Hogwarts  A Different Perspective
by jackieleanne
Summary: Follow a different perspective of Hogwarts as we follow the story of Fred and George's school years along with that of Sirius secret daughter who has grown up believing that Remus Lupin is her father. What will the trio face together.
1. Introduction and Prologue

**_A Hogwarts story from a different perspective following Sirius daughter and the twins through their Hogwarts life's and into the future. Most of the story will differ to the book although the main plot lines will stay the same once the trio are introduced._**

**_Rated T at the time being._**

**_Quick intro to my original character:_**

**_Jackie Lupin(Black) : born August 1978_**

Jackie was born to her parents Austrian Pureblood Roxanne Bieler and Sirius Black her mother died in childbirth and Jackie spent her first few years alone with her dad and his best friends. Later after it had been believed that Sirius Black had been the one to betray James and Lilly Potter his best friends and Sirius was about to be locked up in Azkaban Jackie whose godparents had been Lilly and James got left in the care of Remus Lupin.

Jackie could barely remember her father and after Remus believed Sirius had committed the betrayal he decided it was best that she was not made aware of who her real father was instead they told her that he was her real father. Remus adopted her as his own and this is how she spent her whole life it was only a year before her father's death that Jackie would find out the truth of what had happened.

In 1989 Jackie started at Hogwarts school as had both her real and adoptive fathers it is here that she becomes best friends with the Weasley twins as soon as they step foot on the train, what house will she be sorted into and will Jackie end up finding love with one of the brothers.

Other characters:

George & Fred Weasley

Angelina Johnson

Remus Lupin & Tonks

Sirius Black

Harry Potter

The Weasley family

Hermione Granger ….

**Prologue**

It was Halloween night in 1981 when the young girl wrapped in her father's arms was about to see her world changed forever knowing that his other best friend was out fighting Sirius gingerly made his way down the road.

"Alohomora" Sirius simply said casting his wand at the door with his free arm he quickly made his way inside the dark house and looked at the three year old in his arms who had just woke and started to cry and the unfamiliar darkness that surrounded her.

"Please don't cry Jackie daddy's got to go but I promise you that Uncle Remus will look after you he will be back soon go to sleep please baby daddy has to get out of here" Sirius whispered he felt an overwhelming heartache and guilt wash over him she already had no mother now he was having to leave her as well, but he knew that he was now a wanted man the ministry believed that he had just betrayed his best friends.

Sirius fell to his knees as he thought of them and then off his young godson he wondered what would happen to Harry he hoped that he would get brought to live with Remus too. Hearing noises outside Sirius quickly pointed at the door "Alohomora" he quickly said and with that he was gone apparated into thin air.

Remus dragged his body inside tiredly he was physically and emotionally exhausted and what had happened to James and Lilly had only just started to sink in he was startled suddenly when he thought he heard crying coming from his living area.

"Lumos!" he exclaimed lighting his wand and creeping through the house on full alert gasping in shock when he looked down at the small girl he recognised as Jackie Black his best friend's daughter curled up in a corner looking terrified,

"Daddy" she cried out,

"Jackie it's your Uncle Remus its ok" he spoke softly not wanting to upset her any more than she was "where's your daddy?" he spoke trying to keep calm,

"Daddy gone" she cried not realising that he wasn't going to be coming back for her anytime soon.

_**Disclaimer**_

_**All characters except Jackie Lupin/Black are the property of J.K Rowling. Jackie Lupin/Black is a work of my own imagination.**_

_**PS: Please review as it really helps me a lot and inspires me to write more. This is my first Harry Potter fic so all the feedback is appreciated.**_


	2. Chapter 1 : Journey to Hogwarts

**Chapter 1:**

**September 1st 1989: The Burrow**

"Fred, George, Ron get down here now or we are going to be late!" Shouted an exasperated Molly as she stood by the stairs.

"Charlie, Percy will one of you help Ginny dears" she said as she looked at her two other sons who were stood in their uniforms ready to go to the station,

"yes mum" the two older boys said as they looked at her.

"Boys!" Molly shouted up again,

"coming" Fred and George said sliding down the banister,

"honestly boys" Molly said shaking her head.

"An how do you expect your cases and owl's to come down" she said shaking her head, "oh nevermind here" she said as she magically summoned all of the cases out to the boot of the car.

"Ronald Weasley!" She shouted starting up the stairs,

"Mum why do I have to wake up I'm not going yet" Ron said grumpily as he made his way downstairs sleepily,

"Good god look at you ickle ronniekins don't be coming standing near us looking like that" Fred and George said simultaneously as they pointed out his scruffy hair and the fact he was still clothed in only his Chudley Cannon's pyjama's,

"Merlins Beard Ronald will you get some clothes on!" Molly exclaimed in disbelief at her sons.

* * *

**The Lupin Residence**

"Dad I'm ready" Jackie shouted out rushing down and looking at Remus who had adopted her shortly after finding her alone in his house at the end of the war,

"you got everything?" he asked standing to face her,

"yes dad" Jackie said as she smiled at him,

"come on then" Remus said taking her hand.

* * *

Shortly after the two families both made their way towards platform 9 ¾ while Charlie and Percy pushed their trolleys in an orderly fashion next to their mother and two youngest siblings the twins raced down the station with their own trolley's nearly sending them flying into Remus and Jackie "watch it!" Remus started to shout.

"Shh don't dad they are only excited please don't embarrass me" Jackie whispered to him as she looked up and faced him,

"Fred and George Weasley stop right there!" Molly shouted warningly as she hurried towards the pair to apologise for her son's behaviour.

"Merlin's beard if it isn't Molly Weasley these must be your son's blimey look how Charlie and Percy have grown and well you two where only baby's when I saw you and you was still trouble back then" Remus stated laughing as he looked at them.

"Wow your identical!" Jackie said as she looked at George and Fred as they approached,

"you must be Jackie dear I haven't seen you since you was little" Molly said smiling "It's Fred and George's first time as well" Molly said smiling.

"Boys this is Remus Lupin a family friend and this is Jackie Bl" Molly went to say,

"Remus quickly cut in "Jackie Lupin" he interrupted quickly Jackie blushed her wavy brown hair reminded Molly of Sirius the poor girl Molly thought to herself as she wondered if she was aware of who her real father was although she was sure that Remus would have been looking after her.

"So erm which one of you is Fred and which one of you is George because I can't tell at the moment and if we are going to be friend's I'd really like to know" she said smiling at them,

"I'm Fred and I'm at your service" Fred said as he took her hand and pulled her towards them Jackie gasped,

"Fred you and George better not be winding her up about this" Molly scolded.

"Don't worry Mum we aren't" they spoke simultaneously Jackie smiled thinking how cool it was how they did that she couldn't help but look into their deep chocolate brown eyes,

"you must be George" Jackie spoke softly she started to feel really nervous all of a sudden,

"George Weasley the pleasure is all mine" he said winking at her as he took her hand it kissed it softly Jackie blushed profusely as Remus looked like he was about to kill the boys.

"Now see you soon boys and remember this is your first years any misbehaving from you two and you will be getting a howler you hear me" Molly said as she stood by the platform edge as they were about to board,

"mum" Fred and George whined as they looked at their mother.

"Now Jackie you owl me straight away if you have any problems" Remus said as he hugged his daughter,

"yes dad" Jackie blushed embarrassedly.

"Don't worry about a thing Remus my Charlie here is a prefect he will make sure she's perfectly fine won't you dear" Molly said as she smiled at Charlie proudly,

"sure" Charlie said as he went to help her with her trunk,

"thanks" Jackie said as she smiled at him and followed the four boys down the carriage waving goodbye to her father, Mrs Weasley and the two youngest Ron and Ginny as the train left the platform.

"We will see you later guys, Jackie will you be ok with these two?" Charlie asked her Jackie nodded as she smiled anxiously,

"really Charlie are you sure that's wise?" Percy asked his older brother,

"oi!" the twins exclaimed looking at him feigning hurt at his words,

"ill be fine honestly I can handle these two" Jackie said smiling before Charlie or Percy could say another word.

* * *

"So you think you can handle us eh?" Fred said as he looked at Jackie and smirked,

"of course I can" Jackie answered laughing,

"oh really?" George grinned as he moved closer towards her,

"yes really now was you serious before or were you just trying to wind me and your mother up with your names?" Jackie asked accusingly as if she knew the boys all to well already,

"honestly would we do such a thing George" Fred answered,

"never!" George exclaimed with a grin laughing,

"somehow I don't quite believe you" Jackie laughed as the three of them moved back in their seats.

"What on earth is that" Jackie gasped looking at the contents of the bag that Fred pulled out for him and George to snack on,

"Lunch" Fred said looking at her bemused,

"it looks disgusting" Jackie said looking at the contents "why won't you be getting anything from the trolley?" Jackie asked confused as she got her change out ready,

"we wouldn't want to disappoint mum you know when she goes through all this trouble" George quickly said not wanting to share the fact that they didn't have money to throw around Jackie quickly went quiet noticing the brief look of sadness that appeared in the boys mischievous eyes,

"ill be back in a second" Jackie said as she stood up to go to the trolley.

"So what do you think?" Fred whispered as he winked at George "you think she's pretty right?" Fred said grinning at his twin having seen the look on his face he knew that his brother had a crush despite their young age,

"so what if I do and can you believe how much she loves Quidditch I've never met a girl that's into it before well except Ginny" George answered laughing.

"Can I have three of those please" Jackie said as she pointed to their liquorice wands "oh and three chocolate frogs please" Jackie said as she smiled at the lady,

"yes dear" the lady answered handing Jackie her sweets,

"thank you" Jackie said as she quickly handed over her Money and made her way back over to the compartment where she had been sat with the twins.

"It's a man's game!" Jackie heard Fred comment as she stepped back into the carriage,

"Fred don't be so ridiculous why does it have to be!" Jackie exclaimed looking at him in horror,

"erm" Fred stuttered,

"I have a right mind not to let you have any of these now" Jackie said as she put the sweets down infront of herself and George, "here George we can share the extra one's now" Jackie winked at him,

"erm no you don't!" Fred exclaimed as he quickly pulled the chocolate frog from where George was about to pull out a second.

"Dumbledore again" George said as he looked at the two,

"isn't it always!" Jackie added laughing as she looked at the two.

_**All characters except Jackie Lupin/Black are the property of J.K Rowling. Jackie Lupin/Black is a work of my own imagination.**_


	3. Chapter 2: The Sorting

**Chapter 2**

The train pulled to a stop at the Hogwarts station Jackie looked out of the window as she stood up ready to get her stuff and disembark.

"Wow!" She gasped as she saw Hagrid,

"Oh that's Hagrid" Fred began,

"He may look scary but he's harmless" George finished informing her as they stood up and pulled their trunks down,

"and how do you know that?" Jackie asked them sceptically,

"Bill, Charlie and Percy" they answered simultaneously.

Jackie reached up to try and pull her bag down, "Allow me" George said as he pulled down her trunk for her,

"Thanks" Jackie blushed,

"An here I was thinking you didn't want to be treated like a girl!" Fred exclaimed as he made his way into the corridor.

"So what house do you want to be in?" Jackie asked the boys as their boats made their way towards the school in the cold and dark night air,

"Gryffindor of course" the twins answered together as if it was the strangest question in the world,

"we will get in as well that's for sure" Fred said grinning,

"oh yeah and how do you know that?" Jackie asked,

"every Weasley has been it's a given!" George said knowingly.

"They always have to start somewhere you know, they may just make you a Slytherin" Jackie joked laughing,

"Oi Never!" they exclaimed in horror.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._  
_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm theHogwartsSorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._  
_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong inGryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_SetGryffindors apart;_  
_You might belong inHufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patientHufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_  
_Or yet in wise oldRavenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_  
_Or perhaps inSlytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

"I cant believe dad didn't tell me about this" Jackie whispered as she starred at the hat as it sang,

"you talk a lot" Fred commented laughing,

"yeah well so do you" Jackie pointed out as she raised her eyebrows at him.

"I wish they'd hurry up with this" Jackie said impatiently as the three of them stood with the rest of the first years in front of the school as they waited to be sorted into their teams by the sorting hat as they listened to Professor McGonagall,

"Are you going to be quiet yet" Fred joked as he looked at her he loved winding people up and from what he knew of Jackie so far she was easy bate George looked on at the two of them in amusement,

"how about the pair of you" George said with a smirk "we all know I'm the smart one with the right thing to say" he finished as he flashed his cheeky smile at them.

"Emm hmm" McGonagall cleared her throat as she looked at them Jackie blushed and looked at the professor apologetically, Percy looked at Charlie knowingly his younger brothers had gotten shouted at already and they hadn't even been here for an hour.

"Jackie Lupin" Jackie listened as the older woman called out her name and she made her way towards the hat,

'please be Gryffindor' Jackie repeated quietly to herself as she sat down and the sorting hat was placed over her head,

"Agh smart maybe I should put you in Ravenclaw but I sense that you are to brave and spirited to belong there I think it will have to be Gryffindor" spoke the sorting hat, Jackie smiled happily as she walked over towards the table where her new house members all stood cheering and waiting to greet her

"Hey good to have you join us" Charlie said as he cleared the space next to him for her to sit down by himself, Percy and Oliver Wood.

Jackie looked at Oliver and smiled 'Oh he's cute' she thought to herself 'but George is better' her mind repeated to her 'ok why on earth am I thinking this way I've only just met them and we are far too young for anything to happen she laughed at herself as she sat and watched for the rest of the first years to be sorted hoping the Fred and George would also make the team.

Jackie smiled as a girl called Angelina Johnson made her way over to the table and sat down beside her "hey" Jackie said politely,

"hey" Angelina smiled as she looked at Jackie and the rest of the Gryffindor's who welcomed her.

"He's cute isn't he" Angelina whispered to Jackie as she looked at Oliver Wood sat by them,

"Yeah" Jackie whispered giggling back at her quietly causing the three older boys to look at them strangely which in turn made the girls turn a rosy shade of pink in embarrassment.

"Ready Fred" George said as it finally got to the two of them,

"Ready George" Fred said grinning at his younger twin,

"Fred Weasley" Professor McGonagall called out as she looked up Fred strode to the stage as if he knew it was for certain that he would get sorted into Gryffindor.

"Ah a Weasley Gryffindor" the sorting hat decided before it was even fully over Fred's head.

Fred grinned cockily at the other first years as he strode towards the table where his brothers sat with Jackie and the other Gryffindor first years including a tanned girl sat next to Jackie that Fred thought looked rather pretty although he wouldn't admit that to anyone well except maybe George.

George walked up and took his seat hoping that the sorting hat was not going to decide to put the first Weasley into a house other than Gryffindor that certainly couldn't happen especially when Fred had already been sorted.

"The Weasley twins I heard about you, Gryffindor" the hat decided the second it was placed over George's head.

George sighed in relief as he walked towards his twin and sat down beside him.

"congratulations guys" Charlie and Percy spoke as they smiled at the twins.


	4. Chapter 3  First Day Squabbles

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Jackie woke bright and early excited about starting her first day at Hogwarts after getting dressed Jackie got up and went down to the common room ready to write a letter to her dad having not having chance to write to him last night.

'_Dad,_

_Only me don't worry nothing bad has happened yet I just wanted to write to let you know that everything is great so far I have been sorted into Gryffindor along with Fred and George so we are with the rest of his brother we have also made friends with a girl called Angelina whose in Gryffindor to and then I also started to get to know a boy who sat with the twins after the sorting he's called Lee Jordan and he's quite funny a bit like Fred and George. Although I miss you I'm so excited to be here and I can't wait to get started in my lesson's today we get to fly I can't wait I want to play Quidditch so does Angelina even though Fred tells us it is for guys, it won't happen anyway as no one makes the team in their first year right._

_Anyway dad I got to go now hope your well take care._

_Jackie'_

Jackie finished the letter and sent it off with Snowy her owl before walking over to the chair and taking a seat.

"Morning what are you doing up so early" Angelina said as she came down from the dormitory into the common room and looked at Jackie,

"I was too excited about lessons to sleep I can't wait to get flying" Jackie said excitedly as she smiled.

"I know and I can't wait until I'm good enough to be on the Quidditch team I say you and me show Fred Weasley that he's wrong with his 'Girls can't play Quidditch theory'" Angelina commented as she looked at Jackie and grinned,

"Most definitely" Jackie answered as she high-fived her friend as the twins made their way down into the common room with Lee.

"What are you two excited about so early" George asked rubbing his eyes,

"oh nothing" Jackie and Angelina said simultaneously "nice" they laughed looking at each other pleased with their sharpness,

"oi that's supposed to be a twin thing!" Fred pointed out as he looked at them.

"Yes but you see girls are just clearly better than men" Jackie commented,

"Yeah a hell of a lot smarter, better flying, better at Quidditch" Angelina said winking at Jackie and then Fred as she walked past him,

"You wish" Fred said smirking,

"We happen to be great at it" George added as he looked at his brother.

"What the hell!" Jackie exclaimed as Snape awarded 10 points to Slytherin after they got an answer right,

"if that's not favouritism I don't know what is" George whispered to Fred and Jackie.

"What was that Mr Weasley" Professor Snape asked walking over to the trio,

"I said favouritism" George said as he looked at him straight in the eye,

"do you want points deducted" Professor Snape snarled at him.

"No he was right though why didn't Gryffindor get points when we got things right which was a lot more often than them" Jackie said not wanting George to take all of the slack as she turned and scowled at the Slytherins in the room,

"I suggest you be quiet Mr Weasley, Miss Lupin" Snape warned Fred grew angrier as he looked at him, getting up from his seat and moving towards him.

"Leave them alone" he warned looking at him

"Fred no leave it" Jackie and George said as they each took a hand and pulled him back down into his seat.

"You got points deducted from Gryffindor on your first lesson honestly wait until I tell mum" Percy whined as they sat at the table eating lunch, Fred and George rolled their eyes at their brother.

"You just" Fred started,

"Do that" George finished as he looked at him.

"Now Percy I don't think we have to go to that extreme eh" Charlie said as he tried to diffuse things,

"Besides Percy it was true he was favouring them I'd been getting stuff right all morning and nothing then one thing right and they get points!" Jackie exclaimed angrily as she looked at them.

"Right calm down children" Madam Hooch said as she looked at them as she stood by her broom, "now I want you to call your broom by simply saying up" she instructed as she demonstrated and the broom flew up into her hands.

"Up" Fred and George said their brooms instantly flew up into their outstretched palm, Fred and George turned and winked at the girls cockily,

"Up" Angelina and Jackie continued to say, Angelina's went into her hand while Jackie still struggled for a minute.

"Can't do it Jackie eh just admit we are better" Fred commented winking at her,

"Shut up Fred" Jackie glared "Up" Jackie said more firmly this time the broom finally came into her hands.

"Fred just admit it will you" Jackie said as they walked back inside after the flying lesson finished,

"What's to admit we did better than you right George" Fred said grinning widely,

"right Fred" George laughed.

"No you didn't" Angelina glared "it was a draw we all did great" she said as she looked at Jackie and nodded,

"Yeah that's right" Jackie said as she looked at her,

"So because we did better your now wanting to call it evens" Fred said grinning.

"I call that a win for the boys girls" Lee announced as he walked towards them,

"Fine" Jackie and Angelina shouted storming off down the corridor as the boys laughed.


	5. Chapter 4: The Marauders Map

Chapter 4

A month passed by and everyone was settling in at Hogwarts having got to know one another.

"Yeah it tells you who is where when dad told me that because of the enchantment it never got confiscated as no one other than the four of them knew how to use it" Jackie said to Angelina, George and Fred as they talked over dinner in the great hall.

"bloody hell I got to get hold of that where is it" George said,

"hang on your going to get it aren't you I knew I shouldn't of told you" Jackie said clamping her hand over her mouth,

"Oh come on but just think of what we can do with that" Fred said,

"We'd have complete control, we'd never get found out for being up to mischief" George grinned

"My point exactly that's why I'm not saying who took it" Jackie said as she looked at them seriously.

"Fred" George whispered as he quietly got out of bed,

"Shh come on" Fred whispered back as he led the way.

"Right ok he's gone" Fred said, as the twins moved out of their hiding place behind the wall.

"Alohomora" George whispered firmly as he pointed his wand at the door. The door slowly creaked open, the twins peaked their head inside wanting to make sure that the coast was clear. George seeing that the coast was clearly quickly stepped all the way inside and pulled his brother inside with him.

"You're positive that it's going to be here?" Fred asked George,

"Come on Fred it has to be in Filch's office he would have confiscated it" George said as he looked around for the map, which Jackie had told them about. She had regretted that as soon as they had got so eager to look for it, she had made them promise her to not go looking for it.

"I think this is it Fred?" George said as he pulled out the parchment.

"But it's blank" Fred replied as he looked at his brother with a puzzled look,

"Wasn't you listening properly she said that it was charmed. They obviously didn't want people finding out what they had been up to if they got caught so they needed the map to disperse." George explained.

"Did you hear that" Fred said quickly as he heard footsteps.

"Shit this way" George said as he quickly climbed out of the window, jumping onto the grass embankment below. Fred landed by him and the pair ran as quickly as they could, out of site of the window. Stopping behind a wall to think of the best way back inside without being caught.

"Flibbertigibbet" Fred and George spoke as they finally made it back to the common room,

"up to mischief again" the fat lady spoke looking at the boys.

"Just let us in" Fred began,

"Please" George finished pleading with her,

"Oh alright" the fat lady replied as she opened the way for them.

Fred and George collapsed onto the chairs in the common room relieved to have made their way back without being found.

"Angelina I'm telling you I swear I heard someone down here and I bet it's them two it's got to be" they heard Jackie say as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs, without saying a word the two of them quickly hid themselves holding their tongue to stifle their laughter as Jackie and Angelina came into view.

"See I told you it was nothing you just want to see George in his pyjamas" Angelina said looking at Jackie. Jackie went bright pink as George had to stop himself from choking at what Angelina had just said Fred looked like he was about to burst from his laughter as George's face got redder.

"Shut up no that's not why" Jackie shot back quickly,

"Sure sure come on I want to go back to sleep" Angelina said as she made her way back up the stairs.

Fred burst into laughter once sure that the girls had gone.

"I knew it she like's you Georgie's got a girlfriend" Fred sang teasingly as he jumped up,

"no I haven't" George said blushing bright red.

"Awww Georgie loves Jackie too" Fred sang,

"Shut up Fred the will hear again come on I want to go to sleep" George said as he started to make his way back upstairs.

The next day the boys stood around their room with the map after the others had left,

"how do you think we get in it?" Fred said as he kept firing spells at the parchment,

"I don't know dammit" George said as he started to get frustrated.

"What's going on here?" Jackie asked as she stood in the doorway, Angelina right beside her.

Please please review as it will mean the world to me.


	6. Chapter 5  Quidditch

**Chapter 5**

"So come on what's going on?" Jackie asked as she stood beside Angelina and looked at the twins questioningly.

"Nothing absolutely nothing at all just this letter from mum" George quickly said as he looked at them.

"But then why would you need to know how to open it?" Angelina asked puzzled as she looked at them,

"We know how to we just don't know if we want to probably getting into trouble you know" Fred spoke,

"Yeah right" Jackie muttered.

"Come on we want breakfast" Fred said changing the subject quickly, Jackie and Angelina laughed,

"What?" Fred and George asked.

"You two are always eating, always" Jackie replied,

"Well we are Weasleys!" Fred and George shouted.

"Excited about the game Charlie?" Fred asked his older brother as they sat down for breakfast,

"of course we are going to kick some Slytherin ass!" Charlie spoke,

"you bet we are!" Oliver Wood chipped in as he glared daggers at Marcus Flint.

"We can't wait to see the game!" Jackie and Angelina said blushing as they starred at Oliver,

"him more like" George muttered under his breath to Fred as they rolled their eyes at the girls.

"Come on you two keep up" Lee said as he and the twins headed towards the pitch.

"Keep your hair on we are coming!" Jackie exclaimed as she looked at Angelina and rolled her eyes,

"Like hell your bloody gossiping you two are!" Fred exclaimed.

"Shut up Fred!" Angelina and Jackie shouted looking at each other as they decided what to do.

"One two three!" the girls screamed rushing forward,

"What the hell!" George exclaimed as he felt something hit his back.

"Hey!" Jackie giggled as she smiled at him; she wrapped her arms around his neck to keep hold.

"Hey" George laughed smiling back at her his heart started to beat faster at having her so close to him.

"What are you two doing?" Fred asked as he stopped still Angelina on his back,

"Well you told us to keep up didn't you so we are now come on move!" Angelina answered laughing, as she ruffled his hair Lee bursting out laughing.

"Get a move on then!" Lee shouted looking at the twins who still had the girls on their back as they headed towards the stadium.

"Fight Fight Gryffindor!" The five some shouted as they watched on from the stands as the two teams flew out.

"Come on Charlie!" Fred and George shouted as they watched their brother fly easily into position ready for kick off.

"George?" Jackie spoke as she looked at him,

"Yeah?" he asked her as he turned to face her.

"Where's Percy doesn't he come to watch his brother?" Jackie asked confused,

"Percy yeah right he will be too busy doing some assignment that probably doesn't even have to be handed in for another few months" George muttered, looking at her seriously.

"Oh" Jackie spoke sensing a tone of bitterness in George's voice at his older brother.

"Get in Charlie" Fred began as he high fived his brother,

"You were awesome!" George finished looking at his older brother in admiration, as he too high fived Charlie. Charlie had caught the golden snitch with one hand, to earn 150 points and claim a victory for Gryffindor.

"Thanks guys" Charlie laughed as he smiled at them before going back to join his teammates.

"You had any more ideas about the map?" Fred asked George quietly as they stood in the common room. The whole of Gryffindor House celebrated well except Percy Weasley, who like George had said was doing an assignment in the library.

"Not really how about we go up and see what we can think of I mean no one will know we are gone will they" George said looking at Fred as he smiled deviously,

"Come on then let's get a move on" Fred replied as he started up the stairs.

"Where are those two going it's not like them to leave a celebration early?" Angelina asked Jackie and Lee as they stood by the drinks table.

"Your right it is strange they are up to something I know it" Jackie spoke as she looked at Angelina, trying to think of a plan to find out what the pair were hiding.

"Aparecium" George muttered pointing his wand at the map parchment he held in his hands.

"Why isn't it working?" Fred exclaimed as he looked at the parchment and still saw no ink on the page.

"It's too obvious they wouldn't want people to be able to see what it was so easily we have to find out" George said as he started to get annoyed with himself.

"Is everything ok here?" Jackie spoke interrupting Fred and George, who quickly threw the parchment down.

"Yeah why wouldn't it?" Fred said quickly,

"Well you two never leave a party early" Angelina said confused as she looked at them.

"Well we did" Fred snapped,

"We were only worried about you sorry for caring" Jackie spoke looking at the pair of them. "Come on Ange we know when we aren't wanted" she added as the girls stormed from the room and back down to the common room.

* * *

Please please please review as it means a lot to me.

Thanks for those who do. :)

All characters are the property of JK Rowlin except Jackie Lupin. Unfortunately I do not have any rights to Fred & George Weasley.


	7. Chapter 6  The Battle of Stubbornness

**Chapter 6**

A few days had passed and the girls were still upset with Fred and George made worse by the fact that neither of them had tried to apologise or speak to them. Although the girls wanted them to do that being boys Fred and George figured that they were best to leave the girls to calm down for a bit and wait a few days before they tried to sort things out.

"I don't get why they aren't speaking to me anyway you was the one that snapped at them" George said shaking his head as he pointed his wand at the parchment still trying to figure out how to get the map to appear.

"Blame it all on me why don't you! Just because lover girl is upset with you" Fred mocked as he looked at him.

"Well it was you Fred and she isn't my lover girl" George bickered getting increasingly wound up the longer it took him to try and get into the map.

* * *

"Don't you think that you should stop being stubborn?" Lee said to Angelina and Jackie as they sat in the common room playing a game of exploding snap.

"They should be the ones to apologise Lee" Jackie said,

"Maybe Lee's right Jackie" Angelina said softly as she looked at her "I mean I'm sure he didn't mean it" she tried to reason.

"He didn't need to snap" Jackie pointed out as she looked at them; she knew she was being stubborn but she didn't want to be the one to back down to Fred.

* * *

"I swear it knows that we are up to no good!" George exclaimed as he went to throw his wand down angrily. Suddenly the map started to change small sparkles appearing on its surface.

"Good Lord George can you see that!" Fred exclaimed looking at his brother excitedly.

"I think we nearly have it" George beamed a smile appearing back on his face in excitement.

"I swear we are up to no good!" Fred tried again as he pointed his wand on the map, it moved again the same way as it had before but still it did not reveal itself completely.

* * *

"Ok fine I guess it won't hurt us to talk but I do want him to apologise" Jackie said as she looked at Angelina and Lee.

"Good but the second you two start going at each other we are out of there your bloody scary when you two get started" Angelina laughed as she looked at her.

"What's that supposed to mean" Jackie responded, although she was laughing slightly at her best friend.

"It means your both as bad as each other" Lee told her as he looked at her. "At least speak to George he's been miserable these last few days" he told her with a wink.

* * *

"I solemnly" George started stuttering on his words as he continued to point his wand on the map again there was light movement on the map but no revelation. Suddenly a huge smile appeared on the boys faces as it hit them.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" they exclaimed pointing their wands at the map suddenly the parchment started to quickly gain marks of black ink that started to swirl quickly into shapes and wording. Fred looked at George in excitement.

"George we have done it!" Fred exclaimed as he looked down at the map.

"Oh just wait until later we can have so much fun with this" George grinned deviously, thinking of all the things the duo could get up to by using the map.

* * *

"Guys" Jackie and Angelina spoke softly as they opened the door to the dormitory gingerly,

"Yes" Fred and George spoke simultaneously as they put the map down and grinned excitedly popping their head around the doorway.

"we er just wanted to say…" the girls began to say,

"yes go on?" Fred spoke as he looked at them,

"hey you should be saying it too!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Guys will you just stop it!" Lee shouted as he came up behind Jackie "Your both sorry ok now kiss and make up!" he exclaimed,

"I'm not kissing Fred!" Jackie exclaimed her mouth hanging open in shock.

"And why not!" Fred exclaimed why George, Angelina and Lee watched on, eyes darting to and from in all directions.

"Because!" Jackie said as she looked at him lost for words.

"Because she wants to kiss George not Fred" Angelina whispered to Lee, Lee burst out laughing,

"What was that?" he asked he was positive he had heard Angelina say that Jackie wanted to kiss him surely he was hearing things.

"Ok Jackie, Angelina I'm sorry for snapping" Fred said as he looked at the two girls,

"Thank you we are sorry for overreacting" Jackie and Angelina said softly.

Fred had to hold his breath to keep him from saying 'that's because your girls' but he thought better of it when he felt his twins stare.

"George I'm sorry for taking it out on you as well" Jackie said as she looked at him she had missed him this past week, as much as she had missed talking to both of the twins it was George that she got on with the most. With Fred it was either them joking around or bickering about one thing of the other whereas George knew when to stop and not take things as far as he should when it came to the girls.

"That's ok Jackie" George said softly as he smiled at her the pair of them had their eyes glued to each other, Fred snickered as he watched them.

"Oh and Jackie do I get a second apology too?" Fred asked,

"What for?" Jackie asked confused as she looked at him bewilderment written all over her face.

"Not wanting to kiss me that broke my heart that did!" Fred exclaimed, putting his hand to his heart and pretending to weep.

"Fred you're a bloody fool you know that" Jackie laughed as she looked at her best friends and smiled.

* * *

Please please review it means a lot to me.

All characters except Jackie Lupin are the property of J K Rowlin. Unfortunately I do not own any rights to Fred & George.


	8. Chapter 7  Halloween

Chapter 7

"I can't wait for the feast tonight" Fred said as he George, Lee, Jackie and Angelina sat in Transfiguration. Today was Halloween and Hogwarts was celebrating in its usual way including by having their annual Halloween Feast. Fred and George had heard all about this from Bill, Charlie and Percy even Arthur and Molly had told them about what it was like back when they were at Hogwarts to which George and Fred had commented 'wow they even did it back in Ancient times!' earning them a clip around the ear from their mother.

"Seriously Fred is that all you ever think about eating!" Jackie exclaimed looking at him in horror.

"Oh great now they are going to start" George whispered to Angelina and Lee rolling his eyes at his twin and best friend.

"Ok so after the feast what do you guys feel like doing? Scaring each other with ghost stories" Angelina asked as she looked at them,

"Lame" Fred commented as he leaned back in his chair.

"Ok what do you think we should do then Fred?" Angelina responded

"Explore, look around, see what Halloween has in store for us" Fred said George grinned at his brothers idea as did Lee while Jackie and Angelina looked like they were weighting up the options.

"You girls don't have to join us if you don't want to" George said as he noticed there expressions.

"No No it sounds great!" Jackie exclaimed quickly smiling back at George. Truth was that she had been unsure of it but she wasn't about to go telling that to George and she certainly didn't want to pass up the opportunity of spending time with him.

* * *

"Mr Jordan, Miss Johnson detention after the feast tonight" Professor Snape spoke as he came and towered over the pair as they sat talking in his lesson.

"What everyone else is as well!" Jackie exclaimed as she looked over at him George quickly covered her mouth with his hand Jackie melted at the touch of his rough fingers on her soft skin.

"Don't you'll end up having to join them" George whispered as he looked at her, he planned on spending Halloween with her as well as Fred. He didn't want to have to find excuses for Fred to hold his hand or hug him the way that he planned to come up with ways for Jackie to do just that this evening.

* * *

"You know I reckon that George here may want you to join me and Ange in Detention tonight Fred" Lee said winking at Fred,

"You know Lee your exactly right!" Fred exclaimed as he walked over to his twin a huge smile on his face.

"Shut up you too" George muttered as he looked up at them as he threw his top on.

"Awww he's making sure he's perfect for her aren't you Georgie" Fred joked, "unfortunately George I have no intention of getting detention and leaving the pair of you alone tonight" Fred said as he looked at his younger brother and laughed. He wasn't about to miss out on a chance to explore more of Hogwarts especially on Halloween night just so that his little brother could spend time alone with Jackie.

* * *

"Angelina what should I wear tonight" Jackie said as she looked over her things Angelina laughed as she smiled at her best friend.

"Dressing nice for the twins or just George?" she responded walking over to her,

"What I'm not doing that no just picking out an outfit and couldn't decide that's all" Jackie pointed out defensively.

"Sure you aren't!" Angelina exclaimed laughing.

* * *

"Wow this feast is even better than the great feast we got here" Jackie said as she filled her plate,

"See now you know why I was so excited" Fred pointed out as he took a bite from his chicken leg.

"Eww Fred, don't talk with your mouth full!" Angelina exclaimed as she looked at him,

"Yes mum!" Fred responded rolling his eyes and ignoring her demand.

"You just did it again Fred" Jackie said as she looked at him shaking her head in bemusement.

* * *

"Ready Fred" George said grinning at his twin,

"Ready George" Fred responded grinning back at his brother Jackie looked from one twin to the other. The twins looked at each and nodded their head before they looked over to Jackie.

"Ready Jackie" They both spoke as they linked arms with her so that she was in the middle,

"Ready" Jackie answered a little anxiously had she really agreed to spend Halloween with Hogwarts two biggest troublemakers and to actually go exploring with them.

"Seriously guys you two just happened to come across this corridor" Jackie spoke as she looked at them puzzled as they walked along a winding corridor that was miles away from the main paths of the castle their arms still entwined.

"Yeah we just discovered it" Fred spoke as he smiled at her.

"Oh my god you found the map didn't you!" Jackie exclaimed suddenly,

"Shhh are you trying to get us discovered" George said as he wrapped his hand around her mouth gently not wanting to hurt her.

"No we didn't find anything" Fred lied as he looked at her.

"Don't like to me boys besides I'm not going to tell on you both can I see?" she asked as she looked at them. George and Fred looked at her in shock as their best friend the student that usually followed all of the rules was grinning at them hoping to have a glance over the Marauders Map.

"What I'm curious" Jackie said as she smiled at them.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" George said as he pointed his wand onto the map,

"wow" Jackie said as she watched the parchment transform in front of her eyes and watched as she could see the movements of various professors and characters on it.

"Quick Snape this way" Fred said quickly as he grabbed Jackie and Fred and pulled them back behind a wall "down here" he pointed out as he raced down the corridor which he knew would get them outside of the castle unseen.

* * *

"Come on Jackie" George said as he smiled at her as he and George stood by the entrance to the Forbiddon Forest,

"But that's the Forbidden Forest" Jackie spoke anxiously her voice quivering.

"Aww you scared?" Fred asked mockingly,

"No I just" Jackie began trying to think of a reason why they shouldn't go any further.

"Don't worry Jackie you will be fine I promise" George leaned over and whispered to her as he took her hand.

* * *

All Characters except Jackie Lupin belong to JK Rowlin unfortunately I do not own any rights to Fred or George Weasley.

Please review as it means an awful lot to me. Thanks :)


	9. Chapter 8  The Forbidden Forest

**Chapter 8**

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Jackie mumbled as she clutched George's hand tighter as they stepped into the Forbidden Forest with Fred.

"You're terrified aren't you?" Fred exclaimed laughing as he looked at her,

"no" Jackie said as she looked at them.

"It's ok to be scared you know" George said as he looked at her he knew that she was because he was starting to lose circulation in his hand not that he minded being able to hold onto her like that.

"I'm not alright I'm fine" Jackie said quickly dropping George's hand and storming off.

* * *

"Jackie wait!" Fred and George exclaimed running after her,

"Please don't run off like that Jackie" the twins spoke as they looked at her.

"It's not safe for you to be doing that you could fall or something" George said as he looked at her seriously horrified at the thought of her being in the forest alone.

"Or worse you never know what's out here!" Fred exclaimed as he grinned. Jackie gasped becoming even more scared than she had already been if that was at all possible. George looked like he was ready to kill his brother.

"Way to go Fred you're not supposed to scare her more than she was!" he said glaring at Fred.

* * *

"Erm guys what was that?" Jackie asked in a panic as she heard the tree's starting to rustle around them as they walked through the dark forest leaves crunching against their feet and the sounds of owls and insects could be heard all around them.

"Nothing Jackie it's just us don't worry" George said smiling at her as he went to take her hand again hoping that she would take it once more he felt kind of lost while she hadn't been holding onto him. Jackie gratefully accepted and didn't waste any time in grabbing hold of it tightly from fear.

"Sorry" she whispered as she saw him wince and she loosened her grip.

"Don't worry about it" George said as he smiled warmly at her hoping to ease some of her nerves.

"Well I think I should be leaving now see you later guys!" Fred suddenly said interrupting Jackie and Fred's thoughts as he ran off into the wood disappearing from view.

* * *

"Oh bloody hell!" George exclaimed dropping Jackie's hand quickly as much as he liked being alone with Jackie his brother had just ran off into the forbidden forest alone in the darkness of the night.

"Fred!" George exclaimed as he started to race after him,

"Fred come back!" Jackie shouted after George as she started to follow him. "George wait up!" She exclaimed struggling to keep up as she lost sight of him.

* * *

Fred stopped when he saw some kind of remains on the floor of the forest that he managed to catch glimpse of in the moonlight "bloody hell what's that!" he thought as he knelt down by the remains of a creature that he could see.

* * *

"Fred!" George shouted as he frantically looked for his twin as he ran. "Jackie did you see where he went?" George asked turning around "oh bloody hell where are you Jackie!" George exclaimed in a panic having been separated from both his twin and Jackie, the girl that he was starting to fall for.

* * *

"Fred, George" Jackie cried quietly as she started to panic as she clung onto herself and looked around the pitched black forest that was starting to look scarier by the minute looking like it was closing in around her out of the corner of her eye Jackie swore that she could see something freezing in panic Jackie trembled horrified.

* * *

George was torn who should he go after now Fred or Jackie. His decision was made easier as he heard his brothers scream.

"Fred!" George shouted as he raced in the direction his brothers voice came from.

* * *

All characters except Jackie Lupin belong to J K Rowlin, Unfortunately I do not have any rights to Fred and George Weasley.

Please review it makes my day. :) I know its only short but well I wanted to leave it on a knife's edge and I promise there will be more soon.


	10. Chapter 9  Fred & George The Hero's

**Chapter 9**

"Fred what is it?" George asked as he saw his twin kneeling on the floor beside the carcass. Fred turned to look at his brother and was confused when he couldn't see Jackie. "Look at this mate isn't it cool I think the animals or something must have had it ages ago" Fred said a grin lighting up his face. "By the way where's Jackie" Fred asked as he looked at his brother. George didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"I lost her when I came to look for you!" George exclaimed as she slapped his brother round the side of the head.

* * *

"Fred, George is that you?" Jackie cried worriedly as she looked around her trying to figure out who it was she could see. That's when Jackie noticed that the outline of the figure that she could see was a lot bigger than either one of the boys. Jackie gulped and stepped back tripping on a rock and some leaves that where behind her.

"Owww!" Jackie screamed in pain crying out as she clutched her ankle.

* * *

"Jackie!" Fred and George shouted in worry as they heard her screams.

"Fred quick we need to find her" George shouted in a panic his heart beating faster as he started to race back in the direction that he had last seen her. "Jackie" he shouted desperately once more.

* * *

"George" Jackie cried as she trembled in pain and fear. She shrank back into the embankment were she had fallen as the giant took large steps closer to her. "Fred, George please don't leave me here" Jackie cried shaking.

* * *

"Jackie" George shouted as he and Fred raced through the forest. The twins skidded to a halt when they saw the giant in front of them. They looked around and that's when Fred spotted her at the bottom of the embankment trembling in fear he nudged his twin quietly.

"George she's down there" he whispered as he started to make his way down. George turned slowly and saw her where his brother was now heading.

"Jackie it's ok I'm coming" he whispered not wanting to alarm the giant any more.

"George, Fred I thought I was going to die" Jackie cried as George took her in his arms

"oh god your hurt" George cried as he looked at her worry written all over her face.

* * *

"Fred you need to do something to the troll I'm going to carry Jackie out of here" George instructed as he lifted the tiny girl into his arms. The girl he had really started to care for.

"It's ok George I can walk" Jackie cried as she looked at him and tried to get down.

"like bloody hell you can" George said as he held onto her tighter.

* * *

"Get ready to run" Fred instructed as he looked at the pair as he picked up the large rock in his hand. George nodded and held onto Jackie tighter. "one, two, three ru…." Fred started as he threw his arm back.

"STOP!" They suddenly heard the shout from the voice they had grown to recognise just as the rock was about to leave Fred's arms.

* * *

Sorry for how short and rubbish this chapter is I had planned on it being a lot longer but I feel like death right now and as much as I want to write I don't have the energy to.

I will write more tomorrow I'm hoping if I feel better.

Please review and make me feel better.

Unfortunately all characters except Jackie Lupin belong to JK Rowlin. As much as Id like to be cuddled up in bed with George (or both twins) right now. lol

Jackie x


	11. Chapter 10  Madam Pomfrey

**Chapter 10**

"STOP!" Hagrid shouted as he looked at one of the Weasley twins about to throw the rock at Grawp while the other was holding Jackie he presumed that was George as he swore that he was in love with her.

"What Hagrid are you kidding me he's about to attack us!" Fred shouted as he went to throw it.

"Grawp wouldn't hurt a fly he's my brother" Hagrid said as he looked at the three.

"He's your brother" Jackie spoke softly as she still clung to George her arms wrapped around his neck although she wouldn't admit it to him or anyone she was enjoying this.

"Yeah he's my half-brother" Hagrid told the trio as he walked towards Grawp.

* * *

"Fred put it down" George said as he saw that Grawp was actually looking fearful as Fred still held the rock. Fred dropped the rock down onto the floor.

"Hagrid what is he doing here in the forest?" Fred asked as he looked at him confused,

"Well I couldn't just abandon my little brother now could I. I have to look after him and that don't I" Hagrid spoke as he looked at them.

"Aww that's actually really sweet" Jackie cooed as she looked at the ground keeper.

"Anyways enough of what he's doing here what are you three doing in here on your own and during the middle of the night" Hagrid asked as he looked at them.

"Well you see" Fred began,

"We just happened to hear strange noises and we wanted to check it out so that we could protect everyone" George finished trying to think of something quickly."Anyways enough of the chit chat we need to get Jackie looked at she's hurt" he finished as he looked at Jackie concerned.

* * *

"What happened to you Jackie" Hagrid asked concerned.

"I fell down the embankment when I was trying to get away. I'm so stupid" Jackie said as she blushed embarrassedly.

"No you're not" George said,

"Oh she is" Fred joked as he stuck his tongue out at Jackie.

* * *

"Well we need to get her to Madam Pomfrey" Hagrid said as he walked closer and looked over Jackie's bleeding and swollen foot.

"What we can't!" Fred, George and Jackie exclaimed looking at him.

"Why not?" Hagrid asked looking at them,

"we will get murdered that's why no I don't need to go" Jackie said trying to hide the pain in her voice but failing to hide the wince in her voice. At hearing her pain once more George soon changed his mind.

"Hagrid's right we need to get you looked at" George said as he looked at Jackie concerned.

* * *

"What are you mad!" Fred exclaimed looking at his brother in shock.

"Here let me carry her" Hagrid said as they started to head back towards the castle. Jackie wanted to object she was perfectly happy and comfortable in George's arms and didn't plan off having to get out of them until she had to.

"No it's fine!" George exclaimed quickly to Fred's amusement and Jackie's delight.

* * *

"Oh dear what's happened quick let's get you in a bed dear" Madam Pomfrey said as she saw George carry Jackie into the hospital wing of Hogwarts, Fred and Hagrid walking behind them.

"She fell down an embankment" George explained as he laid her in the bed.

"Oh dear girl what on earth were you doing outside at night" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed in shock that Jackie would go around breaking curfew. But then she remembered the two boys who she was with.

* * *

"I'm sorry guys" Jackie said as she looked at Fred and George as she lay in the bed.

"You don't have to be sorry" George said quickly as he looked at her,

"But I never got to find out more about my carcass" Fred said pouting as he looked at his twin. Before George could argue with his brother the nurse had walked over to them.

"Right it's time for you two to get off Miss Lupin needs her sleep and it was already out of visiting hours when you brought her up your lucky I let you stay here as long as I did." Madam Pomfrey said as she looked at the twins,

"but please can't we stay she will be lonely up here on her own" George pleaded,

"no come on off to your dormitories the pair of you" she told them.

"come on George" Fred said as he hugged Jackie good night.

* * *

"If Fred goes please can I just have five minutes with her please until she falls asleep I really need to speak to her" George pleaded with the nurse as he looked at her as they stood by the door.

"Ok but then you're out of here" Madam Pomfrey said as she looked at him. As Fred walked off George walked with Madam Pomfrey back to Jackie's bed.

"Now Miss Lupin you need to get some sleep especially as your dad will be here to see you bright and early" Madam Pomfrey told her Jackie looked at her in horror.

"What my dad! No it's fine really he doesn't need to come" Jackie pleaded she was in so much trouble if he knew.

"I'm sorry Miss Professor McGonagall has already notified him" Madam Pomfrey said before leaving the pair alone.

* * *

"Hey where have you been so long and I see we have lost the loving couple" Lee laughed as he saw Fred enter the Dorm alone.

"He's in the hospital ward with Jackie probably kissing her back to health right now" Fred joked as he started to change for bed.

"What happened is she ok? Well I think she will be if hes kissing her better" Lee said as he looked at Fred,

"well we ran into a giant and she fell down and embankment broke a bone in her foot Madam Pomfrey has fixed that though" Fred explained as he lay down on his bed.

* * *

"George he's going to kill me" Jackie cried looking at him,

"he won't do" George whispered back as he absent-mindedly started to stroke her hair back Jackie smiled sleepily both from tiredness and the potion she had been given. "He will be too busy killing me, and then my mum will be finishing the job" George said as he looked at her.

"Jackie" George said looking at her,

"Yeah George" she yawned.

"I'm sorry for leaving you, if I hadn't of ran off so quick that you couldn't keep up you wouldn't of been hurt" George said as he looked at her sadly,

"It's not your fault" she whispered as her eyes started to fall shut as George continued to stroke her hair without realising.

"Goodnight Jackie" he whispered a few moments later he kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. Madam Pomfrey smiled at the sight if she'd ever seen love between such a young couple before that was it.

* * *

To apologise for the short chapter yesterday I made this one a bit longer. Hopefully a few chapters for you tomorrow night.

All characters except Jackie Lupin belong to JK Rowlin. Unfortunately I have no rights to the twins.


	12. Chapter 11  Remus Returns

**Chapter 11**

"Dad" Jackie groaned groggily as she started to come around the next morning and Saw Remus's face hovering over her as she lay in the hospital wing's bed.

"Oh Jackie what have you done you could have been seriously hurt you know" her dad said softly as he looked at her "you shouldn't be going outside of the school grounds unsupervised and especially not at night into the forbidden forest" he said as he leaned over her and hugged her softly.

"I know dad I'm sorry" Jackie whispered as she looked up at him.

* * *

"Do you think they will let us in to see her yet" George said as he picked at his breakfast why he, Fred, Angelina and Lee sat around the tables in the Great Hall.

"For goodness sake George why don't you just ask her out?" Fred exclaimed as he looked at him and laughed. George's cheeks flushed red as he looked at his friends.

"I am just concerned that's all" he said as he looked at them,

"Sure" Lee said laughing as he smirked at Fred who was still laughing at his younger twin.

* * *

"Dad you won't tell Molly about this will you?" Jackie asked as she looked at him pleadingly,

"Sorry love but Molly and Arthur already know" Remus said as he looked at her,

"Oh" Jackie said as she looked at him sadly,

"Are you sure you should be hanging around those two Jackie if you're going to get into trouble" Remus said.

"When do you guys think she will be let out?" Angelina asked as she looked at Fred and George.

"Shouldn't be long I reckon Madam Pomfrey will have her out before the end of the day although she will want her to rest" George explained as he looked at Angelina.

"Aww" Fred and Lee mocked looking at George as they laughed.

* * *

"Dad they are my best friends!" Jackie exclaimed as she looked at him in horror,

"Yes but you can make others your only in your first year and its only been a few months so far" he said as he looked at her.

"Dad I will not make others besides you of all people can't say that after all you are one of the Marauders dad" she said as tears rolled down her cheek angrily at the thought of having to lose her two best friends especially George.

"Ok keep your voice down and calm down I didn't mean to make you upset I just worry about you" he said as he looked at her seriously.

* * *

"Ugh Oh looks like someone's got a howler!" Lee exclaimed looking at the twins as Erald dropped the envelope in front of the twins after his crash landing.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY I AM SO DISAPOINTED IN YOU NOT ONLY DID YOU DISOBEY RULES YOURSELF BUT YOU DRAGGED THAT POOR GIRL WITH YOU! NOW SHE'S IN HOSPITAL SHE COULD HAVE BEEN SERIOUSLY HURT AS COULD THE PAIR OF YOU. YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELFS! IF I HEAR ANY MORE ABOUT YOUR MISBEHAVINGS DON'T THINK I WON'T COME DOWN THERE AND TEACH YOU A LESSON!" Their mothers angry voice sounded as they letter projected itself out to the pair.

Fred and George groaned flushing red in embarrassment as Lee, Angelina and the rest of the hall laughed. Well except Charlie and Percy who also looked rather embarrassed to have their mother's voice being projected out in front of everyone as it lectured their younger brothers.

* * *

"Jackie" George shouted as he entered the hospital ward not noticing that her father was at her bedside.

"Shhh" Madam Pomfrey scolded at him as she looked over.

"George" Jackie said softly as he got closer still none the wiser to her father being there although the others had noticed "guys" Jackie said as she looked at the others and smiled.

* * *

"Agh Mr Weasley and again Mr Weasley, now you're here I can have a few words" Remus said as he turned round and looked at the twins.

"Ohh…" George gulped as he looked at Jackie worriedly and then at his twin,

"Well you can't be as bad as mum anyways" Fred exclaimed as he looked at Remus.

"Dad please don't lecture them I decided to go out on my own accord they didn't make me do anything and if it wasn't for them I'd still be stuck down that ditch" Jackie said as she looked at her father pleadingly.

"And we are sorry that she got hurt Mr Lupin" George quickly said not wanting Jackie to take the blame for them he'd rather take the blame himself than have her get in trouble.

"I will let you both off this once but it's only because of my daughters pleas. If she gets hurt again because of the pair of you then there will be hell to pay you hear me!" Remus exclaimed as he looked at them.

"Can you please keep the noise down" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed angrily as she walked by "Remus you should know better your no longer a student now you know" she said looking at him.

Jackie looked at Angelina like she was about to die from embarrassment and was pleading with her best friend to get her out.

* * *

"So how are you feeling Jackie?" Angelina asked after Remus had left and the group were alone around her bedside relieved that it was weekend and they could spend a while with her without having to go off to lessons.

"Not bad just sore" Jackie said as she sat up in the bed so she could talk better. "I'm sorry about dad guys" Jackie said looking at Fred and George apologetically.

"Don't worry he was nothing compared to mum!" Fred exclaimed as he looked at her.

"Yeah she sent a howler and embarrassed us in front of the whole school" George explained. "You didn't get told off by your dad did you?" George asked concerned.

"Just a little but he was more concerned" Jackie said as she looked at them and sighed.

"What's wrong?" George and Angelina both asked concerned,

"he told me to stop being friends with you two" Jackie said as she pointed at the twins. George looked horrified at the thought of losing her. "But then I just told him that he couldn't judge like that especially when he was one of the marauders" she explained "oops" she muttered as she covered her mouth up realising that she had just let her dad's secret out and not just to Fred and George but Lee and Angelina too.

"What you never told us that?" George and Fred said as they looked at her in shock and amazement that her father had something to do with the map that they now had hold of.

"Just slipped my mind" Jackie said with a shrug as she smirked at the twins.


	13. Chapter 12  Birthday Foolsday

**Chapter 12**

Months passed and the New Year had been and gone it was now the twins 12th birthday. Lee, Jackie and Angelina had chipped in to buy them a whole bagful of Zonko's items which they had been sure the twins would love.

The second the clock struck midnight on April 1st 1990 the two Weasley twins in the Gryffindor tower were wide awake.

"Ready Fred" George said smiling widely,

"Ready George" Fred sang out as he jumped up onto his bed while the other boys woke with a groan.

"Happy Birthday to you" George sang looking at Fred,

"Happy Birthday to you" Fred joined in the song as he looked at his brother,

"Happy Birthday to Fred and George Happy Birthday to Us" They finished the song together huge grins plastered across their faces.

* * *

"Bloody hell you can hear those two from here" Jackie sighed rubbing her eyes as the boys singing woke her up.

"I know I'm going to kill them" Angelina said as she got out of bed and went to pull Jackie with her.

"No way are they seeing us looking like this Angie we are waiting until the morning then we will get them" Jackie said laughing as she looked at her. She had no plans on going seeing George while she was half asleep and in her pyjama's.

* * *

"Come on Fred" George whispered as he got out of bed to sneak down to the common room.

"What are we doing?" Fred asked as he looked at his twin as they took a seat by the fire.

"Planning of course it is our birthday which means" George began with a wicked grin,

"April fool's day" Fred finished his twin's sentence with a playful grin spreading across his face.

"You got the dungbombs" George said as he looked at Fred,

"Yep" Fred grinned at his brother "You got the map?" he asked George.

"Sure have" George answered pulling the map from his pocket. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" George said tapping his wand against the map. Once the map had revealed itself the twins left the Gryffindor common room and used the map to walk down the corridors ready to set their traps for unsuspecting teachers and caretakers. They would show them that you did not cross the Weasley twins. Other students may have been scared of Snape and Filch but the Weasley twins certainly weren't.

* * *

"Lee, where are Fred and George I thought the excited pair would be the first in here this morning" Jackie said as she and Angelina made their way into the common room when morning broke.

"Don't know haven't seen them since earlier" Lee answered as he looked at the girls,

"I want to kill them for waking us up so early" Angelina said as she yawned and took a seat in the chair.

"Kill who?" the trio heard the voice of the two twins in question.

* * *

"You two!" Angelina exclaimed turning around and scalding at the twins.

"Happy Birthday" Jackie sang as she rushed over and hugged Fred before moving onto George.

"Oi his is longer than mine!" Fred exclaimed with a smirk as he looked at Jackie still clinging onto his twin.

"Erm no I wasn't" Jackie said as she quickly let go of him.

"So what did you two get us?" Fred asked as Charlie and Percy walked into the common room,

"an you better not say books Percy!" George finished as he looked at his brother.

"Yeah something more like a nice broom" Fred added hopefully,

"You wish I'll be getting one for myself before you two" Charlie smirked laughing as he handed them the parcel and then took a seat by Jackie.

* * *

"What are you two up to?" Jackie asked curiously as she sat in Potions with Angelina, Fred, George and Lee and looked at the twins that were chatting away to each other.

"your waiting for something to happen aren't you" Angelina added as she looked at them.

"They've been pranking I knew it!" Lee exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down Lee and shut up" Fred and George exclaimed as Snape started to walk towards them.

"One, Two and Three" the twins said looking at their professor as they waited. Suddenly dung bombs came flying out of the vents above where Snape was stood the class burst out laughing.

"Oh my god that's brilliant" Lee said as he high fived the twins under the desk.

"You two are in so much trouble" Jackie said as she looked at them.

* * *

Later that morning after they had already pulled off a handful of pranks succesfully the twins walked into Transfiguration holding out a cup as they walked over to Professor McGonagall.

"Professor McGonagall would you like a cup of tea we made it especially for you our birthday treat" Fred spoke as he and George handed her the tea cup.

"Boys if you think I haven't heard about your pranks with the other teachers and Mr Filch you are mistaken and I'm not silly enough to fall for your nose-biting tea cup prank" Professor McGonagall said as she retouched the glasses on her face as she looked at them.

"But miss we promise we would never do that to you" George said as he looked at her and smiled.

"Really boys I'm not falling for it now enough or I'll have to deduct more points and we don't want that for the team do we" she told them warningly.

"She's right you know we already lost what 100 points today" Jackie said as she looked at them after they had joined the other three at the bank of desks that they always shared.

"Don't fret about it Jackie" Fred said as he smiled at her.

"You won't be saying that when Slytherin win the house cup will you" Jackie shot back at Fred.

"Not again you two!" Angelina, George and Lee shouted as they looked at the bickering pair.

* * *

_**Sorry this one kind of sucks its kind of a filler chapter.**_

_**Hopefully a few more tomorrow depending how I feel as I'm feeling really ill again don't you just hate the flu.**_

_**All characters belong to J K Rowlin unfortunately I do not own any rights to Fred and George.**_


	14. Chapter 13  Letters

**Chapter 13**

It was August now and the summer had been really long and boring for Jackie although she had enjoyed spending time with her dad. She missed the boys and Angelina terribly and was looking forward to getting back to Hogwarts. She had spent most of the summer reading or writing letters to the boys and Angelina, well mainly Angelina and George, Lee and Fred could never be bothered writing that much.

Jackie picked up her quill and started to write out another letter to the one person she had wrote to most over the summer.

_'George,_

_I'm so bored as much as I love spending time here with dad when you don't have any siblings it gets incredibly dull. I've actually read Hogwarts a History twice can you believe that! An even for someone who loves reading like me that's quite enough. _

_Hope things are better at the Burrow don't be playing too much Quidditch without me and Angelina we can't have you both getting better than us can we!_

_Write back_

_Love Jackie x _

_Oh PS tell Fred he's lazy and needs to pick up his quill and write back once in a while!'_

Jackie laughed at the last line before placing it in the last owl and passing it onto Snowy ready for her to take it.

"George Weasley, The Burrow" She told Snowy. Not that Snowy needed telling twice it had been the place she had flown to most after all.

* * *

"Boys breakfast" Molly Weasley shouted up the stairs of the burrow. "Thanks Ginny" Molly said as her daughter finished setting the table before taking a seat herself. Percy walked down the stairs calmly.

"Morning mum" he said as he walked over to the table and sat down,

"Morning Percy" Molly said as she smiled. "Now where are your brot…" Molly started to ask just then Charlie, Fred, George and Ron slid down the banister.

"Honestly boys do you have to do that!" Molly exclaimed as she looked at them. "Charles Weasley I expected better from you!" she said as she frowned looking at her second eldest.

"Oi what about us!" Fred and George exclaimed Molly just shook her head and sat down at the table as Arthur Weasley came through into the kitchen after arriving home from work.

* * *

"Oh look an owl" Molly said as she saw the familiar white bird flying towards the Burrow again,

"Snowy again another letter for Georgie from his lover girl" Fred mocked his twin.

"Shut up Fred" George said standing from the table to go and let the owl in. "Morning Snowy" he greeted stroking the owl as he took the letter before heading for the stairs.

"Awww he wants to read it alone" Ron said as he looked at George and laughed

"well he is in love Ronniekins" Fred said as he smirked.

"Boys honestly leave your brother alone" Molly said as she looked at the two of them.

* * *

George laughed as he read the letter she'd read Hogwarts a history twice and was getting worried about them being better than Quidditch. She missed him and George wished that he could have her come and stay with them for a bit. His heart leapt as he read the last line she had put love.

"They will never be better than us Georgie" Fred said as he peered over George's shoulder.

"Oi you shouldn't be reading this" George said as he hid it from his brother.

"Oh yes I should" Fred smirked snatching it from his hands.

"Fred give it back" George shouted as he chased him around their beds.

"Oh she put love Jackie" Fred added with a smirk as he looked over the last line. "An hey I'm not lazy!" he exclaimed as he looked at the last part.

* * *

"George wait" Fred said as George was about to send his letter back with Snowy. Fred handed the bird another envelope for Jackie.

"Wow your actually writing back" George said smirking at his brother.

"Yeah well thought I should send a letter other than all those love letters the two of you have been sharing" Fred replied as he put his shoes on and went to grab his broom.

"Come on you two we are waiting!" Charlie shouted from outside as he sat on his broom ready to play their usual Quidditch game out in the yard.

* * *

"Welcome back Snowy" Remus greeted as he let the owl in. "Jackie you have two more letters one of them a howler" he said as he walked over to her and handed her the envelopes.

Jackie decided to open the howler first although she did so rather nervously with her father looking at her.

"I AM NOT LAZY! Oh and George is so happy that you are signing off with Love when's the wedding!" the familiar voice of Fred Weasley sang out and ended with a kissing noise

" Wedding!" Remus exclaimed. "Jackie I hope you don't have a boyfriend Jackie your far to young" Remus spoke as he looked at her protectively and picked up the shards of shredded parchment.

Jackie blushed she was going to kill Fred Weasley when she saw him.

* * *

She decided to take George's letter outside to read it in privacy.

_'Jackie,_

_Spoke to mum and if your dad lets you then she said you can come and stay at the Burrow for a week._

_Hope that you can make it because I miss you._

_Love George x'_

Jackie finished the letter with the hugest smile on her face. She raced back inside to ask her dad.

"Dad!" Jackie shouted as she ran over to him and hugged him excitedly,

"yes love" he said as he smiled down at his little girl.

"George and Fred have asked me to the Burrow for a week please can I go dad please!" Jackie pleaded excitedly as she stared at him with her large eyes a mischievous grin on her face that was exactly like that of Sirius. Remus frowned slightly at the last thought he couldn't believe what one of his best friend's had done and he hated being reminded that Jackie wasn't actually his daughter.

"Please dad" Jackie pleaded breaking Remus from his thoughts.

"All right as long as Molly says its ok we will go by Floo first thing in the morning" he said as he hugged her tightly to him.


	15. Chapter 14  The Burrow

**Chapter 14**

"Dad come on wake up I'm ready to go" Jackie said as she raced into her dad's room at the crack of dawn. Remus rubbed his eyes as he sat up in bed he'd never seen her up so early before.

"It's only six Jackie they will still be in bed" Remus said as he yawned.

"Molly will be up dad I'm sure of it George told me that she's always up at the crack of dawn to make the breakfast please dad come on" Jackie said as she looked at him excitedly.

"Ok Ok let me get dressed" he replied. Jackie hurried out of the room and ran downstairs to wait by the fire.

* * *

"Remus, Jackie how lovely to see you so nice and early" Molly greeted them as they flooed into the Weasley living room.

"Good Morning Molly sorry it's so early but Jackie was excited about getting here" Remus said laughing as he looked at his daughter and laughed she was starring around the place she seemed enchanted as she watched everything that was happening.

"Wow" she said amazed as she looked at the Enchanted Weasley Grandfather clock. She smiled as she saw Fred and George on it as well as all the other brothers and Ginny. Molly, Charlie, Fred, George, Percy, Ron and Ginny were all set on home while Arthur's and Bill's were pointing at work. Fred and George had told Jackie about how Bill worked in Egypt for Gringotts bank, she knew he'd been head boy at Hogwarts when he'd been there and that he like all the other Weasley children except Percy loved to play Quidditch. Like Charlie he'd also been on the team at Hogwarts.

"Right I should be getting off Jackie you behave for Mrs Weasley" Remus said as he looked at his daughter and hugged her.

"It's Molly Remus. Are you sure you'd not like to stay for some breakfast Arthur will be back shortly" she told him as she smiled at him.

"No I need to be getting going Molly but thank you. Goodbye Jackie" Remus said Jackie kissed her father on the cheek and hugged him once more before she watched him floo home.

* * *

"Mrs Weasley" Jackie asked as she looked at the twins mother and smiled slightly nervous.

"Yes dear" Molly asked as she looked at the young girl.

"Can I go and wake Fred and George up?" as she smiled hopefully.

"Of course dear maybe they will listen if you do it. It's the first bedroom on the second floor" Molly told Jackie as she smiled at the girl before she went back to her cooking.

* * *

Jackie hurried up the narrow winding staircase of the Burrow until she got to the twins bedroom. Without knocking Jackie raced into the twin's room thinking that the pair of them would still be asleep.

"Merlin's beard Jackie!" George bellowed turning scarlet as he looked at the girl he liked stood in his and Fred's room as he stood frozen by his bed in his boxers.

Jackie froze in shock unable to take her eyes off him as she blushed a deep shade of pink.

"Bloody hell George what is it?" Fred groaned as he woke up and sat up in bed. He had to rub his eyes as he saw Jackie in front of him.

"Jackie what are you doing in here and so early?" he asked she didn't reply. Fred noticed her flushed cheeks and turned to see what she was staring at his twin was only in his boxers. Fred burst into laughter.

"Erm erm" Jackie stuttered speechless still starring at George.

* * *

"Jackie you should go wait outside while we get changed" George said as he finally came back down to earth and grabbed his quilt

"I'm so sorry George" Jackie said as she rushed out.

* * *

"Will you two keep the noise down" Percy's aggravated voice came as he stepped out of his room in his pyjamas. "Jackie what are you doing here?" he asked as he looked at her his hand running through his unruly orange hair that was fluffed up obviously having only just woken up by George's scream.

"Coming to stay for the week sorry for waking you up it was my fault really I gave them a bit of a scare" she said as she blushed.

* * *

"Bloody hell!" George muttered as he got dressed his face still slightly pink,

"oh man you should of seen the both of you" Fred laughed as he looked at George. "Couldn't take your eyes off each other wait until I tell Lee and Angelina" he added before pulling his shirt over his head.

"you wouldn't dare" George said as he grabbed his pillow and chucked it at his brother's head.

"I would" Fred laughed.

"You can come in now Jackie don't worry we are dressed now" Fred joked as he opened the door.

"I'm so sorry George" Jackie said blushing as she walked inside the twin's room once more.

"It's ok" he said as he looked at her.

"I should have knocked but I didn't think you'd be up yet" she said as she looked at him before she started to look around the room curiously.

* * *

"What is all of this" she said as she looked around at all the things the twin's had been working on,

"Just some things we are inventing" George told her as he walked over to her and smiled giving her a welcoming hug. Jackie smiled the hug making her feel warm and cuddly inside.

"Maybe we can get you a love potion made up Jackie although I don't think we need that do we Georgie!" Fred exclaimed as he walked over to them.

"Fred!" George exclaimed as he whacked his brother in the arm.

* * *

"Guy's I'm trying to sleep!" Percy's voice rang out again from his bedroom.

"Yes Percy" the boys groaned at their elder brother's moans. He was always telling the pair of them to be quiet.

"We should go downstairs the breakfast your mum was making smelled delicious" Jackie said as she smiled at the boys.

"It is you just wait until you try her cooking you will love it" George told her as he helped her up off the bed. Fred winked at George as the trio headed downstairs.

* * *

_Thanks to AllHailTheQueen for your continued reviews. :)_

_All characters belong to J K Rowlin except Jackie Lupin. Unfortunately I do not own any right's to Fred and George Weasley._


	16. Chapter 15 Charlie's Gift for George

**Chapter 15**

"Morning Jackie, George has told us so much about you" Mr Weasley said as he smiled at the young girl who was sat in between the twins at the table.

"Morning Mr Weasley" Jackie said as she blushed at the idea that George had been talking about her. Fred couldn't help but laugh it was true George hadn't stopped talking about Jackie all summer.

"So how is your father? It's been a while since I saw him" Arthur spoke as Molly set the plates down at the table.

"He's fine thanks Mr Weasley" Jackie said before tucking into the breakfast that Molly had prepared. "Wow Mrs Weasley this is delicious" Jackie spoke after she had finished a mouthful.

"Why thank you dear" Molly spoke smiling brightly at the twin's best friend.

* * *

"Come on then Jackie now that we have you at the Burrow how about a game of Quidditch we can show you how much better than you we are" Fred said as he smirked at Jackie as they sat out in the Garden.

"Sounds like fun and I think you will find that the team I'm on will win" Jackie said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well me and Fred are on the same team always you can be with Ginny and then we can have Charlie" George said as he looked at them "and you two with Ron" he finished.

"No we will go with Charlie" Ginny said as she grabbed her broom.

"Yeah that sounds fairer I'll go with the girls and you two go with Ron" Charlie said as he climbed on his broom ready to play.

"But what about Percy won't he want to play as well I'd feel bad taking his place?" Jackie said.

"Percy want to play he will be relieved! " George said with a laugh. "Accio Broom" he called summoning his broom ready to join the others.

"Thanks for getting me off the hook Jackie now I can go study you should have come earlier in the Summer" Percy said as he went back inside with his books so that he could get some peace and quiet away from the noise of the game that was about to begin.

* * *

"Great goal Charlie" Jackie said letting go of her broom with one hand to high five Charlie as he scored a goal past Ron who was in goal. They were twenty points up already thanks to Charlie's quick thinking and brilliant flying skills.

"Get in George!" Fred shouted as George scored past Ginny, while Jackie and Charlie had lost concentration from scoring and had been caught out in celebration.

"Shouldn't be so smug Miss Lupin" George winked at Jackie as he quickly flew past her as Fred chased down Charlie who now had the ball.

"Oh bloody hell" Fred muttered as Jackie scored again for the other team she was never going to let him live this down if they didn't win and at the moment that didn't look likely. But it wasn't over yet the Snitch still hadn't been caught.

* * *

Fred soon wished he hadn't thought of that so soon as when the brother that is playing on the other team is Charlie. Who was now swooping down at lightning speed towards the snitch. Fred swooped down after him but it was too late Charlie had already caught the snitch with his outstretched hand.

"Told you we'd win!" Jackie sang as she and Ginny jumped around the twins as Charlie looked on laughing. The twins and Ron both looked rather pissed off at the loss they three of them were never good at losing even when it was a game in the garden. Charlie thought it'd be funny to see what they'd be like when they actually played on the Gryffindor team.

"Yeah yeah Jackie" Fred muttered as he sat down in the grass out of breath.

"You have to admit it Fred she did do brilliantly" George said as he smiled at Jackie. Jackie turned pink as she blushed from his compliments.

"Thanks George" Jackie said as she smiled at him.

"I have to say I think you will all make the team this year" Charlie informed them as he lay down on the grass beside them all.

* * *

"Guys" Charlie said as he knocked on the door to Fred and George's room later that night.

"Come in" both twins answered as Charlie walked in he noticed the two of them sat around something on the floor in their pyjamas with Jackie as they all looked over something. Although when he reached them he noticed it was just a blank piece of parchment.

"I should be getting off to bed Goodnight guys" she said as she raced off ready to join Ginny in the bedroom that she was sharing with the youngest Weasley. George watched as she raced off a lopsided grin on his face.

"You know George, Fred's right you are smitten" Charlie said as he sat down on the end of George's bed as he clutched the copy of the book he was going to give George in his hands.

"See told you it was obvious!" Fred exclaimed.

"Merlin's Beard Fred keep your voice down she may hear!" George exclaimed as he threw his pillow at his twin.

* * *

"Hey Jackie" Ginny said tiredly as Jackie ran into the room,

"Sorry for waking you Ginny" Jackie said as she climbed into her bed that Mrs Weasley had set up for her.

"It's ok I was still awake" Ginny said as she starred at the ceiling. "Jackie are you going to be my sister" the nine year old asked her. She may have been young but she was an extremely bright witch like her mother.

"What?" Jackie asked nearly choking as she sat up in bed.

* * *

"What's that you have anyway Charlie" Fred asked his older brother,

"A present for George" Charlie said as he handed George the book.

"Twelve Fail Safe Ways To Charm Witches" George said as he looked at the cover of the book he had just been given. Fred burst out laughing as George looked at Charlie slightly confused. "Thanks but why" he said as he smiled at him.

"Thought you could use it on Jackie although I have to say with all the compliments that you were giving her today she will be your girlfriend in no time" he said with a wink. "Good night little brothers" he added as he walked out of the room leaving the twins to their own devices.

* * *

"You and George you're in love aren't you" she said as she smiled at her.

"Ok I do like him yes" Jackie admitted to Ginny.

"Good because I like you and I've always wanted a sister" Ginny said yawning as she rested her head back down on the pillow.

"Me too" Jackie said sighing happily as she leaned back into her own pillow "Good night Ginny" she said shutting her eyes. "Good night George" she whispered smiling at the idea that he was right above them. Over the summer her feelings for George had only gotten stronger and the very idea of what Ginny had said to her made Jackie happier than she could ever imagine. She knew that tonight she would be having some of the happiest dreams she could hope for and they would all involve George Weasley.

* * *

Please review it makes my day. :)

All characters except Jackie Lupin belong to J K Rowlin. Unfortunately I don't own any rights to Fred and George Weasley.


	17. Chapter 16  12 Fail Safe Ways To Cha

**Chapter 16**

"Find anything helpful yet?" Fred said as he woke the next morning to find his twin looking through the book that Charlie had given to him last night.

"Just seeing what was in it that's all" George said as he quickly dropped it.

"Personally think you should just go up to her and snog her senseless George" Fred said.

"Merlin's Beard Fred I can't do that!" George exclaimed.

* * *

"Can I come in?" Jackie asked knocking on the door a while later.

"Yes it's safe unless you wanted to catch George in his undies again" Fred said snickering to himself while George blushed scarlet and threw the book under his pillow.

"Morning" Jackie said smiling as she walked inside and walked over to take a seat on the edge of George's bed.

"You look really pretty Jackie" George said as he smiled at her. Fred burst out laughing.

"Thanks George you look good too" Jackie said. Fred was now laughing so much that he started to choke. "You ok Fred?" Jackie asked concerned.

"Yeah he will be fine ignore him" George told her,

"Hey I'm dying here!" Fred exclaimed as he looked at George.

* * *

"Jackie what would you like to do today? we can all do anything that you decide?" George asked her. Fred laughed again he really must of spent a while reading some of the chapters in that book. Fred though decided it would be funny to have his own say in things.

"Unless it involves going to a library or reading books all day" Fred chipped in.

"No if that's what you want to do we will do it" George said with a smile although he did hope she wouldn't pick that.

"Like hell we will!" Fred shot back.

"Guys stop it!" Jackie exclaimed as she stood up.

"It's a lovely day I think I'd like to go out and explore the area a bit more" Jackie said as she walked over and looked out of the window.

"Anywhere in particular?" George asked as he walked behind her.

"No ill let the pair of you show me the way" Jackie said as she turned back around to smile at the twins.

* * *

"Jackie why don't you fly with me on my broom while you don't know the way" George said as he looked at her hoping that she would agree to it. Fred however decided that he could have some fun with this.

"But George why can't she go on her own broom and just follow us" he said as he looked at his twin and winked.

"I don't know" Jackie said as she tried to contemplate her options she loved to fly on her own but the thought of being on the same broom as George with his arms around her sent chills down her spine. "I'll come with you George" she said finally as she walked over to him and hopped on his broom, George jumped on behind her and nervously moved closer both of their faces blushing pink. George turned and smiled at Fred mischievously before he wrapped his arms around Jackie and kicked off following his brother into the air.

* * *

"It's beautiful" Jackie said as they flew over the lake not far away from the Burrow. George and Fred couldn't help themselves at the thought of what they could do the next thing Jackie knew both the broom she and George shared and the broom Fred was on were flying down at lightning speed towards the water. Jackie shut her eyes for a moment not wanting to look.

"One two three" she heard the twins voices and felt George's hand take hers the next thing she knows she's no longer on the broom and her feet are hitting the water, then her legs and the rest of her body soon follow before she is fully submerged her hand still clutching tightly onto George.

"You ok?" George asked with a cheeky grin as he held onto Jackie and pulled her so that her head was back up above surface.

"Fred and George Weasley I can't believe you just did that!" Jackie exclaimed with a splutter.

"Sorry" George said with a giggle as Fred swam towards the pair quietly.

"Where is Fred anyway" Jackie asked as she tried to spot him out.

"Right here" Fred suddenly shouted as he sent a large wave of water over Jackie and George's heads.

"Fred!" Jackie and George screamed as they resurfaced moments later and went after him a full blown water fight emerging between the three.

* * *

"Your mum's going to kill us!" Jackie exclaimed a few hours later when the three of them were sopping wet from the water and it had started to go dark.

"What the wonderful Jackie Lupin doesn't know a drying charm!" Fred exclaimed in horror. Charm's was the one lesson that Jackie wasn't better at the twins at. George cast the charm on the three of them drying them instantly.

"Wow when did you two learn that one?" Jackie asked as she looked at them.

"Oh that ages ago when you're up to mischief as much as us two you need spells and charms like that all the time especially the non-verbal ones." George said as they both looked at her.

"No wonder your both Professor Flitwick's favourites!" Jackie exclaimed as the twins summoned their brooms ready to head back to the Burrow.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Molly Weasley's shout came the second the three of them quietly crept into the house trying to get in unnoticed.

"Sorry Mrs Weasley" Jackie said as she moved behind George nervously.

"Well Fred, George!" she exclaimed shaking her head "tea's been ready for over an hour!" she exclaimed looking at them.

"Sorry mum" the twins said as they gulped.

"Well go on then go sit down" she said as she shooed them into the kitchen.

* * *

_Please review as it's always feels extremely nice to receive them. :)_

_All characters belong to J K Rowlin except Jackie Lupin. Unfortunately I don't own any rights to Fred and George._


	18. Chapter 17  Goodbye For Now

**Chapter 17**

Jackie looked at George and Fred sadly a week had passed by already and it was time for her to go back home with Remus who had arrived before breakfast.

"I can't believe it's time for you to go home already" George said as he hugged Jackie.

"Me too but I will see you both next week on the Hogwarts Express" Jackie said as she looked back at George then at Fred. "Oh and I'm expecting an owl on my birthday on Friday even from you Fred!" Jackie finished as she looked at the twins.

"You will" Fred responded laughing as he hugged her as well.

"Come on Jackie time to go" Remus said as he walked over to them.

"See you next week guys" Jackie said waving at them as tears stung her eyes.

* * *

"Cheer up Georgie" Fred said as he looked at his twin who was lay back against his bed frowning.

"I am" George said as he sat up.

"No you're not your being a right misery guts" Fred said as he grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him up from the bed. "Come on let's think of something to send to Jackie for her birthday" he said as he led him over to their cauldrons.

* * *

"So how was your stay at the Burrow" Remus asked Jackie as she sat beside him resting her head on his shoulder just like she used to when she was younger.

"It was great dad I had so much fun" Jackie told him as she sighed.

"Not happy to be back with your old dad eh?" he asked as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry dad it's not that. I am happy to be back with you. I just miss George and Fred" she said as she looked at him.

"I know but you'll be seeing them next week don't worry about it" he said as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Why don't you head on up to bed and get an early night you must have had a busy week" he told her. Jackie nodded her head and raced off upstairs.

* * *

Two days later Jackie awoke to Errol flying into her window with a thud

"Errol" She said as she smiled as she let him in. She took the two letters from him and then the small parcel which he held. One of the two letters was a howler she decided to open this one first and thought that she would do so while she was up here alone.

"Happy Birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday to Jackie happy Birthday to you" the familiar voices of Fred and George sang out of the envelope which signed itself off with a kiss before shredding itself onto the bed. Jackie smiled trust them to think of doing that.

Next she decided to pick up the letter that she knew was from George a smile appearing on her face before she had even opened it.

'_Jackie_

_Happy Birthday I hope you enjoyed our little song. I wish that I could be there to sing it to you but I can't so we may treat you to a rendition of it when we are on the train back to school. We couldn't afford much for your birthday so we thought that we would make you something instead. It was mainly my idea I am the brains of the operation after all (Don't tell Fred I said that)._

_Fred told me to say Open your parcel already presents are better than letters. We know what you're like. So please do open your present and I'll see you on Sunday I'm sure you'll be looking your usual beautiful self._

_Love George_

_Xx'_

Jackie squealed as she read the last parts of the letter he thought she was beautiful and he'd signed off with two kisses after his usual Love George.

* * *

"Candy in a can" Jackie read aloud to herself as she looked at the present she had just opened. She didn't know whether to trust eating anything made for her by the twins. However she decided that although Fred would find it highly amusing to prank her with something she was sure that George wouldn't do so.

"Wow these are actually really good" Jackie said to herself as she took another one.

"You talking to yourself dear" Remus said as he walked into her room. "Happy Birthday" he said walking over to her and kissing her cheek.

"Thanks daddy do you want one the twins made them" Jackie said as she smiled at him.

"They won't poison me will they?" he said as he took one. Jackie laughed and shook her head.

* * *

"George its Snowy" Ginny said as she saw the bird arrive at the Burrow the next morning.

"Snowy" George greeted as he raced to get the envelope from her.

'_George,_

_Thank you so much for the present and song you and Fred sent. Tell him I said thank you as well. Your present was amazing I can't believe you made them yourselves. Oh and don't even think about singing to me on the train or I won't speak to either of you for the rest of the year._

_See you on Sunday at the station I'm sure you'll look charming as usual._

_Miss you loads._

_Love Jackie_

_Xxx' _

"Awwww" Ginny cooed as she peered over her brother's shoulder.

"Let me have a look" Fred said as he looked over the other one.

"Look Ginny they are in love" Fred sang. "Jackie I love you" he sang,

"Jackie I do when were apart" Ginny sang,

"My heart beats only for you" Fred finished the song before he and Ginny burst into laughter.

"Thanks for that" George said rolling his eyes at them "An Fred look what you've been turning her into" George said as he looked at his little sister before he pulled her to him and started to tickle her.

"George no" she screamed laughing.

* * *

Please review it means a lot to me. :)

All characters except Jackie Lupin belong to J K Rowlin. Unfortunately I do not own any rights to Fred and George Weasley.


	19. Chapter 18  Return to Hogwarts

**Chapter 18**

Sunday had arrived and Jackie was up bright and early ready to go to Hogwarts excited to be going back to see Fred, George, Angelina and Lee.

"Ok Ok I'm up" Remus groaned rubbing his eyes as Jackie shook him awake bright and early on the Sunday morning ready to make the trip to Hogwarts for Second Year.

"Come on dad hurry" she said as she pulled at his arms trying to drag him out.

"You know I may actually get some sleep once your back there" Remus sighed as he looked at her and yawned.

"But dad you really will miss me" she said with a laugh before she rushed out of the room to go and wait downstairs for him.

* * *

"Fred, George if you don't hurry up we will be late" Percy shouted his arms folded across his chest as he waited by the steps with Molly, Arthur, Ginny and Ron ready to go and catch the train.

"You're not a prefect yet Percy" George said as he slid down the banister,

"Doesn't stop him acting like one" Fred muttered as he followed his twin down the banister.

"Honestly boys leave your brother alone. Now come on" Molly said shaking her head as she followed her husband out to the car.

* * *

"See I told you we would make it in plenty of time love" Remus said as he looked at his daughter as they looked over at the Hogwarts Express sat on platform 9 and ¾'s. "Spotted any of your friends yet?" Remus asked her. Jackie shook her head as she kept a look out for them.

"Jackie" She suddenly heard the familiar voice of one of her best friends.

"Ange!" Jackie shouted as she ran over to her and hugged her.

"Hey how was your birthday and did you have a good time when you stayed at the Burrow?" Angelina asked curiously as she looked at her.

"It was brilliant I'll tell you more when we are at school" she said motioning to her dad that was stood next to them now talking to Angelina's parents.

* * *

"Oi Jackie, Angelina!" the girls suddenly heard the shouts of the twins.

"George!" Jackie screamed as she ran up to him and jumped into his arms.

"Hey there" George said catching her and holding onto her tightly a little shocked at what happened but enjoying it non the left.

"Bloody Hell looks like a few days apart made you both even more eager!" Fred said with a wink as he looked at Angelina.

"Fred Weasley!" Molly shouted scolding her son. George still had hold of Jackie as Lee Jordan walked over towards them.

* * *

"I see that the lovely couple are still together" Lee said with a grin as he winked at Fred.

"We are not a couple" Jackie and George said as George finally let her down to the floor gently.

"My daughter doesn't need a boyfriend until she is at least in her twenties" Remus said with a shake of his head. Both George's and Jackie's mouth's hung open in shock.

"Oh but Remus I think they'd be cute together and can't you just see it they will be married and have a family" Molly said as she thought happily about the idea of having some grandkids to run around the Burrow.

"Now now Molly" Arthur laughed as he looked at his wife.

"Mum!" George exclaimed as he blushed scarlet.

* * *

"So you're not going to be trying out for the team?" Angelina asked Lee as the five friends sat in a compartment together on the train.

"No I'm going to go in for commentary now that the position is up for grabs." Lee said as he looked at them.

"That's great Lee" Jackie said with a smile.

"You will be able to comment on how we are playing awesome" George said confident that he and Fred would make the team.

"Yes and how we are the best beaters to ever grace the Gryffindor shirt" Fred said as he looked at the others.

"You two are so cocky at times" Jackie said rolling her eyes.

"Besides with two new chasers on the team why would they be concentrating on the beaters" Angelina said with a wink as she high fived Jackie.

"Well we will have to see what happens hopefully we can impress Charlie and Oliver" Jackie said.

The girls giggled slightly at the thought of seeing Oliver Woods again still holding their crush from the first year. George's face fell a little she liked Oliver Wood not him.

* * *

"Hey guys will I be seeing any of you at the try outs" Oliver asked as he sat down by Percy and looked at Fred, George, Jackie, Angelina and Lee.

"We are" Fred and George said as they looked at him.

"We are too right Jackie" Angelina said as she smiled at him unable to take her eyes away from him.

"That's right" Jackie said blushing. George felt like his heart was being ripped away from him how on earth was he going to compete with Oliver Wood. George didn't realise that Jackie had no feelings for Oliver Wood outside of friendship despite a little crush on him. It was George who she had her sight firmly set on.

* * *

"What's up with you George?" Fred asked as they sat in their dorm later that night "having a lovers tiff with Jackie already" he added as he sat down on the end of his twins bed. George had been down in the dumps since they had gotten to Hogwarts and Fred wasn't sure why he thought he would of been ecstatic to be back especially after the way Jackie had greeted him at the station.

"She's not my lover Fred and she probably never will be" George said with a sigh.

"What are you on about Georgie? "Fred said as he looked at his brother shaking his head in disbelief.

"She's after Oliver Wood isn't she" George told his brother.

"Are you mental she's crazy about you George she practically threw herself on you this morning mate" Fred said as he looked at George with a smile,

"Yeah she did" George said his trademark grin spreading across his face as he thought back to that morning.

* * *

_All characters except Jackie Lupin belong to JK Rowlin. Unfortunately I do not have any rights to Fred or George._


	20. Chapter 19  Making The Team

**Chapter 19**

"Morning" George said as he made his way down to the common room the next morning and found Jackie sat on a seat starring into the fireplace.

"Hey" Jackie whispered sadly.

"What's wrong Jackie?" George asked concerned, he hoped that he hadn't upset her with how he reacted yesterday. "Please talk to me" he said as he sat beside her and put his hand on her knee.

"I'm sorry for scaring you off yesterday and ruining our friendship" Jackie cried that's when George noticed the tears that were rolling down her face.

"What you haven't scared me off or ruined our friendship" George said softly as he looked at her full of love and concern as he wiped the tear away.

"Then why did you hardly speak to me after we got here?" she asked him confused.

"Because I'm an idiot" he replied honestly brushing his hand through his hair.

* * *

Just then the sounds of thundering footsteps could be heard Jackie and George looked up to see Lee and Fred coming thundering into the room huge grins on their face.

"Come on you two you better get a move on if you want to make it to Quidditch try-outs" Fred said as he looked at them excitedly.

"Oh god I'd forgot about that" Jackie said as she quickly got up and rushed back to her room to get changed.

"So what was going on before we interrupted you? Have you two made up you looked pretty cosy to me Georgie" Fred said looking at his twin his eyes full of mischief.

"I was making amends after making her bloody cry because of how I treated her last night" George said as he stood up to summon his broom ready to go down for the try outs.

* * *

"Jackie calm down your shaking" Angelina said as they walked towards the stadium.

"I can't help it Angelina I'm nervous" Jackie said as she nearly tripped on a rock in the path.

"Easy there watch your step" George said rushing over to her and catching her mid fall.

"Thanks George" she said with a smile.

"It's ok and don't be nervous Jackie you're a great player and I'm sure you will make the team in a heartbeat" he told her honestly.

"Oh George that's really very sweet of you, thank you. An I have no trouble in saying that I'm sure you and George will be first choice for beaters" she told him.

"Come on you two stop with your flirting or we will be late" Fred said as he and Angelina turned to face them.

* * *

"Welcome Gryffindor's now as you may notice we have lost a lot of team members from last year but I hope that won't let it stop us from going out there to try and win the championship like we did last year. Now I expect everyone to go out there and try your best I want you to treat this like a proper game and show me why you deserve a spot on the team" Charlie spoke his voice deep and proud as he looked around the other Gryffindor's that stood before him.

Oliver stood behind him as vice-captain and both Fred and Jackie noticed that Angelina couldn't take her eyes off him the whole time.

* * *

Although Charlie was Fred and George's brother it hadn't guaranteed them a spot on the team however their performance that day did they were miles quicker and tougher than any of the other Gryfinddor beaters that had been trying out that day and had instantly impressed Oliver and the crowd that sat in the stands watching on.

For the girls well they impressed everyone they were running rings over all of the boys that had been trying out and had scored numerous goals between them. Charlie had been impressed with Jackie over the summer during the game in the yard but he had to say that he thought that Angelina may be even better than that which was saying something.

"Ange!" Jackie shouted out as she flew near the goals spotting her Angelina passed the ball over to her at lightning speed and Jackie shot it past the Gryffindor keeper.

"And a brilliant pass by chaser Angelina Johnson to fellow chaser Jackie Lupin" Lee shouted out as he held the microphone he was commentating on the try outs having already been selected ahead of the try outs to take up the commentary slot that had opened.

* * *

"Bloody hell you guys you were amazing out there" Lee said as he walked over to the four players who were waiting to hear from Charlie and Oliver with news on the try-outs. Jackie and Angelina sat playing exploding snap while Fred and George played Wizard chess with each other.

"Of course we were" Fred said as he moved his chess piece.

"Yeah well I don't think any of you have to worry about making the team" Lee said as he sat down beside the girls.

"Oh here he is" Angelina said quickly as Charlie and Oliver walked in. The five friends jumped up as did everyone else who had tried out for the team that day.

"Calm down everyone we don't want any injuries" Percy's voice rang out it was clear he was enjoying his new prefect status. Fred and George groaned at their older brother he really was such a stickler for behaving in an orderly manner and following rules which to Fred and George meant he was completely boring.

"We did it!" Fred and George shouted out as they high fived each other Jackie couldn't look but then she heard Angelina's voice ring out.

"We got in too Jackie!" she shouted as she hugged her best friend.

"We did!" Jackie exclaimed.

"See I told you, you didn't have to worry" George whispered in her ear as he leaned over to her.

* * *

_Please review as it means a lot to me._

_All characters except Jackie Lupin belong to J K Rowlin. Unfortunately I do not own any rights to Fred & George Weasley._


	21. Chapter 20  Marcus Flint

**Chapter 20**

A few weeks had passed by and training was well underway ready for the Quidditch season to start at Halloween. Charlie and Oliver had the team training hard they wanted to win the cup again this year especially as it was Charlie's final year at Hogwarts.

Fred, George and Angelina didn't find this hard as they concentrated more on Quidditch than on any classes which they had to attend or study for. Jackie however didn't like to not work hard at anything and was running herself ragged trying to do all of her work, Quidditch practice and the Frog Choir. She had decided to join this year after Professor Flitwick had begged after hearing her sing outside one of his lesson's one morning. Fred found this highly amusing and commented that she was trying even harder to become head girl than Percy was to become Head boy.

* * *

"Jackie are you ok?" Angelina asked as she watched Jackie rub her head.

"Yeah I'm fine" Jackie said as she tried to stifle her yawn while she continued to work on the transfiguration McGonagall had set concentrating hard to get it right the first time. She was McGonagall's favourite student out of the whole year and Jackie didn't plan on having that change anytime soon no matter how ill or tired she felt.

"Psst" Angelina whispered as she nudged Fred,

"What?" he asked as he turned round to race them.

"Get George" she whispered at Fred to get his brother who she thought may have more look in persuading Jackie than she did.

* * *

"Jackie" George said as he swapped seats with Angelina.

"Yes George" Jackie said not taking her eyes away from what she was doing.

"Are you ok?" he asked her concerned.

"I told you all I'm fine" Jackie said sighing as she rubbed her forehead.

"No you're not fine" George said as Professor McGonagall approached them.

* * *

"Mr Weasley why have you swapped places with Miss Johnson" Professor McGonagall asked "I really don't want you distracting Jackie when she is working so hard" she said as she looked at the young girl proudly as she worked away.

"But she's not well professor" George protested as he looked at her.

"Miss Lupin is this true?" the professor asked as she looked at her.

"I will be fine honestly Professor" Jackie said as she looked up from her work.

"You do look pale dear I think you should go back up to the dormitory and go to bed for the rest of the day if you feel any worse then you should go and see Madam Pomfrey.

"But I haven't finished this yet" Jackie said as she looked at her work.

"Don't worry about that now off you go" she said as she shooed Jackie away.

* * *

Jackie left the classroom and started to walk down the halls back towards the dormitories when she bumped into something hard and stumbled.

"Watch it Lupin" the bitter voice of Marcus Flint spat out at her.

"Why are you by the Gryffindor common room Marcus" Jackie said as she looked at him "I'll tell Percy or Professor McGonagall" she said as she looked at him she despised Marcus Flint.

"You wouldn't dare Lupin" he spat as he scowled at her.

"Want a bet" he said as he stepped closer to her and hovered over her Jackie cowered back against the wall in fear.

"Don't even think about it Flint!" George's booming voice said as he grabbed hold of the older boy by the collar and pushed him out of the way. "Don't think about going near her again you got me" he said with a scowl before he turned to face Jackie.

* * *

"Are you ok?" George asked her concerned. Jackie nodded and looked up at him quietly.

"Thanks George" she said softly as she looked at him.

"It's no problem Jackie come on let me walk you back to your room" he said as he wrapped his arm around her to help her back to bed.

"George" Jackie asked as she looked at him curiously.

"How come you're out of class? McGonagall will go mad if she sees you," Jackie told him.

"Relax she let me out said she wanted me to keep an eye on you until you got back to your room" George explained "it's a good job she did as well bloody Flint!" he muttered with a shake of his head.


	22. Chapter 21  Gryffindor v's Slytherin

**Chapter 21**

A month later the first match of the Quidditch season had arrived as usual this would be played against the Slytherins.

"Ok guys we've been preparing for two months for this one we know what this team are like and we must go out there to win it. They will stop and nothing to try and prevent that and keep your back up and eyes out because they are going to be trying to get everyone of us out of the game at some point I'm sure." Charlie said as he looked at his team. "Chasers I need you to go and get as many points on board as possible we never know how long it may be before the snitch appears. Fred, George as discussed you make sure that you can get as many of the Slytherins as possible and keep an eye on what they are doing to the rest of the team" he instructed his three chasers and then his brothers.

"Oh and guys don't be nervous you all got picked for a reason we can go out and do this" Charlie said he high fived his team before leading them out of their tent to head into the tunnel. Charlie and Wood's led the way out then it was Jackie's turn she was followed out by Fred and George before Angelina and Alicia walked out at the back.

* * *

"Don't be nervous you'll be great" George whispered over into Jackie's ear as he saw that she was shaking.

"Thanks George you too" Jackie whispered back.

"Don't be kissing now guys we have a game to play" Fred joked as he looked at them with a grin.

"Fred serious please we are about to go out" Oliver said sternly as he turned around to face them. Jackie, Fred and George gulped not daring to utter another word as the cheers started to go on outside and the wooded doors opened to the pitch.

* * *

"Hello and welcome to the first game of the season, today's game is Slytherin versus Gryffindor" Lee spoke while Fred and George flew widely around the stadium Jackie and Angelina circled lower and hung on to what Lee was saying as he practically spat out Slytherin while roaring about the Gryffindor team.

Jackie could hear the Gryffindor's chanting "Fight Fight Gryffindor" as she circled the field coming to a stop finally as they took position around where the case of match balls now sat.

"The players have taken their positions as Madam Hooch comes out onto the field ready to begin the game" Lee announced Fred, George and Charlie flew back down a little lower than they already had and looked around at the other team. Jackie could see Oliver glaring daggers at the opposing team. Jackie seethed in anger as she saw Marcus Flint glare at her before giving her a sharp wink. George happened to notice this as well and had to stop himself from throwing his bat towards the Slytherin captain.

"Now I want a clean game from all of you" Madam Hooch announced as she looked around at all of the players and releasing the balls. First up was the Bludgers, then the Snitch before finally the Quaffle was released.

* * *

Angelina flew forward collecting the Quaffle straight away beating Marcus Flint to it Fred noted that he looked like he was ready to kill after that.

Angelina dodged out of the line of the Slytherins as they chased her down clearly focused only on the goals and on her own team. She saw that Jackie was free just before she got surrounded by the Slytherins. She quickly played the ball on to Jackie.

Jackie was full of nerves but knew what she had to do; she quickly threw the ball straight past the keeper and through the left hoop.

"Jackie Lupin scores for Gryffindor on her debut 10 points for Gryffindor" Lee shouted out practically cheering as he did so. Jackie couldn't believe it as she flew away, Angelina, Fred and George all flew by her high fiving her as they passed.

* * *

As the game went on Jackie and Angelina were having an amazing game this was partly due to Fred and George who had been stopping any bludger from even going near them.

George had been watching Jackie for most of the game closely as she went for what would be her third goal in the game he saw Flint firing towards her he looked like he was trying to knock her off her broom.

"Not on my watch" he muttered to himself and hit a bludger straight towards the Slytherin captain knocking him from his broom.

"And Marcus Flint is off taken down by a brilliant bludger from one of the Weasley twins, couldn't tell you which" Lee said "but going off who Flint was going after I'd make a guess at George" Lee snickered with a laugh as McGonagall had to warn him once more.

* * *

"An down dives Charlie Weasley for Gryffindor one can only presume that he's spotted the Snitch" Lee commentated as everyone watched in awe as Charlie climbed onto his broom so that he was surfing it towards the corner he'd spotted the Snitch go. It was all over within a second Charlie had taken the Snitch into his hand before Terence Higgs the Slytherin seeker could even get close to him.

"Charlie Weasley has caught the snitch and receives 150 points for Gryffindor" Lee shouted excitedly down the microphone.

"Gryffindor wins" Madam Hooch shouted blowing her whistle as Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia, Jackie and Oliver flew down to surround Charlie.

"Charlie Charlie Charlie!" the team started to sing as they gathered around their seeker and captain celebrating victory.

"Gryffindor win by 220 points to 30" Lee quickly said ending the commentary ready to go and celebrate with the rest of the Gryffindor's who's Fight Fight Gryffindor's was now in full voice.

* * *

"Well done guys you guys all did really well out there every one of you" Charlie said proudly as he looked around at everyone. He knew that he was the one who had gotten the Snitch but Charlie knew that it was a team game and that without Oliver stopping goals going in the other end or his brothers protecting everyone while the girls got a large tally of goals they wouldn't of got as many points as they did which in turn is what would help them towards winning a title he'd pointed out to everyone clearly before the game.

"Thanks Charlie that really was a great dive to get the snitch" Jackie said as she looked at him in admiration.

"He's a Weasley what do you expect" George and Fred said patting their brother on the back proudly he could play for England one day they were sure of it.

* * *

All characters except Jackie Lupin belong to J K Rowlin. Unfortunately I do not own any rights to George or Fred Weasley.


	23. Chapter 22  Home for Christmas

**Chapter 22**

It was now December 23rd at Hogwarts as the snow was getting thicker outside everyone was preparing to get ready to go home apart from Jackie who couldn't go home this year because of her father's predicament he'd ran out of potion and couldn't get any more in time for the full moon which mean that if he changed he could hurt Jackie not realising who she was. Remus didn't want that so he wanted her to stay away for her own safety.

"Why haven't you packed ready to go back home?" Fred asked Jackie as he and George got ready to go and catch the Hogwarts Express home for Christmas.

"I'm staying here this Christmas I can't go home" Jackie told the boys sadly as she looked out the window.

"But you can't stay here in the castle" George exclaimed as he looked at her.

"Where else am I going to go" Jackie said as she looked at him and shrugged.

"You're coming home with us I'm sure mum wouldn't want you here on yourself" George said as he looked at her.

* * *

"You're positive your mum isn't going to mind George?" Jackie asked as they sat on the Hogwarts Express on the way back to London.

"I'm positive" George said as he looked at her and smiled.

"How come you can't go home anyway Jackie?" Fred asked curiously.

"Dad's had to go somewhere" Jackie said quickly before changing the subject to divert the boy's attention elsewhere.

* * *

"Jackie can I speak to you?" Angelina asked as she looked at Jackie,

"Erm sure" Jackie answered getting up and following her out of the trains compartment. "What's up?" Jackie asked,

"I think that George is going to ask you out" Angelina said to her as she smiled.

"What are you serious?" Jackie practically shouted out in shock and excitement.

* * *

"Come on Jackie I can see mum over there" George said as he took her hand and helped her down off the train, "Fred can you get her case for her" George said looking at his twin.

"What why can't you do it!" Fred exclaimed looking at his brother.

"It's fine I'll get it Fred" Jackie said as she took it from Fred and followed the boys towards where Molly, Ginny and Ron stood waiting for Charlie, Percy, Fred and George.

"Oh it's so wonderful to have you all home for Christmas" Molly said as she looked at her sons and hugged them all happy to have them back "If only Bill could have got home it would have been perfect" she said as she kissed each of them on the cheek.

"Mum" Fred groaned wiping his face.

* * *

"George and Fred have something to tell you" Percy said as he looked at his mum.

"Oh dear what have you done now boys!" Molly exclaimed.

"Nothing mum just well we have an extra guest to come and stay over Christmas" George said as he looked at her.

"Hey Mrs Weasley I hope you don't mind I can go back to Hogwarts now if you do" Jackie said preparing to get back on the train.

"You will do nothing of the sorts dear I don't want you spending Christmas on your own" Molly said as she looked at Jackie. The poor girl she thought she knew why Jackie couldn't go home that winter.

* * *

"You know Jackie I think mum actually likes having you over for Christmas if you couldn't tell she likes playing mother hen" Charlie chuckled as he watched his mother fuss in the kitchen.

"Is that it Charlie I thought it was because she was preparing for when Jackie is her daughter in law" Fred said as he winked at his brother.

"Fred!" George exclaimed as he went scarlet while Jackie blushed embarrassedly.

* * *

"Ginny" George said as he walked into her room and looked at her as she sat with Jackie on the bed as Jackie braided the younger girls hair.

"Yeah Georgie" Ginny asked looking at her older brother.

"Can I take Jackie off your hands I need to speak to her" George said softly.

"Sure" Ginny said "I'll go find Fred" Ginny said as she jumped up and ran off.

* * *

"Fred" Ginny shouted as she ran into the twin's room,

"hey you" Fred said as he lifted her up onto his knee he had always got on really well with his little sister as had all of the Weasley boys.

"Guess what I think George is going to ask Jackie out" she whispered in his ear.

"Oh really want to find out?" he asked as he popped the extendable ear out of his pocket.

* * *

"Is everything ok George" Jackie asked nervously after what Angelina had said earlier she was extremely on edge and excited about the prospect of what could be about to happen.

"Yes I just" George stuttered,

"Just what?" Jackie asked trembling slightly.

"Yes I just wanted to know why you couldn't go home" George said as he quickly changed his mind about asking her and decided to ask about something else.

"If I tell you will you promise not to tell anyone?" Jackie said as she looked at him.

"Of course" George said as he looked at her concerned.

"Ok well you see" Jackie began as she cast the silencing spells around them.

* * *

"Damn it" Fred muttered,

"What?" Ginny, Ron and Charlie asked him,

"They bloody put a silencing charm on the room" Fred said as he groaned in frustration.

* * *

"Are you ok?" George asked as he put his hand on her arm and sat down beside her,

"Yeah but well you see there is something that I haven't told you" Jackie said as she looked down afraid of how he'd react.

"What is it you can tell me you know that" George said deciding that now was the time for him to pull her into a hug as he could see tears glistening in her eyes.

"My dad he's a werewolf George" she said as she looked at him. George gasped.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed.

"I shouldn't of told you I knew it" Jackie cried as she jumped up to her feet.

"Jackie wait I'm sorry for reacting that way I'm just shocked wow I mean that is like really big" George said as he looked at her. His heart broke as he saw the tears run down her face.

"He was attacked by a werewolf called Fenir Greyback when he was younger and now every full moon if he doesn't take his potion he turns into his werewolf form. He's run out of his potion so he asked me to stay at Hogwarts" Jackie explained. "I really wish I could see him but I know that he just doesn't want to hurt me" she whispered as she looked at him.

"I know that come here" he said as he pulled her closer to him and hugged her tightly.

* * *

All characters except Jackie Lupin belong to J K Rowlin.


	24. Chapter 23  Christmas at the Weasleys

**Chapter 23**

"Come on girls wake up" Fred and George said as they rushed into Ginny's room bright and early on Christmas morning.

"How old are you two?" Jackie asked raising her eyebrow sleepily.

"That doesn't matter Jackie its Christmas come on!" Fred exclaimed looking at her.

* * *

"Come on Jackie please" George begged pouting as Ginny had already raced out of the room with Fred right behind her.

"I'm up" Jackie laughed as she pulled back the covers and let George take her hand pulling her up.

"Oh and Jackie Happy Christmas" George said leaning over and kissing her softly on the cheek.

"Happy Christmas George" Jackie replied a smile lighting up her face as she leaned over and kissed his own cheek lightly. George decided to move closer towards her and just as his lips was about to cover her's he was interrupted by his brother's shouts.

"George, Jackie, Percy!" the inpatient shouts of Fred, Ron and Ginny called.

* * *

"Happy Christmas Fred" Mrs Weasley said as she passed the parcel to George,

"Happy Christmas George" she said as she handed George's parcel to Fred.

"Mum honestly you do this every year" the twins answered as they switched parcels.

"Sorry dears" she said laughing to herself "Oh Jackie this is for you" Mrs Weasley said as she handed Jackie her own parcel like the rest of the Weasley children had.

"Oh thank you Mrs Weasley you didn't have to" Jackie said grateful as she went to open the parcel.

"Thanks Mum" Charlie said as he put his newest jumper on emblazoned with a large C.

* * *

"You see mum I'm Forge" George said putting his sweeter on,

"And I'm Gred" Fred said with a grin as he put his own jumper on.

"I don't see why we have to have letters on them too mum" Ron said as he put on his own maroon jumper with the letter R over it.

"Go on Jackie open yours" Fred said as he smiled at her.

"Thank you Mrs Weasley" Jackie said smiling as she took out a pink jumper with a large letter J on.

"Aww now you have one as well put it on" George said as he smiled at her. Jackie lifted the jumper over her head and put it on "very nice" George said with a smile as he looked at her.

"See mum has decided your part of the family she's already planning your wedding" Fred said as he winked at Jackie and George.

"Fred Weasley leave them alone" Molly said shaking her head at her son.

* * *

"What are you two doing?" Fred asked bemused as he walked inside from the outside with George and saw Jackie and Percy sat reading by the fireplace.

"Studying" the two of them answered not looking up from their books.

"No absolutely not you two are not studying on Christmas day even you Percy come on we need extra people in this battle" George said as he ran over to Jackie and snatched her book from her while Fred did the same with Percy. Ron, Ginny and Charlie were already outside in the Garden enjoying the snow.

* * *

Jackie rolled up a ball of snow ready to throw at Fred just as a huge ball came hurtling at her and hit her straight on. Jackie looked on in shock and saw George grinning at her from behind a tree.

"George Weasley come here!" Jackie exclaimed chasing after him.

"Can't do that" George laughed as he ran off

"Oh you can" she said as she chucked the snowball at him.

"Hey!" George exclaimed with a pout as he dodged the snow ball.

"Don't hey me! You got me!" she exclaimed putting her hands on her hips.

"You look cute when you're mad" George said with a cheeky grin written over his place.

"You think I'm cute" Jackie said with a smile as she looked at him.

"Yes" George replied leaning towards her once more just as two huge snowballs came there way and caused the pair to separate once more.

* * *

"So what's with you and Jackie eh?" Fred asked George later that night.

"Well if it wasn't for you we would have kissed twice today!" George exclaimed looking at his brother.

"You're kidding me!" Fred exclaimed looking at him in shock,

"Yes you interrupted us wanting your bloody presents this morning and then again with your flaming snow balls" George informed his brother.

"Oops well you can always try again" Fred laughed as he looked at him sheepishly.

"If it never happens I may just kill you" George told Fred as he looked at him.

"Don't be silly Georgie of course it will happen what could stop it!" Fred exclaimed as he lay down on his bed and started to chuck the ball into the air.

* * *

"Ginny?" Jackie asked as they lay in their beds in Ginny's room.

"Yeah is this about my brother" Ginny said with a laugh,

"Yeah how did you know, you really are going to be one smart witch" Jackie said as she looked up at her.

"I know so what has George done this time?" she asked

"Does he really like me are you positive?" Jackie asked as she rubbed her head,

"Yes I'm positive why?" Ginny asked,

"we nearly kissed." Jackie told the young red head. Ginny gasped "Twice!" Jackie exclaimed her heart started to beat faster just at the thought of what had happened.

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews. :) Please keep them coming._

_All characters except Jackie Lupin belong to J K Rowlin. Unfortunately I do not have any rights to Fred or George Weasley._


	25. Chapter 24  It's a Date

**Chapter 24**

A few days later and it was time to go back to Hogwarts nothing more than a few hugs had occurred between Jackie and George since the near kisses on Christmas Day they hadn't had any time to spend alone together.

"Here we go guys" Jackie said tiredly as she led them into a compartment on the Hogwarts express,

"are you two sure that you don't want me to leave you alone?" Fred asked with a wink but before George could respond Angelina and Lee had stepped inside and taken seats beside the three.

"Hey guys, how was your Christmas?" Angelina asked as she looked at Jackie hopefully,

"I have a lot to tell you when we get to Hogwarts" Jackie whispered as she leaned over George to reach Angelina,

"Oh I can't wait to hear about it" Angelina answered giggling as Jackie lent back into her seat beside George who was smiling away to himself.

* * *

"So did you do it did you make your move?" Lee asked George as he jumped down onto his bed once they arrived back at Hogwarts.

"Did he heck he chickened out" Fred told Lee.

"Hey ok fair enough I did first time but then every time I tried to kiss her you kept bloody interrupting didn't you!" George exclaimed.

"How was I supposed to know that's what you was doing?" Fred exclaimed as he looked at his twin.

* * *

"So spill what happened are you two together" Angelina asked,

"No but we nearly kissed twice!" Jackie exclaimed,

"Wow really how come you didn't?" Angelina said intrigued with what had gone on.

"Well every time we got close we got interrupted then after Christmas day we didn't get any time alone so nothing even came close to happening after that" Jackie told her with a sad smile.

"Don't worry Jackie you'll be together in no time" Angelina told her as she walked over to her bestfriend.

* * *

"Well why don't you ask her out on a date now that we are back at school?" Lee said as he looked at him,

"An where am I going to take her the Astronomy tower! We can't go to Hogsmeade until third year" George said with a sigh.

"George are you forgetting what we have!" Fred said as he took out the Marauder's map and passed it to his brother.

"Fred your bloody brilliant how could I not think of that!" George exclaimed as he jumped up from his bed and went to run out of the room.

* * *

"Where you going?" Fred shouted out the door,

"Asking her out!" George exclaimed grinning widely as he carried on down the dormitory steps.

"Jackie!" George shouted up the stairway to the girl's dormitory knowing that the charms meant he was unable to climb the steps to the girls room himself.

"Yes George?" Jackie asked sticking her head out of the door.

"Can I talk to you a minute?" George asked,

"Sure what's up?" Jackie asked as she rushed downstairs in her pyjama's.

* * *

"Cute pyjama's" George said as he smiled at her.

"Thanks" Jackie said as she blushed pink. "So what is it you needed to talk to me about?" she asked as she looked at him. George took her hand and led her over to the couch thankful that no one else was around.

"Will you go on a date with me?" George asked slightly nervous as he looked at her.

"Oh my god are you serious!" Jackie exclaimed excitedly "err I mean yes I'll go on a date with you" she finished trying to compose herself. George laughed and smiled at her.

"Cool then I'll be taking you out Saturday after the Quidditch match" George said as he leaned over and kissed her cheek "by the way I am serious" he whispered in her ear.

"Goodnight George" Jackie said smiling happily as she went to go back upstairs to the dorms,

"Goodnight Jackie I'll see you in the morning" George said he kissed her softly on the cheek once more before watching her leave and leaving for his own room.

* * *

"So?" Angelina asked,

"Yeah what did he want?" Alicia asked,

"He's taking me on a date after the game on Saturday!" Jackie said excitedly as she looked at the girls.

"Oh my god that's great!" Angelina exclaimed as the three girls started to jump up and down while still hugging one another.

* * *

"Go Well?" Fred asked with a smirk as George came back into the room grinning from ear to ear.

"We have a date on Saturday" George told them smiling.

"Erm George what about the game?" Fred asked confused.

"After the game you idiot!" George laughed at his brother just as Charlie came in.

"Hey Charlie what can we do to help you?" Fred and George asked as Charlie sat down on Fred's bed.

"Well I just came to see if it was true?" Charlie said smirking as he looked at the youngest twin.

"What's that then?" George asked with a smile.

"That you have been using that book and have asked Jackie on a date?" Charlie said.

"That's right. Blimey news travels quickly" George said with a laugh.

"Hello have you not heard those girls they are squealing and jumping around like ever before. Until Percy told them he would go to McGonagall!" Charlie explained as he looked at them.

* * *

**_Thanks for the reviews. Please continue to review as it really does mean a lot to a writer._**

**_All characters except Jackie Lupin belong to J K Rowlin. Unfortunately I do not own any rights to Fred and George Weasley._**


	26. Chapter 25  Katie Bell

**Chapter 25**

"Where are you off Jackie?" George asked Jackie as she was about to leave the party that was being held in the Gryffindor dormitory that night,

"I have frog choir practice" Jackie said as she looked at him and the others.

"Frog Choir can't you miss it for the party!" Fred exclaimed.

"No sorry I better go Mr Flitwick will be expecting me" Jackie said as she walked out George sighed he was hoping that he'd get to spend most of the party with her before their date tomorrow.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late" Jackie said as she walked into the rehearsal.

"Not to worry Miss Lupin come on now" Professor Flitwick said as he waved her over Jackie rushed over and took her position in the choir as the professor went to lead everyone into song again.

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts,_  
_Teach us something please,_  
_Whether we be old and bald,_  
_Or young with scabby knees"_ The choir started to sing.

* * *

Meanwhile over in the Gryffindor dormitory the party was in full swing.

"Georgie don't be so depressed" Fred said as he looked at his brother.

"Yeah she will be back later have some fun before she gets here!" Lee exclaimed as he grabbed a butterbear.

"They are right George you can still have fun with the rest of us" Angelina said with a smile.

"And again" Professor Flitwick said as he led them back into song. Jackie was wishing she was at the party with George and her friends but she couldn't of just let Professor Flitwick and the rest of the choir down could she. Besides hopefully choir would be over soon and she could go and join them.

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts,_  
_Teach us something please,_  
_Whether we be old and bald,_  
_Or young with scabby knees,_  
_Our heads could do with filling,_  
_With some interesting stuff,_  
_For now they're bare and full of air,_  
_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_  
_So teach us things worth knowing,_  
_Bring back what we've forgot,_  
_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_  
_And learn until our brains all rot."_ The choir sang energetically hoping that the better it was the earlier they would be let out.

"Brilliant and once more" Professor Flitwick said. The choir groaned in frustration they would never be let out.

* * *

"I thought they'd be out by now" George said as he looked at the others.

"Relax George she will be here soon" Charlie said as he looked at his brother and laughed.

"Yeah George if you're going to be like this you may as well go and join Percy and do some studying" Fred said shaking his head as he looked at his twin.

* * *

"Right I think we can do that a couple more times" Professor Flitwick said.

"Professor don't you think we can call it a night" Jackie said softly as she looked at him hopefully.

"An why would that be Miss Lupin" Professor Flitwick asked.

"It's a Friday night professor we have been working hard all day and there's a game tomorrow besides I think we know the song perfectly now" Jackie said as she looked at him pleadingly.

"Ok Miss Lupin I guess you are right I will see you all next week" Professor Flitwick said.

"Thanks Jackie" everyone said happily as they raced out of the room. Jackie smiled and thanked the professor before following them out of the hall.

* * *

"George hi" Katie Bell a first year Gryffindor said as she walked over to him and smiled,

"Hi Katie how are things?" George asked politely

"they are really good so you see I was thinking that we could maybe do something this weekend I think your really cute" Katie said as she practically threw herself at him.

Jackie walked in starring open mouthed at the scene in front of her. She couldn't believe it here she was excited about getting back to him before their date and he was getting friendly with Katie Bell.

"Jackie hey" Fred said as he saw her come in and smiled at her just as she ran from the common room in tears.

* * *

**_Thanks for your reviews._**

**Please keep them coming. I know it's short but I have more ready so if I get reviews the chapters will come.**

**All characters except Jackie Lupin belong to J K Rowlin. Unfortunately I do not own any rights to Fred and George Weasley. **


	27. Chapter 26  Misunderstanding

**Chapter 26**

Fred looked up at were Jackie was looking and quickly realised what happened. Angelina had also spotted Jackie come in and rushed over to Fred.

"What happened?" she asked Fred as she looked at him confused.

"Stay here I'm going to go and speak to Jackie" Fred said as he rushed out of the room.

* * *

Jackie sat on the bottom step of the stairway outside the common room she couldn't believe what she'd just seen. Tears streamed down her face 'How can I be so stupid' she thought to herself as she reached down and looked at the picture of her, George and Fred from Christmas.

Fred could hear her crying as he got out into the hallway he found her at the bottom of the stairway and rushed down to her.

"Jackie" he said softly as he walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

* * *

"Erm what do you think you're doing?" George asked as he pushed Katie off him.

"I like you George I thought you knew that?" Katie said as she looked at him.

"I like Jackie now if you'd excuse me I need to find my brother and friends before she comes back" George said as he walked off not knowing what had happened just moments ago.

* * *

"I'm so stupid Fred I thought he really liked me I'm such an idiot" Jackie cried the tears falling quickly from her eyes.

"You're not stupid Jackie he does like you" Fred said as he sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"He doesn't Fred why would he like me what would he see in someone like me." Jackie sobbed as she buried her face in Fred's chest.

"Jackie I'm his twin I know George better than anyone. He really likes you has since we first got here and he's been bloody miserable without you tonight. And as for why he likes you well your smart, beautiful, talented, you love Quidditch, your my best friend who couldn't like you" Fred said as he looked at her and smiled hoping that this would help her.

* * *

"Angelina, Lee have you seen Fred I need to speak to him about tomorrow" George said as he walked over to them.

"George" Angelina said looking down,

"What is it?" George asked knowing something was wrong straight away,

"He went after Jackie she came in in tears and then ran from the room" Lee told George as he looked at one of his best friends sadly.

* * *

"Thanks Fred I shouldn't have stormed out like that I should have trusted him" Jackie said as she looked away.

"Jackie its ok to get jealous George did when he thought you liked Oliver" Fred told her.

"Really?" Jackie asked,

"Yeah he got really upset about it actually" Fred explained to her remembering back to when they started the second year.

* * *

George froze at the top of the stairs as he heard her cries and looked and saw his twins arm around her rubbing her back.

"George" Fred said as he picked up on his twins presence. Jackie turned around wiping her eyes quickly. George's heart broke as he hurried down the steps towards them.

"Fred can I speak to Jackie alone" George said as he looked at her.

"Of course" Fred said he then leaned in closer to his brother and whispered so Jackie wouldn't hear her.

"Don't mess it up she thinks that you don't like her I tried to tell her that wasn't the case" Fred explained before he walked off.

* * *

"Jackie I'm sorry look I don't know what happened but what you saw it's nothing I don't like Katie as anything more than a friend she threw herself at me" George explained his words rushing out he felt like things were ending before it had even began.

"George its ok I understand and I'm sorry for running off like that Fred told me what you feel he is telling the truth isn't he?" Jackie asked hopefully.

"Depends what he said?" George asked laughing slightly as he looked at her.

"That it's me you like not her that you are crazy about me have been since first year" Jackie told him.

"Yeah that's true I am crazy about you, you're beautiful, smart, fun, passionate…" George started to ring off Jackie blushed.

"Thank you George I feel the same way about you" Jackie said as she looked at him leaning in towards him wanting to just kiss him now she didn't want to wait until tomorrow.

"Right kids I think it's time for bed now there is a game in the morning and it's getting late" Professor McGonagall said as she broke up the party and the impending kiss. George and Jackie groaned as they pulled away from each other with a sigh interupted again thankgod they had their date tomorrow.


	28. Chapter 27  Accidents

**Chapter 27**

"Are you feeling better this morning?" Angelina asked Jackie as she woke up the next day.

"Better I'm more nervous than ever Angie" Jackie said as she paced around the room. "I don't know what to wear, how to do my hair, how to act!" Jackie exclaimed as she looked at him.

"Ok calm down take a deep breath this is George your best friend and the guy who has been crazy about you for ages he'd be happy if you turned up in your pyjama's" Angelina said as she looked at Jackie.

"I can't wear those" Jackie laughed as she looked at them.

"I know, hmm I think I'll have to ask him and Fred where George is planning on taking you at least then I can plan something for you to wear even though you're not allowed to know" Angelina said as she laughed.

"I hate surprises I am no good at waiting" Jackie pouted as she looked at Angelina and sank back down onto the bed.

* * *

"Hey beautiful you know you could wear your Quidditch uniform and I'd be happy" George said as he walked up behind Jackie as she sat by the formation board waiting to get instructions from Charlie. Angelina had told them that she'd been worrying about what to wear.

"Thanks" Jackie said blushing as she pulled her hair back out of her face and tightening it into a pony.

"Erm hmm save the kissing for after" Charlie said with a laugh as he walked in and over to the board ready to go over the tactics for the match.

"We should beat Hufflepuff we are a stronger team but I'm not expecting you to think this is a walkover we must go out there and try and get as many points as we can on the board while stopping them from doing the same" Charlie said as he looked at them.

"Charlie it will be simple we will thrash them" Fred said as he tossed his bat into the air

"Careful with that will you Fred" Angelina said rolling her eyes at him as she caught the bat and passed it back to him.

* * *

"An Angelina Johnson scores for Gryffindor. Gryffindor lead by forty points to ten" Lee announced while Angelina celebrated with Jackie.

"Great goal Ange" Jackie said as she high fived her.

* * *

"Jackie" Angelina shouted passing the Quaffle to her after she'd intercepted it from the Hufflepuff player while Fred and George continuously hit Bludger after Bludger out of the way. Jackie caught the Quaffle and started flying towards their hoops George saw a Bludger heading her way and quickly went at it smashing it out of the way but as he did the Hufflepuff beater sent another flying Jackie's way.

As Jackie aimed at the goal she saw it heading straight towards her but it was too late to react and hit Jackie hard in the head as she tried to dodge it.

The crowd gasped as Jackie fell from her broom and started falling quickly to the ground. Fred and George looked on horrified as they watched her fall. George wanted nothing more than to stop play and go after her but he knew he couldn't. He just had to hope that Charlie would catch the snitch soon.

* * *

It was another two hours before Charlie caught the snitch after battling with Cedric for it. Despite the victory no one was celebrating George, Fred, Angelina and the rest of the team had rushed to the hospital wing were they were informed that Jackie was being held after her fall.

"Madam Pomfrey is Jackie in here what happened?" George asked the witch throwing her question after question concerned about Jackie.

"Yes she's here she's unconscious right now but you can sit with her if you like" she told George and the team as she looked at them sad for the poor girl she had taken a really hard blow to the head.

"Unconscious" George said with a gulp. Fred put his hand on his twin's shoulder as he looked at Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes dear she took a huge blow to the head she hasn't woken up since the fall I've given her some potions so I'm hoping that she should wake soon go on go and sit with her it may help her wake up" she said encouragingly. George led the rest of the team as they walked towards the bed that they saw Jackie lay in, on the far corner of the room.

* * *

"Jackie" George said softly as he took her hand as he sat by her bed.

"When do you think she will wake up it seems pretty bad" Angelina said as she sat down on the other side of Jackie's bed.

"Well when I took a Bludger to the head I didn't wake up for a week" Oliver said as he looked at them.

"A Week!" George exclaimed.

"Well looks like you're not going to be getting on your date today George" Fred said as he looked at his twin.

* * *

"Come on Jackie wake up please" George said rubbing her hand in his own a few hours later after everyone else had left to go back to the common room a while ago.

"You should be getting going Mr Weasley" Madam Pomfrey said as she walked over and looked at the young redhead by Jackie's bedside.

"Please can't I stay a little longer?" George asked as he looked at her. "I don't want to leave her alone" George said as he looked down at her.

"Five more minute's to say good night and then you should be going" she said as she looked at him before walking away.

"George" Jackie murmured subconsciously

"Jackie" he spoke softly as he squeezed her hand willing her to wake up,

"George" she subconsciously spoke again but didn't move. George sighed realising that she was still unconscious.

"Please wake up I need to see your pretty eyes and to kiss you and take you out on our date that we have missed" George whispered as he leaned closer to her "Sweet dreams Jackie ill be back in the morning first thing, I'd stay here tonight but I'm not allowed" he told her as he leaned down and placed a soft gentle kiss on her lips.


	29. Chapter 28  Awakening

**Chapter 28**

George walked into the hospital wing the next day and saw Remus stood with Madam Pomfrey about what he presumed would be his daughter's condition. Not wanting to interrupt George rushed straight over to Jackie's bed and took a seat bedsides' her taking her hand once more.

"Hey Jackie it's me again please wake up and once you wake up I can take you on your date although don't be letting your dad hear that he's here you know he's talking to Madam Pomfrey we are all really worried about you" George told her in hope that she was listening to them and it would get her to wake up.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey looked over at George as he sat at her bedside stroking Jackie's hand.

"At least she has people looking out for her she's very lucky to have him he's hardly left her side since the game finished yesterday and he only left because I made him" She said to Remus as she looked at him sat talking to Jackie and holding her hand in an attempt to wake her.

"Ah yes George Weasley he's her best friend even when it comes to the summer holiday if she's not at the Weasley house she's owling him" Remus explained as he looked at Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey wasn't sure if he was oblivious to the fact that the two kids clearly loved each other or if he just wanted to stay that why seeming that he was her father.

"Remus I thought you was one of the cleverest students we have had here at Hogwarts that's not purely being best friend's he loves that girl" Madam Pomfrey said with a smile as she walked away to go and help some of her other patients.

* * *

"Morning George where are your other friends?" Remus asked as he walked over to his daughter's bedside.

"They are at breakfast Mr Lupin did Madam Pomfrey say when she will wake up?" George asked hopefully.

"She doesn't know yet but she said she's showing signs of coming round she's been calling your name." Remus explained as he looked at him. George gulped unsure of what to say to Jackie's father. "George is there something going on with you and my daughter that I should know about?" he asked.

"Well Mr Lupin nothing has happened yet but I had asked your daughter to go on a date with me it was supposed to be last night but she got hurt in the game. I feel absolutely terrible if I'd stopped that Bludger she wouldn't be hurt" George said as he looked down sadly.

"George you can't blame yourself for this it was an accident. Seeming you planned on taking my daughter on a date I think it's best if I ask of your intentions with her?" Remus asked George as he sat down on Jackie's other side noting that George still hadn't let go of his daughter's hand.

"I really like her I have done since we started and I can't begin to explain how I feel about her I know I think she's beautiful, smart, fun and I want to protect her from ever getting hurt" George said speaking from his heart as he looked down at Jackie who looked like she was just sleeping peacefully George thought she looked like an angel.

"Well I think that sounds like good intention's now you better not plan on hurting my daughter because if you plan on going out with her and I ever get word that you have upset her you will have me to deal with" Remus said sternly as he looked at him.

"So it's ok for me to go out with your daughter?" George asked hopefully.

"Yes it's fine. Even if I objected I know my daughter's crazy about you and wouldn't listen to what her crazy father had to say" Remus said with a laugh as he looked at him.

* * *

"How is she Georgie?" Fred asked as he walked over to Jackie's bedside with Angelina, Lee and Charlie. "Mr Lupin" he said with a smile as he noticed him sat on the opposite side of Jackie's bed.

"Still sleeping" George said with a sigh.

"I will leave you kids to it and go and find Professor Dumbledore I need to speak to him" Remus said as he stood up and left the kids alone.

"I wonder what he needs to speak to Dumbledore about" Lee said.

"Yeah did he give you a lecture about Jackie?" Fred asked George.

"No just asked for my intentions then gave his blessing" George said with a smile.

"So she's your girlfriend now" Angelina said with a hopeful smile.

"I haven't asked her yet but hopefully she will" George said as he rubbed Jackie's fingers softly.

* * *

Later that evening and everyone was still sat around Jackie's bedside even Hagrid, Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore had come down to see how she was.

"George" Jackie started to mumble again but still didn't budge

"Awww she's dreaming about you Georgie" Fred grinned at his brother.

"George" Jackie whispered again subconsciously.

"Agh the ode of love I think we should leave the two alone I'm sure George will see that Jackie is well looked after" Professor Dumbledore said as he walked away the others followed without saying a word even Remus left his daughters bedside.

* * *

"George" Jackie mumbled again this time George was positive he felt her hand move in his.

"Jackie can you hear me wake up please" George whispered softly as he looked down at her and stroked her hair back out of her face where some of it had fallen.

"George" Jackie said again this time her eyes started to flutter until they finally opened and she starred up at him.

"Your awake thank god" George said as he leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead before hugging her tightly.

"What happened?" Jackie said as she rubbed her head.

"You got hit by a Bludger at the game yesterday you have been unconscious ever since" George explained to her.

"Our date!" Jackie gasped "I'm so sorry George" Jackie said as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Don't worry about it Jackie I will take you out again once you are out of here" George said as he stroked her hair back.

"Have you been here all the time I think I've been able to sense your presence holding me?" Jackie asked as she looked at me.

"I have been most of the time apart from when Madam Pomfrey made me leave last night" George told her.

"Thanks George" Jackie said as she smiled at him.

* * *

"Jackie can I ask you something" George asked as he looked down at her.

"Sure what is it?" Jackie asked him her eyes getting bigger at the prospect of what it could be.

"Will you be my girlfriend" George asked her as he rubbed her hand while looking into her eyes.

"Yes George of course I will" Jackie said as she smiled happily she sat up in bed to try and reach him.

"Allow me" George said as he moved towards her and went to kiss her.

"Agh my patient is awake you should of got me" Madam Pomfrey said interrupting the pair as she rushed over. George groaned in frustration. "Mr Weasley will you go and get Mr Lupin for me" she said looking at the boy.

"My dad's here?" Jackie asked. George nodded.

"I will go get him now" he said as he reluctantly left her bedside.

* * *

_**Thanks to AllHailTheQueen for your reviews.**_

_**All characters except Jackie Lupin belong to J K Rowling**_.


	30. Chapter 29  Room of Requirements

**Chapter 29**

"Madam Pomfrey" Jackie asked from her hospital bed the next day as she sat flicking through her Charms book. It was Monday and everyone else was back in classes and Remus had gone home. Jackie had been told that she had to stay in longer and didn't like the idea of missing class.

"Yes dear" Madam Pomfrey asked as she walked over to her bed.

"When can I get out of here I'm missing lesson's" Jackie said frustrated.

"Dear girl you took a concussion to the head quite a serious one at that. I will give you some more potions and then assess your condition later. If you're lucky I may let you leave the hospital this afternoon" She told her with a smile leaving her bedside as she saw Charlie walking in with Percy.

* * *

"Hey" Jackie said as she saw her boyfriend's two older brothers, she couldn't believe that George was her boyfriend now.

"Hey how are you feeling I hear you're going out with George now" Charlie said as he looked at her,

"Yes I am and I'm not bad I feel perfectly fine and want to get out of here so I can go to class I'm missing critical lesson time that could be on our exams" Jackie said shaking her head. Charlie looked at her like she was crazy while Percy nodded in agreement.

"Well I can get the teachers to give me some work for you if you want. Seeming I'm sure Fred or George wouldn't think of that kind of thing" Percy said as he smiled at her and started to look through a copy of Hogwarts a History that she had by her bed.

"That'd be good thanks Percy" Jackie said.

* * *

"Agh speak of the devils here they are now" Charlie said standing up as he saw Fred, George, Angelina and Lee walk in when lunch time arrived.

"Hey how are you feeling any better since I saw you at breakfast" George asked as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm feeling fine I want to get out of here I'm bored" Jackie said as she looked at him.

"You mean you want to be playing footsie with Georgie under tables" Fred said with a smirk as he looked at the new couple.

"Shut up Fred" George said but he couldn't help but smile after all it could be true. She was his girlfriend now.

* * *

"So she can come out this afternoon?" George asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes she seems a lot better now" the nurse replied with a smile.

"Can you not tell her I want to surprise her when I come back for her after lessons" George said as he looked at her.

"Ok not a problem I hope it's something nice you're planning for her" she said with a smile before she walked away leaving George and the other kids to say bye to Jackie before they left for their next lessons.

* * *

"What are you planning" Fred asked George as he explained to them that he was going to go and collect Jackie alone.

"Yeah why can't we come and get her with you" Angelina asked she missed having her bestfriend around.

"Because she's my girlfriend now and I haven't taken her on a date so I plan on spending some alone time with her" George said rushing off towards the hospital ward to go and surprise his girlfriend.

* * *

"Hey turn that frown upside down" George said with a grin as he arrived at Jackie's bedside. He silently muttered a spell and Jackie was greeted to roses growing from George's wand which he promptly handed to her.

"Thanks Georgie" she said as she leaned over and kissed her.

"I hope you're ready to go" he said with a smile as he looked her.

"Go?" she asked as she looked at him.

"Yes you're allowed to be discharged now and I have plans" George said as he pulled back her covers so that she could get up.

"Oh George you're the best" Jackie said as she flung her arms around him.

"Thanks I try" he said chuckling as he looked his girlfriend over.

* * *

"Where are we going George" Jackie asked confused as they wandered the hallways having gone past the same tapestry a third time.

"To find somewhere quiet" he said as he pulled her closer into his side. That's when they heard the rumblings and saw the wall they were looking at starting to change.

"George I think this may be the room of requirements!" Jackie exclaimed as she looked at him excitedly.

"Shhh keep your voice down I don't plan on anyone else interrupting us" he said as he quickly pulled her inside the room.

* * *

"Wow it's beautiful" Jackie said as she sat down amongst the grass that was covering the had been thinking about the meadows around The Burrow when he'd been trying to get to the room so that is what the room was. Complete with starlight which Jackie thought created the perfect romantic atmosphere. "So what can we do while we are here" Jackie said sighing as she looked up at her boyfriend.

"I can think of something that I have been trying to do since Christmas" George said as he sat himself down beside her and pulled her closer to him.

"What's that then" Jackie said giggling as she moved closer towards him.

"How much I want to kiss your beautiful lips" George whispered he put his finger to her soft lips before his own lips crashed over hers as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled Jackie even closer to him.

"Wow" Jackie gasped after the new couple pulled apart "that was amazing" she said as she looked at him her eyes sparkling with happiness.

"That's because you're amazing" George said as he blushed.

"You're so cute you know that" Jackie said as she looked at him and kissed him again.

* * *

All characters excpet Jackie Lupin belong to J K Rowling. Unfortunately I do not own any rights to Fred and George Weasley.


	31. Chapter 30  Goodbye's

**Chapter 30**

Months passed and it was time for the journey back to London to see the parents. For Charlie he'd finished his seven years at Hogwarts and was now ready to spend his final summer at the Burrow before going to Romania where he was going to study dragons.

Angelina, Fred, George, Jackie and Lee made their way towards an empty carriage on the Hogwarts Express. George slowly walking behind the others having insisted to Jackie that he carry her belongings as well as his own.

"Come on George keep up" Fred smirked as he took a seat by the window.

"Just being a gent Fred" George said as he walked in and put the belongings away.

"You are the perfect boyfriend" Jackie said as she leaned over the table to kiss George.

"Give it up you too we don't have to see" Lee commented as he looked at Fred and rolled his eyes.

* * *

The journey was an uneventful one Angelina played exploding snap with Lee and Fred while George and Jackie sat cuddled up whispering to one another.

"George when do you think I'll be able to see you I can't bear the thought of not seeing you every day" Jackie said as she looked at him sadly.

"Don't worry ill speak to mum the second we get off the train about you coming to stay" George told her as he kissed her softly on the nose just as they was interrupted by Oliver Wood who walked into their carriage.

"Hey Angelina" he said with a smile, Angelina's heart fluttered and Jackie looked over at her best friend excitedly. "Hey guys I just wanted to say I know it's summer but don't give up with the Quidditch next year is going to be harder than ever we have lost our seeker so we need to practice, practice, practice because god knows where we are going to find someone good enough to replace your brother" Oliver said rubbing his forehead. It was widely known to them all that Oliver Wood be making the step from Vice- Captain to captain now that Charlie was leaving. He was after all the oldest and most experienced member on the team now that Charlie had finished at Hogwarts.

* * *

"Angelina what was all that about" Jackie squealed excitedly as soon as Oliver left their carriage and made his way back down the train.

"I don't know but I wish we wasn't having to go home for the summer if he's going to be like that with me" Angelina said excitedly as she looked at Jackie,

"You should owl him oh how exciting Oliver is gorgeous" Jackie said with a giggle as she looked at her.

"Oi!" George exclaimed looking at his girlfriend.

"Sorry baby you know he's not as good as you" Jackie said as she walked back over to her boyfriend and placed a soft kiss on his lips before sitting down in his awaiting lap.

"Ugh" Fred moaned as he looked at the pair and pretended to gag.

* * *

"My boys I've missed you" Molly said as she greeted the four boys with large hugs.

"Mum" Fred and George whined as they tried to pull away.

"Hey princess" Remus said as he looked at Jackie and hugged her tightly he'd missed her more than ever and now that he knew she had a boyfriend he was slightly jealous that he was no longer the only man in his daughters life he wanted to be the one to protect his little girl.

"Hey dad" Jackie said as she hugged him before going back to standing beside George.

* * *

"Aww look at the two of them Arthur, Remus aren't they just cute" Molly said with a huge grin lighting up her face as she looked at the young couple. Molly had taken to Jackie as if she was her own daughter so when she had heard that George and Jackie were finally going out Molly was ecstatic and had proceeded to run around the house telling Arthur how she had been right about the pair.

"Mum on that subject I wanted to ask you when Jackie can come and stay" George said as he looked at his mother hopefully.

"If you boys promise to be good then she can come along next week you can even come camping if you'd like to dear" Molly said as she smiled at Jackie.

"I'd love to oh can I dad" Jackie said pleadingly as she turned to look at Remus.

"I can't see it being a problem" Remus said as he looked at her.

"Oh thank you dad" Jackie said as she rushed to him and hugged him once more.

* * *

"Come on Jackie it's time to go now" Remus said after they had been standing talking to the Weasley's for over half an hour.

"Owl me" Jackie said as she looked at George and held onto his hand tightly not wanting to let her go.

"I will although you may want to owl me first then I can send one back with Snowy you know what Errol is like" George said as he looked at her.

"That's true" Jackie laughed as she leaned over and kissed him "see you next week" she whispered.

"See you Jacks" he said affectionately as he kissed her once more.

"Now Now break it up we need to be going" the couple heard Remus shout and broke apart with a sigh a few tears trickling down Jackie's cheek as she reluctantly left George's side.

* * *

As soon as Jackie got home she pulled her quill out to owl George so that she could send it with Snowy so he could write back first thing in the morning.

'_Georgie,_

_Missing you already I actually want to be back in school so we could be cuddled up in the common room together or sneaking out to Hogsmeade or on some adventure with Fred and the map. You know we can actually go to Hogsmeade without sneaking out next year, how exciting can you believe we will be third years and that little Ron will be joining us. _

_I can't wait until next week when I get to join you so you and Fred better behave I don't want to get told that I can't come as I'd miss you like crazy. What shall I bring with me I've never been camping before although I'm sure it's going to be crazy with you and Fred there._

_Oh I meant what I said on the train you are better looking than Oliver and you mean a lot more to me than him your my Georgie! _

_See you next week miss you already._

_Love Jackie xxxxxxx' _

As Jackie finished the letter a few stray tears rolled down her cheek wetting the envelope as she sealed it.

"Here you go Snowy will you take that to George" she instructed her owl as she stroked her softly before handing her the envelope and letting her fly away. "Oh George I miss you like crazy" Jackie whispered to herself as she flopped back down onto her bed and found herself falling asleep the second her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews.

All characters except Jackie Lupin belong to J K Rowling.


	32. Chapter 31 Flying Cars & Enchanted Tents

**Chapter 31**

A week had passed and at the Lupin house Jackie had waken up bright and early to make the journey over to the Burrow. Much to her dad's protests the night before that if they set off at a decent hour she would still have plenty of time to spend with George.

"I'm up!" Remus exclaimed as he awoke to Jackie's excited pleas that they leave to the Weasley's bright and early.

"Well morning to you too dad" Jackie laughed as she grinned at him.

"Good morning. I don't know why I bother going to sleep when I know that you're excited and are going to be waking me up at the crack of dawn" Remus said as he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

* * *

"Jackie dear lovely to see you again and you too Remus" Molly said with a smile as she greeted Jackie and Remus at the fireplace half an hour later.

"Good morning Molly are the boys up yet?" Jackie asked as she looked at Molly although she knew she didn't need to know the answer this was Fred and George of course they wouldn't be.

"No dear why don't you go on up and wake them breakfast is nearly ready" Molly said as she handed Remus a mug of hot tea.

* * *

Jackie climbed the stairs to the twin's bedroom and quietly tiptoed into the room, she smiled as she saw that both of them were fast asleep snickering to herself, as she heard Fred snoring quietly.

"Good morning Georgie" Jackie whispered as she climbed onto the bed beside him and leaned down to kiss him softly.

"Mmmm what a nice wakeup call" George said as he opened his eyes and looked straight up into the eyes of his girlfriend.

"Do I get that wakeup call" Fred asked interrupting the couple as he looked at Fred with a smirk.

"Do you bloody hell!" George exclaimed as he looked at his twin and threw his pillow at him.

"That wakeup call is for George Weasley only" Jackie said with a smile as she leaned down and kissed him again.

* * *

"You better be going Jackie" Fred said shortly after as she lay cuddled up next to George on top of his cover while George and Fred were still in bed.

"Huh why?" Jackie asked as she looked over to Fred's bed.

"Well unless you want to be seeing both me and George in the buff which I'm sure you'd love we need to get changed" Fred said with a smirk as he looked at Jackie. Jackie turned scarlet as she looked at him.

"I'll see you both downstairs" Jackie said as she kissed George on the cheek before rushing out of the room to leave the twins to change.

* * *

"Hey dear sit down breakfast will be a minute" Molly said as she saw Jackie come down.

"has dad gone home?" Jackie asked as she looked at her.

"yes dear he said he wanted to get some jobs done" Molly told her as she continued to rush around in the kitchen.

"Jackie I missed you" Ginny said as she rushed towards Jackie as she got downstairs.

"Hey Ginny it's good to see you I hope you haven't been letting the twins wind you up to much since they got home" Jackie said as she looked at her as they sat down at the table.

"Of course not" Ginny said with a grin "I'm so glad that you are going out with George now I get a sister" Ginny said as she hugged Jackie. Jackie smiled to herself she really hoped that Ginny was right and that she would still be around to call herself George's wife one day. 'Jackie Weasley I like the sound of that' she thought to herself as she started to daydream of a large white wedding out in the back yard.

"What are you thinking about gorgeous you was deep in thought" George said starting Jackie as he sat down beside her and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Nothing" Jackie said as she smiled at him.

"Must have been thinking about seeing us get undressed" Fred said with a snicker as he winked at George Jackie turned Scarlet again.

"No I wasn't Fred" she said as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Fred leave the poor girl alone or you will be de-gnoming the garden before we leave.

* * *

"What's it like camping then?" Jackie asked the twins after breakfast as they sat up in their room.

"Awesome" Fred said as he packed away some of the pranks that he and George had been working on.

"Yeah it's wicked we love it" George said as he walked over and helped his twin.

"Do we have to share one big tent or do you guys take lots of small one's I will be sharing with Ginny right?" Jackie asked as she mulled over the thought of what it could be like.

"What don't want to share with me?" George asked as he looked at her an offended look written on his face.

"No I'd love that but well I'm sure it won't be allowed" Jackie said quickly as she walked over to him and looked at him seriously.

"I know I was joking I'm not sure what mum and dad have planned with the tent's this year we haven't been for a while and this year there is no Bill and you're coming". George told her as he leaned over and kissed her softly.

"Seriously don't the pair of you ever stop" Fred said shaking his head as he looked at them.

* * *

"How are we going to fit everyone in that?" Jackie asked Fred and George as she looked over at the car a few hours later.

"dad put an extension charm on it" George told his girlfriend as he opened the door for her. Jackie smiled and climbed in the car moving over so that she was sat beside Ginny and Ron who were already in.

"Well look at that all nine of us in and we have plenty of work" Arthur said as he turned around and admired his work. He and Molly were sat at the front while Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Jackie, Ginny and Ron were all sat in the back.

"Now right we go should be there in a few minutes" Arthur said

"A few minutes?" Jackie asked confused,

"Yeah the car flies it's wicked!" Fred and George said together as they looked at her.

"it won't be doing no flying today it won't take us that long to drive" Molly said as she turned to look at the boys.

"But mum" the Weasley children whined as they looked at her.

"Honestly Molly it will take hours if we just drive it I don't get why we can't fly I have the invisibility mode so no one could see us" Arthur said as he looked at his wife pleadingly.

"No Arthur" Molly scolded as she looked at her husband. Jackie thought she looked like she was going to kill Arthur for even trying to argue with her.

* * *

"Only one tent how are we going to all fit in that" Jackie gasped as she looked at the one rather small tent that had just been set up.

"You know Jackie for a smart witch you really have been asking stupid questions" Fred said with a smirk as he walked in the tent behind his parents and the others.

"Ignore him babe extension charm" George said as he kissed her softly and took her hand to lead her inside.

"Wow look at this place" Jackie said as she looked around the tent and saw that it had everything that they could possibly need even had separate living quarters and a kitchen and Jackie saw that Molly and Arthur had their own room next to where the bunks where set up for the kids.

"Pick a bunk kids and then we can get outside" Arthur said as he looked at his children before he sat down on a chair in the kitchen. Jackie smiled camping wasn't going to be as bad as she thought.

* * *

Thanks to allhailthequeen for your reviews as usual means a lot.

All characters except Jackie Lupin belong to J K Rowling.


	33. Chapter 32  Camping Adventures

**Chapter 32**

A few days later and the camping trip had been going well. Fred and George had been up to their usual tricks and jokes playing on the others and George was awaiting his twin's return after planting their latest plot on an unsuspecting Ron.

"Did you do it?" George asked Fred as he looked at his brother.

"Yes give it five minutes and Ron will be screaming the place down" Fred snickered as he looked at his twin,

"Wicked! This joke never gets old" George said as he sat and waited for Ron's reaction.

* * *

Jackie and Ginny were sat on Ginny's bunk talking when they were interrupted by Ron's screams.

"Ron we are trying to talk here!" Ginny exclaimed looking at her older brother.

"Ron what is it?" Jackie asked as she looked his way concerned for the youngest Weasley boy.

"Spi… Spider" Ron stuttered as he jumped up onto his bed still screaming in panic.

"What where!" Jackie screamed as she jumped up onto the bed.

* * *

"He's such a wuss" George snickered when they heard Ron's scream.

"I know and he says he's going to be a Gryffindor too!" Fred exclaimed suddenly they heard Jackie's screams joining Ron's.

"Oops I didn't think of that?" George said as he rushed in to rescue his girlfriend.

* * *

"What is it?" George asked acting like he didn't know what was going on.

"Spider!" Jackie shrieked as she looked at him terrified.

"Like you didn't know about it no doubt this was yours and Fred's idea!" Ginny said as she stood with Jackie on her bed.

"You two do nothing but torment me with them" Ron screamed at him.

"It had nothing to do with me" George said innocently as he grinned at them before he went and picked up the spider. As he did he took it closer to Ron pretending to fling it towards him. Ron, Jackie and Ginny screamed.

"George just bloody get it out of here!" Jackie screamed at her boyfriend.

"Ha serves you right for trying to blame it all on me!" Fred laughed as he looked at his twin bemused.

* * *

"Jackie" George and Fred whispered as they walked over to her bunk quietly later that night.

"What?" Jackie said blinking as she rubbed her eyes tiredly she was still annoyed with them after the spider incident earlier.

"Come outside we have got something to show you?" George said as he looked at his girlfriend and took her hand to pull her out of bed.

"Why it's the middle of the night" Jackie whispered as she reluctantly agreed and led the twins out of the tent.

* * *

"What's going on? If we get caught up and outside your mum will kill us!" Jackie said as she looked at the pair as she let George help her into the jacket that he'd brought outside for her.

"Shhh they won't we put a silencing charm on the tent so they won't hear us leave and a sleeping charm on everyone they won't be up for hours" Fred said as he climbed into the car.

"Come on Jack's it will be fun please" George whispered with a pout as he looked at her.

"Fine" Jackie said as she climbed into the backseat of the car.

* * *

"Awesome ready Fred" George said looking at his brother as he pressed the invisibility button on the car.

"Ok one, two, three" Fred said turning to face Jackie with a grin as he started the car and watched as they slowly started to go higher into the air.

"Oh my god this is so cool even if it is wrong" Jackie said as she looked out of the window at the dark forest that was now below them lit only by the light of the moon and the surrounding stars.

"See Jackie I knew you weren't just one to stick to the rules" George said with a grin as he turned to face her.

"It really is beautiful" Jackie said as she looked out the window.

* * *

"Bloody hell Fred! It's nearly morning we better get back before mum wakes" George said as he looked at the time.

"Don't worry it's in control" Fred said as he turned the car around in mid-air and started heading back towards the tent.

"She will kill us I'll never be allowed to come and see you guys again" Jackie said as she started to panic.

"we aren't going to get caught Jacks trust me" George said turning to face her as he reached out and took her hand in his own smiling softly at her.

* * *

"Right come on you two" Fred said later as he poked his head inside the tent and saw the coast was clear. The three teens quietly snuck back inside and quickly raced back to their bunks while being as quiet as they could.

"Goodnight" Jackie said quickly as she climbed into her bunk and settled down,

"Where's my good night kiss" George whined as he looked at her.

"George do you want to get caught" Jackie said as she rolled over and closed her eyes still terrified at the idea of being found out.

* * *

Thanks to Random Sox and AllHailTheQueen for the reviews.

Please keep reviewing it really does mean a lot.

All characters except Jackie Lupin belong to J K Rowling. Unfortunately Fred and George Weasley do not belong to me. :(


	34. Chapter 33  Fun & Games

**Chapter 33**

Two week's passed and the camping trip had come to an end Fred, George and Jackie had been out in the car a few times without being noticed they'd gotten good at casting the various charms to prevent them being caught.

Jackie stood by the car and sighed resting her hands on her hips as she looked around.

"What's wrong Jacks" George asked walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"I wish we didn't have to go, once we are back ill only have a few more days before I have to go home" Jackie said with a sigh as she leaned back into him.

"You still have a few days though yet so let's not think about that" George said as he pulled her closer into him enjoying the smell of her perfume as he rested his head on top of hers. He was getting to be quite a bit taller than Jackie now he and Fred just kept on growing he was positive that soon they would be even taller than Bill.

* * *

"Please let dad fly the car home mum no one will know" Fred said as he looked at his mum as the Weasley children and Jackie gathered in the back of the car with pleading looks on their faces a look that was shared by Arthur himself.

"Oh ok I suppose so but I do hope that the charm has worked" Molly said as she reached over and pressed the button that made the car appear invisible.

"Wicked!" Fred and George exclaimed grins lighting their faces.

"Thanks Molly" Arthur said excitedly Jackie thought he looked like a young boy at Christmas as he started the car.

"You should let us do this more often mum" Ginny said excitedly as she looked out of the window as the trees below them started to get smaller as the car went higher.

"It's so much quicker than driving" Ron commented as he looked through the back window at the passing clouds.

"I suppose it does give us a nice view but don't be getting used to this kids" Molly said as she looked at the children seriously as she shook her head.

* * *

Once they had arrived back at the Burrow George decided that he wanted a game of Quidditch as he looked outside at the baking sunlight.

"So who's up for a game of Quidditch" George said as he grabbed his broom not long after they had landed back at the Burrow.

"Count me in" Fred said as he grabbed his own Crossfire.

"An me" Charlie said as he looked at his brothers. Ron and Ginny also got their brooms.

"Jackie?" the twins pleaded with her as she sat with Percy going through some text books.

"Come on you can't study it's the summer holiday!" George said as he walked towards her and took the book from her.

"I was reading that" Jackie said as she looked up at him. George pouted.

"Please" George pouted as he looked at her pulling his best puppy dog look as he looked at her with huge eyes.

"I'm coming" Jackie said as she pulled herself up and followed the others outside.

* * *

"Bloody hell it's boiling!" Fred said wiping his brow after he had landed once the game had finished George, Jackie's and Ginny's team had won after Ginny had beaten her older brother to the Snitch everyone had been shocked that Charlie had been beaten to it by his own younger sister.

"Nice book Perce you really should have joined us" George said as he took the book from his older brother and went to lay on the grass by his twin.

"I WAS READING THAT!" Percy exclaimed as he looked at the twins in rage jumping to his feet.

"George you didn't have to do that" Jackie said shaking her head at her boyfriend although she did have to giggle as much as she got on with Percy he did always take everything so seriously.

"Now now it's far too hot to just be lay here anyone for a swim even you Percy can't argue with getting out of the heat" Charlie said as he tried to defuse the tension that was stiring between Percy and the twins as Percy tried to get his book back from the twins who were quite happily tossing it between themselves.

"Fine" Percy said as he looked at his older brother. George finally handed him the book back.

"You can have it back now you agree to join us" George commented as he smiled at him before wandering off to join the others who had made their way inside to change for the swim.

* * *

"Don't be late for dinner and be on your best behaviour Charlie, Percy make sure that these two behave themselves" Molly said pointing at the twins as she stood by the door waving the children off as they went to make their way to the lake.

"We don't cause trouble!" Fred and George exclaimed as they looked at their mother. Jackie and the others laughed,

"You do nothing but cause trouble" Jackie laughed as she looked at them.

"Hey that's not very nice" George said with a pout as he looked at her.

"Oh come on you" Jackie said with a giggle as she took his hand and ran to catch up with the others who had already started to make their way towards the lake.

"Come on keep up!" Ron shouted as he looked back towards them.

* * *

"Psst Ginny, Jackie" Fred said as he swam by them in the lake, with George at his side.

"Yeah Fred?" the girls asked as she looked at him.

"Want to get the others" Fred asked as he looked at them his eyes sparkling with mischief as they looked over at Charlie, Percy and Ron who were oblivious to the twins plot.

"Seeming Charlie got me early count me in" Jackie said.

"Wicked!" George said as he looked at his girlfriend approvingly.

"Yeah me too" Ginny said as she smiled at the twins and Jackie before the four huddled together and plotted away on the best course of action.

* * *

"Charlie, Percy the others have gone quiet" Ron said as he looked at his older brothers.

"Your right the two of them have gone quiet" Charlie answered.

"Yeah where are the twins and I haven't seen Jackie and Ginny for a while either" Percy commented as he looked around.

"One two three!" they suddenly heard the shouts of the foursome as they jumped out of the water in front of them and caused the threesome to be engulfed by large waves of water.

"Bloody hell!" Ron choked moments later as he emerged from the water.

"Merlin's beard! I should have known you'd be up to something" Charlie commented as he looked at the twins.

"And you two well!" Percy exclaimed as he looked at the girls in shock.

"Hey you shouldn't of got us earlier" Jackie and Ginny answered as they crowded around them.

* * *

"Merlin's beard look at the time!" Charlie exclaimed as he looked at the others as they stood on the edge of the lake a while later.

"We better get back before mum kills us" Ginny said as she and Jackie grabbed their bags from the lake's edge and joined the others who were already running towards the Burrow.

"It's about time dinner was on the table minute's ago" Mrs Weasley commented as she stood by the door tapping her foot angrily.

"Sorry mum we got carried away" Charlie and Percy spoke up looking at her apologetically as Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and Jackie cast the best apologetic looks her way.

"Oh come on just get to the table and sit down" Molly said as she ushered them all inside.

* * *

**All characters belong to J K Rowling except Jackie Lupin. Unfortunately I do not own Fred and George Weasley as much as I want too!**


	35. Chapter 34  Birthday Surprises

**Chapter 34**

Jackie had to leave the Burrow a few days after they had arrived back from camping to return home to spend the rest of the summer with her dad. She had spent most of it looking over her new books for the start of her third year she was doing ten subjects this year after selecting her options and had been told by Professor McGonagall that she was to meet her in her office after the Great Feast for instructions.

Jackie looked out of her window August had flown by and she had been sending Snowy over constantly to the Burrow George had started to return his mail by Snowy because Errol was getting increasingly unreliable it would sometimes take her days before she showed up. Her birthday had arrived and Jackie was looking forward to going back to school in a few days she was eager to see George and the rest of their friends again as well as starting her new lessons.

"Happy Birthday love" Remus said as he popped his head inside the room.

"Thanks dad" Jackie said downheartedly

"What's wrong?" Remus asked approaching his daughter and sitting down on her bed.

"No sign of any post?" Jackie asked as she looked at him.

"No sorry love" Remus said "I'll go make breakfast" he said as he got up.

"It`s ok dad I'm just going to go back to sleep" Jackie said with a sigh she couldn't believe it George and Fred had forgotten her birthday.

* * *

That was what she thought anyway but it wasn't the case.

"Come on Fred quick" George said as he dragged his brother out of bed

"I'm coming" Fred groaned as he got up and looked at his twin. Molly was taking Fred and George over to the Lupin residence after it was agreed with Remus, Molly and the twins that they would surprise them with a visit on her birthday to try and cheer her up.

"Boys are you ready?" Molly shouted upstairs.

"Coming mum" George said as he rushed out of his bedroom and slid down the stairs. "Fred come on" George said again eager to get to his girlfriend's house.

* * *

Jackie lay on her bed and looked at the presents that Angelina, Alicia and Lee had sent over to her she tried to put a smile on her face but couldn't muster anything her own boyfriend had forgotten her birthday she was devastated. Downstairs Remus sat waiting for the Weasley's.

"Morning Remus" Molly said with a smile as she and the twins arrived at the house.

"Where's the birthday girl" George asked with a smile as he looked around for her.

"She's in her room won't come down for breakfast" Remus explained.

"Why?" Fred and George asked.

"She think's you've forgotten we better cheer her up" Remus told them as he looked at them and went to shout his daughter but was interrupted.

"It's ok let me go and surprise her if you don't mind?" George asked about to head upstairs.

"Sure it's the first bedroom" Remus said as he looked at the young red haired boy that had wooed his daughter.

* * *

"I hear someone has a birthday today" George said as he opened her door presents and flowers in his hand ready to give to her.

"George!" Jackie exclaimed as she jumped from the bed and ran to him throwing her arms around him. "I thought you had forgotten" she cried George could feel her tears soaking into his shirt.

"Hey I'd never do that never" George said as he pulled away from her and wiped her eyes with his finger. "Happy Birthday" he said as he leaned into her and kissed her softly.

"Hey hey it may be your birthday but none of that!" Fred exclaimed as he walked in and looked at her.

"Fred" Jackie said as she pulled away from George and hugged Fred.

* * *

"Dad I'm sorry for being a grump this morning when you came in" Jackie said as she ran to Remus and hugged him as Fred and George made their way downstairs behind him.

"That's ok love" he said as he smiled at her happy that she had cheered up now that she had her surprise.

"Happy Birthday dear" Molly said putting her mug down and walking over to the girl she considered to be a daughter.

"Mrs Weasley thank you for organising this it's good to see you again" Jackie said as she hugged her boyfriend's mother fondly she had missed Molly the past month.

"It's a pleasure dear happy birthday" she said as she passed Jackie the small wrapped parcel.

"Thank you Mrs Weasley you didn't have to" Jackie said as she smiled at her gratefully and tore open the wrapping to reveal a small diary.

"Oh thank you this is just what I wanted" Jackie said as she smiled.

"It's only a diary" Fred muttered under his breath to George so his mum couldn't hear him.

* * *

"Do you have to go" Jackie whispered to George as they stood in the garden to get away from the others for a few minutes.

"I do even though I wish I didn't" George said as he looked at her and stroked her hair out of her face as it blew in the breeze.

"I guess I'll see you in two days anyways. George thank you for coming here and surprising me" Jackie said as she smiled at him.

"It's no problem anything for you and just remember I'll never forget your birthday" he said as he pulled her closer to him and held her tightly kissing her softly once more.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews.

All characters except Jackie Lupin belong to J K Rowling.


	36. Chapter 35  Harry Potter

**Chapter 35**

Remus pushed Jackie's trunk on the trolley quickly towards the barrier for platform 9 and ¾'s as his daughter rushed behind him holding Snowy in her cage.

"Hurry Jackie or we will be late" Remus said as he ran quickly. Jackie followed him bumping into something as she did.

"Oops sorry" Jackie said as she looked at the boy stood on his own with dark hair and glasses he looked lost she thought Jackie was about to ask if he needed help when her father shouted again. She quickly ran towards the barrier and went straight through to the other side.

* * *

A few minutes passed before The Weasley's arrived at Kings Cross station it was only Molly, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny who had come to the station this time Charlie had finished school now and was living in Romania while Mr Weasley had to do overtime at work.

Fred walked beside Percy pushing their trolley's quickly towards the barrier. George was stood behind them pushing his own trolley besides Ron's telling him all about Hogwarts. It was Ron's first year so he too would be joining Fred, George and Percy at the school.

"It's packed with Muggles off course" Molly said as she pushed her way through the crowds holding onto Ginny's hand tightly.

"Now what's the platform number" Molly said as she stopped walking and looked at them. Percy, Fred and George looked at her strangely was their mother going mad she knew the platform number surely she had after all attended the school herself as well as having four children study their and a new child joining.

"Nine and three quarters!" Ginny piped in that's when George realised she was doing it to try and cheer Ginny up who was sad that all her brothers would now be at Hogwarts while she couldn't attend. "Mum can't I go..." Ginny started to plead as she looked up at Molly.

"You're not old enough Ginny now be quiet" Molly said.

* * *

On the other side of the platform Jackie stood waiting for the twins, Lee and Angelina to arrive.

"Jackie" Angelina shouted as she rushed towards her.

"Ange" Jackie said as she hugged her best friend excited to see her.

"Come on the twins and Lee can find us after I have to tell you something before they come" Angelina said as she looked at her.

"Dad I have to go now I'll see you soon" she said. Jackie quickly hugged her dad goodbye and kissed his cheek before rushing off to follow Angelina onto the train and find a compartment.

* * *

As Fred and George stood by their brothers waiting they noticed a small boy watching them as he stood off to the side they were about to go and speak to him when they heard their mother.

"All right Percy you first" Molly said as she looked at Percy and smiled. Percy who was now wearing a shiny prefects badge headed proudly through the barrier to 9 and ¾'s.

"Fred you next" Molly said as she looked at him. Fred and George looked at each other quickly with an evil grin.

"He's not Fred I am" George said as he looked at her and shook his head forcing a look of agitation onto his face.

"Honestly woman you call yourself our mother!" Fred said as he looked at her and started to push his trolley.

"Sorry George dear" Molly said as she looked at him apologetically.

"Only joking I am Fred!" he exclaimed as he walked to her, noticing her scowl he quickly rushed off and through the barrier. "George hurry up" Fred shouted back George quickly followed his brother through the barrier onto the platform leaving only Ron to pass through.

"Agh Boys there you are" Remus said as he saw them just as he was about to leave. "Jackie's gone with Angelina onto the train to talk" he informed them as he noticed them looking around for his daughter.

"Thanks Mr Lupin" the twins said with a smile and followed Percy towards the train.

* * *

"So what is it?" Jackie asked Angelina curiously.

"Oliver's asked me out" Angelina informed her.

"What!" Jackie exclaimed "an your only just telling me?" she asked looking at her best friend.

"He only just asked me ten minutes ago!" Angelina told her as she couldn't stop smiling.

"I hope you said yes" Jackie said as she too joined in her friend's excited. Angelina nodded and the two girls jumped up and down excitedly.

* * *

George was about to follow his brother down the train when he saw the young boy they had seen earlier place his owl inside and watched him struggle to lift his trunk inside.

"Want a hand?" George asked as he walked over to him.

"Yes please" Harry panted as he looked at them.

"Oy Fred! Come here and help!" George exclaimed as he looked towards Fred who was now heading down the train. Fred turned around and rushed back towards his twin together they helped Harry get his belongings onto the train and into the corner of the compartment.

"What's that?" George asked as he noticed the scar on the boy's head.

"Blimey are you?" Fred asked as he looked at him.

"He is!" George exclaimed "Aren't you?" he added excited to see the real Harry Potter in front of him the one who had defeated he who must not be named.

"What?" He asked looking at the twins confused.

"Harry Potter" chorused Fred and George.

* * *

As Harry wondered off to find a carriage Molly came rushing towards the twins as they stood on the platform Ron and Ginny were at her side.

"Ron you've got something on your nose" Molly said as she began rubbing at his nose Fred and George snickered as Ron squirmed.

"Mum – geroff" Ron said as he wriggled free.

"Aahh, has ickle Ronnie got something on his nosie?" George said.

"Shut up!" Ron shouted back glaring at him.

"Where's Percy?" Molly asked as she looked at them.

"He's coming now" Fred answered with a laugh as he saw his older brother striding towards them in his shiny new robes showing off his badge. Percy had been to change before they had even boarded the train obviously wanting to show off that he was now a prefect.

"Can't stay long Mother the prefects have got two compartments to themselves "Percy said as he looked at them smugly.

"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" said George, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," Fred added. "Once-"  
"Or twice-"George said  
"A minute-"Fred chipped in.  
"All summer-" George finished off as they looked at him and sniggered.

"Oh shut up!" Percy said with a scowl as Molly glared at them.

"How come he gets new robes anyway?" George asked as he looked at his mum.

"Because he's a prefect" Molly said proudly before she turned back to Percy. "All right dear well have a good term and send me an owl when you get there" Molly said as she smiled at hm and kissed his cheek before he left.

* * *

"Now, you two – this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've – you've blown up a toilet or –" Molly said as she turned to face them.  
"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet." George said with a smirk.  
"Great idea though, thanks, Mum." Fred added George laughed stopping when he saw his mum's glare.

"It's not funny. And look after Ron" Molly said as she looked at them both sternly.

"Don't worry Ickle Ronniekins is safe with us" the twins said with a smile and a glint in their eyes as they wrapped their arms around their brother.

"Shut up" Ron said as he looked at them. George wanted to get away now so that he could go and find Jackie but then Fred turned to Molly and spoke again.

"Hey mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" Fred said with a wide grin plastered on his face.

"You know that black haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is" Fred spoke.

"Who?" Molly asked curiously.

"Harry Potter!" Fred exclaimed.

"Oh mum, can I go on the train and see him, Mum oh please" Ginny said as she looked at her mother eagerly. George thought if she did that she'd hide herself so that she could go to Hogwarts with them instead of back home to the Burrow.

"You've already seen him Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo." She said but then her curiousity got the better of her "Is he really Fred?" she asked as she looked at her son.

"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there it's like lightning" Fred told her.

"Poor dear – no wonder he was alone. I did wonder. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get on to the platform" Molly told her children.

"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what you know who looks like?" Fred asked her.

"I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No don't you dare As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school" she said as she looked at them sternly.

"All right keep your hair on" Fred and George commented as they looked at her and smiled.

* * *

Just then the whistle sounded and Fred, George and Ron clambered onto the train. Ginny began to cry as she looked at them.

"Don't Ginny we'll send you loads of owls" Ron said as he looked at his younger sister.

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat" George told her with a grin lighting up his face.

"George!" Molly exclaimed in horror.

"Only joking, Mum" he told her with a smile as the train began to move. The boys waved as they watched Ginny run after them she was half laughing and half crying as she ran waving at them Fred and George stood and waved as Ron went off to find a seat.

* * *

Ok well that one's up I decided to go with the film when I had the twin's going onto Platform 9 and 3/4's as I think it comes off better.

Please review. Thanks to AllHailTheQueen for reviewing as always.

All characters except Jackie Lupin belong to J k Rowling. Unfortunately Fred and George do not belong to me.


	37. Chapter 36  Tarantula's and Timeturners

**Chapter 36**

As the twins were about to make their way down the train Oliver Wood walked past the pair of them.

"Hey Oliver any luck with a Seeker yet?" Fred asked,

"No" Oliver said frowning as he looked at them he'd been trying to think of a new seeker for the team all summer after the team had lost Charlie.

"Sure we will soon. Anyway have you seen Jackie and Angelina" George asked as he looked at his new captain.

"Yeah they are down that way keeping out of Lee's way he's got a giant tarantula" Oliver said with a laugh as he smiled at the twins before he rushed off.

"Wicked!" the twins said turning to each other with a smirk.

* * *

"Lee will you get that bloody thing away from us" Angelina said as she backed up against the carriage.

"Lee I'm warning you!" Jackie shouted as she jumped up onto her seat and cowered in the corner by Angelina the two girls terrified of the tarantula in front of them.

"He's harmless girl's why don't you take a closer look" Lee teased as he moved closer towards them the girls screamed.

* * *

"Hey Ron" Fred and George said as they walked into the compartment he was sharing with Harry.

"Listen were going down the middle of the train – Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there" Fred said excitedly.

"Right" Ron mumbled with a flinch hoping that he would not have to meet the thing.

"Harry" George said as he looked at the boy with his brother "did we introduce ourselves?" he said

"Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother." Fred said as he looked at Harry.

"See you later then" the pair of them said before they disappeared in search of Lee and the girls. They didn't have to look for very long as they heard the girls terrified screams shouting at Lee coming from a compartment nearby.

* * *

"Lee I'm serious get it away!" Jackie screamed as she moved closer to Angelina and the window Fred and George laughed from the doorway as they looked in.

"Hey Fred, George what do you think?" Lee said as he looked at them.

"Don't just stand there and laugh George will you tell him to get that thing away from us!" Jackie exclaimed angrily as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Oh don't George it's funny" Fred said as he looked at his twin. Angelina and Jackie looked at him with scowls written on their faces. George realised he would be in Jackie's bad books for a long time if he didn't try and get the spider away.

"George" Jackie pleaded as she pouted at him.

"Lee come on" George said as he moved in front of the girls just as Oliver came back into the compartment.

"Leave them be Lee" Oliver said as he moved next to George and in front of the girls.

"Awww Oliver" Angelina gushed as she moved down and kissed his cheek. Jackie smiled at the new couple but as she did she caught Fred's eyes he seemed shocked at the development Jackie tried to read his reaction but Fred just put a smile back on his face as he walked over towards Lee and the tarantula.

* * *

"Thanks George" Jackie said as she sat down beside her boyfriend "I missed you" she said as she looked at him.

"You too" George said with a smile as he moved closer to her and kissed her softly on the nose.

"It's only been a few days really!" Fred said with a smirk as he pretended to wretch.

"Shut up Fred!" George scowled at his brother as he moved his hand so it was resting on his girlfriends.

"So Oliver and Angelina?" George asked as he turned to look at his girlfriend once more.

"Yeah he asked her out at the station isn't it cute apparently they've been owling each other all summer" Jackie told George the story a huge smile lighting up her face.

* * *

"Guys" Percy interrupted as he peered into the carriage and looked around. "We are nearly there you should change into your robes" he informed them all pompously.

"Yes Sir" George said with a smirk,

"of course anything for Percy the Prefect" Fred said as he took a bow.

"Leave him be guys come on he's right" Jackie said as she stood up and grabbed her robes to go and change.

"Thanks Jackie it's good to see that not everyone is a fool" Percy said as he glared at his brothers who shot back smirks towards him.

* * *

"Where are you off?" George asked Jackie as they arrived at Hogwarts and she started to head away from the Great Hall.

"I've got to go and see Professor McGonagall remember" Jackie told him and Fred before she wandered off down the corridor towards the Professors office.

"Come in Jackie I was expecting you" Professor McGonagall said as she looked at her and let her inside.

"What is it you needed to speak to me about Professor?" Jackie asked as she looked at her teacher.

"Now with all the lesson's you have opted to take I am to give you something that we give to all students who decide to do so many. Now we do not give these out to everyone only a select few Bill and Percy Weasley are two of them. You must not let anyone else know about what I'm about to give you Jackie and you must remember to stay out of site when you use this" she said as she took the object from her pocket and handed it over to Jackie.

"What is it?" Jackie asked shocked.

"A time turner Miss Lupin now use it wisely and only for your lessons" she said as she looked at Jackie with a smile. "You should be getting off it's nearly time for the sorting ceremony" she told her as she led the girl outside.

"Thank you Professor" Jackie said with a smile as she placed the time turner in her robes pocket and wandered back down the corridors towards the Great Hall.


	38. Chapter 37  New Gryffindors

**Chapter 37**

"So what did Professor McGonagall want?" Fred asked looking at Jackie as she walked over to the table at the Great Hall and took a seat next to Percy opposite the twins Oliver Wood and Angelina.

"I think you was being made head girl early" George said with a wink as he looked at his girlfriend across the table.

"No it was nothing just making sure I was fully prepared to do all the classes and didn't want to re think anything" Jackie said as she smiled at them. Percy looked at her knowingly and Jackie smiled back she may have to check with Percy how to use the thing properly she didn't want to mess it up.

"I do think your taking to much how are you going to cope with all that!" exclaimed Angelina.

"On top of Quidditch practices as well you guys are going to be training more than last year" Oliver said as he looked at his team. Before Jackie could speak George chipped in seeing his girlfriend's disheartened look.

"I'm sure you can manage Jackie" George said with a smile as he leaned over the table and kissed her.

"Do you guys mind!" Lee exclaimed as he looked at them bemused from his seat on the other side of Percy.

* * *

"What have you guys told Ron he looks terrified?" Percy asked as he looked at the twins as Ron and the other first years walked through the middle of the hall and made their way up to the front to be sorted.

"What who said we have told him anything?" George and Fred asked as they looked at the others innocently.

"Because this is you two come on what have you said to him?" Jackie asked as she looked at them.

"Maybe just something about Mountain trolls" Fred said with a smirk.

"What about Mountain trolls?" Percy asked bemused.

"Oh just something about having to battle a mountain troll to be sorted" George said as he looked to the front.

"You guys really are unbelievable" Jackie muttered just as Professor McGonagall looked over towards the table for quiet as she was ready to begin.

* * *

The group watched on as Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat down and listened as it sang its newest song.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The group of friends at the Gryffindor table listened intently as the song ended applauding the hat and awaiting the new student's that would be joining their own house. That's when they heard the familiar voice of Ron muttering to Harry.

"So we've just got to try on a hat. I'll kill Fred he was going on about wrestling a troll!" Professor McGonagall turned to look at Ron and Harry warningly as she called out the first name "Abbott Hannah" she called. The group had a long way to go before they could find out where Ron was going to be placed but what they were most eager about was finding out about Harry Potter.

* * *

By the time it came to a young girl called Hermione Granger. The Gryffindor's already had two student's placed Lavender Brown and Seamus Finnigan.

"She reminds me of you Jackie" Fred commented as he looked at her across the table and back to Hermione. Jackie's reaction was to send a kick and a glare across the table towards him.

"Oww" George said as he rubbed his leg "What was that for?" he asked looking at his girlfriend.

"Sorry I meant to get your twin" Jackie glared just as Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor and made her way over to the table.

"Hey nice to meet you welcome to Gryffindor" Jackie said as she shook the girls hand as Hermione sat down beside her.

* * *

A while later the name Professor McGonagall called Draco Malfoy he strode towards the hat. Jackie thought he looked slimy and she had heard her father referring to the name Malfoy in all sorts of unflattering ways he said they were a family that thought that magic should only be taught to those with Pureblood.

"Slytherin" the hat called before it had even touched his head.

"I don't like the look of him" George whispered.

"Me neither" said Fred with a shudder.

* * *

"Shh it's Harry now" Percy whispered to the twins and Lee Jordan as they chatted. Since Hermione Neville Longbottom had also been sorted into Gryffindor house. He had ran over to the table still wearing the hat and Jackie and Percy had to tell him to go back to Professor McGonagall while most of the school had laughed at the boy.

"God it's taking its time" George said as he looked at the others.

"I know" Jackie replied.

A few moments later the hat finally shouted "Gryffindor". As it was called out the entire Gryffindor table got up shouting and cheering at the selection. Fred and George started to chant.

"We got Potter! We got Potter!" they shouted.

Jackie smiled at Harry as Percy shook his hand.

"Welcome to Gryffindor Harry" Jackie said cheerfully as Harry sat down between her and Percy.

* * *

"Weasley Ronald" Professor McGonagall finally called out Ron tentatively made his way to the stage Jackie noted that he looked terrified.

"Look at him he looks terrified I can't believe you said that to him" she whispered to George as she scolded him feeling sorry for their younger brother. Percy nodded his head in agreement as he, Fred and George all sat in anticipation of their brother being sorted. They didn't have to wait long because as soon as the hat had been placed on Ron's head it called.

"Gryffindor" the table including Fred, George and Percy started to cheer and as Ron sat down between the twins Percy leaned over smiling at his brother.

"Well done Ron" he said pompously as the twins slapped Ron on the back playfully.

"Good to have you join us Ron" Jackie said with a smile as she looked at her boyfriend's younger brother she had already got to know him from her summers at the Burrow.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews guys. :)


	39. Chapter 38  Tension

**Chapter 38**

"Brilliant now we can get on with the feast" Fred said once he realised that the sorting had finished and it was time for the food.

"Is that all you think about Fred!" Jackie exclaimed looking at him as she shook her head. "Seriously he never stops eating" Jackie said as she turned to Hermione quieting down as she saw Dumbledore rise to his feet.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts before we begin our banquet I'd like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" Dumbledore spoke as he looked at the students arms raised. "Thank you!" he finished the students clapped and cheered as he sat down the table's had become filled with delicious food of all variety's. Before Jackie could even look up she saw Fred, George, Ron and Percy already tucking in to huge plateful's it certainly was a Weasley trait to eat a lot she thought to herself as she looked on before taking her own bite of Roast Beef.

* * *

Once everyone had finished eating and the school rules for the year had been read out Dumbledore looked at the group of students as he walked closer towards them.

"It's time for the school song" Jackie told Hermione who was looking confused as to what was about to happen.

"And now before we go to bed let us sing the school song." He said as he addressed them all with a smile. It was known to the older students at the school that Dumbledore loved music.

Dumbledore flicked his wand gently and out came the long golden ribbon that held the words to the school song.

"Everyone pick their favourite tune and off we go!" he instructed. While everyone in the school sang with a similar tune Jackie rolled her eyes and looked at Angelina as she heard Fred and George singing the tune to a very slow funeral march. While everyone finished the song at different times Fred and George were considerably slower. However Dumbledore did not mind this he conducted their final few lines with his wand and once they had done he led the clapping their way.

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
__Teach us something please,  
__Whether we be old and bald,  
__Or young with scabby knees  
__Our heads could do with filling,  
__With some interesting stuff,  
__For now they're bare and full of air,  
__Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
__So teach us things worth knowing,  
__Bring back what we've forgot,  
__Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
__And learn until our brains all rot._

"Ah music" Dumbledore said as he wiped a few tears from his eyes. "A magic beyond all that we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" he spoke as he looked at them all before turning back towards his professors.

* * *

"I should have known you two would do that" Jackie said as she looked at Fred and George as they walked up towards the Gryffindor dormitories with Alicia, Lee, Angelina and Oliver.

"What us!" the twins exclaimed.

"Yes you!" Jackie exclaimed.

"You pick a new wacky tune to sing it to each year" Lee said as he looked at his best friends with a grin.

"Oh great she's singing again" Fred said as he looked at the portrait of the fat lady as they moved onto the final stairway towards their dormitory.

She didn't ask for the password but continued to sing as the group of Gryffindor's reached her.

"Caput Draconis" Jackie spoke as she still didn't stop singing. Even with the password said she kept singing.

"Caput Draconis" Jackie and Oliver both said it this time. But she carried on singing.

"Are you sure that's the right password" Fred snickered as he looked at them.

"Caput Draconis!" Jackie shouted out starting to lose her patience. George rubbed her shoulders sensing her tension.

"Keep your hair on Jackie!" Fred muttered as the portrait finally swung open letting them into the room. Jackie glared at Fred the only thing stopping her from slapping him was George's hand's rubbing her shoulders soothingly.

* * *

"Coming George?" Fred asked his twin as he went to go up to the boy's dormitory with Lee.

"I just want to speak to Jackie first I'll be up shortly" George told them he walked over to his girlfriend and took her hand before she could go up to bed.

"Jackie what's wrong?" he asked her as he looked at her concerned.

"Just ignore me George just a bit hormonal and tired I shouldn't have snapped at him I'm sorry" Jackie said softly as she looked at her boyfriend.

"You don't have to be sorry I know he winds you up. As long as you're sure you're ok because you know you can talk to me right" George said stroking her cheek.

"I know George I'll see you in the morning" Jackie said as she kissed him softly.

"Good night beautiful" he said as he smiled at her and watched her head up to the girls dormitories.


	40. Chapter 39  A New Seeker

**Chapter 39**

The next day Jackie, the twins, Angelina and Lee were in Herbology. While the girls in particular Jackie were listening intently to Professor Sprout Fred, George and Lee were looking out of the classroom over onto the grass were they could see the first year Gryffindor's and Slytherins out onto the pitch for their flying lesson with Madam Hooch.

"Well look at that Harry got it right away" George said as he looked at the group outside trying to summon their brooms.

"Reckon he will make a fine Quidditch player" Fred said as he watched on.

"Bloody hell Ron don't embarrass us" George commented as Ron still hadn't managed to summon his broom. Just then they watched his broom fly up and hit him hard in the face Fred, George and Lee snickered.

"Don't think your brother will be on the team as quick as you guys were" Lee commented with a laugh as he looked at them.

* * *

"Are you guys even doing any work?" Jackie asked as she looked over at them once she had finished her own work.

"Yes" George answered as he smiled at his girlfriend.

"Hmm it really looks like it let me help you" Jackie said walking over with a smile behind her back Fred started to mock her George rolled his eyes at his twin while Lee started to snicker. "Fred if you want to comment do it to my face" Jackie said as she turned to face him.

"Guys" George warned looking at them.

"Blimey look" Lee said pointing out the window suddenly.

"Oh my god we should go and help he shouldn't be flying without Madam Hooch" Jackie said as she saw Harry on his broom along with Draco Malfoy it appeared Harry was chasing him.

"Something amusing" Professor Sprout asked Jackie went to tell her but before she could George clung onto her hand tighter.

"No professor" Fred said as he looked at her and grinned.

* * *

"Ugh oh Harry's in trouble now Professor McGonagall must have seen she's just come outside" Lee told them all as he looked out.

"He's in so much trouble" George said as he watched on and looked towards his head of house outside.

"Well he was breaking the rules" Jackie said as she looked at them.

"You're such a goodie two shoes" Fred commented as he looked at her.

"Shut up Fred" Jackie bit back before she walked away back to Angelina.

* * *

After the lesson had finished, the group headed outside of the lesson where they saw Oliver Wood waiting for them. Jackie noted that he looked extremely pleased about something. Angelina walked up to her boyfriend and kissed him softly Oliver smiled but didn't say anything to her he just addressed the group.

"Guys we got a seeker" he informed them as he looked at them all.

"Who?" Angelina asked.

"Harry Potter" Oliver told them.

"See what did I say he looked bloody good when we saw him out there" George said.

"Professor McGonagall recommended him to us rather than tell him off?" Jackie asked shocked.

"What does it matter Jackie we actually have a replacement for my brother" Fred said.

"Come on Angelina I'll walk with you back to the dorms" Oliver said taking her hand and smiling at her before they walked off.

"Come on Jackie we can do the same" George said as he turned to face her and winked at her.

"Sorry George I got to get to Ancient Ruins" Jackie said kissing him quickly before running off to get to her lesson.

"Don't worry Georgie you still have me and Lee" Fred mocked with a devious smile as he looked at his twin.

* * *

The three boys made their way along the outside corridor of the Castle when they saw Harry walking with their younger brother. They quickly rushed over towards them and Fred and George each took a side and walked alongside them.

"Well done, Harry. Wood's just told us" Fred said as he looked at Harry.

"Fred and George are on the team, too. Beaters." Ron informed Harry as he looked to and forth between his brothers and then Harry.

"Our job is to make sure that you don't get bloodied up too bad. Can't make any promises, of course. Rough game, Quidditch." George told Harry as he looked at him excitedly.

Brutal, but no one's died in years. Someone will vanish occasionally, but they'll turn up in a month or two!" Fred exclaimed before they rushed off and left Harry and Ron alone.


	41. Chapter 40  Mirror of Erised

**Chapter 40**

A few days later Jackie sat in the library reading through a book for one of her assignments when she came across a page that intrigued her. The Mirror of Erised lets you see who you want to be, it is believed that the Mirror is currently held in Hogwarts. She had to see it finishing off her paragraph she quickly put the book away and rushed out of the library.

"Bloody hell Jackie where's the fire" George said with a laugh as he looked up from his game of exploding snap with Fred and Lee to see her rush in to the common room.

"I need to talk to the pair of you" She said as she looked at the twins as she tried to catch her breath.

"Fine I know where I'm not wanted" Lee said with a laugh before he got up and walked away.

"What's up?" George asked concerned.

"What can we lovely redheads do to help you" Fred said with a smile as he went to wrap his arm around her jokingly as she sat down between the two of them.

* * *

"Well you see I read something" Jackie said.

"Never! You read I'd never believe that!" Fred exclaimed as he looked at her his mouth open wide as he gasped.

"Listen Fred I read about something that is apparently here in Hogwarts and I want to go and find it" Jackie said as she looked at them.

"An you need the services of your lovely boyfriend and his twin to help?" George asked with a grin.

"Yes I need your help we need to use the map and see if we can find it we can go and look for it tonight" she said with a smile appearing on her soft lips.

"You know Jacks you need to be mischievous more often" George said as he moved closer to her and kissed her.

"You really do Jackie their is nothing better than a bit of mischief" Fred said with a smile.

* * *

"Do you guys really think it will be in the restricted section" George said as he looked at his girlfriend and twin later that night as they crept around the library's restricted section.

"Why else would it be restricted if it's not hiding something Georgie" Fred said as he looked at his twin.

"Exactly that's why it's too obvious for it to be here" George said.

"Well where do you suggest we look?" Jackie asked turning to face her boyfriend.

"The third floor" George said with a grin.

"Ok then come on" Fred said but as the three of them turned around and went to leave they heard a large snarling noise looking down they saw Mrs Norris; Filch's cat looking up at them.

"Evil little thing" George and Fred hissed back at it.

"Guys come on" Jackie said as she grabbed hold of them both quickly and rushed round the corner so that they were out of view.

"Quick this way" George shouted back to the two of them as they ran across the room.

* * *

"In here" Jackie shouted grabbing the pair of them as she spotted the doorway around a darkened corner. "Alohomora" she quickly muttered as she realised the door was locked. The door swung open and the three teens ran inside shutting the door behind them and leaning back against it.

"Bloody hell that was close" Fred said as he looked at them.

"Shh" Jackie said as they heard Filch outside.

"Someone there my sweet" The heard him say to the cat. Fred and George started to snicker Jackie glared at them as she quickly cast a silencing charm so that they couldn't be heard.

"Jackie look I think we found it" George said as he walked towards the large mirror.

"Your right surely this must be it" Jackie said as she rushed over to it excitedly.

"I'm sure it's not that exciting" Fred muttered as he walked slowly behind it.

"Can you see anything?" Jackie asked looking at her boyfriend who was now stood in front of the Mirror of Erised.

"I see me and Fred but we are older and we have our own joke shop I can see you as well and your surrounded by a lot of redheaded children who seem to be playing pranks on each other" George said with a smirk on his face.

"Our children will not be doing that!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Ha your so smitten Georgie seeing yourself all settled down" Fred mocked as he looked at them.

"Ok then well you do it then?" George said as he looked at his twin.

"Fine" Fred moved Jackie out of the way so he could take his own turn before she did.

Fred froze to the spot as he saw himself in the mirror his image wasn't all two different from his twins. Apart from this time stood on his arm was Angelina.

"Go on what do you see" George asked.

"Oh just us lifting the Quidditch cup" Fred said quickly as he looked at them. Jackie and George both knew that wasn't what he saw George went to argue with him but before he could Jackie quickly cut in.

"My turn" she said as she nudged Fred out of the way and took her place in front of the Mirror.

"Blimey I'm Minister of Magic" Jackie said with a smile.

"You mean you don't see me!" George exclaimed as he looked at her.

"No your with me too your holding our kids" Jackie said with a laugh as she looked at the images of their future self's in the mirror images that she hoped would come true.

"Come here then Minister" George said as he wrapped his arm around her neck and kissed her. Fred who would have usually commented on this was unusually quiet and had walked over to the large windows and had slumped down so he was sat on the floor looking out.

* * *

"Fred you ok?" George asked his brother as he and Jackie walked over to him.

"You saw someone else in the Mirror with us before didn't you?" George said as he looked at his twin.

"What no!" Fred choked.

"Come on Fred don't lie to me I can read you better than anyone" George said seriously.

"You like her don't you" Jackie said as she looked at them.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Fred pretended as he looked at her.

"You saw Angelina didn't you!" George exclaimed. Fred gave in as he looked at them.

"Oh Fred I'm sorry" Jackie said as she looked at him sadly.

"No need to pity me I'll find someone else I'm Fred Weasley you know the good looking one" Fred said a smirk reappearing on his face as he looked at his twin.

"Nah I'm better looking than you" George said as he looked at him. Jackie smiled and started to laugh as she looked at the pair of them.

"Don't you be laughing you should agree with me" George said as he looked at his girlfriend. Jackie just giggled back as. George looked at his twin with a smirk and within seconds they had both pounced on Jackie.

"Guys stop it" Jackie screamed in fits of giggles as the twins tickled her and refused to stop.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews:**_

_**AllHailTheQueen, . and Jessica682. They really mean a lot so please keep them coming. :)**_

_**All characters except Jackie Lupin belong to J K Rowling as much as I want the twins to be mine!**_


	42. Chapter 41  Trolls

**Chapter 41**

By the time October had come around Oliver had been training the Gryffindor Quidditch team a few times a week already despite the season not starting until the first week in November. However it wasn't until the week before Halloween that Oliver had let the team and Harry train together having insisted he didn't want anyone catching sight of how well their secret weapon as he had decided to call him could play.

"God I'm so tired" Jackie moaned as she walked down the stairs to meet the others before their lunch time practice. The others looked at her strangely it was nearly dinner time she'd missed breakfast having left a note at Angelina's bedside that she wanted to sleep because she was going to be studying late.

"Jackie it's nearly lunch time what time did you stay up until?" George asked concerned as he looked at her.

"Oh about two" Jackie said with a yawn as she leaned into him.

"Jackie" George started to say as he looked at her he could tell she was wearing herself down with work, frog choir and Quidditch practice. Before George could finish what he said Oliver had heard the conversation and approached them.

"Two O'clock Jackie! You should be going to bed earlier before practice!" he shouted warningly.

"Ok Oliver calm down" Angelina told her boyfriend as she put her hands on his shoulders.

"Well if you want to come down to the stadium I have a surprise for you all" he announced a huge grin lighting up his face. The others quickly stood up and followed him outside of the dormitory.

* * *

"Well it's about time!" Fred and George exclaimed as they saw Harry stood out on the pitch in his robes ready to practice with them.

"Shut up you two we can't have anyone hear or they may try and watch I don't want to take any chances with those Slytherins" Oliver said as he glared at the two of them who just rolled their eyes at their captain.

"Come on then Harry why don't you show us what you can do?" Jackie said with a smile as she looked over at him. The team and Harry mounted their brooms and off shot Harry on the cross fire he had been lent from the Weasleys. Jackie thought to herself that 'even on a cross fire he was impressive, just like Fred, George and Charlie all were but even better'.

* * *

By the time Monday had rolled around Oliver had made the team train again both on Saturday evening and yesterday he wanted the team to get as much practice with Harry as possible. He wanted the team to train again today but couldn't due to it being Halloween and the feast being scheduled for after classes that day. Fred, George, Angelina and Lee were sat in Potions waiting for Jackie to show up.

"It's about time you turned up its unusual for you to be leaving it so late" George said to his girlfriend after she rushed into her fourth lesson that day having used the time turner once more to be able to make it.

"Yeah you know me though with all these classes" she said as she smiled at him and sat down in the seat next to Angelina.

* * *

"God where are you off to now please don't tell me another lesson?" George said as Jackie jumped up from their game of exploding snap in the courtyard.

"She can't be surely it's time for the feast in an hour" Fred said laughing as he looked at his twin.

"Wouldn't put it past her" George replied.

"If you must know I need the bathroom" Jackie told them "coming Angelina?" Jackie asked.

"Sure" Angelina said as she stood up and followed Jackie.

"Why do they always go in pairs" Lee said as he looked at the girls disappearing.

* * *

"Angie is that crying?" Jackie asked as she heard the sound of sniffling coming from one of the cubicles.

"Yeah I think it is" Angelina replied as she listened.

"Hey are you ok?" Jackie asked as she walked over to the cubicle and knocked.

"I'll be fine" Hermione sobbed.

"Hermione is that you what's wrong?" Jackie asked as she heard the girls broken voice.

"It doesn't matter I'll be fine" Hermione cried as she leant against the door.

"Come on it does. Has someone upset you?" Angelina asked concerned.

"It's ok really just being silly please just leave me alone I'll be ok I just need a minute" Hermione told them trying to calm herself down so that they would leave.

"Ok if you're sure you will be ok and promise to come out in a minute" Jackie said reluctantly.

"I promise" Hermione told them.

"See you at the feast" the girls said as they left the bathroom's to go and find the boys.

"Oh this is delicious" Jackie said as she tucked into the chocolate cake at the feast.

"you're telling me" Fred said as he helped himself to a third portion.

"Bloody hell Fred another!" George laughed at his brother before he helped himself to a lolly.

"Where's Hermione why isn't she sat with you guys?" Jackie asked suddenly as she looked at Harry and Ron across the table. The boys looked sheepish as if they didn't want the girls to find out they had upset her. "Don't tell me she is still crying?" Jackie asked shocked as she looked at them questioningly wondering if they had upset her.

* * *

Before they could answer Professor Quirrell ran into the Great Hall screaming, turban askew and looking horrified.

"Troll! Troll in the dungeons – thought you ought to know!" he screamed his voice breaking off towards the end before he fainted onto the floor of the hall in front of the Professor's tables.

All of the students in the hall jumped to their feet and began to run from the room in a frenzied panic screams filling the air. Jackie clung to George's hand tightly as they followed Fred.

They were stopped in their tracks by the loud cracking of several purple firecrackers from Dumbledores wand.

"Silence!" he shouted everyone turned around and George and Fred gulped as they looked at him.

"Prefects lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately, teachers will follow me to the dungeons" he spoke as he looked at them seriously before walking away.

* * *

Percy lead the Gryffindor's out of the hall and back towards the Gryffindor dormitories.

"Follow me! Stick together, first-years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me now. Excuse me I'm a prefect!" he spoke.

"Percy the perfect prefect" Fred snickered.

"Look at him he's in his element" George said as he looked at his brother.

* * *

"Guys come on if we go now Percy won't see and we might find the troll" Fred said as he looked at Jackie and Lee as he stood with George ready to go.

"Come on Jackie" George said as he grabbed her hand to pull her up.

"No way you two no way! Not after what happened in the Forbidden Forest with the giant the other Halloween no it's too dangerous to go looking for trouble" Jackie said.

"Jackie that was only Grawp in the end he wouldn't hurt you" George said.

"Yes but this isn't Grawp it's a troll!" she exclaimed.

"I'll come" Lee said. Despite Jackie's protests the three boys raced to the door but were stopped by Percy in their tracks.

"An where do you think you're going, I hope you're not planning on going looking for the troll.

* * *

**Thanks again to my brilliant reviewers it means a lot. :)**

**Again All characters except Jackie Lupin Belong to J K Rowling as much as I love the twins they aren't mine. :(**


	43. Chapter 42  Bludgers

**Chapter 42**

Two weeks had passed since Halloween and the incident with the Troll in which Harry and Ron had rescued Hermione from the girl's bathrooms. The grounds outside of the castle were frosted over the air outside nippy with a chilling frost all in time for Gryffindor's first Quidditch game of the season against Slytherin.

At the breakfast table Alicia, Angelina, Fred, George, Jackie, Lee, Oliver and Percy sat around the table while Ron, Harry and Hermione sat a little distance away from the others chatting away about what they believed was going on.

"Fred what have I told you about talking with your mouth full it's disgusting" Jackie said.

"your boyfriend does it too" he muttered his mouth still full.

"Hey do not!" George muttered while he tucked into his bacon.

"You just did it!" Fred exclaimed looking back at them. Before the twins could argue any more they were interrupted by Hedwigs tweet as she flew in with an object wrapped up in brown paper.

* * *

From its shape Jackie guessed it was a broom for Harry. Fred and George had to duck as Hedwig came into land in front of Harry, Ron and Hermione and dropped the parcel on the table.

"Bit early for mail isn't it" Hermione said as she looked at them puzzled. Everyone sitting around the table with them looked on intrigued.

"But I never get mail" Harry gasped puzzled as to what the parcel was and who sent it.

"Let's open it" Ron said eagerly the three of them started to rip open the wrapping as everyone continued to look on. Jackie who was closest to them gasped as she saw what had just been opened.

"It's a broomstick" Harry said looking at it.

"That's not just any broomstick that's a Nimbus 2000" Ron gasped in excitement his face lighting up as he looked at it in amazement. By now the others were all staring at the broom their mouths hanging open as they looked at it.

"Right come on then we better head down so that we can change" Oliver said as he looked at his team. As they was standing up Percy took to his feet as well and looked at them.

"You know I think I may come to the match" Percy said as he looked at them. Fred, George, Ron, Jackie and Oliver gasped.

"You Percy you have got to be kidding me!" George gasped.

"You never come to Quidditch matches!" Fred said.

"Well I am intrigued to see how well Harry will do even more so now with this broom" Percy said pompously as he looked at the Nimbus 2000.

* * *

With the team changed into their Robes inside the changing rooms Oliver Wood cleared his throat wanting silence amongst his team.

"Ok, men" Oliver said as he looked at them.

"And women" Alicia, Angelina and Jackie piped in.

"And women" he corrected "this is it"

"The big one" Fred spoke.

"The one we've all been waiting for" finished George.

"We know Oliver's speech by heart. We were in the team last year too" Fred informed Harry as the girls looked at them trying not to laugh knowing how Woods was now looking at the twins.

"Shut up you two" Oliver said "This is the best team Gryffindor has had in years. Were going to win I know it" he spoke as he glared at the twins. "Right. It's time good luck" he finished leading the way outside.

* * *

The Gryffindor team made their way from the tent towards the stadium, you could already hear the roars of the crowd. Oliver leading his team out, first Harry with his Nimbus 2000 followed by the rest of the team, Jackie, Fred, George, Angelina and Alicia. Once inside the stadium they gathered in the tunnel all was silent until Oliver turned to Harry hoping to ease his nerves but somehow Jackie who was stood behind them with Fred and George thought that this wouldn't work. He was telling Harry how he got hit in the head with a Bludger in his first match and knocked unconscious for a week.

Announced onto the field by the band the team flew out to rapturous applause and cheers of "Fight Fight Gryffindor!" as Lee Jordan made his usual announcement to the crowd.

"The players have taken their positions as Madam Hooch comes out onto the field ready to begin the game" Lee announced Fred, George and Charlie flew back down a little lower than they already had and looked around at the other team. Jackie could see Oliver glaring daggers at Marcus Flint the Slytherin captain.

"Now I want a clean game from all of you" Madam Hooch announced as she looked around at all of the players and releasing the balls.

"The Quaffle is released and the game begins" Lee announced.

As the game began Angelina instantly took the ball and sped straight at goal she kept hold of the Quaffle dodging out of the way of the Slytherins and Bludgers before throwing the Quaffle into the middle ring.

"Angelina Johnson scores 10 points for Gryffindor" Lee cheered as he watched on Fred flying low and high fiving Angelina in the process.

* * *

Before Marcus Flint could equalise for Slytherin Jackie grabbed the ball from his hands and started to speed towards the Gryffindor goals stopping and throwing the ball to Angelina the girls passed from one to another as they moved towards the goals.

"Brilliant play there from Lupin and Johnson what excellent chasers those girls are and attractive too" Lee commentated as he watched on.

"JORDAN!" Professor McGonagall scowled.

"Sorry, Professor" Lee muttered.

Angelina sped towards goal and got ready to shoot the ball at the ring.

"No Slytherin have taken the Quaffle, Captain Marcus Flint flying like an eagle out there and he's going to score. No stopped by an excellent save by Keeper Wood and Gryffindor take the Quaffle with Chaser Jackie Lupin once more nice dive around Flint and off up the field she goes and…" Jackie was speeding up towards the goals when she felt the sharp pain hit her suddenly in the back of the head.

"Ouch that must have hurt hit in the back of the head by a Bludger and out of the game" Lee commented as he watched her fall to the ground lying still below. George looked down in horror at the sight of his girlfriend he held his bat in the air angrily ready for revenge.

"And that's Adrian Pucey speeding towards the goalposts but he's blocked by a second Bludger sent his way by either Fred or George Weasley can't tell which" Lee spoke.

The game continued with lots more twists and turns and George who was anxious to get to his girlfriend's side thought the game would go on forever at this rate that was until he suddenly saw Harry diving towards the ground at speed he took to his feet on his broom riding it like a surfer would his board and reached out for the Snitch that's when he stumbled forward and rolled onto the pitch below. As Harry stood he noticed that Harry looked like he was going to be sick. Great George thought Jackie's hurt and our seeker is out the game but then Harry shouted.

"I've got the snitch!" Harry exclaimed waving the Snitch in the air.

"Harry Potter has caught the Snitch Gryffindor win by One Hundred and Seventy Points to Sixty" Lee cheered as he commented along with all of the Gryffindor's including Percy and head of house Professor McGonagall.

The team swooped down to the ground and celebrated with Harry Fred and George went to hit each other on the head with their bats in celebration but George was not as happy as he usually would be he was still worried about his girlfriend who was once again lay in the hospital wing after taking a Bludger to the head.

* * *

_**Thanks again for my reviewers please keep them coming. :)**_

_**All characters belong to J K Rowling except Jackie Lupin.**_

_**I wanted to include a mix of my own ideas, the film and the book with this Quidditch game hopefully that came out ok. Thanks again. **_

_**Jackie x**_


	44. Chapter 43  I Love You's

**Chapter 43**

Jackie lay in bed in the hospital wing still unconscious as Madam Pomfrey looked over her George rushed in followed by Fred, Angelina, Lee, Percy and Oliver who quickly gathered round her bedside and saw her lying their pale and still a spot of blood could still be seen in her hair before Madam Pomfrey performed the cleaning spell on her.

"Is she ok?" George asked worriedly as he looked at the Hogwarts nurse.

"Just another nasty blow to the head Mr Weasley I'm hoping she won't be out cold for as long this time she doesn't seem as bad" she told the awaiting group softly. George sat down by Jackie's bed and took her hand in his. "I'm sorry Jackie I should of stopped it, should of seen them aiming it at you" George whispered as he clutched her hand tighter in his. Fred looked at his twin and then at the others.

"Erm guys can you leave the two of us alone" he spoke as he looked at them. Percy nodded as he looked at the twins and led the rest of the group away from Jackie's bedside so that Fred could speak to George alone.

"I'm sorry Jackie please wake up" George whispered as he started to get choked on his words but he promised himself he would not cry. George Weasley did not cry.

"George it isn't your fault don't blame yourself" Fred said seriously as he sat down next to him and rested his hand on his twins back.

"It is Fred" George muttered as he turned around to face his twin.

"No it isn't so please don't say it is" Fred told him George sighed and looked back at Jackie leaning over to kiss her cheek.

* * *

"I'll leave the two of you alone George" Fred said as he stood up.

"Thanks Fred I'll see you later" George answered not looking away from his girlfriend.

"Please please please wake up Jackie don't leave me worrying all night again you know I can't sleep when your hurt" George spoke honestly last time she had got hurt before they had got together he hadn't slept a wink from worry.

"George" Jackie croaked as she started to open her eyes.

"See I knew I was so brilliant that you'd answer me" George said with a smile as he moved towards her and kissed her lips softly. "How are you feeling sugarbun" he said as he looked at her.

"Sugarbun?" Jackie asked confused.

"One of my new nicknames for you sweetcheeks" he laughed hoping to put a smile on her face. It did her smile started to light the room despite the pain she was feeling from the head.

"Did we win and what happened?" she asked as she looked at him.

"Yes Harry caught the snitch and you got knocked out by a Bludger again" George said as he looked at her. "I'm sorry" he said looking at her remorsefully.

"George Weasley! Do not blame yourself you do not have to be sorry" Jackie said as she took his hand and clung onto it.

* * *

"George" Jackie asked after Madam Pomfrey had looked over her and given her some more potion to heel her head wound and for the pain.

"Yes?" he asked concerned.

"Please tell me I haven't been out cold that long and I haven't or won't miss any lessons this year" she said as she looked at him serious. George laughed as he looked at her that was just like her to be worried about lessons.

"Bloody hell Jackie I love you, you know that I love you" he blurted out and then stopped short when he realised and looked at her. Jackie was looking at him tears welling up in her eyes at her boyfriend's outpouring of love for her.

"Oh Georgie I love you too" she cried as she sat up in bed and moved towards him hugging him tightly. George pulled away from the hugs and took her face in his hands kissing her with all the passion he could muster. It had been a tiring and emotional day and at that moment in time each other was all the young couple needed.

* * *

_**Thanks for the review AllHailTheQueen. **_

_**So I wanted to do a chapter before bed and this is how it came out a bit short but then I wanted to end it on a sweet note once I had written it. Hoping to do a lot of chapters tomorrow so hopefully you will all forgive me for this being short.**_

_**All characters are the property of J K Rowling except Jackie Lupin. As much as I want George and Fred they are not my property. **_

_**Jackie x**_


	45. Chapter 44  Christmas at Hogwarts

**Chapter 44**

Christmas had arrived and the grounds around Hogwarts were covered in blankets of snow the chill in the air was bitter cold and although the common room and the Great Hall had huge roaring fires to keep off the chill but everywhere else was cold.

Jackie, Alicia and Angelina were in their room packing ready to go home the next day. The twins however would be staying at Hogwarts this year along with Percy and Ron after Mr and Mrs Weasley had decided to go with Ginny to visit Charlie in Romania. This meant that while everyone else was in the warmth of the Hogwarts dormitories the twins wrapped up warm and went straight outside to play in the snow and out by the frozen lake they'd already been in trouble for bewitching several snowballs to follow Professor Quirrel around and to bounce off his turban but that didn't deter them.

"Fred here he comes" George whispered from behind the snowman they had built area as they hid behind it providing them with cover.

"Now" Fred whispered Fred and George sent the snowballs straight for the back of Snape's head before ducking back behind the snowman Snape turned around looking for the culprits but saw no one but the snowman in the grounds he would usually go after them but he had other matters to look into. Fred and George snickered as they watched him walk away.

"Bloody brilliant that was. Who should we go after next" George said as he looked at his brother.

"I know he's not a teacher but Percy would be a bloody good place to start" Fred said with an evil grin spread across his face.

"You know Fred I think Percy is a brilliant idea" George spoke the pair ran from the snowman in search of their elder brother.

* * *

Jackie walked outside the castle and into the yards the bitter cold hitting her face and turning her cheeks a rosy shade of pink from the chill she wrapped her arms around herself to try and keep the chill off as she walked around in search of the twins.

"Hello beautiful what are you doing out" George said as he jumped out in front of her from behind a statue with his twin. Jackie jumped a small scream escaping her lips.

"Bloody hell you scared me to death" Jackie said catching back her breath.

"That was the plan" Fred said with a smirk.

"Sorry sweetie pie" George said as he looked at her with a pout.

"What is with all these nicknames Gred!" Fred said with a smirk.

"Oh leave him they are cute" Jackie said as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and kissed him.

"It gets you lots of kisses Forge" George answered his brother a huge grin across his face as Jackie snuggled into his side to keep warm.

"Can I try it then" he said looking at George then looking down at Jackie in his brothers arms. "Hello buttercup" he said as he leaned forward.

"Fred you idiot!" Jackie laughed as she bewitched a snowball that hit Fred in the side of the face.

"Your bloody brilliant you are!" George grinned at his girlfriend as he laughed at his brother.

"You're on Lupin!" Fred exclaimed as he bewitched his own snowball on her. The three teens soon started a full blown snowball fight out in the grounds staying outside until it felt like their toes were going to fall off because of the frost.

* * *

The next day George stood at the Hogsmeade station with Jackie as she was about to board the Hogwarts express home for the holidays.

"Have a great time at home" he told her as he stroked her cheek softly.

"I will do looking forward to seeing my dad although I'm going to miss you" she said.

"I will miss you too I love you Jackie" he said as he kissed her.

"Awww bless wasn't that just the sweetest thing" Fred mocked as he snorted with laughter at his brother. Jackie and George rolled their eyes.

"Shut up Fred" They spoke just as Lee came back to the train door.

"Come on Jackie" he said as he looked at her. Jackie kissed George once more before joining Lee on the train.

"Have a good Christmas" Jackie and Lee shouted as they waved once the train started to move away from the platform.

"Happy Christmas" Fred and George shouted watching the train leave before running off back to Hogswarts.

* * *

By the time Christmas morning had arrived the first thing Jackie did was run to the window were she saw Hermes, Percy's owl sat waiting to be let in. Fred and George must have pinched him she laughed at the thought of Percy's reaction when he was to find out.

"Thanks Hermes" Jackie said to the owl stroking its back as she took the letter from his mouth.

_'Jackie,_

_You need to get back to Hogwarts it's amazing at Christmas we are having the best time but it would be better if you were here to share it. Looking forward to the Feast can't wait I wonder if it is better than the Halloween Feast. _

_Anyways Happy Christmas sunshine I hope you will like your present made it myself they are daydream charms use it tonight and I will use mine so we can dream about each other at the same time. Kinda Cheesy I know but hey that's me! Don't tell Fred I said that! Oh yes I hope your wearing your Weasley sweeter misses!_

_Love you more than chocolate pie_

_George xxxxxxxxxxx' _

As Jackie read the letter she giggled away to herself and placed the Daydream Charm to the side she really did love him.

"Merry Christmas love" Remus said as he walked into the room.

"Merry Christmas dad" Jackie said as she ran to hug him. Before putting on her Weasley jumper over her pyjamas and rushing downstairs Remus following behind her.

* * *

At Hogwarts George woke before his brother and saw Snowy sat at the window he rushed over to let his girlfriend's owl inside.

"Thanks Snowy" he whispered stroking the owl and taking the letter from his mouth.

_'Georgie,_

_It's nice being home and spending some time with dad I've been telling him all about school, Quidditch and Harry. When I told him about Harry he got quite tearful turns out dad was best friends with James, Harry's dad and also really close to his mum Lilly I thought he was going to cry at one point. An dad never cries!_

_Hope everything at School is going well and that you're not causing too much mischief with poor Percy! All that he is doing is working hard so that he can get good results in his Owls he needs the time to concentrate._

_But anyways Happy Christmas and I can't wait to see you again when I get back and I hope you enjoy your gift under the tree._

_Love you_

_Jackie xxxxxxxxxxx'_

George was grinning as he put down the letter when he was startled by his twin who had now woke up.

"Happy Christmas Georgie!" Fred sang as he jumped up onto his bed.

"Happy Christmas Freddie!" George said as he jumped up and joined his brother as they raced down to get their presents before anyone else could wake up. The first present opened by the pair's was their Weasley jumpers of course Molly knitted them every year.

* * *

An hour later the twins raced back down to see Harry and Ron surrounding the tree.

"Merry Christmas" the pair of them sang as they looked at their youngest brother and Harry.

"Hey look Harry's got a Weasley jumper too" George said as he pointed to Harry's dark purple jumper with a yellow H. The twins were wearing blue jumpers one with a yellow F, the other a large yellow G.

"Harry's is better than ours though" Fred said as he held Harry's up "She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family".

"Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron?" George demanded. "Come on, get it on, they're lovely and warm."  
"I hate maroon," Ron moaned pulling it on over his head half-heartedly.  
"You haven't got a letter on yours," George observed. "I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid - we know we're called Gred and Forge."

* * *

"What's all this noise" Percy moaned as he walked in carrying a lumpy sweeter in his arms.

"Happy Christmas to you as well Perce!" George muttered as he looked over at him. While Fred jumped up running over to Percy and taking his jumper.

"P is for Prefect! Get it on Percy, come on, were all wearing ours even Harry got one" Fred said as he looked at his brother.

"I don't want.." Percy began but Fred and George were forcing the jumper over his head.

"And you're not sitting with the prefects today either. Christmas is a time for family" said George as he and Fred frogmarched Percy from the common room.

* * *

Christmas dinner at Hogswarts had been a huge Christmas Dinner with more helpings of dishes than even the Weasley boys were used to getting from their mum. They had spent the dinner pulling wizard crackers with each other, enjoying the food of course and laughing at Hagrid who was merry from the wine that he kept drinking they had the biggest shock when he leaned over and kissed Professor McGonagall on the cheek and their stern teacher and house leader hadn't even flinched just giggled it off.

The afternoon had been spent having a snowball fight which even Percy had joined in on and after then after tea of turkey sandwiches and desserts everyone was to full to do much but play with Harry's new chess set. Harry with Percy's help or interfering was playing against Ron and losing spectacularly. Fred and George took this as their perfect opportunity to sneak upstairs to Percy's dormitory.

"Have you got it?" George asked Fred with a smirk.

"Got it George!" Fred said turning round with a glint in his eyes as he held up the badge.

"Wicked!" George grinned as they ran down from the room.

"FRED, GEORGE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH IT!" Percy shouted running down the stairs to the common room a short while later.

"You mean this" the twins laughed holding up the badge before running out of the common room and around Gryffindor tower.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Percy yelled running after them.

* * *

Jackie lay down in her bed that night after a much more relaxing day after opening presents her and her dad had shared a small Christmas Dinner together before they themselves had a snowball fight in the Garden and built snowmen before it had been too cold and they returned inside to play various games with each other including Wizard Chess. Jackie leaned over to the side table and smiled at the picture of her and George laughing as they moved around laughing in the snow it had been taken at his house the Christmas before. She picked up the daydream charms that were beside the photo and proceeded to take one as she lay back down on the bed smiling as the daydream started to take over.

* * *

At Hogwarts Fred walked into the dormitory after George had taken his own daydream charm.

"So how was it?" Fred asked his twin.

"It was good but still needs some work" George answered as he looked at him honestly.

"I'm sure you'll manage it then in a few years we can have our own catalogue of products" Fred said with a smirk as he pulled out the box that the twins had already filled with their own inventions.

* * *

_**Thanks again for my reviewers it means a lot. :) You guys are great.**_

_**So I hope you liked this chapter there were just a lot of Christmas stuff in the book that I would have loved to see in the film so I had to write about them. :)**_

_**Again Jackie Lupin is the only original character all over characters belong to J K Rowling. **_


	46. Chapter 45  Snape the Referee

**Chapter 45**

In the New Year everyone had arrived back for the beginning of the new term. Thing's hadn't got any easier since they had come back either only worse. Jackie who was still using the time turner to be able to attend all of her lessons was running herself ragged with studying, frog choir and Quidditch practice especially with Wood now pushing the Quidditch team harder than ever. They were now training five times a week and the torrential rain that had replaced the snow making the ground muddy did nothing to reduce Wood's spirit or loosen up. After all if Gryffindor was to win the next match against Hufflepuff they would overtake Slytherin in the championship.

One morning the group was sat at breakfast when Jackie started to fall asleep her head resting on George's shoulder.

"Earth to Jackie are you still with us!" Fred exclaimed as he looked at her George looked down and saw his girlfriend's eyes shut and noticed her breathing had become heavier.

"Bloody hell she's pushing herself to hard something has to give" George said as he looked down at her.

"Is she ok?" Oliver asked as he walked over and sat down next to Angelina.

"She's knackered out going to make herself ill" George said as he looked at her still sleeping peacefully despite the noise.

"Well make sure she don't George we can't lose her the Hufflepuff game is next week!" Oliver exclaimed as he looked at his team. George had to restrain himself as much as he loved Quidditch he wasn't bothered about the game right now he was more worried about his girlfriend's help. Fred grabbed hold of him to stop him reacting any further seeing the tension stirring in his twin but Jackie started to wake.

"Jackie" George whispered as he looked down at her.

"Huh" she whispered groggily as she looked at him.

"Jackie seriously you need to quit something because your making yourself ill. You just fell asleep at the table" George told her seriously.

"I'll be fine Georgie don't worry about me" she said as she smiled at him.

"Your so stubborn at times" he muttered shaking his head as he tucked back into his breakfast.

* * *

A few days later the Quidditch team were on the field having another training session despite the torrential rain that was coming down from the Heavens. Oliver had disapeered for a moment but had promised to be back outside momentarily after he had spoken to Professor McGonagall.

"Guys wood will kill you if he sees you!" Jackie exclaimed as she watched the twins dive bombing each other and pretending to fall off their brooms.

"Don't matter just having a bit of fun" Fred said as he went after his twin once more. Jackie and the others saw Oliver storming back towards them on the pitch.

"Will you stop messing around! That's exactly the sort of thing that will lose us the match! Snape's referring this time and he'll be looking for any excuse to knock points off Gryffindor!" Oliver yelled as he looked at the twins in rage. At this news George did actually fall off his broom and straight down into the wood.

"Snape's referring when's he ever referred a Quidditch match? He's not going to be fair if we might overtake Slytherin." George spluttered through a mouthful of mud as he looked up his body and face now covered in mud.

* * *

By the time the game rolled around the following Saturday the Gryffindor's on Oliver's insistence had been training every evening. The Gryffindor's flew out onto the pitch ready for the game to begin as the crowd of Gryffindor's in the stands cheered.

"Professor Snape refereeing today hardly fair is it!" Lee commentated as he looked down.

"JORDAN!" Professor McGonagall said sternly as she looked at him she did however agree with him how was it possibly fair that he was allowed to referee this game when a win for her house would put them above the Slytherins in the League.

The game was underway quickly with Jackie getting the Quaffle and scoring instantly.

"And chaser Jackie Lupin scores for Gryffindor!" Lee commentated excitedly. As Marcus Flint flew forward on his broom George couldn't help himself as he looked at Professor Snape flying around. 'WHACK' George hit a Bludger straight at him. Professor Snape managed to dodge out of the way before it hit him and blew his whistle to award a penalty.

"Penalty to Hufflepuff after one of the Weasley twins attempted to hit the referee with a Bludger!" Lee commented trying hard to control his laughter. "And Oliver Wood saves. "What a brilliant keeper that man is!" Lee said.

As Fred and George watched Angelina fly forward with the Quaffle on another attack, stopping any Bludgers going her way. They suddenly saw Harry diving downwards he must of seen the Snitch it wasn't even five minutes into the game. Within moments Harry who had just dived straight past Professor Snape was reaching out his arm and grasping hold of the Snitch. Moments later he had landed and was holding the Snitch high in the air.

"Game over Gryffindor wins One Hundred and Sixty points to Zero. Harry Potter caught the snitch within five minutes after an earlier goal from Jackie Lupin put the Gryffindors in the lead. Gryffindor are now leading the Championship" Lee said his voice high and proud as his classmates were going wild at the victory. Chants of 'Potter, Potter, Potter' ringing out around the stadium.

* * *

After the match the team was celebrating back in the dormitories when Fred and George saw a bruised Ron approaching them.

"Bloody hell Ronsickle what happened to you?" George asked as he looked at him.

"Malfoy!" he spat.

"The little rat what happened this time?" Fred asked.

"Insulting dad again and saying we had no money he also insulted Harry for being an orphan and Neville saying he had no brains" Ron told the twins and Jackie as they looked at him.

"He won't say another word again bloody git!" George and Fred shouted as they stormed out of the dormitories and raced towards the Slytherin dormitories they would get Draco Malfoy if they had to sit and wait all night for him.

Thankfully they was in luck as they saw him walking down the hallway with Crabbe and Goyle straight towards them.

"STAY AWAY FROM OUR BROTHER!" Fred screamed as the twin's grabbed hold of him and held him up by the throat.

"INSULT OUR FAMILY OR FRIENDS AGAIN AND WE WILL GIVE YOU MORE THAN A BLACK EYE!" George roared at him.

"FRED, GEORGE!" Jackie screamed racing towards the twins and pulling them off Draco. "He's not worth it" she said softly as she put her hand on her boyfriend's chest as he attempted to go back towards Draco.

* * *

"You should of let us have him Jackie!" Fred exclaimed as they headed back to the dormitories.

"What and lose Gryffindor house pots when we are in the lead" Jackie said as she looked at them seriously "Besides you could of got expelled!" she spoke sternly.

"Yes Professor!" Fred and George teased her as they looked at her and laughed.

* * *

_**Thanks for the review AllHailTheQueen. :)**_

_**Here's another chapter. :) More later. **_

_**All characters except Jackie Lupin are the work of J K Rowling. **_


	47. Chapter 46  The Plan

**Chapter 46**

Time had flown by over the last few months and August had arrived which meant that it was only a few weeks until the new school year at Hogwarts began. For Fred, George and Jackie this would be their fourth year, Percy his sixth year, Ron his second year and Ginny was going to be starting Hogwarts. Jackie had arrived at the Weasley house a week ago and as her dad had to go away on a trip she was going to stay at the Weasley's until School started. George was extremely pleased about this fact.

"Mum I still haven't heard from Harry please can we go get him I'm worried" Ron pleaded as he walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table beside the others for lunch.

"I will have to speak to your dad about it Ron when he gets back" Molly told him as she set the plates of sandwiches down.

"Thank you Mrs Weasley" Jackie said smiling at her.

"I've told you dear it's Molly" Molly spoke as she looked at the young girl.

"Yes Jackie after all you are practically family now when's the wedding?" Fred said with a smirk as he looked at Jackie and his twin.

"Next month actually" George answered with a laugh.

"You two" Jackie warned as she looked at them and rolled her eyes.

"What we haven't done anything" the twins answered as they looked at her.

"Ginny you did tell Percy his lunch was ready didn't you?" Molly asked as she saw he wasn't at the table.

"Yeah he said he wasn't hungry" Ginny answered.

"Something is definitely going on with him" Fred said.

"Yeah hardly seen him all summer" George said the fact was the twins missed having him about to wind up.

"That's because he's probably staying away from the two of you" Jackie said with a smirk as she looked at the twins.

* * *

Later that evening Jackie and Ginny walked down in their pyjama's ready for supper before they headed to bed. Jackie walked over and sat down on George's knee while Ginny sat down between Ron and Fred.

"So what are you talking about" Ginny asked.

"Nothing" the boys answered quickly.

"You're up to something aren't you" Jackie said as she looked at George he moved his eyebrows at Ginny and Jackie understood that he would tell her after.

"Do you really think Harry will be ok Ron because I really want to see him again" Ginny said as she looked at her older brother. She had the biggest crush on Harry ever since she saw him at Kings Cross Station last summer.

"He will be fine Ginny don't worry your crush will still be there for you at School in September" Fred said with a smirk. Ginny jumped down and rushed upstairs.

"You should stop being so mean to her" Jackie scolded Fred. "However before I go upstairs with her you three can tell me what's going on" she said crossing her arms.

"We are going to rescue Harry tonight me, Fred and George are taking the car and bringing him back to the Burrow" George whispered in his girlfriend's ear.

"Oh" Jackie sighed "are you sure I mean shouldn't we get your mum and dad to as much as I want Harry safe flying a car into Muggle London what if your seen you could get into serious trouble" Jackie whispered not wanting Molly to hear.

"Don't worry about that we can't get done we didn't perform the magic to make the car enchanted" Fred told her as he looked over to her.

"Ok then but be careful all of you" Jackie said as she snuggled into George needing to feel his arms around her for comfort at the moment the thought of the pair of them getting into trouble or something happening to them terrified her.

"Don't worry Jackie it's me your talking to" George told her placing a soft kiss on her head as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him.

* * *

"Right come on Ron" George said as he and Fred looked outside of their room to check the coast was clear before Ron could sneak down from upstairs.

"How are we going to get down without the floor creaking?" Ron whispered.

"Easy we slide remember" Fred whispered as he jumped on the banister and slid down, George following him and then Ron did the same from his own bedroom. Before the three of them quietly snuck out of the front door and into the garden to get the car.

"What if we get caught" Ron asked as he looked at the twins as they left the ground of the Burrow.

"Ronsickle this is us your talking to we have taken the car numerous times since dad fixed it up and we haven't been caught once" they explained their eyes lighting up and grins plastered across their faces.

* * *

"Jackie did you hear that" Ginny whispered as she woke hearing the noise from the car outside.

"Probably just a woodpecker or something" Jackie told her hoping to god that the fact that they had been woken by it didn't mean that Molly had also woken from the noise of the car.

"Are you sure sounded like the car" Ginny said.

"I'm sure it's not that like I said just a bird" Jackie told her as she lay back down on her bed hoping to get some sleep but her mind was filled with worry.

* * *

**_Thanks to AllHailTheQueen, Jessica682 and Ava96 for the reviews they really mean a lot. _**

**_Sorry about the shortness of the chapter wanted to get something up and also because I was a little stuck with what to write at first. Hopefully this chapter doesn't suck to much._**

**_I will try and write another chapter first thing in the morning so that I can post it before I leave for London as I wont be around to update after that until I am back home._**

**_All characters except Jackie Lupin belong to J K Rowling. _**


	48. Chapter 47  Rescue

**Chapter 47**

"Are we nearly there yet" Ron moaned from the backseat of the flying Ford Anglia as they moved over Muggle London and headed towards Surrey.

"Stop your whining Ron we'll be there in a minute" George said as he looked around from him as Fred moved the car in the direction of Number 4 Pivot Drive.

* * *

Fred hovered the car over by the window where they could see Harry stood looking out at them in shock.

"Ron l" Harry breathed as he looked at them "Fred, George" he said still seemingly in shock from what he was seeing before him "how did you, what the" he muttered.

"All right, Harry" George said as he looked at Harry from the front seat of the car.

"What's been going on why haven't you been answering your letters. We have asked you to come and stay about twelve times. An then our dad comes home and tells us you have got an official warning from the ministry for using magic in front of Muggles" Ron said as he looked at Harry.

"But it wasn't me, and how does your dad know" Harry muttered.

"Works in the ministry. You know where not supposed to do spells outside of school" Ron told him.

"That's rich coming from you" Harry said as he pointed at the floating car in front of him.

"Oh this doesn't count, were only borrowing it, not ours its dad, he enchanted it not us" Ron said.

"I told you I didn't…" Harry started to say before George interrupted from the front seat.

"Look enough chatting we came to get you out of here" George told Harry.

"But you can't magic me out of here either" Harry said as he looked at them.

"We don't need to Harry are you forgetting who I've got with me" Ron said as he pointed at the twins.

"Here tie that around the bars" said Fred as he threw the rope out of the window. Harry caught it and did as he was told.

"If the Dursleys wake up, I'm dead," Harry said as he looked at them worriedly as Fred revved up the car.

"Don't worry and stand back" Fred told him. Harry stepped back and was relieved that Hedwig must have realised who it was and how important this mission was that he was now keeping quiet. Fred revved the car and moved away from the house suddenly with a crunch the bars were pulled from Harry's window.

* * *

"Come on Get in" Ron said as he looked at Harry once Fred had moved the car right back to Harry's window.

"But all my Hogwarts stuff - my wand - my broomstick -" Harry began.

"Where is it?" Ron asked.

"Locked in the cupboard under the stairs" Harry told them.

"No problem. Out of the way Harry" George said and with that the twins climbed through the window into Harry's bedroom. Once inside George took the hairpin out of his pocket.

"A lot of wizards think it's a waste of time, knowing this sort of Muggle trick. But we feel they're skills worth learning, even if they are a bit slow" Said Fred.

"So - we'll get your trunk - you grab anything you need from your room and hand it out to Ron," whispered George.

"Watch out for the bottom stair - it creaks," Harry whispered back as the twins disappeared out into the hallway.

* * *

Once Fred and George had returned with Harry's things from downstairs they climbed back into the car and held out their hand to pull Harry inside. Just as they did Hedwig screeched loudly from his cage.

"THAT RUDDY OWL!" Vernon Dudley's scream could be heard.

"I've forgotten Hedwig" Harry said running back towards the bird and grabbing his cage and running back to the window to pass it on to Ron.

As Harry scrambled onto the chest of drawers once more to get into the car Uncle Vernon rushed into the now unlocked door glaring straight at Harry.

Fred, George and Ron quickly grabbed Harry and pulled him towards them as Uncle Vernon grunted and charged at Harry managing to latch onto his ankle.

"Petunia he's getting away he's getting away!" Vernon roared with anger as he pulled harder Harry was dangling between the car and his room holding onto the twins and Ron as he struggled. The Weasley boys gave one almighty tug and pulled Harry into the car George quickly shut the door behind them.

"Put your foot down Fred" he told his brother who quickly did so.

"See you next summer!" Harry shouted out the window back to the Dudleys as the car sped off.

* * *

As the car approached the Burrow Fred brought it down lower it was starting to get light now and George knew that they didn't have much time to make it to the Burrow. Jackie looked out of the window and saw the car approaching. Should she try and warn them that Molly knew before their mum could get to them. Molly had gone down for a drink in the night and had seen the hands on the clock for the twins and Ron set on missing and gone frantic with worry.

"We're a little way outside the village," said George. "Ottery St. Catchpole."

"Touchdown!" Fred exclaimed and with a bump the car hit the ground and parked up by the garage.

"Now, we'll go upstairs really quietly," said Fred, "and wait for Mum to call us for breakfast Then, Ron, you come bounding downstairs going, `Mum, look who turned up in the night!' and she'll be all pleased to see Harry and no one need ever know we flew the car." He finished as he walked from the car towards the house.

"Right," said Ron. Fred, George, Harry and Ron rushed towards the house George opened the door quietly and the four of them creeped in quietly.

Jackie went to sneak out of Ginny's room but stopped in her tracks when she saw Molly leaving her own bedroom. She quickly went back into Ginny's room and got back into bed knowing that there was nothing she could do now if Molly found out she knew what the boys were up to she would be sent home and probably not allowed back to the Burrow ever again.

* * *

"Ok come on Shh" George whispered as he looked around for sight of Molly and led the others inside.

"Do you think it will be alright if we have some of this" Ron whispered looking at his brothers.

"Yeah mum will never know" Fred answered and with that the three of them each grabbed a scone off the table while Harry was watching the clock with a huge smile on the face as the twins and Ron's hands moved back to 'Home'.

"It's not much but it's home" Ron mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"I think it's brilliant" Harry said as they moved to go upstairs they stopped dead in their tracks and gulped as Molly appeared hands on hips glaring at them.

"Ah, "said Fred.  
"Oh, dear," muttered George as he, Fred and Ron quickly hid the scone's behind their back and looked at her sheepishly.

"Erm morning mum" George said in a jaunty voice to try and convince her that they hadn't been up to no good.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" She exclaimed as she looked at them glaring angrily at the three boys.

"Have you any idea how worried I've been." Molly whispered this time as she looked at the three of her sons.

"Sorry, Mum, but see, we had to -" George began.

"Beds empty! No note! Cargone - could have crashed - out of my mind with worry - did you care. - never, as long as I've lived - you wait until your father gets home, we never had trouble like this from Bill or Charlie or Percy -" she raged looking at them.

"Perfect Percy" Fred muttered under her breath. Molly went reder as she looked at him.

"YOU COULD DO WITH TAKING A LEAF OUT OF PERCY'S BOOK!" she yelled, prodding a finger in Fred's chest. "You could have died, you could have been seen, you could have lost your father his job -" she went on.

"But they were starving him, mum they put bar's on his windows. " Ron interrupted his mother, Fred and George nodded sheepishly behind him.

"You better hope I don't put bars on your window Ronald Weasley!" Molly shouted as she looked at him. Ron gulped. Molly finally turned to Harry putting a smile on her face.

"I'm very pleased to see you Harry dear, of course I don't blame you" she said smiling at him and leading him towards the kitchen. "Come in and have some breakfast" she said smiling at him.

"Agh Jackie dear, morning sit down and have some breakfast I hope we didn't wake you" Molly said. Jackie just shook her head and took a seat next to her boyfriend placing her hand on his knee under the table as Molly banged away with the frying pan cooking sausages the rest of the room was deadly silent.

* * *

_**Ok that chapter is done with wanted to give you all an update before I leave in the next hour. I will try and type some more up on my Iphone on the train so that I can share it once I get back home. **_

_**Thanks again to AllHailTheQueen and Jessica682 for the reviews.**_

_**All characters are the property of J K Rowling except Jackie Lupin. I am writing this for fun and am making no money from any of my work. :)**_


	49. Chapter 48  Jackie's Anger

**Chapter 48**

Later that day the Weasleys along with Jackie and Harry arrived back at the Burrow after getting their supplies for School at Diagon Alley including the complete Lockhart collection. While everyone was talking about what happened with Arthur and Lucius Malfoy, Molly was still talking about Gilderoy Lockhart and how she had got his autograph.

"I hate that man seriously did you see the way he looked at us all and spoke to us and what that idiot said to poor Hermione" Jackie said angrily clenching her fists. George had never seen her so angry before and despite his own anger at the situation he wrapped his arms around her to ease some of her tension.

"Don't worry dad soon sorted him out" George told her as he kissed her temple.

"Yeah dad you were bloody awesome" Fred commented with a huge grin on her face.

"Did feel good to wipe that smug grin off his face" Arthur said.

"Arthur Weasley you should not be condoning violence in front of our children!" Molly screeched from the kitchen.

"Yes dear" Arthur said.

* * *

Jackie, George and Fred were upstairs in the twins room while the twins worked on one of their latest inventions Jackie was lay down on the bed still seething.

"It's not just Lucius it's his son I hated the way he walked around school last year and the way he was then in the shop just just…" Jackie started to say her face bright read in anger.

"Merlin's beard Jackie calm down!" Fred exclaimed looking over.

"Fred's right daisy you need to calm down before you explode or something" George said as he walked over to her and hugged her tightly before going back to their desk to finish what they were working on. Jackie picked up one of the textbooks she had brought earlier so that she could start to read it in preparation for the term ahead.

* * *

"George look" Fred whispered as he pointed over to George's bed where Jackie was lay fast asleep with the book covering her face.

"Bless her how on earth did she sleep with us two making a racket" George said as he walked over and sat on the edge of her bed taking the book from in front of her face.

"See you downstairs" Fred said as he walked out of the room and slid down the banister in search of food.

"Jackie wake up beautiful" George said as he leaned down and kissed her.

"George" Jackie whispered as she opened her eyes. She smiled as she saw It was him.

"You fell asleep" George told her.

"Oh sorry I didn't sleep well last night" she told him as she sat up and leaned against him.

"Why?" George asked.

"Worried about you of course" Jackie told him sleepily.

"Aww Jackie I'm sorry but you know you don't need to worry about me right" George said as he gently turned her face up so she was looking at him. "I love you" he whispered as he looked directly into her eyes.

"Love you too Georgie" she whispered back a small smile lighting her rosy lips her cheeks flushed.

* * *

Later that night Jackie walked into Ginny's bedroom ready for bed and saw the girl leaning over a book with a pen in her hand.

"What's that Gin" Jackie said as she looked at her as she sat down on her bed and climbed under the covers.

"Just a book" Ginny quickly said shutting it and putting it into her case ready for Hogwarts.

"You ok Ginny you look a little pale" Jackie said concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine just a long day seeing Harry and everything" Ginny answered her cheeks flushing as she mentioned him.

"You really like him don't you" Jackie giggled

"Yeah I do. Good night Jackie" Ginny said as she rested her head on her pillow and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Ginny" Jackie said smiling to herself as she snuggled down into her pillow and settled down for the night to dreams of George and herself.

**

* * *

_Once again thank you for my lovely reviewers for your feedback on the last chapters. _**

**_This one is only a short chapter that I wanted to share. Apologies its short I only got in from London late last night and so I've wrote this in the morning before I go out for the day. I will try and write more later tonight. The fourth year for Jackie and the twins will not be as covered in as many chapters as previous ones mainly because with the fifth year and the summer in between the fourth and fifth year there is going to be quite a lot of chapters. With the Egypt trip, Sirius escape, Jackie learning the truth etc. _**

**_All characters except Jackie Lupin belong to J K Rowling._**


	50. Chapter 49  Eventful Journeys

**Chapter 49**

A few weeks later and Jackie and Ginny had both celebrated their birthdays Jackie her fourteenth while Ginny had just turned 11. She was very excited to get to Kings Cross Station so that she could board the Hogwarts Express to get them to her new school.

"Finally" Ginny moaned as Arthur started the car Jackie smiled at the girl.

"Excited Ginny?" Fred laughed as he looked at her.

"Wait Stop!" George exclaimed as he looked into the front at his parents.

"What George?" Molly asked as Arthur slid onto the breaks.

"I forgot something" George said looking at them.

"What is it dear is it important?" Molly asked. George looked at his twin it wasn't important to her but for him and Fred it was vital.

"Yes mum I need it" George said. Arthur turned the car around coming to a halt outside the burrow. George ran inside quickly.

"What is it he forgot?" Jackie leaned over and asked Fred whispering in his ears.

"His Filibuster Fireworks" Fred whispered back. Jackie rolled her eyes the twins would never change.

"Back sorry about that" George said.

"Ok anyone else before we go?" Molly asked looking at all of the children in the back.

"No" Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, Jackie and Ron answered.

"Right Arthur" Molly said as she looked at him. Arthur turned the car around and set back off towards the road.

* * *

"WAIT STOP I FORGOT IT!" Fred suddenly exclaimed.

"MERLINS BEARD WHAT NOW!" Molly shouted angrily as Arthur turned the car back around and skidded to a halt.

"Broom!" Fred said as he moved around George and Jackie and jumped up to run and get his crossfire.

"Right ok no more coming back" Molly said as she looked at the kids. Arthur turned the car around once more and set off down the drive.

* * *

"I don't see why we can't fly" Ron moaned as they made their way out of the village and towards the highway.

"I know it would be so much quicker mum" George whined.

"George I don't think she's in the mood right now" Jackie whispered as she looked into the front seat.

"My diary!" Ginny suddenly screamed interrupting them all.

"Ginny dear can't you do without it" Molly said exasperated as she turned to face it.

"No I need it mum I need it" Ginny cried turning on the waterworks as she looked at her. Before Molly could answer Arthur had turned the car around and headed back towards the Burrow so Ginny could go and get the diary.

* * *

When they finally made it to the station they had only a few minutes to spare.

"10.58 come on come on" Arthur said as they all raced down the station towards the platform pushing their trolleys.

"Train will be leaving any moment!" Molly exclaimed in a panic.

"Fred, George, Percy, Jackie you first" Arthur instructed. Fred and Percy ran through the barrier followed by George and Jackie as they all rushed onto the train Ginny coming through right behind them with Arthur and Molly. They didn't have time to wait for Ron and Harry they would make it anyway they were right behind them after all and knew what to do once they got through.

* * *

Once they had been on the train for a while Jackie looked over at the twins and Lee.

"I'm going to go and get changed" she told them as she stood up and walked out of the carriage to go and change.

Jackie made her way down the carriageway to the girls toilets when she bumped into someone.

"Watch it Lupin!" the voice spat.

"Get lost Flint" Jackie glared at him as she looked up.

"Make me Lupin!" he hissed as he grabbed hold of her wrist.

"Get off me you vile slimy git!" Jackie exclaimed as she pulled her arm away by now people were starting to fill into the carriage from the cabins and were looking out at the commotion.

* * *

"What's going on?" George asked as he ran towards were the crowd were gathered.

"Marcus Flint's started on Jackie" a Hufflepuff girl from their year said.

"What!" George exclaimed as he and the twins pushed through the crowd just as Marcus had let Jackie's arm go and she had started to walk back through the crowd.

"Jackie are you ok?" George asked as she crashed into his chest. Jackie nodded as she looked up at him.

"You sure we can kill him if you want?" Fred said as he looked at her.

"I will kill him anyway git!" George exclaimed as he let go off Jackie and stormed towards him, Fred followed behind him and Jackie and Lee ran after him.

* * *

"Agh Weasley come to stick up for your little girlfriend quite something isn't she shame she's not a Slytherin then again you penniless lot all belong in Gryffindor don't you why would I want someone like her not good enough for me is she" Marcus hissed. George punched at Marcus pushing him to the floor as Fred joined.

"Don't you ever say that about her Jackie's worth ten times the person you are and she is far to good for you!" George exclaimed as he swung at him once more.

"George please stop it!" Jackie exclaimed as she looked at him and dragged him back as Lee got hold of Fred pulling them off Marcus. "He's not worth it" she said as she looked at them sadly.

"But Jackie he's upset you did you not just hear what he said, what he did" George cried as he looked at her.

"He's not worth it please for me lets go back to our cabin" she said as she took his hand and led him away.

* * *

_**Thank you again to all my lovely readers and reviewers. :) **_

_**Now well as I'm excited to get to fifth year and I know some of you guys are looking forward to reading it I have wrote a few snippets of what will happen in the chapter so if you would like to have a sneak peak at certain parts then let me know and ill send them to you. :)**_

_**Once again all characters except Jackie Lupin belong to J K Rowling although I am refusing to give George and Fred back. :P **_


	51. Chapter 50  Ginny's Sorting

**Chapter 50**

"Where are Ron and Harry" Percy said as she sat in the Great Hall at Hogwarts waiting for the Sorting Ceremony and the Feast.

"I don't know haven't seen them since we was at Kings Cross" George answered.

"You don't suppose they missed the train do you?" Jackie asked they had all only just made it in time and Harry and Ron were supposed to be the last two through the barrier.

"I wish they'd have come back for us if they had I wouldn't mind a bit longer off" Fred commented as he looked at the others.

* * *

"Gryffindor!" The sorting hat exclaimed for the final time that evening and Ginny literally ran over to the table in a flurry of excitement.

"Congratulations Ginny" Jackie said with a smile as she hugged her as she sat down beside her.

"Yeah sis we knew you'd be joining us" Fred and George said as they smiled at her while Percy leaned over the table towards his younger sibling.

* * *

"Jackie are you sure you're ok?" George asked his girlfriend for the fifth time since the earlier incident with Marcus Flint on the train.

"I'm fine George honestly stop you're worrying" Jackie said as she touched his hand softly with her own looking into his eyes before down at the chocolate cake that was on his plate.

"Delicious" she said as she took a spoonful for herself and licked her lips.

"Oi that was mine" George pouted at her.

* * *

Once they had made it back to the Gryffindor common room there was still no sign of Ron and Harry. The Weasleys, Jackie and Hermione were starting to get worried about the situation.

"Is it true did your brother get expelled for flying a car into the Whomping Willow with Harry" Seamus Finnegan asked the twins as he ran over with Neville and Dean.

"What!" Fred, George, Ginny and Percy exclaimed before looking at each other with a knowing smile.

"They are in so much trouble when I see them" Percy said shaking his head.

"Never mind that if he wanted to fly to school he could of come back and got me" Fred said as he looked at the rest of the group.

"Fred this is not a laughing matter" Percy said pompously as he looked at them.

* * *

"There they are!" Lee exclaimed as he raced off towards Harry and Ron as he saw them with Hermione.

"Come on lets go find out if it's true!" George said as he and Fred jumped up and followed Lee having to push their way through a crowd that had now started to gather. Jackie looked at Ginny and the pair of them followed the twins Percy walking slowly behind them.

"Why couldn't we've come in the car, eh." The twins moaned simultaneously as they reached Harry and Ron.

"I can't believe you did that why didn't you wait for your mum?" Jackie asked curiously.

"Yeah dad could have brought you" Ginny said. But before they could answer Ron and Harry saw Percy making their way towards them a scowl written on his face and the pair ran off up to their dormitory.

* * *

"Well just wait until tomorrow when the post comes mum's going to flip!" Fred exclaimed as he played exploding snap with George and Lee as Jackie sat beside them quietly.

"I know well at least it isn't us getting the Howler this time" George added with a laugh.

"You will get yours before the end of the week I'm sure" Lee laughed. George looked down at Jackie who had her eyes shut as she rested her head on him her breathing heavy.

"You ok Jackie?" George asked worriedly.

"Just a headache" Jackie whispered back at him not opening her eyes.

"Maybe we should go see Madam Pomfrey. Flint didn't hit you did he?" he asked her full of concern Jackie shook her head.

"I will be fine I think I'll get up to bed and try and sleep it off" she said as she got to her feet kissing George good night before she made her way up to the dormitory.

* * *

Thanks all my reviews. Sorry for this chapter being so short and not the best struggling a bit with writers block and the fact that my flu is starting to come back. :( Think I need a George to look after me.

All characters except Jackie Lupin belong to J K Rowling.


	52. Chapter 51  Weasley v Malfoy

**Chapter 51**

It hadn't even been two days since school was back and Oliver was dressed in his Quidditch robes bright and early before morning had even broken and banging on the dormitory door to get Fred and George.

"What the hell" Lee moaned as he rolled over. Oliver came running inside.

"Wood what the hell!" George moaned.

"Yeah what time do you call this it's still dark!" Fred whined.

"Get up and get dressed I will see you down in the dressing room I have to go and get the girls out of bed somehow" Oliver told them as he pulled back their sheets before walking out of the room.

"He's bloody obsessed that guy!" Fred muttered.

"Well go on you two dressed and out so I can go back to sleep!" Lee said with a smirk as he looked at the twins who groaned loudly as they climbed out of bed.

* * *

"What the hell is going on" Alicia moaned as she heard something hit their dormitory door.

"I don't know but it's too flaming early for this" Angelina said groaning.

"I wish they'd stop it I want to sleep" Jackie said as she climbed out of bed and walked over to the door. "Do you mind!" She exclaimed as she opened the door expecting to see a first year messing around. "Oliver what the hell!" she exclaimed as she saw him at the bottom of the stairs staring at them. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing clearly.

"Oliver?" Angelina asked confused from her bed.

"Yeah your boyfriend come see for yourself!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Girls no time for talking just get changed and come down!" Oliver said as he stormed off.

"I am going to kill your boyfriend it's not even light out Ange!" Alicia exclaimed.

"Yeah I may join in" Jackie said as she pulled out her Quidditch uniform.

"Don't worry ill be joining you both" Angelina said as she yawned.

* * *

"Can you believe this" George moaned to Jackie as the girls walked into the changing room looking like they were still half asleep. Fred and George didn't look no better.

"I know where is Wood anyway!" Jackie exclaimed sitting down by her boyfriend.

"Getting Harry" Fred told her as the girls sat down by the boys and had to grip the bench's to stop themselves falling off.

"Stop your chattering and wake up all of you" Oliver said as he walked in.

"Where's Harry?" Angelina groaned looking at her boyfriend.

"On his way stop yawning you four" Oliver said looking at Alicia, Fred, George and Jackie.

"But it's the middle of the night Wood we should be asleep" George moaned. Oliver just glared back at him.

* * *

"There you are, Harry, what kept you." said Wood "Now, I wanted a quick talk with you all before we actually get onto the field, because I spent the summer devising a whole new training program, which I really think will make all the difference ..." Was all Fred, George, Jackie and Alicia heard as their heads dropped and eyes shut as Oliver started into his speech on tactics as he looked over the board. Harry and Angelina had to sniffle a laugh as Fred who was leaning on Alicia started to snore.

It was over an hour later by the time Woods had finished.

"So is that clear, any questions?" Oliver asked boldly as he turned to look at his team, Jackie woke up and nudged George awake.

"I've got a question, Oliver," said George, waking with a start "Why couldn't you have told us all this yesterday when we were awake."

"Now, listen here, you lot, we should have won the Quidditch cup last year. We're easily the best team. But unfortunately -owing to circumstances beyond our control –" Wood began he paused for a minute before continuing.

"So this year, we train harder than ever before ... Okay, let's go and put our new theories into practice!" Wood shouted out as he grabbed his broom and led the team outside. The rest of the team followed sleepily.

* * *

"Bloody hell how long was he going on for its light now" George moaned.

"I don't know I didn't catch a word of his plans" Fred laughed.

"None of you did" Angelina laughed as she turned to face them.

"Keep up you lot!" Oliver yelled as he turned to face them.

"Yes Oliver" the team groaned as they followed.

Once in the stadium for their practice they saw Ron and Hermione out in the stands. Fred and George jumped on their crossfires and flew out into the air moments later the twins were joined by Harry and enjoying a brisk race between the three of them. Despite Harry's superior broom the twins were doing well at keeping within distance of him.

"What's that funny clicking noise" Fred called as they turned the corner. Looking over they saw Colin clicking away with his camera.

"Look this way, Harry! This way!" he cried shrilly.

"Who's that." said Fred.

"No idea," Harry lied, putting on a spurt of speed that took him as far away as possible from Colin.

"What's going on." said Wood, frowning, as he skimmed through the air toward them. "Why's that first year taking pictures. I don't like it. He could be a Slytherin spy, trying to find out about our new training program."

"He's in Gryffindor," said Harry.

"And the Slytherins don't need a spy, Oliver," Oliver commented

"What makes you say that." said Wood testily.

"Because they're here in person," said George, pointing over towards the stadium entrance.

* * *

Several people in green robes were walking onto the field, broomsticks in their hands.

"I don't believe it!" Wood hissed "I booked the field for today! We'll see about this!" he flew towards the ground in anger, Fred, George and Harry following him down  
"Flint!" he bellowed at Marcus Flint "This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!"

"You mean you got up" Jackie moaned to Alicia as the girls walked over.

"Plenty of room for all of us, Wood." Flint said as he looked at him smugly.

The two teams stood face to face eyeing each other up.

"But I booked the field I booked it!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Easy wood I have a note" Marcus said smugly Jackie wanted to wipe the grin right off his face. Marcus looked at her and grinned. Jackie wanted to smack him George noticing the glaring look clenched his fists as he looked at the opposing captain Jackie gripped his hand tighter to stop him.

"`I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker."' Oliver read out as the team looked over his shoulder. Oliver stopped in his track "You've got a new seeker where? Who?" Wood asked as he looked at them.

"Out from behind the others strode Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed looking at him in shock as Ron and Hermione saw the trouble and left their seats.

"Let me show you the generous gift his father made to the Slytherin team." Marcus said. All seven of the Slytherin players held out their new Nimbus Two Thousand and One broomsticks. The Gryffindors starred down in disbelief. "Very latest model. Only came out last month. I believe it outstrips the old Two Thousand series by a considerable amount. As for the old Cleansweeps" - he smiled nastily at the twins and Jackie none of the Gryffindors could think of what to say for a moment. Fred and George wanted to punch Flint and the rest of the team while they were at it.

"Oh, look," said Flint. "A field invasion!" Marcus exclaimed as he pointed to Ron and Hermione who was now running towards them.

* * *

"Those are new Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones!" Ron exclaimed. "How did you get those!"

"Gift from Draco's father!" Flint said smugly Jackie glared at him.

"You see Weasley unlike some my father can afford the best!" Draco said as he looked at Ron smugly.

"You little" Fred and George muttered stepping closer to him fists clenched but before they could get to him they heard Hermione speak.

"Atleast no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in! They got in on pure talent" Hermione said confidently as she looked at them with a smirk. 'Well done girl' Jackie thought to herself with a smile proud of the second year girl for sticking up for them. The twins and the other Gryffindors smiled at her.

"No one asked your opinion you filthy little mudblood!" Draco spat at her. The Gryffindors gasped Hermione looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"How dare you!" Jackie and Alicia yelled. Flint meanwhile dived in front of Malfoy to protect him from the twins who were going straight for him fists raced their faces red in anger. He wasn't however blocking Ron who glared at Malfoy Jackie looked at him he looked even angrier than the twins.

"You'll pay for that Malfoy! Eat slugs!" he shouted pointing his wand at him. His wand screeched and the green spell flung back at him sending him flying backwards. Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, Jackie and the other Gryffindors raced over to him.

"Ron, Ron are you ok?" Hermione cried looking at him as Ron started to spit up looking like he was about to be sick his face deathly white. "Say something" Hermione said as Ron got on his hands and knees. Ron gulped and let out an almighty belch throwing up onto the field slug after slug.

"Eurgh!" The team moaned. Jackie buried her face in George's chest unable to look.

* * *

_**Thanks for all the reviews and well wishes. Still feeling rubbish but managed to get a chapter done before bed.**_

_**Really hope you like it and please review again and make me feel better. :)**_

_**Once again Jackie Lupin is the only original character all others belong to J K Rowling. As much as I love Fred and George they are not my own. **_


	53. Chapter 52  Rogue Bludgers

**Chapter 52**

By the time the game with Slytherin came around the team had been out training in all-weather six times a week since the start of term they would practice mornings or evening after class as well as at the weekend. The team was exhausted and after Fred and George had been sent to spy on the Slytherin's the news that they returned with about the quality of the Nimbus 2001's had disheartened the team but Wood's tried his best to pick up their spirit and make them work even harder to try and get the result that they wanted in the match nothing less than a victory would do.

It was the morning of the match now and Alicia, Angelina and Jackie unable to sleep dressed in their Quidditch uniform and walked down to the common room to talk before breakfast. There they found Fred, George and Oliver sat discussing tactics about the game.

"Morning" Jackie said as she walked over to George and sat herself on his knee.

"Morning" he answered kissing his girlfriend softly on the cheek and wrapping his arms around her.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Angelina asked Oliver as she took a seat by his side.

"Not a wink" Oliver said as he rubbed his forehead. Fred's stomach growled loudly interrupting the group.

"Right well anyone else for breakfast" Fred said as he rubbed his stomach and stood up to go down to the Great Hall.

* * *

"Aren't you going to eat anything Jackie?" George asked as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Can't stomach anything right now" Jackie said as she played with the toast that sat on her plate.

"Try please" George said with a pout Jackie reluctantly took a bite and tried to eat but nerves were having the better of her that morning. She wasn't the only one the whole team apart from Harry who had yet to join them had barely spoken a word since they came down, even Fred and George had been unusually quiet.

* * *

Jackie sat down beside George and Fred after pulling on her scarlet robe ready to listen to Oliver's prep talk she knew that it would need a miracle for them to win today and that the Gryffindor's only hope would be Harry.

"Slytherin has better brooms than us," he began. "No point denying it. But we've got better people on our brooms. We've trained harder than they have; we've been flying in all weathers…" Oliver began

"Too true, I haven't been properly dry since August" George muttered to Jackie and Fred interrupting their captain.

" and we're going to make them rue the day they let that little bit of slime, Malfoy, buy his way onto their team." Oliver finished choosing to ignore the interruption from George and continue his speech. "It'll be down to you, Harry, to show them that a Seeker has to have something more than a rich father. Get to that Snitch before Malfoy or die trying, Harry; because we've got to win today, we've got to."

"So no pressure, Harry" said Fred, winking at him as he stood up ready to go out onto the field.

* * *

"On my whistle," said Madam Hooch. "Three ... two ... one. . ." she finished and with that the balls released and the game began although Jackie was first to the Quaffle the ball had been quickly taken from her by Flint and Pudcey who using their speed flew onto either side of her and grabbed hold of the Quaffle while trying to knock her from her broom.

"Gits" Jackie muttered in frustration angry at herself for letting the ball go into their hands.

Meanwhile up higher George saw a Bludger heading straight for Harry. Only narrowly avoiding him.

"Close one Harry" George yelled as he streaked past him in the air on his cleensweep his club held high he reached the Bludger and belted it right towards Adrian Pudsey who was heading up the pitch with the Quaffle.

"Bloody hell!" George shouted as the Bludger changed direction and headed straight back towards Harry. George swooped and hit the Bludger even harder this time straight towards Malfoy but watched on again as once more the Bludger changed direction and headed towards Harry who was streaking towards the other end of the field trying to get out of its path. Thankfully he saw his twin waiting for the Bludger on the other end and watched Harry duck and Fred swing his club and hit the Bludger off course.

"Gotcha!" Fred yelled happily, but then the smile was wiped off his face when he watched the Bludger go after Harry once more.

* * *

"What's going on" Alicia whispered to Jackie through the rain as they saw the Bludger nearly hit Angelina and stop her from scoring.

"I'm not sure but I think it's to do with Harry Fred and George haven't left his side" Jackie said before she flew off heading back to try and steal the Quaffle from Flint but he was much quicker and Woods fingertips were beaten the captain had scored for Slytherin.

"Slytherin lead, sixty points to zero!" Lee commented disheartened.

"Someone's - tampered - with - this - Bludger -" Fred grunted, swinging his bat once more at it.

"We need time out," said George, signalling to Wood and stop the Bludger breaking Harry's nose at the same time as he swung his club at it. Thankfully Oliver got George's message and the three swooped down to the ground Fred and George still having to use their club to knock the Bludger away.

* * *

"What's going on?" Oliver asked as the team got huddled together and the girls looked at Fred, George and Harry confused. "We're being flattened. Fred, George, where were you when that Bludger stopped Angelina scoring?" he asked again he was fuming

"We were twenty feet above her, stopping the other Bludger from murdering Harry, Oliver," George replied angrily. "Someone's fixed it - it won't leave Harry alone. It hasn't gone for anyone else all game. The Slytherins must have done something to it." He finished as he looked at his captain.

"But the Bludgers have been locked in Madam Hooch's office since our last practice, and there was nothing wrong with them then . . . . " Oliver spoke as he looked at them confused as Madam Hooch headed back towards them.

"Listen," Harry interrupted as he looked at the three bickering boys "with you two flying around me all the time the only way I'm going to catch the Snitch is if it flies up my sleeve. Go back to the rest of the team and let me deal with the rogue one." Harry spoke as he looked at them seriously.

"Don't be thick," said Fred. "It'll take your head off." Oliver Wood and the girls were looking from Harry to the twins.

"Oliver, this is insane," said Alicia angrily

"You can't let Harry deal with that thing on his own. Let's ask for an inquiry" Jackie spoke as she jumped to her feet and stood by her boyfriend's side.

"If we stop now, we'll have to forfeit the match!" exclaimed Harry "And we're not losing to Slytherin just because of a crazy Bludger! Come on, Oliver, tell them to leave me alone!"

"This is all your fault," George said angrily to Oliver" `Get the Snitch or die trying,' what a stupid thing to tell him -" George was fuming as he looked at him they couldn't go on with the game like this that Bludger had been tampered with he knew it. Madam Hooch had now joined the team and looked at Oliver.

"Ready to resume play." she asked. Wood looked at the determined look on Harry's face and replied.

"All right. Fred, George, you heard Harry -leave him alone and let him deal with the Bludger on his own." Oliver answered and the team reluctantly flew off to restart the game.

* * *

Once the game got back underway the break had been good for Gryffindor and Jackie managed to take the Quaffle on the restart and score past the Slytherin keeper making it sixty points to ten to the Slytherins. With Fred and George now reluctantly away from Harry's side and protecting the girls once more Angelina and Alicia also managed to score points but with their superior brooms the Slytherins also managed to score another three themselves making it ninety points to thirty.

"What happened did he get it?" Jackie asked as she swooped down beside her and looked at Harry lay on the ground "Oh my god look at his arm" she gasped in horror as she saw that while Harry held the Snitch in one arm his other arm it was clearly out of place the bone sticking out. Jackie felt like she was going to be sick.

"Harry Potter has caught the Snitch Gryffindor Wins!" Lee shouted delighted as the girls and Oliver landed and rushed over towards Harry along with Professor Lockhart, Hermione, Ron and Hagrid.

"We won" Harry muttered as the girls reached him then his grin faded as he saw Lockharts beaming white teethy smile "No not you!" Harry exclaimed

"Doesn't know what he's talking about here allow me" Professor Lockhart said.

"Professor I think we should take him to Madam Pomfrey she would know what to do" Jackie spoke up as she looked at him.

* * *

"Bloody thing" George muttered as he and Fred wrestled with the Bludger trying to get it back in the case.

"How they can say that this hasn't been tampered with is beyond me" Fred spoke breathlessly.

"Finally" George panted as he shut the case shut with the Bludger inside rattling away and wanting to be broken free.

* * *

"What was with that thing surely it was tampered with can't we put up an enquiry Oliver" Jackie moaned as the Gryffindor team headed towards the hospital wing.

"We won the match in the end Jackie that's what matters" Oliver told her "may as well let it rest now" he spoke.

"Let it rest let it rest!" Jackie exclaimed flabbergasted at her captain Angelina shot her best friend a warning glare and Jackie couldn't believe it her best friend had decided to stick up for her boyfriend and was now teaming up against her for believing in something.

"Ignore it Jackie" George whispered to his girlfriend he had given up on arguing with them and had become interested in the commotion that was now happening with Malfoy and Flint as they entered the hospital wing.

"Unbelievable flying, Harry! I've just heard Marcus Flint yelling at Malfoy. Something about having the Snitch on top of his head and not noticing. Malfoy didn't seem too happy." George informed Harry as they made it to his bedside with cakes, sweets and pumpkin juice for him.

"Ron those are for Harry!" Jackie scolded as he tried to take a cake, she was desperately avoiding looking at Harry so she could stop herself from being sick once more at the lack of bones in his arms which had been caused thanks for to Professor Lockhart unlike the other girls Jackie didn't like him, she thought he was slimy and to highly strung.

Just as they were about to start enjoying their victory Madam Pomfrey stormed over to them.

"Out of my way out of my way" she shooed the crowd gathered round Harry's bed. "I can mend bones in a heartbeat but growing them back" she told the gathered group.

"You will be able to won't you?" Hermione asked the nurse.

"I'll be able to certainly but it will be painful. You're in for a rough night Potter" she told him as she poured the Skele-Gro into a glass and passed it to him."Regrowing bones is a nasty business" she told him as he took a sip. Harry spat the Skele-gro out and the group jumped back to avoid being hit.

"Ewww" Harry moaned whipping his mouth.

"Well what did you expect pumpkin juice" she told him "Now off to bed all of you he needs his rest" she told them all and shooed them out of the room.

* * *

_**Sorry for the delay I'm really ill my flu has got really bad again so I have been resting a lot and suffered a bit with writing block as well.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews guys.**_

_**All characters except Jackie Lupin belong to J K Rowling.**_


	54. Chapter 53  Fall Out

**Chapter 53**

A week later and things between Angelina and Jackie were frosty to say the least the usual best friends had hardly said a word to each other since the end of the Quidditch game. Things started to boil over in particular at the next Quidditch practice.

"What do you think we should do?" Oliver asked George, Fred, Harry and Alicia before practice.

"Put them on the same team?" Alicia suggested

"Sounds like a good idea to me" Fred said.

"As long as they don't end up killing each other" George said as he looked over to where his girlfriend and Angelina were sat glaring daggers at each other.

* * *

"Ok Jackie and Angelina you're on a team with me and Katie this practice" Oliver said Jackie couldn't believe it she was on a team with the girl that was after her boyfriend and Angelina with who she'd hardly spoken to since the incident after the Quidditch match when Angelina had stuck up for her boyfriend and told Jackie to drop it.

"Great" Jackie muttered in reply climbing onto her broom and shooting off into the air.

* * *

"What the hell Angelina I was open I could have scored that!" Jackie exclaimed as Angelina didn't pass to her but instead Katie who was being closely guarded by Alicia who intercepted the Quaffle.

"Didn't see you" Angelina shouted back with a smirk.

"You did you saw me and you heard me but no instead you pass to her!" Jackie shouted at her.

"She's called Katie actually and I passed to her because I thought she was the better option" Angelina spoke she instantly regretted her words knowing that they would hurt Jackie because of her rivalry with Katie but she couldn't help herself.

"If that's how you feel then fine!" Jackie shouted up at her before flying down and jumping from her broom.

"Where are you going practice isn't over with" Oliver shouted.

"I'm done for the day" Jackie called back she couldn't take anymore and she was fighting back the tears she was determined to not cry in front of everyone.

* * *

"You know George I think that they should have me on the team instead your girlfriend clearly isn't dedicated to the team maybe you should reconsider your own options as well" Katie said as she winked at him. Fred rolled his eyes as he looked at his twin he couldn't believe the nerve of that girl.

"Jackie" George shouted after her choosing to ignore Katie.

"Don't worry Jackie I'll keep him company" Katie shouted to Jackie. Jackie looked up and saw her at her boyfriend's side. She couldn't help it she felt the tears started to fall and she ran out of the stadium as fast as she could heading back to the castle.

"Jackie!" Fred and George shouted after her as they flew down to the ground.

* * *

"Ron, Hermione have you seen Jackie?" George asked frantically as he and Fred got back to Gryffindor tower.

"No haven't seen her since this morning" Hermione answered as she looked at them.

"Ginny have you seen her" George asked as he saw his little sister writing in the diary she had obtained in the summer.

"No you better not have upset her" Ginny said as she looked up.

"Damn it Fred where is she" George said as he looked at his twin in frustration.

* * *

"So you want to hang out?" Katie asked Angelina and Alicia as she approached them after the session had finished.

"Not really" Angelina said she felt terrible for upsetting Jackie the way she had. Katie walked off and Alicia looked at one of her room mates.

"Why did you do that?" Alicia asked her

"I don't know I was just so angry and frustrated with her so I thought I'd try and hurt her by acting that way with Katie and winding her up" Angelina asked guiltily.

"Angelina why would you do that you know how she feels about Katie the girl did try to make a move on George and has been trying to steel him from Jackie for the past year and a half" Alicia told her.

"I know ok and I feel terrible I don't know what to do" Angelina began to cry as she put her head in her hands.

"Hey don't cry you two will sort it out she just needs to calm down I'm sure" Oliver spoke as he rushed over to his girlfriend and hugged her tightly.

* * *

George and Fred managed to find themselves to the Room of Requirement where Jackie was their desire to find a girlfriend and best friend stronger than ever while Jackie also needed the pair of them.

"How did you find me?" Jackie asked as she looked up from where she sat in the corner of the room.

"Jackie don't cry please you know I don't like Katie and you know Angelina didn't mean what she said" George told her as he rushed over to her his heart broke when he saw her tears.

"I know you don't George but I really think Angelina did she hates me" Jackie cried as she hugged him.

"She doesn't hate you come on you know that the pair of you have just been at each other's tether for over a week" George said as he stroked her back soothingly.

"Why is that by the way?" Fred asked curiously as he sat down beside them.

"I feel like its petty now I just its about Oliver she's always with him now and she's always sticking up for all his choices and decisions it's like the rest of us don't matter anymore it upset me last week that she told me to back off when all I was doing was standing up for what is right. That Bludger had been tampered with" Jackie said as she started to get worked up.

"Bloody hell man Girls!" Fred exclaimed as he looked at her.

"Fred!" George exclaimed as he glared at his brother although he was trying not to laugh.

"You're right Fred I know it was stupid to get upset over that I just miss her and I don't know I just" Jackie started to say.

"Just what buttercup?" George asked.

"Yes daisy what's wrong?" Fred said with a wink.

"You are such a fool Fred" Jackie said as she started to laugh as she looked at him George smiled happy that the pair of them had managed to make her laugh again.

"But seriously Jackie what was you saying?" George asked.

"I'm exhausted that every little thing is getting me down" Jackie finally admitted to herself after a year of denying it.

"Finally it's about time you admitted it" Fred said as he looked at her.

"Fred's right as much as I know how amazing you are if you don't slow down you are going to burn yourself out come here" George said as he hugged her tightly.

"Awww group hug" Fred said with a grin as he joined in on the couple's moment.

"Fred!" Jackie and George exclaimed laughing as they looked at him.

* * *

**_Ok so bits of this one are based on personal experience of mine with my own best friend and what can happen when you tire yourself out so much that you don't think clearly. _**

**_Also I decided to make this happen because although both girls are the best of friends they both have strong heads on themselves so I believe that when they do have a different of opinion the fall out would be quite big especially with Jackie who will often bottle up her feelings and then end up releasing them in one go._**

**_Anyways thanks for the reviews and ill try write more tomorrow. I am off to bed now so good night all and hopefully ill be better soon. :)_**

**_As much as I want my own Fred and George they along with everyone except Jackie Lupin belong to J K Rowling._**

**_Jackie xx_**


	55. Chapter 54  Duelling Club

**Chapter 54**

Fred, George and Jackie headed back to the Gryffindor dormitories not long after Angelina was sat with Oliver and Alicia on the couches. Both girls looked at each other seeing the tears in one another's eyes and ran to each other.

"I'm so sorry Jackie" Angelina said as she hugged her.

"I'm sorry too Angelina I shouldn't have let things get to me so much or take things out on you because I'm tired" Jackie cried as the two girls started to cry again.

"I'm sorry for using Katie to hurt you" Angelina cried as the pair of them started to weap.

"Bloody hell what they crying about now" Fred muttered to Oliver and George.

"Come on girls don't be crying again" Oliver and George said as they pulled their girlfriends apart and looked at them.

"Yeah or I may just have to prank you both" George said with a wink hoping to put a smile on their face.

"Brilliant now there's a plan Forge!" Fred said.

"NO WAY FRED!" Jackie and Angelina shouted together as they looked at him.

"Looks like things are back to normal" Lee said as he walked over to the group.

* * *

"Hey Ginny you ok you still seem upset about Colin." Jackie said as she took a seat next to Ginny later that afternoon as they waited for their first duelling club.

"I'm scared Jackie" Ginny whispered as she looked at her older brothers girlfriend.

"Aww don't be you see you have me and more importantly we have your older brothers looking after us as well" Jackie told her hoping to cheer her up.

"But they keep making me jump" Ginny said as she remembered the twins jumping out on her.

"They didn't mean to they just wanted to try and make you laugh but they went about it the wrong way. Fred and George love you, don't tell the others I told you but you're their favourite" Jackie said as she whispered in her ear.

"What are you two whispering about?" George asked as he and Fred walked over.

"Nothing" Ginny and Jackie quickly said.

"Budge up" the twins said as they tried to squeeze onto either side of the seat the foursome soon burst into laughter as they squished together fighting for room on the settee.

* * *

Later that evening the students gathered in The Great Hall for Duelling Club.

"Snape and Lockhart oh this is going to be fun" George muttered rolling his eyes as they saw the two Professors walk in.

"Why not let Flitwick he was a duelling champion in the past" Jackie said nodding in agreement with the twins.

"Because he's amazing" Hermione said as she gazed over towards Lockhart.

"Whatever you say Hermione!" Fred exclaimed as he looked at her, Ginny and practically every other girl bar Jackie drooling over him.

* * *

"Ok so I can partner Lee and the two of you can go with each other?" Jackie said as she looked at the twins and Lee as they got ready to duel.

"Not so fast Miss Lupin I think we need to split the groups up don't you" Snape said as he made their way over to them Jackie looked over and saw that he'd already split Harry, Ron and Hermione up.

"Not at all" Fred answered him back.

"I beg to differ Mr Weasley" Snape hissed turning to face him. "Right you can go with Adrian Pucey" he said as he grabbed Fred and pushed him towards the Slytherin chaser.

"Great" Fred muttered.

"An you can pair Marcus" Snape said pushing George towards the Slytherin captain and the one person George hated as much as Voldermort and Snape.

"Wicked!" George grinned striding towards him and starring him out.

"Ready to lose Weasley!" Flint spat at him grinning evily.

"In your dreams Flint! I will finish what I started on the train" George told him as he got his wand out on the ready.

* * *

"Professor do you think this is such a good idea?" Jackie asked Professor Snape as she saw her boyfriend squaring up to Marcus Flint.

"Yes Miss Lupin now you and Katie would be perfect for this I think" Professor Snape said with a smirk he knew all about the disagreements between the pair and how much it would wind Jackie up. He was going to enjoy getting his own back for what her father and the other Marauders did to him all those years ago.

"What!" Jackie exclaimed as she looked at him in protest.

"No arguments Miss Lupin" he warned before he walked away.

* * *

"Expelliarmus!" George yelled shooting the spell towards Flint and disarming him after only a few minutes.

"Bloody hell" Flint muttered in defeat.

"You lose again Marcus" George gloated as he started to circle him.

"Shut up Weasley besides you know what I said about her on the train was true!" Marcus spat.

"Shut your face Flint!" George shouted as he dived at him pinning him down to the floor. "Don't you ever go near my girl again or speak about her for that matter you got that clear" he threatened his fist raised. Fred had stopped fighting and was running over to aid his twin Professor Lockhart had already made it over to them.

"Stop it now the pair of you detention tomorrow" he spoke as he tried to pull George off Flint without much look until Fred wandered over and helped his twin up of the floor the pair glared at Flint before walking away where they looked over and saw that Jackie had been paired up with Katie Bell.

* * *

"I don't know what George see's in you!" Katie said as she shot a spell at Jackie.

"Finite Incantatem!" Jackie shot the spell Katie shot repelling back. "Expelliarmus!" Jackie fired the shot and Katie's wand flew out of her hand.

"Looks like I win" Jackie sang as she looked at her she wasn't usually one to be smug but she really didn't like Katie especially after earlier.

"You little bitch!" Katie shouted running at Jackie and pushing her back onto the floor.

"Get off me!" Jackie screamed as she threw her arms up and pushed Katie over.

"Jackie!" George and Fred shouted as they ran over towards the commotion.

"Get off!" Katie yelled as Fred pulled her away from Jackie.

"Let me have her George!" Jackie screamed trying to get out of his arms as she squirmed.

"No as much as you kicking ass is hot!" George began,

"To right it is hot!" Fred interrupted smiling at Jackie and his twin with a mischievous grin.

"You will only get in trouble" George told her as he kissed her nose.

"That's enough of that Mr Weasley I'm afraid Miss Lupin's already been seen. Katie, Jackie you two will join George and Marcus in detention tomorrow." Snape said sternly as he walked past them and glared.

"Detention!" Jackie exclaimed in horror "I've never had detention before! Dad's going to kill me!" Jackie cried as she turned to her boyfriend.

"I think my influence is rubbing off on you" George said as he chuckled at his girlfriend. "Look on the Brightside you get to keep me company" he added as he saw her glare on him. Jackie melted as she looked at his pout and smiled leaning in to him she could have sworn that she heard Katie huff.

* * *

"Bloody hell what a day that was!" Fred said as they walked back into the common room.

"I know how many fights have you been in Jackie" Lee laughed as he looked at her.

"Trust me I'd have done more if George hadn't stopped me" Jackie answered.

"Well I'm just glad that the two of us have made up" Angelina said as she left Oliver's side and walked over to Jackie.

"Me too Angie" Jackie smiled at her best friend as she wrapped her arm around her. "Alicia you coming?" Jackie asked as they walked up the stairs back towards their room.

* * *

_**Thanks for the reviews people. So here is another chapter. Only got a few more chapters left to do in this year. And then I will be starting fifth year.**_

_**Still feeling ill and probably worse than I have been however writing helps me think it's something to do with the idea of those dishy twins! making me smile everytime I feel down.**_

_**All characters except Jackie Lupin belong to J K Rowling. Unfortunately Fred and George are not mine although I may just have to kidnap them :P **_


	56. Chapter 55  Two More Down

**Chapter 55**

By the time the next Quidditch match arrived Easter had been and gone. Hogwarts had seen another student petrified as well as Gryffindor's house ghost Nearly Headless Nick. Oliver Wood had been insisting that all the Gryffindor Quidditch team train every evening after Dinner in preparation for the match against Hufflepuff and to help them win the Quidditch Cup.

At the breakfast table the team sat together Fred and George already had their plates pilled with food while the girls and Harry had helped themselves to small portions.

"Perfect Quidditch conditions!" Oliver said as he looked out the window at the sunshine while filling the teams plates with more food. "You need to all eat better this game is important we need our strength" Oliver said as he looked at the girls and Harry in particular he really didn't need to remind the Weasley's to eat. The twins had already polished off their first plateful of food.

* * *

At Eleven the Gryffindor team sat in their tent awaiting Harry's arrival so that they could go through the team tactics before the game.

"Where's Harry he's late if we don't get out soon we will be disqualified" Oliver said.

"Calm down Oliver I'm sure he will here in a minute and it won't be that bad" Jackie said as she looked up at him from the bench as he paced infront of the tactics board.

"Speak of the devil!" George said with a wink as Harry walked in.

"Harry your late!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Sorry" Harry said sheepishly as he sat down by George and Jackie on the bench.

* * *

"Allright listen up! We play our game Hufflepuff don't stand a chance, were stronger, quicker and smarter" Oliver said quickly as he grabbed his broom and started to walk from the tent.

"Not to mention they're dead scared that Harry will petrify them if they fly anywhere near him!" Fred added with a broad grin on his face as he followed Woods out of the tent and glanced at Harry who was walking at his side.

"Well that too" Oliver laughed.

"Your boyfriend is actually laughing before a match Angie" George commented as he looked at her.

"I know" Angelina laughed as she walked from the tent as the team made their way towards the stadium.

"Agh Professor McGonagall" Oliver said as he spotted her walking out of the stadium and straight towards them looking flustered.

"This match has been cancelled" She told them a serious look on her face. The teams mouths dropped open in shock. Cancelled surely they can't do that what had happened for it to be cancelled.

"They can't cancel Quidditch! We've got to play the Cup Gryffindor" he started as he looked at her Jackie thought that he truly did look devastated.

"Silence Wood" She spoke as she pointed the parchment directly towards him warningly. "You and your teammates will go to Gryffindor Tower now" She instructed the team started to walk away as Professor stopped Harry and looked at him seriously.

* * *

"I wonder what's going on" Jackie said as they made their way back to the common room.

"It's obvious" Fred said

"I bet there has been another petrifying" George said as he looked at the rest of them as they made their way into the common room along with the rest of the Gryffindors who had been there to spectate.

"Have you heard anything Lee?" Fred asked.

"Not a thing but I think your brother may know" Lee repied as he pointed to Percy who was sat near Ginny and had his head in his hands. Ginny looked like she had been crying and Jackie and Fred rushed to her side while George wandered over to Percy.

* * *

"What's happened Perce has there been another petrifying?" George asked him eager to find out what had happened. Percy nodded grimly as he didn't look up. "Who?" George asked again.

"Hermione and Penelope" Percy cried tears falling as he said Penelope's name.

"Penelope?" George asked not knowing who she was.

"Yes Penelope Clearwater Ravenclaw prefect" Percy told him not saying another word George walked over to the other three.

* * *

"Ginny it's ok come on don't cry" Fred said as he hugged his little sister closer to him protectively.

"I'm Scared Fred" Ginny cried.

"Oh Ginny" Jackie said as she looked at her sadly.

"You don't need to be scared we will look after you" Fred said as rubbed her back.

"We won't let anyone get to you Ginny you have nothing to be scared about" George told her as he knelt down in front of her and put his hands on her knee's. The twin's may have always been joking around but if one other thing it was that they were fiercely protective of their family and friends. What they failed to know though was that Ginny was scared about what was happening to her and why she was going out and doing these things but couldn't remember it happening. She was terrified but she couldn't tell anyone she would just have to keep writing in the diary.

* * *

"In light of recent events, these new rules will be put into effect" Professor McGonagall began as she unwound the scroll she had been holding earlier Harry and Ron had returned to the room with her and walked over to where the rest of the Gryffindor team was sat with Ginny, Lee and Percy. "All students will return to their House common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities." She finished reading out. The Gryffindors had listened in silence to her every word, watching as she rolled up the parchment and choked on her words. "I need hardly add that I have rarely been so distressed. It is likely that the school will be closed unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught. I would urge anyone who thinks they might know anything about them to come forward." She spoke sadly holding back tears in her distress as she walked from the room the noise in the common room became louder as everyone started to talk about what was going on.

"That's two Gryffindors down, not counting a Gryffindor ghost, one Ravenclaw, and one Hufflepuff, "Lee said as he counted on his fingers."Haven't any of the teachers noticed that the Slytherins are all safe. Isn't it obvious all this stuff's coming from Slytherin. The Heir of Slytherin, the monster of Slytherin - why don't they just chuck all the Slytherins out." he roared out. The rest of the Gryffindor's nodded and roared in agreement. Jackie was looking over at Percy who while everyone else was talking was deathly silence. She noticed that Harry and then George were also looking her way.

"Percy's in shock," George whispered "That Ravenclaw girl - Penelope Clearwater - she's a prefect. I don't think he thought the monster would dare attack a prefect." He told them as he looked at his brother.

* * *

Later that night Jackie sat on the steps to the girls dormitories when George walked over to her.

"Hey" he said as he sat down beside her and put his arm around her.

"Hey" Jackie whispered leaning in against him "Do you think everything's going to be ok George" she said as she looked up at him worriedly.

"It will be fine don't worry" George told her as he kissed the side of her head "Dumbledore's the best wizard there is he's going to put a stop to this I'm sure" George told her as he rubbed her back soothingly as Jackie listened to his heart beating for comfort she hoped that he was right.

* * *

_**Thanks for the reviews guys and for all of you who are reading and listing this as a favourite story it really means a lot to me.**_

_**Here is another chapter. Only two more to write and share and then it is time for the summer holidays to begin, the Weasley holiday to Egypt and Sirius's escape from Azkaban all coming up.**_

_**I am still really sick doctor told me that I have a chest infection and has put me on antibiotics. I am going to carry on writing though as it cheers me up and I can't sleep much as I can't lay down without going into a coughing fit. Am off work so hopefully you guys should see some updates this next week.**_

_**All characters except Jackie Lupin belong to J K Rowling.**_


	57. Chapter 56  The Chamber is Opened

**Chapter 56**

Week's passed quite uneventfully after that and after some time Professor McGonagall declared that Dumbledore was to return and things would be getting back to normal to Wood's relief the Quidditch games got put back on and everyone was allowed to go about their way as normal. That was until the day that the next attack happened.

Angelina, Alicia, Fred, George, Jackie and Lee were sat in charms when the announcement came out ringing through the hallways and into the classrooms Professor McGonagall's voice magically magnified to reach all students.

"All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please. "Jackie trembled as she heard the announcement something bad had happened again George took her hand sensing her fear and hoping to calm her.

"Don't worry" he whispered.

"Ok class back to the dormitories please go straight there" Professor Flitwick instructed.

"What's going on Professor?" Lee asked as he made his way out of the room.

"I don't know right now Lee now back to your dormitories" he instructed he let the last of his class leave before he went off to the staffroom.

* * *

When they got back to the dormitories they saw Percy waiting in a corner and made their way over to him he may know what was going on.

"Percy what's happening has someone been taken again?" Jackie asked as she looked at him fearfully.

"Yeah taken into the Chamber though this time" Percy nodded he'd seen the writing that had been put onto the walls on his way back from the prefect's bathrooms.

"Who?" Fred asked curiously.

"I don't know" Percy told them.

"Percy where are Ginny and Ron?" George asked as he looked around for his brother and sister.

"You mean they aren't with you? I thought for sure they would be the rest of their classes are back here apart from Harry" Percy said his voice quivering in a panic as he realised that it could be one of his younger siblings that had been taken.

* * *

The group sat silently waiting even Fred and George were too worried to try and cheer everyone up right now. When the group saw Ron and Harry walk through the portrait the twins and Percy flew to their feet and raced towards them.

"Ron thank god you're ok" Percy said as he saw his younger brother.

"Ron, Harry what's wrong?" George asked seeing the expressions on their faces.

"It's it's" Ron started to stutter unable to find his words.

"It's what?" Fred asked as he looked at him fearing the worse.

"It was Ginny she got taken into the Chamber of Secrets" Harry told them sadly. Jackie grabbed hold of George's hand hoping to comfort him in his moment of need. She couldn't believe it not Ginny, she wasn't just her boyfriend's sister to Jackie she had become one of her closest friends in a way Jackie thought of her as her own little sister she couldn't believe this had happened to her.

* * *

Jackie and Lee led Fred and George over to the seats again and sat down beside them hoping to provide them with some sort of comfort or just to be there for them none of them said a word to each other Jackie sat in front of George and leaned her head back into his lap as he subconsciously played with her hair. Ron and Harry made their way over to them and sat down beside them.

"I'm going to owl mum" Percy said walking over to the group.

"Do you want me to do it for you Percy you should be here with your brothers" Jackie spoke as she went to stand.

"No I need to do this" Percy said looking at her before disappearing they didn't hear from him for the rest of the day he shut himself away blaming himself for Ginny's disappearance.

* * *

Hours passed and still no word the group had been silent and had hardly spoken since they had found out.

"Why haven't they found her yet?" Ron spoke up.

"We need to be out there looking for her" Fred said as he got up.

"We are no good just sitting here we got to do something" George finished as he jumped to his feet Jackie's head falling from his lap he looked at her apologetically before helping her to her feet.

"Guys I know that you want to help and trust me I do as well but this is dangerous I'm sure they are doing everything they can to help" Jackie told them sadly.

"We can't just leave her!" the twins exclaimed looking at her.

"I know that but you can't go after her George" Jackie pleaded she was near tears now she wanted Ginny back as much as anyone but what could they do.

"No you don't know do you!" George exclaimed and with that he and Fred disappeared upstairs to their dormitory. Jackie burst into tears she felt someone take hold of her and found herself in Lee's arms.

* * *

"I am only trying to look out for them" She cried.

"I know you are they are just upset don't cry it will all be ok" Lee said as he looked at her.

"Jackie?" Alicia and Angelina asked concerned as they rushed over to her.

"Take her up to bed. She's upset about Ginny and had a disagreement with the twins" Lee whispered to them. Alicia and Angelina took Jackie from Lee and helped her upstairs as she trembled.

* * *

**So Ginny has been taken into the Chamber and resulting in a falling out between the happy couple. Will Jackie and George make up before school finishes, how will Molly and Arthur react when they arrive. How long will it take for Ginny to be found.**

**Thanks for the reviews they really inspire me to write more and quicker. :) **

**All characters belong to J K Rowling except Jackie Lupin. **


	58. Chapter 57  Happy Endings

**Chapter 57**

That night the twins or Jackie hardly slept. As soon as dawn broke Jackie and George were flying down the stairs into the common room in a hope to find the other.

"George" Jackie cried as she saw him and flung herself into his arms. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to upset you" she sobbed into his chest "please don't break up with me" she cried.

"Jackie I'm not going to break up with you I'm sorry for getting angry at you I just feel so useless not being able to help her" George said as he held her tightly.

"Glad to see you made up" Fred said as he walked down into the common room and saw the pair. Percy looked over at them from where he sat looking out of the window absentmindedly. Professor McGonagall walked in through the portrait hole and looked at the teenagers.

"Your parent's are here now if you'd like to come with me" she told the boys. "Where is Ron?" she asked noticing that the younger boy.

"He isn't up yet professor" Jackie told her as she looked at her.

"If you would like to wait for him here then you can bring him to the headmaster's office once he is up" Professor McGonagall instructed.

"Yes professor" Jackie said before she gave George a quick kiss on the cheek and took a seat reluctantly watching them leave she wished that she could go with them and be there for them but she didn't want to intrude.

* * *

"Oh boys" Molly cried as she rushed over to the twins and Percy and engulfed them in a tight embrace.

"Mum" the started to object but soon gave in seeing how upset she was. Arthur however walked towards them and took his wife from them.

"Now Molly give them chance to breath" he said as he tried to relieve the tension but he far from his usual self his youngest child, his only daughter had been taken into the Chamber of Secrets.

"Wait a minute where is Ron?" she asked in worry as she looked at them.

"He's still asleep mum Jackie is waiting for him then she is going to bring him over" George told her as he looked at her.

"Oh I can't believe this is happening why on earth was no one watching her!" Molly shouted angrily.

"Calm down Mrs Weasley we will find her" Professor McGonagall told her.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" Molly wailed.

"Molly come on dear" Arthur said as he took her in his arms and pulled her down into the seats in Dumbledore's office.

* * *

"Morning" Dean, Neville and Seamus said to Jackie as they made their way downstairs.

"Boys is Ron awake yet?" Jackie asked as she looked at them.

"Not seen him or Harry this morning" Dean answered.

"Why is something wrong?" Neville asked concerned. Jackie didn't answer she ran from the common room and headed for the headmasters office.

* * *

"Ron and Harry are missing" Jackie cried out of breath as she ran into the room.

"What?" the crowded room of redheads, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall answered as they looked at her.

"Oh dear we need to find them Professor" Professor McGonagall said her voice cracking.

"Calm down everyone they will be all right" Professor Dumbledore spoke as he looked at the room around him who were stood in panic with that he looked over at his faithful Phoenix.

"Fawkes" he said with a nod. The Phoenix left its perch grabbed hold of the sorting hat and flew from the room.

The group soon moved to Professor McGonagall's office sitting around the fire in her room and drinking hot chocolate while they waited. The twins sat with Jackie and Percy silently as they looked at the clock and waited.

* * *

Soon It was dark once more and Jackie had started to fall asleep her head resting on George's stomach while her feet had draped themselves over Fred. Suddenly the door opened and their stood Ginny with Harry, Ron and Professor Lockhart behind them.

"Ginny!" Molly screamed as she raced for her. Jackie jumped up with a start and looked over at the scene. Arthur had soon joined her followed by the twins and Percy.

"You saved her you saved her" Molly cried as she moved on to her youngest son and Harry.

"How on earth did you do it?" Professor Dumbledore spoke.

"I think we would all like to know that" Professor McGonagall asked.

* * *

The next day Professor Dumbledore called a feast in celebration of the defeat of the basilink and the successful administration of the potion to treat the victims who had been in the hospital wing having been petrified.

In the Great Hall the Gryffindors sat on their table Ginny sandwiched between Jackie and Percy. The twins sat on the other side of Jackie with Lee Jordan while Ron and Harry sat opposite them with Angelina and Oliver. Hermione was still in the hospital wing.

"Welcome back Sir Nicholas" Jackie called out as she saw him floating towards them.

"Thank you" the ghost said as he looked their way.

"Good evening sir Nicholas" Angelina followed on from Jackie.

"Good evening" he responded happy to be back in the Great Hall.

"Good to see you Sir Nicholas" Percy spoke up rather cheerfully happy that things had returned to normality.

"Thank you" Sir Nicholas replied and with that he was heading down the hall to the back. The others got back to enjoying their feast enjoying the meal and chatter.

It was Neville that spotted her first.

"Harry its Hermione" he called happily everyone looked up from their meals and towards her huge smiles lit up on Harry and Ron's faces. Jackie noticed that Ron looked particularly pleased to see her.

She watched on as the two jumped up as she ran towards them.

"Ron likes her" Jackie whispered to her boyfriend.

"How do you know that? George asked.

"Yeah Harry is happy too?" Fred spoke up.

"Look" she said Hermione was hugging Harry and went to hug Ron before they both looked nervously at each other Ron at a loss for words.

"Erm Erm" he muttered nervously shaking her hands.

"See he's nervous" Jackie whispered to the twins.

"Welcome back Hermione" Ron said with a huge smile lighting his face.

"It's good to be back" Hermione said smiling widely as she sat down beside them.

"Welcome back" Jackie said to her.

"Welcome back Hermione I'm sorry" Ginny whispered quietly.

"No need to be Ginny" Hermione told the younger girl before she helped herself to some food feeling rather hungry.

* * *

Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall swung open and in walked Hagrid.

"Sorry I'm late" he said sheepishly as he looked on. Everyone turned to look at him and Jackie noticed that Ron was looking like he was a little guilty almost scared about something. "The bird that delivered my release papers got all lost and confused. Some ruddy bird name Errol" Hagrid told as he walked up to the front of the Hall. Ron went red and his eyes stood up. Fred and George snickered trust Errol to do that they couldn't believe Ron had used him. Percy and Ginny looked embarrassed as they watched on.

"Really Ron you could have used Hermes" Percy spoke pompously.

* * *

The final weeks of term passed by quickly. In celebration all exams had been cancelled much to the horror of Percy and Hermione. Although Jackie liked to do well in her lessons she like most of the school were happy to see the exams cancelled she couldn't stand them she got rather nervous and tense before exams and would much rather be assessed on coursework. Gryffindor had won the house cup while Ginny had returned to her usual happy self.

It was time for the journey home and Fred, George, Ginny Harry, Hermione, Jackie and Ron had decided to get a compartment to themselves. Percy had decided against joining them wanting to be with his other prefects as he had told them. Fred and George had been teaching Harry how to use their Filibuster fireworks as well as the group having a few games of exploding snap and learning to disarm each other as they tried. When they got to Kings Cross Harry had remembered something and looked to Ginny.

"Ginny - what did you see Percy doing, that he didn't want you to tell anyone." Harry asked intrigued. The twins looked up immediately and listened in.

"Oh, that, well Percy's got a girlfriend." Ginny replied with a giggle,Fred dropped a stack of books on George's head.

"What?" The twins and Ron exclaimed.

"It's that Ravenclaw prefect, Penelope Clearwater," said Ginny.

"I knew it!" Jackie exclaimed smiling.

"That's who he was writing to all last summer. He's been meeting her all over the school in secret. I walked in on them kissing in an empty classroom one day. He was so upset when she was you know attacked. You won't tease him, will you." she added anxiously.

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Fred, who was looking like his birthday, had come early. "Would we George" he finished.

"Us never!" George answered his twin a mischievous grin lighting up his face.

* * *

_**Thanks for the reviews. :) Here is the final chapter of year 4. Next up the summer hols between years 4 and 5.**_

_**All except Jackie Lupin are the property of J K Rowling. :) **_


	59. Chapter 58  Letters and Breaking News

**Chapter 58**

August had arrived and Jackie was outside in the garden underneath the shade of the tree as she sat with her Quill and parchment while clutching the letter she had just received from George that morning. It had been one long summer their plans had changed unexpectedly after Molly and Arthur won a competition so now the whole family was in Egypt on a family vacation visiting Bill and enjoying themselves. Jackie was so happy for the family and she was enjoying spending time with her dad but god she missed George.

Opening the letter she lounged back across the tree further.

'_Jackie,_

_Hey buttercup I loved your last letter thanks for sending me some pictures you don't know how much I'm missing you. I wish you could have come here too, you would love it. The place is amazing the tombs, the pyramids, Mummies, I love it. Who'd have thought eh me and Fred actually getting into our history._

_Percy is driving us mad he's marching around acting like a know it all as usual. He won't shut up and it's driving us crazy. Me and Fred tried to shut him in a pyramid today but mum caught us she threatened to send the two of us back home. _

_Glad to hear that you're enjoying spending time with your dad, nice to see you aren't missing me too much! Calm down I know that isn't true but we will see each other soon and it's good that you get to spend some quality time with your dad and it is nice to see Bill again it's been so long. You will love it when you get to meet him it's quite weird really he was head boy and is really smart working for Gringotts you are probably thinking that he's quite like Percy but not Bill he's always joking and messing around, he's into his rock music and loves Quidditch. Come to think of it there is only Percy that turned out like Mum! Too serious. _

_Letters from Hogswarts should be arriving soon you must be excited about the prospect of being a prefect I think it's a certain that you will be. You deserve it with all your hardwork plus McGonagall loves you. Percy won't stop talking about how he deserves to be Head Boy in a way I hope he doesn't get it might shut him up. _

_Anyways I have to go now we are heading back out for the day. I'm grateful that we can use Snowy I don't think I'd trust Errol flying to and from Egypt._

_Love you and miss you my daisy._

_Your Georgie xxxx' _

Jackie had tears in her eyes and a smile across her face as she finished the letter. George Weasley could be so sweet when he wanted too although she was probably the only one to see that which she was grateful for she didn't want anyone else sharing his sweetness with her. He had managed to make her laugh and cry in the letter she missed him dearly and he knew that but the fact that he knew to include everything that would cheer her up and put a smile on her face such as their adventures, winding up Percy and the idea of Errol flying to and from Egypt sent Jackie into hysterics he struggled to fly around England never mind to Africa and back.

* * *

Jackie picked up her quill and started to write her reply.

'_Georgie,_

_I love your letters you always know just the right things to say to put a smile on my face and make me laugh. It's funny the range of emotions that go through me when I read them I'm crying but have the biggest smile on my face. _

_I'm so glad that you're enjoying Egypt and I'm so gutted that I can't be there with you I really hope to go one day but it probably won't happen we can't afford it. At least I will be able to look at all the photos that I'm sure are being taken I can't wait to see those so they're better be a lot. And not just of you and Fred pulling faces I want to see pictures of the Pyramids, Tombs and architecture as well. _

_I hope that I do make prefect but I'm not so sure, …' _

Jackie stopped as her dad came rushing outside.

"Dad?" Jackie asked as she looked up at him concerned.

"Jackie get inside now" he said quickly and urgently.

"But I'm writing to George" Jackie spoke.

"Now" Remus said quickly he took her hand and helped her up helping her with her belongings as Snowy flew inside following them ready to return the letter to George.

* * *

"Dad what is it?" Jackie asked him concerned as she sat down beside him once they had gotten inside he looked frantic and worried she hadn't seen him like this before.

"Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban he's highly dangerous Jackie and I do not want you going outside without me do you understand?" Remus spoke he was terrified not only because of the situation of a murdered escaping prison. But Sirius had been his best friend and as much as Jackie had been brought up by Remus and Jackie believed herself to be his own. Sirius was her flesh and blood her biological father. Was she going to find out the truth because of this and how would she react to the truth.

"Yes dad" Jackie nodded as she looked at him she was a little confused. She understood that he had escaped but she wasn't sure why her dad thought he would be so dangerous to them. "Dad?" she asked.

"Yes" he said as he wrapped his arm around her and held onto her tightly.

"Why would he come after us" she asked confused.

"I don't think he would try to hurt us well I don't believe so but you see before he did what he did to James, Lily, Peter and those muggles he had been our best friend he may think that I will be wanting to protect him" Remus spoke this part was true and he could tell her that at least he just couldn't go into the exact truth with her.

"He was the other marauder wasn't he?" she asked.

"Yes he was Padfoot" he answered.

"Dad I think I'm going to head upstairs for a bit finish writing to George and to lay down" Jackie said with that she grabbed her stuff and went back upstairs Snowy following her.

* * *

She had finished her letter to George before writing to Angelina and Lee to see what they had been up to and if they had heard about the news. After that she had stayed in her room for most of the day she was positive that something more was up with her dad but then she did suppose that it could be bringing back memories of James, Lily and Peter for him. She felt terrible for doubting him believing that there could be something more into things. Of course he wasn't going to be his usual self one of his best friends turned out to kill their other two best friends and his wife of course it would hit him hard and bring back awful memories for him.

On that thought Jackie lay on her bed and closed her eyes trying to get some sleep but she couldn't she was a little worried what if her dad was right he could come there looking for a safe house.

That night once Jackie was asleep Remus decided to owl Dumbledore straight away about the vacant Defence Against the Dark Arts position he couldn't leave Jackie alone this year while Sirius was out there it was far to dangerous for her. That night he set up his pillow and a blanket outside her bedroom keeping watch over her room in case anything was to happen.

* * *

Ok I couldn't help myself from writing another chapter and I could even write the next one now. But I am going to try and get some sleep we will see how that works!

Thanks for all my readers and reviewers.

Hope you enjoy it. :) Sirius is out!


	60. Chapter 59 The Twins Find Out

**Chapter 59**

'_Georgie,_

_I love your letters you always know just the right things to say to put a smile on my face and make me laugh. It's funny the range of emotions that go through me when I read them I'm crying but have the biggest smile on my face._

_I'm so glad that you're enjoying Egypt and I'm so gutted that I can't be there with you I really hope to go one day but it probably won't happen we can't afford it. At least I will be able to look at all the photos that I'm sure are being taken I can't wait to see those so they're better be a lot. And not just of you and Fred pulling faces I want to see pictures of the Pyramids, Tombs and architecture as well. Don't wind Percy up to much he's just enjoying his time there and is serious about his learning and history. This is fun to him let him enjoy it. _

_I hope that I do make prefect but I'm not so sure, …_

_Sorry about the smudge and if this reply has taken longer to get to you. I had started writing this when I got interrupted by dad he was really distressed and upset about something and made me stop what I was doing and go inside. Anyways turns out that Sirius Black you know the one that murdered Harry's parents has escaped from Azkaban. I had asked dad why he was so worried and he told me about how he is worried Sirius will come looking for us because dad used to be his best friend he thinks he may think he can stay here as some kind of safe house. _

_I'm scared George I mean what happens if he does try and come here plus it's not just that I have this weird feeling that there is something else to the story that dad isn't tell me, something just isn't right. Listen to me and what I'm writing I'm not thinking clearly right now I just don't know what to think I know dad wouldn't hurt me or lie to me, would he. He's upset because they were his best friends and its brought back all these horrible memories for him and here I am thinking terrible things about him. What kind of daughter am I._

_Wish you were here with me; hope that you are having fun in Egypt. Sorry if my letter has stopped the fun and put a downer on things I seem to be good at making a mess of things._

_Love you so much and miss you loads._

_Love your girl Jackie xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx' _

George finished reading the letter and looked at it with a mix of emotion. At first he had been smiling but then had been stopped after he had read the final parts of the letter he could tell that his girlfriend had suddenly gotten very scared and upset she seemed as if she was frantic about everything. George frowned he was very worried now about Jackie and how upset she was as well as her being there in England away from him when Sirius Black may just turn up at her house looking for a place to stay. He wanted to go back home straight away. He finished a quick reply to Jackie and sent it straight back with Snowy.

* * *

"What's up Georgie?" Fred asked as he walked in to the room they were sharing and saw his brothers frowning face. He didn't usually frown when reading Jackie's letter he was usually smiling brighter than ever.

"Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban he may go after Jackie something about her dad used to be best friends with him. I need to get back home Fred" George told his twin as he started to pack his suitcase.

"George what on earth are you doing we aren't leaving for another two weeks yet" Molly spoke as she looked at him as he carried his suitcase down Fred right behind him trying to calm his twin down.

"George?" Arthur asked puzzled.

"I need to go home" George said.

"What Is it dear?" Molly asked concerned as she rushed to his side she could tell he was upset his face was red and flustered.

"Sirius Black has escaped mum I need to get home to Jackie he was best friends with Remus what if he goes after them" George said frantically.

"Calm down dear shhh now you can't just leave she is with her father and they will be in safe hands I'm sure. Now why don't you go upstairs and put that away why I speak to your father. We will check with someone at the ministry to see if it's true" Molly said as Arthur disappeared to see what he could find out.

* * *

"Fred, Dad''s just got back" George informed his twin as he went to sneak out of the room.

"Don't forget this then?"Fred answered as he took the extendable ear out of his pocket and the pair made their way into the hallway listening through the object intently as they started to pick up the conversation.

"I think we should tell them Arthur they need to look out for her" Molly said as she looked at her husband concern written all over her face.  
"But Molly I don't think it should be our place to tell the twins that it should come from Jackie" Arthur said.  
"Tell us what?" the twins asked as they appeared from around the corner and looked at their parents.  
"What should come from Jackie?" George asked as he looked at them concerned.

"Boys!" Arthur exclaimed as he looked at the pair of them.

"What do you need to tell us mum?" George asked once more as he looked at them something was going on with his girlfriend and they knew what it was he wasn't leaving until he got an answer.

"Well you better sit down" she said softly as she looked at them. The twins did as she said. Arthur tried to object but Molly was having none of it.

"You see Remus isn't Jackie's father" Molly began.

"Wait What?" The twins exclaimed simultaneously as they looked at their mother in shock.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Fred exclaimed.

"Bloody hell I never expected that" George said he noticed his mother's frown at his use of language but then got back to the question in hand.

"Who is then and what does this all have to do with us having the right to know and the need to look after her is this something to do with Sirius Black" he spoke as he started to put two and two together. "No it can't be!" he exclaimed upon seeing his mothers face he knew the answer.

"Can't be what Georgie?" Fred asked puzzled.

"You're telling me that Sirius Black is her dad?" George asked again in shock Molly nodded her head slowly.

* * *

**_Thanks again for your reviews. _**

**_Ok I found myself unable to sleep and out of bed. And low and behold here is another chapter I just couldn't help myself._**

**_I'm excited about writing this year. :) So I think chapters will becoming quite quickly. Out of all the years this is probably my favourite one. _**

**_All except Jackie Lupin belong to J K Rowling._**


	61. Chapter 60  Remus Breaks The News

**Chapter 60**

Two weeks had passed and Jackie and Remus were staying at the Leaky Cauldron. Remus kept himself to himself and hardly left his room. Jackie had been under strict instructions that unless Angelina or Lee came to visit she was not to leave the Leaky Cauldron to go into Diagon Alley.

George had been owling her most days since she had told him the news. Jackie thought he sounded a little different with her as if he knew something that he wanted to tell her but he couldn't. He's probably just worried after all he keeps telling me that he wants to get home to look after me. She thought to herself and with that she finished off her letter and sent it on its way with Snowy before going downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

"Harry!" she exclaimed as she saw him sat at a table in the corner.

"Jackie what are you doing here so early?" Harry asked.

"Been staying here for the past week my dad didn't want me to be at home in case Sirius came to look for us because he used to be best friends and that with him he thinks he may come to look for us." Jackie said as she looked at him.

"Jackie are you ready to go?" Lee Jordon shouted to her as he looked over to her table.

"We are going to get our books do you want to come?" she asked.

"No it's fine I'll stay here thanks" Harry answered.

"Hey Harry" Lee said as he waved over to him as Jackie walked towards one of her best friends and the pair went off together.

* * *

It was to be another week before the Weasley's arrived back in England. George and Fred had wanted to go straight to Diagon Alley but Molly stopped them telling them that they had to get everything ready at home first. She had taken the floo powder up to her bedroom with her at night so to stop the twins from sneaking out while she was asleep.

"Mum please can we go over now and stay the night or something I really need to see Jackie" George said as he looked at his mum pleadingly.

"Ok if your case is packed I see nothing wrong with us stopping at The Leaky Cauldron tonight after all we do have some money left" she said as she looked at the younger twin.

"Thanks mum I'll go get Fred ready and the others" he said as he raced back upstairs to get packed.

At Diagon Alley Jackie was sat downstairs having breakfast when her father walked down and approached her.

"Jackie we need to talk before everyone gets here" Remus said as he took her upstairs into his room at the Leaky Cauldron that was next doors to his daughters.

"What is it dad you seem worried about something, upset even. Is everything ok?" Jackie asked concerned as she looked at him.

"Sit down" Remus told her as he looked at her knowing that what she was about to find out would be a shock.

* * *

"Can I go and find Jackie?" George asked as he looked at his mum once they had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Yeah mum please I'd rather not go shopping" Fred whined.

"You can find Jackie after we have got your books she is probably speaking with her dad.

"We need to go and buy our Percy some new robes as well as all your books" Molly said looking at Percy proudly.

"What?" Fred exclaimed.

"Why does he get new robes?" George followed up.

"Because I am Head Boy" Percy said pompously as he walked into the Alley. Fred and George snorted as they followed on behind.

* * *

"Well you see I'm not your real father Jackie" Remus spoke as he looked over at her sadly.

"What" Jackie choked tears finding their ways into her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked him confused. "Did my parents die or something or had you been with my mum and she had an affair?" Jackie asked confused

"I told you the truth when I said your mother died but she wasn't with me she was engaged to my best friend. Your father is Sirius Black.

* * *

As the boys arrived back laden with their new belongings as Molly and Arthur led them inside they saw Harry with Ron and Hermione.

"Harry. How nice to see you" Percy said as he shook Harry's hand as if he had never met him before. Fred and George snickered.

"Hello Percy" Harry said stifling his laughter.

"I hope your well?" Percy asked pompously still shaking his hand.

"Erm very well thanks" Harry answered as he looked at him strangely.

"Harry! Simply splendid to see you, old boy" Fred said as he elbowed Percy out of the way and bowed before him.

"Marvelous. Absolutely Spiffing!" George said pushing his twin aside and took Harry's hand in turn. Percy scowled at them.

"That's enough now!" Molly told them sternly as she looked at them angrily.

"Mum!" Fred spoke as if he had only just seen her and walked towards her. "How really corking to see you" he finished.

"I said that's enough!" Molly exclaimed looking at the twins. "Hello, Harry dear I suppose you've heard our exciting news. Second Head Boy in the family" she spoke proudly as she pointed to the brand new silver badge proudly displayed on Percy's badge.

"And last" Fred muttered.

"I don't doubt that I notice they haven't made you two prefects" Molly answered with a frown.

"What do we want to be prefects for?" George said as he looked revolted at the thought. "It'd take all the fun out of life!" he exclaimed Ginny started to giggle.

"You want to set a better example for your sister!" Molly snapped at them.

"Ginny's got other brothers to set her an example, Mother" Percy told her loftily. "I'm going up to change for dinner. George sighed as Percy finally disappeared.

"We tried to shut him in a pyramid but mum spotted us" he told Harry before the twins disappeared.

* * *

"You're telling me that you're not my dad! That Sirius Black is and you're only just telling me now!" Jackie screamed tears running down her face.

"Jackie please it was for your own good" Remus said as he rushed to her side trying to comfort me.

"Don't I need to be alone right now" Jackie cried as she ran out of the room and into her own room locking the door behind her with a spell and putting up a silencing charm. She didn't want to speak to anyone. As she lay on her bed sobbing she failed to notice the black dog sat outside her window on the small balcony ledge looking in at her.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews guys I really can't stop writing with this year. :) So you should expect a few updates today.

All characters except Jackie Lupin belong to J K Rowling.


	62. Chapter 61  Bighead Boy

**Chapter 61**

It was later that evening and everyone was waiting for Dinner. George still hadn't seen Jackie all day and was getting rather worried he'd tried knocking on her door but it was locked and there was no reply.

"Fred I'm going to go and find Jackie" George told his twin as he got up.

"Ok George when you find her don't be doing anything I wouldn't" Fred said with a wink.

"Don't leave much then does it" George laughed before he walked out of the room and made his way into the corridor he saw Harry coming out of his bedroom and decided to ask him.

"Have you seen Jackie?" George asked Harry as he saw him.

"No not seen her all day" Harry told George before he wandered off to find Hermione and Ron.

That's when he saw her walk out of her room her head down he could hear her crying and his heart broke.

"Jackie" George said as he ran to her.

"Oh George" Jackie cried as she threw her arms around him and started to cry even harder.

"Don't cry it will be ok I promise" George said as he walked her into her room at the Leaky Cauldron leading her over to her bed.

* * *

George locked the door shut and cast a silencing charm on her room. As he sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her stroking her back softly.

"Come on flower open up let it all out" George edged her on.

"I can't believe he'd lie to me George. Sirius Black is my father can you believe that. I don't know what to do or feel. I have thought all these years that Remus was my dad and in fact it was Sirius Black a murdered he murdered Harry's Parents how am I going to look him in the eye" Jackie rambled on tears falling faster from her eyes.

"Shhh I know come on but this isn't going to change things. Harry is a clever person he's not going to blame you for something that Sirius did" George told her.

"Why didn't he tell me sooner George" Jackie asked as she looked up at him.

"I'm sure he wanted to protect you and didn't want you getting hurt he wouldn't have wanted you to grow up knowing something like that. He probably thought you would have got bullied at school" George told her trying to calm her down and reason with her he didn't want her staying upset with Remus he knew that it was only hurting her.

"I guess your right" Jackie cried she sighed and nestled her head into his chest further his shirt was wet through now from her tears. "Sorry" she whispered as she started to laugh slightly.

"No need to be sorry I'm glad that your starting to laugh now may I ask what your laughing at?" he asked.

"What I've done to your shirt" she said as she looked up and smiled at him. It suddenly occurred to them that they were alone in a locked room together for the first time since the Room of Requirements all those years ago. The pair looked at each other and within a matter of minutes lips touched hands were on bodies and under shirts as the pair started to pay more attention to one another than they had ever done before.

* * *

It was a good half hour later when the pair were interrupted by Fred's louds knocks on the door. Although he couldn't hear them he was pretty sure that's where they were he'd seen Harry a few minutes ago who told them that George had took her back into her room.

"Jackie, George it's time for dinner you better come down" Fred said as he stood outside the door waiting for the couple. The pair finally broke apart from each other.

"I actually wish that I didn't have to have dinner I have my own desert right here" George said with a wink as he looked at her she looked thoroughly snogged.

"You not want food I don't believe it!" Jackie exclaimed. "Here you better get your shirt back on" she said as she reached over and helped him to put it on enjoying the feeling of his soft skin and look of his toned chest once more.

"Come on" Fred moaned from outside waiting for the pair.

"We better go" George said as he took his girlfriend's hand before removing the charms they had set. "Alohomora" George said opening the door so that they could leave.

"Bloody hell what's been going on with you too" Fred said with a smirk as he looked at the flushed pair the couple's hair was wild and Jackie's shirt wasn't straight.

"Damn it one moment" Jackie said as she rushed back inside to straighten herself out. George had the biggest grin on his face.

"What happened?" Fred asked his twin curiously.

"Just cheering her up" George told his twin with a smirk. "Come on I'm hungry" George said as he took Jackie's hand once she emerged and the three of them went downstairs for dinner.

* * *

Fred, George and Jackie walked down to see the rest of the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione waiting for them around the table.

"Good to see you Jackie" Arthur said as he smiled at her.

"Good to see you again to Mr Weasley" Jackie said with a smile.

"We have told you its Molly and Arthur dear. Congratulations on becoming a prefect I hope you and my Percy will keep these two in line. I always knew that you'd make a good prefect such a good girl" Molly said as she walked over to Jackie and gave her a warm hug. "Isn't your father joining us for dinner?" Molly asked as she pulled away from the girl and sat back down at the table.

"I don't know he's in his room" Jackie said quietly as she sat down between the twins. George sent a pleading look with his mother not to take it any further. Molly was about to protest and start to enquire further but Arthur looked at his wife warningly.

* * *

"Is it ok if I come with you to King's Cross tomorrow" Jackie asked Arthur as she looked at him and Molly.

"Of course it is dear" Molly said answering for her husband Jackie smiled gratefully as she tucked into her pudding.

"How're we getting to Kings Cross tomorrow, Dad?" Fred asked.

"The ministry's providing us a couple of cars" Arthur said the others looked at him.

"Why?" Percy asked his father curiously.

"It's because of you, Perce" spoke George. "And there'll be little flags on the hoods with HB on them" he told his older brother. Jackie nudged her boyfriend under the table knowing he was trying to wind Percy up.

"For Humongous Bighead" chipped in Fred. Jackie couldn't help but giggle into her pudding while the rest of the table except Molly and Percy snorted into their desert.

"Why are the Ministry providing cars, Father?" Percy asked again his tone dignified and pompous.

"Well as we haven't got one anymore and because I work there they are doing me a favour" Arthur answered as he looked at them.

* * *

Jackie stepped out of her room in her pyjamas ready to try and get some sleep she could hear the twins outside her room snickering.

"What are the pair of you up to?" She asked as she looked at the twins

"Nothing at all" Fred answered.

"Somehow I doubt that" Jackie said as she looked at them. "I'm off to bed now I need to try and get some sleep" Jackie said as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Ok beautiful if you need me you know where we are" he told her as he kissed her.

"Good night" she said as she looked at them both.

"Night" the twins said in unison. Jackie walked back into her bedroom shutting the door behind her she was so glad to have her boyfriend back as she was climbing into bed she could have sworn she saw a low black shadow outside of her window. Clutching onto her wand she walked towards the window her heart beating faster as she looked to see if she could see anyone but there was no one there.

* * *

"You know I think we should take Jackie's prefect badge next" Fred told his twin with a mischievous smile as they crouched on the landing listening to Ron and Percy bickering about the whereabouts of Percy's Head Boy badge that the twins had with them of course it had now been charmed so that it read Bighead Boy.

"No we won't she's got enough on her plate right now besides she's my girl no pranking her" George told his twin.

"Because you love her" Fred laughed as he looked at his twin. Just as Harry made his way towards them.

"We've got it" Fred whispered to Harry. "We've been improving it" he said as he showed him the new badge. Harry laughed and walked to Ron and Percy's room to give Ron, Scabbers rat tonic.

* * *

Later on the twins were still awake when Fred rolled over in his bed and looked at his twin.

"So Georgie what happened with you and Jackie today you looked rather shagged?" Fred snickered as he looked at him curiously.

"Nothing that big Freddie!" George said as he looked at him "like I'd just fling myself on her in The Leaky Cauldron with our family in all the rooms surrounding us" he told him.

"Yeah but you used a silencing charm and locked up didn't you" Fred smirked.

"No Fred that isn't what happened we just talked and then I took her mind off things" George grinned as he remembered that afternoon, theyre kissing had gotten pretty heavy and heated it was certainly more than what they had ever done before and George would have been lying if he said that he hadn't been turned on by how things went.

"Ok you'll tell me when you do though right?" Fred asked his twin. George rolled his eyes and flung his pillow at his twins head.

"Thanks" Fred smirked as he took the pillow and put it over the top of his.

"Hey that's mine give it back" George shouted.

"Shouldn't of chucked it at me" Fred snickered George lunged onto his twins bed and started to wrestle with him.

"Fred, George will you keep the noise down we are trying to sleep!" Molly scolded as she walked into them in her nightgown and looked at them angrily.

"Sorry mum" the twins said as they looked at her sheepishly.

* * *

_**Thanks for the review's guys here's the next chapter. **_


	63. Chapter 62  Another Eventful Journey

**Chapter 62**

The next morning Jackie woke up after a restless night's sleep's as well as worry she had been upset about arguing with her dad. She hadn't spoken to him since the previous morning and she felt terrible about it. He was still her dad after all he had brought her up and like George had explained to her, he probably didn't tell her because he wanted to protect her. She got dressed and went to walk to his room next door to hers.

"He's already left for the station he said that Molly informed him you was going to leave with them" Tom told her as he walked by outside of their rooms as Jackie waited for her father.

"Oh" Jackie said sighing she decided to go downstairs and wait for the others.

Once downstairs she was vaguely aware of Ron and Hermione arguing nearby and she could see Ron clutching Scabbers while Hermione had hold of Crookshanks her new pet. She wasn't paying much attention her mind too caught up in thoughts of both Remus and Sirius and what she would do. 'I shouldn't even have to think about this I should be thinking about my owls'. she thought to herself.

* * *

"Morning Jackie" she was interrupted from her thoughts as the trio sat down beside her.

"Morning" she said.

"Look at this guys I didn't get chance to show you yesterday" Ron said as he pulled the newspaper out of his bag.

"It looks brilliant" Jackie said as she looked at the picture of the whole family in front of the pyramids joking around and waving.

"It was so many old stuff like mummies, tombs even Scabbers enjoyed himself" Ron told them.

"You know the Egyptians used to worship cats" Hermione spoke back Jackie noticed the snap in her voice and realised that they must have been arguing about that earlier.

"Yeah as well as the dung beetle's" Ron retorted. Just then Jackie smiled as she saw the twins walk down with Percy. While the twins along with everyone else were dressed in their normal attire Jackie noticed Percy was in his robes strutting around proudly she giggled as she saw what his badge read the twins must of done that last night it must have been what she caught them up to.

"Not flashing that clipping about again are you Ron?" George asked his younger brother as he looked over at the group.

"I haven't shown anyone!" Ron exclaimed in protest.

"No not a soul unless you count Tom" Fred began,

"The day maid" George said

"The night maid" spoke Fred.

"The Cook" George told him.

"That block who came to fix the toilet" Fred listed off.

"And that wizard from Belgium!" George finally finished off as he sat down beside Jackie, Fred taking a seat on her other side as they took the paper from Ron and looked over it.

"Nice outfits" Jackie commented as she looked at them laughing.

"Good morning to you too" George said with a pout on his face.

"Yeah what a way to be greeted in the morning sarcasm" Fred told her.

"You do it all the time" she argued as she laughed at her best friend.

* * *

"So you're not going to go with Percy to the prefects compartment?" George asked his girlfriend once they climbed onto the Hogwarts Express at platform 9 ¾'s.

"No ill stay with you guys thanks" Jackie said as she sat down beside them in the carriage.

"You ok?" George asked her.

"Yeah you seem a little peaky" Fred said as he looked at her.

"I'm just scared what if he comes after me" Jackie said George looked at her and noticed that she was looking past the two of them and outside of the window where he sat where she could see posters up of Sirius.

"He's not going to hurt you we won't let him" George said reaching over his twin to touch her hand.

"Yeah don't worry we will look after you" Fred said as he wrapped his arm around her. Jackie smiled faintly she still felt anxious as Lee, Angelina and Oliver pilled in to the compartment and into the booth opposite them.

* * *

Meanwhile down the train Remus who was going to be the new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher after he'd been in contact with Dumbledore about not wanting to leave his daughters side. He was sat on his own face covered over with his clock as he tried to get some sleep but he kept thinking about Jackie hoping that she was ok and that she would forgive him.

"Come on everywhere else is full" he heard a young girl say.

"Who do you think that is?" he heard a boy's voice said he looked over slightly and could make out ginger hair. He realised that it was Ron the youngest Weasley having seen him a few times at the station before from what Jackie had told him he knew that Ron had probably forgotten about him.

"Professor R J Lupin" the girl told him.

"Jackie's dad?" Do you know everything" he heard the boy exclaim. "How is it she knows everything?" he heard him ask and realised that there must be a third in with them.

"It's on his suitcase Ronald" The girl answered him. With that Remus decided to concentrate on getting some sleep and blocked out their voices so that he could let them talk in peace.

* * *

"You know Jackie you have Sirius Black's hair and his eyes" Oliver commented as he looked at his paper and then over at Jackie. Fred who was sat next to Jackie felt her tense up beside him. George meanwhile was looking at them in a warning tone not to go any further Lee however had missed it.

"Oliver's right you know something you're not telling us" Lee joked not realising the truth.

"He's my father" Jackie replied back her voice barely a whisper as she felt tears threaten in her eyes.

"What?" the other three opposite them sat in shock.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Angelina asked looking at her best friend hurt that she hadn't been told.

"Guys leave it ok she only found out herself yesterday now let's talk about something else" George told them warningly his voice fiercely protective.

* * *

It had gotten darker now and as they got closer towards Scotland the rain got harder until it was lashing down against the windows of the train. Suddenly the train halted to a stop shuddering from side to side. Jackie clung to her seat.

"Why's it stopped?" Angelina said as she looked at the others Oliver jumped up to his feet to look out of the compartment as had many others along the train. Jackie felt George pulling her towards him as Fred climbed over her so that she was sat in the middle of them. The train jerked and Oliver was thrown back into his seat.

"What's going on?" Jackie cried in a panic "He's here isn't he" she cried terrified her breathing getting deeper as she brought her legs up to her knee's her face had started to go pale.

"Jackie calm down" George told her as he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"We've probably just broken down or something relax" Lee said as he looked at the girls. But then the lights went off and the room became silent the window's started to freeze over.

"George there's something out there, he's out there" Jackie panted breathlessly. George pulled her into her chest hoping to calm her down and not wanting her to see anymore.

"We should go and see what's going on?" Fred and Oliver said as they went to stand up.

"No guys stay here" Angelina said as she grabbed hold of her boyfriend's hand and pulled him back down. The train started to shudder and everyone's breathing got heavier even the boys their breaths were clear to see now and everyone had started to shiver at how cold it had gotten. Jackie didn't dare look up from where she had her face buried in George's chest.

* * *

Jackie looked up as she heard girlish screams getting closer to them and then watched as she saw Draco Malfoy come running into their compartment. He looked at the group of Gryffindors realising he had got the wrong compartment. Lee, Oliver and the twins had smirks on their faces and Malfoy quickly fled.

"Now there's some good blackmail material" Fred said with a smirk but then they could see what looked like shadows moving closer towards them. Angelina leaned back against Lee, Oliver moving closer towards the pair of them. Jackie felt herself clinging onto both George and Fred as they saw what looked like large tallons rather than fingers slide the door open and the large hooded figure peer inside. The group couldn't even scream as they looked frozen they could feel all their happiness being sucked from them Fred and George instantly realised that it was Dementors Arthur had told them about them after a visit to Azkaban with the ministry one year. Jackie was as white as a ghost by this point she had no breathe left and that was all she could remember before everything went black.

* * *

_**Thanks for the review's guys I'm really glad you are enjoying it. So here is the next chapter. I am going to try and write as much as I can today so that I can have lots of chapters for everyone when you all wake up over their in America!**_

_**Please keep reviewing as it really does inspire me when I see all your lovely comments and read how you are enjoying my work.**_

_**All characters except Jackie Lupin belong to J K Rowling.**_


	64. Chapter 63  Professor Lupin

**Chapter 63**

Once the Dementors had left the carriage George looked down and saw Jackie passed out in his arms her breathing shallow and her face white. He touched her face she was ice cold.

"Jackie wake up" he said as he looked down at his girlfriend.

"Is she ok? What were they?" Angelina asked.

"They were Dementors dad has told us about them before" Fred answered her as he looked over at his twin who was frantically fanning at Jackie to try and get her to come down.

"Here try this" Oliver said as he handed the twins a goblet of water.

* * *

"George" Jackie moaned as she started to come round and found herself looking up into her boyfriend's concerned brown eyes and her group of closest friends surrounding him.

"Thank god your awake" George said as he touched her forehead still worried about her.

"What was that?" Jackie said not moving from where her head was lay in George's lap and her legs draped over Fred.

"Dement.." George started to answer for her just as the cabin door flung open. Remus rushed in and over to his daughter.

"Jackie are you ok?" he asked as he rushed over kneeling at her side.

"Dad I'm sorry" she whispered quietly as she looked at him.

"No need here have some of this" he said as he handed her some chocolate "it should make you feel better here's some for the rest of you" he said as he passed a block to each off them.

"Professor Lupin why were they on the train?" Lee asked curiously.

"They have been brought in to protect the grounds at Hogwarts they were searching the train for him" Remus told them.

"Is he here?" Jackie sat up quickly she regretted it as soon as she did still feeling a little light headed.

"Don't worry they didn't find him it will be ok why don't you all go and change into your robes we will be there soon" he told them "I'm going to go and check on Harry again he fainted as well" Remus told his daughter and the twins before leaving the room.

* * *

Once they had arrived at Hogswarts Jackie, Harry and Hermione had been taken with Professor McGonagall to see Madam Pomfrey. Once Jackie and Harry had been checked over to make sure that they were ok Professor McGonagall asked to speak to Hermione. Jackie realised that she must be getting a time turner as well so she walked with Harry back towards the Great Hall to join the others. Jackie had barely said a word to him she felt guilty for what had happened with his parents, although she knew that it wasn't her fault.

"Are the rumour true?" Harry asked her as they walked sensing her tension.

"Yes I'm so sorry Harry I didn't know until yesterday" she told him as she looked down unable to look him in the eye.

"You don't need to be sorry Jackie you didn't do anything. Finally saw your dad today he was sat with us on the train. Hard to believe I hadn't seen him for a week despite staying at the same place why did he hardly leave his room?" he asked her.

"He wanted to go through everything make sure he's prepared for the year" Jackie told him quickly she could hardly tell him that it was her father's time of the month.

* * *

As Harry and Jackie entered the Great Hall everyone turned around to look at them and had started muttering things.

"News travels fast" Harry whispered to Jackie.

"Tell me about it" she said as they walked over to join the others at the Gryffindor table.

"Everything ok?" George asked Jackie.

"Yeah they just wanted to check up on us" Jackie answered.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked as he looked at Harry. Jackie turned to Fred and George.

"I told you he likes her" she said.

"You mean Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asked from opposite them as she sat with Percy.

"Yes see guys even Ginny can see it" Jackie said as the girls smiled at each other.

* * *

After the first years had been sorted it was time for the feast to begin but first Dumbledore needed to speak. He rose to his feet and the room went silent to let him talk. He firstly addressed the school about the Dementors stationed around the school and how they should act.

"You can tell he doesn't want them here" George whispered in Jackie's ear she nodded in agreement and squeezed his hand under the table she was still feeling on edge. George squeezed it back gently so that he could reassure her that everything would be alright.

"Look at him he thinks he's god" Fred interrupted the pair as he pointed to Percy who was pompously sticking out his chest at the mention of the prefects and head boy and girl who had been informed that they should be keeping an eye on the rest of the school and that he would be relying on them.

"On a happier note I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year" Dumbledore announced. Jackie looked at her dad and smiled proudly he may not be her biological father but he was still her dad.

"Firstly Professor Lupin who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher." He announced Remus stood up and looked out at the room. There was scattered applause from around the room however at the Gryffindor table Fred, George, Jackie and Lee had stood up and clapped him hard. The rest of the Gryffindors were also giving him the better reception in particular Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Look at Snape" Ron hissed. The group looked over and could see that next to Professor Lupin, he was scowling he had obviously wanted to get that position as he had done for a long time.

"I like your dad even more now Jackie" Fred commented as he patted her on the back and smirked at Snape.

* * *

_**Here we go another chapter I struggled a little bit on getting this one finished. I'm back at work tomorrow and then I am out in the evening I will still try and get one chapter posted but I don't think there will be anymore than that. **_

_**Thanks again to everyone for reading.**_

_**All characters except Jackie Lupin belong to J K Rowling.**_


	65. Chapter 64  Black Characteristics

**Chapter 64**

The next morning the boys had already gone down for breakfast by the time Alicia, Jackie and Angelina had woke up. When they did finally make it out of the common room they ran into none other than Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint.

"Well Well Well if it isn't Lupin and her girls" Marcus spat out at them "or should that be Black" he laughed.

"Who told you that, it's Lupin" Jackie said as she looked at it.

"Come off it the whole school knows that you're his child. You know seeming your father's a murderer maybe you should have been sorted into Slytherin" he mocked.

"Never and my dad is Professor Lupin so get lost!" Jackie shouted as Draco came running round the corner having already ran into Harry.

"You know Flint we wouldn't actually want her seeming who her dad is! Disgrace to the house of Black he was when he got sorted into Gryffindor and sided against you know who wanting to protect those filthy little mudbloods" Draco gloated as he looked at her.

"You arsehole I will give you detentions if you carry on!" Jackie exclaimed as she looked at him.

"ohhh threatening us with detentions that's big" Flint hissed leaning in closer to her that was it Jackie felt herself clenching her fist and the next thing she knows her fist has connected with his face and he's stumbling backwards. Draco and Marcus looked at her in shock and ran off around the corner nearly knocking over Percy as they did.

"Everything ok I heard shouting" Percy said pompously.

"Just Slytherins causing trouble as usual" Jackie said relieved he hadn't come round and saw what had happened moments before.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the Great Hall taking a seat next to Fred, George, Oliver and Lee as they did.

"Here new third year timetables" George said as he handed them over to each of them. "What's up with you Harry?" George asked as he saw the look on Harry's face.

"Malfoy who else!" Ron said as he looked at his brother.

"What's he done now?" Oliver asked as he looked at him.

"Keep's pretending to faint, trying to wind me up" Harry said.

"That little git! He wasn't so cocky last night when the Dementors were down our end of the train. He came running into our compartment screaming like a girl didn't he Fred" George told Harry.

"Yeah nearly wet himself" Fred snickered.

"I wasn't too happy myself. They're horrible things those Dementors…" George said as he looked at Harry.

"Sort of freeze your insides don't they?" Fred commented.

"Yeah but you didn't pass out though did you?" Harry said as he looked at the twins.

"Jackie did as well it wasn't just you" Fred answered.

"Yeah but she's a girl!" Harry exclaimed.

"Forget about it Harry" George told him "Dad had to go out to Azkaban one time, remember Fred?" Fred nodded and George continued with the story "and he said it was the worst place he's ever been. He came back all weak and shaking. They suck the happiness out of a place. It's no wonder most of the prisoners go mad in there" he finished.

"Anyway we'll see how happy Malfoy looks after our first Quidditch match. Gryffindor versus Slytherin first game of the season remember?" Fred asked looking at Harry. Harry nodded and the twins left them to talk amongst themselves as they started to discuss Quidditch with Oliver and Lee.

* * *

"There you girls are where have you been?" Oliver asked as the girls walked over to them and sat down.

"Well we ran into someone and then Jackie just had a bit of sorting out to do didn't you" Angelina laughed as she looked at Jackie.

"What are you on about?" Fred asked curiously that's when George looked down at Jackie's red hand that looked a bit swollen from where she had punched Flint.

"What happened to your hand?" George asked her as he looked at her confused.

"Bloody Flint the git!" Jackie said.

"What's he done now?" George asked anger welling up inside of him.

"Don't worry George Jackie soon sorted him out didn't you! Think his mouth is going to be firmly shut next time he even see's you" Alicia commented.

"YOU PUNCHED FLINT!" the boys exclaimed.

"Shhh do you want to get points deducted from Gryffindor" Jackie said as she looked at them. "Besides the little git deserved it" she laughed.

"You're amazing you are!" George exclaimed as he looked at his girlfriend and kissed her.

"No kissing ten points deducted from Gryffindor" Professor Snape droaned as he walked past them.

"Git" Fred and George muttered under their breath as they watched him walk away.

* * *

"I have to say Jackie that your dad is the best professor we have had at school" Lee said as the group worked out of Defence Against The Dark Arts.

"Bloody brilliant he is" George agreed.

"You would have to say that!" Fred laughed.

"Jackie?" Remus shouted back as he looked at his daughter leaving with her boyfriend and friends.

"Yes dad?" Jackie said turning around "I mean Professor Lupin" she quickly finished as she smiled at him.

"Come here a minute I want to speak to you?" he said as he looked at her concerned.

"I'll meet you all later" Jackie said as she walked back inside.

"Go on ahead ill wait for her outside" George told the others as he stood by the wall and taking out one of his extendable ears.

* * *

"What happened to your hand Jackie? Is everything ok?" he asked her concerned.

"Yeah it's fine dad just Slytherins trying to wind me up and I got a little angry" Jackie told him as she looked down.

"You punched someone?" he asked her looking at her in shock.

"Yeah he bloody deserved it" Jackie said.

"Well I think you got your fathers temper" Remus laughed as he suddenly remembered how Sirius had been.

"Your my dad though and it's you I look up to I promise I won't do it again" Jackie said as she hugged him.

"Don't worry about it but if you have any problems then just let me know ok" he told her sternly.

"I will do dad" Jackie said before she walked out of the room. "George Weasley!" she exclaimed seeing him listening in.

"Jackie!" he exclaimed jumping up.

"Listening in are we?" she asked her eyebrows raised before George could answer she spoke again.

"Well it's a good job I love you then isn't it".

"Good because Merlin knows I love you too" George whispered as he pulled her to him and kissed her.

"Now Now don't be doing that outside of my classroom!" Remus scolded shaking his head as he opened his door.

"Sorry" Jackie said turning Scarlett.

"Can't help myself sir your daughter is too beautiful" George answered with a wink before he took his girlfriend's hand.

* * *

_**Thanks for the reviews I had trouble getting into writing this chapter but I'm hoping its ok and hopeing that I will be able to write better again tomorrow.**_

_**All characters except Jackie Lupin belong to J K Rowling.**_


	66. Chapter 65  Animgus Or The Grim

**Chapter 65**

October had arrived now and so far thing's had been pretty uneventful Marcus Flint and the Slytherin's had kept quiet with their taunting of Jackie ever since she thumped Marcus Flint on their first day back. It was a Thursday morning and Jackie was sat in Divination with Alicia, Angelina, Fred, George and Lee. The group split onto two tables beside one another the girls on one and the boys on the other. Fred, George and Lee where falling asleep and you could briefly hear snoring coming from them. The girls were trying hard to stifle their giggles and concentrate.

"What is it Jackie?" Angelina asked as she looked at Jackie who was looking strangely into her cup.

"It's a dog" Jackie said as she looked at it confused by what this meant.

"You got the grim!" Alicia exclaimed. Jackie's face went white.

"Don't scare her Alicia" Angelina whispered as Professor Trelawney walked over.

"What is it girls?" she asked the boys quickly jerked awake on hearing her voice.

"Jackie's got the grim" Alicia told her.

"I'm sure you were right Jackie it will just be a dog I'm sure it's not the grim" Angelina tried to assure her best friend who had started to look like she was going to be sick. Professor Trelawney picked up the cup and looked into it.

"My dear child" she said her face turning to that of dread "it is true you have the grim" she said. Jackie could feel herself getting hotter and hotter starting to get flustered with worry.

"Jackie are you alright you look like you're going to be sick" George said as he walked over to her table and put his hand on his girlfriend's back. "Can I take her to see Madam Pomfrey professor?" he asked.

"Yes" she simply answered and George went to help his girlfriend up who was unusually unsteady on her feet.

"I will help" Fred said quickly jumping to his feet as he saw an excuse to get out of the lesson.

"Just the one of you Mr Weasley" she said as she scolded him Fred grunted and got back in his seat sinking down disinterested.

* * *

"What is wrong with her Mr Weasley?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she rushed over to help George with Jackie as they led her over to a bed.

"She came over sick when we were in Divination. Professor Trelawney told her that she could see the Grim in her cup" George explained Jackie sat their silently as she trembled.

"my dear child not to worry you are safe in this castle now why don't you lie down for a bit and I'll give you just the potion to make you feel good again" Madam Pomfrey told Jackie fluffing the pillow up for Jackie to lay down on before she went away to her potions.

"Don't worry Jackie ill protect you" George told her as he rubbed her hand as she lay down on the bed still looking pale but to George's relief she had stopped shaking now at least.

* * *

At lunch once Jackie was feeling well enough to leave the hospital ward Jackie and George made their way to find Remus.

"Dad" her voice spoke timidly. Remus was about to turn and jokingly remind her that it was Professor Lupin in school but then when he turned around and saw her he stopped. "What's wrong?" he asked her worriedly.

"I've been in with Madam Pomfrey" Jackie told him Remus looked at her alarmed.

"She came over ill in divination Jackie thought that she saw just a dog but then Professor Trelawney told her that it was the Grim she had seen" George explained for Jackie.

"Well Jackie I actually think you were right I don't think you saw the Grim" Remus said as he looked at her.

"Why would I see a dog though?" Jackie asked him.

"Sirius's animagus is a black dog" Remus told her "we called him Padfoot" he reminisced with the pair.

"Padfoot so Sirius was one of the Marauders as well?" George asked him curiously he knew that Jackie's dad was Jackie had already let slip to them about that.

"Yeah there was me Mooney, Padfoot who was Sirius, Wormtail who was Peter Petigrew and then Prongs was James" Remus asked his face looking rather sad as he thought back to the past and how things had changed since then.

"Sorry to interrupt the Marauders moment but wouldn't I have seen Padfoot in my cup for a reason it mean's hes near us doesn't it, he's coming?" Jackie spoke timidly.

"I wouldn't worry about it Jackie there are Dementors all around the castle and it's well protected as it is. Besides I'm sure it's all a loud of nonsense you know" Remus told them.

"That's what I think" George laughed "So any more gossip to share about the Marauders?" George asked him intrigued.

* * *

"You look a lot better now Jackie" Angelina spoke as Jackie joined up with the rest of them after she had been in Arithmacy.

"Yeah I spoke to dad. We better get a move on or Oliver will go mad" she told them wanting to change the subject as she started to walk towards the changing rooms were the meeting was being held before practice.

Once they got there they took a seat while Angelina went over to her boyfriend noticing that he was looking tense.

"What's wrong?" Jackie heard her asking him as she leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Nothing" he told her before he motioned for her to take a seat with the others.

"This is our last chance" he started "my last chance to win the Quidditch Cup I'll be leaving at the end of this year. I'll never got another shot at it" he told them, Jackie noted that he was looking rather tense and worried but also held a determined look on his face. "Gryffindor haven't won since Charlie was here. Ok so we've had the worst luck in the world –injuries – then the tournament being called off last year…" he swallowed before continuing. "But we also know we've got the best ruddy team in the school!" he finished punching his fist in the air his manic glint had now come back into his eyes.

"We've got three superb chasers" he started once more as he looked at the three girls.

"Thanks" the girls replied blushing as they looked at him.

"We've got two unbeatable beaters" Oliver continued looking at the twins.

"Stop it Oliver, you're embarrassing us" they answered him simultaneously pretending to blush just like the girls had done moments before.

"And we've got a seeker that has never failed to win us a match" Oliver told them looking at Harry proudly. "And then me" he finished as if it was an afterthought.

"We think you're very good too, Oliver" George smiled at his captain.

"Cracking Keeper!" Fred finished for his brother.

"The point is" Oliver began once more as he started to pace again. "The Quidditch Cup should have had our name on it the past two years. Ever since Harry joined us I thought the thing was in the bag. But we haven't got it, and this years the last chance we'll get to finally see our name on the thing…" he finished.

"Oliver this year's our year" Fred spoke.

"We will do it Oliver" Angelina spoke getting up and kissing her boyfriend as if his speech had provoked passion inside her.

"We will win it!" Jackie and George continued.

"Definitely" Harry finally finished off and with that the team full of determination put on their robes and went outside to begin their training session.

* * *

On the outskirts of the school that evening by the Whomping Willow sitting quietly and watching the Gryffindor Quidditch team make their way from the stadium back to the castle was indeed a black animagus going by the name Padfoot. Sirius Black had indeed made it into the grounds of Hogwarts and was watching his daughter as she joked around with two red headed twins climbing on one of their backs as the other tried to tickle her making her squirm against the other and cling onto him tighter. He'd missed her terribly she had changed so much since the toddler he knew her as.

* * *

_**Thanks for the reviews. And thanks to Jessica for helping me get back into my writing as I got really stuck about it the last two days. I think I'm ok again I hope so hopefully a few more chapters later on today. :)**_

_**All characters except Jackie Lupin belong to J K Rowling.**_


	67. Chapter 66 Boggarts

**Chapter 66**

A few days later Jackie was on her way to her dad's office with Fred and George as she wanted to speak to him. Once they got inside the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom Jackie climbed up the steps to go to his office leaving Fred and George waiting for her slumped against the bottom of the banister. As soon as Jackie had disappeared Fred looked at George mischievously.

"George is that what I think it is?" he said a huge grin lighting up his face.

"Why yes Fred it would be a Boggart" George grinned back at his twin as the pair of them walked towards it.

"Wicked!" they exclaimed together as they looked at it once they stood in front of it.

"Me first" George said,

"No me first" Fred said pushing his twin out of the way and standing in front of it. They had previously done Boggarts in their third year.

Fred looked at the Boggart in front of him his twin lay still on the floor covered in blood Fred raised his wand just as it showed his whole family in front of it.

"Riddikulus!" Fred exclaimed pointing his wand straight at the Boggart. He no longer saw the deaths of his family but himself and George pranking McGonagall's room with dung bombs. Both twins snickered as George pushed him out of the way neither seeing Jackie step back out of her dad's room and watching them from the top of the stairs.

"Wicked right my turn!" George exclaimed as he stood waiting a similar Boggart appeared for George although this time he could see both his twin and Jackie lay out across each other both of them covered in blood. 'It's not real George' he had to repeat to himself."Riddikulus!" he shouted pointing his wand straight at the Boggart. He could now see the three of them at the Burrow pranking his mother.

* * *

"Please like I'd help you prank your mother!" Jackie exclaimed as she walked down the steps and stepped towards them.

"Jackie!" both boys exclaimed jumping as they turned to face her. "That was quick?" they said.

"He's not there come on" Jackie said as she went to take George's hand.

"Why don't you have a go Jackie come on its fun" George said as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Guys come on before my dad comes in and see's us messing around" Jackie told them.

"You scared the big spider's going to come and get you again?" Fred mocked.

"Fine!" Jackie said taking her wand out and walking in front of the pair so that she was now in front of the Boggart herself. The first time she had done it in her third year she'd had the spider so she knew exactly what to do and how to face her fear. But as she stood there this time an entirely different Boggart came to her. This time she could see Sirius Black walking towards her. Jackie froze still in a panic she raised her wand.

* * *

"Riddikulus" she cried but it didn't work "Riddikulus" she cried again tears now streaming from her face. "Why isn't it working?" she cried at the twins. George ran in front of her and pushed her out of the way Jackie stumbled into her father who wrapped his arms around her as George yelled Riddikulus at his own Boggart.

"What's going on?" Remus asked looking at the twins as he held his daughter as she wept.

"We were coming to see you and we thought we'd have a go" the twins spoke sheepishly.

"My Boggart was spiders before dad why had it changed ? Why was it Sirius" Jackie interrupted as she looked up at her father.

"Boggarts will change if your biggest fear has changed with it. Two years ago you didn't have this fear" he told her soothingly as he rubbed her back.

"We need to get to practice now Jackie" Fred said as he looked at the time.

"Yeah I'm coming" Jackie said wiping her eyes.

"Are you sure you're up for it?" Both Remus and George asked her.

"I'm fine I need to get out of here maybe I can play as Beater so I can let off some steam" she said trying to joke about the situation so she didn't feel as bad about it.

* * *

Once the team made it back to the common room that night they gpt back to excitement and commotion.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as the team walked in and looked at Ron and Hermione who had rushed over to them.

"First Hogsmeade Weekend. End of October Halloween" Ron told them pointing towards the notice.

"Excellent I need to visit Zonko's I'm nearly out of Stink Pellets" Fred chipped in as he looked at his younger brother. Jackie shook her head and went and took a seat by the window. George noticed this and followed her.

"You ok?" he whispered as he put his arm around her.

"Just tired everything is taking it out of me, I'm fed up of being scared and upset all the time it can't be much fun for you can it" Jackie whispered fighting back the tears as she looked at him.

"Hey you have every right to be no one blames you for getting like that and I certainly am not fed up. I am here to make you happy and be by your side. You will get through this your strong, plus you just happen to have the brilliant, charming, handsome, strongest beater in Hogwarts history on your arm" George told her. Jackie looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you" she whispered as she rested her head against his chest.

"I'm going to head to bed" Jackie told the twins and Lee as she looked at them.

"Ok good night daisy" George said as he kissed her.

"Awww" Fred and Lee mocked.

"Good night" Jackie said back as she left.

"Is she ok?" Fred asked his brother.

"Yeah she's been really quiet again" Lee spoke.

"It's getting too much for her. You know Fred, Lee we don't have to wait until Hogsmeade weakend" he said as he pulled the Map from his pocket. They would go to Hogsmeade first thing in the morning to visit Honeydukes for Jackie while they could themselves stock up on products from Zonko's.

* * *

_**Thanks to my reviewers. It really means a lot to me and helps me write more when I know people are enjoying things.**_

_**These chapters have just been leading up to Hogsmeade weekend which is going to be when Sirius get's into the castle. Hogsmeade weekend is going to be in the next chapter and it will be getting quite big after that certainly for Jackie, Remus, Sirius and Harry. **_

_**All characters except Jackie Lupin belong to J K Rowling. **_


	68. Chapter 67  Sirius Breaks In

**Chapter 67**

As promised the twins and Lee had helped to take Jackie's mind off things by going to Hogsmeade first thing in the morning the next day they didn't care that they would be going again later they just wanted to do something to cheer Jackie up, George especially.

"Hey where's Jackie?" George asked Angelina and Alicia the next morning as he saw them come down into the common room.

"She's in bed said she doesn't want to come out anymore or go for breakfast" Angelina told him.

"Can one of you go and get her I need to give her something" George told them as he looked at them, he was really starting to worry about his girlfriend.

"I'll go" Alicia said as she rushed back upstairs to go and get her.

"Jackie" Alicia said as she walked over to her bed.

"I told you I don't want to go and I'm not hungry" Jackie mumbled into her pillow.

"I know but will you please come down George wants you" Alicia told her as she looked at her. Jackie didn't move just then they heard him shouting up.

"Jackie!" he called out.

"She won't get up George!" Alicia shouted back down to him poking her head out of their dormitory.

"I'm coming up for her then!" George exclaimed.

"George are you mental you can't its charmed and McGonagall will kill you!" Jackie shouted as she shot out of bed and rushed to the door not caring that she was still in her pyjamas or hadn't brushed her hair. George smirked as he saw her he knew that would work plus he thought she looked adorable he loved it when he caught her out in moments like this, moment's like this that made him realise how much he couldn't wait to settle down with her after Hogwarts.

"Please come down just to get your surprise atleast" he pouted.

"Ok I'll get dressed and come down" she answered before going back in the girls room to freshen up.

* * *

"Where is everyone?" Jackie asked as she walked down and looked around the empty common room.

"Breakfast you sure you don't want to go and eat something?" he asked her.

"No I'm fine I don't feel like it" she told him as she looked at him.

"You really should do" he told her.

"It's ok George you go down if you want" Jackie said as she looked at him.

"No it's fine I'll stay here with you" George told her. To Jackie that one thing meant everything the Weasley's loved their food and Jackie was shocked that they managed to keep in such a great shape with the amount they ate. Here her boyfriend was choosing looking out for her over food. "Oh and these are for you" he told her as he took out the large Honeydukes bag.

"George!" Jackie exclaimed as she took the bag from him and peered inside at her favourites "You shouldn't have when did you get these?" Jackie asked.

"We went out for them before breakfast I wanted to put a smile on your face" he told her.

"Well George you are the best boyfriend I could ask for" she replied throwing her arms around him.

"I aim to please so what can we do this afternoon?" he asked as he looked at her.

"But you're at Hogsmeade I'll probably just stay and study" Jackie replied.

"No way you are not turning into a Percy and studying on a Saturday. Besides you're not going so I'm going to stay with you" George responded.

"You really are perfect Mr Weasley" she said as she kissed him.

"I know" he answered smiling at her as he led her over to the couch.

* * *

The common room was quiet that afternoon most people from the third year onwards had gone to Hogsmeade and the rest of them were all out enjoying themselves on Halloween. Ginny and Harry had been around earlier and had sat with Jackie and George for a while before they both went off their separate ways.

"I'm going to go and get some lunch you coming?" George asked Jackie as he looked at her.

"I'm just going to stay here" she said looking at him.

"You should come get some fresh air" he told her concerned.

"I'm fine here George honestly" Jackie answered.

"Ok but I'm going to get the House Elves to at least get you a sandwich and then I'm going to bring our food back to us it could be like our own little picnic" he said Jackie laughed for the first time that day.

"You are so cute at times George Weasley" she said watching him leave before she sank back into the couch.

What neither of them did know was that Sirius Black disguised as Padfoot had broken inside Hogwarts itself on this quiet afternoon and was heading towards Gryffindor Tower as George walked the other way towards the kitchens.

"Is someone there?" Jackie asked as she suddenly jumped up from where she was sat and headed towards the portrait whole she could hear something going on the fat lady was screaming and she could hear the other ghosts in the stairways making a racket.

"George" she said to herself hoping to herself more than anything that he would suddenly appear at her side and everything would be ok.

* * *

After a few moments she went outside to see what was going on and looked up at the portrait. The fat lady had suddenly disappeared and was nowhere to be seen giant slashing could be seen over the poster. Jackie felt sick to her stomach. She had to get Percy or the headmaster quick.

Before she could turn around she heard her boyfriend shout.

"Jackie what are you doing out here on yourself?" he asked her he didn't want her going to wonder around on her own.

"The fat lady's gone guys look?" she said turning around George who she saw was with Fred and Lee Jordan now as well as a few other Gryffindor's who had started to make their way back from Zonko's.

"Bloody hell what's been going on!" Fred exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked as she ran up and stood by her brothers.

"The fat lady's gone" Fred told her as he took hold of her hand instinctively. George kept tight hold of Jackie's hand as she tried to keep her head knowing that as a prefect she had to act and be strong. She was trying to get sense out of the other portraits that were making a racket around them.

"Let me through please; excuse me I'm Head Boy!" Jackie heard Percy's voice as she looked up to see him making his way down towards them all. Jackie had never been more relieved to see him.

"Look who it is" George and Fred muttered.

"Pompous Percy" George added.

"Percy the prat more like" Fred added.

"Get back all of you" he told them as he reached them and pushed people aside.

"Quiet everyone" Jackie said trying to make out the other portraits hoping they would provide her with the answer.

"Keep calm everyone" Percy told everyone determinedly Jackie needed to do that herself she was starting to become a nervous wreck. "Ravenclaws back to your common room". "Be quiet the headmasters here" Percy said suddenly Jackie and the twins turned to see Dumbledore and Filch coming up the stairs towards them.

"Move" Dumbledore could be heard saying as he tried to get through that was uncharacteristic of him Jackie thought.

"You heard him move!" Percy commanded.

* * *

Finally he reached the portrait Jackie and Percy stood back so that Jackie was now sandwiched between her boyfriend and older brother. She was looking at Fred who stood opposite them by the other staircase with Lee and most of the others. He studied the portrait for a moment before he finally spoke.

"Mr Filch round up the ghosts tell them to search everywhere in the castle until we find the fat lady" Professor Dumbledore instructed. Filch who was now looking the other way jerked back to face him.

"There's no need for ghost's professor the fat lady's there" he said pointing towards a portrait further up on the other side. Students gasped turning around and started to run up towards her eager to find out what was going on. George keeping tight hold on Jackie's hand quickly ran ahead his twin was soon at his side. They could hear Percy's shouts.

"Watch where you're going, slow down!" Percy instructed he'd been pushed out of the way and was trying to make his way back to being by the headmaster's side. "You listen I'm head boy!"

"We know!" the twins wanted to shout back to him but they were too busy running towards the portrait where the fat lady now was.

As they reached the portrait the fat lady was hiding behind a hippo.

"Dear lady who did this to you" Dumbledore asked her concerned her cries could be heard by all.

"Eye's like the devil he's got and a soul as dark as his name, He's here, somewhere in the castle. Sirius Black!" the fat lady cried Jackie trembled slightly in George's arms, her face turning white before she collapsed in his arms.

"Jackie Jackie wake up!" George shouted as he lifted her up into his arms so that he was cradling her.

* * *

**Thanks for those who have been revieiwing. Also a big thank you to Jessica for helping me with this chapter I have had serious writing block and couldn't think what to do at all so if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been able to get this out. Therefore I dedicate this chapter to you. :D**

**Please review it makes my day.**

**all characters except Jackie Lupin belong to J K Rowling. However if I had my way George would be mine and i'd drag his twin with him too you just can't separate them!**


	69. Chapter 68  Much Needed Laughter

**Chapter 68**

"You two get Miss Lupin to the hospital ward" Professor Dumbledore spoke as he looked at the twins. George picked her up so that he was now carrying his girlfriend as if she was his bride, he found himself hoping that the next time he was holding her like this would be that time.

"Come on Fred" George said as he looked at him as they tried to get through the crowd.

"Mr Filch secure the castle the rest of you the Great Hall" Professor Dumbledore instructed he looked at Percy to clear the way; this put Percy in his element.

"Keep going come on all of you" he said as he ushered them down making room for Fred and George to get through with Jackie.

"Come on Jackie wake up" George spoke as he looked down at her while carefully carrying her making sure not to drop her, thankful that his girlfriend was quite light and easy to carry, he didn't have to even think about using a charm. Besides he enjoyed the feeling of having her so close.

"She will be ok Georgie" Fred said as he turned to face his twin sensing the urgency and worry in his twin's voice. He was worried about her himself so the pain that he knew his twin must be going through at that moment terrified him. He was going to make sure that he would change all that he couldn't have George or Jackie getting like that, everything had gotten far too dark in recent weeks and he didn't enjoy it one bit.

* * *

"My goodness what happened to her?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she ushered them over to her.

"She fainted, Sirius Black is in the castle attacked the fat lady" Fred informed her as George placed Jackie down on a bed.

"Oh dear lord how on earth did this happen" she said her voice flustered with worry. She quickly cast a spell to lock and shut the doors before taking a potion out.

"This should hopefully wake her up shortly. Other than that just hold this rag to her head the coldness will do her some good" she instructed George who gratefully took the damp cloth from her and held it to her head.

"It's not good Fred" George spoke as he looked at his twin.

"I know but we can't worry Jackie is going to need us being our usual happy cheery selves when she wakes up we can't have her getting any more worked up than what she is" Fred told George. George looked at his twin gratefully and smiled.

"And they say I'm supposed to be the smarter twin" George laughed.

"You wish Georgie!" Fred exclaimed.

* * *

They were interrupted by a frantic banging on the door that was firmly closed shut.

"Let me I need to see her" They could hear Remus's frantic shout from outside.

"Coming Professor" Madam Pomfrey said as she rushed over to the doors she quickly double checked that it was him before letting him inside and locking the doors behind him.

"How is she?" he asked George as he got to her bedside.

"Still sleeping she looks quite peaceful" George said looking down at her.

"It's probably the most she's slept in months" Fred nodded in agreement.

"You mean she hasn't been sleeping?" Madam Pomfrey asked approaching them she looked at the fragile girl in the bed her father and boyfriend each holding onto her.

"No she's not eating either" George informed her as he shook his head.

"George you should have told me" Remus said as he looked at her. Before George could protest though he felt Jackie's hand move in his.

"Sirius" she cried out in a panic her eyes still shut.

"It's ok love you're in the hospital wing I'm here, it's safe" Remus said as he took his hand.

"Dad where's George" Jackie started to say her eyes still shut.

"Open your eyes and you'll see" George said a smile lighting up his face Jackie opened

"George" Jackie spoke as she looked up at him.

"You're all forgetting about me you know and the third is always the best" Fred informed them a smile lighting up his face as he looked at her.

"Hello Fred it's good to see you too" Jackie spoke as she smiled at him.

* * *

"I'm scared" Jackie whispered as she looked at George and Fred later on, Remus had gone back out to help search the Castle.

"Don't be we are here the room's locked shut no one is coming in" George told her.

"Yeah besides they'd have to get past the best beaters in the history of Hogwarts" Fred smirked at her. Jackie shook her head.

"I'd argue with you but I think you're probably right you really are the best" She told them proudly, grateful to have them there if she could rely on anyone to make her feel better it was the twins.

"Come on now you two should be off to the Great Hall to go to bed with the rest of the Gryffindor's" Madam Pomfrey spoke as she looked at them.

"Please can't they stay here with us" Jackie spoke pleadingly with her she looked like she was about to cry.

"I really shouldn't allow that Miss Lupin you know the rules" she began. But then she watched the girls face drop and tears start to roll down her face.

"However while I happen to like you and I know you will behave if the two of you promise to behave yourselves I will let you stay just this once" she informed them looking at them seriously.

"Cross our hearts" the twins said as they each patted the other's chest. The nurse couldn't help but laugh as she looked at them they certainly had a talent for making people laugh and smile.

* * *

_**Probably totally fluffy but it's what came to me and I do love to write fluff. Plus I think its what the twins are about making people laugh at the hardest of times.**_

_**Short I know but I felt the chapter didn't need to be much longer than that. Besides still lots of chapters to go in year 5 and lots more drama ahead of them.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews. Please keep reading, enjoying and revieiwing it makes me very happy. :)**_

_**All characters except Jackie Lupin belong to J K Rowling. :)**_


	70. Chapter 69  Sir Cadogan

**Chapter 69**

The next morning Jackie was released from the hospital early and along with Fred and George she made her way to the Great Hall she could see Percy and Penelope along with the rest of the Prefects stood guarding the door. Percy actually smiled as he saw her and Jackie and the twins walked towards him.

"How are you feeling Jackie? I hope you are better now" Percy asked her kindly.

"I do thank you Percy" Jackie said as she looked at him and held onto George's hand quite tightly she was still scared but she didn't feel ill any longer at least and she didn't want the whole school to know that she was terrified especially the other prefects.

"It's good to have you backed we missed you last night, I know you would have been able to give us a lot of help and control things better not that anything went wrong of course" he told her honestly and pompously. Trust him to turn it so that it was always about being work related, typical Percy the twins thought to themselves sharing a knowing glance at each other.

"Anyway Percy when are we allowed back to the tower is there a password yet?" George asked his brother.

"Professor Dumbledore is going to notify us soon what is going on. He did tell me last night that they are going to find a replacement portrait" Percy informed them. The twins and Jackie went to walk inside to the others.

"Jackie you better stay here Professor Dumbledore is briefing us in a minute" Percy said as he looked at her. George reluctantly let go of her hand and looked at her lovingly before he walked away with his brother leaving Jackie with his older brother. As much as he didn't get on with Percy he did know that he could trust him to look out for her and for some reason unknown to him Jackie and Percy did actually get on very well.

* * *

Fred and George walked into the hall and spotted Lee, Alicia, Angelina and Oliver in the far corner they quickly made their way towards them and sat down by Lee.

"Morning" the twins said as they looked at the others.

"Morning" the others said.

"How's Jackie?" Alicia and Angelina asked instantly worried about their best friend.

"She's not feeling ill any more but I can tell she's still worried" George told them.

"Lucky thing though she did get to spend the night cuddled up between two sexy twins so it helped her feel a lot better I'm sure" Fred joked as he winked at them.

"Fred your terrible at times" Angelina laughed as she looked at him.

"Where is she now George?" Alicia asked.

"She's outside with the prefects" George and Fred both answered.

"I do believe she asked me Forge!" George exclaimed looking at his twin.

"Sorry Gred!" Fred replied smiling at him. Ginny ran over as she saw her brothers.

"Is Jackie alright?" she asked the twins worriedly.

"She's going to be fine Ginny" George told her as he hugged her.

* * *

As Jackie stood with Percy talking Professor Dumbledore along with Professor McGonagall walked towards them. The two smiled as they saw Jackie.

"It's good to see you again dear" Professor McGonagall said as she looked at one of her favourite students.

"How are you feeling Miss Lupin, better I hope" Professor Dumbledore spoke as he looked at her.

"Yes thank you Professor" Jackie said as she smiled weakly at them.

"What is going on headmaster can we return to the dormitories?" Percy asked as he looked at the headmaster.

"Yes you may all lead your houses back to the dormitories" he spoke as he looked at the prefects from the other houses.

"Miss Lupin, Mr Weasley we need to give you a new password now the portrait has been changed" Professor McGonagall told them.

"Who is it?" Percy asked.

"Sir Cadogan" Dumbledore informed the pair. Percy and Jackie looked at him in shock that such a portrait had been chosen.

"Professor are you sure he is the right choice?" Percy asked. Neither he nor Jackie thought he was the best choice.

"We don't have any other option no one else would volunteer he was the only one brave enough to step forward after what happened to the fat lady" Professor Dumbledore said.

"Are you sure?" Jackie asked timidly she didn't want to doubt the Professor she did trust and respect Dumbledore dearly but she was terrified of the very thought of Black being able to get inside the common room.

"Don't worry Miss Lupin you will be ok we are on our guard and I can assure you the castle has been thoroughly searched" he told them Percy had by this time put his hand on Jackie's shoulder in support. Although Percy was very serious he was also protective of those he cared about and he had been friends with Jackie since her first year and had gotten to know her pretty well over the summers as well as during the course of the year especially when he was helping her get used to the time turner and how to use it correctly as well as on their rounds of the castle since she had become Prefect.

* * *

"I can't believe they choose him as the portrait he's barking mad Cadogan!" Fred exclaimed.

"An you two aren't?" Ginny smirked at the twins.

"Oi Gin!" the twins exclaimed looks of mock hurt etched on their faces.

"Why was Sir Cadogan chosen Jackie?" Oliver asked her.

"He had no other choice no one else volunteered themselves after what happened. He was the only one brave enough for that you do have to commend him" Jackie said as she put her hand on her head feeling a bit tense about everything.

"You ok?" George whispered in his girlfriend's ear as he looked at her concerned. Jackie nodded. "You sure because I know what you're like please tell me if you're not and we can go and find somewhere quiet" he whispered as he stroked her arms with his fingers subconsciously stroking circles on her skin.

"Actually I wouldn't mind that can we go for a walk to see dad" she whispered.

"Sure" he said as he took her hand and started to lead her away.

"Where are you two off?" Fred asked bounding over to them.

"To See Lupin" George said. Jackie looked over at him. "I mean Professor Lupin" he said as he smiled at her.

"That's better" she said as her and George went to leave, Fred following them.

"Fred come here" Ginny muttered pulling him back.

"Oi what did you do that for?" he asked.

"They want to be alone Fred, couldn't you see George needed to talk to her" she told him.

"Yeah but they need my support too" Fred muttered "besides I'm always around" he told her.

"Yes but I think he just wants to spend a few minutes with her he will be back to you soon I'm sure" Ginny told him "Plus your little sis needs you" she smiled up at him and cuddled into her side. Fred didn't care what he looked like at that moment, when it came to his little sister he really was a softie just like his twin acted with both her and Jackie.

* * *

As Jackie and George walked towards the Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom to find Remus George pulled her to one side stopping them and looking at her for a moment he pulled her closer into his arms and cupped her face in his hand.

"I love you Jackie please don't be scared I promise ill look after you no one will hurt you while I'm around" he told her seriously.

"Oh George I love you too thank you" she whispered tears stinging her eyes she took his own face in her hands and kissed him. They may only be fifteen but they were already so in love with one another it was clear to see to anyone that looked at them that they were perfect for one another.

* * *

_**Thanks to everyone for the reviews. Coming Up:**_

_**Gryffindor v Hufflepuff**_

_**Handing over the Marauders Map**_

_**The Firebolts**_

_**Gryffindor v Ravenclaw**_

_**Sirius is Back**_

_**The Quidditch Final**_

_**The Truth Comes Out**_

_**Please review. :) All characters except Jackie Lupin belong to J K Rowling. :) **_


	71. Chapter 70  Gryffindor v Hufflepuff

**Chapter 70**

After Halloween the weather turned horrible, torrential rain and gail force winds were battering Hogwarts but that didn't stop the Gryffindor's from going out training harder than ever in the lead up to their match versus Slytherin. The team were training under the watchful eye of Madam Hooch after it was agreed it wasn't safe for Harry or Jackie to be out training without a teacher when Sirius Black was around.

"Where's Oliver?" Fred asked as he looked around at the others.

"Yeah isn't like him to be late if it was us late..." George started to say just as their captain stormed over to them.

"What's wrong Oliver?" Angelina asked her boyfriend concerned.

"We're not playing Slytherin! Flint's just been to see me, we're playing Hufflepuff instead" he exclaimed angrily he was beyond frustrated they had trained to play Slytherin and as this was now the final training session before the match which was in two days' time they didn't have time to change their approach for a game against Hufflepuff instead.

"Why?" the rest of the team chorused looking at Oliver in shock.

"Well Flint's excuse is that their seekers arm is still injured. But it's obvious that it's because they don't want to play in this weather think it will damage their chances" Oliver spoke angrily grinding his teeth as thunder started to rumble in the distance.

"Bloody git!" Fred and George muttered.

"There's nothing wrong with Malforys arm! He's faking it!" Harry yelled.

"What are we going to do" Jackie said as she looked at Oliver.

"I know that Malfoy's arm isn't still hurt but we can't prove that. An to think we have been practicing all these moves thinking that it is Slytherin we are going to play but now it's Hufflepuff. Completely different style of play we don't have time to practice for it. Plus they've got a new captain and Seeker, Cedric Diggory" Oliver spat out bitterly. The girls started to giggle suddenly.

"What?" Oliver asked not amused at their light heartedness.

"What's up with you three Hyena's" the twins laughed looking at the girls.

"He's that good looking one isn't he" Angelina said.

"Strong and silent" Jackie said as her, Angelina and Alicia started to giggle again.

"Excuse me!" George and Oliver exclaimed at the same time looking at their girlfriends.

"Sorry" the girls said as they tried to stop laughing.

"He's only silent because he's too thick to string two words together" Fred said looking at the girls before turning back to Oliver. "I don't know why you're worried Oliver Hufflepuff are a pushover remember last time we played them Harry had caught the snitch within five minutes" he said.

"We we're playing in completely different conditions! Diggory's put a very strong side together and he's an excellent Seeker!" Oliver shouted "I was afraid you'd take it like this! We mustn't relax! We must keep our focus! Slytherin are trying to wrong foot us! We must win!" Oliver shouted off the demands tirelessly.

"Oliver calm down! We're taking Hufflepuff very seriously. Seriously" Fred replied as he looked at him.

After training had ended the team walked back towards the castle unknown to them that they were being watched. Sirius looked on intently as he saw his daughter and godson walking together with the two tall redheaded boys as they battled the winds to make their way back up the hill to get to the Castle. He noticed that his daughter seemed particular cosy to one of the two redheaded boys holding his hand and leaning in towards his chest to protect herself from the rain, he wasn't particularly happy about this sight but he could hardly go up and protest against it.

* * *

The next evening Fred and George waited outside as Jackie went in to see her dad, to everyone's disappointment Professor Snape had taken her dad's lesson that day. Jackie wasn't impressed when he made them restudy Werewolves she knew it was clearly an obvious attack on her dad.

"Hey dad how are you feeling" Jackie asked as she walked in and looked over at him.

"Not to good I'll have to disappear later for a few days I'm sorry that I'm going to miss your Quidditch match" he told her as he looked up at her.

"That's ok I understand I just wanted to check you're ok" she spoke softly.

"I will be fine don't worry about me Jackie now make sure those boys take care of you while I'm away" he told her seriously.

"I will dad" she answered.

* * *

The following morning the team stood waiting for Oliver's team talk the wind outside of their tent howling, and rumbles of thunder in the distant the rain lashing down and hitting the tent hard. Oliver could only gulp several team without any words escaping.

"Bloody hell that's not like him" George whispered to Fred and Jackie as Oliver failed to say anything despite his attempts he simply beckoned them to follow him outside. The team had to really battle the elements just to make it the short distance to the stadium George practically had to drag his girlfriend as the winds swirled strongly around them the rain was so hard they could hardly see and the whole team wondered how on earth they could play in these conditions.

Once they got out onto the pitch you couldn't even hear the crowd because of the noise from the weather they could barely see the Hufflepuff's approaching them only really noticing once they had reached them and Oliver and Cedric were shaking hands. Jackie was positive she had never seen Oliver this anxious before.

Madam Hooch blew the whistle and the game began Jackie was thankful that she managed to reach the Quaffle first she had to battle hard against the wind to move forward keeping hold of both her broom and the Quaffle tightly; she sped towards the goals that she could only barely make out. Deciding that she needed to be as close to them as possible before she threw the Quaffle Jackie went within a couple of metres of the goal before she released the Quaffle she was grateful to see the Hufflepuff keeper beaten and hear Lee shout out that the Gryffindor had scored.

After that the weather started to get even worse one Bludger would have hit Ron and Hermione who were stood in the crowd in the face if it wasn't for Fred managing to knock the beater flying out of the way. Gryffindor managed to get a further four goals despite the swirling umbrellas that kept flying around the air nearly knocking the players from their brooms as they had to fight to avoid them. With the first flash of lightening Jackie was relieved when she saw Oliver signal a time out.

"Surely we can't keep playing like this" Jackie practically shouted above the noise as they waited for Harry to get down to them.

"We can't forfeit the game" Oliver shouted back.

"It's to dangerous" George said looking at Oliver.

"I'm not going to lose points" Oliver told them sternly before Harry reached them. All of them were covered head to toe in mud their robes dripping.

"I called time out come on quick under here" he said ushering them all under the large umbrella.

"What's the score?" Harry asked them he'd been unable to see anything of the game.

"We're fifty points up but unless we get the Snitch soon we'll be playing all night" Oliver said. Jackie shivered at the very idea of staying out any longer she was dripping wet and freezing cold. George wrapped an arm around her shoulder hoping to keep her warm but the fact that his own body was soaked didn't help matters.

"I've got no chance with these on guys" Harry told them waving at his goggles that were lashed in rain and steamed up. The team sighed dejectedly and Oliver again looked lost for words the team had never seen him like this before during a game he was always so inspirational. Suddenly they saw Hermione racing towards them asking for Harry to give her his glasses.

"There! They'll repel water" she told them as she passed them backed to Harry.

The rest of the team smiled gratefully at her hopeful that now Harry could have a chance of getting the snitch sooner rather than later. Oliver looked like he could even kiss Hermione.

"Brilliant" he called at her as she retreated back to the stands "Come on team let's go for it! Let's win this one!"

"And get back to the tower for some rest by the fire" Alicia said to Jackie who nodded in agreement.

* * *

Once back in the air the weather only worsened the lightning was right overhead now, the rain heavier and the wind stronger. Fred and George struggled to keep the Beaters from hitting their teammates having to fight a battle just to keep them on course. Angelina managed to get another goal for Gryffindor before one of the Hufflepuff Chasers made a dash towards goal.

Jackie who had seen her sped towards her and intercepted the Quaffle she clung to it herself and started heading towards the other end of the pitch as she did a flash off lightning came straight at her striking her broom setting it alight Jackie dropped the Quaffle as her broom started flying towards the ground. George and the rest of the stadium gasped as they watched on holding their breath.

* * *

**_Ok so I decided to split this into two chapters in the end. Here is the first chapter of the game the next one should be up either later tonight or tomorrow._**

**_What's going to happen to Jackie and Harry._**

**_After the next chapter we have the following coming up:_**

_**Handing over the Marauders Map**_

_**The Firebolts**_

_**Gryffindor v Ravenclaw**_

_**Sirius is Back**_

_**The Quidditch Final**_

_**The Truth Comes Out**_

_**Please review and again thanks for those of you that give me reviews and make me a very happy person. :) All characters except Jackie Lupin belong to J K Rowling. :)**_


	72. Chapter 71  Falling & Near Misses

**Chapter 71**

Jackie hurtled towards the ground she could have sworn her broom was getting faster and faster she shut her eyes as she crashed towards the ground screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Jackie!" George screamed he aimed his broom downwards and pushed as fast as he could urging his Crossfire on. He managed to reach her just before she hit the ground wrapping his arm around her waist and dragging her onto his broom. "I got you" he shouted as he clung onto her.

"George" Jackie gasped as she wrapped her arms around his waist holding onto him tightly as he guided them higher once more. Jackie leaned into him holding him as tight as ever as George raised his club and swung at a Beater that was heading towards them knocking it out of the way as an image of the Grim appeared in the sky.

It wasn't long before the pair saw Harry shooting skywards behind Cedric as they raced to catch the Snitch. They turned to look at each other in shock as the ground seemed to fall into an eerie silence the broom you couldn't even hear the wind or thunder even though it was now worse than ever.

"What's going on" Jackie said looking at her boyfriend as she clung to him.

"I don't know" George replied. Play had seemed to ground for a halt as if they had frozen to watch the two seekers battling it out. "You ok? Are you…"George began to ask before he stopped as they could see the Dementors closing in on the stadium and heading straight towards Harry. The pair looked on in horror Fred was now by their side.

"We have to do something?" he told his brother. But before anyone had chance to move they saw Harry's broom falling into the grounds outside the castle and watched in Horror as they saw Harry hurting back towards the ground towards them.

* * *

"Harry!" Jackie screamed as George flew his broom straight down to the ground landing him and Jackie safely as Fred and the rest of the team flew down beside him.

"He's not dead is he" Alicia cried out as they looked at his still body lying in the mud.

"I don't know" Oliver said as he went to kneel beside him.

"Oh god" the girls cried Jackie buried her face in George's chest unable to look.

"Stand back all of you let me through" Madam Hooch said as she got down beside him and looked over him Professor McGonagall, Hagrid and Ron and Hermione had now also made it onto the pitch.

"Is he ok?" Professor McGonagall asked Madam Hooch.

"He's alive but he's unconscious we need to get him to the hospital wing now" Madam Hooch told her. The groups sighed in relief that Harry was not in fact dead as he did look and moved out of the way so that he could be carried back to the hospital wing.

* * *

The whole team apart from Oliver along with Ron, Hermione, Lee, Neville, Seamus and Dean went with Harry to the hospital wing and gathered around his bedside they didn't care that they were dripping wet and covered in mud.

"He looks a bit peaky, doesn't he?" Ron said as he looked at Harry looking as white as a ghost in the hospital bed.

"Peaky?" George exclaimed looking at his youngest brother.

"What do you expect? He fell over a hundred feet!" Fred added.

"Yeah, Ron. Let's walk you off the top of the Astronomy tower" George said in disbelief,

"And see what you look like" Fred finished. As he did Harry had finally opened his eyes and was now looking at them.

"Probably a right sight better than he normally does" Harry said everyone looked around at him and saw him smiling back at them as he tried to sit up. Everyone finally smiled and laughed for a moment before they bombarded him with a thousand questions.

"Gave us a right good scare, there mate" George said as he went to the chair by Harry's bed and took a seat pulling Jackie down into his lap.

"We thought you'd died Harry" Jackie and Alicia cried.

"Harry are you all right?" Hermione asked him as she sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Brilliant" Harry joked. Turning serious once more he asked "What happened?" he asked.

"You fell off your broom mate" George told him.

"No I meant the match. What happened? Who won? Are we having a replay?" Harry threw out the questions the team looked at him and gulped no one daring to speak. "We didn't lose?" Harry gulped realisation drawing on him.

"Diggory got the snitch. Just after you fell. He didn't realise what had happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground he tried to call it off. Wanted a re-match. But they won fair and square even Wood admits it" George told him.

"Where is Wood?" Harry asked.

"Changing rooms" Angelina spoke.

"Still in the showers. We think he's trying to drown himself" Fred told him.

"Fred!" Angelina exclaimed slapping him across the arm. Harry looked like he was about to cry he gripped his hair with his hands tightly angry with himself for losing the game.

"C'mon Harry you've never missed the Snitch before" Fred said as he shook him.

"There had to be one time you didn't get it" Said George in a hope to try and make Harry feel better.

"It's not over yet. We lost by a hundred points right? So if Hufflepuff lose to Ravenclaw and we beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin…" Fred started.

"Hufflepuff'll have to lose by at least two hundred points" George said.

"But if they beat Ravenclaw…" Fred replied.

"No way Ravenclaw are too good. But if Slytherin lose against Hufflepuff…" George argued.

"It all depends on the points a margin of a hundred either way" Fred spoke.

"We can still do it Harry don't blame yourself" Jackie told him.

"Don't beat yourself up Harry, your still the best seeker we've ever had" Fred said as he looked at him.

"My broom?" Harry asked suddenly Ron dejectedly held the remaining pieces of the Nimbus 2000 that were now wrapped in a Gryffindor banner.

"When you fell off your broom it sort of blew into the Whomping Willow and well now" Ron mumbled. Harry looked on devastated.

"We will leave you too rest anyway we need to get changed" Alicia said looking at Harry.

"See you later Harry take care" Jackie said as she stood up and pulled her boyfriend with her.

"See you Harry" Fred and George said as they left to go shower and change.

* * *

_**So there is the final part of that chapter. **_

_**Next up The Marauders Map is Handed Over.**_

_**Thanks for my reviews and more soon. **_

_**All characters except Jackie Lupin belong to J K Rowling.**_


	73. Chapter 72  Handing Over

**Chapter 72**

The next few weeks passed quietly the storms that had battered the castle ended and instead the castle grounds got covered in a fresh blanket of snow. With Fred and George's help Jackie had started to push the idea of being so scared of Sirius out of her head he hadn't been seen after all since Halloween now. She even thought that she would go on the trip to Hogsmeade with the others again after all as Wood kept telling her she needed a new broom the only problem was she doubted she could afford it. Fred and George walked over to her when they spotted her sat by the fire doing some coursework.

"Jackie" they said looking at her.

"Yes?" Jackie asked curiously they both looked like they were plotting something.

"We need to talk to you quick come up to our room" they said as they pulled her to her feet.

"Guys I was busy doing my essay!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Buttercup you probably had about six more weeks' left to get it in" George said as he looked at her while leading her upstairs.

"Well that's just beside the point George" Jackie said flabbergasted at him. George and Fred snickered and sat down on their beds Jackie went over to George and sat down beside him. "So what's going on?" Jackie asked them.

"Well we figured that we know all the passageways in the castle now" Fred said

"And?" Jackie butted in.

"Shh" Fred said putting his hand to his lips gesturing for her to listen Jackie's mouth opened to fight back at him but then she saw her boyfriend's cute pleading face and melted.

"We have used every single one except the one that's blocked by the Whomping Willow but at least we know where it is if we ever need to use it" said Fred seriously.

"What are you trying to say?" Jackie asked them confused.

"What we are trying to say is that we want to give the Marauders Map to Harry" George explained

"What why?" Jackie asked shocked the twins loved that map, so did she for that matter she was confused as to why they wanted to give it away.

"Figured that he needs it more than us" Fred added,

"He'd be able to go to Hogsmeade like everyone else then" George told her.

"You guys really are sweet you know that" Jackie said as she kissed her boyfriend softly before walking over to Fred and kissing him softly on the cheek.

"Oi!" the twins exclaimed.

"What you kissing him for!" George exclaimed.

"Why don't I get one on the lips?" Fred asked at the same time as his twin.

"Guys" Jackie laughed sitting back beside her boyfriend, this had been the most she had laughed for months.

* * *

The next day after breakfast everyone had left to Hogsmeade Jackie, Fred and George had told Angelina, Oliver, Lee and Alicia to go without them told them that they would catch up with them later. They stood by the exit to the castle and waited Fred and George deciding to build a snowman why they did.

"Come on Jackie help us" George said as he pouted at her.

"Yeah Jackie come on" Fred said as he grabbed hold of her.

"Oh alright then" Jackie said smiling as she bent down and picked up a handful of snow and started to help them.

They had just put in the final eye when Jackie spotted footsteps coming towards them.

"Guys" she whispered pointing. They realised Harry was using the invisibility cloak to try and get out undetected however it wasn't working in the snow his footsteps still showing up and the snow crunching under his feet. Fred and George rushed up to him and grabbed hold of him one on each side as Jackie walked behind them blocking Harry's escape.

"Agh guys let me go" Harry said as they dragged him back the way he had come from.

"Cleaver Harry" said Fred,

"But not clever enough" George said.

"Besides weve got a better way" they finished together.

"Guys come on I'm trying to get to Hogsmeade" Harry groaned trying to fight them. Jackie had to stifle her laughter as she watched on.

"We know!" The twins and Jackie exclaimed.

"Don't worry we'll get you there" the twins laughed as they dragged him inside so no one that was still around the grounds could see.

"We'll show you a quicker way" Fred explained

"if you pipe down" George laughed.

"Aww Bless him" Fred said as he looked at Harry Jackie giggled.

"Let me go! Come on, guys. Don't…" Harry said trying to fight them off.

"Harry Shh" Jackie told him as she stood by the staircase.

"Now Harry come and join the big boys" they said pushing him onto the stairs the twins pulled the invisibility cloak off.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Harry exclaimed.

"Shhh" George and Jackie said George gestured to be quiet and Fred passed him the Marauders Map.

"What's this rubbish?" Harry said looking at the blank parchment confused.

"What's this rubbish he says?" Fred said laughing in amusement at Harry's question. "That there is the secret to our success".

"It's a wrench giving it to you believe me" George said.

"But we've decided your needs are greater than ours. George if you will" Fred said looking at his twin and gesturing towards the map with his hand Jackie simply smiled at Harry.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" George said pointing at the map with his wand.

"Messrs, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the Marauders Map" Harry read.

"We owe them so much" George said proudly a smirk lighting up his face. Fred and Jackie nodded smiling.

"Hang on this is Hogwarts. And tha… No is that really…?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore" Fred said,

"In his study" said George,

"Pacing" Fred responded.

"Does that a lot" George finished. Jackie smirked listening to them she loved it when they did that.

"So this map shows…?" Harry asked.

"Everyone" Fred smirked.

"Everyone?" Harry asked.

"Everyone" George and Jackie repeated.

"Where they are" Fred said,

"What they're doing" Said George,

"Every minute" Fred continued,

"of every day." George finished.

"Brilliant!" Harry exclaimed "Where'd you get it?" he asked intrigued.

"Explain George" Fred told him.

"Well when we were in our first year, Harry. Young, carefree and innocent" George started both Jackie and Harry snorted.

"Guys come on he doesn't need the full story" Jackie said.

"Fine!" They exclaimed looking at her and then at Harry.

"We nicked it from Filch's office of course, first year" Fred said.

"Now, listen. There are seven passageways out of the castle. We'd recommend" George started.

"This one" they both said pointing to the One Eyed witch passageway.

"The One-Eyed witch passageway" Fred told him.

"It'll lead you straight to Honeyduke's cellar it's Jackie's favourite" George smirked Jackie looked at her boyfriend and laughed as he winked at her.

"We best hurry. Filch is heading this way" Fred said as he pointed on the map.

"Oh and Harry don't forget that once you're done just give it a tap and say…" George started.

"Mischief managed" the trio said together.

"Otherwise anyone can read it" the twins told him. Harry watched as the map started to disappear in front of him.

* * *

"Well that was fun" Jackie laughed as the trio walked out of Honeydukes lollies in hand and headed towards Zonko's.

"I miss the map already" Fred moaned with a sigh.

"Yeah but we do know the map off by heart besides now we are helping others get up to mischief" George told him as they spotted Alicia and Lee inside Zonko's. Lee waved at them and they rushed inside.

"Hey guys what took you so long?" Alicia asked it was just them two now.

"We got caught up building snowmen" the twins said.

"Where's Oliver and Angelina anyway?" Jackie asked two of their best friends.

"Where do you think!" Lee exclaimed.

"Madam Puddifoots" Alicia told them smiling at Jackie.

"I want to try there you know" Jackie said absent-mindedly.

"Once we are done in here I'll take you how about that" George said as he smiled at his girlfriend and kissed her on the nose. Jackie giggled "How about that?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me" she whispered smiling back at him.

* * *

_**All characters belong to J K Rowling except Jackie Lupin.**_

_**Happy Reading and Please review.**_

_**Thanks again to Jessica for reviewing another chapter :) **_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Jackie x**_


	74. Chapter 73 Fastest Brooms In The World

**Chapter 73**

A week passed and most people had left the castle to spend Christmas at home. It was Christmas Morning and only the Weasley, Harry, Hermione and Jackie remained out of the Gryffindor's so it was nice for them to have the whole of the common room to themselves Percy spent most of the holidays in his room as Head Boy he had his own private room which had its own living quarters which were only shared with the Head Girl which worked out well for Percy as it was none other than his girlfriend Penelope Clearwater. The others had spent most of their time either outside in the snow and both sets of groups had been using the secret passageways out of the castle to get to Hogsmeade. One time, Fred, George and Jackie had nearly been caught by Jackie's dad as he was using the One Eyed Witch Passageway.

"Good Morning, Happy Christmas" Jackie said walking down into the common room and seeing the twins surrounded by wrapping paper and wearing new Weasley jumpers made by Molly Jackie noticed that she also appeared to have made them scarfs, gloves and more hats.

"Happy Christmas Jackie" Fred smiled at her before getting back to his presents.

"Good Morning. Happy Christmas beautiful" George said as he walked over to her and kissed her as he pulled out a present from behind his back.

"Oh George thank you" Jackie said as she unwrapped the paper and then opened the small box. She gasped as she saw it, it was beautiful. "Georgie this is gorgeous" Jackie said as she took out the charm bracelet and looked carefully at what each held.

"Our own memories are shown on it" he smiled at her Jackie held up her wrist and George delicately placed it on her and fastened it securely.

"I love you" Jackie said as she pulled him closer to him and kissed him deeper this time.

"Hello I'm here too!" Fred exclaimed jumping up and waving his hand up at them.

* * *

While the twins went down to the Great Hall for breakfast where they joined up with Percy, Ginny, Hermione and Ron, Jackie went to see her dad in his office.

"Happy Christmas dad" Jackie said smiling at him as she walked in.

"Happy Christmas love" Remus said as he walked over to his daughter and hugged her "I see Mrs Weasley has been knitting again" he laughed as he saw her wearing a new sweater. Jackie nodded and laughed.

"An dad look what George got me" Jackie said holding out her arm to reveal her charm bracelet.

"That's lovely love" Remus said as he looked at her. "Accio present" he said suddenly Jackie smiled and did the same before they handed them over to each other.

"Thank you Jackie this will come in very handy" Remus said as he set his new set of books down on the table. Jackie looked at hers intrigued. "I thought you may want to look at what things were like before you were born while I was in Hogwarts hopefully it will help you feel better about things" he told her.

"Thank you dad" Jackie said tears stung at her eyes as she looked at the old picture.

"That's me with James, Peter and Sirius" Remus sighed as he wrapped his arms around her as Jackie started to turn through the pages of the old diary just as the door opened the pair turned round.

"Sorry I'll go" Harry said as he went to leave.

"No that's alright Harry come on in" Remus said as he waved him over to sit with himself and Jackie.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Great Hall the others sat eating a light breakfast to keep them going until the Christmas Feast, when they saw the two familiar white owls of Hedwig and Snowy flying towards them with two very large parcels they couldn't see the two owners so deposited the parcels with the group of friends before flying from the room.

"Bloody hell what do you think it is" Ron said as he tried to take a look at the parcel.

"Ron it's not ours to open" Hermione scolded.

"You know I think it could be brooms I mean both of them needed new ones" George said.

"Yeah perhaps Oliver sent them" Fred suggested.

"Come on let's open it they won't mind" the twins suggested.

"I agree" Ron said as he went to rip open Harry's while the twins started to open Jackie's.

"Percy do something" Hermione said looking at the Head Boy.

"Well it was a Nimbus 2000 last time what if it's an even better model this time I don't think they'd mind us taking a look" Percy told her pompously he was curious about what it was going to be and the thought of it being two new brooms that could help Gryffindor's chances of winning both the Quidditch and House Cup then he was all for looking.

"Merlins Beard!" the twins exclaimed.

"Bloody hell!" Ron shouted.

"Firebolts!" the three exclaimed their eyes lighting up.

* * *

Just then they heard a commotion and looked up to see Jackie and Harry walking into the hall.

"Happy Christmas Harry, Jackie" Sir Nicholas said as he welcomed them.

"Happy Christmas" the pair replied as they started to walk towards them.

"Erm I didn't mean to open it" Ron stuttered to Harry while the twin's kept shut smiling angelically. "They were badly wrapped" he continued Harry and Jackie walked in to the group closer looking at the brown packaging that was covering the table and whatever was underneath it "They made me do it" Ron now said pointing at the twins.

"Did not!" Fred and George exclaimed in unison. Harry and Jackie pulled the wrapping back and looked on in shock their mouths dropping in amazement.

"Firebolts" Fred said as he looked at them.

"Fastest brooms in the world" George exclaimed looking at the pair excitedly. Jackie and Harry grabbed the brooms and rushed outside the rest of the group following them.

"Let us have a go" the twins yelled.

"How fast does it go" Hermione shouted.

"Come on let's see" Ginny shouted as they got outside. Jackie and Harry mounted the brooms as everyone gathered round waiting eagerly.

"Ready" Jackie and Harry said in union as they looked at each other as the waited opposite one an another. They kicked their foot off the ground and grabbed hold of their brooms tightly as they left the ground screaming at how fast they went as they started to sour through the air huge smiles across their faces as they circled the ground the wind sweeping through their hair. They started to feel hopeful about the Quidditch Cup once more.

* * *

_**Thanks for the reviews. **_

_**All characters except Jackie Lupin Belong to J K Rowling. **_


	75. Chapter 74  Gryffindor v Ravenclaw

**Chapter 74**

By the time the next game came around Jackie and Harry hadn't had chance to go on their Firebolts. Professor McGonagall had took them away straight after the pair had landed to have them checked as they believed if it had been Sirius who had gave it to them he could have bewitched them in some way to cause harm to the pair of them. Oliver Wood as well as the rest of the Gryffindor's had gone mad except Hermione after all these were Firebolts the best brooms in the World.

Jackie was sat in the common room with the rest of the team minus Harry when Professor McGonagall came in and walked towards them.

"What can we do to help Professor?" Jackie asked standing up and walking over to us.

"Jackie I have some news that I think you will all be happy about I don't think you will have to buy those Cleansweaps after all" Professor McGonagall said her face was lit up with a smile.

"You mean I can have the Firebolt back?" Jackie asked hopefully as the rest of the team looked on.

"Yes Accio Firebolt" Professor McGonagall said the broom appeared in her hand and she handed it over to Jackie.

"I think I could kiss you!" Oliver Wood exclaimed as he looked at his professor.

"Go on then Oliver" Fred and George laughed as they looked at him.

"Oh brilliant thank you Professor" Jackie said as she looked at her smiling.

"They passed every test we did. Now have you seen Harry?" She asked smiling at them.

"No but Ron and Hermione are over there they should know" Jackie told her and with that Professor McGonagall left to go over to Ron and Hermione.

* * *

Later that day before training Jackie and Alicia walked over to where the twins, Ginny and Lee where sat listening in on an argument between Ron and Hermione while Harry looked like he was stuck between the two of them.

"What's going on?" Alicia asked as they sat down beside the boys.

"Crookshanks killed Scabbers" Lee said quickly as they continued to listen to the arguing.

"Told you that they didn't like each other Jackie" Fred said.

"Have you never heard of opposites attract Fred!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Shh don't you two start" George said gesturing for silence as he moved in closer to try and here more of the argument between his little brother and Hermione.

"Hermione the evidence does all point that way you have to admit that" they heard Harry said as he looked at Hermione they watched as her face turned bright red and a look of thunder plastered across it.

"OK, side with Ron I knew you would! First the Firebolt now Scabbers everything's my fault isn't it! Just leave me alone Harry, I've got a lot of work to do" She shouted at Harry before storming off. Ron was looking stony faced as he walked over towards where the group was gathered. Jackie noted that he looked devastated.

"Come on Ron you were always saying how boring Scabbers was." Fred said bracingly as he looked at his younger brother "And he's been off colour for ages, he was wasting away. It was probably better for him to snuff it quickly. One swallow he probably didn't feel a thing." He finished.

"Fred!" Alicia, Ginny and Jackie exclaimed as they looked at him horrified at what he had just said.

"All he did was eat and sleep, Ron, you said it yourself" George spoke.

"He bit Goyle for us once! Remember Harry?" Spoke Ron miserably,

"Yeah that's true" Harry replied.

"His finest hour" Fred joked unable to keep a straight face. "Let the scar on Goyles finger stand as a lasting tribute to his memory." He finished when Ron still looked as depressed as he had been the twins gave up. "Oh come on Ron, get yourself down to Hogsmeade and buy a new rate. What's the point in moaning?"

"Fred" Jackie scolded as she looked at him.

"Leave him will you" Ginny said as she walked over to Ron and hugged him hoping to cheer him up that way.

"I know why don't you come and watch our final practice I'll let you go on the Firebolt after" Harry told him in a last vain attempt to cheer his best friend up.

"Brilliant! Can I try and shoot a few goals on it?" Ron asked as he followed the team down towards the stadium for training.

* * *

At training the team looked at the Firebolts of Harry and Jackie eagerly as they listened to Oliver. Oliver himself was practically drooling over the brooms and Madam Hooch who was still overlooking training sessions looked like she wanted to have a go herself.

"Right come on then we better practice" Oliver commanded and with that the team took to their brooms and was about to lift off when Madam Hooch took hold of Harry's broom.

"Look at the balance…" Jackie heard her begin, she was thankful she had been next to Harry and not herself and with that Jackie shot off into the air, Fred, George, Alicia and Angelina following her eagerly. While Oliver stood grounded looking at Madam Hooch with a rather annoyed looked on his face.

Practice went swimmingly that evening Jackie and Harry had been doing laps on the rest of the team but their increased broom power seemed to have the effect of inspiring the rest of the team. It was quite early for Wood's standards when he called them all down to the ground an hour later.

"Absolutely brilliant great practice everyone well done!" Oliver exclaimed the team looked at him in shock Oliver was positively beaming as he looked at them he didn't even have one criticism to make about practice.

"Bloody hell that's a first!" George exclaimed looking at his captain.

"I can't see what's going to stop us tomorrow!" he exclaimed before pausing. "Not unless – Harry you have sorted your Dementor problem, haven't you?"

"Yeah" Harry answered.

"The Dementors won't turn up again Oliver. Dumbledore would do his nut!" Fred exclaimed confidently.

"Well let's hope not" Oliver replied "Anyway good work everyone, let's get back to the tower. Turn in early" Oliver spoke the team started to head back to the tower before Harry spoke up.

"I'm staying out for a bit, Ron wants a go on the Firebolt" he said as Ron walked towards him.

"Good idea I want to go on yours sunshine" George said as he walked over to his girlfriend with a pout.

"Yeah me too" Fred, Alicia and Angelina spoke up.

"Why not as long as I can have a go as well" Oliver said keenly as they gathered around the Firebolts in anticipation awaiting their turns. "But be careful everyone I do not want these brooms damaged stay within the stadium and stay low we don't want any Dementors coming sniffing" he instructed as George and Ron took to the Firebolts and shot into the air.

* * *

The next morning The Gryffindor team walked down to breakfast together Jackie and Harry had tight hold of their broom's not wanting to let them out of their sight. Heads turned as the rest of the students saw them walk in they gazed at the Firebolt's mouths ajar. The Slytherin team looked thunderstruck. Jackie shot a smug look Flint's way he snarled back and the twins winked at him each wrapping an arm around Jackie as they walked to sit down at their own table.

"Put them here Harry, Jackie" Oliver said proudly clearing a space in the middle of the tables for the broom's to lie.

"Brilliant broom's guys how on earth did you find them" Cedric Diggory spoke as he looked at them in amazement even Ravenclaw Penelope Clearwater, Percy's girlfriend walked over to see the Firebolt.

"Can I touch them" she said as she looked at Jackie and Harry. Fred and George chuckled to themselves.

"Now Now Penny no sabotage" Percy said heartily as his girlfriend examined the broom. "Penelope and I have got a bet on. Ten Galleons on the outcome of the match" he told them all. Fred, George, Ron and Ginny looked at their elder brother in shock Percy Weasley was betting on a Quidditch game Fred and George could count on one hand the number of matches that he'd been to seen since they had started at Hogwarts as first years.

"Thank you" Penelope said before she walked away.

"Make sure you win, I haven't got ten galleons." Percy whispered as he looked at the team.

"Percy!" Penelope shouted.

"Yes I'm coming Penny!" Percy exclaimed running off.

"Well I never thought I'd see the day" George snickered.

"Tell me about it" Fred agreed with his twin.

* * *

At just after eleven the Gryffindors were gathered in the changing rooms in the midst of her nervousness that Jackie usually felt before matches she felt a rush of excitement the Firebolt which she now had gave her a new wave of confidence in herself.

"You know what we've got to do" Oliver began as he stood by the door looking at them "If we lose this match we're out of the running. Just fly like you did in practice yesterday and we'll be ok!" he finished confidently before he led the team out of the training rooms and onto the pitch into a thunderous applause. Once the captains had shaken hands and the teams stood facing each other gathered around Madam Hooch called out.

"Mount your brooms…on my whistle…three…two…one" and the two teams shot into the air and the balls were released. Jackie soared straight to the Quaffle.

"They're off and the big excitement this match are the Firebolts of Happy Potter and Jackie Lupin are flying on for Gryffindor. According to which Broomstick the Firebolt's going to be the broom of choice for the national teams at this year's World Championship" Lee commentated.

"Jordan would you mind telling us what's going on in the match" Professor McGonagall interrupted him. By this point Jackie had taken the Quaffle and was streaking towards the goals.

"Right you are Professor just giving a bit of background information. The Firebolt incidently has a built in auto brake and…" Lee continued rambling on about the Firebolt.

"Jordan!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

"OK OK Gryffindor in possession, Jackie Lupin of Gryffindor heading for goal. The Ravenclaws couldn't keep up with her Harry flew past her getting out of her way Fred shot past in the other direction.

"Show her your acceleration Harry!" he shouted as he hit the bludger that had been aimed at Alicia out of the way.

George was trying to keep up with his girlfriend and hit Bludger after Bludger out of the way to stop them from hitting her. Jackie saw the goal and threw the Quaffle straight past the keeper.

"Ten points for Gryffindor they just can't keep up with those Firebolts!" Lee commented.

As Jackie celebrated for a moment George looked as a Bludger nearly hit Harry as he went after the Snitch, in his effort to avoid the Bludger hit by the Ravenclaw Beater the Snitch disappeared. George hit another Bludger directly at the offender Ravenclaw Beater George watched on as he saw the opposing Beater roll over in mid-air to avoid the Bludger that he had sent his way.

Jackie had the Quaffle again and was flying straight towards goals. They were already seventy points up Jackie having scored five of the Gryffindor goals. Fred and George tried to stay as close to her as possible as Bludger after Bludger was sent her way.

"Jackie Lupin again with the Quaffle. Look at it go that Firebolt cannot be stopped!" Lee commented Jackie threw the Quaffle past the Ravenclaw Keeper and made it Eighty points to zero. "Eighty points to Zero to Gryffindor now. Ravenclaw can't keep up with these Firebolts such wonderful machines" Lee commented.

"Jordan!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

"Sorry" Lee muttered.

"Look at that Firebolt go! Potter is really putting his through its paces now. See it turn – Chang's Comet is just no match for it. The Firebolt's precision balance is really noticeable in these long –" Lee started again as he was now focused on Harry.

"JORDAN ARE YOU BEING PAID TO ADVERTISE FIREBOLTS? GET ON WITH THE COMMENTRY!" Professor McGonagall screamed.

Somehow Ravenclaw managed to get three goals in succession without the Gryffindors scoring they were only fifty points down now and if Cho got to the Snitch first Ravenclaw would win. While Wood gave instruction to Harry Jackie intercepted the Quaffle and went streaking down the pitch towards the other goal. She spotted Angelina wide open by the goal; she passed to her best friend and watched as she threw the Quaffle past the keeper.

"Angelina Johnson scores for Gryffindor. Gryffindor lead Ninety Points to Thirty. Great work by the two Gryffindor girls" Lee commented. Jackie and Angelina celebrated as they turned they saw three Dementors that had gotten into the stadium as Cho who had stopped following Harry and the Snitch in mid-air and was pointing at them.

"Bloody hell!" George commented as they watched Harry shoot a Patronas directly that way and then catching the Snitch in his hand.

* * *

The rest of the team heard Madam Hooch's whistle and shot straight down towards the Gryffindor Seeker.

"Harry you did it!" Fred and George yelled as they piled into the hug, Harry in the middle of Jackie, Alicia and Angelina as the twins and Oliver squeezed in on the outside.

"That's my boy!" Oliver yelled as he squeezed the group tightly "You too Jackie great flying" he commented Jackie smiled.

"Harry you were amazing and you did it!" Jackie cried excitedly as she kissed his cheek, Angelina and Alicia doing the same.

"YES YES YES!" They heard Ron's yells as he managed to get through the sea of Gryffindor's to the team and joined in on the hug before pulling Harry out.

The twins pulled back and saw Percy approaching them.

"Well done Harry! Jackie! Ten Galleons to me! Must find Penelope excuse me!" Percy practically sang.

"Don't think I've ever seen him so happy" George laughed.

"I hope he stays like this beats the miserable sod he usually is" Fred snickered.

"We did it guys" Jackie cried as she ran over to the twins and kissed Fred on the cheek before she pulled George to her and kissed him deeply on the lips.

"Now now!" she suddenly heard her father's voice.

"Dad" Jackie pulled away from him.

"Well done you did amazing" Remus told her as he pulled her into a hug "Excuse me" he said before he walked over to Harry leaving Jackie and the twins to celebrate with the with the rest of the team.

* * *

_**Thanks to Jess for the review it means a lot.**_

_**Please review as it really does mean a lot and it helps me write better. **_

_**All characters belong to J K Rowling except Jackie Lupin as much as I want George and Fred to be my own.**_

_**Next up: Sirius is Back.**_


	76. Chapter 75  Sirius Returns

**Chapter 75**

Later that evening the party that had begun after the match was still going on in Gryffindor tower. George and Fred walked over to Jackie and pulled her into a corner.

"We are going to go into Hogsmeade do you want to come with us?" they asked her.

"No I think I'll stay here with the others. Don't be too long though" she said as she kissed George.

"We won't" the twins said as they disappeared from sight.

"Honeydukes?" Lee asked her as he walked towards her.

"Yeah come on let's go join the others" Jackie laughed as she smiled at him and started to head towards Alicia, Angelina and Oliver.

"Where have the twins gone?" Oliver asked Jackie as he looked at her.

"No idea" Jackie and Lee replied trying to keep a straight face as they looked at the others.

* * *

"Hey Ginny" Jackie said as she walked over to Ginny.

"Hey great game today Jackie you were brilliant no one can keep up with you and Harry on those brooms" Ginny said as she looked at her.

"Thanks Gin I'll have to take you out for it tomorrow or something" Jackie told her.

"Really!" Ginny exclaimed her eyes lighting up.

"Of course Ginny your one of my best friends not just my boyfriend's little sister" Jackie said smiling at her just as she saw the twins reappear and start to throw around Peppermint Toads.

"Where did they get all that Jackie?" Ginny asked confused.

"I've no idea" Jackie laughed as she rushed over towards the twins.

"How did you do that?" Angelina squealed as she caught one of the Peppermint toads.

"don't you worry about that!" George exclaimed while Fred whispered into Harry's ear.

"With a little help from Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs"

Jackie smiled knowingly as she looked at Fred and Harry, George walked over to her and handed her a liquorice wand.

"Thanks Georgie" Jackie said as she threw her arms around him and kissed him everyone in the Gryffindor house was on a high tonight well everyone except Hermione who had gone off to do her homework. Even Percy was joining in with the party to the twins shock.

* * *

The party was going on late into the night and although some had started to get sleepy eyed the Gryffindor Quidditch team were the life and soul of the party particularly the twins who had been setting off Filibuster Fireworks for the past half hour. It was gone one am when Professor McGonagall pushed open the portrait.

"Now I am happy we won but come on bed all of you" Professor McGonagall instructed.

"But professor" the twins whined trying not to snicker at seeing her in a hairnet. Professor McGonagall glared at them.

"Come on you heard her off to bed now" Percy said as he looked at the rest of the Gryffindor's as he stuck out his chest proudly.

"Thank you Percy" Professor McGonagall said.

* * *

Jackie lay awake in her bed her curtains shut around her, she tossed and turned unable to sleep she had suddenly got an idea in her head for one of her assignments. She shut her eyes and tried to get to sleep but she couldn't. Knowing that it was hopeless her trying as while she had the idea for her assignment in her head she tiptoed out of bed grabbing her books and snuck down the dormitory steps to the common room. Where she sat down by the fire and started to work on the assignment hoping to get it finished tonight so she could go back up to bed and get some sleep. It wasn't long before she could feel herself nodding off but Jackie was determined to finish the essay so fought her eyes open as she continued to write.

When Sirius stepped into the common room he saw her his daughter crashed out over the table her head resting across books, her quill still in her hand. He stepped closer to her tiptoeing quietly so not to wake her. He would do anything to be able to speak to her again, to be able to hold her and tell her how much he had missed her; how things would have been different if the truth had come out from the start. He could have stayed watching his daughter all night but he knew he needed to find Harry so he headed up the stairs to the boys dormitory in search of Harry.

* * *

It wasn't long before Ron's screams woke the entire Gryffindor tower.

"Is that Ron?" George asked rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah I think it is" Lee moaned as he climbed out of bed and the boys walked outside into the corridor to find Ron's dormitory and Percy stood around their little brother.

"Excellent are we carrying on the party" Fred said as he went to head down just as they heard a piercing scream from down that way. George picked up on the fact that it was his girlfriend's voice straight away.

* * *

Jackie woke with a start as she heard Ron's scream then she saw the dark figure sneak past her only inches away.

"Hello?" she asked rubbing her eyes nervously. "What do you think you're doing up? Where are you going?" she asked tiredly thinking it was one of the other Gryffindor's.

"Jackie" Sirius spoke unable to stop himself Jackie looked closer unable to recognise his voice looking into his eyes she realised it was like looking into her own she realised with horror that it was him she shrank back in her seat and started to scream at the top of her lungs looking fearfully at the knife in his hands. "Jackie please" Sirius pleaded but fled as he heard the thundering footsteps of Gryffindor's making their way down the corridor.

"Jackie are you ok what is it?" George asked running to his girlfriend's side she was shaking tears streaming down her face she couldn't speak.

"Come on everyone back upstairs" Percy pleaded with everyone.

"But Perce it was him. Sirius Black in our dormitory with a knife!" Ron exclaimed Jackie wanted to tell them he was telling the truth but she could do nothing but tremble in George's arms.

"Nonsense you probably had too much to eat and had a nightmare" Percy told his brother pompously.

"I'm telling you!" Ron shouted.

"Why would Jackie scream as well then if it was a nightmare" Ron shot back at his brother Percy and the others turned to look at her but she was in hysterics by now and couldn't say a word.

"Now really enough is enough" Percy shouted just as the portrait door swung open and Professor McGonagall stormed in.

"I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match but this is getting ridiculous! Percy, Jackie I expected better of you" she spoke.

"I certainly didn't authorise this, Professor" Percy spoke sticking out his chest. "I was just telling them all to get back to bed my brother Ron here had a nightmare" Percy told her.

"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE PROFESSOR! I WOKE UP AND SIRIUS BALACK WAS STANDING OVER ME HOLDING A KNIFE!" Ron screamed.

"Don't be Ridiculous Weasley, how could he have possibly got through the portrait hole" She began. Jackie finally found her voice and cried out.

"He's not lying he was here I saw him he had a knife he was stood right in front of me" she sobbed trembling.

"Shhh" George whispered soothingly as he rubbed her back.

"Ask him. Ask him if he saw him" Ron said as pointed towards the portrait hole.

"Sir Cadogan did you just let a man enter into Gryffindor Tower?" Professor McGonagall spoke the whole of Gryffindor listened on George rubbing Jackie's back as he held her while Fred kept a tight grip on Ginny protectively.

"Certainly good lady" Sir Cadogan replied.

"You You did?" Professor McGonagall choked in shock. "But the password" she began.

"He had them. Had the whole weeks my lady. Read them off a little piece of paper" he spoke. The whole common room gasped.

Professor McGonagall walked back in looking as white as Ron and Jackie.

* * *

_**Thanks again for reading. Here is the next chapter. **_

_**Hope you enjoy.**_

_**All characters except Jackie Lupin belong to J K Rowling. **_


	77. Chapter 76  Peter Pettigrew?

**Chapter 76**

That rest of the night had been spent down in the common room; none of the Gryffindor's wanting to return to their dormitories to sleep. Not when they knew that the teachers were searching the castle again for Sirius Black. Jackie was huddled closely in George's arms as he held onto her protectively. Fred who was sat next to them tried to cheer them up as George kept whispering in her ear.

"Why don't you try and get some rest?" George asked Jackie suddenly as he looked down at her in his arms he knew she must have hardly slept a wink if she'd been trying to do her essay and fallen asleep at the table.

"I can't George" Jackie cried starting to work herself into a panic again.

"You don't have to worry you can sleep right here against me and I'll not let a thing happen to you I promise" George told her.

"Aww" Fred and Lee mocked.

"Leave them alone guys" Ginny said as she looked over at George and Jackie.

* * *

Remus walked into the Gryffindor common room with Professor McGonagall once the castle had been checked he saw his daughter pressed up against George his arms around her as they sat with the others against one of the settees.

"Dad" Jackie whispered tiredly as she looked up at him.

"You ok?" he asked her Jackie shook her head.

"Not really but I'll be ok" she whispered as she snuggled further into George's chest tiredly.

"Has he gone?" Fred and George asked Remus.

"We can't find him anywhere" Remus answered them. "Don't worry Jackie he's gone" he told his daughter. Remus wished more than anything that he could find Sirius he wanted to confront him about what was going on, ask him why he had done that to James and Lily, why he had just abandoned Jackie like he did and why he was now trying everything in his power to get to Harry and Jackie.

* * *

The next evening after her prefect duties Jackie made her way over to her dad's office in the Defence Against the Dark Arts room. She didn't feel like going back to the dormitories that night she wanted to spend some quality time with her dad and at the present time with two breakings in having occurred at the Gryffindor dormitory she didn't feel safe going to sleep in the girl's dormitory.

"Hey Jackie what are you doing here shouldn't you be back in your dormitory after prefect duty?" Remus asked her.

"Percy walked me here dad I didn't feel like going back to the dormitory we asked Professor McGonagall if it was ok for me to come here for the night" she said as she walked over and sat on the edge of her father's bed.

"Well then don't you worry yourself your perfectly safe here with your dad" Remus said as he walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her. "It's late why don't you get down into the bed and ill take the floor I still have a bit of reading to do anyway" Remus told her as he saw her yawn.

"Ok thanks dad" Jackie answered as she took off her robe and went to her dad's bathroom to change.

"Goodnight dad" Jackie said as she kissed his cheek softly as she climbed into bed a few minutes later.

"Goodnight love try and get a good night's rest" Remus told her as he put the quilt over her Jackie smiled softly for the first time in a while.

"It's like I'm a little girl again" she said quietly as she yawned.

"You will always be my little girl. Sweet dreams princess" he told her with a wink as he stroked her hair out of her face and walked back over to his desk.

* * *

Jackie woke up a short while later as she heard her dad's raised voice down in the classroom. He appeared to be quite agitated. She walked over to the edge of his room and found herself listening to what was going on.

"I haven't the faintest idea how this map came to be in your possession but quite frankly, I am astounded that you didn't hand it in. Did it never occur to you that this, in the hands of Sirius Black is a map to you?" she heard her dad say.

"No sir" she heard Harry's voice speak her father must of found him with the Marauders Map.

"Your father never set much store by the rules either. But he and your mother gave their lives to save yours. Gambling their sacrifice by wandering the castle unprotected with a killer on the loose seems to me a poor way to repay them! Now, I will not cover up for you again. Do you hear me?" her father spoke she could hear that in his serious tone stood worry and concern that Sirius was going to get into the castle and to them.

"Yes, sir" Harry answered.

"I want you to return to your dormitory and stay there. And don't take any detours. If you do, I shall know." Remus told him.

"Professor, just so you know, I don't think that map always works. Earlier, it showed someone in the castle. Someone I know to be dead." Harry spoke

"Oh, really? And who might that be?" Remus asked.

"Peter Pettigrew" Jackie heard Harry's answer and was completely shocked at what she heard. Peter Pettigrew it can't be he was dead Sirius had killed him along with Lily and James.

"That's not possible" she heard her father answer.

"It's just what I saw. Good night, professor" Harry spoke and as Jackie heard the door go she left the office and made her way down the steps.

"Dad Peter Pettigrew how Is that possible?" she asked him.

"I don't know" he mumbled with that he took the parchment and said with a tap of his wand "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" he said with a whisper so that his daughter wouldn't here he wasn't aware that Jackie had been using the map with the twins for the past five years. With that Remus saw Peter on the map clearly and saw him running around the corridors he could even see him passing past Professor Snape. "How on earth is this possible the map never lies" he mumbled as he looked at her. Both Jackie and Remus started to realise that something wasn't right at all.

* * *

_**Sorry it's short and for the long delay but I've had serious writers block the past week. **_

_**Next up: The Night Before the Slytherin v Gryffindor match plus Remus finds Sirius. **_

_**Please review it means a lot to me and helps inspire me to write. **_

_**All characters except Jackie Lupin belong to J K Rowling. **_


	78. Chapter 77  Friends Reunited

**Chapter 77**

It was the night before the final game of the Quidditch season against Slytherin and the tension between the two teams was at the highest it had ever been. The whole of Gryffindor had been walking closely by Harry to make sure he wasn't hurt by any of the Slytherins who were trying to take him down while both Harry and Jackie kept hold of their Firebolts at all times they even took them to bed.

All of the team were reacting in different ways Oliver was sat on himself going over tactics with a little model of a Quidditch team, Harry was sat away from the others with Ron and Hermione in a corner, while Alicia and Angelina sat with Lee as they watched the twins acting crazier than ever as if trying to cover up for their nerves. Jackie was shaking as she sat over her books trying to concentrate and take her mind off the game by revising for the Newts.

"Jackie relax your shaking" Lee laughed as he watched her hand shake as she held the quill.

"I can't help it I'm so nervous I mean we have to win this game and we need to win by so many points I can't bear the thought of Flint and his team of baboons beating us" Jackie spoke angrily her face glowing red as her voice rose.

"Calm down" George told her as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her kissing her softly.

"Team Bed!" Oliver shouted suddenly as he stood up. To be honest this came as a welcome relief to all of them even though it was still early.

* * *

Remus made his way down the passage towards the Shrinking Shack he was used to this journey and he was positive that it was where he was going to find Sirius.

"Sirius?" Remus spoke as he walked inside the one room that they always used when they were younger.

"Remus!" Sirius exclaimed as he ran to go and hug his friend it had been twelve years since he had seen him.

"Don't Sirius!" Remus exclaimed stopping it.

"It wasn't me Remus it was Pettigrew he did it he's disguising himself as a rat!" Sirius shouted.

"I know that now Sirius but it doesn't change everything. You should have come to me you should have told me the truth! We could have stopped all of this!" Remus shouted his voice full of anger.

"What was I to do Remus you all thought it was me! James and Lily were dead where you really going to listen to me!" Sirius shouted.

"You were my best friend Sirius I'd have believed you the fact that you did what you did made it worse" Remus spoke.

""I just was trying to be a good father." Sirius said.

"You abandoned her!" Remus yelled at his old friend.

"I was trying to protect my daughter!" Sirius yelled.

"By getting yourself sent to Azkaban?" Remus asked in disbelief.

"I knew it was Prettigrew. I had to do something! I'd rather see her with you than my mother." Sirius spoke honestly it was the truth he had to make a decision and if he hadn't of taken Jackie to Remus she would have been handed over to his mother.

"You didn't have to do anything! You could have told someone it was him!" Remus exclaimed.

"Remus if I had done that while I still had Jackie they would have handed her to my mother and right now she would probably have got mistreated and she would have been brought up to worship that sick cousin of mine is that what you would have wanted her to turn out to be like death eaters like the rest of the family!" Sirius spat back.

"No" Remus spoke softer this time.

* * *

Back in the Gryffindor Dormitories Jackie lay awake in bed as did Alicia and Angelina all of them unable to sleep but not speaking a word to each other all of them thinking purely of the game that lay ahead. Although Jackie's mind was clouded with other matters ever since she had overheard Harry and her dad the other week her mind had been thinking about it despite the Newts or the impending game. What was going on why was one of the men her real father had supposed to have killed appearing on the map. If he was alive and hadn't been killed then was everything she had been told wrong, if Sirius hadn't killed him then had he really been the one to kill James and Lily.

* * *

"I want to see Jackie you need to get her and bring her here" Sirius said.

"Sirius it isn't that easy she's been taking this hard enough as it is it's going to be a shock to her system. I think we should wait until after her newts" Remus contemplated.

"You aren't her father Remus!" Sirius shouted.

"I'm as good as! I raised her all her life! You were never there for her!" Remus growled back at him.

"You think I wanted it to be like that. I raised her on my own for the first three years of her life during a war Remus!" Sirius exclaimed angrily "She was my little girl the reason I lived I gave her to you because I knew that I had no other choice I knew you'd look after her" he spoke a little softer as he finished he knew that they shouldn't be fighting it wasn't going to solve anything.

"We need to think of her now" Remus said as he sat down on the bed.

"I know we will wait until after her Newts are over but I'm not leaving the Shack".

* * *

**_Thanks for all the feedback._**

**_Many thanks in this chapter to Jessica who helped me with some of the quoting for Sirius and Remus's meeting._**

**_I am aware that this doesn't follow the book or the film but seeming it's a fanfiction then please do not flame me after all seeming Sirius or Remus didn't have a daughter things are bound to be different and I thought that having them meet again before hand would be better as having it all trying to be thrown into the chapter when they finally get Pettigrew._**


	79. Chapter 78  The Quidditch Final

**Chapter 78**

The next morning the team walked in to the Great Hall together to great cheers from all except the Slytherins who jeered at them, even the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were applauding them. The team each sat down on the bench's and glared over at the Slytherin team. Jackie, Alicia, Angelina and Harry pushed their forks around their plates unable to stomach anything; even Fred and George were struggling compared to their usual standards.

"Come on team eat up we need to be full of strength today" Oliver urged them while he himself struggled to eat anything taking rather slow and painful gulps. Everyone was going to be at that match today and this was Oliver's final chance to win the Quidditch Cup as captain, his final match for the Gryffindor team and he wanted to go out with no less than a victory.

Breakfast seemed to pass far too quickly and the team unable to eat anymore stood up to follow Wood out to the pitch. They strode down to the stadium making their way inside the empty stadium taking in the empty pitch. No one said a word as they stood looking around the place until Oliver spoke up as the castle doors opened for the rest of the school to leave the grounds.

"Changing Rooms" he bellowed and the rest followed. Again once in the changing rooms silence filled the air as they changed into their scarlet Gryffindor robes, the time passing far too quickly for Jackie's liking as in what felt like moments Oliver spoke once more. "Ok it's time… Let's go".

* * *

They walked into the stadium and looked towards where they could see the sea of scarlet and gold banners made just for them and cheers filling the stadium "Go Gryffindor!", "Gryffindor for the Cup!" and "Fight Fight Gryffindor!" came the cheers from the crowd.

"And here are the Gryffindors!" Lee yelled from his commentary position next to Professor McGonagall "Potter, Johnson, Lupin, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley and Wood. Widely acknowledged as the best team Hogwarts has seen in a good few years". Boo's came from the Slytherin end of the stands as he spoke. "And here come the Slytherin team led by Captain Flint. He's made some changes in the line-ups and seems to be going for size rather than skill". Jackie looked around at the Slytherin team and knew that Lee had a point except Malfoy the Slytherin team were all enormous his tactics were surely to take out as many of the Gryffindors as possible not that it surprised Jackie this was Flint after all.

Jackie tuned back in as she heard Madam Hooch.

"Mount your broom's!" she spoke loudly "Three, two, one" and with that she blew her whistle fourteen brooms took to the air as the Bludgers, Quaffle and Snitch were released. Jackie flew straight at the Quaffle easily beating everyone else on her Firebolt.

"And it's Gryffindor in position Jackie Lupin of Gryffindor with the Quaffle easily beating the rest on her firebolt. She's heading straight towards the Slytherin goalposts, looking good Jackie! Argh no – Quaffle intercepted by Warrington, Warrington of Slytherin tearing up the pitch – Wham! – Nice Bludger work there by George Weasley, Warrington drops the Quaffle, it's caught by – Johnson, Gryffindor back in possession, come on, Angelina – nice swerve round Montague – duck, Angelina, that's a Bludger! – SHE SCORES! TENZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!' Lee roared pumping the air with his fist.

Angelina punched the air as Jackie and Alicia high fived each other from their brooms.

"Ouch" Angelina screamed as she was nearly thrown from her broom when Marcus Flint went smashing into her.

"BLOODY GIT!" Fred muttered.

"Sorry" Marcus said glaring at Angelina, "Sorry didn't see you there" he spoke.

'WHACK!' Fred hit the approaching Bludger straight at Flint's head his nose smashing into the broom handle and beginning to bleed, Fred flew towards him as they squared each other up.

"That will do!" Madam Hooch shrieked zooming in between them. "Penalty shot to Gryffindor for an unprovoked attack on their Chaser! Penalty shot to Slytherin for deliberate damage to their Chaser!"

"Come off it Miss!" Fred howled as Madam Hooch blew her whistle Alicia flew forward to take the penalty.

"Come on Alicia" Jackie mumbled to herself. "Come on Alicia!" she heard Lee's scream over the speaker silence descended on the crowd and Alicia prepared for the penalty. "YES! SHE'S BEATEN THE KEEPER! TWENTY-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

It was now Oliver's turn to be the hero Jackie watched on as she saw Flint waiting to take his penalty.

"'Course, Wood's a superb Keeper!" Lee Jordan spoke "Superb! Very difficult to pass — very difficult indeed — YES! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HE'S SAVED IT!" Jackie couldn't believe it.

* * *

Jackie snactched the Quaffle and raced towards the Slytherin goals determined Montague snatched the Quaffle from her grasp, the pair quickly getting into a tussle over the Quaffle. George was searching out a Bludger ready to send Montague's way no one mess with his girl like that!

"Gryffindor in possession, no, Slytherin in possession — no! Gryffindor back in possession and it's Jackie Lupin, Jackie Lupin for Gryffindor with the Quaffle, she's streaking up the field — THAT WAS DELIBERATE!"

Montague had swerved in front of her, and instead of seizing the Quaffle had grabbed her head. Jackie cart-wheeled in the air, managing to stay on her broom but she dropped the Quaffle as she desperately tried to stay on the broom and in the match. She heard Madam Hooch's whistle go.

"Penalty to Gryffindor" she called out. Jackie soared forward and took position in front of the goal. Silence filled the stadium.

"Come on Jackie" Jackie whispered to herself over and over she couldn't believe it when she watch ed the Quaffle leave her and go zooming past the Slytherin keeper.

"THIRTY-ZERO! TAKE THAT, YOU DIRTY, CHEATING —" Lee screamed

"Jordan, if you can't commentate in an unbiased way —"Professor McGonagall warned as she looked at Lee.

"I'm telling it like it is, Professor!" Lee commented. Harry was fending off Bludger after Bludger now as he soared above the rest. Lee was having a field day as he watched Harry avoid them.

"Ha haaa!" yelled Lee Jordan as the Slytherin Beaters lurched away from each other, clutching their heads as they collided after Harry's quick thinking . "Too bad, boys! You'll need to get up earlier than that to beat a Firebolt! And it's Gryffindor in possession again, as Johnson takes the Quaffle — Flint alongside her — poke him in the eye, Angelina! — it was a joke, Professor, it was a joke — oh no — Flint in possession, Flint flying toward the Gryffindor goal posts, come on now, Wood, save —!" Lee commented. It was too late though Marcus Flint had scored.

"BLOODY CHEATING F***!" Lee swore Professor McGonagall snatched the magical megaphone out of Lee's grasp. "Sorry, Professor, sorry! Won't happen again! So, Gryffindor in the lead, thirty points to ten, and Gryffindor in possession —" Lee spoke as he retook the megaphone.

* * *

"Rat!" Jackie shouted at Flint as he elbowed her out of the way as he tried to intercept the Quaffle. George promptly sent a Bludger his way.

"Nice Bludger there by the Weasley twin!" Lee commentated. The game was becoming even dirtier than the usual Gryffindor v Slytherin games the Slytherins adopting to any possible resort to stop the Gryffindors early lead.

George flying lower than his twin who was knocking Bludger's out of Harry's way stopped as he saw Bole hitting Alicia with his club.

"Sorry thought you was a bludger" he muttered.

"Git!" George shouted as he elbowed Bole in retaliation.

"Stop that now!" Madam Hooch shouted as she flew to separate them.

Jackie flew forward ready to take the penalty as Alicia composed herself again rubbing herself furiously were she had been hit. She took this one more confidently and scored it easily.

"Forty points to Gryffindor. Relying on Woods to save this one" Lee commentated as the Slytherins stood to take their own penalty. "And he saves spectacular save by Wood, And it's still Forty points to Ten!" Lee commentated boastfully.

* * *

_**Ok this is long so I thought I would split it into two parts. Here is the first bit.**_

_**Please review as it means a lot.**_

_**Happy St Patricks Day to all :D I got messaged by Oliver today on Twitter so happy right now. :D I'm on cloud 9.**_

_**All characters except Jackie Lupin belong to J K Rowling**_

_**Maybe more later depending on responses :P **_


	80. Chapter 79  Champions!

**Chapter 79**

Once normal play got underway again Jackie grabbed hold of the Quaffle and started towards the Slytherin goals quickly fireing a shot past the Slytherin keeper making it fifty ten to Gryffindor.

"And Lupin scores ten more points to Gryffindor who lead Fifty to Ten" Lee commented. Fred and George were now around Jackie, using their superb flying ability's to manage to keep their crossfires close to her side swooping around her their clubs raised in protection in case any Slytherins came after her in revenge. This wasn't to be the best move however as Derrick and Bole took advantage of their opposing Beaters absence and aimed both of the Bludgers at Wood they hit him one by one in the stomach. Jackie gasped as she watched him rolling over in the air completely winded as he tried to stay on his broom if they lost Oliver they were surely out of the game.

"Gits!" Fred and George muttered as they flew towards the Bludgers ready to send them straight at Derrick and Bole but before they could react Madam Hooch who was furious blew her whistle.

"YOU DO NOT ATTACK THE KEEPER UNLESS THE QUAFFLE IS WITHIN THE SCORING AREA!" she shrieked at the Slytherin pair "Gryffindor penalty!"

Angelina lined up and scored easily the Slytherin keeper going the completely wrong way in the attempt to block her.

But Warrington had the Quaffle and was heading straight towards the Gryffindor goals.

"Don't think so" Fred muttered to himself as he pelted a Bludger at the Slytherin chaser knocking the Quaffle from his hand. Alicia seized the Quaffle and put it straight through the goal. It was now Seventy points to ten The Gryffindors

"Seventy points to Ten to Gryffindor if Harry Potter catches the Snitch now the Cup is ours!" Lee bellowed excitedly through the microphone. The Gryffindors in the crowd were going wild with excitement especially as all eyes turned to Harry who must have spotted the Snitch as he was flying downwards heading straight at something as fast as he could. Boo's erupted around the stadium as Draco Malfoy grabbed hold of the end of the Firebolt as if he was trying to pull it back.

"You —" Harry bellowed. He went back to face the Snitch but it was too late it had disappeared out of sight.

"Slime-ball!" Jackie shouted.

"Cheating git!" the twins screamed as Madam Hooch blew her whistle.

"Penalty! Penalty to Gryffindor! I've never seen such tactics." Madam Hooch screeched as she flew to Draco.

"YOU CHEATING SCUM!" Lee Jordan was howling into the megaphone, dancing out of Professor McGonagall's reach. "YOU FILTHY, CHEATING B —" Jackie was sure that Lee was going to get the megaphone cophiscated and banned from commentating on any more matches but she was wrong. Professor McGonagall was so angry herself that she was shaking furiously.

* * *

When Alicia stepped forward to take the penalty she was so angry that she missed. The Slytherin crowd was starting to go wild and the team looked like they had a new breath of air after the Gryffindors had missed. Meanwhile the Gryffindor team had started to lose their momentum and Montague took his chance and scored.

"Slytherin in possession, Slytherin heading for goal — Montague scores —" Lee groaned. "Seventy-twenty to Gryffindor…"

While Harry battled with Malfoy in the air Angelina raced forward with the Quaffle she passed to Jackie who she saw ahead of her in clear space. Jackie flew forwards with her broom.

"Jackie Lupin with the Quaffle come on Jackie come on. Some brilliant work from Angelina Johnson to get the Quaffle to her" Lee commented. Jackie flew forward as she looked up ahead and saw the all the Slytherins except Malfoy flying towards her she knew they were going to attempt and block her as they would be able to keep track of the Firebolt otherwise. Jackie kept flying she would attempt to dodge them she wasn't going to let them bully her.

Just then Jackie heard their screams and watched with a smirk as she saw Harry sending the Slytherins scattering out of the way as he darted at them.

"Thanks Harry!" Jackie shouted as she scored to make it Eighty points to Twenty.

"SHE SCORES! SHE SCORES! Gryffindor leads by eighty Points to twenty!"

Their celebration was short lived as they watched in horror as Malfoy sped towards the Snitch.

"Go on Harry catch him!" Lee screamed through the megaphone, the rest of the Gryffindor team found themselves practically frozen as they watched him fly at Malfoy and knocking him out of the way.

"YES!" Harry screamed as he pulled out of the day throwing his hand in the air and waving the Snitch proudly in his hand the stadium erupted.

* * *

"Oh my god!" the three girls screamed tears in their eyes Oliver and the twins flew towards him.

"You did it you did it!" the twins and Oliver shouted Oliver engulfed Harry and was sobbing at this point the twins simply flew into them engulfing the toy boys as they crowded in on the hug next Alicia, Angelina and Jackie flew themselves at them a lot more gently then Fred and George had.

"We've won the cup! We've won the cup!" they cried sobbing just as Oliver had earlier as they engulfed in a large team hug and started to sink back to the ground as the euphoria started to sink in.

* * *

As they landed they were surrounded as Gryffindors invaded the pitch storming towards them.

"You did it you did it we've won the cup!" Fred and George looked up to see their older brother dancing around like a maniac so very Un-Percy like.

"You won it you guys were brilliant!" Ginny squeaked as she flung herself at the twins and Jackie. Fred lifted her into the air while George took the moment to crash his lips onto Jackie's and kiss her passionately.

"Oi Enough of that will you!" Jackie heard her father's voice she pulled away and flung herself into her dad's arms.

"You were amazing" Remus said as he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you couldn't of won it without Harry though" She said.

"We all won it you can't win without the rest of the team!" Harry told her as he broke away from Hagrid as Ron and Hermione finally made their way through the crowd to reach them they found themselves hoisted up onto the shoulders of the crowd and heading towards the stands were they could see it the enormous shiny cup standing waiting for them with Professor Dumbledore who was smiling at the team the team jumped down from the crowd and slowly made their way towards him. Oliver leading the way, then Harry before Jackie, Fred, George, Angelina and Alicia. Oliver lifted the cup high and found himself not wanting to let it go he held it aloft as the cheers rose.

"And Oliver Wood lifting the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor, Harry Potter is next to take the cup in his hands, what a seeker that kid is" Lee commentated. When it reached Jackie she smiled eagerly at it and held it high thankful that it wasn't as heavy thanks to the feather light charm placed upon it.

"Our turn" the twins exclaimed taking it from her together and raising it into the air.

* * *

_**Thanks to all my reviewers it means a lot that you take the time to read the story and to let me know what you think.**_

_**Up next - The Shrinking Shack**_

_**All characters except Jackie Lupin belong to J K Rowling.**_


	81. Chapter 80  The Shrinking Shack

**Chapter 80**

After the euphoria of winning the Quidditch Cup the Gryffindor common room had become into a much quieter zone the last few days as everyone studied furiously for their exams. Percy stayed glued to his desk in his head boy room as he studied hard for his NEWT's while Jackie, Alicia, Angelina and Lee studied in the library most days for their OWL's along with Oliver who was studying for his own NEWTS exams. Jackie looked up as she heard footsteps approaching their desk in the library.

"Hey" Fred and George greeted the others quite loudly as they sat down beside them at the large oak table.

"Shh" Jackie whispered "It's a library you have to be quiet" Jackie informed them they had never joined her and the others in the library before and she didn't think they had ever come there on their own either.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Lee asked puzzled.

"We can study to you know" George piped up. Jackie had to stifle a snort as she laughed at the idea.

"What's so funny?" Fred asked as he looked at her.

"Come on this is you two we are talking about" Oliver said before everyone got back down to studying.

* * *

Fred and George soon found themselves rather bored and peered over at Jackie's exam timetable, they soon noticed that numerous of her ten subjects had the same time listed.

"How is that even possible?" Fred exclaimed as he looked at it.

"I don't know" George answered his twin.

"What isn't possible?" Jackie asked rather annoyed at the interruption as she looked up from her Ancient Ruins book.

"Your exams have the same time" George stated,

"How is that even possible you can't be in two places at once" Fred said as he looked at her,

"Unless you're an identical twin" George finished as the twins smirked at each other. Jackie rolled her eyes at them.

"So?" the twins asked.

"It just is anyways seeming I was interrupted I think I'm going to go and find my dad I want to speak to him" Jackie said as she got up.

"We need to go prank anyway I feel like I've thrown the past half an hour of our life away" Fred said as they followed her out of the room and headed back to the common room.

* * *

When Jackie got to her dad's office he wasn't there he had been disappearing quite a bit the past week and Jackie was starting to have suspicions especially after what she had heard Harry tell him. That's when she found it the Marauders Map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" she said with a tap of her wand. "No it can't be" she whispered to herself as the map showed itself and she saw Peter Pettigrew appearing on the map in the boy's dormitory in Gryffindor tower. When she looked further down she was even more shocked when she saw who her dad's marking was by 'Sirius Black'. They were making their way out of the passageway that was directly under the Whomping Willow the one that the twins and Jackie had never ventured to because it was blocked. "Mischief Managed" Jackie spoke tapping the map again with her wand and rushing out of his room she was going to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

Making her way outside Jackie passed Draco, Crabbe and Goyle as well as Ron, Hermione and Harry as she made her way towards the Whomping Willow, her biggest trouble was going to be finding a way in. The second she got to its base it started to thrash about its branches starting to swing furiously Jackie had to keep jumping in an attempt to stop it from hitting to her. That was when it hit her this could be her way inside. When the next branch came she didn't jump but instead clung to its branch and trying to stay hold after it had winded her slightly from impact against her chest. Once she spotted the opening after a few circles she shut her eyes and let go as she fell from its branches and down the hole through its root's.

"Lumos" Jackie said as she held up her wand to find her way down the tunnel as darkness came over her. She soon found herself at some creaking stairs and realised that she must have made it to the Shrinking Shack that was where the passageway must take you. She made her way up the stairway and opened a door that led her into a large room with an old unmade bed she trembled as she realised this must be where Sirius Black had been hiding she couldn't believe that she had made her way there without the twins or her father without telling anyone I mean wasn't he supposed to be dangerous. While her head told her that it was dangerous her heart was telling her other things, if he was really as much a threat as they thought why would her dad be with him, that something must of got confused along the way after all she had seen Peter Pettigrew on the map. She sat in the corner of the room and waited anxiously thinking things over in her head as she waited.

"Nooo" she heard screams interrupting her from her thoughts "Let go!" she heard as the voice got closer she realised that was Ron screaming.

"Ron" she whispered jumping to her feet as the door was pushed open and she saw Ron being dragged in by his leg by a shaggy black dog Padfoot his leg bleeding. Jackie froze in fear as she knew that it was him.

"Get off him" she cried as she clung onto Ron who was shaking. Padfoot backed off and moved away from the pair.

"Jackie it's the grim we have to get out of here" Ron told her as he looked at her in a panic.

"It's not the Grim Ron" Jackie whispered in fear when she looked up she froze as she looked into the eyes of her real father who was now stood closely to them looking at them their eyes matching their dark wavy hair practically identical in style apart from Jackie's fell all the way down her shoulders and back.

"Jackie!" Sirius exclaimed "Oh how I have missed you come here" he said as he held out his arms and tried to grasp her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Jackie screamed in fear she felt Ron's hand pulling her back to his safety.

* * *

_**Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter. Please keep them coming it means a lot.**_

_**All characters except Jackie Lupin belong to J K Rowling.**_

_**Ok sorry for the long delay but fanfic net hasn't been letting me post this I had it ready Saturday morning. :(**_

_**Forgive me.**_


	82. Chapter 81  The Truth

**Chapter 81**

"Jackie please I can explain" Sirius begged her as he looked into her eyes and stepped closer to her.

"Explain what? Explain how you just attacked Ron? How am I supposed to trust a word you say!" Jackie cried out tears streaming down his face.

"I didn't mean to hurt him it wasn't him I was after" Sirius explained.

"Who were you after then?" Ron spat back.

"Jackie please listen I was after someone else I was after Peter Pettigrew!" Sirius exclaimed his voice was getting higher and it frightened her Jackie stepped back further away from him.

"An you thought that was me!" Ron shouted Jackie couldn't say a word.

"I'm trying to talk to my daughter!" Sirius shouted angrily at Ron.

"I'm Remus's daughter you gave me up!" Jackie screamed back at him tears were now streaking from her eyes at a rapid pace.

"Jackie please" Sirius pleaded. "And please give me your damn rat!" he spat at Ron.

"No!" Ron screamed clutching Scabbers closer to him Sirius moved to them and Jackie held her wand up and pointed it at him.

"No get back!" She screamed at him. Sirius stepped back and put his head in his hands wondering how he was going to get Jackie to listen to him and how he could get Pettigrew and get the truth discovered.

* * *

"Ron! Jackie?" Harry screamed as he saw them as he came rushing up the stairway with Hermione.

"Ron are you ok?" Hermione cried seeing the blood as she rushed to his side.

"The dog where is it?" Harry asked Ron and Jackie.

"Harry it's a trap, it's not a dog it's an Animagus!" Ron exclaimed pointing towards where Sirius was stood by the doorway the door swung shut and Sirius stepped out. Harry glared at Sirius as he strode towards them.

"Get away from us" Jackie screamed.

"If you want to kill them you will have to kill us too!" Hermione said as she stepped in front of Jackie.

"No only one will die tonight!" Sirius spat as he glared at the rat. Jackie flinched as none of them realised what Sirius was trying to explain to them.

"Then it will be you!" Harry screamed he ran at Sirius and grabbed him by the throat pushing him down to the floor.

"NO!" Jackie screamed. Harry was now on top of Sirius pointing his wand at his head he was shaking.

"Are you going to kill me Harry!" Sirius laughed.

"Expelliarmus!" Remus yelled as he ran inside the wand flew from Harry who was now looking over at his professor who nudged Harry out of the way and started to walk towards him.

"Well well Sirius looking rather ragged aren't we, finally the flesh reflects the madness within" Remus said as he stepped closer to him.

"Well you'd know all about madness within wouldn't you Remus!" Sirius spoke looking at his best friend and smirking. Remus moved closer to him and pulled Sirius to his feet the two of them hugged once more. "I found him, it's him!" Sirius cried.

"I know I understand" Remus told him.

"Let's kill him" Sirius spat.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why have you been meeting up with him behind my back? Protecting him after he came into the dormitories he could have killed me he could have killed Harry he hurt Ron!" Jackie screamed at Remus she was inconsolable by this point.

"Jackie please calm down let me explain" Remus begged her.

"No! I trusted you!" Hermione shouted at Remus "And all this time you've been his friend "He's a werewolf that's why he's been missing classes!" Hermione screamed.

"Hermione!" Jackie cried despite how upset she was at Remus she still loved him.

"How long have you known?" Remus asked stepping closer to her.

"Since Professor Snape set the essay" Hermione answered him.

"Well well well Hermione you really are the brightest witch of your age!" Remus said as he looked at her.

"Stop it!" Jackie screamed.

"Enough talk Remus!" Sirius cried as he walked around frustrated "Let's kill him!" he spat.

"Wait!" Remus shouted at him.

"I did my waiting 12 years of it in Azkaban!" Sirius screamed choking out his words emotionally. Harry stared at them while Jackie cried a million thoughts running through her head she didn't have a clue what was going on surely she could trust her dad though he wouldn't let Sirius be there with them if he was really capable of killing them.

"Fine kill him!" Remus told his best friend passing him the wand. "But wait one minute Harry has the right to know why".

"What?" Jackie choked confused.

"I know why! You betrayed my parent's! You're the reason they are dead!" Harry shouted walking towards them.

"No Harry it wasn't him, someone did betray your parent's but it wasn't him. It was somebody that until quite recently I believed to be dead!" Remus said honestly. That's when it hit Jackie.

"Who was it then?" Harry argued.

"Peter Pettigrew" Both Jackie, Sirius and Peter spoke. While Jackie's voice was quiet and in realisation as much speaking to herself as anyone else, Remus's was in explanation but Sirius spat the name out in venom.

"And he's in this room. Right now, come out come out Peter! Come out come out and play!" Sirius shouted as he wandered around he looked as if he was possessed.

* * *

"Expelliarmus!"Snape yelled disarming Sirius everyone turned to face him in shock.

"Oh Vengeance is sweet. How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you" Snape spat at Sirius wand pointed right at him.

"Sirius!" Remus spoke trying to explain. Sirius pointed the wand at him instead moving towards him.

"I told Dumbledore you was helping an old friend into the castle, and now here's the proof" Professor Snape spoke circling them. Remus was now right beside Sirius in front of the piano.

"Brilliant Snape! Once again you put your keen and penetrating mind to the task and as usual jump to the wrong conclusion! Now if you'll excuse us Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend to!" Sirius spat he was now within arm's length of Severus and looking at him menacingly.

"Give me a reason! I beg you!" Snape spat at him pointing his wand right into his neck Remus moved towards them ready to step in as the kids looked from one to another.

"Severus don't be a fool" Remus interrupted.

"He can't help it, it's habit by now!" Sirius shot back. Jackie couldn't help herself from thinking that at least that was one thing they agreed about their hate for the potions teacher.

"Sirius be quiet!" Remus warned.

"Go bite yourself Remus!" Sirius shouted out wand still pointed in his neck.

"Well listen to you two quarrelling like an old married couple." Severus spoke as he glared at them.

"Why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set!" Sirius spat back. Snape pointed his wand at him harder with much more force Sirius stepped back.

"I could do it you know! But why deny it the Dementors, they're so longing to see you". Snape spoke pushing him backwards "Do I detect a flicker of fear" he spoke Sirius was trembling now.

"Stop it!" Jackie cried sobbing.

"Ah yes Dementors kiss one can only imagine what that can be like to endure. It's said to be nearly unbearable to witness but I'll do my best" he spat continuing as he pushed Sirius back.

"Sirius please" Remus pleaded.

"After you!" Snape said and pointed the way out of the Shrinking Shack Harry started to move towards them and Snape gestured for the group to go in front of them.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted and the next thing Jackie was aware of Severus was in the corner of the room flat against the bed and not moving.

* * *

_**Thanks for all the reviews. Here's the next chapter hope you like it. **_

_**All characters except Jackie Lupin belong to J K Rowling. Apologies for their being no twins in this one they will be back in the next chapter.**_


	83. Chapter 82  Peter Pettigrew

**Chapter 82**

"Harry!" Hermione and Jackie gasped as they watched him go flying back.

"Harry what did you just do!" Ron exclaimed looking at his best friend.

"You attacked a teacher" Hermione said but Harry was having none of it and was pointing his wand between Sirius and Remus ready to use magic on them if he needed to so that he could get an answer.

"Come on explain" Jackie pleaded with Sirius and Remus looking between her real father and her dad.

"Tell me about Peter Pettigrew?" Harry demanded.

"He was at school with us we thought he was our friend" Remus tried to explain himself head shaking and bent slightly as he held onto the piano.

"No Pettigrew is dead" Harry spat back at them "you killed him" he pointed his wand directly to Sirius.

"But we saw him on the map Harry" Jackie argued although she was upset with her dad she knew that the map didn't lie and he was telling the truth.

"No he didn't!" Remus shouted as he ran in front of his best friend "I thought so too until you mentioned seeing him on the map" Remus pointed out.

"The map was lying then" Harry countered.

"The map never lies!" Sirius exclaimed "Pettigrew is alive and he's right there" he was pointing directly now at Scabbers in Ron's arms.

"Me! That's mental!" Ron exclaimed panicked.

"He doesn't mean you Ron" Jackie whispered trying to calm him despite her own uneasiness.

"No not you, your rat" Sirius pointed out his tone was getting angrier again as he spoke.

"Scabbers has been in my family for" Ron began but was cut off by Sirius.

"Twelve years curiously long life for a common garden rat! He's missing a toe isn't he!" Sirius shouted he was moving furiously towards Ron now.

"So what?" Ron argued.

"Ron just listen" Jackie pleaded.

"All that they could find of Pettigrew was his" Harry said as he started to see sense.

"Finger" Sirius cried out "the dirty coward cut it off so that everyone would think he was dead! And then he transformed into a rat" Sirius spat out he was getting closer to Ron now he flinched back. Jackie was near tears now as everything started to sink in.

"Show me" Harry said as he looked at Sirius. Sirius went for Ron trying to grab him from him Ron was holding onto Scabbers protectively. "Give it to him Ron" Harry told him.

"What are you trying to do to him!" Ron cried near tears at this point as Scabbers was taken from him "Scabbers! Leave him alone! Get off him!" Hermione clung onto him while Jackie was stood behind Harry tears streaming down her face.

Sirius placed Scabbers down on the piano Sirius and Remus aimed their wands at him firing at him as Scabbers attempted to escape he flung himself from the piano and scurried across the room as he attempted to escape through a hole the spell caught him and he started to transform as he cried out.

* * *

Meanwhile in the common room Fred and George walked down the stairway in the common room from their Dorm and saw that Jackie wasn't sat with the others.

"Where's Jackie?" George asked puzzled as he walked back into the common room with Fred after working away in their room on their latest project.

"No not seen her we thought she had come back and gone with you guys after we saw Remus leave a while ago" Lee told him.

"Why is everything ok?" Angelina asked the twins concerned.

"So she wasn't with her dad and you guys haven't seen her?" George started to panic.

"Georgie calm down I'm sure she's fine" Fred started to say.

"It's not fine Fred she's not here is she, no one has seen her since earlier and she's on her own with Sirius Black on the loose!" George exclaimed looking at his twin as he put his head in his hands.

* * *

As Remus and Sirius pulled him back Jackie, Harry, Ron and Hermione looked on in shock as they saw him still acting out like Scabbers as if he was unsure that he was now stood in front of them as Peter Pettigrew.

"Remus, Sirius my old friends" he cried out as he saw them and rushed towards them in an attempt to embrace them. The two pushed him back wands pointed at him and ready to strike.

Pettigrew turned seeing Harry and Jackie stood their behind him he looked at the two children of his best friends.

"Harry, Jackie look at you" he said "Jackie you look so much like Sirius, Harry you look so much like your father like James" he pointed out stepping towards them "we were the best of friends" he said.

"Get away from my daughter!" Remus shouted at him as he ran to move in front of Jackie who was stood behind Harry clinging on to him.

"How dare you speak to them how dare you!" Sirius spat snarling at him and chasing after him, "how dare you speak to Harry and talk about James in front of him!"

"You sold James and Lily to Voldemort didn't you?" Remus said as he looked at him angrily.

"I didn't mean to" Peter cried out pathetically "the dark lord you've no idea the weapons he possesses. Sirius what would you have done? What would you have done".

"I would have died I would have died rather than betray my friends" Sirius screamed "Instead I spent 12 years in prison not able to see my daughter not able to be there with her as she grew up!"

Peter ran away from them and towards Harry and Jackie clinging on to Harry and pushing the pair right back into a corner.

"Harry, James wouldn't have wanted me killed. Tell them to stop Jackie" he spoke as he clung to them. "Your dad, your dad would spare me" he whispered into Harry's ear Sirius and Remus ran to him pulling him back as he screamed "he would show me mercy!"

"You should have realised Peter that if Voldemort didn't kill you then we would, Together!" Sirius spat as he and Remus stood over him wands raised ready to strike him.

"No!" Harry and Jackie screamed.

"Harry this man is" Remus began as he looked back at him as Peter cowered.

"I know what he is, but we will take him to the castle" Harry spoke moving away from Jackie and closer towards Peter who fell to his knees.

"Bless you boy, thank you" he spoke.

"Get off!" Harry screamed "I said we'd take you to the castle that way the Dementors can have you!" Harry spat leaving Peter cowering at his feet shaking violently in fear.

* * *

**_Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter from within the Shrinking Shack._**

**_Next we will see Jackie and Sirius getting to know one another while the full moon comes out. _**

**_All characters belong to J K Rowling except Jackie Lupin._**


	84. Chapter 83  Full Moon

**Chapter 83**

As Jackie made her way out of the tunnel from the Shrinking Shack and back into the Hogwarts grounds in front of the others, a million and one thoughts ran through her head about what had just occurred and what had just happened. In such a short space of time she had met her real father again and found out that he wasn't a murderer like everyone thought. Her whole life had changed in this past year and she wasn't sure what to do she found herself wishing that George was with her and that he'd just hold her and not let go.

Once outside she walked down the small hill bank and stopped to contemplate what was going on. A few moments later she heard footsteps behind her then his voice, her father's voice not Remus but Sirius.

"You've turned out to be a beautiful young woman you know" he spoke softly as he looked at her and placed his arm on her shoulder in a hope that she wouldn't shake him off.

"Why did you take the blame for it, you could have been free I could have grown up with you, could have lived my life knowing who my real father was" Jackie cried tears rolling down her face "you abandoned me"

"Jackie please listen to me that was the hardest thing I had to do in my life, but I had to do it. I knew that they weren't going to believe me the order had already decided that it was me that I would actually do that to my best friend" Remus paused sadly before continuing. "I had no other choice if I had stayed you would have been taken from me they would have given you to my mother. I couldn't do that I couldn't have you live with them they hated me they would have hurt you so badly my family wasn't a nice one Jackie I couldn't do that to you".

"You know I've spent most of the year since I found out about you trying to hide from you, being absolutely terrified that you wanted to kill me and Harry next when all this time it had been a lie and the murderer had been around us for years" Jackie said. "It's strange you're a wanted man when all this time you are in fact completely innocent and probably one of the bravest people there is spending twelve years in…"

"Don't say it" Sirius shuddered "and it's ok now things will be different" Sirius spoke.

"But what about my dad, I know that you are my real father but it's him I've grown up with" Jackie spoke.

"I know he has, that's why I left you with him along with James he was my best friend I knew I could trust him to look after you and make sure no harm came to you. I wouldn't try to separate you I couldn't do that to you both. I want you both to come and live with me at Grimmauld Place" he explained.

"Wow" Jackie gasped she didn't know what else to say.

"You don't want to?" he asked her feeling dejected.

"No it would be good for us to talk about everything" Jackie replied as she looked at him just as Harry approached them.

"It's beautiful isn't it, I'll never forget the first time I walked through those doors it'll be nice to do it again as a free man" Sirius spoke looking at the castle and then nurning to Harry who was now stood beside himself and Jackie. "That was a noble thing you did back there Harry he doesn't deserve it"

"Well I just didn't think my dad would want his two best friends becoming killers. Besides dead the truth lies with him alive your free" Harry spoke Jackie turned to him and smiled softly she hadn't even thought about that herself. They could hear Peter Pettigrew mumbling as Remus dragged him out of the tunnel wand pointed on him ready to attack if he tried to escape.

"Turn me into a flobberworm, anything but the dementors" he cried "Ron haven't I been a good pet? You won't let them give me to the dementors, will you" he cried. Anger raised inside Jackie she truly hated him after what he had done her whole life had been a lie because of him.

"I WILL DRAG YOU TO THE DEMENTORS MYSELF IF I HAVE TOO!" Jackie screamed at him as she ran back up towards them.

"Sweet child please forgive me please surely you wouldn't want me.." Peter cried moving closer to her.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Remus yelled as he grabbed hold of Peter tightly and dragged him away. Jackie knelt down beside's Ron to check on him. Suddenly fear spread over her as she looked at the full moon coming out from behind the mountain side and then to her father.

"Remus please!" Pettigrew pleaded

"Dad!" she cried rushing towards him he was shaking his skin bulging vein's starting to show. "Dad no!" she cried as she held onto him tightly.

"Jackie stand back!" Sirius shouted protectively as he pushed her to the side and took hold of his best friend. "Remus my old friend. Have you taken your potion tonight?" he cried there was no reply. "You know the man you truly are, Remus! This heart is where you truly live! Here! This flesh is only flesh!" he screamed out Jackie began to cry as she watched her dad transforming screaming out as his body changed its form she had never ever seen this before.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted Jackie looked and saw Petergrew turning into a Rat.

"No!" Jackie cried as she watched him scurry away quickly.

"Harry!" Hermione cried pulling him back as he attempted to go after him. Jackie was looking at the scene in front of her in horror Sirius was struggling against Remus as he transformed her dad's scream's sent shivers down her spine.

"Remus! Remus! Run! Run!" Sirius screamed before he was thrown into the air. Remus now in his werefolf form was stood directly in front of Jackie.

* * *

"George!" Fred exclaimed as he spotted Jackie, Harry, Hermione and Ron. He looked in horror as he saw a black dog fighting with a werewolf.

"Oh my god!" George screamed as he started to race down.

"George!" Fred screamed running after his twin.

* * *

"Dad, dad please it's me your daughter and Harry, Ron, Hermione!" She cried out to him as she backed into the others.

"Nice doggy. Nice doggy!" Ron cried out as they crept back away from Remus who was getting closer.

"There you are, Potter!" Severus called out angrily as he made it out of the tunnel he was about to lecture the three of them when he suddenly turned and saw what it was the four kids were looking at.

Remus had reached them and struck out sending them flying his claws had struck Jackie's neck her and Hermione screamed out in fear as he stood over the five of them who were now lay back on the floor. Just then Sirius who had transformed into Padfoot dived on Remus and pushed him down. Harry helped Jackie to her feet as as the two fought and Padfoot moved in front of them protectively marking their territory. Snapes arms were held out holding the kids back and in a protective stance Jackie thought that this was quite weird seeming how he hated them. As they moved away behind a tree and down the slope slightly Jackie and Harry cried out.

"Sirius!" they ran after him.

"Come back here, Potter! Lupin!" he screamed but the two had already gone.

"Ron are you ok?" Fred asked his younger brother as the twins reached them.

"Jackie!" George screamed as he ran the direction Harry and Jackie had gone.

"George!" Fred screamed chasing his brother once more he wasn't bound to let his brother go after a werewolf alone.

* * *

As Jackie and Harry stopped they saw Padfoot on the ground hardly moving Harry flung a rock at Remus.

"Jackie! Harry!" George and Fred screamed as they reached them. George grabbed hold of Jackie and pulled her back into his arms as Remus moved back towards them.

"Dad it's me Jackie" Jackie cried pleadingly. Just then there was a howling and Remus raced towards it away from them.

"Sirius!" Jackie and Harry cried out worriedly as they saw him walking weekly he stumbled and transformed before he fell down the embankment. "Sirius!" they screamed again attempting to go after him but then Jackie stopped she couldn't choose to go after either one of them.

"I will go to Sirius" he spoke simply and raced down the hill.

"Dad!" Jackie cried out as she raced towards the way he had gone.

"Jackie you can't go after a werewolf!" George screamed.

"Are you mental!" Fred exclaimed as they raced after her.

"It's my dad I can't just leave him!" Jackie screamed as they rushed through the woods attempting to find him.

"Jackie look you're already hurt let's get you looked at and we will be able to speak to him again when he's transformed you could get hurt" George pleaded with her as he pulled her back to him.

"But George" she pleaded.

"Jackie please" George said as he took her into his arms she started to sob as she clung to him.

"What happened anyway? I mean you and Harry seemed worried about Sirius what is that about?" Fred asked her confused.

"Yeah I thought you would both be after killing him" George looked at her puzzled.

"Sirius didn't kill James and Lily nor did he kill Pettigrew it was all a set up!" Jackie cried out in frustration that Pettigrew had gotten away.

"Who did then? And how do you know all this" the twins asked confused.

"It was Pettigrew he isn't dead he's alive he's been pretending to be your brother's bloody rat all this time!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Scabbers!" the twins screamed in disbelief. Jackie opened her mouth to speak but felt herself starting to go dizzy her head spinning as the air around them got colder. They knew what was going on it was the Dementors hundreds of them.

"Jackie!" Fred and George screamed out as she collapsed into George's arms.

* * *

_**Thanks for the review here is the next chapter. Please keep reviewing as it inspires me and helps me write so the more reviews I get the quicker a chapter is likely to come.**_

_**All characters except Jackie Lupin belong to J K Rowling.**_


	85. Chapter 84  It's All Going To Be Ok

**Chapter 84**

In the hospital wing Harry, Jackie and Ron lay side by side, Hermione, Fred and George by their bedsides. Harry was being discharged, while Ron was moaning on about his leg Jackie was still sleeping. She had managed to get her colour back but hadn't woken up since she had fainted out by the lake.

"When will she wake up?" George asked Madam Pomfrey" as she walked over to them with another potion.

"She should wake up shortly I suspect she is catching up on the well-earned rest she deserves I'm tempted to give her some dreamless sleep potions so that she can sleep right through the night" Madam Pomfrey said.

"But everything's ok now" Fred said as he looked at her.

"Yes none of you need to worry anymore Sirius Black has been caught" she said as she looked at them.

"WHAT!" Harry, Ron and Hermione exclaimed Jackie woke up with a start and shot up in bed.

"What's going on Sirius? Dad?" she asked looking around at shock.

"Thank god you're awake" George said as he jumped out of his chair and showered her face with kisses.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Yes what did you mean Sirius has been caught?" Harry asked.

"Caught! He's not done anything it wasn't him it was Pettigrew!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Pettigrew is dead dear I think you may have hit your head" Madam Pomfrey said softly.

"It's true it wasn't black it was Pettigrew" Harry shouted.

"It's alright dears he's been caught we know that you are very confused" she spoke softly by now Professor Snape had made his way over with the minister he was looking at them all quite smugly now.

"we are not confused they have the wrong man tell them Professor!" Harry exclaimed.

"Clearly confunded all of them I saw and heard what happened with my own eyes" Professor Snape spoke.

"Why are you lying that's my father he didn't do it!" Jackie screamed tears running down her face.

"Calm down dear" Madam Pomfrey spoke as she rushed over to her bedside.

"But he didn't do it" Jackie cried she had only just found him and discovered the truth she was about to have the chance to get to know him and it was going to be taken away.

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore" Jackie spoke a short while later as he walked by after instructing Harry and Hermione on their task.

"Yes Miss Lupin how are you feeling?" he asked her kindly as he took a seat in between her and Ron. "Mr Weasley is your leg ok?" he asked putting his hand on it Ron groaned and Professor Dumbledore quickly moved his arm away.

"He didn't do it Professor it wasn't Sirius you know I wouldn't lie about this, I thought that he was guilty of it all as well but I saw with my own eyes that it wasn't him" she spoke as tears rolled down her face once more.

"I believe you Miss Lupin however getting the others to believe will be a hard task however don't you worry" he said as he tapped his own time turner and winked at her.

"Thank you Professor" Jackie spoke a smile lighting up her face as she realised why the Professor had asked to speak to Harry and Hermione alone and why they had not returned to see Ron.

"What are you smiling about?" George asked her confused "not that it's bad because I'm glad to see you smile" George spoke as he kissed her.

"Smiling and laughter are the best remedy in the world" Fred added as he looked at her.

"Don't let Poppy hear you say that Mr Weasley" Professor Dumbledore spoke before he got up and left the four of them alone.

The second Harry and Hermione arrived back Jackie looked at them.

"Did you manage it?" she asked them Harry was a little confused to how she knew unaware that she had her own time turner.

"Yes it's going to be just fine" Hermione said satisfied as she sat down by Ron's bedside.

"Seriously what are you lot going on about?" Ron asked looking between the two girls.

"Ron this is girls you will probably never know" Fred commented.

"That and he's not got a brain big enough to work out anything" George chipped in.

"Oi!" Ron exclaimed as he looked at George.

"We love you really Ronniekins!" the twins said as they flashed him their trademark Weasley Twin grin.

* * *

The next morning Jackie had woken up feeling better than ever Madam Pomfrey discharged her from the wing and the first thing she did was make her way to her dad's office. That's when she found him packing up his trunk.

"Dad!" she exclaimed in shock "What are you doing? Why are you packing!" she exclaimed.

"I am leaving" he spoke simply he felt terrible for what had happened and at the fact that he had hurt her even though it was only slightly.

"What dad this is nothing you can't leave!" Jackie cried out as she rushed to his side.

"I could have hurt you a lot worse Jackie and in either case I shouldn't of even done that to you" he said as he touched the slight markings on her neck.

"I'm fine I understand dad that wasn't you, you can't control yourself when you're like that" Jackie spoke.

"I should have taken my potion Jackie" he argued.

"You had other things to think about. Please don't go" she pleaded.

"I have to go Jackie. Professor Snape notified the Slytherins this morning it's only a matter of time before the parents and the board write in to complain so I resigned from my post" he told her as he put his arm around her and shoulders.

"I hate him I really do! First he tries to get Sirius taken down knowing that it was Peter and now he's done this to you! He really needs to get over the fact that you, James and Sirius were all better than him!" she exclaimed Sirius couldn't help but laugh.

"It's ok beside it's been a tough year and now I can go and catch up with our good friend Padfoot I will be looking after him after all" he said with a wink.

"Oh thank you dad I promise I will write and as soon as the exams are over and school is out I will see you at Kings Cross" she said with a smile as she hugged him.

"I'll be waiting" he said as he stroked her hair softly.

* * *

_**Thanks for the reviews. :)**_

_**And here is another chapter. I am on a roll with my writing at the moment so I didn't want to stop. I'm working on the next one the second this is posted. :)**_

_**Happy reading all characters except Jackie Lupin belong to J K Rowling. :)**_


	86. Chapter 85  OWLS

**Chapter 85**

The final day of the School year had arrived it was the day when Fred, George and Jackie as well as Alicia, Angelina and Lee would be finding out their Owl results. Percy had already opened his Newt's result and found out that he had passed all of his N.E.W.T.S. with Outstanding.

"I'm so nervous what if I failed" Jackie spoke as she ran her fingers across the envelope debating what to do.

"Just open it or I will!" Fred exclaimed as he tore open his own envelope.

"We will go first" George told her as he flashed his famous smile her way and tore into his own envelope just like Fred had done his.

"So?" Lee asked as he looked at them.

"I got E in Charms, O in D.A.D.A and A in Transfiguration" Fred spoke

"Nice" George smirked "I got E in charms, O in D.A.D.A and an E in Potions!" George exclaimed rereading the last part.

"Are you serious you got an E in Potions?" Fred exclaimed.

"What about the rest of your results?" Jackie exclaimed in horror as she looked at them.

"They weren't that bad just P's" the twins exclaimed looking at her.

"Yeah come on smartie open yours" Fred said as he looked at her.

"I'm sure you have done perfect" George told her knowingly Jackie nervously tore into the envelope.

"So how have you done?" George asked as she starred at the page in shock.

"Well I got an O in Ancient Ruins, an O in Arithmacy, O in Astronomy, O in Magical Creatures, O in Charms, O in D.A.D.A, E in Divination, O in Herbology…" Jackie began.

"Bloody hell!" Fred exclaimed,

"Shhh Fred she isn't done yet!" George exclaimed nudging his twin.

"O in History of Magic, O in Muggle Studies, O in Potions and O in Transfiguration" Jackie smiled still in shock.

"Merlin's beard Jackie that's like 11 O's and an E!" George exclaimed.

"There must be some mistake" Jackie said in shock.

"No sugar you're just a genius your my little bookworm" George laughed as he kissed her.

* * *

At the feast the conversations had moved from Gryffindor's victory in the House Cup mainly thanks to the Quidditch Cup win and about the Quidditch World Cup that was taking place in the summer.

"I can't believe we won't get to see you next year Oliver" Jackie said as she looked at him sadly.

"I know we will have to find a new keeper" said Fred.

"Don't remind me guys" Angelina spoke as she cuddled in to Oliver's side.

"Well how about it Ron up for being keeper!" George exclaimed as he looked over at his little brother and winked.

"I don't know how you two can be so upbeat after your disgraceful results Mum will be so disappointed in the two of you after all me and Bill both got perfect marks in everything and Charlie did good as well" Percy interrupted pompously as he walked over.

"Yeah Perce" George muttered rolling his eyes.

"Nice badge" Fred exclaimed winking at him as the others burst into fits of laughter.

* * *

The next afternoon the Hogwarts Express pulled into King's Cross Station on what was now a warm summer's day in London.

Jackie kissed George happily as they stepped off and waited for Fred.

"Dad!" Jackie exclaimed as she ran to him the second she saw Remus stood with the Weasleys "I got 11 O's and an E in Divination"

"That's fantastic Jackie!" Remus said as he hugged her he was so proud of her that she had done so well despite everything that had gone on but he had never doubted that she would do well.

"Great now mum's going to ask us" Fred whispered to George but thank fully before Molly or Arthur could ask Percy walked forward.

"Mother guess what I got O's in all of my N.E.W.T.S im bound to get the perfect job in the ministry now" Percy spoke pompously. Fred and George again rolled their eyes at their brother as did Ron.

"At least it stopped the two of you having to answer" Ginny whispered to them.

"She's right you know" Jackie said as she walked back to them as Molly was hugging Percy tightly as she beamed with excitement at his great news.

"I'm so proud of you Percy always knew that you would do just brilliantly you're such a hard worker" she spoke proudly "now boys how about the two of you?" Molly asked looking directly at the twins.

"Well I got an E, a O and a A" Fred told her,

"And ?" she asked expecting him to finish.

"He didn't get anything else mother neither did George" Percy spoke pompously.

"Percy!" Arthur warned.

"Really boys three O.W.L.S each is this true!" Molly exclaimed in horror.

"Molly dear let's not cause a scene now" Arthur said as he noticed the crowds.

"We will talk about this when we get home boys" Molly spoke seriously.

"Come on Jackie let's get back after all we have a new home to go to" Remus told her as he smiled.

"I love you George ill Owl you" she said as she kissed him.

"Love you too and I'll owl back if mum hasn't killed me" George laughed kissing her back before he watched her leave in the other direction.

* * *

"Jackie!" Sirius exclaimed the second that her and Remus stepped inside Grimmauld place. Sirius was shocked when the next thing he knew she had rushed over to him and threw her arms around him. Remus smiled at the scene in front of him he knew that the three of them could work everything out together and be their own family.

"I'm so glad you managed to escape I thought that you was going to die" Jackie cried as she hugged him.

"No I'm perfectly fine so how did you do on your O.W.L.S Remus told me all the subjects you were doing that must have been hard work" he said as he stepped back and looked at her with a smile.

"I got 11 O's and 1 E!" Jackie told him as she showed him the parchment her results had come on.

"Merlin's beard Remus did I hear her right! I think a celebration is in order don't you" he spoke with a smile.

"I think that's exactly what is in order" Remus said as he walked over to join them and wrapped his arm around Jackie's shoulder as the new family made their way into the dining room arm in arm.

* * *

_**Thanks for the reviews again here is the next chapter more tomorrow with the goings on at Grimmauld Place and the twins causing mischief at the Burrow.**_

_**All characters except Jackie Lupin-Black belong to J K Rowling. **_


	87. Chapter 86  Molly's Rage

**Chapter 86**

A week had passed since they had broken up for the holidays and Jackie woke up bright and early in the large double bed that she had in one of the bedrooms at Grimmauld Place she wasn't used to this she had always been used to having her small bedroom at home with Remus and then her single bed in her shared dormitory at Hogwarts. She set down at her desk and glanced over the last letter she had received from George before she took her Quill.

_'Georgie,_

_I hope that your mum has stopped shouting at you by now, as much as I believe that you have could have done better in your exams I know that you are actually really bright and I trust that if you put your mind to it yours and Fred's dream of having a joke shop could become reality. How are the inventions coming along? Have you found a target for your Ton-Tongue Toffee yet? _

_It's been ok here we have been doing a lot of talking the three of us or just me and Sirius getting to know one another. I haven't seen dad this happy in ages I'm glad that he has one of his best friends back. I think you would love to meet Sirius you can tell he was probably the most mischievous out of the Marauder's in fact I think he is just like you and Fred. We wrote to Harry the other day we are hoping that he will be able to pop down but from what Ron told you guys I'm not going to hold my breath hopefully he will be able to come to the Quidditch World Cup with us all._

_When are Charlie and Bill arriving home? Are they just coming up before the World Cup or are they going to spend a bit longer back at home. _

_Love and Miss you._

_Jackie xxxxx'_

Once she finished the letter she placed it in the envelope and walked over to Snowy patting her owl before sending her off to the Burrow once more.

"Morning" Sirius called to her from the living area as she walked downstairs.

"Morning" she answered as she walked into him "dad not up yet?" she asked him.

"No he's still fast asleep" he spoke as he patted the space next to him for her to sit down. "So how did you sleep?" he asked her.

"Great thanks, it's nice to go to sleep in a nice comfy bed and not have to worry about anything" she replied.

"I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to frighten you" he told her honestly.

"It's ok I know you didn't it wasn't you're fault that everything got twisted so that you look like the guilty party. I just wish we had managed to get hold of Pettigrew so you didn't have to be in hiding still" she answered.

"It's ok at least you are here with me now" he answered wishing that he could hold her but not wanting to over step his mark. Seeing this Jackie took his lead and leant into him leaning against him so that he could support her as she rested her head on his shoulder as she starred at the wall.

"Why is your face all burnt out?" she asked him curiously.

"Your grandma did that after I ran away to live with James such a pleasant woman she was" he told her "such a family of pureblood fanatics they are all of them were Slytherin until I got placed in Gryffindor" Sirius told her.

"It's a good job I followed in your footsteps then. I can understand now why you did what you did and I'm grateful" Jackie spoke softly.

* * *

"Snowy!" George exclaimed jumping to his feet and rushing to the window as he saw the owl fly to towards them. "Hello Snowy" he spoke as he petted her before she flew off to towards Hermes and Errol.

"Another love letter from Jackie" Fred snickered.

"Shut up Fred" George replied as he went to go upstairs to read it in private however Fred decided to follow him anyway.

* * *

"So when are you off to that boyfriend of yours then?" Sirius asked Jackie as they waited for Remus to finish making lunch.

"In the next few weeks I'm not sure yet depends when Molly has finished shouting at him and Fred about their O.W.L.S" Jackie told him.

"Well they did only get three Jackie" Remus chirped up.

"When did you get so serious Remus" Sirius shot back with a smirk Jackie smiled.

"They are really clever though dad and I do actually believe that they can have a successful joke shop" Jackie told him.

"Agh men after my own mind, pranks" Sirius said as he started to remember his Hogwarts days.

"Yeah you should have seen some of the stuff they have done and a lot of it thanks to your map I absolutely loved that thing" Jackie giggled.

"JACKIE! Aren't you supposed to be a prefect!" Remus exclaimed

"What? Besides I didn't join in on the prank I just used the map a few times" Jackie answered her dad.

"Relax Remus it's no harm really just think about what we got up to" Sirius spoke as he walked over to Remus who was now stood still rather than looking at what he was doing.

* * *

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY GET UP HERE NOW!" Molly's scream from upstairs startled the twins as they sat with Ron and Ginny playing Wizard Snap. They glanced at each other wondering what on earth they were in trouble for now when they were interrupted again by Molly's screams "GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW OR YOU WON'T BE GOING TO THE WORLD CUP AND JACKIE WON'T BE COMING TO STAY EITHER!" the twins jumped to their feet and ran upstairs and looked at their mother.

"Yes?" George asked timidly as they stepped in and saw her stood their her face looking like it was about to explode.

"What on earth are these?" she asked holding up the ordering forms that they had been working on in preparation to use with their products once they got back to Hogwarts.

"Order forms" Fred stated simply.

"And why on earth do you have order forms for!" Molly screeched.

"To sell our products" George spoke.

"Yeah we can make loads of money at school that way" Fred spoke.

"NO WAY! YOU BOYS ARE NOT SELLING ANYTHING AT SCHOOL!" Molly exclaimed "And what do you mean by your products?" she asked them inquisitively,

"the one's we have been working on. Mum like we said we are going to have our own joke shop and it's going to be really successful that's what we have been trying to tell you we don't need our O.W.L.S" the twins spoke. Molly was about to explode she was so angry.

"BOYS I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK YOU NEED TO BUCKLE DOWN IN SCHOOL YOU WILL HAVE NO SUCCESS IN YOUR LIFE WHEN ALL YOU WANT TO DO IS PRANK PEOPLE! A JOKE SHOP WILL NOT WORK WHY CAN'T YOU BE LIKE PERCY!" she screamed her face bright red before the boys could react she grabbed the order forms and raced from the room the twins quickly ran downstairs following her passing Ron and Ginny who had been listening.

"Mum!" the twins shouted but watched as she threw the order forms down onto the floor and screamed.

"INCENDIO!" she shouted and with the flick of her wand the order forms started to burn the twins could only watch open mouthed as they burned to a crisp.

* * *

_**Thanks for the reviews.**_

_**Here is the next chapter sorry it's not very good I was stuck.**_

_**All characters except Jackie Lupin Black belong to J K Rowling.**_


	88. Chapter 87  Meeting Bill

**Chapter 87**

A few weeks later Jackie was getting ready to go over to the Weasley's where she was going to spend a week before they went to the World Cup.

"Jackie are you going to come down before you leave!" Remus shouted up the stairs of Grimmauld Place.

"Coming dad!" She shouted as she grabbed her hand bag and snowy "Can one of you get my things" she asked as she rushed down the stairs.

"Sure" Remus said laughing at his daughter as he cast a spell to make her luggage land directly by the fire place ready for her to floo to the Burrow once the twins arrived.

"Thanks" Jackie said as she leaned over and kissed his cheek before she rushed into the living room where Sirius was sat and took a seat beside him as she waited for the twins to arrive.

"So I finally get to give my daughter's boyfriend a good talking to eh?" Sirius said as he looked at her.

"Please don't" Jackie pleaded as she looked at him.

"Relax I won't do as long as he doesn't hurt you. As if he does that I'd have to kill him!" Sirius spoke just then there was a pop as George arrived followed by Fred and then Arthur arrived.

"Kill who?" George asked.

"I think he was probably talking about you" Fred said as he looked at his twin.

"Only if you hurt my daughter here. It's good to meet you by the way. Feels like I know you already the way she goes on about you" Sirius said as he walked over to greet George and the others.

"Shut up" Jackie blushed red as she listened to him.

"Awww someone embarrassed Jackie don't worry George is the same" Fred answered her with a wink only to receive an elbow to the chest from his brother.

"Boys!" Arthur warned.

* * *

"Jackie dear it's so good to see you" Molly greeted her as she hugged the young girl once she arrived at the Burrow with the twins and Arthur.

"It's good to see you too Mrs Weasley" Jackie answered her.

"I've told you love it's Molly now I'm going to go finish the tea why don't you go outside for a bit it's a lovely day out" she said as she looked at her.

"Sure" Jackie smiled she felt George's arm wrap around her and begin to lead her outside.

"Fred, George you should go and De-Gnome the garden after all you are still serving your punishment remember" Molly scolded.

"But mum Jackie's just arrived" the twins whined.

"Go on or you won't be joining the others for the World Cup!" Molly warned them as she glared at them the twins frowned and followed Jackie outside.

"Don't worry ill help we will get it done quicker that way" Jackie told them once she stepped outside she saw Charlie battling with a tall red head with long hair tied back in a ponytail she realised that it must have been Bill. Charlie saw her and waved over; Bill turned around and smiled as he followed Charlie over to the twins and George's girlfriend.

"You must be Jackie I'm Bill Weasley must say I've heard a lot about you" Bill greeted her as he held out his hand to her.

"I've heard a lot about you too" Jackie answered him with a smile.

"So we have been working on more inventions since mum found out" George told his girlfriend as he pulled a Gnome up ready to throw.

"We just need to think up some new order forms" Fred piped up as he grabbed the Gnome and sent it flying over the hedge.

"But what if she finds out?" Jackie asked.

"She won't" the twins spoke as they looked at her.

"How's it going need some help" Charlie and Bill shouted over with a smirk as they plonked themselves down on the grass and watched.

"Jackie!" Ginny suddenly screamed as she rushed over towards her and hugged her.

"Hey Ginny" Jackie smiled as she hugged the younger girl back.

"I'm so glad you're here and with Hermione joining us soon it won't just be me around the house with all of these" Ginny said pointing to her brothers.

"Oi!" Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Ron shouted over as they looked at her.

"Will you lot keep it down out there!" Percy shouted from his bedroom window "I'm trying to do my report!" he warned.

"Oh shut up Percy we are only having a little fun" Fred answered him.

"Yeah Percy live a little instead of being such a bore!" George shouted up to him.

"I'm sure mum would love to hear that you know that you're supposed to be de-gnoming the garden I don't call laughing and joking being on her list of punishments" he added pompously before he shut the window and was gone.

"I wish he'd just go and live at the ministry if all he's going to do is moan" Ron said rolling his eyes towards the direction of Percy's room.

"Now Ron I know he needs to have a bit more fun but there's no need for that" Bill answered as he tried to keep the peace between his family once more.

* * *

After a large dinner and an evening spent playing games everyone made their way upstairs after Molly told everyone to turn in for the night.

"I love you" George told Jackie as he stood by Ginny's bedroom door.

"I love you too Georgie" Jackie answered as she kissed him just then George poked his head out and looked at him.

"Oi come on Georgie that's enough kissing" Fred shouted to him as he waved down at him.

"Sorry Fred can never get enough" George answered as he kissed his girlfriend again one more time before rushing up to join his twin. Jackie smiled as she walked in to Ginny's room to join the younger Weasley.

* * *

_**Thanks for all the reviews here's the next chapter, Enjoy. :)**_

_**All characters except Jackie Lupin Black belong to J K Rowling.**_


	89. Chapter 88  TonTongue Toffee

**Chapter 88**

At the Wesley's Jackie and sat with Molly, Charlie and Bill in the kitchen after the twins and Ron had left with Arthur to collect Harry from the Dursley's house.

"Mum why can't me and Jackie have gone with them to get Harry?" Ginny asked her mother she had been really excited about seeing Harry again and was looking forward to spending some time with him at the World Cup.

"Because we are going to get Hermione and then we need to go into the village and collect a few things" Molly said as she turned around to face her daughter. "Now come on get your coats and we will be off" she told them with a smile before looking at the oldest two boys. "Look after the house will you and remember Percy is just upstairs doing his report don't make too much of a noise will you" she told them.

"We won't mum" Bill added as he looked at her, Molly was oblivious to the eye rolling that Charlie was giving his older brother. Percy had spent most of his time outside of work upstairs working on his report.

* * *

Instead of finding himself in the Dursley's living room Fred found himself pushing against another body in the pitch black.

"Ouch! Fred no go back, go back, there's been some kind of mistake – tell George not to…" he heard his dad speak to him and could briefly see him in the dark as his twin flew into his side coming to a crashing holt as he pushed Fred into Arthur once more. George looked at the two of them confused. "Ouch! George no there's no room, go back quickly and tell Ron"

"Maybe Harry can hear us dad" Fred spoke

"Maybe he'll be able to let us out" George finished for his twin. The three Weasley's started to hammer on the wall.

"Harry? Harry can you hear us?" they shouted out and continued to do so in hope that Harry would be able to answer them, they didn't just want to rescue Harry but the twins also had a little surprise for Dudley that they were eager to use.

"Mr Weasley can you hear me?" the trio suddenly heard Harry's voice Arthur turned to the twins his hand over his mouth.

"Shh" he whispered.

"Mr Weasley its Harry the fireplace has been blocked up you won't be able to get through there" Harry spoke.

"Damn!" said Mr Weasley's voice. "What on earth did they want to block up the fireplace for?"

"They've got an electric fire," Harry explained from the other side of the wall.

"Really?" said Mr Weasley's voice excitedly. "Eclectic, you say? With a plug? Gracious, I must

see that…Let's think…ouch, Ron!" Arthur exclaimed intrigued as Ron bumped into the back of George who proceeded to bump into Fred who then bumped into his father.

"What are we doing here? Has something gone wrong?" Ron asked them puzzled.

"Oh no Ron! No, this is exactly where we wanted to end up." Fred spoke sarcastically.

"Yeah, we're having the time of our lives here," George added as he looked at his younger brother.

"Boys, boys…" said Mr Weasley vaguely as he looked at his sons. "I'm trying to think what to do…Yes…only way…Stand back, Harry." Arthur spoke the twins and Ron looked at their dad confused as to what he was about to do.

"Wait a moment!" he bellowed at the fire. "What exactly are you going to -" They heard Harry speak as they saw their dad point his wand and then a large Banging noise followed as down came the wall and the three red heads shot through into the living room.

"That's better Ah - you must be Harry's aunt and uncle!" Arthur spoke as he looked at them while brushing down his robes. Fred and George looked up at the two in distaste as they brushed down their own robes their glare was shared by The Dursleys who seemed to be scowling at the Weasleys.

"Err - yes - sorry about that," said Mr Weasley, lowering his hand and looking over his shoulder

at the blasted fireplace. "It's all my fault. It just didn't occur to me that we wouldn't be able to get out at the other end. I had your fireplace connected to the Floo Network, you see - just for an afternoon, you know, so we could get Harry. Muggle fireplaces aren't supposed to be connected, strictly speaking - but I've got a useful contact at the Floo Regulation Panel and he fixed it for me. I can put it right in a jiffy, though, don't worry. I'll light a fire to send the boys back, and then I can repair your fireplace before I Disapparate." Arthur spoke the twins rolled their eyes while Ron looked like he was about to fall asleep as their dad told his story it wasn't the first time they had heard it. "Hello, Harry!" said Mr Weasley brightly. "Got your trunk ready?"

"It's upstairs," said Harry, grinning back.

"We'll get it," said Fred at once he hadn't seen Dudley and he was sure he must be upstairs this was the perfect chance for him and George to find him besides they did know where Harry's room was. George followed his twin out of the room winking at Harry as they left snickering.

* * *

Over at Hermione's house Molly was sat having a cup of tea with Mr and Mrs Granger while Jackie, Ginny and Hermione helped Hermione with the last of her things upstairs.

"Who's that?" Jackie asked as she saw a poster on the wall of Hermione's bedroom.

"That's Brad Pitt he's an actor" Hermione told her.

"Well he's very good looking" Ginny giggled as she looked over at it.

"So he does theatre then?" Jackie asked Hermione. Although she did Muggle Studies they hadn't looked at the celebrity world.

"No he does film I'll have to take you to a cinema some time so we can watch one of his movies or I will invite you both here to watch a DVD" Hermione said as she looked at the two purebloods.

* * *

"Ah, right," Arthur spoke once Fred and George had arrived back into the room with Harry's trunk. "Better get cracking then." By this time Fred and George had spotted Dudley and their faces had turned into identical grins. "Incendio!" he spoke as he threw the Floo powder inside the fire throwing it onto the flames turning it emerald and its flames becoming larger. "Off you go then, Fred,"

"Coming," said Fred. "Oh no - hang on -" Fred and George watched with a smirk on their faces as the bag of Ton-Tongue Toffee fell from Fred's pocket. Fred scrambled onto the floor picking up the sweets but remembering to leave one close to where Dudley was standing before he waved at the Dursley's cheerily a smirk lighting up his face. "The Burrow!" he shouted and with that Fred flooed back to the Weasleys.

"Right then, George you and the trunk next" Arthur spoke.

George and Harry grabbed hold of Harry's trunk putting it onto its side to make it easier for George to take back to the Burrow in the Floo Network. "The Burrow!" George exclaimed taking one last look to see if Dudley had picked up the Ton-Tongue Toffee yet relieved to have spotted that he was picking it up off the floor.

* * *

When George landed back into the Weasley house Fred was sat around the table with Bill and Charlie waiting for him.

"Did he eat it?" Fred asked him eagerly.

"He was just picking it up when dad made me Floo back" George told his twin before Ron came out of the flames landing on his backside as he did.

"Did you see it Ron has Dudley eaten that sweet yet?" the twins asked him eagerly.

"What sweet?" Ron asked them confused.

"Obviously not" Fred said as he looked at him.

"What did you guys give him?" Bill, Ron and Charlie asked as they looked at the twins.

"Ton-Tongue Toffea" George said a large grin lighting up his face.

"Mum will kill you if she finds out" Bill said.

"Yes but she isn't going to" Fred laughed.

"What will it do anyway?" Ron asked.

"Seeming Harry and Dad aren't back I'm guessing that right about now Dudley will have about a five or six foot tongue" Fred answered Ron burst into laughter.

The second Harry landed on his feet at the Burrow the twins had surrounded him.

"Did he eat it?" said Fred excitedly, holding out a hand to pull Harry to his feet.

"Yeah What was it?" Harry replied

"Ton-Tongue Toffee, George and I invented them, and we've been looking

for someone to test them on all summer…" Fred told him the whole kitchen exploded with laughter

"How're you doing, Harry?" Charlie spoke as he walked over to Harry to greet him, Bill also standing up to introduce himself while Ron and the twins couldn't control their laughter.

* * *

They were interrupted by a popping noise and when Fred turned around he could see his dad stood behind George he was looking redder and angrier than the twins had ever seen him.

"That wasn't funny Fred!" he shouted. "What on earth did you give that Muggle boy?"

"I didn't give him anything just dropped it…It was his fault he went and ate it, I never told him to." Fred said grinning deviously.

"You dropped it on purpose!" roared Mr Weasley. "You knew he'd eat it, you knew he was on a diet"

"How big did his tongue get?" George asked his dad eagerly.

"It was four feet long before his parents would let me shrink it!" Roared Arthur again the twins, Bill, Charlie, Harry and Ron all burst into fits of laughter.

"It isn't funny!" Arthur shouted "That sort of behaviour seriously undermines wizard Muggle relations! I spend half my life campaigning against the mistreatment of Muggles, and my own sons…"

"We didn't give it to him because he's a Muggle!" said Fred indignantly cutting his father off.

"No, we gave it to him because he's a great bullying git," said George. "Isn't he, Harry?"

"Yeah, he is, Mr Weasley," said Harry earnestly as he looked at Arthur.

"That's not the point! You wait until I tell your mother…" Arthur shouted but was cut short when the door opened.

"Tell me what?" Molly asked as she stepped into the kitchen, Ginny, Hermione and Jackie stepping into the kitchen behind her she eyed her husband in anticipation of his response before she spotted sight of Harry. Fred and George gulped sheepishly hoping that their dad wouldn't really tell her what had happened. "Oh hello, Harry, dear," she said, spotting him and smiling. Then her eyes snapped back to her husband "Tell me what Arthur?" she asked.

* * *

_**Thanks for your feedback guys it really means a lot.**_

_**Next up:**_

_**Molly's Reaction to the Ton-Tongue Toffee Incident**_

_**Journey to the Quidditch World Cup**_

_**The Quidditch World Cup**_

_**The Death Eaters Arrival**_

_**Oh also I am putting up a poll to do with my story on my profile page it is about Jackie and the twins seventh year. **_


	90. Chapter 89  Jousting Tables

**Chapter 89**

"Tell me what, Arthur?" Molly repeated her tone deadly serious as she looked at her husband.

"It's nothing, Molly," Arthur mumbled "Fred and George just - but I've had words with

them -" he finished.

"What have they done this time? If it's got anything to do with Weasleys'

Wizard Wheezes !" She screeched Jackie jumped out of her seat by Bill and Charlie as Fred and George gulped beside their dad.

"Why don't you show Harry where he's sleeping, Ron?" said Hermione from the doorway.

"He knows where he's sleeping," said Ron, "in my room, he slept there last -"

"We can all go," said Hermione pointedly.

"Oh," said Ron, cottoning on. "Right."

"Yeah, we'll come too," said George. "You stay where you are!" snarled Molly While the others rushed to the stairs Jackie snuck out of the door with Bill and Charlie.

"What did the two of you do then come on?" Molly snapped as she looked at the twins Fred and George just looked at her. "Arthur?" She asked looking at her husband.

"It was nothing mum" the twins answered but only received a glare off their mother.

* * *

"That Dudley boy just happened to eat one of their toffees and his tongue grew at least 6 feet long" Arthur explained to his wife he was a lot calmer than before.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Molly screamed her face bright red by this point.

"We didn't mean to mum I dropped them" Fred said.

"Besides he deserves it he's a bully you can even ask Harry!" George spoke up Molly stepped closer towards them her look was thunderous.

"That's besides the point George! What are the two of you even doing with those in the first place I already told you what I think about Weasley's Wizards Wheezers!" Molly screeched.

"But mum" the twins began.

"Out of my sight both of you! Go and De-Gnome the garden" she instructed as she started to throw around pots and pans in frustration the twins walked outside into the garden. While Bill and Charlie had gone Jackie was stood by the door and the second it had shut leaving them out of eyesight from Molly and Arthur she threw her arms around George.

"Hey" George greeted as he looked up at her and smiled the twins wasn't going to let their mother's words stop them and he certainly didn't mind being greeted this way by his girlfriend.

"You can still do it you know" she whispered to the two of them as they walked over towards the other side of the garden.

"Did I just hear you telling us to do something we have been told not to" George asked looking at his girlfriend shocked.

"Yeah what happened to Miss Lupin the rule follower!" Fred exclaimed.

"I just think that the two of you are really good at what you do besides what is wrong with trying to better yourselves and make some money even if it is going to drive me and the rest of the prefects crazy" she said with a laugh.

"We promise not to make too much trouble for you" George told her with a grin as he leaned over and kissed her softly.

* * *

A little while later the trio were interrupted when they heard the loud clattering and commotion coming from the other side of the garden. Bill and Charlie whose wands were raised high where making two old battered tables joist with each other Jackie started to giggle as the twins started to cheer for their brothers. By this point Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry had all joined them and where watching on as Bill and Charlie battled with the tables. It wasn't long before there was a clatter from overhead as Percy opened his window a look of annoyance spread across his face.

"Will you keep it down?" he bellowed.

"Sorry, Perce," said Bill, grinning. "How're the cauldron bottoms coming on?"

"Very badly," said Percy peevishly, and he slammed the window shut. Chuckling, Bill and

Charlie directed the tables safely onto the grass, end to end, and then, with a flick of his wand, Bill

reattached the table leg and conjured tablecloths from nowhere.

Later that evening at dinner in the garden as the sunset over the village the Weasleys along with Jackie, Harry and Hermione sat eating the feast that Molly had prepared. Jackie who was sat next to the twins and Ginny spoke with Charlie about the pending world cup. Molly's voice suddenly interrupted conversation as Ginny and Jackie heard her lecturing Bill about his necklace.

"…with a horrible great fang on it. Really, Bill, what do they say at the bank?" Molly asked her eldest.

"Mum, no one at the bank gives a damn how I dress as long as I bring home plenty of treasure," said Bill patiently.

"And your hair's getting silly, dear," she spoke fingering her wand lovingly. "I wish you'd let me give it a trim…"

"I like it," Ginny spoke as she looked at Bill who was sat on her other side "You're so old-fashioned, Mum. Anyway, it's nowhere near as long as Professor Dumbledore's…" Ginny told Molly as she smiled at Bill Jackie turned back to Fred, George, and Charlie were all still talking spiritedly about the World Cup.

"It's got to be Ireland; they flattened Peru in the semi-finals." Charlie told them

"Bulgaria has got Viktor Krum, though," said Fred.

"Krum's one decent player, Ireland has got seven," said Charlie shortly. "I wish England had got through. That was embarrassing, that was."

"Tell me about it absolutely horrendous!" George spoke shaking his head.

"What happened?" said Harry eagerly, regretting more than ever his isolation from the wizarding

world when he was stuck on Privet Drive.

"Went down to Transylvania, three hundred and ninety to ten," said Charlie gloomily. "Shocking performance. And Wales lost to Uganda, and Scotland was slaughtered by Luxembourg."

* * *

Arthur conjured up candles to light the darkening garden before they had their homemade strawberry ice cream, and by the time they had finished, moths were fluttering low over the table, and the warm air was perfumed with the smells of grass and honeysuckle.

"That was delicious Mrs Weasley" Jackie spoke as she finished off one of the homemade cookies that Molly had made earlier.

"Thanks dear if only the twins were as polite as you" Molly spoke as she shook her head towards Fred and George who were scoffing down their own cookies beside her.

"Look at the time," Molly spoke suddenly, checking her wristwatch. "You really should be in bed, the whole lot of you you'll be up at the crack of dawn to get to the Cup. Harry, if you leave your school list out, I'll get your things for you tomorrow in Diagon Alley. I'm getting everyone else's. There might not be time after the World Cup, the match went on for five days last time."

"Wow - hope it does this time!" said Harry enthusiastically.

"Well, I certainly don't," said Percy sanctimoniously. "I shudder to think what the state of my in-tray would be if I was away from work for five days." George snickered at the very thought even Jackie couldn't help but get a large smirk on her face.

"Yeah, someone might slip dragon dung in it again, eh, Perce?" said Fred.

"That was a sample of fertilizer from Norway!" said Percy, going very red in the face. "It was

nothing personal!"

"It was," Fred whispered to Harry as they got up from the table. "We sent it."

* * *

_**Thanks for the feedback please keep it coming.**_

_**Hopefully more up tomorrow.**_

_**All characters belong to J K Rowling except Jackie Lupin Black.**_


	91. Chapter 90  Molly Loses It Again!

**Chapter 90**

Jackie awoke from her sleep in the middle of the night hot and bothered after a rather bad dream about the war and what she was positive was her mother. She took out her quill quietly and decided to write to Sirius before they left for the Quidditch World Cup.

_"Hey,_

_It's only me I just wanted to write before we leave for the World Cup I had a terrible nightmare that woke me and I can't get back to sleep. I think it may have been about my mother but I don't understand why I would be having this nightmare now. Do you think it means something? That something is going on? _

_Maybe when I get back again we can talk about her and you can tell me more about it. I'm going to get going now and try and get some more sleep before we have to leave._

_Pass dad my love._

_Love Jackie"_

Once Jackie had finished she sent Snowy on her way and lay back down on her mattress burying her head in the comfort of her pillow she allowed herself to let the sleep overcome her for a few more hours before she would have to wake once more.

* * *

It was the early hours of the morning when Fred and George who were sleeping in Ron's room with Ron and Harry, were awaken by their mother as she woke Harry and then attempted to rouse Ron.

"Time to go, Harry, dear,"

"'S' time already?" Fred groaned groggily as he looked up. Molly nodded before leaving the boys to dress none of them spoke a word as they dressed all to tired to do anything other than yawn, stretch and get ready.

When the boys got downstairs Arthur looked at them anxiously as he looked over his clothes he had dressed like a Muggle and unlike the twins, Ron and Ginny he wasn't used to having to do so.

"What d'you think?" he asked anxiously. "We're supposed to go incognito - do I look like a Muggle, Harry?" Arthur asked

"Yeah very good" Harry smiled.

"Where're Bill and Charlie and Per-Per-Percy?" George yawned sleepily as he sat down at the table.

"Well, they're Apparating, aren't they?" Molly asked as she ladled the porridge into bowls "So they can have a bit of a lie-in."

"So they're still in bed? Why can't we Apparate too?" Groaned Fred.

"Because you're not of age and you haven't passed your test," snapped Molly "And where have those girls got to?" She spoke as she hurried off up the stairs.

* * *

"Girls will you hurry up" Molly asked as she barged back into the room and saw the girls sleepily getting ready each of them messing with their hair.

"We are mum it takes time though" Ginny answered.

"It's not a beauty contest you're going to you know it's a Quidditch tournament" Molly sighed in frustration.

"Yes but I couldn't let George see me with bed hair" Jackie replied

"And Ginny has to look her best for Harry" Hermione whispered to Jackie Ginny shot her a look and shot back.

"And you for Ron!" she exclaimed.

"Just hurry up and get ready!" Molly exclaimed leaving the room in frustration.

* * *

"You have to pass a test to Apparate?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes," Arthur answered tucking the tickets safely into the back pocket of his jeans. "The Department of Magical Transportation had to fine a couple of people the other day for Apparating without a license. It's not easy, Apparition, and when it's not done properly it can lead to nasty complications. This pair I'm talking about went and splinched themselves." The twins and Ron grimaced at the thought of being splinched.

"Er - splinched?" asked Harry confused.

"They left half of themselves behind. So of course, they were stuck. Couldn't move either way. Had to wait for the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad to sort them out. Meant a fair old bit of paperwork, I can tell you, what with the Muggles who spotted the body parts they'd left behind…" Arthur explained.

"Were they okay?" Harry asked startled.

"Oh yes. But they got a heavy fine, and I don't think they'll be trying it again in a hurry. You don't mess around with Apparition. There are plenty of adult wizards who don't bother with it. Prefer brooms - slower, but safer." Arthur answered him.

"But Bill and Charlie and Percy can all do it?" Harry asked looking at Arthur, Ron and the twins.

"Charlie had to take the test twice," said Fred, grinning. "He failed the first time. Apparated five miles south of where he meant to, right on top of some poor old dear doing her shopping, remember?"

"Yes, well, he passed the second time, "Molly answered as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Percy only passed two weeks ago," said George. "He's been Apparating downstairs every morning since, just to prove he can."

They were interrupted by footsteps as the girls made their way downstairs and into the kitchen looking half asleep.

"Good Morning" Jackie said kissing George on the cheek as she sat down beside him and Fred.

"Why do we have to be up so early?" Ginny said, rubbing her eyes and sitting down at the table.

"We've got a bit of a walk," Arthur answered.

"Walk?" said Harry. "What, are we walking to the World Cup?"

"No, no, that's miles away. We only need to walk a short way. It's just that it's very difficult for a large number of wizards to congregate without attracting Muggle attention. We have to be very careful about how we travel at the best of times, and on a huge occasion like the Quidditch World Cup…" Arthur answered him.

"George!" Molly snapped everyone jumped and looked at her.

"What?" said George innocently as he looked at her trying to deceive her.

"What is that in your pocket?" She spoke.

"Nothing!" George replied.

"Don't you lie to me!" Molly screamed Jackie jumped at her tone and gulped at the confrontation. Molly pointed her wand at George's pocket and screamed, "Accio!"

Several small, brightly coloured objects zoomed out of George's pocket; he made a grab for them but missed, and they sped right into Molly's outstretched hand.

"We told you to destroy them!" Molly screamed holding up what were unmistakably more Ton-Tongue Toffees. "We told you to get rid of the lot! Empty your pockets; go on, both of you!"

"Accio! Accio! Accio!" she shouted, and toffees zoomed from all sorts of unlikely places, including the lining of George's jacket and the turn-ups of Fred's jeans. Jackie and the others watched on Jackie gulped at the situation.

"We spent six months developing those!" Fred shouted at his mother as she threw the toffees away.

"Oh a fine way to spend six months!" she shrieked. "No wonder you didn't get more O.W.L.s!"

* * *

"Don't worry she will get over it" Jackie whispered to the twins as they waited to leave once at the door Molly walked over to the group again Fred and George hoisted their backpacks onto their backs without a word to her and stormed off down the field.

"Well, have a lovely time," Molly spoke "and behave yourselves she called after the twins' retreating backs, but they did not look back or answer.

"Good bye Mrs Weasley" Jackie quickly spoke before she started to run after the twins "Fred George wait up!" she exclaimed. Fred and George slowed their pace down as they let her catch up with them.

* * *

_**Thanks for the reviews. Please keep reading and reviewing it means a lot.**_

_**Here is the next chapter hopefully another one later on or tomorrow depends if decides to keep playing up.**_

_**All characters except Jackie Lupin Black belong to J K Rowling. **_


	92. Chapter 91  Ludo Bagman

**Chapter 91**

By the time the group had reached the hill on the outskirts of Ottery St Catchpole they had been joined by Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory and his father Amos who worked with Arthur at the ministry.

"Yes it's just over there" Amos said as he pointed to the top of the hill Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Cedric raced up the hill towards it.

"Come on nearly there now" Arthur said as they made their way up.

"Why are they all standing around that manky old boot?" Harry asked as he looked at the others who had now gathered around the port key.

"That isn't just any manky old boot mate" Fred answered.

"It's a port key" George informed him as he grabbed hold of Jackie's hand and crouched down beside Fred grabbing hold of the boot.

"Come on now" Amos shouted.

"Here we go" Arthur said crouching down himself.

"What's a port key?" Harry asked confused.

"After three, one, two…" Amos began,

"Harry!" Arthur screamed Jackie jumped and saw Harry quickly grabbing hold of the boot.

"Three!" Amos shouted the next thing they knew they were spinning and screams filled the air Jackie hadn't travelled by Port Key before and she wasn't sure how she felt spinning around in the air with only a boot to hold on for they were thousands of feet above the clouds now. She started to giggle when suddenly Arthur looked at them.

"Right let go kids" Arthur shouting grinning at them.

"What?" Jackie and Hermione screamed. George clenched his girlfriend's hand as she reluctantly let go of the boot and they started to hurtle towards the ground their screams filling the air.

* * *

George and Fred like Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione landed on their backs on the grassy banks beside a wood. Jackie landed on top of her boyfriend's back while her legs draped over Fred's slightly.

"Come on Jackie off you get" Fred told her.

"Sorry" Jackie muttered she moved her legs and once Fred had stood he helped her get up so that George could also clamber to his feet.

"I bet that cleared your sinuses eh" Arthur laughed as he, Amos and Cedric landed perfectly on their feet.

"Here we are kids welcome to the Quidditch World Cup" Arthur grinned at them as he stood at the top of the hill the campsite looking over them the area was filled with Wizards from all over the world full of tents and people playing music or gathered around campfires, flags from all different countries blowing from the top of the tent's poles. Jackie and the others simply smiled and stirred around as they watched in amazement at what they saw around them taken in by the atmosphere.

They weren't far from their own campsite when Fred who was walking beside his twin and Jackie stopped in his tracks. He was mesmerised by a lengthy blonde girl she had an aura about her and Fred was glued to her his stare frozen on her.

"Fred come on" George said tugging on his twins arm Fred smiled her way and saw her smile back as George pulled Fred away. "What are you grinning about?" he asked his twin.

"Oh is it a girl?" Jackie asked him. Fred didn't say a word but just stared back at them.

It wasn't long before they had found their tent and had parted ways with the Diggory's. Jackie looked at the tent and thought it was rather small for the 8 of them plus Bill, Charlie and Percy once they arrived then again she presumed that Arthur would have got his hands on one of the ministry tents.

"Here we are home sweet home" Arthur announced he opened the tent door and first stepped Fred and George with Jackie next she smiled as she saw the sheer size of the tent it was massive a lot bigger than the one they had used when they had been on the camping trip, especially as it looked tiny from the outside.

"Wow look" Jackie squealed as she Ginny and Hermione went racing inside to where bunk beds where set up while the twins raced off in the other direction.

"Girls pick a bunk and unpack" Arthur shouted as he put his bag down in the living area and looked over at his youngest son in the kitchen shaking his head. "Ron get out of the kitchen we're all hungry"

"Yeah get out of the kitchen Ron!" Fred and George bellowed raising their feet onto the table in the dining room as they lounged in the chairs. In the bedroom Jackie, Ginny and Hermione were in fits of giggles as they hit each other with pillows.

"Ginny" Jackie and Hermione squealed.

"Feet off the table!" Arthur instructed the twins moved their feet from the table.

"Feet off the table!" the twins mimicked him and put their feet back up the second he had gone from view.

"I love Magic!" Harry exclaimed Jackie who had emerged from the bedroom saw Harry stood mesmerised by the tent flap looking around in amazement.

* * *

A while later Arthur had just got the Sausages, Bacon and Eggs cooking when Bill, Charlie and Percy arrived.

"Just Apparated, Dad," said Percy loudly he was enjoying the fact that he could do something the twins couldn't and he loved winding them up about it. "Ah, excellent, lunch!"

They were halfway through their plates of eggs and sausages when Arthur jumped to his feet, waving and grinning at a man who was striding toward them.

"Aha! The man of the moment! Ludo!" Arthur greeted him. Jackie, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Bill, Charlie and Harry looked up in excitement Ludo Bagman used to play Quidditch for England after all.

"Ahoy there!" Bagman called happily walking over with a spring in his step. "Arthur, old man," he puffed as he reached the campfire, "what a day, eh? What a day! Could we have asked for more perfect weather? A cloudless night coming…and hardly a hiccough in the arrangements… Not much for me to do!"

Percy hurried forwards his arm outstretched towards Ludo Bagman he worked at the Ministry himself but in a different part to Percy. "Ah - yes," said Arthur grinning, "this is my son Percy. He's just started at the Ministry - and this is Fred - no, George, sorry - that's Fred - Bill, Charlie, Ron - my daughter, Ginny, George's girlfriend Jackie Lupin and Ron's friends, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

"Everyone," Mr. Weasley continued, "this is Ludo Bagman, you know who he is, it's thanks to him we've got such good tickets -"

"Fancy a flutter on the match, Arthur?" Ludo said eagerly jingling what seemed to be a large amount of gold in the pockets of his yellow-and-black robes. "I've already got Roddy Pontner betting me Bulgaria will score first - I offered him nice odds, considering Ireland's front three are the strongest I've seen in years - and little Agatha Timms has put up half shares in her eel farm on a weeklong match."

"Oh…go on then, let's see…a Galleon on Ireland to win?" Arthur spoke

"A Galleon?" Ludo Bagman looked slightly disappointed, but recovered himself. "Very well, very well…any other takers?" Fred and George jumped in excited Jackie rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and best friend watching them gather up their money.

"They're a bit young to be gambling, Molly wouldn't like -" Arthur began

"We'll bet thirty-seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles, three Knuts," Fred as he and George interrupted their dad, and quickly pooled all their money, "that Ireland wins - but Viktor Krum gets the Snitch. Oh and we'll throw in a fake wand."

"You don't want to go showing Mr. Bagman rubbish like that," Percy hissed, but Ludo Bagman didn't seem to think the wand was rubbish at all; on the contrary, his boyish face shone with excitement as he took it from Fred, and when the wand gave a loud squawk and turned into a rubber chicken, Bagman roared with laughter. Jackie smiled as she looked on she had always gotten on well with Percy but he was really starting to frustrate her she followed rules herself but she still liked to have fun Percy was becoming so high and mighty that she couldn't stand it.

"Excellent! I haven't seen one that convincing in years! I'd pay five Galleons for that!" Percy froze in an attitude of stunned disapproval.

"Boys," Arthur spoke under his breath, "I don't want you betting…That's all your savings…Your mother -"

"Don't be a spoilsport, Arthur!" boomed Ludo rattling his pockets excitedly. "They're old enough to know what they want! You reckon Ireland will win but Krum'll get the Snitch? Not a chance, boys, not a chance…I'll give you excellent odds on that one…We'll add five Galleons for the funny wand, then, shall we…"

Arthur looked on helplessly as Ludo Bagman whipped out a notebook and quill and began jotting down the twins' names.

"Cheers," said George, taking the slip of parchment Bagman handed him and tucking it away carefully.

"Anyone else?" Ludo asked.

"Go on I'll put 10 galleons on Ireland to win" Jackie told him as she pulled out some of her money, since she had moved in with Sirius she had a lot more money than she had ever had before and Sirius insisted that she took a lot to the Quidditch World Cup telling her that he wanted her to get all the souvenirs that she had wanted. She hadn't wanted to take it at first but Sirius insisted he wanted to spoil his daughter and make up for all the time he had lost with her.

* * *

**_Enjoy please note that I love both versions of these scenes from The Goblet of Fire books and the movies. So decided to use a mix of both. (I thought it was strange for instance that in the books the ministry wern't able to charm the whole area from Muggles for the World Cup seeming it is easily done with Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade etc._**

**_More up tomorrow if Fanfiction Net is working._**

**_All characters belong to J K Rowling except Jackie Lupin Black. Unfortunately George and Fred do not belong to me._**


	93. Chapter 92  The Quidditch World Cup

**Chapter 92**

Jackie, Fred and George moved away from the rest of the group and went to the side so they could discuss Weasleys Wizard Wheezes away from prying ears. They glanced up just in time to see Percy hovering around Barty Crouch.

"Mr. Crouch, would you like a cup of tea?" Percy asked pompously.

"Oh Yes, thank you, Weatherby." Barty Crouch replied Fred and George started to laugh into their own cups of tea while Jackie giggled softly turning a soft shade of pink as she smiled at the scene.

Once the others started to talk Ministry maters they turned their attention back to talk of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"What are you going to do now that your mum destroyed everything?" Jackie asked them.

"Don't worry it's not everything besides we aren't going to stop just because she told us too" George told his girlfriend as he put his arm around her.

Their attention was turned back towards the larger group in the tent when Ludo's large voice boomed out.

"Glad! Don't know when I've had more fun…Still, it's not as though we haven't got anything to look forward to, eh, Barty? Eh? Plenty left to organize, eh?"

"We agreed not to make the announcement until all the details -" Barty snapped at his counterpart.

"Oh details!" said Bagman, waving the word away like a cloud of midges. "They've signed, haven't they? They've agreed, haven't they? I bet you anything these kids will know soon enough anyway. I mean, it's happening at Hogwarts -" Fred, George and Jackie's ears pricked up at the mention of Hogwarts as did Harry, Ron and Hermione's.

"Ludo, we need to meet the Bulgarians, you know," said Barty sharply, cutting Bagman's remarks short. "Thank you for the tea, Weatherby." He pushed it away and ushered Ludo away with him.

"See you all later! You'll be up in the Top Box with me - I'm commentating!" Ludo announced and waved at them cheerily before the two of them dissaperated.

"What's happening at Hogwarts, Dad?" said Fred at once. "What were they talking about?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Arthur answered.

"Yeah come on dad what's happening?" George asked.

"It's classified information, until such time as the Ministry decides to release it," said Percy stiffly looking at the twins "Mr. Crouch was quite right not to disclose it."

"Oh shut up, Weatherby," said Fred.

* * *

They still had a while to pass yet and Jackie and George were sat on her bed talking when Fred called over to them.

"George, Jackie you coming?" Fred asked as he stood by the tent door wanting to go outside to see if he could see her again.

"Sure" George told his twin as he stood up. "You coming sweet cheeks" he asked Jackie as he smiled down at her.

"Sure we can go and see if we can see Oliver and Angelina as well" Jackie said with a smile as she took his outstretched hand and let her pull him up.

"Guys over here" Oliver shouted as he saw Jackie and the twins walking around the campsite. As they looked over they saw Oliver stood with his arm wrapped around his girlfriend in the past Fred would have been hurt by this however his whole thought's had changed since that morning when he had spotted her and he couldn't even concentrate on anything other than looking out for her as Jackie and George chatted away with Oliver and Angelina. That's when he spotted her once more stood with another blonde, his heart skipped a beat and he smiled over at her she giggled back at him and flicked her hair back flirtatiously.

"Congratulations again Oliver" Jackie said as she smiled at him Oliver had just informed them that he had made the reserves for Puddlemere United.

"Thanks Jackie good luck next year although I'm sure you guys will do great once more" Oliver smiled at them.

"Going to be hard to replace you though mate" George said he looked at his twin and saw the direction he was starring in. "Earth to Fred!" He exclaimed waving his hand in front of his face.

"Huh!" Fred exclaimed snapping out of it.

"You like her then" George laughed.

"Oh we will have to get to know her and the two of you can start going out" Jackie giggled excitedly George rolled his eyes at his girlfriend.

"Come on sweet cheeks we better get back so we can get to the game" he told her as he wrapped his arm around her. Fred smiled once more at the girl and waved at her before he walked away reluctantly with Jackie and George.

* * *

Evening had dawned when The Weasleys, Hermione, Harry and Jackie had reached their box at the very top of the stadium, after having stopped when there was a slight altercation with Draco and Lucious Malfoy. Each of them decked out in Ireland hats while the twins had their face painted with a clover. Jackie had used her own money to buy them souvenirs after they had spent up all their savings on their bet with Ludo Bagman.

"Come on" Fred screamed out as he stood by the bar and looked down at the stadium around them filled with thousands of people by now. Jackie and George made their way in beside him as the others made their way to stand next to them.

"It's the Irish!" The twins screamed pointing as they all had to duck as the Irish flew in over their heads "And there's Troy, and Mellett and Moran!"

As they did fireworks exploded around them forming a giant leprechaun that started to spout gold into the crowds. Fred and George where quick to gather their pockets as was Ron.

"Wooooo!" Jackie, Ginny and Hermione screamed out.

"Ireland, Ireland, Ireland!" the crowd including the group started to chant.

"Here come the Bulgarians!" George screamed out suddenly Jackie quickly looked to the side and saw them flying out towards them.

"Haha Yes!" Fred cheered.

"Woah!" the group cheered jumping back as the Bulgarian team flew towards them the stood awestruck as Victor Krum shot above the others showing off on his broom doing flips in the air.

"Who's that?" Hermione asked.

"That is the best seeker in the world!" Fred informed her.

"Krum, Krum, Krum!" The crowd chanted as the rest of the team lined up alongside him.

"Good Evening, it gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup. Let the Match Begin!" Barty Crouch announced thrusting his wand out over the pitch.

"Theeeeeeeey're OFF!" screamed Ludo Bagman who was commentating on the match "And it's Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!" Jackie was thankful she brought the Omnioculars as they were flying so fast she was struggling to keep up.

* * *

It had been going on for quite a while when Jackie realised that the Snitch which Krum was now going for.

"Where's it go?" Jackie shouted out.

"The Snitch, where's the Snitch?" bellowed Charlie, along the row.

"He's got it - Krum's got it - it's all over!" shouted Harry.

Krum, his red robes shining with blood from his nose, was rising gently into the air, his fist held

high, a glint of gold in his hand.

The scoreboard was flashing BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND: 170 across the crowd, who didn't seem to have realized what had happened. Then, slowly, as though a great jumbo jet were revving up, the rumbling from the Ireland supporters grew louder and louder and erupted into screams of delight.

"IRELAND WINS!" Bagman shouted, who like the Irish, seemed to be taken aback by the sudden end of the match.

"KRUM GETS THE SNITCH - BUT IRELAND WINS — good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!"

"We Won We Won!" Fred and George had started to scream jumping up and down.

"Merlin's Beard you did it!" Jackie squealed as she started to jump up and down with them.

"What did he catch the Snitch for?" Ron bellowed, even as he jumped up and down, applauding with his hands over his head. "He ended it when Ireland were a hundred and sixty points ahead, the idiot!"

"He knew they were never going to catch up!" Harry shouted back over all the noise, also applauding loudly. "The Irish Chasers were too good…He wanted to end it on his terms, that's all…"

"He was very brave, wasn't he?" Hermione said, leaning forward to watch Krum land as a swarm of mediwizards blasted a path through the battling leprechauns and veela to get to him. "He looks a terrible mess…"

As the others celebrated the Ireland win Fred and George scrambled to get over to Ludo Bagman for their winnings. Ludo had been wrong with his comment; Fred and George had predicted that very outcome earlier that afternoon.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews here's the next chapter :)

Up next Celebrations & Death Eaters


	94. Chapter 93  Death Eaters

**Chapter 93**

"Don't tell your mother you've been gambling," Arthur implored Fred and George as they all made their way slowly down the stairs of the stadium.

"Don't worry, Dad," said Fred gleefully, "we've got big plans for this money. We don't want it confiscated." Jackie looked over at Fred and George and knew what they planned to do with the money she thought that Arthur looked like he wanted to ask what they were going to do with it but obviously thought better of it.

"I really can't believe you got it spot on" Jackie said as she looked at the twins.

* * *

"What can we say we are just perfect?" George grinned at her as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder as they walked.

Once back at the tent the atmosphere Arthur set his things down and gathered around the fire in the tent lighting it while the twins threw there things down. Charlie, Bill and Percy sat down at the kitchen table with Hermione.

Ron stood on the step Harry at his side as Ginny and Jackie nipped in to the bedroom. The twins were in high spirits George had a flag of Ireland draped around his shoulders while Fred had a small Irish flag in his hand pretending to play it like a flute as he and George hummed. Ron had started to shout out Krum over and over as the twins hummed along kicking their leg out in an Irish Jig.

"KRUM!" Ron shouted as he jumped up onto a stool so that he was now higher up than even the 6ft3 twins.

"Krum!" The twins mocked starting to flap their arms like wings and dance around Ron.

"Theres no one Krum!" Ron pronounced proudly.

"Krum? Dumb Krum?" Fred and George grunted.

"He's like a bird the way he rides the wind!" Ron praised his hero "He's more than an athlete, he's an artist!" Fred and George continued to grunt Krum's name around him George threw the flag onto Ron.

"I think you're in love, Ron!" Ginny said as she walked out of the room and past her brothers.

"Shut up you" Ron said

"Victor I love you!" George sang grabbing hold of his younger brother.

"Victor I do" Fred sang grabbing hold of his other arm.

"When were apart my heart beats only for you!" by this time Harry had joined in with the twins. George picked up a cushion from the chair and started to hit Ron playfully.

"Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on!" Fred laughed as he could hear shouts and screams start to erupt louder than ever.

"STOP STOP IT!" Arthur bellowed quickly jumping between the boys. "It's not the Irish" he told them his tone worried.

"We've got to get out of here now!" he told them Bill quickly grabbed hold of Ginny protectively while George had ran in to the bedroom.

"Jackie quick" George shouted running to her side and pulling her up.

"What's going on?" Jackie asked as she dropped her pen and ran out with him.

Once they got outside their was mass panic and screams around them.

"GET OUT OF HERE IT'S THE DEATH EATERS!" Someone shouted.

"We're going to help the Ministry!" Arthur shouted over all the noise, rolling up his own sleeves. "You lot - get into the woods, and stick together. I'll come and fetch you when we've sorted this out!" Bill, Charlie and Percy had already ran to try and sort everything out. "Fred, George" Arthur shouted Fred pulled Ginny closer to him as she started to tremble "Ginny is your responsibility go!" he screamed at them.

"C'mon" Fred screamed keeping tight hold of Ginny's hand as he started to run towards the woods. George who was clutching hold of Jackie's hand tightly started to run behind his twin keeping hold of his girlfriend tightly as Ron, Harry and Hermione followed them.

* * *

It was pitch black in the wood once they got their and the mass panic had everyone running in different directions tripping over branches and each other. Jackie screamed as she stumbled over something and fell to the floor. Her screams were joined by another very feminine scream.

"Jackie are you ok?" Fred and George screamed "Lumos" Fred exclaimed lighting the way so they could see where she had fallen.

"Oww" Jackie cried clutching her ankle she looked up and saw the tall blonde girl they had seen earlier Fred was staring at her mesmerised. "I'm sorry" Jackie told her apologetically.

"Here you go, are you ok?" Fred asked as he helped her up while George helped Jackie up and draped his arm around her.

"Ah non" her delicate French voice answered as the girl like Jackie clutched her own ankle.

"I'm Fred here let me help you we won't hurt you don't worry" Fred said as he kept his hand on her shoulder and looked at her ankle.

"Fred she is French" Jackie told him as she quickly chipped in.

"Je m'appelleJackie Lupin, Comment tu t'appelles?" (My name is Jackie Lupin, your name is?) Jackie asked the girl beside her.

"Je m'appelle Jessica Laurent" (My name is Jessica Laurent) Jessica answered her, her strong French accent becoming softer than before Fred's heart fluttered and George felt his own heart beat faster hearing his girlfriend talk in French." Je parle un peu anglais" (I speak a little English) Jessica told Jackie with a smile the girls smiled at each other. "Your names are?" she asked in English this time winking at Jackie before she turned to Fred, George and Ginny.

"I'm Ginny" Ginny answered her as she held onto Fred once more scared of what was happening.

"I'm George" George spoke from Jackie's side.

"Fred Weasley" Fred said as he held out his arm for her to hold onto.

"We really should be getting a move on they are still out there we aren't safe yet" George told them.

"Can you two hold on to us?" George asked as he looked at Jackie and then at Fred and Jessica. Both Jackie and Jessica nodded their head.

"Ginny keep hold of me" Fred told her as he took her hand with his other as the group made their way once more deeper into the forest.

* * *

They stopped still as silence finally filled the air around them and they realised that things must have been the twins saw another blonde running towards them.

"Jessica!" Fleur exclaimed reached them. "J'ai été tellement inquiète" (I have been so worried) she wrapped her arms around her best friend "nous devons être revenir à papa" (we must be going back to dad).

"Good bye" Jessica spoke she waved at Fred sadly before she left with Fleur.

"We should get back to the camp now that it's safe wait for the others" George said the four of them started to walk back towards the campsite. Jackie grimaced in pain.

"Are you ok?" Fred asked her concerned.

"Come on you can't walk back" George told her he hoisted her onto his back keeping tight hold of her as she wrapped her arms around his neck so that they could make their way back to the camp.

* * *

_**Firstly this chapter is dedicated to Jessica (Jessica682) who is playing her role as Jessica Laurent in the series. :)**_

_**Hopefully you all like the chapter. More up later tonight hopefully and a few tomorrow.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews please keep them coming and thank you for everyone who is reading.**_

_**All characters except Jackie Lupin Black belong to J K Rowling as much as I want Fred and George to be mine. :)**_


	95. Chapter 94  Back to the Burrow

**Chapter 94**

When Fred, George, Ginny and Jackie arrived back at the tent Bill, Charlie and Percy where already waiting inside for the others to return. Charlie who had a large rip in his shirt stood up and walked over to help George in with Jackie as he saw that she had injured her ankle.

"You all ok?" he asked his younger siblings they nodded but Ginny was still trembling Fred pulled her closer into his side protectively.

"Give us a hand with Jackie will you she's hurt her ankle" George asked Charlie as he stepped closer into the tent that's when they noticed Bill and Percy. Bill was holding a bed sheet to his arm as it bleed profusely, Percy's nose was bleeding but other than that he was ok.

"You ok Jackie" Bill winced as he dabbed his arm as George placed her down on the chair beside him.

"Yeah I think you're worse off than me that looks really deep" Jackie told him as she looked over at him.

"Where are Ron and the others?" Percy asked as he looked at them.

"We got split up from them" Fred told his brother as he looked down at Ginny worriedly.

"You ok?" he whispered to her.

"What if something's happened to them Fred" she cried tears started to fall from her eyes.

"It's ok Ginny they will be fine" he reassured her.

* * *

"Did you get them, Dad?" said Bill sharply as Arthur entered the tent with Harry, Ron and Hermione "The person who conjured the Mark?"

"No," said Mr. Weasley. "We found Barry Crouch's elf holding Harry's wand, but we're none the wiser about who actually conjured the Mark."

"What?" said Bill, Charlie, and Percy together,

"Harry's wand?" said Fred.

"Mr. Crouch's elf" said Percy, sounding thunderstruck.

With some assistance from Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Arthur explained what had happened in the woods. When they had finished their story, Percy swelled indignantly while Jackie looked horrified at how the Elf had been treated.

"Well, Mr. Crouch is quite right to get rid of an elf like that!" he said. "Running away when he'd expressly told her not to…embarrassing him in front of the whole Ministry…how would that have looked, if she'd been brought up in front of the Department for the Regulation and Control"

"She didn't do anything - she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time!" Hermione snapped at Percy, who looked very taken aback.

"Hermione, a wizard in Mr. Crouch's position can't afford a house-elf who's going to run amok with a wand!" said Percy pompously, recovering himself.

"She didn't run amok!" shouted Hermione. "She just picked it up off the ground!"

"They can't just be treated like that Percy I don't care if he's Minister!" Jackie exclaimed angrily as she looked at him again Percy and the others looked shocked at the outburst from the girl who had always got on with Percy the most after spending time together as prefects and studying over the last five years.

"Look, can someone just explain what that skull thing was?" said Ron impatiently. "It wasn't hurting anyone…Why's it such a big deal?"

"I told you, it's You-Know-Who's symbol, Ron," said Hermione, before anyone else could answer. "I read about it in The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts."

"And it hasn't been seen for thirteen years," said Arthur quietly. "Of course people panicked…it was almost like seeing You-Know-Who back again."

"I don't get it," said Ron, frowning. "I mean…it's still only a shape in the sky…"

"Ron you was too young to understand what it did during the last war even me and the twins were to young to understand it. It isn't just a mark it means death" Jackie shuddered as she spoke leaning in to George's side.

"Ron, You-Know-Who and his followers sent the Dark Mark into the air whenever they killed, the terror it inspired…you have no idea, you're too young. Just picture coming home and finding the Dark Mark hovering over your house, and knowing what you're about to find inside…" Arthur winced. "Everyone's worst fear…the very worst."

"Well, it didn't help us tonight, whoever conjured it. It scared the Death Eaters away the moment they saw it. They all Disapparated before we'd got near enough to unmask any of them" Bill spoke as he lifted the bed sheet to check on his arm as Charlie got back to bandaging Jackie's ankle.

"Death Eaters?" said Harry. "What are Death Eaters?"

"It's what You-Know-Who's supporters called themselves," said Bill. "I think we saw what's left of them tonight - the ones who managed to keep themselves out of Azkaban, anyway."

"We can't prove it was them, Bill," said Arthur "Though it probably was," he added hopelessly.

"Yeah, I bet it was!" said Ron suddenly. "Dad, we met Draco Malfoy in the woods, and he as good as told us his dad was one of those nutters in masks! And we all know the Malfoys were right in

with You-Know-Who!"

"But what were Voldemort's supporters -" Harry began. Everybody flinched – like most of the wizarding world; the Weasleys always avoided saying Voldemort's name. "Sorry," said Harry quickly. "What were You-Know-Who's supporters up to, levitating Muggles? I mean, what was the point?"

"The point?" said Arthur with a hollow laugh. "Harry, that's their idea of fun. Half the Muggle killings back when You-Know-Who was in power were done for fun. I suppose they had a few drinks tonight and couldn't resist reminding us all that lots of them are still at large. A nice little reunion for them," he finished disgustedly.

"But if they were the Death Eaters, why did they Disapparate when they saw the Dark Mark?" said Ron. "They'd have been pleased to see it, wouldn't they?"

"Use your brains, Ron," said Bill. "If they really were Death Eaters, they worked very hard to keep out of Azkaban when You-Know-Who lost power, and told all sorts of lies about him forcing them to kill and torture people. I bet they'd be even more frightened than the rest of us to see him come back. They denied they'd ever been involved with him when he lost his powers, and went back to their daily lives…I don't reckon he'd be over-pleased with them, do you?"

"So…whoever conjured the Dark Mark…" said Hermione slowly, "were they doing it to show support for the Death Eaters, or to scare them away?"

"Your guess is as good as ours, Hermione, but I'll tell you this…it was only the Death Eaters who ever knew how to conjure it. I'd be very surprised if the person who did it hadn't been a Death Eater once, even if they're not now…Listen, it's very late, and if your mother hears what's happened she'll be worried sick. We'll get a few more hours sleep and then try and get an early Portkey out of here." Arthur told them ushering them towards the bedrooms to sleep, not that many of them were able to get much sleep after the eventful evening that they had shared.

* * *

They had left the Campsite early and got the first port key that was available. Once they had arrived back in Ottery St Catchpole the Weasley's Harry, Hermione and Jackie walked back towards the Burrow the second they turned the corner and the Burrow came in to view there was a strangled cry from Mrs Weasley as she and Remus rushed over to them.

"Oh thank goodness, thank goodness!" Molly cried she had evidently been waiting for them in the front yard, came running toward them, still wearing her bedroom slippers, her face pale and strained, a rolled-up copy of the Daily Prophet clutched in her hand. "Arthur - I've been so worried - so worried-" She flung her arms around Arthurs neck, and the Daily Prophet fell out of her limp hand.

"Oh Jackie thank god you're ok" Remus called as he hugged Jackie tightly not wanting to let her go he had arrived at the Burrow the second he had heard Sirius had wanted to leave to but Remus had told him it was too much of a risk they couldn't risk anyone finding out and him being sent back to Azkaban.

"You're all right," Molly muttered distractedly, releasing Arthur and staring around at them all with red eyes, "you're alive…Oh boys…" And to everybody's surprise, she seized Fred and George and pulled them both into such a tight hug that their heads banged together.

"Ouch! Mum - you're strangling us -" Fred and George cried out from her bone crushing hug.

"I shouted at you before you left! It's all I've been thinking about! What if You-Know-Who had got you, and the last thing I ever said to you was that you didn't get enough OW.L.s? Oh Fred…George…" Molly sobbed as she hugged them tightly.

"Come on, now, Molly, we're all perfectly okay Arthur soothed her, prising her off the twins and leading her back toward the house. "Bill," he added in an undertone, "pick up that paper, I want to see what it says…" he finished as he led the group back inside to the Burrow.

* * *

Over the course of the next week Arthur and Percy were hardly home having to spend most of their time trying to sort out all of the chaos from the World Cup over at the had spent most of the week thinking about Jessica he had never got chance to see her again, he was taking his mind off things by reworking over things for Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. It was a Saturday evening and tomorrow it was Jackie's 16th Birthday as well as the day they would return to Hogwarts. Jackie was in the kitchen helping Mrs Weasley bake a cake while Fred and George were sitting in a far corner, quills out, talking in whispers, their heads bent over a piece of parchment.

"What are you two up to?" Molly asked sharply turning around so that she was looking at the twins.

"Homework," said Fred vaguely.

"Don't be ridiculous, you're still on holiday," said Molly.

"Yeah, we've left it a bit late," said George. Jackie couldn't help but laugh she knew perfectly well what they were up to.

"You're not by any chance writing out a new order form, are you?" said Molly shrewdly. "You wouldn't be thinking of restarting Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, by any chance?"

"Now, Mum," said Fred, looking up at her, a pained look on his face. "If the Hogwarts Express crashed tomorrow, and George and I died, how would you feel to know that the last thing we ever heard from you was an unfounded accusation?"

* * *

**_Thanks for the reviews here is the next chapter hopefully more up shortly. Goblet of Fire is one of my fave book's and films so I'm enjoying writing these scenes. _**

**_All characters except Jackie Lupin Black belong to J K Rowling. _**


	96. Chapter 95  Peeves

**Chapter 95**

The next morning Fred and George woke up and made their way downstairs with Harry and Ron ready for breakfast they had just made it down to the first floor stairway when Molly shouted up from the bottom of the stairs.

"Arthur!" she called up the staircase. "Arthur! Urgent message from the Ministry!" the twins, Ron and Harry flattened themselves up against the wall as Arthur came hurtling past them while dressing in his robes.

"I've got a quill here somewhere!" Arthur said as he got to the bottom. Once the twins reached the bottom they could see Amos Diggory's head in the flames talking very fast to Arthur.

Jackie was just coming downstairs with Ginny and Hermione when Arthur shouted up to them. "Have a good year at school girls" he shouted "See you later Bill, Charlie, Percy" he shouted up to them.

"I'd better hurry - you have a good term, boys," Arthur said to the twins, Ron and Harry while fastening his clock ready to go. "Molly, are you going to be all right taking the kids to King's Cross?"

"Of course I will," she said. "You just look after Mad-Eye, we'll be fine."

"Happy Birthday Jackie" Bill and Charlie said as they saw her on the stairs.

"Thanks" she spoke as the three of them made their way into the kitchen.

"Did someone say Mad-Eye?" Bill asked. "What's he been up to now."

"He says someone tried to break into his house last night," said Molly.

"Mad-Eye Moody?" said George thoughtfully "Isn't he that nutter -"

"Your father thinks very highly of Mad-Eye Moody," said Molly sternly.

"Yeah, well, Dad collects plugs, doesn't he?" said Fred quietly Molly left the room seeing Jackie stood by the stairway. "Agh happy birthday dear" she said as she hugged the girl.

"Hey beautiful happy birthday" George spoke as he stood up and walked over to his girlfriend wrapping his arm around her and leading her into the kitchen where the others were still talking away.

"Moody was a great wizard in his time," said Bill.

"He's an old friend of Dumbledore's, isn't he?" said Charlie.

"Dumbledore's not what you'd call normal, though, is he?" said Fred. "I mean, I know he's a genius and everything…"

"Who is Mad-Eye?" asked Harry.

"He's retired, used to work at the Ministry," said Charlie. "I met him once when Dad took me into work with him. He was an Auror - one of the best…a Dark wizard catcher half the cells in Azkaban are full because of him. He made himself loads of enemies, though…the families of people he caught, mainly…and I heard he's been getting really paranoid in his old age. Doesn't trust anyone anymore. Sees Dark wizards everywhere."

"Happy Birthday Jackie" Fred said finally once he saw her sitting on his twins lap.

* * *

When it had come time to go to Kings Cross Station Bill and Charlie decided to come and see everyone off but Percy, apologizing most profusely, said that he really needed to get to work.

"I just can't justify taking more time off at the moment," he told them. "Mr. Crouch is really starting to rely on me."

"Yeah, you know what, Percy?" said George seriously. "I reckon he'll know your name soon." He couldn't care less if Percy wasn't going to come and see them off he wasn't in the mood to listen to more rants about the ministry.

"Arthur tried to borrow Ministry cars for us, but there weren't any to spare…Oh dear, they don't look happy, do they?" Molly spoke as she looked at the taxi drivers lugging the large trunks into the boots and looking strangely at Hedwig, Snowy and Pidwigeon who were making quite a racket.

"Oops!" Fred exclaimed as his trunk sprung open and off went some Filibuster fireworks from his trunk.

* * *

Once they got to the station the group put their cases onto the train and found seats before heading back onto the platform to say their goodbyes.

"I might be seeing you all sooner than you think," said Charlie, grinning, as he hugged Ginny good-bye.

"Why?" said Fred keenly as he looked at his older brother intrigued.

"You'll see," said Charlie. "Just don't tell Percy I mentioned it…it's 'classified information, until such time as the Ministry sees fit to release it,' after all."

"Yeah, I sort of wish I were back at Hogwarts this year," said Bill, hands in his pockets, looking almost wistfully at the train.

"Why?" said George impatiently desperate to find out what was happening.

"Come on tell us Percy isn't around" Jackie spoke excitedly.

"You're going to have an interesting year I might even get time off to come and watch a bit of it." Bill said smiling at them.

"A bit of what?" said Ron as the whistle blew and Molly ushered them all back onto the train

"Thanks for having us to stay, Mrs. Weasley," said Jackie and Hermione as they climbed on board, closed the door, and leaned out of the window to talk to her.

"Yeah, thanks for everything, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry.

"Oh it was my pleasure, dears, I'd invite you for Christmas, but…well, I expect you're all going to want to stay at Hogwarts, what with…one thing and another." Molly said

"Mum!" said Ron irritably "What d'you three know that we don't?"

"You'll find out this evening, I expect," said Molly. "It's going to be very exciting - mind you, I'm very glad they've changed the rules -"

"What rules?" said Harry, Ron, Fred, and George together they were really losing their patience now.

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will tell you…Now, behave, won't you? Won't you, Fred? And you, George?" Molly spoke as the pistons hissed loudly and the train began to move.

"Tell us what's happening at Hogwarts!" Fred bellowed out of the window as Molly, Bill,

and Charlie sped away from them.

"What rules are they changing?" George screamed but it was too late they had gone.

"Why can't they just tell us" Jackie sighed as she took a seat.

"Something big is going on" George said as he sat down beside her.

* * *

They arrived at the school later that afternoon the halls were filled with screaming Jackie looked up and saw Peeves as usual causing mischief as he hurtled water bombs at everyone. Fred and George laughed looking like they wanted to join in and wishing they hadn't packed everything in their trunks.

"PEEVES WILL YOU STOP IT!" Jackie shouted at him as she looked up at him.

"No make me!" Peeves shot back at her as he hovered over them.

"PEEVES!" She screamed again this time her voice was joined by another angry voice

"PEEVES! Peeves, come down here at ONCE!" Professor McGonagall shouted as she slid along the floor and into Hermione. "Ouch - sorry, Miss Granger -"

"That's all right, Professor!" Hermione gasped.

"Peeves, get down here NOW!" barked Professor McGonagall, straightening her pointed hat and glaring upward through her square-rimmed spectacles.

"Not doing nothing!" cackled Peeves, lobbing a water bomb at several fifth-year girls, who screamed and dived into the Great Hall. "Already wet, aren't they? Little squirts! Wheeeeeeeeee!" and he aimed another bomb at a group of second years who had just arrived and then sent one straight down onto Jackie.

"PEEVES!" Jackie screamed.

"I shall call the headmaster!" shouted Professor McGonagall. "I'm warning you, Peeves -" Peeves stuck out his tongue, threw the last of his water bombs into the air, and zoomed off up the marble staircase, cackling insanely. "Well, move along, then!" said Professor McGonagall sharply to the bedraggled crowd. "Into the Great Hall, come on!"

"Oh just look at me" Jackie whined as she looked down at her gown.

"I think the wet look suits you" George giggled as he smiled at her.

"George this isn't funny!" Jackie shouted at him but she couldn't help laugh as George pouted at her. She muttered a drying spell on her robe and hair and followed the boys and the others into the Great hall.

* * *

_**More to follow shortly I am home for the evening so I can write lots. Keep the reviews coming the sooner they come in the sooner ill try and get the next chapter up :)**_

_**All characters except Jackie Lupin Black belong to J K Rowling. **_


	97. Chapter 96  All is Revealed

**Chapter 96**

Fred, George, Jackie and Lee sat talking away to each other after the sorting ceremony and feast waiting for Dumbledore to go over his usual notices and rules before it was time for bed.

"Now that we are all fed and watered,"

"I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it." Fred and George muttered under their breath.

"Won't stop us" they mumbled together as they looked at Professor Dumbledore and then over at Mr Filch.

"As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"What?" Fred, George, Jackie, Angelina, Alicia and Harry gasped as they looked towards Dumbledore in shock.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts -" Professor Dumbledore was stopped in his track by a deafening rumble. Jackie jumped out of her seat as the doors to the Great Hall banged open and in stepped the stranger that Jackie recognised as Mad Eye Moody.

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open. Lightning streaked across the ceiling of the Great Hall and Jackie and the twins along with everyone else found themselves drawn to Moody's eye as he strode towards Dumbledore.

from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye - and then it rolled right over, pointing into

the back of the man's head, so that all they could see was whiteness. Once he reached Dumbledore the two of them shook hands before Dumbledore gestured for him to sit down.

"May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody."

"As I was saying," he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad-Eye Moody, "we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" Shouted Fred looking at Dumbledore in shock. George's mouth was ajar and Jackie and the others looked towards Dumbledore intrigued.

The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore spoke

"Wicked!" the twins exclaimed

"Though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar." Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er - but maybe this is not the time…no…" said Dumbledore, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament…well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

"Death toll?" Jackie gasped.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time; no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"I'm going for it!" Fred Weasley hissed down the table, his face lit with enthusiasm at the prospect of such glory and riches. George was nodding in agreement while Jackie looked in horror at the twins after hearing about the death toll.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This" — Dumbledore raised his voice slightly as Fred and George amongst others shouted out in frustration.

"Boo that's rubbish!" the twins exclaimed.

"is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion. I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen. The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

* * *

"See you later" Jackie spoke as she stood up to go and join her fellow Gryffindor prefect from seventh year to go and welcome to new Gryffindor's and show them around. Fred and George hadn't been paying attention to her however.

"They can't do that!" said George who had not joined the crowd moving toward the door, but was standing up and glaring at Dumbledore. "We're seventeen in April, why can't we have a shot?"

"They're not stopping me entering," said Fred stubbornly, also scowling at the top table. "The champions will get to do all sorts of stuff you'd never be allowed to do normally. And a thousand Galleons prize money!"

"Yeah," said Ron, a faraway look on his face. "Yeah, a thousand Galleons…"

"Come on," said Hermione, "we'll be the only ones left here if you don't move." Fred, George and the others finally stood up but Fred, George and Lee wondered in front of those debating all the ways in which Dumbledore may try and stop them from competing.

"So how do you think we can fool them" Lee asked as they got to the stairwells.

"Who's this impartial judge who's going to decide who the champions are?" said Harry.

"Dunno," said Fred, "but it's them we'll have to fool. I reckon a couple of drops of Aging Potion might do it, George…" he finished looking at his twin George had been the better at potions and had got his owl in the subject and was going to be taking it at Newt level.

"Dumbledore knows you're not of age, though," said Ron.

"Yeah, but he's not the one who decides who the champion is, is he?" said Fred shrewdly.

"Sounds to me like once this judge knows who wants to enter, he'll choose the best from each school and never mind how old they are. Dumbledore's trying to stop us giving our names." George spoke.

"People have died, though!" said Hermione in a worried voice as they walked through a door concealed behind a tapestry and started up another, narrower staircase.

"Yeah," said Fred airily, "but that was years ago, wasn't it? Anyway, where's the fun without a bit of risk? Hey, Ron, what if we find out how to get 'round Dumbledore? Fancy entering?"

"What d'you reckon?" Ron asked Harry. "Be cool to enter, wouldn't it? But I suppose they might want someone older…Dunno if we've learned enough…"

"I definitely haven't," came Neville's gloomy voice from behind Fred and George. "I expect my Gran would want me to try, though. She's always going on about how I should be upholding the family honour. I'll just have to — oops…" Neville's foot had sunk right through a step halfway up the staircase. There were many of these trick stairs at Hogwarts; it was second nature to most of the older students to jump this particular step, but Neville's memory was notoriously poor. Harry and Ron seized him under the armpits and pulled him out, while a suit of armor at the top of the stairs creaked and clanked, laughing wheezily.

"Shut it, you," said Ron, banging down its visor as they passed. They made their way up to the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, which was concealed behind a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said as they approached.

"Balderdash," said George, "Jackie told me downstairs." He informed the others as they stepped through the portrait once it swung open.

* * *

"So you think it's possible that the aging potion might work?" Fred asked George once everyone apart from the three of them had gone up to the dormitories.

"Yeah I think it could but I think we will have to actually go to the library tomorrow" George told Fred and Lee just as Jackie walked up behind them and coughed loudly.

"Guys you can't be serious about entering this can you!" Jackie exclaimed as she looked at them in horror.

"And why not?" Fred asked her.

"You could get yourselves killed no way can you enter" Jackie spoke as she looked at them although she knew that they were not of age and Dumbledore was doing everything in his plan to stop them she also knew that the twins were very clever when they wanted to be.

"Oh come on Jackie you can help us with the potion please you're the cleverest one" George whispered to her trying to butter her up to come round.

"No way if you want to enter I can't stop you but I'm not going to help you do something when it could mean you getting hurt or killed" she spoke starring at her boyfriend before storming off up the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

* * *

The next day Jackie hardly spoke to the twins or Lee still upset with them about entering although she had also been very busy throwing herself back into her studying, all her different lessons and being prefect. After Defence Against the Dark Arts Jackie went off to Arithmancy while Fred, George and Lee made their way over to Ron, Harry, Neville, Dean and Seamus.

"Moody! How cool is he?" Fred boomed.

"Beyond cool," said George, sitting down opposite Fred.

"Supercool," Lee spoke sliding down to sit next to George at the table. "We had him this afternoon," he told Harry and Ron.

"What was it like?" said Harry eagerly. Fred, George, and Lee exchanged looks full of meaning.

"Never had a lesson like it," said Fred.

"He knows, man," said Lee.

"Knows what?" said Ron, leaning forward.

"Knows what it's like to be out there doing it," said George impressively.

"Doing what?" said Harry.

"Fighting the Dark Arts," said Fred.

"He's seen it all," said George.

"'Amazing," said Lee. Ron dived into his bag for his schedule.

"We haven't got him till Thursday!" he said disappointedly.

* * *

_**Thanks for the reviews here's the next chapter. **_

_**Enjoy :)**_

_**Review and ill work on the next chapter :P **_

_**All characters except Jackie Lupin Black belong to J K Rowling.**_


	98. Chapter 97  The Goblet of Fire

**Chapter 97**

The months passed and finally the end of October arrived the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would be arriving later that afternoon. Jackie had eventually started talking to Fred and George again although she was still upset about them trying to find out a way in which they would be able to enter the Triwizard tournament. They had been making their way back from Hagrids when they saw the unicorns come into view flying through the air and pulling a carriage towards Hogwarts. Jackie, Fred, George, Lee, Alicia and Angelina raced onto the bridge leading back into the school grounds a large crowd had already gathered.

"Wow!" Jackie gasped as they flew overhead.

"Well there's something you don't see every day!" Fred said George laughed as he looked at his twin that's when he spotted a huge galleon emerging from the waters of the Lake a large Bulgarian flag atop of it.

* * *

Later that day after classes had ended a half an hour early everyone was awaiting in the Great Hall for the assembly in which Professor Dumbledore would welcome the students who had arrived for the tournament before the Welcoming Feast that was planned.

"Isn't Krum a Durmstrang" Jackie said as she looked at the twins.

"Never mind that I just hope we finally find out what Dumbledore has planned to stop us" George told her.

"Do you two really have to try and enter" Jackie whispered to them worriedly.

"Angelina is going to so why can't we" Fred said to her.

"Angelina's seventeen and I can't stop her" Jackie told them as she looked at them seriously they was interrupted as Dumbledore stood up and walked over to the front of the staff tables.

"Now I'd like you all to join us in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime" Professor Dumbledore announced. There were gasps around the rooms and thousands of mouths hanging open from the Hogwarts boys as numerous Veela's entered striding gracefully down the middle aisle of the Great Hall thousands of birds flying over their head as the charm spell worked in perfect timing with their strides. Fred gasped open mouthed there she was the girl he had been thinking about nonstop since the World Cup Jessica Laurent.

"Bloody hell" George gasped as he saw Madam Maxime she was even taller than Hagrid.

"George" Jackie whispered as she smacked his leg gently under the table. There was a loud round of applause and cat calls as Professor Dumbledore welcomed them after they had reached the head tables and moved to the side before Professor Dumbledore again stood and called for silence.

"And now our friends from the North please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their High master Igor Karkaroff" he announced the doors to the great hall opened once more and in stormed a group of Durmstrang boys dressed like soldiers in Army uniforms holding staffs banging them to the floor and grunting as they switched them from one arm to the other and out to in front of them as they marched the length of the Great Hall before they reached the end they stopped and span their staff's a few time before sprinting to the end and making way to the side. There were gasps suddenly and when Jackie and the twins turned around they saw Victor Krum marching in towards them followed by an older man who was obviously the High master finally as they reached the front one of the boys breathed a fire dragon amongst gasps from the other Hogwarts students all of who were still starring in awe at Victor Krum.

* * *

During the dinner Fred kept glancing over at Jessica but he was positive that she had yet to see him.

"The moment has come," said Dumbledore, smiling around at the sea of upturned faces. Fred and George sat up straight and lead forward listening intently to Dumbledore "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket —"

"The what?" Harry muttered.

"— just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation" - there was a smattering of polite applause - "and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

There was a much louder round of applause for Bagman than for Crouch, perhaps because of his fame as a Beater.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts."

"The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

Filch, who had been lurking unnoticed in a far corner of the Hall, now approached Dumbledore carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old. A murmur of excited interest rose from the watching students.

"What do you suppose is in it?" Jackie asked as she looked over at it.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," said Dumbledore as Filch placed the chest carefully on the table before him, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways…their magical prowess - their daring - their powers of deduction - and, of course, their ability to cope with danger. As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire." Dumbledore now took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Dumbledore reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue white flames. Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete. To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," said Dumbledore, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line." Fred and George seemed quite content with the news and were grinning widely at each other.

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

* * *

"An Age Line!" Fred said said, his eyes glinting, as they all made their way across the Hall to the doors into the entrance hall. "Well, that should be fooled by an Aging Potion, shouldn't it? And once your name's in that goblet, you're laughing - it can't tell whether you're seventeen or not!"

"But I don't think anyone under seventeen will stand a chance," said Hermione, "we just haven't learned enough…"

"Speak for yourself we are in our sixth year now and nearly seventeen" said George shortly. "You'll try and get in, won't you, Harry?" he asked looking at him.

"Don't try and persuade Harry too George" Jackie glared at her boyfriend.

"Fred, George, Jackie It's nice to see you again" Jessica spoke as she approached them with Fleur Fred jumped and turned around to face her.

"Jessica Its lovely to see you again" he told her as he took her hand and kissed it softly he winked at her slightly Jessica giggled and blushed pink. Jackie clenched George's hand as she tried to control her excitement.

"This is Fleur Delacour" Jessica spoke as she introduced Fleur to the group Ron was practically drooling as he looked at her.

* * *

**_Thanks for the review's I am receiving and those of you reading. Here is the next chapter._**

**_All characters except Jackie Lupin Black and Jessica Laurent belong to J K Rowling._**


	99. Chapter 98  TriWizard Champion

**Chapter 98**

The next morning Jackie awoke bright and early and made her way downstairs with Alicia and Angelina so that Angelina could put her name in the Goblet.

"Are you sure about this Angelina?" Jackie asked her concerned.

"I'm positive Jackie stop getting so worried about it I'm not going to die" Angelina told her as she laughed once they reached the Goblet they could see a few Durmstrang boys already crowded around it having put their name into it. Angelina stepped forward just as Slytherin Montague was also putting his name into the Goblet.

"What's happened so far?" Ron and Harry asked Jackie as they approached with Hermione who was more intent in the book that she held as she sat down on the bleacher that had been set up.

"Well we have only seen Durmstrang and Montague so far" Alicia told them.

"And then I put my name in as well" Angelina told them just then they watched as a large flurry of Beauxbatons came into the room Fleur who they had met was leading them and they watched as she looked at Jessica before putting her name into the Goblet. Jessica approached Jackie, Angelina and Alicia and smiled at them.

"Are you entering?" She asked them.  
"Angelina is I'm not old enough besides I think it's a bit too dangerous" Jackie told her.

"Me too. Where are Fred and George?" Jessica asked intrigued.

"You like Fred don't you." Jackie said excitedly as she perked up at her and forgot about being mad at the twins about entering the competition.

* * *

Before she could say another word there were load cheers as Cedric Diggory came into the hall followed by a large crowd of Hufflepuff's.

"Come on Cedric put it in" the two Hufflepuff chasers said as they pushed their captain forward. Cedric laughed smiling before stepping over the age line and placing his name in the cup. The Hufflepuff's cheered and led him away Jackie caught glimpse of Ron who was starring over at Fleur and waved over to her. He was completely smitten with the Veela.

Suddenly there was load cheering and Jackie recognised the incoming voices as non-other than her boyfriend and best friend as Fred and George ran into the hall.

"HAHA YES!" the twins cheered running forward holding their arms in the air Jackie saw they each held a vile in their hand and a piece of parchment. "Thank you thank you"

"Well lads we've done it "George announced proudly as they looked at everyone Jackie rolled her eyes as Lee approached her.

"Cooked it up just this morning" Fred said with a grin.

"It's not going to work" Hermione piped up as she looked over at them from her book.

"Oh yeah" Fred said as they moved to either side of their brothers best friend.

"and why's that Granger?" George asked.

"You see this. It's an age line Dumbledore drew it himself" she said matter of factly Jackie had to laugh as she looked on. Hermione was correct it would take something very clever to beat Dumbledore however she did know the twins could be very smart when they wanted to be.

"So!" Fred and George exclaimed as they looked at Hermione.

"So! A Genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something as pathetically dim-witted as an aging potion" Hermione muttered.

"Agh but that's why it's so brilliant "Fred chipped in.

"Because it's so pathetically dim-witted" George finished the twins laughed as they jumped to their feet and stood on the steps of the bleachers.

"Ready Fred" George asked looking at his twin.

"Ready George" Fred replied the two twins grinned and crossed arms necking the potion that the other twin held. They grinned and jumped into the age line. Jackie looked on amazed they had made it into the age line and nothing had happened to stop them.

"See Jackie" Lee told her as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes!" the twins cheered walking around in the circle smiling gleefully. "Ready?" they exclaimed looking at each other before throwing their names into the Goblet. "Yes!" they cheered high fiving each other as it went in.

"Wait what's happening?" Jackie said as she watched the flames change and get wilder something was going on.

Jackie watched in horror as they hit the twins and sent them flying out of the circle her mouth hung open as she saw them on the floor grey hair growing into beards on their faces and replacing their mop of red hair on their head. The twins sat up holding their heads.

"Fred, George you ok?" Jackie asked running over towards them with Lee.

"You said, you said" the twins were pointing at each other now and the next thing Jackie knew Fred and George had dived at each other and were rolling around on each other.

"You want a piece! Take that!" could be heard from the twins as they scrambled on the floor cheering and cat calls from everyone called out apart from Jackie and Jessica who were looking at them in shock and Lee who was on the floor in hysterics.

"Fight Fight Fight!" the gathered crowd chanted.

They were interrupted as Victor Krum strode into the hall.

"Get off" the twins were yelling "It'd work you said" not noticing that silence had broken out. "It did work we look older!", "Yes but how much older!"

"Fred! George stop it!" Jackie shouted as she attempted to pull them apart as Krum made his way to the Goblet. "Lee will you help me we need to get them to Madam Pomfrey" she said as she kept hold of George after pulling them apart Lee holding onto Fred as they made their way out of the hall leaving Jessica to look on.

* * *

"Aging potion I see" Madam Pomfrey shook her head as she looked at the twins.

"Yes can you do something for it oh and maybe give them something to sort their heads out!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Hey!" the twins shot back looking at her but Madam Pomfrey was smiling and laughing slightly at the young girl.

"I can give them something for the aging potion Miss Lupin but for their head's I'm not sure" she spoke as she walked over to the medicine cupboard.

"Good try guys but please don't fight with each other anymore I don't like it" Jackie told them "besides it didn't look good in front of Jessica" she added.

"Jessica was there?" Fred asked looking at her in shock.

"Yes and I think that she like's you so don't go attacking George again!" Jackie exclaimed wrapping her arm around her boyfriend.

"He started it!" Fred shot.

"Did not!" George shouted back.

"Boys enough!" Madam Pomfrey said as she walked over and handed them the potion.

"Take this and you should be back to normal in a bit" she instructed them "also you may need this to shave your beards" she spoke as she handed them each a razor to use.

"I don't know I quite like it what do you think Jackie" George spoke stroking it as he looked at her and winked.

"Over my dead body!" Jackie exclaimed grabbing hold of the Razor and going straight at her boyfriend's face.

"Jackie not so aggressively you wouldn't want to cut me now would you" George pouted as he looked at her worriedly.

"I don't know after the stunts you pull" Jackie said as she shook her head and handed her boyfriend back his razor she couldn't help but melt at him as she leaned forward and kissed him.

* * *

Later on that day as evening came over Hogwarts everyone was gathered back in the hall waiting for the Champions to be read out. Jackie was sat cuddled up by George as she watched Fred closely who was smiling at Jessica a goofy look plastered across his face. Jackie was glad to see that he had found someone after she had saw how hurt her had been when Angelina had got with Oliver Wood.

"Sit down please!" Dumbledore shouted as he and the other professors along with Barty Crouch and Ludo Bagman arrived in the hall. "Now the moment you've all been waiting for the champions selection" he flung his hand into the corner and moved it around the room and strode towards the centre were the Goblet was placed. The fire within the Goblet turned red as it spat out the first name to Dumbledore.

"The Durmstrang champion is Victor Krum!" he announced there were loud cheers as he was called and pushed to the front by his friends. Another piece was shot out of the Goblet and into the Professors hand as Jackie and the other students watched on.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Miss Fleur Delacour" a softer cheer emerged from the girls at Beauxbatons as Fleur stood up gracefully smiling as she walked over to Dumbledore and then took her place by Victor Krum. "The Hogswarts champion is Cedric Diggory" Cedric got up and made his way over to the others.

"Excellent we now have our three champions. But in the end only one will go down in history only one will hoist this Chalice of Champions , this vessel of victory. The Triwizard Cup!" Dumbledore turned and pointed behind him the cloth that had been placed on the cup flew off and revealed sparkling Triwizard cup.

"What's wrong with Snape" Jackie suddenly whispered as she saw him walking down from the steps and glaring at something.

"What's right with him Jackie" Fred shot back as George laughed.

"No look" Jackie pointed at the Goblet which had flamed again and then Dumbledore was striding towards it as it changed colour and shot another burning parchment out into his hand.

"Harry Potter" Dumbledore whispered shocked.

"Did he just say?" George asked. Fred nodded.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore shouted at his voice trembling slightly in shock and fear. Harry was shot their by the others not moving he couldn't believe it he hadn't put his name into the cup. "HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore screamed Jackie jumped he sounded angry as he spoke and Hermione had to reluctantly push Harry to his feet Jackie looked noticing that Ron was glaring at him when she looked over at Harry she knew he hadn't done anything he looked as white as a ghost as he made his way towards the other Tri-wizard champions.

* * *

_**Thanks to Jessica for your review. :) **_

_**Here is the next chapter hope you all enjoy it. More up later on hopefully.**_

_**All characters except Jackie Lupin Black and Jessica Laurent belong to J K Rowling. **_


	100. Chapter 99  Trouble In Paradise

**Chapter 99**

Over the next few weeks as it got closer to the first task. Fred and George had been spending a lot of time away from the others not even Lee Jordon or Jackie were around them this time and despite his feelings for Jessica and the fact that Fred really liked her he was spending a lot more of his time with his twin brother.

One morning Jackie woke up and made her way over to the twins as she saw them in the common room.

"Good morning don't stop talking on my account" Jackie said as she looked at them and took a seat beside the two of them.

"Sorry Jackie we are busy" Fred said as he didn't even look up to talk at her.

"Yeah do you think you can come back later love" George told her as he looked up at her quickly.

"Yeah sure whatever you want" Jackie said as she got up without another word. "I'm just your girlfriend who you have hardly spoken to all term" she muttered under her breath as she walked out of the common room and made her way out of the school as she passed over the bridge she saw Jessica stood with Fleur and a few other Veela.

She waved softly at them but didn't feel like stopping for a chat and headed straight over the bridge so that she could get away from everything.

"Hey Jackie what are you doing out here" Jackie was interrupted from her thoughts by the voice of Cedric Diggory when she had come out to the Quidditch stadium she didn't expect to find anyone else.

"Oh hey Cedric" Jackie whispered.

"You ok Jackie? You don't mind if I sit down do you" Cedric asked her as he looked at Jackie and didn't even wait for a response before he sat down next to her.

"Yeah" Jackie mumbled "everything's perfect".

"It doesn't sound it or look like it what's wrong?" he asked her. Jackie looked at the Hufflepuff as well as being a Tri-wizard champion, the Hufflepuff Seeker and Quidditch Captain he was also a prefect and Jackie had always been friendly with him like most others as well she couldn't deny that Cedric was extremely handsome with his dark hair and grey eyes although to Jackie he wasn't as attractive as the twins.

"It doesn't matter Cedric I'll be fine" Jackie told him but she couldn't help a few stray tears falling down from her face.

* * *

Later on that morning Fred and George finally stopped what they were doing and made their way out of the common room.

"Hey guys" they greeted Alicia, Angelina and Lee as they found their friends on one of the lawns.

"Hey Jackie not with the two of you?" Angelina asked them curiously when the three of them hadn't seen her all day they presumed that she was with the twins.

"No she isn't" George said puzzled it didn't even occur to him that Jackie may have been offended by what happened earlier.

"We haven't seen her all morning" Lee told them. That's when it hit the twins they hadn't exactly been polite to her that morning.

"Damn it" George muttered as he walked away and headed furiously across the bridge hoping to find her he had a feeling that she may have headed to the shrinking shack.

"George wait up" Fred called out to his brother as he raced after him.

"Hello Fred, George" Jessica spoke as she saw them rush past her.

"Jessica have you seen Jackie?" George asked her panting breathlessly.

"Qui she went that way" Jessica said pointing towards the Quidditch stadium. George took off down the hill Fred went to go after him but Jess stopped him. "Fred what est wrong?"

"We were a bit rude to her this morning" Fred told her guiltily as he went to follow his twin.

"Leave them to talk" she whispered as she looked at him she thought that it was best for George to speak to Jackie alone right now.

* * *

"No what is it Jackie?" Cedric asked her as he put his hand around her shoulder. Cedric had liked her for the last few years but knew that she was with George. "Is it George?" he asked her Jackie nodded in reply "What has he done that's upset you".

"They have ignored me for practically the whole term then today he tells me to come back later because he was busy" Jackie cried "I mean is five minutes to much time to ask to spend with him"

"Not at all" Cedric told her as he started to rub circles on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Cedric it's probably me being stupid" she cried. "Not at all not at all" Cedric told her as he wrapped his arm around her and let her cry into his chest.

* * *

"So how est you?" Jessica asked Fred as the two sat down on a bench Fred's arm dropped lazily around the back of her nearing closer to being wrapped around her shoulders.

"I'm good thanks you?" he asked her.

"Qui I'm very good" Jessica answered as she looked at him nervously.

"Enough small talk I really like you" Fred told her as he moved his arms so that they were wrapped around his shoulder. Jessica blushed but didn't reply letting the boy continue to sweet talk her. "Your beautiful you have the most gorgeous blue eyes and the most amazing silky blonde hair" he told her as he looked straight at her falling head over heels for the Veela as his heart beat rapidly.

* * *

George made his way into the Quidditch Stadium and watched on in horror as he found his girlfriend in Cedric Diggory's tight embrace his heart broke, fury and sadness built up inside him.

* * *

**_Thanks for the reviews._**


	101. Chapter 100  The Break Up

**Chapter 100**

"WHAT THE HELL!" George shouted as he looked over at his girlfriend in shock.

"George this isn't what it looks like" Jackie cried breaking away from Cedric tears streaming down her face.

"Yeah right the second I upset you off you go cavorting with another man!" he screamed.

"George" Cedric said trying to calm the situation down.

"Don't you speak to me!" George exclaimed as he raced towards the Hufflepuff and punched him straight in the mouth.

"George what on earth are you doing!" Jackie screamed at him.

"Yeah that's right stick up for him" George hissed at her.

"You know what he was being a friend to me because god knows you and Fred haven't been around for me I mean the pair of you blew me off this morning" Jackie cried she was sobbing by this time and she trembled as she looked at her boyfriend she didn't know if she would be able to go through with this.

"so you decide to hook up with Cedric" George shouted.

"We weren't doing anything George he was comforting me" Jackie cried. "You know what if you are going to act like this then maybe we shouldn't be together you can have all the free time you need to talk with your brother alone" she stormed from the stadium in tears. George didn't go after her but ran in the opposite direction leaving Cedric alone watching on in shock.

* * *

"Merci" Jessica whispered as she smiled at Fred. Fred moved closer to her his arms wrapping around her and pulling her into him he leaned down and placed his lips upon hers he was just getting into the kiss when he heard running behind him he knew that it was George and that something terrible had occurred and reluctantly he pulled apart from Jessica.

"George what is it what happened?" Fred asked jumping to his feet "I'm sorry Jess I'll see you later" he promised her before chasing after his brother. When he reached him he could of swore that he saw tears running down his face.

"She's with Cedric we broke up" George spat as he stormed back up the stairways towards Gryffindor Tower.

"What? Are you sure?" Fred asked in shock at what his twin had just told him surely that couldn't be right it didn't sound like Jackie to go and do something like that and they had been together years they couldn't have broken up.

"Yes I'm sure I get to the stadium and there they are his arms all over her head against his chest she obviously wants a champion seeming I'm not old enough and all that talk about not wanting us to compete" George mumbled all of his insecurities coming over him.

"George do you not think you may be getting the wrong end of the stick" Fred said as he looked at him concerned as he followed him through the portrait.

"No it's over Fred" George cried and with that he stormed up to the boys dormitories.

* * *

Jackie wasn't seen for the rest of the evening but it was Charlie Weasley who eventually came across her as she walked down by the Forbidden Forest. Charlie was back at Hogwarts for the first task which involved dragons.

"Hey Jackie I'm surprised you're not with my brothers" Charlie greeted her with a friendly smile. At this though Jackie broke down once more as sobs overcame her. "Jackie what is it?" Charlie asked her concerned.

"we broke up" Jackie cried as she looked at the second eldest Weasley as she looked up and saw his trademark hair and freckles her cries became worse as she thought about George.

"What!" Charlie exclaimed in shock.

"He thinks I cheated on him with Cedric but I didn't he was only comforting me because Fred and George have been ignoring me all term" Jackie cried.

"Oh Jackie I'm sure once you speak to him this can all be sorted out" Charlie assured her as he engulfed her in a bone crushing hug just like the ones that Molly gave.

* * *

Charlie was wrong however and by the time the first task arrived Jackie or George hadn't spoken to each other and Jackie became increasingly downbeat as Fred hardly spoke to her either. Jackie didn't blame him however he obviously had to stay loyal to his twin.

Jackie walked into the stadium alone ready for the task Jessica who saw her enter approached her seeing that the girl she had become friends with over the last few weeks was clearly upset still.

"Are you ok?" she asked Jackie.

"Yeah" Jackie nodded but she was lying she felt terrible.

"So Cedric is going to be first up did you hear?" Jessica spoke.

"No I didn't know hopefully everyone will be ok" Jackie spoke Jessica looked at her slightly confused.

"You want Cedric to win?" she asked.

"I want him to do well but my loyalty is with Harry" Jackie spoke "I'm not with Cedric you know" Jackie told her.

"Oh moi did not know" Jessica spoke just then they heard Fred and George make their way through the stands.

"Place your bets, place your bets" they shouted "bets taken here. Who fancies a buck on today's bloodbath" Jackie looked up they certainly seemed happy as they approached them Jessica made her way back to the other Beauxbatons as Ginny approached Jackie. "Smart money is on Fleur to survive any bets"

"Hey Jackie you ok?" Ginny asked her.

"Hey Ginny I didn't think you'd be speaking to me" Jackie said to her.

"Of course I am my brother may be too much of an idiot to believe you but I'm not stupid" Ginny told her as she looked at her "You're crazy about George and who is to say that a girl is not allowed to be friends with other guys" she said as she looked at her.

* * *

Once the task had gotten underway Jackie watched her eyes part shut unable to look as Cedric battled his dragon the Swedish Short Snout.

"Go on Cedric" Jackie shouted out but regretted her decision as she heard George hiss behind her.

"Oh there's a surprise cheering for your new boyfriend now not even backing Harry now" he hissed.

"Shut up George he's a friend and what is wrong for me to want another Hogwarts student to do well it doesn't mean that I'm not supporting Harry!" Jackie shot back angrily.

"Guys" Fred and Ginny intercepted trying to stop the argument from spiralling out of control Jackie turned around just in time to see Cedric going towards the egg after he had transfigured a rock into a dog. Jackie stayed silent for the rest of his task gasping as the dragon breathed fire on Cedric burning his face as he grabbed hold of the egg.

* * *

Finally it was Harry's turn all off the other champions had been and got their cup Harry however wasn't doing as well and was really struggling against the battle. Jackie was terrified for him.

"Harry Harry use your wand!" She screamed at him "Your Firebolt!" she screamed down at him hoping that he had heard her. She was relieved when she saw the Firebolt appear and race towards Harry who made a leap and jumped onto the back of his broom.

"Yes!" Jackie, Harry, Ron, Ginny and the twins roared as Harry flew from the stadium chasing the dragon away, the dragon in his pursuit ripped through the judges and teachers tent sending Rita Skeeter, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall diving to the side.

"Go Dragon!" The twins shouted.

"Typical for you to find that funny" Jackie muttered under her breath she was finding everything that she used to find endearing about them was starting to drive her crazy.

They waited what seemed like forever for Harry to return who once he did burned and injured but dragon less made his way down and snatched the egg from its platform.

* * *

Jackie made her way with Hermione and Ron to the medical tent to check on Harry. Jackie also wanted to check on Cedric he had been a really good friend to her over the past week. Once checking that Harry was ok Jackie made her way over to Cedric.

"Hey Cedric are you ok?" Jackie asked him as she approached.

"Yeah nothing a little healing balm can't fix" Cedric told her smiling handsomely as he held the rag to his burn.

"You did great out there it was a really good idea to do what you did and great transfiguration skill" she told him impressed at his magic.

"Thanks" Cedric told her with a smile as he looked at her he was falling head over heels for her and he only hoped that he could get her to return the favour he would have to do all that he could to return the favour.

* * *

**_Thanks for those of you that have reviewed here is the next chapter._**

**_All characters except Jackie Lupin and Jessica Laurent belong to J K Rowling. _**


	102. Chapter 101  More Drama's

**Chapter 101**

The next few weeks passed painfully slow for Jackie as Christmas approached she was actually wishing that she could of gone home for Christmas as far away from Hogwarts as she possibly could she wanted nothing more than to be held by Remus and Sirius at that very moment knowing that they would find a way to make everything ok after all that's what dad's do right.

However Jackie knew that wasn't going to happen especially as she made her way into the hall where Professor McGonagall stood waiting for all of the Gryffindor's ready to make the big announcement to them Jackie wasn't sure what was going on but she believed that it was something big and something relating to the tournament.

"Hey Jackie" Alicia and Angelina greeted her smiling Jackie walked over to her two best friends and sat down beside them.

"Hey girls" Jackie greeted them.

"Do you know what McGonagall is going to tell us?" they asked her hoping that as a prefect she would have inside information. Jackie shook her head and found herself transfixed on George who was stood in the corner on the opposite side of the room with his twin.

"Silence please! As representatives of the host school I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward and I mean this literally because the Yule Ball is first and foremost a dance." Professor McGonagall announced. The girls gasped and the boys groaned but unlike the other girls Jackie sat and starred at George sadly from across the room she couldn't believe it she had always dreamed of going to a dance and here she was dreading the very idea after all her and George were no longer a couple and she couldn't picture herself going with anyone else.

* * *

On the other side of the room George spotted Jackie he could see her looking down and he wanted nothing more than to run over to her and kiss her but he didn't know what to do or believe. What he saw that day had truly hurt him and even if he was starting to believe that she had been telling the truth after all how was he ever going to apologise and win her heart back.

"Silence! The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the Wizard World for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you in the course of a single evening besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons! " Professor McGonagall spoke her face looking around at them all in deadly seriousness.

"Try saying that five times fast." Fred whispered as he leaned over to his twin.

"Babbling, bumbling band of baboons" George whispered back quickly before his twin joined in smirking at each other in amusement.

"Babbling, bumbling band of baboons" Fred added. Jackie was still looking over at them sadly she really had missed them over the last few weeks they were her best friends and she had lost that all over a stupid misunderstanding.

Fred and George hadn't been paying attention to what McGonagall had been speaking the past few moments until suddenly they heard her shouting out their family name.

"Mr Weasley" McGonagall called as she strode over to Ron. Fred and George sighed in relief when they realised it wasn't them for once.

"Yes" Ron muttered slouching down in his seat.

"Will you join me please" she said as she held out her hand to him. The twins laughed as Ron got up and made his way out into the middle of the floor. "Now place your right hand on my waist" she instructed him.

"Where?" Ron asked looking at her in horror.

"my waist "she repeated.

"Eh" Fred and George cat called whistling out as they looked on.

"Mr Filch if you will please" she said Mr Filch did as he was told and the music filled the air.

"One two three, one two three" McGonagall instructed as she started to waltz with a reluctant Ron.

"La La La la" Fred and George mocked as they pretended to dance at the side their faces in their trademark grin. Jackie looked on fearing the worse George had moved on from her.

"Oi" Harry suddenly called them over to him "You're never going to let him forget this, are you?" Harry whispered to them.

"Never" the twins answered shaking their heads.

"Everybody come together" Professor McGonagall spoke and so they did the girls standing eagerly the boys more reluctantly.

* * *

Jackie stood back not as eager to get up knowing that she wouldn't be able to dance with George. After a few moment she found that Fred had approached her.

"Hey Jackie I know that we haven't spoken for a while but do you want to dance" he asked her.

"You mean you don't hate me?" Jackie asked him.

"No of course not and George doesn't to" he told her as he pulled her up and put his arm round her spinning her around. Jackie smiled softly for the first time in weeks until they spun around and she saw George dancing with non-other than her rival Katie Bell.

"I'm sorry Fred" she whispered before running from the room.

"Hey Jackie what's wrong?" Cedric asked her as he found her running down the corridor.

"Nothing Cedric it's fine I'm fine" Jackie said as she tried to run from him.

"It doesn't look fine what's wrong?" he asked her as he held onto her tightly.

"Please its fine really Cedric" she whispered tears started to run from her face.

"What's George done Jackie come on please you can tell me" Cedric whispered to her as he looked at her concerned.

* * *

"George come here" Fred said angrilly as he pulled his brother to him.

"What?" George asked as he looked at him and realised that Jackie had disappeared from sight.

"What do you mean what? Katie Bell really George you know how much that would hurt her! She really didn't do anything you know she is still mourning over you why can't you just see that and do something about it apologise to her and get back together now if you will excuse me I'm going to find Jessica" Fred said and with that he stormed out angry at his brother. George sighed he had messed everything up Jackie was no longer his and now his own twin was mad at him. George realising what he had to do followed his twin from the room but he wasn't going after Fred he was going to go and apologise to Jackie. That was until he saw her stood with Cedric crying and with Cedric leaning over to her touching her face and drying her tears his heart sank.

* * *

_**Thanks for all the reviews here is the next chapter. **_

_**All characters except Jackie Lupin Black and Jessica Laurent belong to J K Rowling.**_


	103. Chapter 102  Picking a Date

**Chapter 102**

George fled from sight and made his way straight back up to the dormitories to work on more inventions for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Girls why do they have to be so complicated" he muttered to himself as he stormed up the stairway and headed to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Password" she asked.

"Fairy lights" he muttered his heart breaking as he spoke the password that he knew his ex-girlfriend had set. It pained him to call her his ex-girlfriend.

* * *

Over on the other side of the castle Jackie looked at Cedric.

"Please Cedric I will speak to you about it later I just want to be alone right now" she whispered to him.

"Ok but I'm going to come and find you later so that we can talk I'm not going to let you stay upset you know" he told her hugging her tightly before he watched her disappear back up towards Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Jessica smiled as she saw Fred running towards her but soon frowned as she saw his face was bright red and he looked like he was furious about something.

"Fred ce qu'il est" she asked him her so worried that she forgot that he couldn't speak French.

"What?" he asked her confused as he looked at her softening slightly.

"Sorry what is est?" she repeated.

"Oh just George and Jackie as usual I wish they would just get back together" he told her in frustration.

"Qui we need to think of something" she spoke softly as she looked at him.

"You mean like a plan to get them back together?" Fred asked her mischievously.

"Qui" Jessica spoke looking at him.

"Jessica that is amazing, you're amazing" Fred said and he pulled her to him and kissed her he really was starting to fall in love with her.

* * *

Fred jumped as there was a large bang and the portrait door swung open. He looked up and saw Jackie storming inside her face full of tears.

"Oh it's you!" he exclaimed angrily.

"What do you mean it's me!" she shot back at him in anger he was being short with her yet it was she who had seen him dancing with Katie Bell.

"Don't play innocent with me" George shouted at her.

"George what are you going on about? Don't tell me that you're now angry because I was dancing with your brother are you going to accuse me of trying to go out with him too!" she screamed at him tears streaming down her face. Before George could even respond Jackie looked up at him and cried "You're the one who was dancing with Katie Bell you know what that would have done to me" Jackie fled from the common room and up to her bedroom throwing herself down onto the bed in tears.

* * *

"Jackie are you ok?" Alicia and Angelina asked her worriedly as they made their way over to her bed and sat down beside her.

"Why does he hate me" Jackie sobbed into the pillow.

"He doesn't hate you Jackie" Angelina whispered stroking her best friend's hair.

"Then why did he do it why and why is he still blaming me for everything" she cried.

"Oh Jackie you know what boys are like" Alicia whispered soothingly trying to say something to calm her.

"I don't know what I ever saw in George Weasley!" she exclaimed as she finally sat up and wiped the tears from her face.

* * *

"What's up with you?" Fred asked his brother as he got back to the dormitory with Lee and saw George furiously working over his cauldron.

"Jackie!" he shouted back angrily.

"I thought I left you to go and sort things out with her to apologise after dancing with Katie!" Fred shot at his twin in frustration at the situation.

"Hey I did but if she wants to go running to Cedric that's fine with me" George replied.

"George are you sure that's what you saw?" Lee asked him.

"Yeah you're not jumping to the wrong idea like last time" Fred asked his twin. George didn't reply but simply got back to his work.

* * *

A few days later and things had finally started to calm down. At the Gryffindor table Jessica was sat next to Jackie with the rest of the Gryffindor's as they worked on homework that had been set for them.

Fred looked over at Ron and Harry who seemed in deep conversation. Fred took his quill and wrote down on some parchment.

'Get a move on or all the good ones will have gone' he wrote and sent the parchment flying at his younger brother looking at him as he read it.

"Who are you going with then?" Ron fired back at Fred looking at him. It was then that Fred realised he hadn't yet asked Jessica he winked at Ron before he screwed up some parchment and aimed it at Jessica's head. Jessica turned and looked at him confused.

"Oi Jessica" he spoke as he looked at her.

"What?" she whispered back silently.

"Do you, want to come to the ball, with me?" he whispered gesturing with his arms a hold. Jackie and George were both looking at Fred George in bemusement at his brother Jackie in sadness that everyone was so happy about the ball and yet she was dreading it.

"Yeah alright then" Jessica replied smiling at him she wanted to lead over the table and kiss him but thought it better to control her urges.

"I will see you later" Jackie whispered as she quickly stood up ran over to Snape with her homework and raced out of the Great Hall and up the stairs.

"George where are you going?" Fred asked looking at his twin who had now stood before he had even finished his work.

"I am going to get my girl back" George answered his twin before he ran out of the room.

* * *

"Jackie wait up" Cedric called to her chasing after her. Jackie turned around and stood waiting for Cedric on the stair way.

"There is something that I've been meaning to ask you?" Cedric said as he looked at her.

"Yes?" Jackie asked him as she looked his way.

"Look Jackie I think your one of the most beautiful and amazing people I know will you go to the Yule ball with her" Cedric told her as he smiled at her. Jackie didn't know what to do she could feel her heart beating rapidly as she looked at him she turned her head to the bottom of the stairs and she could see George stood there looking over at them he looked rather anxious and Jackie felt torn George had hurt her so much but she loved him, yet here Cedric one of the most handsome and talented boys at Hogswarts was asking her out and he had been amazing to her the past few weeks.

"George" she heard Katie shout out and she watched on as she saw Katie running over to George and throw herself at him.

"Hey Georgie will you go to the Yule ball with me" she flirted with him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. George was ready to refuse until he heard Jackie from the top of the stairs.

"Yes Cedric I'll be your date to the Yule ball" Jackie said as she smiled at Cedric after seeing what had happened and knowing that George was now with Katie Bell she was going to move on with her life and she knew Cedric would be the perfect one to do it with.

"Yes Katie I will" George answered her although his heart was breaking as he watched Jackie and Cedric.

* * *

_**Here is the next chapter hopefully you are all enjoying this. I'm having fun writing at the moment and please keep reviewing it inspires me.**_

_**All characters except Jackie Lupin Black and Jessica Laurent belong to J K Rowling**_.


	104. Chapter 103  The Yule Ball

**Chapter 103**

Jackie awoke bright and early the morning before the Yule Ball to tapping on her window from Snowy. After she had sent an owl to Remus and Sirius about what had been going on they had promptly sent a reply. Jackie walked over to her owl and stroked her softly feeding her a treat before taking the note from her leg.

_'Jackie,_

_Do you need us to come down there and sort George out!_

_Anyway we want to try and cheer you up so seeming as you knew about the Marauders Map before it was passed to Harry take the One Eyed Witch passageway to Honeydukes and we will meet you there._

_Love_

_Sirius and Remus aka the best dad's in the world x'_

Jackie smiled as she read the last part they really were the best that she could ask for she got dressed and quietly snuck out of the room racing out of the Gryffindor Common Room and down to the One Eyed Witch passageway.

"Agh there you are we was wondering when you would show up" Sirius greeted her as he helped her up.

"Yes what took you so long" Remus greeted her as they pulled her into a hug.

"Jackie dear I am so sorry to hear about what happened" she suddenly heard Molly's voice and as she looked up from the bear hug that Remus and Sirius had her in she could see her Jackie nearly cried as she saw the twins mother.

"I" Jackie started to choke on her word. "Mrs Weasley it's lovely to see you but what are you doing here actually why are you all here?" she asked.

"Oh dear you don't think I'd let these to take you dress shopping themselves do you" Molly chuckled as she hugged Jackie.

"Actually that's a good point. But I thought I already had a dress" Jackie said confused as she looked at them she had just planned on using an old dress she had gotten a few years ago.

"Jackie we want you to have the best now come on you and Molly can pick out something and then we will just pay for it" Sirius said as he put his hand on his daughters back.

"Ah yes after we have made sure that it is appropriate we do not want this Cedric fellow doing anything he shouldn't" Remus spoke Molly and Jackie both looked like they were about to burst into tears.

* * *

"Thank you so much all of you" Jackie said as she looked at Remus, Sirius and Molly once more as they stood by Honeydukes Jackie clutching the bag that was carrying her dress tightly.

"No problem dear you are going to look beautiful" Molly answered.

"You don't think we would have our daughter in anything over than the best do you" Sirius spoke.

"You are going to be the belle of the ball now if anything else happens that upset's you just owl us and tell us" Remus told her.

"You can also owl me and I will come back and hex that son of mine so far he won't know what's hit him" Molly said as she looked at the girl Jackie smiled softly and waved good bye before going back into Honeydukes so she could make her way back to Hogswarts.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve now and Hogwarts was decorated in magnificent style for the Yule Ball. For the twins the start of the night couldn't be any more different while Fred was as flamboyant and happier than ever about taking Jessica to the Yule Ball. George felt like he was going to be sick he was that miserable. He was going to be taking Katie Bell when all that he wanted to be doing was holding Jackie in his arms again and never letting her go.

In Jackie's dormitory only she remained after much deliberation Hermione who was also going to the Yule Ball as a partner of a champion was getting ready with her.

"That really is a gorgeous dress Hermione you are going to look beautiful" Jackie told her.

"Thank you Jackie yours is beautiful too you're going to look like a princes." Hermione told her as she smiled.

"You know Ron is going to be kicking himself that he messed up with you especially when he sees you on Victor's arm" Jackie laughed half-heartedly and smiled at the younger Gryffindor.

"So will George when he sees you being led in by Cedric" Hermione answered.

"What is it with Weasley men at the moment" Jackie said as she sighed and fought back the tears.

"Come on no more tears tonight" Hermione said as straightened out her dress and looked at herself in the mirror.

* * *

Fred's heart beat rapidly as he saw Jessica walk down the stairway, she was wearing a gorgeous hot pink dress with thousands of tiny sequins around the waist and back it fitted her toned body perfectly and Fred had to try hard to stop himself from drooling. He raced towards the bottom and held out his hand to her to help her down.

"Milady you look absolutely beautiful" he said as he bowed to her. Jessica giggled as she looked at him.

"Merci" Jessica answered as she took his hand. Katie huffed she hadn't had one compliment from George.

"You're date doesn't seem happy about that George" Fred whispered.

"Yeah well I'm not giving her any compliments remind me why I'm stuck here with her in the first place" George muttered.

"Because George you and Jackie are being stupid and are both too proud to apologise to each other" Fred told him as he looked at him seriously before turning back to Jessica.

"Come on love" Fred said as he linked arms with his date and escorted Jessica into the Great Hall George and Katie gingerly entering behind them.

* * *

As Fred, George, Jessica and Katie stood in the hall awaiting the arrival of the Champions for the start of the ball Harry and Cho his date along with Fleur and her date Roger Davis. Cedric and Victor Krum were still awaiting Jackie's and Hermione's arrival. They weren't to wait long however as Jackie and Hermione appeared at the top of the stairway and smiled down at them.

"Wow they look beautiful" Cho told Harry as she looked up at them. Both girls wearing pink. Jackie's dress was a lighter shade of pink was fitted until it reached the waist until it floated out dreamily to the floor its front shone with sparkles.

"Jackie you look absolutely amazing" Cedric told her as he greeted her taking her hand and kissing It softly before linking his arm in her own Jackie couldn't help but giggle as Cedric continued to compliment her as they went to line up with the others ready to go inside.

* * *

Inside the Great Hall the others stood waiting for their arrival finally when the bans introducing them began the doors to the Great Hall opened and The Champions led by Fleur walked in with their dates. George spotted Jackie instantly third in line her hair falling gracefully down her face and shoulders her usually wavy brown hair was falling in perfect spirals down her back. He watched her approach his heart skipping a beat he felt like he was about to melt as she finally came into full view as she made her way into the middle of the floor her dress on full view to him now George couldn't stop thinking about how she looked like a princess.

"She est beautiful" Jessica spoke as she looked at Jackie.

"She really is beautiful" George answered absentmindedly unable to remove his eyes from the girl on the dance floor. He wanted nothing more than to be the one who had her in hold and who as the music started was the one holding her.

"George!" Katie exclaimed in annoyance.

"I'm sorry Katie I don't want you to be my date" he told her still not taking his eyes away from Jackie as he watched Cedric twirl her around lifting her up in the air in perfect timing. Katie stormed off down the hall in anger.

"Care to dance milady" Fred asked Jessica who nodded excitedly as she smiled at him allowing Fred to lead her around the floor leaving George to look out at Cedric and Jackie wanting nothing more than for her to be his once more.

* * *

_**Thanks for all the people who have been reviewing me it really means a lot. Here is the next chapter. **_

_**So one problem is now out of the way but how easy is Cedric going to be to take out of the picture, is Jackie falling for him.**_

_**All characters except Jackie Lupin Black and Jessica Laurent belong to J K Rowling.**_


	105. Chapter 104  Fred's Plan

**Chapter 104**

Fred looked over Jessica's shoulder and saw his brother stood their pining over Jackie as he watched them dance.

"Jess we need to sort George and Jackie out tonight look at him he's miserable" Fred said as he looked at his twin sadly.

"But what can we do Fred she est here with Cedric" Jessica spoke as she looked at him "and she est still mad at him"

"Simple we lock them in a room together. You go and tell George to go and find the Room of Requirement and tell him that I am going to get Jackie and bring her to him" Fred told her.

"But what will I say to him" Jess asked Fred.

"George is smitten look at him just tell him the truth and he will do it. You get George and leave Jackie to me" Fred spoke as he watched her walk over to his twin he waited a few minutes for them to disappear before approached Cedric.

* * *

"George" Jess spoke softly as she walked over to him.

"What is it?" George asked her.

"I will tell you outside I need to show you" she said as she led him away from the dance floor.

"What's wrong?" he asked her concerned.

"Nothing est wrong with moi" Jess whispered "You are miserable George me and Fred are going to get you back together with Jackie" Jessica spoke.

"She looks so beautiful" George answered as he thought of Jackie.

"You must go to the Room of Requirement Fred said he is going to get Jackie for you" she told him quickly smiling at him before she left his side. George raced off upstairs to reach the Room of Requirement all he kept thinking was about his very first date and kiss that he had shared with Jackie there. He was going to have to grovel though to get her to kiss him this time.

* * *

"Sorry Cedric I need to speak to Jackie for a moment" Fred said as he cut in and gently pulled Jackie out of Cedric's hold Jackie looked at him in shock.

"Mate I'm dancing with her she's not yours now you know" Cedric said.

"I'm Fred not George" Fred informed him laughing.

"Fred I'm trying to dance what is it?" Jackie asked annoyed.

"I need your advice please it's really important" Fred pleaded and he found himself doing the same thing George always did to get his way with Jackie using puppy dog eyes and a large pout.

"Ok five minute's excuse me Cedric I'll be right back" Jackie told him as she walked away with Fred.

"So what is it?" Jackie asked Fred "It better be important"

"It is do you think we can talk about it upstairs I don't want anyone else to hear I need your advice on Jessica" Fred told her as he lead her upstairs Jackie none the wiser as to what was going on.

"Close your eyes a minute Jackie" Fred said as they got closer.

"Why?" Jackie asked confused but despite her doubts she shut her eyes anyway.

"Have fun" Fred told her as he gently pushed her into the Room of Requirements before watching the doors vanish behind him he watched as Jessica walked out from behind a near by wall.

"Do you think it will work?" she asked him her accent had started to loosen somewhat now the more English she picked up.

"Oui" Fred told her as he wrapped his arm around her "Now milady I believe it's time to get back to the dance.

* * *

In the Room of Requirement Jackie still stood with her eyes shut.

"Fred" she asked confused as she heard footsteps move towards her.

"Wrong twin" George spoke softly as he reached her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"George" Jackie gasped as she opened her eyes.

"You look beautiful Jackie" George whispered as he moved his hand up to her face touching it softly.

"George you can't just say that now what about Katie it's her who you wanted to be with" Jackie whispered tears stinging her eyes.

"Of course I don't want to be with Katie Jackie she is nothing, you're the one I love" George told her fiercely.

"Then why bring her to the dance" Jackie asked him.

"To make him jealous after you choose Cedric" George told her truthfully.

"I didn't choose him I choose him after you broke my heart by picking her. I've never liked Cedric in that way George" Jackie cried tears had started to fall down her face now.

"What why wouldn't you like him he's Mr Perfect isn't he" George asked as he looked at her.

* * *

"Where's Jackie?" Cedric asked as he approached Fred who had just got back to the Great Hall with Jessica.

"With George you may want to find yourself another date Cedric" Fred smirked at him before turning back to Jessica.

"WHAT!" Cedric exclaimed.

"Didn't you hear me she's with George" Fred smirked again turning to Jessica "If you will excuse us I plan on dancing with my girl" Fred spoke as he twirled Jessica around to the music.

"You est a good dancer Fred" Jess giggled as Fred lead them in perfect timing.

* * *

"He may be a prefect, a Quidditch Captain and a champion but he's rather boring compared to you plus he loves himself a bit too much" Jackie laughed the tension starting to break somewhat and her anger towards George starting to subside. George smiled starting to laugh at her.

"That's true can't believe I was worried about him" George smirked cockily.

"You don't have to worry about him I loved you George and it's still you that I love I will never stop loving you" Jackie spoke.

"So you forgive me?" George pouted as he looked at her.

"It's not that easy George you broke my heart you really upset me" Jackie spoke turning to move away from him.

"But Jackie I love you and you love me that's what matters" George said he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him crashing his lips on her own fiercely. Jackie soon found herself kissing him back just as passionately her emotions crashing down as he kissed her as if he was claiming her as his own once more. She had missed kissing George he was after all an amazing kisser but this was a different kind of kiss it was needing and possessing so full of heat and passion it took her breath away and made her knee's go weak buckling underneath her. George held onto her tighter without breaking the kiss.

* * *

**_Here we go. Sorry if it suck's I'm not that happy with this chapter maybe that's just me it may grow on me._**

**_Enjoy and thank you again for all your lovely reviews they really mean a lot to me._**

**_All characters except Jessica Laurent and Jackie Lupin Black belong to J K Rowling._**


	106. Chapter 105  Magic Works

**Chapter 105**

Jackie sighed deeply as the kiss ended she couldn't help but smile as she looked up at George melting into his deep brown eyes. George smiled back on her starring down into her crystal blue eyes neither of them saying a word George leaned down and kissed her softly this time.

"I've missed being with you so much George it's been miserable without you" she whispered softly frowning.

"Hey don't frown we are back together now and that's all that matters love" he told her as he stroked her hair back out of her face.

"You're right we should be going back down" Jackie said as she looked at him.

"But can't we just stay here I can make it like a ball if you want our own music, dancing and just you and me alone" George whispered.

"As much as I'd love to take you up on that offer I need to tell Cedric that we are back together, besides it's ever girls dream to get to go to a ball I want to enjoy the night" Jackie told him.

"I guess it does mean that I get to show you off to everyone. What's better than having the prettiest witch in the world on your arm" George told her as he smiled down.

"Oh George" Jackie sighed dreamily as she leaned up to kiss him again.

"Come on then" George said leading her out of the room as they reluctantly pulled apart from each other.

"Oh George one more thing" Jackie said as she smiled at him as they walked.

"And what's that sunshine" he asked her turning to face her.

"Those Canary Creams were an amazing idea it's a good job I know what you are like though" Jackie said as she smiled thinking about what had happened over the past month.

* * *

In the Great Hall Fred was dancing closely with Jessica as they waited in anticipation of his brother and Jackie arriving back hopefully together. Fred leaned down at the girl in his arms and smiled.

"Jessica can I ask you something" Fred asked her.

"Oui" she replied looking up at him.

"Will you be my girlfriend" he asked her softly as he cupped her face in his hands.

"Oh Fred I would love to" she answered him her voice high and full of happiness as she flung her arms up around his neck pulling him down so that she could kiss him.

As Fred and Jessica broke apart Fred looking over her shoulder saw his twin enter the Hall his hand entwined with Jackie's as both of their faces lit up by a smile.

"Looks like our plan worked" Fred whispered to Jess. Jess turned around seeing what her new boyfriend was talking about and smiled happy that the pair of them had got back together. However this wasn't the case for everyone in the room as Fred and Jessica saw Cedric storming towards the reunited couple.

* * *

George squeezed Jackie's hand tighter as Cedric stormed over to them wanting to protect what was his as well as supporting his girlfriend.

"You can't just go running off and getting back together with your old boyfriend Jackie you came with me!" Cedric exclaimed his voice rose angrily in a side of him that Jackie had never seen before.

"I can do as I please" Jackie told him her voice calm but full of authority she wasn't going to be told what she could or couldn't do by anyone.

"No you can't your my date" Cedric exclaimed as he grabbed hold of Jackie's other arm and attempted to pull her from George.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" George shouted as he pulled Jackie closer to him and squared up to the Hufflepuff.

"Leave it George he isn't worth it" Jackie said as she pulled her boyfriend back and walked away.

"You guys ok?" Fred asked as he approached them George looked at Jackie concerned checking over her wrist to see if Cedric had hurt her.

"I'm fine in fact I'm happier than ever looks like we aren't the only ones" Jackie said smiling as she looked at Jessica wrapped in Fred's arms.

"Oui I am so happy" Jessica answered her.

"Oh by the way Georgie you have lipstick right there" Fred laughed as he leaned over and touched the spot by George's lip were Jackie's lipstick had smudged him.

"Well what can I say Freddie I had to show Cedric that Jackie is mine and no one else's didn't I" George answered his twin cockily as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and pulled her closer to him. As he did he was interrupted as his favourite teacher Professor Flitwick announced his favourite band The Weird Sisters. Fred and George looked at each other in excitement and smiled as they appeared and started to play Do The Hippogriff. The twins grinned at each winking as they span their girlfriends around quickly spinning them crazily to the music both girls bursting into fits of excited giggles.

"Oh my god look" Jackie shouted out above the noise she looked up and saw their charms professor spinning crazily as he was passed around by the crowd of students.

* * *

Later that evening not many people remained in the Great Hall. Fred looked over and could see Hagrid trying to place his hands lower on Madam Maxime as they dance Fred shuddered.

"It's sickening isn't it" Fred whispered to Jessica as they danced to the song Magic Works.

"I think it is cute" Jessica replied simply as she snuggled against Fred's chest closer Fred smiled and pulled her closer to him.

Jackie and George however only had eyes for each other as they danced. Jackie looked up at her boyfriend who even when she wore heels towered over her she was a mere 5ft5 to his 6ft3 after all.

"I'm so glad we are back together George" she whispered.

"I am too I love you" he told her as he leaned down and kissed her as he continued to sway along to the music with her.

"I love you too let's never break up again" Jackie whispered sighing as she looked at him.

"I promise we won't" George whispered as Jackie snuggled further into him he rested his chin on her head closing his eyes and enjoying the moment of having her back in his arms.

_And dance_

_Your final dance_

_This is_

_Your final chance_

_To hold_

_The one you love_

_You know you've waited long enough_

_So believe that magic works_

_Don't be afraid_

_Of being hurt_

_Don't let_

_This magic die_

_The answer's there_

_Oh, just look in her eyes_

_And make_

_Your final move_

_Mmm, don't be scared_

_She'll want you to_

_Yeah, it's hard_

_You must be brave_

_Don't let this moment slip away_

_Believe that magic works_

_Don't be afraid_

_Afraid of being hurt_

_No, don't let_

_This magic die_

_Oh, the answer's there_

_Yeah, just look in her eyes_

_And don't believe that magic can die_

_No, no, no, this magic can't die_

_So dance_

_Your final dance_

'_Cause this is_

_Your final chance._

* * *

_**Thanks again for all the reviews I am receiving :) Really makes my day and inspires me to write.**_

_**So In The Next Chapter I will be skipping to Valentines Day and the Second Task is finally approaching.**_

_**Does everyone think that Cedric is going to take Jackie being George's easily or is he going to be trying his best to split them up.**_

_**All characters except Jackie Lupin Black belong to J K Rowling.**_


	107. Chapter 106 Valentines

**Chapter 106**

Christmas passed and the mass activity around the school plus the fact that it was now Jackie's sixth year meant that the past two months had just flown by. It was Valentine's Day morning and Jackie awoke excited about the prospect of the double date that the twins were taking her and Jessica on. The girls had no idea where to but were just aware that they would be spending the day at Hogsmeade. Jackie laughed as she realised that with the twins this could mean a day spent at Zonko's.

"Morning Jackie" Angelina spoke as she woke up and sighed as she finished her letter to Oliver.

"Morning Angelina, don't worry you will see him again soon" Jackie said as she walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks" Angelina spoke Jackie looked around for Alicia when she saw that she was nowhere to be seen.

"She has gone somewhere with Lee" Angelina answered Jackie's eyes lit up at the latest piece of gossip ever since Lee took Alicia to the Yule Ball the two had been getting a lot closer.

"Do you think that…" Jackie began but Angelina cut her off.

"Totally" Angelina giggled "Breakfast?" she asked.

"Sure let's go Fred and George are probably already down there knowing them and their stomachs" Jackie laughed as the girls got up and left the dormitory.

* * *

In the Great Hall Fred and George as Jackie thought were already sat eating breakfast discussing Ludo Bagman and the money that was owed before they would join the girls for the day, neither of the girls knowing what they were up to.

"We need to get that money George" Fred whispered.

"We just need a way" George answered that's when he realised something "Fred have you noticed that he's been acting a little weird about the tournament"

"Come to think about it yeah" Fred answered just as Jessica walked over to them and sat down beside Fred smiling at him.

"Good Morning" She spoke cheerily as she came and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Happy Valentine's day sugar" Fred told her "Orchideous" he spoke presenting his girlfriend with the end result of his spell a large bunch of flowers.

"Ze sont beautiful" Jessica smiled pulling the roses closer to her face and smelling them as she gazed at her boyfriend.

* * *

Just before Jackie and Angelina got to the Great Hall, Angelina decided to go to the Owlery so that she could owl Oliver leaving Jackie alone as Cedric approached her a large card and a bunch of roses in his hands.

"Happy Valentine's day" he said whispering in her ear as he snuck up behind her.

"Thank you Cedric but really you shouldn't have you know I have a boyfriend" Jackie told him for thousandth time since the Yule Ball.

"Doesn't mean I can't spoil a beautiful witch" Cedric winked at her.

"Please Cedric why can't this just stop, why won't you just accept the fact and let It drop I want to be happy with George I don't need you trying to spoil everything" Jackie cried a few tears rolling down her face as she threw the cards and flowers back at him before storming into the Great Hall and towards the twins.

"Happy Valentine's Day Sunshine" George announced standing up and handing his girlfriend both the card and the large bunch of Lily's her favourite flower.

"Oh George you remembered my favourite" Jackie whispered smiling at him hoping he wouldn't notice that she had tears in her eyes but it was too late.

"What's wrong?" he asked her worriedly as he took her hand and led her from the Great Hall so that they could talk alone "Is it Cedric again?" George asked Cedric hadn't left Jackie alone since the Yule Ball trying to win her around and to steal Jackie from George.

"Just trying to get me to take his valentines gifts I just wish he would accept the fact that I don't want to be friends and he's ruining the friendship that we even had" Jackie whispered as she leant back against her boyfriend letting his arms wrap around her as she sank back against him enjoying the comfort that he always provided.

* * *

As it started to get darker Fred, George, Jackie and Jessica made their way back to the Castle hand in hand after they had spent a lovely day looking around the shops and the twins had even taken the girls into Madam Puddifoots.

"I never thought I'd see the day you two ever went there" Jackie smiled as she looked at the twins.

"Hey we can be Romantic!" Fred chirped up Jackie laughed softly to herself as she snuggled into George some more as it got cooler both her and Jess shivered in the chilly February air.

"See just like this" George said as he and Fred removed their own Jackets and wrapped them around their girls shoulders.

"Thank you" Jess answered her boyfriend and repaid him with a soft kiss.

"Ok I take it back" Jackie giggled as she kissed George.

"I've done quite a few romantic things for you already honeybun" George told her as he pulled her cheek cheekily Jackie laughed as they made their way back into Hogswarts.

* * *

Days passed when one evening before the Second Task Jackie and the twins were sat in The Gryffindor Common room playing Wizard Chess when Professor McGonagall approached them.

"Good Evening Professor is there anything I can help with" Jackie asked politely as she stood up.

"Actually Miss Lupin I need you to come with me this evening" she told her with a smile "Oh and could the two of you please go and get your brother then escort him to my office please" she told the twins.

"But why?" the twins asked her confused.

"No need to ask questions I need to speak to the two of them in my office come on Miss Lupin" She spoke and Jackie smiled at the twins before she followed her teacher.

Fred and George saw the trio over in the far corner going through some book. They reached them just in time to hear Hermione mention something about nose hair.

"Oh this is no use," Hermione said, snapping shut Weird Wizarding Dilemmas. "Who on earth wants to make their nose hair grow into ringlets?"

"I wouldn't mind," said Fred Weasleys voice. "Be a talking point, wouldn't it?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked up. Fred and George had just emerged from behind some bookshelves.

"What're you two doing here?" Ron asked.

"Looking for you," said George. "McGonagall wants you, Ron. And you, Hermione."

"Why?" said Hermione, looking surprised.

"Dunno…she was looking a bit grim, though," said Fred.

"We're supposed to take you down to her office," said George. The twins led Ron and Hermione towards Professor McGonagall's office.

"Do you know what it's about?" Ron asked the twins.

"No but she took Jackie as well think we may stay here and wait actually" the twins said as they watched Hermione and Ron make their way into Professor McGonagall's office before making themselves comfortable on the floor.

* * *

"What's going on Professor?" Jackie asked as Ron and Hermione joined her Gabrielle Delacour along with Percy who had come in place of Barty Crouch Senior and Dumbledore.

"You have all been chosen as participants in the second task" Percy answered Jackie pompously.

"WHAT!" The voices of Hermione, Jackie and Ron exclaimed as Fleur's little sister looked on shocked.

"You are the four chosen ones that the champions would miss the most" Professor McGonagall told them.

"But what does that have to do with the second task?" Jackie asked "I thought that had to do with Water and the Black Lake"

"It does Miss Lupin the champions are to save you. Now all of you must stay here until the rest of the students are asleep then we will head out to the lake" Dumbledore told them Jackie sank down onto the chair waiting for night fall anxiously.

* * *

_**Thanks for all your great reviews they really mean a lot to me. :)**_

_**As always all characters except Jackie and Jessica belong to J K Rowling.**_


	108. Chapter 107  The Second Task

**Chapter 107**

Fred and George still sat waiting outside of McGonagall's office for Jackie, Ron and Hermione but after an hour of waiting with no sign of movement and being unable to hear what was going on inside after McGonagall had cast Muffliato so that no one outside of her office could hear the conversation.

"Oh come on George let's go" Fred said as he stood up in frustration they could have spent the past hour inventing new products.

"Yeah ok guess we will see Jackie in the morning" George said as he got up and followed his brother back to the Gryffindor common room.

The next morning it was bright and early when Fred and George woke and made their way down towards the Black Lake again carrying their large box to place bets on the outcome of the task at hand.

"Any bets – Come on place your bets – place your bets come on" The twins shouted out as they strode up and down the hill heading towards the Lake as students made their way down to the lake for the trial. "Come on step up don't be shy – three lads one lady four go down – but will four come up"

"Don't be so mean" Ginny said shouting disgusted looks at her favourite brothers as she passed them. Fred and George rolled their eyes and turned back around to head up the hill again.

"Place your bets, any bets!" they exclaimed stopping when they saw Lee, Alicia and Angelina making their way down but no Jackie.

"Where's Jackie?" George asked them confused.

"Don't know we thought she was with you" Angelina told them.

"No not with us" Fred pointed out.

"She's probably with Ron and Hermione helping Harry" George said with a shrug before they turned back to head down for the trial unaware that Jackie was at the bottom of the lake.

* * *

"What's Percy doing here?" Fred asked as he pointed towards his older brother as they waited for the event to begin.

"He's here on behalf of Barty he couldn't make it again" Ginny told her brothers as she looked at them. They were interrupted by Dumbledore's loud booming voice.

"Welcome to the second task, last night something was stolen from each of our champions, a treasure of sorts these four treasures one for each champion now lie at the bottom of the Black Lake in order to win each champion need only find there treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough except this they will have but one hour to do so and one hour only. After that they will be on their own. No magic will save them you may begin at the start of the canon" he announced the canon went off with a bang.

George gulped as realisation started to dawn on him surely it couldn't be. Fred turned to his twin concerned.

"What is it Georgie?" he asked.

"I think Jackie may be one of the treasures" George told him.

"What?" the others asked shocked as they looked at him.

"Think about it Professor McGonagall asked to see her last night, and we had to go and get Ron and Hermione for the same reason and escort them to her office and no one has seen them since" George explained.

* * *

The twins looked over towards Jessica who was hugging Fleur who was weeping uncontrollably after being unable to reach Gabrielle from the water. George was waiting anxiously the hour was nearly up and still no sign of the champions.

"What's taking so long if Cedric doesn't bring her back up here right now I will jump in myself and rescue her then I think ill hex him for even thinking about taking her!" George exclaimed his face starting to turn red with anger. At that very moment they heard a large splashing sound from the water and cheers looking round towards the noise George could see her in Cedric's arms she opened her arms and started spluttering water.

"Come on" George said grabbing hold of Fred and pulling him away so that they could rush to reach her.

Jackie spluttered opening her eye as she finally emerged above the water her face pale and white as she shivered.

"Diggory Diggory" she heard people starting to chant and Cedric started to swim towards the platform his arms wrapped around her.

"Jackie" She heard her boyfriend's familiar shout and saw him waiting for her she looked over and saw Cedric frown. "Come here" he said reaching out for her and helping her out of the water.

"George" Jackie cried hugging him tightly as he pulled her into his embrace.

"I love you" he whispered into her ear holding her closely just then they felt a large bump and another set of familiar arms wrap around them.

"Fred!" George exclaimed as both of them looked at him and laughed.

"What she's my best friend" he laughed "here Jackie" he wrapped the fleece blanket he had transfigured around her.

"Thanks Fred" Jackie said pulling it further around her and snuggling against George for warmth before Madam Pomfrey was rushing over to her concerned.

"Come with me Miss Lupin we must get you seen to" Madam Pomfrey spoke.

"I'm fine" Jackie whispered.

"You was down there a long time you must be seen" she spoke.

"But Harry he's still down there with Ron and Gabrielle" Jackie whispered as she reluctantly went with the nurse away from the edge.

* * *

The twins made their way through the crowd of Hufflepuff's to reach Cedric.

"Why can't you understand that she's mine Cedric" George shouted as he looked at him squaring up to him.

"Look George" Cedric began to say.

"No you don't need to pick her you have no right to she isn't your girlfriend she's mine!" George exclaimed ready to punch him.

"Leave it Weasley" Cedric's friends piped up stepping in front of Cedric.

"Come on George they aren't worth it besides Cedric may have won the task but its you that won the girl" Fred spoke smirking he and George looked at Cedric smiling before walking back to find Jackie. They found her crouching around Harry and Ron all of them wrapped in blankets.

"Harry you're alright" She was crying as she hugged him,

"Yeah Jackie but I came last" he told her.

"You were doing the right thing Harry" Jackie told him seriously before she got up and stood by the twins and Percy.

"You ok Jackie?" Percy asked her.

"Yeah thanks Percy how is everything at the ministry?" Jackie asked him.

"Couldn't be better and I'm hoping that I may be getting a promotion soon after all Mr Crouch is sending me on all these jobs for him" Percy spoke pompously before Dumbledore called him away.

"Attention!" Dumbledore shouted loudly breaking up the chatter of the crowd Jackie and the twins looked up covering their ears for a moment. The Winner is Mr Diggory!" Fred and George frowned as Cedric smirked over at them as the Hufflepuff's around him cheered and chanted his name "Who showed innate command of the Bubble-Head Charm. However, seeing as Mr. Potter would have finished first had it not been for his determination to rescue not only Mr. Weasley but the others as well, we've agreed to award him second place for outstanding moral fiber!"

* * *

The twins helped Jackie out of the boat as they, Harry, Ron and Hermione made it back to the docking platform.

"Right on - All that moral fiber, eh? - It's great. -" The twins said to Harry as they walked just behind him.

"Moral fiber? Blimey. Even when you go wrong, it turns out right" Ron said the others laughed as they walked.

"Yeah, well done, Moral Fiber." The twins joked grinning as they walked off ahead with Jackie stopping when they saw Jess approach them.

"Hey how's Gabrielle?" Fred asked his girlfriend wrapping his arm around her.

"She's ok now thanks to your friend" Jessica spoke as she smiled back towards Harry.

"Yeah he's great full of Moral Fiber that boy" Fred joked George laughed at his twin as Jackie groaned seeing Cedric approach.

"Jackie are you ok?" he asked her reaching them George glared at him but Jackie squeezed his hand to let him know that she would handle it.

"I'm fine thank you Cedric but honestly me! Why me I'm with George if you think that I'm going to leave him then I'm sorry but you're wrong at the moment I don't even think I want to be friends" she shouted as she stormed off.

"Jackie!" George shouted running after her.

"Yeah?" Jackie said stopping and looking at her boyfriend.

"I love you" George told her simply as he kissed her deeply. Cedric watched them and realised he had been stupid to even try and split them up they were in love and in the process he had lost three friends.

* * *

_**Thanks to everyone for the reviews on previous chapters now over 200 reviews so I'm really happy that so many of you have given me feedback and let me know your opinions.**_

_**As usual all characters belong to J K Rowling except Jackie Lupin Black and Jessica Laurent. **_


	109. Chapter 108  The Twins Come of Age

**Chapter 108**

At the Easter break Fred, George, Jackie and even Jessica had gone back to the Weasley's ready for the twin's birthday. They would be coming of age after all and the twins couldn't be happier about the fact that meant that after they passed their tests they would be able to Apparate. They planned to do that of course as soon as they possibly could.

"Je ne pense pas qu'elle m'aime" ("I don't think she likes me") Jessica whispered to Jackie in French as they made their way out of the kitchen where Molly was baking a cake for the twins.

"Pourquoi pensez-vous que" ("Why do you think that?") Jackie asked Jessica although she had noticed that Molly was acting strange around her.

"elle est accrocheur et court avec moi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle n'est pas comme ça avec vous" ("she is snappy and short with me. I just don't understand why she isn't like that with you") Jessica replied as Molly looked over at the girls and starred.

"c'est peut-être parce que j'étais un ami de la famille"("maybe it's because I was a family friend") Jackie answered shrugging her shoulders.

"What are you two talking about" Fred spoke as he walked over with George and wrapped his arm around Jessica, Jackie noticed Molly glaring from the kitchen.

"What secrets are you keeping from us talking in French" George added as he sat down beside Jackie and wrapped his own arm around her.

"Nothing" Jackie giggled resting her head against her boyfriend's chest realising that the girls would be able to have fun talking like that in the future.

* * *

That night Jackie and Jessica sat whispering once everyone had gone to sleep and the twins were up in their room having told Jackie and Jessica that they needed to work on more products.

"You will have to be careful tomorrow it's their birthday and as it is April Fool's day they are usually on their worst behaviour they will quite happily spend the day pranking everyone" Jackie explained.

"Even you?" Jessica gasped.

"Well they have never tried that I think Fred has before but George wouldn't let it told him that they aren't allowed to prank a girlfriend so we should be safe" Jackie told her "Come to think about it I'm not sure if they will be after what happened before the World Cup with Molly"

"What happened?" Jessica asked intrigued.

"It's a long story. It all started with Harry's cousin Dudley Dursley" Jackie began.

* * *

In their bedroom Fred and George were still awake and discussing Ludo Bagman.

"He really is a slime Fred" George muttered glaring at a picture of Bagman in the paper as the twins sat on their beds.

"To think that we used to admire him" Fred hissed. As a beater for England Ludo Bagman had been one of the twins idols they couldn't believe it when they found out that he never had any intention of paying them off on their bet and was planning to hand them leprechaun gold all along.

"He will get his comeuppance I'll make sure of it" George replied.

* * *

"Happy Birthday to us happy birthday to us happy birthday to Gred and Forge happy birthday to us" the twins sang loudly the next morning as they woke. Jackie, Jessica and Ginny woke up and groaned.

"Do they insist on waking us all up to let us know about it each year!" Ginny yawned rolling her eyes.

"Will you be quiet!" they heard Percy's shouts from outside, the three girls giggled as they listened to Percy and the twins starting to bicker.

"Oh shut up Perce" they heard Fred shout.

"Yeah live a little" George chipped in.

"I have a very good life thank you very much it's certainly a lot better than yours I'm doing very well at the ministry if you must know" he spoke pompously.

"Let them off Percy it's their birthday they can be excited after all. Especially as they will get to learn to Apparate I remember you winding them up about it after you passed your test if I remember rightly" Bill spoke as he walked out of his own bedroom at the same time Jackie and Jessica stepped out of theirs.

"Happy Birthday" Jackie and Jessica exclaimed as they rushed over to their boyfriends and kissed them softly.

"Enough of that hanky panky guys" Ron commented yawning as he made his way down from his room.

"Happy Birthday boys now come on time for breakfast" Molly spoke as she popped her head upstairs.

"Coming mum. When can we take our apparition tests we plan to do it as soon as possible" the twins told her as they slide down the banister.

"You shall wait until the summer to do your test after all you must first learn how to do so" Molly instructed them.

"But mum" the twins groaned as they looked at her.

"Here you go I made your favourite breakfast" Molly told them as she turned around choosing to ignore the twin's whines about Apparating.

* * *

Once back at Hogswarts time was flying by quickly towards the final task. Fred and George made their way over to Jackie with another letter for Bagman wondering if they could use Snowy.

"Jackie" They asked as they approached her as she had her head buried in assignments.

"Yes?" Jackie asked the twins looking up to face them.

"Can we use Snowy?" George asked.

"No sorry" Jackie answered them.

"What why!" the twins asked her shocked that she would refuse them use of her owl after all she was George's girlfriend.

"Please for me" George pouted.

"I would if I could George but she's not here" Jackie told them.

"But why isn't she at Hogswarts" Fred asked her confused.

"Dad said it would be too risky said they might discover him after all he is on the run still" Jackie told them. Fred and George looked at her in shock at the fact that she had just called Sirius her dad for the first time since she had found out everything nearly two summers ago now.

"You called him your dad" George said as he sat down beside her and put his hand on her knee and looking into her eyes trying to study her after all this was a very big thing for her.

"Yeah I guess I did. After all he is, isn't he and he really didn't mean to hurt me and he didn't do anything to James, Lily or Wormtail either. But Remus will always also be my dad as well he was there for me all my childhood and still is" Jackie told them "actually I think I'm quite lucky getting to spend my time with two dad's from now on by the way George they may still be a little mad at you when you see them next they didn't take kindly to you upsetting me" Jackie giggled as George's face grew into one of apprehension at the thought of facing the two wizards.

* * *

Fred and George left Jackie to go to the Owlery. They pushed open the door loudly and then froze at the sight of Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"What're you doing here?" Ron and Fred said at the same time.

"Sending a letter," said Harry and George in unison.

"What, at this time?" said Hermione and Fred.

Fred grinned. "Fine - we won't ask you what you're doing, if you don't ask us," he said. He was holding a sealed envelope in his hands. Harry glanced at it, but Fred, whether accidentally or on purpose, shifted his hand so that the name on it was covered.

"Well, don't let us hold you up," Fred said, making a mock bow and pointing at the door.

Ron didn't move. "Who're you blackmailing?" he said.

The grin vanished from Fred's face. Harry saw George half glance at Fred, before smiling at Ron.

"Don't be stupid, I was only joking," he said easily.

"Didn't sound like that," said Ron.

Fred and George looked at each other. "I've told you before, Ron, keep your nose out if you like it the shape it is. Can't see why you would, but -" Fred told him abruptly.

"It's my business if you're blackmailing someone," said Ron. "George's right, you could end up in serious trouble for that."

"Told you, I was joking," George replied, he walked over to Fred, pulled the letter out of his hands, and began attaching it to the leg of the nearest barn owl. "You're starting to sound a bit like our dear older brother, you are, Ron. Carry on like this and you'll be made a prefect."

"No, I won't!" said Ron hotly. George carried the barn owl over to the window and it took off. George turned around and grinned at Ron.

"Well, stop telling people what to do then. See you later."

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Gryffindor Common room Jackie jumped up after a bad dream having fallen asleep over her text book. Despite the fact that she hadn't spoke to Cedric since the day of the second task she was now determined to see him.

"Cedric" she shouted as she ran down the hall towards him as she saw him by the Hufflepuff portrait.

"Jackie?" Cedric asked turning to face her shocked that she had approached him after she had ignored him for the past few months. "I'm really sorry about everything I never meant to upset you" he told her honestly.

"No Cedric I'm sorry I was unfair to you, you had been nothing but nice to me the least I could of done for you even after getting back with George was honour your invite to the dance and stay on as your date for the evening after all you are a champion and I humiliated you" Jackie told him sadly she was practically crying after the dream she had just had she had an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach and had felt the need to find him apologise and become friends again right away.

"It's ok Jackie you love George and you were happy at getting back together with him I understand now that you didn't want to risk losing him again." Cedric said softly.

"But still it was wrong…" Jackie tried to speak but Cedric stopped.

"It doesn't matter about that now. Friends" he said as he looked at her and held out his hand.

"Friends" Jackie smiled softly and took his outstretched hand.

* * *

**_Here is the next one so I really hope you enjoy it. Not long left now in sixth year for the twins and Jackie or before Jessica has to return to France._**

**_I have the next chapter ready so please review and I will post._**

**_Happy Reading._**

**_All characters except Jackie Lupin Black and Jessica Laurent belong to J K Rowling_**


	110. Chapter 109  The Final Task

**Chapter 109**

The evening of the final task the twins, Jackie, Jessica, Ginny, Ron and Hermione made their way into the Great Hall where they saw Molly and Bill had arrived and where sat at one of the tables with Harry.

"Mum - Bill!" said Ron, looking stunned, as he joined the Gryffindor table. "What're you doing here?"

"Come to watch Harry in the last task!" said Molly brightly. "I must say, it makes a lovely change, not having to cook. How was your exam?"

"Bill" Ginny smiled running over to her eldest brother.

"Hey Ginny" Bill told her as he hugged her.

"Nice to see you again" Jackie said as she sat down beside Molly.

"You too Jackie it is so lovely to be back here at Hogswarts" Molly said excitedly.

"It's great being back here," said Bill finally looking away from Fleur. "Haven't seen this place for five years. Is that picture of the mad knight still around? Sir Cadogan?"

"Oh yeah," Harry answered.

"And the Fat Lady?" Bill asked.

"She was here in my time," Molly said "She gave me such a telling off one night when I got back to the dormitory at four in the morning -"

"What were you doing out of your dormitory at four in the morning?" said Bill, surveying his mother with amazement as did the twins, Ron, Ginny and Jackie.

"Really mum you're serious I'd expect it from dad but not you!" the twins exclaimed.

Molly grinned, her eyes twinkling.

"Your father and I had been for a night-time stroll," she said. "He got caught by Apollyon Pringle he was the caretaker in those days - your father's still got the marks."

"Fancy giving us a tour after?" Bill said as he looked at the others "we can see what's changed"

"Sure" Jackie answered as she looked at the eldest Weasley.

* * *

"Well I see nothing much has changed then" Bill laughed a while later as they walked around the grounds.

"No not really" George laughed as he wrapped his arm around Jackie's shoulder

"Same old place just better Weasley's here now" Fred smirked at his older brother.

"Yeah so you must be talking about Ron and Ginny" Bill shot back Jackie laughed as she looked at them as they made their way back inside.

They sat and ate for a while before Dumbledore rose to his feet and made his announcement looking at each off the champions.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in five minutes' time, I will be asking you to make your way down to the Quidditch field for the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Will the champions please follow Mr. Bagman down to the stadium now"

Harry stood up as the Gryffindor's started to cheer for Harry while there were also cheers for each of the other champions.

"Fred you will have to have words with your girlfriend cheering for Fleur" George joked as he looked over and saw her hugging Fleur after they had wished Harry good luck. Jackie quickly pulled Harry aside.

"Good luck Harry I know that you can do this. Please be safe though" Jackie told him anxiously as she hugged him he had become like a brother to her the past few years he was after all her dad's godson. "Dad told me to wish you good luck and that's both of my dad's" she told him hugging him tighter before finally letting him go and watching him leave to go to the field.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place, with eighty-five points each - Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School!" The cheers and applause sent birds from the Forbidden Forest fluttering into the darkening sky Jackie, the Weasleys and the rest of the Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's raising off their feet and cheering widely for their champions. "In second place, with eighty points - Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute!" More applause. "And in third place – Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!"

"So…on my whistle, Harry and Cedric!" said Bagman. "Three - two - one -" they watched as Cedric and Harry raced into the maze.

"Oh god" Jackie muttered to herself she wasn't just anxious for Harry but Cedric as well that dream had really shaken her and Cedric was her friend after all she had known him for years now.

"It will be ok Jackie they will be fine" George told her he and Fred had also made up with Cedric after her insistence and seeing how upset and determined she had been after her dream for them to sort things out.

* * *

"What is taking them so long" Jackie panicked as she looked at the others. Fleur and Victor Krum had been out of the maze for a long time now and if Victor who was a lot stronger than both Cedric and Harry had failed at the task then what had happened to Harry and Cedric. "I'm going to go and wait for them with Hagrid" Jackie told the others as she raced off to Hagrid's side the twins looked at each other and started to follow her when before they knew it they saw Harry and Cedric flying back into the middle clutching the Cup.

"Haha they did it!" the cheers began.

"Harry, Cedric you did it" Jackie shouted as she ran towards them happily. The twins cheered excitedly running down the last of the steps onto the pitch.

That was when Jackie saw him Cedric was on the floor white and cut she realised in horror that he wasn't moving Cedric was dead. Her screams filled the stadiums along with Fleur's as Harry sobbed over Cedric's body. Jackie fell to the floor in tears by Harry still screaming.

"Harry!" She heard Dumbledore cry she couldn't take her eyes away. Fred and George by now stopped clapping as they looked on in horror and realised why Jackie and Harry were sobbing.

"No No" Harry and Jackie sobbed

"For god's sake Dumbledore what's happened?" Cornelius Fudge asked Dumbledore as he approached.

"He's back, he's back Voldermort's back. Cedric he asked me to bring his body back I couldn't leave him not there" Harry sobbed finally looking up.

"It's alright Harry he's home you both are" Jackie heard Dumbledore speak. That was it for Jackie they were both back but one of them was dead.

"Jackie come on" Hagrid told her as he pulled the sobbing girl up she struggled as she sobbed and George ran to her side wrapping his arms around her as shock still showered over him.

"Let me through that's my son my boy" she heard the screams of Amos Diggory as George held her closer to him Fred and Jessica at their side Jessica's own face hid deep into Fred's chest.

* * *

_** So Cedric's died :( And You Know Who is back. **_

_**Thanks for reading I cried writing this chapter.**_

_**I have the next chapter nearly finished and I am around all evening and with no work in the morning I can get quite a lot wrote and posted. Well that is if you would like me to of course.**_

_**All characters except Jackie Lupin Black and Jessica Laurent belong to J K Rowling.**_


	111. Chapter 110  Another Year Over

**Chapter 110**

The following days were full of mourning over the loss of Cedric in addition widespread panic had started to occur over what Harry had witnessed that very evening.

In the Great Hall Jackie sat by her boyfriend and best friend tears falling down her face why the twins themselves had tears in their eyes. Ginny was crying beside Fred resting into her brother's side she was so young to be going through this.

"Today we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Cedric Diggory was, as you all know, exceptionally hard working, infinitely fair-minded, and most importantly, a fierce, fierce friend. Therefore, I feel you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered, by Lord Voldemort. The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this. But not to do so I feel would be an insult to his memory. Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, and, reminds us, that though we may come from different countries and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one. In light of the recent events, the bonds of friendship made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that, and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain. You remember that, and we'll celebrate a boy who was kind, and honest, and brave, and true. Right to the very end." At hearing Dumbledore's words Jackie and most of the school had tears running down their faces Jackie was clutching onto George's hand never wanting to let go of it.

* * *

That day the final day at Hogswarts for the students before Summer Term and the return of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang's to their respective countries was very different to how it was planned their wasn't the usual feast to celebrate or a party celebrating the crowning of the Triwizard Champion. It had been one of the hardest days any of the students had to face in their history many of them being too young to experience the first wizarding war or not being able to understand it at the time.

For Fred and Jessica the day had passed by quickly after the ceremony and Jessica clutched at her boyfriend's chest tears rolling down her face as Jackie and George stood to the side leaving them to have a moment of peace.

"I don't want to go back to France" she cried tears rolling down her face.

"I don't want you to leave either but we will keep in touch I will owl you all the time I promise" Fred told her. "Plus you can visit anytime you want" Fred told her as he stroked her hair out of her eyes.

"Oh Fred" Jessica cried.

"I love you Jessica" Fred told her for the first time his heart skipping a beat as he said it.

"Oh Fred I love you too" Jess answered him standing on her tiptoes and kissing him as he leaned down. Fleur walked over and tapped Jessica on the shoulder as it was time to leave George and Jackie made their way over to them to bid farewell.

"We will miss you both" Jackie told them as she looked at them. "You will have to visit England again"

"We will" the two witches replied as they looked at her "Goodbye" they waved Jess kissed Fred one final time before she reluctantly dropped his hand and walked away.

The three of them stood watching them leave sadly Fred although upset was still trying to stay positive and upbeat about the summer.

"Well that was another busy year at Hogswarts" George said with a sigh.

"Yeah it was break ups, new love, reunions, the tournament" Fred listed off Jackie was stood still resting against a wall as she looked out at the clouds.

George and Fred who moved away in front of her turned around and looked at her making their way back to her as they saw the sad and frightened look that covered her face.

"It really has changed now, he's back" Jackie whispered a tear rolling down her face.

"Yes" the twins admitted honestly both of them wrapping an arm around her comfortingly Jackie sighed and let them lead her away both of their arms wrapped around her back.

"Do you think we will be ok?" she whispered.

"We won't let it not be" they answered stopping walking for a moment and looking down at her.

* * *

On the Hogwarts Express back to London they were all halfway through a game of exploding when Harry spoke.

"You going to tell us, then?" Harry said to George suddenly. "Who you were blackmailing?"

"Oh," said George darkly. "That."

"It doesn't matter," said Fred, shaking his head impatiently. "It wasn't anything important. Not now, anyway."

"We've given up," said George, shrugging.

"No come on who was it?" Jackie asked even she didn't know what had been going on.

"Yeah come on" Ron moaned.

"All right, all right, if you really want to know…it was Ludo Bagman."

"Bagman?" said Harry sharply. "Are you saying he was involved in -"

"Nah," said George gloomily. "Nothing like that. Stupid git. He wouldn't have the brains."

"Well, what, then?" said Ron.

Fred hesitated, then said, "You remember that bet we had with him at the Quidditch World Cup? About how Ireland would win, but Krum would get the Snitch?"

"Yeah," said Harry and Ron slowly.

"Well, the git paid us in leprechaun gold he'd caught from the Irish mascots." The twins told them

"So?" the trio asked Jackie frowned remembering when the twins realized the money wasn't their anymore.

"So," said Fred impatiently, "it vanished, didn't it? By next morning, it had gone!"

"But - it must've been an accident, mustn't it?" said Hermione. George laughed very bitterly.

"Yeah, that's what we thought, at first. We thought if we just wrote to him, and told him he'd made a mistake, he'd cough up. But nothing, Ignored our letter. We kept trying to talk to him about it at Hogwarts, but he was always making some excuse to get away from us."

"In the end, he turned pretty nasty," said Fred. "Told us we were too young to gamble, and he wasn't giving us anything."

"So we asked for our money back," said George glowering.

"He didn't refuse!" gasped Hermione.

"Right in one," said Fred.

"But that was all your savings!" Ron and Jackie exclaimed.

"Tell me about it," said George. "'Course, we found out what was going on in the end. Lee Jordan's dad had had a bit of trouble getting money off Bagman as well. Turns out he's in big trouble with the goblins. Borrowed loads of gold off them. A gang of them cornered him in the woods after the World Cup and took all the gold he had, and it still wasn't enough to cover all his debts. They followed him all the way to Hogwarts to keep an eye on him. He's lost everything gambling. Hasn't got two Galleons to rub together. And you know how the idiot tried to pay the goblins back?"

"How?" said Harry.

"He put a bet on you, mate," said Fred. "Put a big bet on you to win the tournament. Bet against the goblins."

"So that's why he kept trying to help me win!" said Harry. "Well - I did win, didn't I? So he can pay you your gold!"

"Nope," said George, shaking his head. "The goblins play as dirty as him. They say you drew with Diggory, and Bagman was betting you'd win outright. So Bagman had to run for it. He did run for it right after the third task."

"I can't believe it the vile little git!" Jackie exclaimed angrily her voice raising. George sighed deeply and started dealing out the cards again as he looked at her.

* * *

As they arrived at Kings Cross everyone jumped up ready to go and meet their families after the last few weeks everyone just wanted to be at home with their loved ones. Fred and George were just about to leave the carriage with Jackie when Harry stopped them.

"Fred - George - wait a moment." Harry said. Jackie looked at them for a moment.

"I will wait outside" she said as she smiled at them softly before exiting the train with the others to find Remus and the Weasleys.

When everyone had gone Harry pulled open his trunk and drew out his Triwizard winnings.

"Take it," he said, and he thrust the sack into George's hands.

"What?" said Fred, looking flabbergasted.

"Take it," Harry repeated firmly. "I don't want it."

"You're mental," said George, trying to push it back at Harry.

"No, I'm not," said Harry. "You take it, and get inventing. It's for the joke shop." "He is mental," Fred said in an almost awed voice.

"Listen," said Harry firmly. "If you don't take it, I'm throwing it down the drain. I don't want it and I don't need it. But I could do with a few laughs. We could all do with a few laughs. I've got a feeling we're going to need them more than usual before long."

"Harry," said George weakly, weighing the money bag in his hands, "there's got to be a thousand Galleons in here."

"Yeah," said Harry, grinning. "Think how many Canary Creams that is." The twins stared at him in shock they couldn't believe it they had never seen this kind of money before. "Just don't tell your mum where you got it…although she might not be so keen for you to join the Ministry anymore, come to think of it…"

"Harry," Fred began, but Harry pulled out his wand.

"Look," Harry said flatly, "take it, or I'll hex you. I know some good ones now. Just do me one favour, okay? Buy Ron some different dress robes and say they're from you."

"Thank you Harry Thank you" the twins spoke they were still in a mixture of shock to get to excited yet but they were so grateful for Harry for having faith in them and giving them the money they couldn't believe what had just happened.

* * *

_**So here is the next one. :) I am on a roll so wanted to treat you all(I hope its a treat) with lots of chapters.**_

_**All characters except Jackie and Jessica belong to J K Rowling.**_


	112. Chapter 111  Apparition & Fever Fudge

**Chapter 111**

A week had passed since they had left Hogswarts and so far Jackie had spent most of it lay on her bed at Grimmauld Place wondering what Sirius and Remus where up to after spending a large amount of their time sneaking around. Sirius had even been sneaking around the house and Jackie swore that she had seen Professor Moody, Dumbledore and even Snape. She started to believe that she had lost her mind Snape couldn't possibly be in the house although it was plausible for Dumbledore and Moody to be there after all Remus was friends with Dumbledore in particular.

Jackie decided to use her time to right to Jessica before she was to go to the Burrow for the week she was looking forward to seeing the twins she had hardly even spoke to them never mind see them she couldn't believe that they were actually studying so hard for something. But they did have their Apparition test today and Jackie knew that was something that they were both really looking forward to.

'_Jessica,_

_Hope everything is lovely in France I have always wondered what it is like over there. Have you been to Paris? That is somewhere I have always wanted to go. _

_The twins are so busy at the moment but I'm going to see them tonight after their Apparition test I've not seen them this excited about something in ages._

_We will have to think of something so that you can come back to England as I know I miss you and I'm positive that Fred is missing you he really loves you. Don't tell him I told you but he used to like Angelina Johnson you know my best friend although we aren't as close these days. She broke his heart though when she started dating our old Quidditch Captain Oliver Wood. He's a reserve keeper now for Puddlemere United and he is rather dashing although you can't tell George that he got rather jealous about me fancying him before we started dating. Anyways Fred really liked her and although he pretended for a while that it didn't bother him or that he didn't like Angelina in that way it couldn't fool me. I'm just so happy that he found you because I have never seen him this happy and I know that you are a lot more suited than they ever were._

_I got to go now but I will owl again soon. I do hope Fred has been owling you he used to be so lazy at it._

_Take care_

_Love Jackie'_

"Jackie are you nearly ready to go?" Remus asked as he knocked on her bedroom door before opening it softly.

"Yeah dad nearly" Jackie said.

"You're usually always eager to get over there right away is everything ok?" Remus asked her.

"Yeah I was just writing to Jessica dad" Jackie said as she looked up at him.

"You sure you know you can speak to either one of me and Remus whenever you need to I know that we have been busy but we are always here for you" he told her.

"I know dad thank you I'm ok really" she told him with a smile as she stood up and grabbed her things.

"Her let me" he told her as he took out his wand and summoned the bag to the door.

"There you both are I was going to send a search party" Sirius joked as he saw them coming downstairs. Jackie and Remus both laughed as they looked at him.

"I wonder if they have passed yet" Jackie said absentmindedly as she thought to herself about the twins.

"I'm sure they will and they won't stop I'm sure once they can" Sirius laughed.

"Yes and make sure you behave once you get there" Remus warned her.

"Yes no getting up to mischief!" Sirius exclaimed Jackie nearly choked.

"That coming from you a Marauder!" Jackie exclaimed looking at him and laughing.

"I didn't mean it like that I meant" Sirius began "Well I meant that I know what teenage wizards can be like especially now they are of age!" he warned her.

"Dad I am perfectly capable of choosing what I want to do myself you know" Jackie said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes Jackie but you aren't of age yet remember that!" Remus warned her this time as he looked at her Sirius.

"Dad please I do not need to hear you both giving me a sex talk" Jackie shuddered.

"Oh we can do that you see you was born after the stalk decided to deliver a baby to my house of course I was completely innocent" Sirius started Jackie rolled her eyes as Remus had burst out laughing.

"Serious both of you don't start!" Jackie laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile Fred and George had just left the ministry on their test and Apparated perfectly the first time to the spot that they had been told landing with a click at the exact same time as each other.

"What a talent it appears you both have for apparition" their examiner spoke. "And I remember your brother Charlie" he laughed at the thought.

"So?" Fred and George asked spurring him on to just announce whether they had passed or not.

"You have both absolutely passed with Distinction in fact" he told them. Now come on back to the ministry and we will sort your license's out" he told them and with a click the three of them Apparated back to the ministry.

"So you passed then" Arthur asked his sons as they Apparated into his office.

"Of course we did dad with Distinction" the twins said proudly flashing their licenses.

"Well done boys" Arthur said as he walked over and patted them on the back.

* * *

Back at the Burrow Jackie had just arrived by Floo.

"Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Ron!" She said happily as she saw them "Have they arrived back yet?" she asked them excitedly.

"No dear" Molly laughed along with Remus as they welcomed them into the room.

"Why don't you both sit down and we will wait for them. Cup of tea Remus?" she asked him.

"Please Molly" he answered and sat down at the table Jackie walked over to the table when there was a cracking noise and Fred and George landed perfectly in the kitchen.

"You passed!" Jackie squealed happily as she ran over to them.

"With distinction!" they answered Jackie ran to Fred and hugged him.

"Hey how come he gets hugged first" George pouted.

"Because she loves me more" Fred laughed poking his tongue out at his twin.

"No because I am going to hug you longer besides Fred you don't get this" Jackie said throwing her arms around George's neck and snogging him full on.

"Merlins beard Jackie I don't need to be seeing that!" Remus exclaimed looking at his daughter. "I will be off now" he told them as he decided to Apparate back to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Later that evening Jackie made her way into the twins bedroom after they had disappeared up their a few hours back while she had been gossiping with Ginny. Deciding not to knock she walked in and saw that their room was even messier than usual and the twins were nowhere near in sight. Jackie's stomach rumbled and she could see what appeared to be fudge on her boyfriends bed her eyes lit up fudge she loved Fudge. She rushed over sitting on the bed and took the fudge swallowing it just as she heard George shout.

"JACKIE NO!" He shouted warningly having promised that they would never prank their girlfriends. Fred however hadn't even thought about setting this up and neither had George Jackie had done that uncharacteristically on her own accord she usually knew better than to go taking anything in the boys room.

"I don't feel so good" Jackie whispered feeling light headed and rather hot she touched her forehead and felt that she had got rather clammy.

"Here lie down" George told his girlfriend quickly as he rushed to her side and helped her lay down.

"That Jackie wasn't just normal fudge that was fever fudge" Fred told her.

"Oh I can't believe I didn't even think about that! How can I be so stupid" she said as she held her head.

"Aquamenti" George said before handing his girlfriend a glass of water. "We are still working on the remedy at the moment" he told her apologetically.

"So this is Fever Fudge" Jackie asked them.

"Yeah part of what is going to be our Skiving Snackbox" Fred explained.

"It really does work" Jackie said as she fanned herself.

"Sorry love" George told her as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Well it was funny" Fred laughed as he looked over at them George started to laugh until he looked at his girlfriend.

"Sorry but you got to admit.." he started to say as he looked at her.

"It's ok I was an idiot you think I'd know you two by now to know not to touch anything that you have just left lying around" Jackie said.

"Well I think hanging around with us and Sirius is starting to give you more of a sense of humour" Fred commented.

"Hey I'm not just a stick in the mud you know" Jackie pouted as she sat up and glared at Fred regretting it as she felt another hot flush and more dizziness come over her and gingerly lay back down.

* * *

_**Here is the next chapter wanted to get this one posted before I went to bed although with this crazy heat in England at the moment I may not sleep very well.**_

_**Enjoy I am really looking forward to writing about the Order of the Phoenix and the course of the next year so hopefully you will enjoy reading it.**_

_**Thanks again, happy reading and...**_

_**All characters belong to J K Rowling apart from Jackie Lupin-Black and Jessica Laurent.**_


	113. Chapter 112  Percy v's Arthur

**Chapter 112**

Over the course of the next week Fred, George and Jackie spent most of their time in the twins room working on things for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Jackie even helped with a few things although she spent most of her time reading.

One morning they were down at breakfast when Snowy arrived at the Burrow window carrying two envelopes this time.

"Hey Snowy" Jackie greeted her bird and passed him a treat stroking him softly before taking the letters.  
"Here you go Fred must be Jessica" Jackie said as she sat back down next to them. She did notice Molly frowning at the mention of her name.

"Thanks Jackie I'm off to read it upstairs" Fred said getting up and Apparating away to his and George's bedroom. George however jumped up and Apparated behind him he wasn't letting Fred get away with that one.

"Not so far Freddie you wouldn't let me read mine in private" he said running towards his twin who was sat on his bed.

"George no come on" Fred groaned as he clutched the letter to his chest. George jumped on him as the two fought for the letter in his hands.

"Boys" Jackie said as she arrived at their room after coming up the stairs, she longed to be able to Apparate as well. Rolling her eyes she sat on George's bed and opened her own letter.

'_Jackie,_

_It is lovely but I miss England mainly you and the twins. _

_I have been to Paris I love it, one of the best places in the world and the shopping that they have there is to die for. I will have to take you one day._

_Poor Fred I am glad I have helped him get over her I just hope he doesn't find anyone else why I am over here for another year. _

_Although Fleur is due to arrive in England in a few weeks she's starting an internship at Gringotts so I may ask my parents if I can come over with her for a short while that way I can see you guys while she is at work._

_I think she likes the twin's brother Bill she hasn't shut up about him since we got back from Hogswarts._

_Have fun at the Burrow wish I was able to join you._

_Love Jess'_

Jackie looked up and saw the George was now holding Fred's letter while Fred tried to snatch it off him.

"Dear Freddie

I love you so much please come and take me away from here…" George began to mock Fred. Jackie couldn't help but giggle at her boyfriend and Fred looked over at her in shock.

"Georgie give it here" he said looking at his twin before turning back to Jackie. "Think its funny do you" he said looking at her before he jumped over towards her from his own bed and started to tickle her menacingly.

"Fred!" Jackie squealed as he tickled her George looked at them grinning mischievously before he too dived towards them and started to tickle her knowing all of her weak spots and aiming for them. The back of her knees, just behind her ear, her feet each time he touched them she squealed and squirmed even more.

Finally when they stopped George looked at Jackie and pinned her down onto her bed kissing her.

"Who said you could kiss me after you just tortured me" Jackie panted as she looked up at him.

"Me" George winked before kissing her once more. Instead of winding them up and groaning about it Fred went back over to his bed and used the opportunity to read the letter in peace.

_'Fred,_

_Missing you terribly did you pass your apparition test if you did you will have to try and Apparate to France. If you can get that far by apparition._

_What have you been up to since we left Hogswarts I know that Jackie was coming to stay with you so hopefully you are all having fun?_

_By the way FRED WEASLEY! Shame on you she told me that you never used to Owl back you should Owl your friend's more often I'm hoping that you will be Owling me a lot more._

_Fleur got an internship at Gringotts bank so I'm hoping that I can come over with her for a few weeks and visit London I'd be able to come and see you in the day._

_Oh I think Fleur likes your older brother._

_Love you so much Fred_

_Jessica xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx'_

Fred smiled and found him smelling the letter it smelled like her favourite perfume.

"Awwww" George and Jackie cooed Fred looked up and noticing them looking at him.

"Shut up" he laughed throwing a pillow at them.

"Thanks" George said laughing grabbing the pillow and winking at his girlfriend before pulling her back down onto the bed for another snogging session. Fred rolled his eyes and took out his Quill and parchment.

'_Jessica my beautiful French Daisy,_

_Of course I will be on my best behaviour when it comes to Owling you. The said girl is currently in a snogging session with my twin so thought I'd take the opportunity to write back in peace without his mocking._

_Firstly I like the idea of being able to Apparate to you I'll have to see if there is a way that it can be done. If not I can always see if my dad can hook me up with a port key._

_We passed our apparition test with distinction and haven't stopped Apparating since it is so much fun although I think Jackie is getting jealous that she can't do it yet. Other than that we have been working on our inventions mainly and have had a few games of Quidditch in the garden. _

_I hope that you can come over with Fleur as it would be great if I could see you as I miss you more than I know plus then maybe we can have a make out session like said twin I'm going to have to put a stop to it soon that or just Apparate out of her and leave them to it! _

_That's weird about Fleur and Bill. Jackie said that she thinks Bill likes her too as she spotted him looking her way when he visited Hogswarts and come to think about it seeming he didn't speak to her he has mentioned her a lot._

_Love you more than pranking._

_Fred. Xxxxxx' _

Fred sealed the envelope quickly and when looking over at his twin and seeing him and Jackie didn't look like they planned on coming up for air any time soon he Apparated out of the room to go and find Ron and Ginny and send Snowy back out again with his letter he was sure that Jackie wouldn't mind her owl going away for a few days.

* * *

Later that afternoon Fred was back in his room with George and Jackie when his twin approached and whispered in his ear.

"Fred can we tell her what's going on?" he whispered he didn't want to keep any more secrets from her not after Bagman.

"Ok yeah we can tell our girlfriends but no one else" Fred answered him the twins turned around and looked at Jackie as she read.

"Jackie come here" the twins said as they sat on Fred's bed and patted the spot between them. Jackie put down her book on Georges pillow placing the bookmark neatly before walking over to the twins and sitting down between them.

"So?" She asked looking from her boyfriend to her best friend.

"You know when we were on the train and Harry asked to speak to us?" George began

"Yes" Jackie answered.

"Well you" Fred said.

"See" George chipped in.

"Guys one at a time or both at once if you're going to explain" Jackie said rolling her eyes at them.

"he gave us his prize money" they both told her together.

"your kidding me!" Jackie exclaimed her voice opening in shock.

"Shh!" the twins said covering her mouth.

"Your serious?" she whispered looking at them their expressions said it all.

"Merlin's beard" Jackie whispered looking at them "that must be thousands"

"it is gave it us to get our joke shop up and running on one condition that we also used it to buy new dress robes and that we mustn't tell" the twins told her "so don't say anything because Harry doesn't want anyone to know and you can't tell him that we told you" they said.

"Wow guys this is amazing I'm so happy for you both" Jackie said smiling just as Molly shouted them down.

"Kids dinner!" she called the twins quickly apparated leaving Jackie to leave the twins room and go down to the kitchen joining Ginny and Ron who had come bounding down the stairs.

* * *

"Hey Bill good day at work?" Jackie asked when she saw that he was already at the table.

"It was ok. Hey Dad" Bill spoke as Arthur Apparated into the kitchen.

"good day Arthur" Molly spoke as she put a plate down for her husband and kissed his cheek. "Now we should wait for Percy before we start"

"But mum I'm hungry" Ron whined.

"Yeah why do we have to wait for him" the twins moaned.

"Because we eat as a family here" Molly told them setting Percy's plate down in his spot before sitting down in her own place seconds later Percy apparated into the kitchen.

"I have been promoted!" Percy spoke pompously "you are now looking at Junior Assistant to the Minister" everyone looked at Percy in shock at what he had just said only a few weeks ago he had been in trouble with them for failing to notice that Mr Crouch was under Voldermort's control.

"Congratulations" Jackie said the only one to stand up and congratulate him.

"Thank you why isn't anyone else saying anything" he spoke pompously. The others looked around expecting Molly to get up and speak like usual but it was Arthur this time.

"Percy I don't think this is wise" Arthur said Percy interrupted him before he could finish.

"Oh yes jealous because I have been promoted before you father" Percy spoke pompously.

"Percy!" Molly exclaimed but Arthur looked at her and pleaded that she stay sat he would handle this.

"No Percy but a few weeks ago you were under enquiry you know that the Ministry are out checking that no one has any contact with Dumbledore they are trying to get to Dumbledore and by instating you they are doing that by getting inside information on us" Arthur said rubbing his head.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I HAVE BEEN HAVING TO STRUGGLE AT THE MINISTRY SINCE I STARTED BECAUSE OF YOUR PATHETIC LOUSY REPUTATION AND OBSESSION WITH MUGGLES! I HAVE AMBITION UNLIKE YOU THAT'S THE WHOLE REASON WE HAVE ALWAYS BEEN POOR HAD NO MONEY TO HAVE ANYTHING DECENT TO LIVE OFF HAND ME DOWNS!" Percy screamed Molly had started to cry and Arthur was going bright red clenching his fists.

"YOU LITTLE SLIMY" Fred and George began standing up and ready to jump on Percy for what he had just said Molly looked at Bill pleadingly who stood and took his little sisters hand.

"Come on guys let's go upstairs" he said as he looked at them.

"But bill" the twins and Ron began.

"Come on" Bill told them as Percy started to rant again.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT FOR RUNNING AROUND WITH DUMBLEDORE YOU SEE, DUMBLEDORE IS GOING TO GO DOWN AND YOU WILL BE GOING WITH HIM. YOU ARE OBVIOUSLY NOT LOYAL WITH THE MINISTRY AND THAT IS WHERE MY LOYALTIES LIE NOT WITH THIS FAMILY. I AM LEAVING TONIGHT AND I AM GOING TO LET EVERYONE KNOW THAT MY LOYALTIES NO LONGER LIE WITH YOU!" He shouted the others stood at the stairway in shock.

"Percy please" they heard their mother cry the twins, Fred, Ginny, Ron and even Bill grew angrier as they listened to Percy.

"MOLLY NO DON'T BOTHER WITH HIM IF THAT'S HOW YOU FEEL THEN GO GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE I HAVE NEVER HEARD SUCH DISRESPECT SPOKEN ABOUT THIS FAMILY BY ANY OF YOUR BROTHERS OR YOUR SISTER! IF YOU THINK THAT I'M GOING TO LISTEN TO YOU BELITTLE ME WHEN I HAVE WORKED MY WHOLE LIFE, WORKING MOST HOURS OF THE DAY AND OVER WEEKENDS SO THAT IT MEANT I COULD PROVIDE FOR YOU ALL! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY ANYMORE !" Arthur yelled as he threw his plate down across the table Molly was sobbing by now as the others heard Percy apparate upstairs.

"Mum, dad" they said stepping into the room gingerly and looking at them. Arthur was still so angry that he wasn't comforting his wife.

"Mum don't cry it isn't worth it he's not worth it" the twins told her and Jackie watched as they ran to her and hugged her where Ginny already was.

Arthur looked at his other kids sighing as he started to calm down a little and now looked upset.

"I'm sorry if I couldn't give you what other families had kids" he spoke as he looked down. All of them went to speak but Bill looked at them and took control.

"Dad the rest of us don't feel like that you and mum did everything for us and If Percy wants to go and be like that with that stuffy lot it's his choice but the rest of us love and support you and family means a lot more to us than any stupid jobs do" Bill told him as he approached him.

"That's right dad Percy can be as pig-headed as he wants he's the idiot not you he's blind for thinking that they actually rated him so highly after he messed up" the twins chipped in. For once Molly didn't scold them as she sat crying. Jackie had moved over to her now and put a soft hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't I make us all some tea and we can try and calm down" she spoke trying to do what she had seen Molly do thousands of time trying to calm everything down and make everything ok.

"Thank you dear" she said looking up Jackie gratefully.

* * *

_**Thanks for those that reviewed. Here is the next chapter I'm going to try and write a few more now but as I may not be about to write over the weekend I will keep them uploaded and then try and post a chapter a day. Once I'm around again properly on Monday I will then try and do a few more chapters again. **_

**_I have been rereading the Order of the Phoenix to get back into how the book goes and it really is one of my favourites so much stuff that was missed out of the movie just at the beginning alone. It's a shame we didn't even get the back story of what happened with Percy._**

**_The twins have me laughing so much though they seem on fire again in this book and it's great to see WWW getting set up. That always bugged me about the film as you never know that Harry had given them anything and then suddenly you see them with a huge joke shop on Diagon Alley in the 6th._**

**_Anyway thanks again to everyone and here is the next chapter. Enjoy._**

**_All characters except Jackie and Jessica belong to J K Rowling._**


	114. Chapter 113  Order of the Phoenix

**Chapter 113**

The next day it was time for the Weasley's to go back with Jackie to Grimmauld Place leaving the kids confused to the reasons behind it.

"Mum as much as I'm happy that we get to spend the rest of the summer with Jackie why are we all going?" George asked Molly over breakfast.

"I've already told you boys that you will find out tonight. Hermione is going to be joining us as well" Molly replied as she looked from George to Ron.

"Hermione why?" Ron practically squeaked the twins laughed while Jackie smiled excitedly Ron really did love that girl he just wouldn't admit it to everyone yet.

"Oh why does that matter Ronnikins" the twins smiled deviously at their brother.

"Guys" Jackie warned as she looked at them and rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter why Ron you will all find out this evening" Molly said as she sat down at the table to eat her own breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast everyone had gone back upstairs to get ready to go to Grimmauld Place. Jackie who had already packed was looking everywhere for Snowy as she clutched the letter for Jessica that she had finished writing earlier that morning.

"Ginny have you seen Snowy?" she asked as Ginny packed her case.

"Fred leant her yesterday afternoon I thought you knew" Ginny answered her.

"Thanks" Jackie answered her before racing up a floor to the twin's bedroom.

"FRED GIDEON WEASLEY!" Jackie screeched as she pushed the door to the twin's bedroom.

"Yes" Fred asked he as he started to retreat back into his room as George looked on looking between his twin and his girlfriend.

"You could have just asked me if you wanted to use Snowy" Jackie said as she looked at him seriously.

"I would have but you were mauling my twin at the time" Fred laughed Jackie blushed pink and found herself lost for words.

"Well" she started but couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Speechless are you yeah you was when you were snogging his face off too" Fred snickered continuing to wind the girl up as she blushed an even deeper shade of pink George laughed and walked over to his girlfriend.

"We can give you another show if you enjoy watching us so much Fred" George told his twin winking as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and kissed her.

* * *

Jackie arrived back home by Floo at the Burrow shortly after along with the rest of the Weasley's except Fred and George who insisted on travelling by Floo.

"Good to see you all" Sirius spoke as he came forward Jackie hugged her father before moving over to Remus.

"Is it just you lot then" Remus spoke as he looked at them and saw that Arthur, Bill and Percy were missing "I take it Arthur, Bill and Percy will be arriving after work"

"Oh Percy" Molly sobbed breaking down at the mention of his name. The others winced and Ginny hugged her mother tightly.

"It's ok mum" she whispered Jackie looked at Remus and Sirius and took them aside leading Ginny, the twins and Ron to console Molly.

"Percy left last night said that he isn't going to support Dumbledore and that Arthur shouldn't as well. You should have heard what he said" Jackie told them disapprovingly of how Percy had treated Arthur and the rest of the family as well as Professor Dumbledore.

* * *

Shortly after Fred and George found Jackie in one of the room's starring at a large tapestry on the wall she looked up when she heard the crack and saw them stood behind her having apparated into the room.

"Hey" she said as she looked at them "have you managed to calm your mum down, I'm sorry I should of given them some warning about it" she told the twins.

"It's not your fault is this your family" they asked looking at her.

"Yeah it's the Black family tree there's dad and as you can see I got added but both are pictures have been burned black Sirius said that his mum did that after he ran away she must have done it to me as well" Jackie told them as she looked at them.

"Evil cow" the twins muttered.

"You filthy blood traitors how dare you speak a bad word about my Mistress" Kreacher muttered scowling as he walked in.

"And who are you" the twins scowled at him.

"Kreacher! Don't speak to them like that!" Jackie scolded.

"Yes Miss but they dare speak a bad word about my Mistress again how she'd hate to be sharing her house with such poor filth a family that is a disgrace to that of us pure blood" he muttered.

"KREACHER!" This time it was both Jackie and Sirius that were screaming at the house elf.

"Kreacher out!" Sirius scolded the house elf.

"Yes Master Kreacher lives to serve the house of Black" he whispered "even those that disgraced the family"

"KREACHER!" Sirius hissed and the house elf skulked out of the room.

"Sorry about that" Sirius told the twins and Jackie as he watched the Elf leave. "It's good to meet you both by the way Sirius Black" he said as he walked over to the twins.

"We know about you Padfoot" the twins grinned as they looked at him "now how about you tell us how you made that Marauders Map that was the best thing that we ever found at Hogswarts"

"I'd love to but first you need to tell me which of you is my daughter's boyfriend" Sirius spoke

"Me" George gulped as he looked at Sirius rather nervously as Fred pointed to him laughing. George was sure that the incidents of last year were not going to go down well with either of her dads.

"Good to finally meet you son" he said before looking at him more warningly. "But hurt her again and you won't be leaving here in one piece"

"I won't" George gulped.

"Dad" Jackie pleaded.

"Ok then so you want to know about the Marauders" Sirius spoke fire in his eyes.

"Who mentioned the Marauders" Remus spoke as he walked into the room and wrapped his arm around his daughter.

* * *

Later that evening once everyone had got back to Grimmauld Place they had gathered in the kitchen and were waiting for dinner to be finished up Jackie was talking to the twins and Ginny when they could hear Molly scolding Sirius and Remus.

"Honestly Sirius why hadn't you tidied this place and you have been letting your daughter live in such filth" she scolded.

"Molly" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"And Remus I am surprised that you let that happen" she scolded.

"Honestly Molly we had more important things such as sorting out everything than to care about cleaning" Sirius argued back.

"You could have found time while she was at school" she scolded.

"Right ok enough of that dinner" Molly said as she walked back to the table with the large pot of food.

"Great does that mean that you can tell us all what's going on" George said as he looked at them.

"Yeah we have been waiting all day" Fred moaned.

"Surely you can wait until after we have eaten" Molly said as she took a seat by her husband.

"Mum please" Ginny scolded.

"Yeah come on tell us" Jackie chipped in as she looked at Remus and Sirius it was Arthur though he turned to his children and spoke.

"Well you remember that we said how they are trying to stifle Dumbledore and how myself and Bill have been disappearing the past few days.

"Yes" the twins, Ron and Ginny piped up.

"Well we have been at meetings for the Order of the Phoenix. That is why we are here" Arthur explained.

"Dad?" Jackie asked confused.

"This is headquarters for the Order I offered the place to Dumbledore for our meetings to be held. We reformed after what happened in the final tasks the original Order of the Phoenix had been around over the first Wizarding War against You Know Who" Sirius exclaimed.

"You think he's going to start another war?" Jackie asked shocked.

"No not at all dear not at all now let's talk about something a bit cheerier" Molly said rushing over as she starred daggers at Sirius angered that he had spoken more about what had happened.

* * *

_**Sorry it's short was a bit stuck on what to write had a little writers block but wanted to try and get something down and out. I am going to have a few chapters on what happens over the course of the summer before the final year for Jackie and the twins.**_

_**Thanks to everyone for your reviews. :)**_


	115. Chapter 114  Tonks

**Chapter 114**

It was a few days later that Jessica arrived with Fleur who was about to start at Gringotts the two girls had been staying at the time being over at the Leaky Cauldron the twins and Jackie were going to go and meet Jessica while Fleur went to work and they planned on spending the day in Muggle London.

"Fred, George do you have to keep doing that!" Molly exclaimed as the twins apparated into the kitchen and took the toast from her hands as she was putting it out on the table.

"Yep" the twins nodded as they grinned at their mother mischievously as Jackie walked in with Ginny.

"Guys Ginny is going to come with us while Ron goes to meet Hermione" Jackie said as she looked at the twins and took a bite of her toast.

"Oh where are you kids off to today?" Molly asked.

"We are going to meet Jessica" Fred told his mother.

"And then we are going into London" George added.

"Oh Muggle London how exciting I'm off work today can I come too" Arthur said excitedly.

"Sure dad" George laughed.

"Molly why don't you come along as well we can do a picnic basket make a trip of it" Arthur said excitedly this was the happiest he had been since the argument with Percy. Molly frowned.

"No dear I think I'm going to see Percy" She told her husband. Gasps escaped Jackie and Ginny's lips and the twin's mouths hung open as Arthur's face glazed over in anger.

"He made his choice Molly" Arthur argued.

"He's our son" Molly countered.

"We should just be going to get ready" Ginny said as she quickly stood up Jackie jumped up after her and dragged the twins out of the room leaving Molly and Arthur to talk in peace.

* * *

"Jess I missed you!" Fred shouted as she greeted them at the door to her room.

"I missed you too Fred" Jess answered her boyfriend as she smiled at him and threw her arms around his neck Fred leaned over and kissed her deeply pulling her closer to him.

"Oh please" George groaned while Jackie and Ginny giggled and Arthur looked away.

"Please George you have been doing it with Jackie all summer and in a bed!" Fred exclaimed.

"FRED!" Jackie and George exclaimed glaring at them Jackie blushed red as Arthur looked at his son and girlfriend.

"George do not be letting your mother find that out and I hope that you have been doing nothing more than kissing" he told him.

"We haven't dad" George said glaring at Fred as Jackie, Ginny and Jessica looked down.

"It's good to see you again Jessica I've missed you. Would you like to come to dinner this evening Fleur can come too I'm sure Bill will like that" Jackie giggled excited about the prospect of Bill and Fleur getting together Bill hadn't stopped talking about her since Fred had mentioned she was coming over and to work at Gringotts.

"no" Ginny muttered under her breath she didn't like the idea of her eldest brother getting together with Fleur she didn't like the older girl who she had met last year at Hogswarts in fact Jackie was probably one of the only females at the school who had welcomed and befriended Fleur, Jessica and the other girls from Beauxbatons.

* * *

"Can you believe them" Ginny rolled her eyes as she looked over at her dad and the twins who walked in front of the girls as they made their way back towards Grimmauld Place.

"I know it's a good job that they actually fit in with all the other tourists as I was worried about your dad with his Muggle obsession standing out" Jackie laughed as she looked at them both the twins and Arthur wore tall Union Jack hats and had brought I Love London tops and even Arthur had joined the twins in buying Muggle joke items after being fascinated by them.

"It is a beautiful city" Jessica said as she looked around.

"I'm sure Paris is nicer" Jackie answered her as Ginny smiled although she hadn't really liked Jessica at first the trip had made her realise that she was a lot more down to earth and normal than she had thought if she was honest with herself as well she had been jealous because Fred had someone she had always been very close to the twins and while she had accepted Jackie into the picture she had done so after being friends with Jackie before George and her had got together.

Once they arrived back at Grimmauld Place they were greeted to the sounds of loud sobs coming from the kitchen clearly coming from Molly. The group rushed through into the kitchen Arthur running to his wife's side.

"Molly what is it?" he asked her as he saw her being comforted by Remus as Sirius walked over to his daughter and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Why don't you guys come with me" Sirius said as he looked at them wanting to leave the others in peace Jackie, Jessica, Remus all left and were reluctantly followed by the twins and Ginny.

"What's wrong with mum?" Ginny asked as she looked at Sirius and Remus.

"Well things didn't go to well with your brother" Remus explained "he slammed the door in her face and refused to speak to her or even acknowledge her"

"I'll kill him!" Fred and George both exclaimed their faces red with anger and clenching their hands into fists Ginny looked like she was about to explode.

"He's no brother of mine anymore" she scowled angrily Jackie gasped taken a back but could understand the pouring of outrage she was angry at Percy herself for what he had done and said to the Weasley's after all they were a second family to her and she was as close to each of them as she was her own.

"I just can't believe he's acting this way" she shook her head George looked up at this girlfriend.

"Why the pompous git always thought he was better than the rest of us" George scowled.

* * *

Later that evening and Grimmauld Place was welcoming more guests that Jackie, the twins, Ron, Hermione and the others hadn't seen before in addition to Jessica and Fleur. Fleur was practically glued to Bill's side and giggling to his every word. This hadn't gone down well with Ginny or Molly Jessica however had been glad that Molly had turned her attention to scowling at Fleur rather than herself. Jackie who had been sat talking with George looked up as she saw a young woman who liked the same age as Charlie walk in. She looked fun but rather clumsy Jackie giggled to herself as she stumbled on her way but soon cringed as she heard the moans of her grandmother's portrait start to ring out Sirius quickly shut the door drowning out her moans. Once her hair started to change colour she recognised her as a girl that had been in Charlie's year at Hogwarts Jackie remembered her as being a Hufflepuff but had never actually spoken to her.

"Jackie I'd like you to meet your cousin Nymphadora Tonks" Sirius said as he introduced them Tonks scowled at her cousin glaring over at him Jackie thought she looked like she was going to hex him.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" she exclaimed before turning back to Jackie and smiling.

"I remember you from Hogwarts took a bludger in your game against us if I remember rightly also scored a brilliant goal" Tonks smiled at her.

"Yeah that would be right? You remember Fred and George?" she asked Tonks smiled and grinned at the twins she had spent many a detention with those two while she had still been there the twins grinned at her.

"Of course we have Jackie she's a mischief maker like us" Fred winked at his best friend.

"Hey I'm not as bad as you two" Tonks laughed as she sat down beside Ginny.

* * *

Thanks for all your review's and sorry if this is not the best chapter I have had a serious case of writers block this last week and it took me hours to even write this so hopefully it's ok.

All characters except Jackie and Jessica belong to J K Rowling. Although I do hope to make the twins mine one day :P


	116. Chapter 115  Acceptance

**Chapter 115**

It was approaching the end of the holidays and Jess was due to go back to France tomorrow ready for the new term. Jackie walked in to Sirius Room to find her dad looking rather depressed Remus had gone away working for the order and Sirius who was still wanted by the ministry was practically on house arrest.

"What's up dad" Jackie said as she came and sat down beside him. Sirius looked up and smiled softly happy to hear her call him that it meant everything to him that she considered him as much her dad as what she did with Remus.

"I just want to do more for the order that's all" he sighed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"You are though, you may not be able to go out but you are letting everyone use your house as headquarters you didn't have to do that" Jackie told him as she smiled at him and rested her hand on his leg.

"I know but I could do more I should be out there recruiting" he said as he went to stand up.

"It's too dangerous though dad" Jackie sighed as she watched him walk away before she heard a pop as the twins and Jessica apparated into the room.

"Why you frowning" George asked his girlfriend as he looked at her.

"Just dad he wants to be out there helping I'm worried he's going to do something" Jackie told them as she looked at him.

"Do you know anything else about what is going on? I mean I really can't believe that Snape is really helping the Order!" George exclaimed.

"I know the git he's done nothing but glare at us every time we have seen him" Fred muttered.

"A bit like your mum with me" Jessica muttered as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Do you want me to talk to her" Fred asked as he looked at his girlfriend and took her hand Jessica nodded and with that Fred Disapparated to her.

"Want to listen" George said as he took out the extendable ears. Jessica and Jackie gathered around George as they lowered one end of the extendable ears down so that they could hear Fred in the kitchen with Molly.

* * *

In the kitchen Fred looked at his mum briefly before he got the courage to speak up.

"Mum what is your problem" Fred spoke as he looked at her as she stood stirring the stew.

"What do you mean what is my problem Fred" Molly sighed.

"You're problem with my girlfriend" Fred demanded.

"I don't have a problem Fred" Molly muttered.

"You have given her a hard time all summer as well as at the Burrow at Easter" Fred said Molly sighed and Fred could swear he saw a few tears stinging her eyes.

"I guess at first I judged her because well she's Veela, she's beautiful her family have money and I was scared that she was going to hurt her. I have seen how you are though this summer and I can see that she makes you happy Fred I suppose if you do Love her I will give her more of a chance. "Molly said as she hugged the eldest twin.

"Thanks Mum" Fred said as he hugged her back "Is there something else wrong mum?" Fred asked her.

"I just miss Percy Fred, I know that everyone else hates him right now and what he said and did was wrong but he's still my son" Molly cried as she started to sob.

"Oh mum" Fred whispered as he patted her back Molly clung to him even harder Fred frowned angrily if he saw Percy again he would kill him.

* * *

It was later that evening when Molly made her way into Jackie's room where she found her son's kissing their respective girlfriends she coughed making her attention known and both the twins and the girls shot up straight the girls blushing red while the boys gulped at their mother they may have been very confident about themselves but if they were scared of one thing it was their mother.

"Mum" the twins gulped.

"Can I speak to you alone please Jessica?" Molly asked as she looked at her. Fred looked at his mother and smiled before turning back to Jessica supportively.

"We will just be outside" Jackie spoke and while she walked from her room the twin's apparated to the bottom of the stairs Jackie rolled her eyes as she made her way down but she couldn't wait to come of age and pass her apparition test.

"Mrs Weasley is everything ok?" Jessica asked politely as she looked at her nervously.

"No need to be nervous dear I just wanted to apologise for how I have treated you I really haven't given you a fair chance have I" she said "I just want to know do you truly love my son?" she asked.

"Yes Fred is amazing I love him with all my heart Mrs Weasley" Jessica spoke her French accent highlighting each phrase she spoke her voice catching with emotion.

"Then that is all I ask as long as my son will not get hurt I will give you a chance" Molly told her with a smile before she walked out of the room the second that she was gone Fred apparated back to his girlfriend's side.

"Was everything ok?" he asked her concerned.

"Yes thank you for talking to her Fred" Jessica told her boyfriend she leaned into him and kissed his soft lips deeply Fred pulled her closer to him and down against the bed as the kiss deepened.

"Oi!" George exclaimed as he and Jackie appeared in the room.

"Oh leave them be George" Jackie whispered.

"Yeah George I seem to remember you and Jackie doing this a hell of a lot in fact at the Burrow you hardly even came up for air" Fred shot at his twin with a smirk before pulling his girlfriend back to him.

"I think my twin has a good point there Jackie and it's been way to long since I've kissed you" George winked at her.

"George it's been about ten minutes" Jackie laughed.

"Exactly far too long" he answered her just as he was about to kiss her Sirius cleared his throat as he walked in.

"Now Now don't be corrupting my daughter" he said as he looked at George, neither George or Jackie weren't sure if Sirius was serious or joking.

* * *

_**Sorry it's short but I just wanted to get something in as I can't update now until Monday night. I am hoping now though that I don't get any more writers block as I do really want to get to the sequel soon. :) **_

_**Seventh year is going to be quite busy with chapters and events as you would expect and also probably going to be a few more chapters before they go back to Hogswarts. **_

_**Happy reading and thanks for the reviews.**_


	117. Chapter 116  Harry's Arrival

**Chapter 116**

The next morning Jessica was saying her goodbye's before she was to make her way to the port key so that she could return home to France.

"Promise you'll keep in touch" Jackie said as she looked at the girl who had fast become her best friend the past year.

"I promise I'll owl everyday" Jessica answered her sadly not wanting to leave as she hugged her.

"You better do and it better be me you owl before Jackie" Fred told his girlfriend with a wink. Jackie glared at Fred and poked the twin in the stomach.

"Oi!" Fred exclaimed grinning as he looked at her Jackie laughed before she walked over to her boyfriend and leaned back against him letting his arms wrap around her.

"We better let the two of you get off and Fred please do return" George joked as he looked at his twin.

"I will Georgie" Fred smiled at his twin.

"If I let him" Jess smiled as she looked at them before her and Fred dissaperated arm in arm to get her port key.

* * *

They arrived shortly after on the back street not far from Diagon Alley and looked at the port key.

"I don't want to let you go Jess" Fred whispered as he cupped her face in his hands as they stood by the dirty shoe that was to be her port key home.

"I know and I wish I didn't have to but I need to finish school and see my parents. But I promise I will write and I'm going to see about doing something like Fleur once I finish so that I can come to England and be with you every day" Jess whispered as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Please don't cry this isn't goodbye I'll see you soon" Fred told her before giving her one final key and letting go of her hand and stepping away from the Port Key watching his girlfriend hold on tightly to it as he left he stood there for a moment gathering his thoughts before he apparated back to his and George's room at Grimmauld Place.

"Didn't take the two of you long did it" Fred laughed as he looked over at the couple on George's bed and laughed.

"I had to take advantage of getting her alone plus Ginny and Hermione are in her room at the moment" George groaned.

"Yeah dad think's that it was a bad idea me having the room to myself now that Jessica's gone to much of the risk that George would apparate to see me during the night" Jackie sighed.

"I don't know why he'd get that idea" George laughed as Jackie sat up beside her boyfriend and smoothed her hair out.

"Anyway how's everything for the joke shop going" Jackie began intrigued as to what the latest situation was she knew that they had been speaking to Mundungus secretly when the Order had been over and he had stayed for dinner.

* * *

The twins and Jackie where stood on the hallway trying to listen to the meeting with the order when they swore they heard Harry's shouts rather than any noise from the extendible ear that was by the dining room door.

"See you down there" George said quickly as he pecked Jackie on the cheek before grabbing his twins hand and apparating.

"drawing room tomo- AARGH!' The twins heard Hermione as they apparated into the room Hedwig and Pidwigeon started to flutter moving wildly around their cage.

"Stop doing that!" Hermione said weakly to the twins.

"Hello, Harry" said George, beaming at him. "We thought we heard your dulcet tones.'

"You don't want to bottle up your anger like that, Harry, let it all out," said Fred, also beaming. "There might be a couple of people fifty miles away who didn't hear you.'

"You two passed your Apparition tests, then?" asked Harry grumpily.

"With distinction," said Fred, who was holding what looked like a piece of very long, flesh-coloured string.

"It would have taken you about thirty seconds longer to walk down the stairs," said Ron just as Jackie raced into the room after running down from the twin's room.

"Time is Galleons, little brother," said Fred.

"Harry" Jackie squealed as she threw her arms around him glad to see him.

'Anyway, Harry, you're interfering with reception. Extendable Ears" Fred said in response to Harry's raised eyebrows, and held up the string which Harry now saw was trailing out on to the landing. "We're trying to hear what's going on downstairs."

"You want to be careful," said Ron, staring at the Ear, "if Mum sees one of them again . . ."

"It's worth the risk, that's a major meeting they're having," said Fred.

"Oh, hello, Harry! I thought I heard your voice." Ginny spoke as she walked into the room she smiled at the boy she loved before turning to her twin brothers. "It's no-go with the Extendable Ears, she's gone and put an Imperturbable Charm on the kitchen door."

"How d'you know?" said George crestfallen.

"Tonks told me how to find out. You just chuck stuff at the door and if it can't make contact the door's been Imperturbed. I've been flicking Dungbombs at it from the top of the stairs and they just soar away from it, so there's no way the Extendable Ears will be able to get under the gap." Ginny explained Fred sighed heavily.

"Shame. I really fancied finding out what old Snape's been up to." Fred moaned.

"Snape!" said Harry quickly. "Is he here?"

"Yeah," Jackie whispered as George carefully closed the door sitting down on one of the beds and pulling his girlfriend down onto his lap.

"Giving a report. Top secret." George told Harry as Fred and Ginny sat beside them.

"Git," said Fred idly

"He's on our side now" said Hermione reprovingly.

"Doesn't stop him being a git. The way he looks at us when he sees us." Ron snorted.

"Bill doesn't like him, either," said Ginny, as she looked at them. To Ginny any answer that her oldest brother gave to her settled any situation.

"Is Bill here? I thought he was working in Egypt?" Harry asked his face still reflecting his anger.

"He applied for a desk job so he could come home and work for the Order," said Fred. "He says he misses the tombs, but" he smirked, "there are compensations."

"What d'you mean?" Harry asked

"Remember old Fleur Delacour?" said George. "She's got a job at Gringotts to eemprove 'er Eeenglish"

"And Bill's been giving her a lot of private lessons," sniggered Fred.

"I think it's romantic" Jackie sighed happily.

"Charlie's in the Order, too" said George, "but he's still in Romania. Dumbledore wants as many foreign wizards brought in as possible, so Charlie's trying to make contacts on his days off."

"Couldn't Percy do that?" Harry asked Jackie and Hermione gasped while Fred, George, Ginny and Ron groaned in anger at the mention of Percy.

"Whatever you do, don't mention Percy in front of Mum and Dad,' Ron told Harry tensely.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Because every time Percy's name's mentioned, Dad breaks whatever he's holding and Mum starts crying"' Fred said.

"It's been awful," said Ginny sadly.

"I think we're well shot of him," said George, with an uncharacteristically ugly look on his face.

"What's happened?" Harry said.

"Percy and Dad had a row," said Fred. "I've never seen Dad row with anyone like that. It's normally Mum who shouts."

"It was the first week back after term ended," said Ron. "We were about to come and join the Order. Percy came home and told us he'd been promoted."

"You're kidding?" said Harry. Jackie shook her head as she looked at him.

"Yeah, we were all surprised, because Percy got into a load of trouble about Crouch; there was an inquiry and everything. They said Percy ought to have realised Crouch was off his rocker and informed a superior. But you know Percy, Crouch left him in charge, he wasn't going to complain." George explained to Harry as he subconsciously rubbed his girlfriend's hand as it rest on his leg supportively.

"So how come they promoted him?" Harry asked confused.

"That's exactly what we wondered," said Ron "He came home really pleased with himself - 'even more pleased than usual, if you can imagine that - and told Dad he'd been offered a position in Fudge's own office. A really good one for someone only a year out of Hogwarts: Junior Assistant to the Minister. He expected Dad to be all impressed, I think."

"Only Dad wasn't"' said Fred grimly.

"Why not?" said Harry.

"Well, apparently Fudge has been storming round the Ministry checking that nobody's having any contact with Dumbledore,' said George.

"Dumbledore's name is mud with the Ministry these days, see" said Fred.

"They all think he's just making trouble saying You-Know-Who's back." Jackie added as she looked at Harry.

"'Dad says Fudge has made it clear that anyone who's in league with Dumbledore can clear out their desks" said George. "Trouble is, Fudge suspects Dad, he knows he's friendly with Dumbledore, and he's always thought Dad's a bit of a weirdo because of his Muggle obsession."

"But what's that got to do with Percy?" Harry interrupted.

"I'm coming to that. Dad reckons Fudge only wants Percy in his office because he wants to use him to spy on the family - and Dumbledore." George finished.

Harry let out a low whistle "Bet Percy loved that." Ron laughed hollowly.

"He went completely berserk. He said - well, he said loads of terrible stuff. He said he's been having to struggle against Dad's lousy reputation ever since he joined the Ministry and that Dad's got no ambition and that's why we've always been - you know - not had a lot of money, I mean - '

"What!" exclaimed Harry in disbelief Ginny hissed angrily.

"I know" Ron whispered "And it got worse. He said Dad was an idiot to run around with Dumbledore, that Dumbledore was heading for big trouble and Dad was going to go down with him, and that he - Percy - knew where his loyalty lay and it was with the Ministry. And if Mum and Dad were going to become traitors to the Ministry he was going to make sure everyone knew he didn't belong to our family any more. And he packed his bags the same night and left. He's living here in London now. Mums been in a right state, you know - crying and stuff. She went up to London to try and talk to Percy but he slammed the door in her face. I dunno what he does if he meets Dad at work - ignores him, I suppose."

"But Percy must know Voldermort's back. He's not stupid; he must know your mum and dad wouldn't risk everything without proof." Harry said in disbelief. Jackie leaned against her boyfriend and sighed as she let Ron and Hermione fill in Harry more about the situation.

* * *

It was only when they heard footsteps coming upstairs that talking stopped and the twins jumped up.

"Uh oh." Fred said giving the Extendable Ears a hearty tug; there was another loud crack and he and George vanished. Seconds later, Mrs Weasley appeared in the bedroom doorway.

"I better be going to see dad" Jackie said quickly as she stood up angry that her boyfriend and best friend had left her there.

"You can go down now Jackie meeting's over" Molly told her with a smile Jackie let out a sigh of relief as she made her way downstairs thankful that Molly didn't suspect anything. Snape glared at her as she walked past him and made her way to her fathers. Jackie glared back at him scowling as she heard him mutter.

"Like father like daughter"

"What was that Snivellus!" Sirius spat

"Sirius leave it!" Remus warned as he held his best friend and daughter back.

"Such a perfect little family you three are" Snape hissed Jackie felt herself growing redder as she stepped towards him. "Picked up yours and James temper as well I see" he laughed as he looked at Sirius.

"Don't you dare mention him" Sirius warned Snape laughed before he walked out of the room and Jackie could see the extendable ear making its way back up towards the landing above she looked up and saw her boyfriend and best friend grinning back at her with a snap they had appeared at her side Apparating right beside their mother.

"You two!" she scowled glaring at the twins angrily "You don't have to apparate everywhere!" she glared.

* * *

_**Thanks for all your reviews. Here is the next chapter hopefully you will enjoy.**_

_**Going to try and get a few chapters done today. :)**_

_**All characters belong to J K Rowling except Jackie and Jessica. **_


	118. Chapter 117  Molly v's Sirius

**Chapter 117**

In the dining room at Grimmauld Place Jackie sat next to Sirius and Harry watching as Sirius stroked Crookshanks who was sat in his lap purring.

"Had a good summer so far?" Sirius asked Harry.

"No, it's been lousy," Harry replied Jackie watched Sirius face change so that he was finally showing somewhat of a grin for the first time in weeks.

"Don't know what you're complaining about, myself." Sirius spoke.

"What?" said Harry incredulously.

"Dad!" Jackie warned as she looked at him.

"Personally, I'd have welcomed a Dementor attack. A deadly struggle for my soul would have broken the monotony nicely. You think you've had it bad, at least you've been able to get out and about, stretch your legs, get into a few fights . . . I've been stuck inside for a month.'

"How come?" asked Harry frowning.

"Because the Ministry of Magic's still after me and Voldemort will know all about me being an Animagus by now, Wormtail will have told him, so my big disguise is useless. There's not much I can do for the Order of the Phoenix . . . or so Dumbledore feels." Sirius moaned.

"At least you've known what's been going on" Harry answered.

"Oh yeah" said Sirius sarcastically. "Listening to Snape's reports, having to take all his snide hints that he's out there risking his life while I'm sat on my backside here having a nice comfortable time . . . asking me how the cleaning's going"

"What cleaning?" asked Harry confused.

"Trying to make this place fit for human habitation,' said Sirius, waving a hand around the dismal kitchen, and glaring towards Molly who was forcing them all to get the house in a fit state.

"Sirius," said Mundungus, who did not appear to have paid any attention to the conversation, but had been closely examining an empty goblet. "This solid silver, mate?"

"Yes," said Sirius, surveying it with distaste. "Finest fifteenth-century goblin-wrought silver, embossed with the Black family crest."

"That'd come orf, though," muttered Mundungus, polishing it with his cuff. Jackie glared his was she didn't particularly like Mundungus Fletcher she didn't trust him one bit. Her thoughts were interrupted by Molly's screams.

"Fred - George - NO, JUST CARRY THEM!" Mrs Weasley shrieked.

Jackie, Harry, Sirius and Mundungus looked round and, within a split second, they had dived away from the table. Fred and George had bewitched a large cauldron of stew, an iron flagon of Butterbeer and a heavy wooden breadboard, complete with knife, to hurtle through the air towards them. The stew skidded the length of the table and came to a halt just before the end, leaving a long black burn on the wooden surface; the flagon of Butterbeer fell with a crash, spilling its contents everywhere; the bread knife slipped off the board and landed, point down and quivering ominously, exactly where Sirius's right hand had been seconds before.

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" screamed Mrs Weasley. "THERE WAS NO NEED - I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS - JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC NOW, YOU DON'T HAVE TO WHIP YOUR WANDS OUT FOR EVERY TINY LITTLE THING!"

"We were just trying to save a bit of time!" said Fred, hurrying forward to wrench the bread knife out of the table. "Sorry, Sirius, mate - didn't mean to" But Sirius and Harry were laughing as they got to their feet, Mundungas was swearing to himself as he lay on his back while Jackie saw Crookshanks scowling at the twins. She watched her boyfriend approach her and hold out his hand to help her up.

"Sorry sweetcheeks" he whispered as he smiled at her angelically.

"It's a good job I love you" Jackie giggled as she let him pull her up before she placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Boys," Arthur said, lifting the stew back into the middle of the table, "your mother's right, you're supposed to show a sense of responsibility now you've come of age"

"None of your brothers caused this sort of trouble! Bill didn't feel the need to Apparate every few feet! Charlie didn't charm everything he met! Percy" Molly screeched stopping her breath on Percy's words everyone held their breath and watched Arthur tense up at Percy's name while Molly looked like she may have been about to cry.

"Let's eat" said Bill quickly.

"It looks wonderful, Molly" Remus said as he ladled out the stew for everyone before taking a seat opposite his daughter.

* * *

Jackie was daydreaming to herself about the idea of becoming head girl at Hogswarts when she was interrupted by a gale of laughter from Fred, George, Ron and Mundungus were rolling around in their seats.

". . . and then," choked Mundungus, tears running down his face, "and then, if you'll believe it, 'e says to me, 'e says, ' "Ere, Dung, where didja get all them toads from? 'Cos some son of a Sludger's gone and nicked all mine!" And I says, "Nicked all your toads, Will, what next? So you'll be wanting some more, then?" And if you'll believe me, lads, the gormless gargoyle buys all 'is own toads back orf me for a lot more'n what 'e paid in the first place "

"I don't think we need to hear any more of your business dealings, thank you very much, Mundungus,' Molly spoke sharly, as Ron slumped forwards on to the table, howling with laughter.

"Beg pardon, Molly," said Mundungus at once, wiping his eyes and winking at Harry.

"But, you know, Will nicked 'em orf Warty Harris in the first place so I wasn't really doing nothing wrong." Mundungus said

"I don't know where you learned about right and wrong, Mundungus, but you seem to have missed a few crucial lessons, "said Mrs Weasley coldly.

Jackie looked beside her Fred and George buried their faces in their goblets of Butterbeer; George was hiccoughing, Jackie rubbed his back trying to stop him as she watched Molly glare at Sirius.

* * *

After desert or two or three portions of desert for everyone except Jackie and Hermione Molly stood from the table and looked towards all of the teens.

"Nearly time for bed, I think," she said with a yawn.

"Not just yet, Molly" said Sirius, pushing away his empty plate and turning to look at Harry. "You know, I'm surprised at you. I thought the first thing you'd do when you got here would be to start asking questions about Voldemort." He said Jackie started to choke. The atmosphere in the room soon changed.

"You ok?" George whispered as he started to rub her back.

"I did! I asked Ron and Hermione but they said we're not allowed in the Order, so" Harry told his godfather.

"And they're quite right" said Molly "You're too young." She was sitting upright now her fists clenched and Jackie noticed that she no longer looked drowsy.

"Since when did someone have to be in the Order of the Phoenix to ask questions?" asked Sirius. "Harry's been trapped in that Muggle house for a month. He's got the right to know what's been happen"

"Hang on!" interrupted George loudly.

"How come Harry gets his questions answered?" said Fred angrily.

"We've been trying to get stuff out of you for a month and y du haven't told us a single stinking thing!" said George.

""You're too young, you're not in the Order,"" said Fred, in a high-pitched voice that sounded uncannily like his mother's. "Harry's not even of age!"

"It's not my fault you haven't been told what the Order's doing," said Sirius calmly, "that's your parents' decision. Harry on the other hand!" Sirius spoke smirking at Molly. Jackie turned to face Sirius and Remus.

"What about me!" she exclaimed.

"It's not down to you to decide what's good for Harry!' said Molly sharply. The expression on her normally kind face looked dangerous. "You haven't forgotten what Dumbledore said, I suppose?"

"Which bit?' Sirius asked politely, but with the air of a man readying himself for a fight. The bit about not telling Harry more than he needs to know," Molly spoke emphasising the final words.

Ron, Hermione, Harry, Jackie, Fred and Georges heads swivelled from Sirius to Molly as though they were following a tennis rally. Ginny was kneeling amid a pile of abandoned Butterbeer corks, watching the conversation with her mouth slightly open. Remus's eyes were fixed on Sirius.

"I don't intend to tell him more than he needs to know, Molly, But as he was the one who saw Voldemort come back" Sirius spoke Jackie and the others shuddered at the mention of his name."he has more right than most to"

"He's not a member of the Order of the Phoenix!" Molly said "He's only fifteen and"

"And he's dealt with as much as most in the Order," said Sirius, "and more than some."

"No one's denying what he's done!' Molly shouted, her voice rising, her fists trembling on the arms of her chair. 'But he's still - '

"He's not a child!" said Sirius impatiently.

"He's not an adult either!" exclaimed Molly the colour rising in her cheeks. "He's not James, Sirius!" Jackie gasped and looked over at Remus who looked back at his daughter gulping.

"I'm perfectly clear who he is, thanks, Molly," said Sirius coldly.

"I'm not sure you are!" Molly said. "Sometimes, the way you talk about him, it's as though you think you've got your best friend back!"

"What's wrong with that?" said Harry.

"What's wrong, Harry, is that you are not your father, however much you might look like him!' said Molly her eyes still boring into Sirius. "You are still at school and adults responsible for you should not forget it!"

"Meaning I'm an irresponsible godfather?" demanded Sirius, his voice rising.

"Meaning you have been known to act rashly, Sirius, which is why Dumbledore keeps reminding you to stay at home and - '

"We'll leave my instructions from Dumbledore out of this, if you please!' shouted Sirius loudly Jackie jumped.

"Arthur!"Molly exclaimed rounding on her husband. "Arthur, back me up!"

Arthur was silent for a moment gulping before he replied to his wife.

"Dumbledore knows the position has changed, Molly. He accepts that Harry will have to be filled in, to a certain extent, now that he is staying at Headquarters." He spoke as he looked at his wife.

"Yes, but there's a difference between that and inviting him to ask whatever he likes!" Molly snapped.

"Personally," said Lupin quietly, looking away from Sirius to Molly who turned quickly to him, hopeful that finally she was about to get an ally, "I think it better that Harry gets the facts - 'not all the facts, Molly, but the general picture - from us, rather than a garbled version from . . . others." He spoke.

"Well, well . . . I can see I' going to be overruled. I'll just say this: Dumbledore must have had his reasons for not wanting Harry to know too much, and speaking as someone who has Harry's best interests at heart –" Molly muttered furiously.

"He's not your son," said Sirius quietly.

"He's as good as," snapped Molly fiercely. "Who else has he got?"

"He's got me!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Yes,' said Molly her lip curling, "the thing is, it's been rather difficult for you to look after him while you've been locked up in Azkaban, hasn't it?" Sirius started to rise from his chair and he wasn't the only one Jackie jumped to her feet tears falling from her eyes.

"Just stop it!" she cried as she ran out of the room hurrying up the stairs and towards her bedroom.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Sirius snapped.

"I'll go" George told Remus and with that he disapparated.

* * *

_**So I do have the next part ready pretty much just got to do a little bit more with it. Was going to be one big chapter but I decided to split it as it was otherwise over 5000 words long. More up shortly so please review.**_

_**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers.**_

_**All characters belong to J K Rowling except Jackie and Jessica. Also all of this wouldn't be possible without her wonderful work.**_


	119. Chapter 118  Explanation

**Chapter 118**

Jackie heard a pop and felt her bed shift she didn't look up though as she cried into her pillow.

"Jackie don't cry" George whispered as he stroked her hair softly and rubbed her back soothingly "Mum wasn't thinking she was mad and she shouldn't of said that" George told her.

"I'm sorry" Jackie sobbed.

"You have nothing to be sorry about" George told her.

"I just wish I'd got to spend so much more time with him" Jackie cried as she finally looked up.

"I know" George told her as he kissed her softly and wiped her tears away.

"Come on let's go back down" Jackie said as she forced a smile and took her boyfriend's hand as they slowly made their way back down into the kitchen where they could still hear the arguments.

* * *

"You ok Jackie?" Remus asked his daughter concerned Jackie nodded and Remus turned back to Molly. "I think Harry ought to be allowed a say in this he's old enough to decide for himself."

"I want to know what's been going on," Harry said

"Very well," said Molly, her voice cracking. "Ginny - Ron - Hermione - Fred -

George – Jackie I want, you out of this kitchen, now." Molly exclaimed instantly their was uproar.

"We're of age!' Fred and George bellowed together.

"If Harry's allowed, why can't I?" shouted Ron.

"I'm not your daughter you can't tell me what to do!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Mum, I want to hear!" wailed Ginny as they all screamed at once.

"NO!" shouted Molly standing up "I absolutely forbid"

"Molly you can't stop Fred and George" said Mr Weasley wearily. "They are of age"

"They're still at school." She shouted.

"But they're legally adults now," Arthur said in the same tired voice.

"I - oh, all right then, Fred and George can stay, but Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Jackie bed!" she shouted her face scarlett.

"Harry'll tell me and Hermione everything you say anyway!' said Ron hotly. 'Won't - won't you?" he added uncertainly, meeting Harry's eyes.

"Course I will," Harry said.

"And I'm of age next week the twins will only tell me" Jackie shot as she looked at Molly but Sirius had already stood up and was glaring at Molly.

"Don't worry Jackie you're staying it is not up to Molly to decide if you can or can't listen!" Sirius shot. Molly went to protest and looked at Remus.

"Sirius is right it's our decision and I think she's old enough and wise enough to listen" Remus said as he looked at Jackie still concerned about what had been said earlier upsetting her.

"Fine!' Shouted Molly "Fine! Ginny - BED!" Ginny did not go quietly. They could hear her raging and storming at her mother all the way up the stairs, and when she reached the hall Mrs Blacks ear-splitting shrieks were added to the din.

"YOU FILTHY BLOOD TRAITORS!" could be heard screaming out Sirius went to jump up but Remus went instead.

"I'm sorry about Molly Jackie are you ok?" Arthur asked her.

"It's ok Jackie we will make up for lost time" Sirius whispered as he leaned over and touched her hand.

"I will be fine" Jackie whispered as she looked at them but Bill and the twins still looked at her concerned as if they could see through her.

* * *

Remus sat back down and Sirius finally looked at Harry ready to tell the group everything.

"OK, Harry . . . what do you want to know?" he asked his godson.

"Where's Voldemort? What's he doing? I've been trying to watch the Muggle news, and there hasn't been anything that looks like him yet, no funny deaths or anything." Harry asked.

"That's because there haven't been any funny deaths yet not as far as we know, anyway . . . and we know quite a let." Sirius spoke

"More than he thinks we do, anyway," said Remus.

"How come he's stopped killing people?" Harry asked.

"Because he doesn't want to draw attention to himself," said Sirius. "It would be dangerous for him. His comeback didn't come off quite the way he wanted it to, you see. He messed it up."

"Or rather, you messed it up for him," said Remus with a satisfied smile.

"How?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"You weren't supposed to survive!" said Sirius. "Nobody apart from his Death Eaters was supposed to know he'd come back. But you survived to bear witness."

"And the very last person he wanted alerted to his return the moment he got back was Dumbledore," said Lupin. "And you made sure Dumbledore knew at once."

"How has that helped?" Harry asked.

"Are you kidding?" said Bill incredulously. "Dumbledore was the only one You-Know-Who was ever scared of!"

"Thanks to you, Dumbledore was able to recall the Order of the Phoenix about an hour after Voldemort returned," said Sirius.

"So, what's the Order been doing?" said Harry, looking around at them all.

"Working as hard as we can to make sure Voldemort can't carry out his plans," said Sirius.

"How d'you know what his plans are?" Harry asked quickly.

"Dumbledore's got a shrewd idea,"said Remus "and Dumbledore's shrewd ideas normally turn out to be accurate."

"So what does Dumbledore reckon he's planning?" Jackie spoke up.

"Well, firstly, he wants to build up his army again," said Sirius. "In the old days he had huge numbers at his command: witches and wizards he'd bullied or bewitched into following him, his faithful Death Eaters, a great variety of Dark creatures. You heard him planning to recruit the giants; well, they'll be just one of the groups he's after. He's certainly not going to try and take on the Ministry of Magic with only a dozen Death Eaters." Jackie shuddered and George put a hand on her knee.

"So you're trying to stop him getting more followers?" Harry said.

"We're doing our best," Remus spoke.

"How?'

"Well, the main thing is to try and convince as many people as possible that You-Know-Who really has returned, to put them on their guard, "said Bill. "It's proving tricky, though."

"Why?" Harry asked again.

"Because of the Ministry's attitude," explained Tonks "You saw Cornelius Fudge after You-Know-Who came back, Harry. Well, he hasn't shifted his position at all. He's absolutely refusing to believe it's happened."

"But why?" said Harry desperately. "Why's he being so stupid? If Dumbledore"

"Ah, well, you've put your finger on the problem," said Arthur with a wry smile.

"Dumbledore!" Harry, Jackie, the twins, Ron and Hermione exclaimed puzzled.

"Fudge is frightened of him, you see," said Tonks sadly.

"Frightened of Dumbledore?" said Harry incredulously.

"Frightened of what he's up to," Arthur spoke "Fudge thinks Dumbledore's plotting to overthrow him. He thinks Dumbledore wants to be Minister for Magic."

"But Dumbledore doesn't want" Harry began but was cut off by Arthur.

"Of course he doesn't,' said Arthur"He's never wanted the Minister's job, even though a lot of people wanted him to take it when Millicent Bagnold retired. Fudge came to power instead, but he's never quite forgotten how much popular support Dumbledore had, even though Dumbledore never applied for the job."

"Deep down, Fudge knows Dumbledore's much cleverer than he is, a much more powerful wizard, and in the early days of his Ministry he was forever asking Dumbledore for help and advice" said Lupin. "But it seems he's become fond of power, and much more confident. He loves being Minister for Magic and he's m; n-aged to convince himself that he's the clever one and Dumbledore's simply stirring up trouble for the sake of it.

"How can he think that?" said Harry angrily. "How can he think Dumbledore would just make it all up - that I'd make it all up?"

"Because accepting that Voldermort's back would mean trouble like the Ministry hasn't had to cope with for nearly fourteen yea 's," said Sirius bitterly. "Fudge just can't bring himself to face it. It's so much more comfortable to convince himself Dumbledore's lying to destabilise him."

"You see the problem," said Remus "While the Ministry insists there is nothing to fear from Voldemort it's hard to convince people he's back, especially as they really don't want to believe it in the first place. What's more, the Ministry's leaning heavily on the Daily Prophet not to report any of what they're calling Dumbledore's rumour-mongering, so most of the wizarding community are completely unaware anything's happened, and that makes them easy targets for the Death Eaters if they're using the Imperius Curse."

"But you're telling people, aren't you?" said Harry looking at Arthur, Sirius, Bill, Mundungus, Lupin and Tonks. "You're letting people know he's back?"

"Well, as everyone thinks I'm a mad mass-murderer and the Ministry's put a ten thousand Galleon price on my head, I can hardly stroll up the street and start handing out leaflets, can I?"said Sirius restlessly.

"And I'm not a very popular dinner guest with most of the community," Remus spoke "It's an occupational hazard of being a werewolf." Jackie looked at him sadly she knew how much it bothered him when he was judged by others.

"Tonks and Arthur would lose their jobs at the Ministry if they started shooting their mouths off," said Sirius, "and it's very important for us to have spies inside the Ministry, because you can bet Voldemort will have them." He spoke.

"We've managed to convince a couple of people, though," said Arthur "Tonks here, for one - she's too young to have been in the Order of the Phoenix last time, and having Aurors on our side is a huge advantage - Kingsley Shacklebolt's been a real asset, too; he's in charge of the hunt for Sirius, so he's been feeding the Ministry information that Sirius is in Tibet."

"But if none of you are putting the news out that Voldermort's back" Harry began.

"Who said none of us are putting the news out?" said Sirius. "Why d'you think Dumbledore's in such trouble?"

"What d'you mean?" Harry asked.

"They're trying to discredit him," Remus said "Didn't you see the Daily Prophet last week? They reported that he'd been voted out of the Chairmanship of the International Confederation of Wizards because he's getting old and losing his grip, but it's not true; he was voted out by Ministry wizards after he made a speech announcing Voldermort's return. They've demoted him from Chief Warlock on the Wizengamot - that's the Wizard High Court - and they're talking about taking away his Order of Merlin, First Class, too."

"But Dumbledore says he doesn't care what they do as long as they don't take him off the Chocolate Frog Cards," said Bill, grinning.

"That's just like him" the twins laughed.

"It's no laughing matter," said Arthur sharply looking at the twins and Bill. "If he carries on defying the Ministry like this he could end up in Azkaban, and the last thing we want is to have Dumbledore locked up. While You-Know-Who knows Dumbledore's out there and wise to what he's up to he's going to go cautiously. If Dumbledore's out of the way - well, You-Know-Who will have a clear field."

"But if Voldermort's trying to recruit more Death Eaters it's bound to get out that he's come back, isn't it?" asked Harry desperately.

"Voldemort doesn't march up to people's houses and bang on their front doors, Harry" said Sirius. "He tricks, jinxes and blackmails them. He's well-practised at operating in secret. In any case, gathering followers is only one thing he's interested in. He's got other plans too, plans he can put into operation very quietly indeed, and he's concentrating on those for the moment.'

"What's he after apart from followers?" Harry asked swiftly. Sirius and Remus looked at each other debating how to answer.

"Stuff he can only get by stealth." Sirius answered. Harry and the others looked puzzled. "Like a weapon. Something he didn't have last time."

"When he was powerful before?" Harry said.

"Yes." They replied.

"Like what kind of weapon?' said Harry. "Something worse than the Avada Kedavra?"

"That's enough!" Molly exclaimed from the door.

"I want you in bed, now. All of you," she added looking around at them all.

"You can't boss us" Fred began.

"Watch me," snarled Mrs Weasley. She was trembling slightly as she looked at Sirius.

"You've given Harry plenty of information. Anymore and you might just as well induct him into the Order straightaway." She said.

"Why not?" said Harry quickly. "I'll join, I want to join, I want to fight."

"Me too" Jackie said as the twins, Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"No." Remus said looking at them "The Order is comprised only of overage wizards," he said. "Wizards who have left school," he added, as Fred and George opened their mouths. "There are dangers involved of which you can have no idea, any of you . . . I think Molly's right, Sirius. We've said enough." Reluctantly everyone stood and left the room Molly following them.

"I want you all to go straight to bed, no talking,' she said as they reached the first landing, "we've got a busy clay tomorrow. I expect Ginny's asleep," she added to Hermione and Jackie "so try not to wake her up." George kissed Jackie good night and waved at the others as Hermione hugged Ron and Harry before they went into her room quietly Molly stood waiting to make sure that they did not start whispering.

"Asleep, yeah, right" said Fred in an undertone as they climbed up another floor "If Ginny's not lying awake waiting for Hermione and Jackie to tell her everything they said downstairs then I'm a Flobberworm . . ."

"All right, Ron, Harry,' said Molly on the second landing, pointing them into their bedroom. "Off to bed with you."

"Night," Harry and Ron said to the twins.

"Sleep tight," said Fred, winking at them as he and George disappeared to their room.

* * *

Later that evening George had just got off to sleep after talking to Fred when he felt his bed shift.

"Fred?" he asked confused.

"Shh" he heard his girlfriend's soft whisper and felt her soft skin touching his as she lifted up his quilt.

"Jackie are you ok?" he asked her puzzled.

"can I sleep in here with you" Jackie whispered as she looked at him sadly George looked at her concerned but patted the spot beside him in the bed for her to climb in beside him.

"Thanks" Jackie whispered as she snuggled in beside him.

"You ok?" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't want to talk about it I just want to be here next to you" she whispered.

"Ok sweet dreams I love you, you know that right" he told her as he kissed her.

"I know I love you too good night George" she whispered closing her eyes.

* * *

So here is the next chapter. One or two more then it's back to school.

Thanks to all of you for your support :) again it means a lot that you read my work. :)

All characters belong to J K Rowling except Jackie and Jessica. :)


	120. Chapter 119 Flight of the Hippogriff

**Chapter 119**

The night before Harry's trial Jackie stood in her Grandmothers bedroom stroking Buckbeak as she fed him some chicken that had been left over from that night's dinner she couldn't sleep that night and it seemed that she wasn't the only one. Shortly after Sirius walked in and looked over at his daughter.

"What are you doing up?" he asked her concerned.

"Couldn't sleep, you?" Jackie asked as she smiled at him weakly.

"Same. Have you ever flown on a Hippogriff Jackie?" he asked her a wide grin spreading across his face. Jackie shook her head looking at him confused. "Want to try?" he asked her with a wink as he patted Buckbeak down fed him a large rat and climbed onto his back.

"Dad what if we get caught!" Jackie squeaked.

"It's the dead of the night no one will see us and I've been locked away in here for months" he said as he held out his hand to pull her up. Jackie looked from her father to Buckbeak and then back again and found herself with a mischievous smile that was rarely seen on her face she took her father's hand and let him pull her up onto the Hippogriff behind him.

* * *

"Wow London looks amazing at night especially from up here" Jackie smiled as they glided over the city Buckbeak as happy as ever to get some fresh air and Sirius seemed ecstatic about that as well.

"See I told you, you'd enjoy it" Sirius smiled at her.

"I love flying I wish you could get to see me play Quidditch" Jackie said sighing.

"I will do one day after Voldemort is defeated and my name has been cleared you'll see" he told her as he squeezed her shoulder softly and patted Buckbeak.

* * *

When they arrived back into his Grandmothers room sneaking in from the balcony they were greeted by Remus with his hands on his hips.

"So you was involved in this to eh Jackie" he said as he looked at her.

"Oh Remus we just went out for a little fly over the city relax I wasn't going to get caught" Sirius laughed.

"Sorry dad" Jackie said as she rushed over to her father and hugged him looking up at him with doe eyes.

"I've not seen you giving me that look since you were little and you wanted to get Snowy" Remus laughed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and smiled down at her.

* * *

"Morning" Jackie said as she walked into the twins room and saw them slaving away over one of their cauldrons the twins eagerly in their work didn't hear her so Jackie walked their way and put her hands over her boyfriend's eyes. "Guess who" she laughed light heartedly.

"Hello beautiful" George laughed.

"Nah mate she's grown boils and everything" Fred laughed as he looked at his twin.

"FRED WEASLEY TAKE THAT BACK!" Jackie exclaimed as she pushed him playfully.

"OH YEAH AND WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT!" Fred joked.

"Oh enough of the fighting just kiss me already" George smiled as he pulled his girlfriend down into his lap and kissed her.

"So what are you working on?" she asked as she looked up at them.

"Just mastering the Skiving Snack Boxes" Fred said grinning.

"Should be ready for when we start the new term" George grinned.

"Well I hope you pranksters aren't going to make my final year as a prefect hell" Jackie smiled at them.

"What us!" they exclaimed just as they heard Molly coming upstairs the twins quickly dissaperated out of the room and appeared again in front of their mother.

"Hello mother dearest" the twins grinned.

"What are you up to?" Molly asked her eye brows raised as she looked at them. She was interrupted from a load banging noise from downstairs she looked at the twins one more time before quickly disappearing to investigate.

"Finished now if she does go and nosy no sign that she will discover what you was up to" Jackie smiled back at them.

* * *

It was a little while later when everyone was sat in the kitchen waiting for Molly to finish lunch when Arthur arrived back with Harry from his hearing.

"So what happened?" Sirius asked his godson the second he saw him.

"I got off didn't I of course" Harry smiled as he hugged his god father.

"Oh Harry that's great" Jackie squealed as she joined the hug.

"I knew it!" yelled Ron, punching the air. "You always get away with stuff!'"

"They were bound to clear you was no case against you, none at all." Hermione said

"Everyone seems quite relieved, though, considering you all knew I'd get off," said Harry, smiling.

"He got off, he got off, he got off . . ." Fred, George, Ginny and Jackie started to chant as they ran around the kitchen doing their own victory dance.

"That's enough! Settle down!" shouted Arthur though he too was smiling. "Listen, Sirius, Lucius Malfoy was at the Ministry"

"What?" said Sirius sharply.

"He got off, he got off, he got off . . ." Fred, George, Ginny and Jackie continued getting louder each time.

"Be quiet, you lot! Yes, we saw him talking to Fudge on Level Nine, and then they went up to Fudge's office together. Dumbledore ought to know." Arthur explained. While Jackie quietened down and walked over to help Molly the three siblings continued to chant.

"Absolutely," said Sirius. "We'll tell him, don't worry."

"Well, I'd better get going, there's a vomiting toilet waiting for me in Bethnal Green. Molly, I'll be late, I'm covering for Tonks, but Kingsley might be dropping in for dinner" Arthur told his wife giving her a kiss goodbye.

"He got off, he got off, he got off . . ."

"That's enough - Fred - George - Ginny!" Said Molly as Arthur left the kitchen. "Harry, dear, come and sit down, have some lunch, you hardly ate breakfast.'"

"Course, once Dumbledore turned up on your side, there was no way they were going to convict you," said Ron happily, now dishing great mounds of mashed potato on to everyone's plates.

"Yeah, he swung it for me," said Harry. He felt it would sound highly ungrateful, not to mention childish, to say, "I wish he'd talked to me, though. Or even looked at me."

"What's up?" said Hermione, looking alarmed.

"Scar," Harry mumbled. "But it's nothing . . . it happens all the time now . . ."

"Are you sure?" Jackie asked. Harry smile at her and nodded as they started to help themselves to food all the while Fred, George and Ginny still singing.

"I bet Dumbledore turns up this evening, to celebrate with us, you know." Ron said

"I don't think he'll be able to, Ron, He's really very busy at the moment." Molly told her son.

"HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF. HE GOT OFF!" Fred, George and Ginny continued.

"SHUT UP!" Molly roared as she looked at them. Jackie and Sirius tried to hide their laughter as they looked on.

* * *

**_Sorry its short but I wanted to get something posted and as I know what I want the next chapter to be about I also felt that it should end here._**

**_Thanks for all the reviews that ive received it means a lot._**

**_All except Jackie and Jessica belong to J K Rowling._**


	121. Chapter 120  Celebrations

**Chapter 120**

The next morning it was finally the day that Jackie had been waiting for she was finally seventeen and would be able to start using magic outside of school and take her apparition test. Despite the excitement of coming of age she was also a little apprehensive after all today would be the day that she would be finding out if she had made Head Girl. Jackie climbed out of bed and put on her dressing gown making her way out of the room and heading towards the twins room when they appeared at her side with a crack.

"Happy Birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday love Fred and George happy birthday to you" the twins sang sweetly huge grins lighting up their face as they held out two cupcakes for her each one with its own sparkling candle.

"Oh thank you" Jackie said excitedly as she looked at them.

"Come on then birthday girl blow them out" George said looking at his girlfriend Jackie listened to her boyfriend and promptly tried to blow them out however the flames continued to roar and instead of dying down only started to burn more.

"I should have known you'd have done something to them" she laughed as she rolled her eyes at them.

* * *

Fred sat on his bed reading the letter Jessica had sent for him while George sat working on the order forms. Jackie had gone out with Remus to celebrate her birthday and so that he could start to teach her to apparate Fred and George had wanted to do it however Remus had told them it is something that he wanted to do with his daughter.

_'Hope everything is going well back there and that your mum likes me now. Thank you so much for speaking to her for me it really means a lot that you are sweet enough to do that._

_What are you all doing for Jackie's birthday make sure that you give her my letter and the present._

_I can't wait to get this school year over with so that I can come back to England and see you again although I have no idea what I want to do I'll probably just try to get work in Gringotts like Fleur._

_She is constantly talking about Bill in her owls. I expect they will announce their engagement soon. Oh that would be so exciting._

_I have to go now Fred my parents want me but I promise ill owl you later as well._

_Love Jessica xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx'_

"Awwww Jessica and Freddie sitting in a tree K - I – S – S – I…" George began to sing peering over his shoulder.

"Oh shut up Georgie, yours and Jacke's were ten times worse" Fred said to his twin glaring at him as the school owl flew to the window. To drop of their letters and book lists for their final year.

* * *

"We were just wondering who set the Slinkhard book," Fred said as he apparated into the living room with George.

"Because it means Dumbledore's found a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," said George.

"And about time too,"said Fred.

"What d'you mean?" Harry asked, jumping down beside them.

"Well, we overheard Mum and Dad talking on the Extendable Ears a few weeks back," Fred told Harry, "and from what they were saying, Dumbledore was having real trouble finding anyone to do the job this year."

"Not surprising, is it, when you look at what's happened to the last four?"said George.

"One sacked, one dead, one's memory removed and one locked in a trunk for nine months," said Harry, counting them off on his fingers. "Yeah, I see what you mean."

"What's up with you, Ron?" asked Fred "What's the matter?" moving around Ron to look over his shoulder at the parchment. Fred's mouth fell open, too.

"Prefect?" he said, staring incredulously at the letter. "Prefect?" George leapt forwards, seized the envelope in Ron's other hand and turned it upside-down. Harry saw something scarlet and gold fall into George's palm.

"No way," whispered George.

"There's been a mistake!" exclaimed Fred, snatching the letter out of Ron's grasp and holding it up to the light as though checking for a watermark. "No one in their right mind would make Ron a prefect." The twins' heads turned in unison and both of them stared at Harry. "We thought you were a cert!"said

"We thought Dumbledore was bound to pick you!" said George indignantly.

"Winning the Triwizard and everything!" said Fred.

"I suppose all the mad stuff must've counted against him," said George to Fred.

"Yeah,' said Fred slowly. "Yeah, you've caused too much trouble, mate. Well, at least one of you has got their priorities right." With that he walked over to Harry and clapped him on the back while glaring at Ron. "Prefect . . . ickle Ronnie the Prefect."

"Ohh, Mum's going to be revolting," groaned George, thrusting the prefect badge back at Ron as though it might contaminate him.

* * *

Meanwhile Jackie and Remus sat in a park not far from home sitting in the shade and enjoying some lunch after they had finished practicing.

"You know I think you're going to pass first time" Remus said as he looked at her Jackie however was distracted.

"Don't be worrying to much love it's your birthday" he told her as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm just thinking about school" Jackie whispered.

"Jackie you are one of the cleverest witches of your age you are going to do amazing at your newts and well Dumbledore is a fool if he doesn't make you head girl" he smiled at her and chuckled softly.

"But you have to say that your my dad" Jackie replied although she did laugh softly as a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Ginny said the booklists had come at last. If you give them to me I'll take them over to Diagon Alley this afternoon and get your books while you're packing. Ron, I'll have to get you more pyjamas, these are at least six inches too short, I can't believe how fast you're growing . . . what colour would you like?" Molly asked as she looked at her youngest son.

"Get him red and gold to match his badge" said George, smirking.

"Match his what? "said Mrs Weasley absently, rolling up a pair of maroon socks and placing them on Ron's pile.

"His badge," said Fred, with the air of getting the worst over quickly. "His lovely shiny new prefect's badge."

"His . . . but . . . Ron, you're not . . .?" Molly stuttered in shock. Ron held up his badge. Molly let out a shriek.

"I don't believe it! I don't believe it! Oh, Ron, how wonderful! A prefect! That's everyone in the family!"

"What are Fred and I, next-door neighbours?" said George indignantly, as his mother pushed him aside and flung her arms around her youngest son.

"Wait until your father hears! Ron, I'm so proud of you, what wonderful news, you could end up Head Boy just like Bill and Percy, it's the first step! Oh, what a thing to happen in the middle of all this worry, I'm just thrilled, oh, Ronnie"

Fred and George were both making loud retching noises behind her back but Molly did not notice; arms tight around Ron's neck, she was kissing him all over his face, which had turned a brighter scarlet than his badge.

"Mum . . . don't . . . Mum, get a grip . . ." he muttered, trying to push her away.

"Well, what will it be? We gave Percy an owl, but you've already got one, of course."

"W-what do you mean?" Ron asked

"You've got to have a reward for this!" said Molly fondly. "How about a nice new set of dress robes?'

"We've already bought him some" said Fred he and George had brought Ron some new dress robes just as they had promised Harry that they would with the money he had invested in them.

"Or a new cauldron, Charlie's old one's rusting through, or a new rat, you always liked Scabbers -

"Mum," said Ron hopefully, "can I have a new broom?" Molly's face fell slightly and Ron and the twins knew that it was because of how expensive broomsticks could be. Ron started to regret his words. "Not a really good one!" Ron hastened to add. "Just - just a new one for a change , . ." Molly hesitated at first.

"Of course you can . . . well, I'd better get going if I've got a broom to buy too. I'll see you all later . . . little Ronnie, a prefect! And don't forget to pack your trunks . . . a prefect . . . oh, I'm all of a dither!" Molly smiled as she looked at him once more giving him a loud kiss before disappearing from the room.

Fred and George exchanged looks.

"You don't mind if we don't kiss you, do you, Ron?" said Fred in a falsely anxious voice.

"We could curtsey, if you like," added George.

"Oh, shut up," said Ron, scowling at them.

"Or what?" said Fred, an evil grin spreading across his face. "Going to put us in detention?"

"I'd love to see him try" sniggered George.

"He could if you don't watch out!" said Hermione angrily. Fred and George burst out laughing, and Ron muttered.

"Drop it, Hermione."

"We're going to have to watch our step, George," said Fred trembling "with these two on our case ..." he joked.

"Yeah, it looks like our law-breaking days are finally over" said George, shaking his head then it occurred to him if Ron and Hermione were Gryffindor's prefects what about Jackie but as he thought about that he heard his girlfriend's loud squeal coming from the hallway.

* * *

"Jackie your Hogswarts letter is here" Sirius spoke as Jackie and Remus arrived back into the hallway having apparated together Jackie was still trying to get her bearings again still slightly dizzy when she took the letter from Sirius. She couldn't believe her eyes when she looked down at the letter and the shiny new badge that had appeared instead of a P this year her badge proudly displayed 'HG' Jackie shrieked in delight.

"What is it?" Sirius and Remus asked looking at her in delight as the twins, Ron, Harry and Hermione burst into the room.

"Jackie are you ok?" George asked rushing to her side.

"Oh my god I'm Head Girl!" Jackie squeaked excitedly.

"What did I tell you nothing to worry about" Remus smiled as he looked at her.

"You must have taken after him in this book" Sirius laughed as he looked at his daughter and then his best friend. Remus after all had been the Marauder who had been prefect and who had always been the most studious and rule abiding of the four friends.

* * *

Later that evening everyone was sat celebrating at the party that Molly had organised for Jackie, Ron and Hermione a large banner floating over the table reading.

'Happy Birthday Jackie the new Gryffindor Head!

Congratulations Ron and Hermione the new Gryffindor Prefects!'

"Well, I think a toast is in order," said Arthur when everyone had a drink. He raised his glass to Jackie, Ron and Hermione "To Jackie, Happy Birthday and congratulations on making Head Girl and to my Ron and Hermione, the new Gryffindor prefects!" The three of them beamed as everyone applauded them.

"I was never a prefect myself," said Tonks brightly from behind Harry as everybody moved towards the table to help themselves to food. Her hair was tomato red and waist-length today; she looked like Ginny's older sister. "My Head of House said I lacked certain necessary qualities."

"Like what?" Said Ginny

"Like the ability to behave myself," said Tonks.

Ginny laughed; Hermione looked as though she did not know whether to smile or not and compromised by taking an extra-large gulp of Butterbeer and choking on it.

"What about you, Sirius?" Ginny asked, thumping Hermione on the back. Sirius, who was right beside Harry, let out his usual bark-like laugh.

"No one would have made me a prefect; I spent too much time in detention with James. Lupin was the good boy, he got the badge." Sirius grinned as he spoke and looked over at his best friend.

"I think Dumbledore might have hoped I would be able to exercise some control over my best friends," said Remus. "I need scarcely say that I failed dismally."

"I think that's what he thought with me and these two" Jackie laughed as she put her arm around the twins.

* * *

As the evening wore on Jackie stood talking with Remus, Sirius and Tonks while the twins had gone to a corner to catch up with Mundungus, who stopped talking when he saw Harry, but Fred winked and beckoned Harry closer.

"It's OK," Fred told Mundungus, "we can trust Harry, he's our financial backer"

"Look what Dung's got us," said George, holding out his hand to Harry. It was full of what looked like shrivelled black pods. A faint rattling noise was coming from them, even though they were completely stationary.

"Venomous Tentacula seeds," said George. "We need them for the Skiving Snackboxes but they're a Class C Non-Tradeable Substance so we've been having a bit of trouble getting hold of them."

"Ten Galleons the lot, then, Dung?" said Fred.

"Wiv all the trouble I went to to get 'em?" said Mundungus, his saggy, bloodshot eyes stretching even wider. "I'm sorry, lads, but I'm not taking a Knut under twenty."

"Dung likes his little joke," Fred said to Harry.

"Yeah, his best one so far has been six Sickles for a bag of Knarl quills," said George.

"Be careful" Harry warned them quietly.

"What?" said Fred. "Mum's busy cooing over Prefect Ron, we're OK."

"But Moody could have his eye on you." Harry pointed out. Mundungus looked nervously over his shoulder.

"Good point, that," he grunted. "All right, lads, ten it is, if you'll take 'em quick."

"Cheers, Harry!" Said Fred delightedly, when Mundungus had emptied his pockets into the twins' outstretched hands and scuttled off towards the food. "We'd better get these upstairs . . ."

* * *

Shortly after Jackie appeared in the twin's room and sat down beside the twins.

"Hey head girl do you have your badge with you?" Fred asked as he winked at her.

"Why?" Jackie asked with a raised eye brow.

"We could decorate it like Percy's" he winked back at her. Jackie shook her head as George held out three large glasses and a bottle before pouring the contents into the glasses.

"Firewhiskey" he asked the two of them with a mischievous grin. "Got to celebrate coming of age haven't you" Fred snatched a glass from his twin while Jackie was a little apprehensive but took it.

"To Jackie" the twins grinned as the three of them downed the Firewhiskey. Jackie choked nearly on its strong taste.

"Here have some more you'll get used" George winked at his girlfriend.

"Honestly what would Dumbledore think? Looks like we have corrupted the Head Girl already!" Fred laughed before he took another shot from his glass.

* * *

_**Thanks for the reviews guys here is the next chapter. Enjoy. :)**_

_**All characters except Jackie and Jessica belong to J K Rowling. :)**_


	122. Chapter 121  Final Year Begins

**Chapter 121**

The next day Jackie made her way from the twins towards the Prefects carriages this year she knew she would have to spend her time up there rather than with the twins and her friends after all she was head girl besides she was interested to see who the Head Boy was going to be, hoping that it was going to be a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw.

Jackie was already dressed in her robes her badge proudly on display as she stepped into the carriage followed by Hermione and Ron. They were greeted by Montague, Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy all of who proudly wore their own badges and stood as if they had been waiting for them. Jackie felt like she was going to be sick when she saw Montague displaying the Head Boy badge on his chest. Her joy about getting to use the Head Boy and Girls dormitory quarters had now completely disappeared she was going to have to share with that slimy Slytherin Montague for a year.

"Lost for words Jackie!" he hissed at her laughing to himself. "I think they must have made a mistake picking the head girl" he laughed.

"Clearly the wrong choice was you Montague!" Jackie fired back at him glaring at him her eyes full of fire and passion as she found herself squaring up to him.

"Watch your back Lupin or is it Black!" Montague hissed in Jackie's ear his voice threatening and full of hatred.

"Is that a threat!" she hissed drawing her wand.

"Jackie no he's not worth it!" Hermione said as she looked at her.

"Awww saved by your little mudblood friend" Malfoy hissed.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER A MUDBLOOD YOU FOUL LITTLE FERRET!" Ron shouted as he squared up to Draco Jackie thought that he looked like he was about to kill the little weasel.

"Don't listen to them Hermione they are only jealous that you are ten times more powerful than they will ever be" Jackie said as she looked at Hermione. "Besides you're not a tramp like Pansy" She whispered in Hermione's ear. "Come on Ron" she pulled him away from Malfoy and the three of them slid into a booth on the opposite end of the carriage.

* * *

"How was the journey?" George asked his girlfriend as she sat down beside them in the Great Hall ready for the feast.

"Yeah did you miss us" Fred winked.

"I hate him I hate him I hate him" Jackie mumbled still furious.

"Who?" Lee Jordan asked.

"Montague is head boy I have to spend a whole year with that slime and they expect me to share a quarters with him and actually get along with him" Jackie clenched her fists angrily. George put his hand on her knee and looked at her.

"If you need any help" George said as he smiled at her grinning mischievously.

"You only have to look our way" Fred replied winking.

"And I'll happily join in and punch him" Lee chipped in as he looked at her. They quietened down as Professor McGonagall started to speak ready for the sorting.

* * *

After the feast had finished Dumbledore as usual was making his usual announcements.

"We also wish to welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Dolores Umbridge. And I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor good luck. Now, as usual, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you..." Professor Dumbledore spoke but was cut off as Dolores got to her feet and made her way towards the front. Fred and George snickered they already hated the look of her.

"Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends." Dolores spoke as she smirked at them. Jackie squirmed at her fakeness while the twins turned to each other bemused.

"That's likely" they spoke rolling their eyes.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be prohibited." Dolores continued.

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge. That really was most illuminating" Dumbledore spoke as he looked at her.

"What waffle" the twins laughed.

"Don't you get it" Jackie said looking at Lee and the twins. "The ministry is interfering at Hogswarts" she whispered.

* * *

Fred, George, Ginny and Lee were sat playing exploding snap when they noticed Harry walked in and walk towards Dean and Seamus who they had heard only moments before talking about Harry and what had happened last year.

"Dean, Seamus. Good holiday?" They heard Harry ask kindly.

"All right. Better than Seamus', anyway" Dean answered him.

"Me mum didn't want me to come back this year" Seamus spoke standing up his voice getting louder.

"Why not?" Harry asked him.

"Let me see. Because of you! The Daily Prophet's been saying a lot of things about you and Dumbledore." Seamus spoke angrily his voice bitter and full of anger.

"What, your mum believes them?" Harry asked

"Nobody was there the night Cedric died" Seamus spoke. Ginny gasped shocked that he had dare deny that Harry was lying about it all.

"I guess you should read the Prophet, then, like your stupid mother." Harry spat back at him angrily.

"Don't talk about my mother!" Seamus shouted back at him Fred and George looked from Harry to Seamus going back and forth between the two.

"I'll have a go at anyone that calls me a liar." Harry spat. By this point Jackie and Ron had come into the common room while Ron hurried forward Jackie stayed back listening to the exchange not wanting to make her presence known for the time being so she could see what was happening in perspective.

"What's going on?" Ron asked his two friends.

"He's mad, is what's going on" Seamus spoke. "Do you believe the rubbish he's come out with about You-Know-Who?"

"Yeah. I do." Ron said "Has anyone else got a problem with Harry?" he said at this point Harry stormed off. "You was out of order Seamus and just remember I am prefect do you want detention" Ron smirked and the twins looked at him in disbelief Ron was clearly planning on using his new powers as Prefect to his advantage. Ron followed Harry up to the steps to the boys dormitories before Seamus turned around Jackie walked over to him.

"You was out of order Seamus everyone knows that Harry was not lying about what happened. You saw how he was that night that Cedric died, you're supposed to be his friend Seamus you saw him you saw how hard it was for him for all of us you really didn't have to bring it up. Ron may have only threatened detention but I can do it and for that matter I will if I find anyone badmouthing Harry again" she spoke determinedly. George smiled at his girlfriend and walked over to her proudly they didn't like the way Seamus had spoken to Harry. They knew Harry was telling the truth and that Seamus was out of order.

* * *

"Good night Jackie and don't let him wind you up" George told her as he kissed her good night by the tower leading up to her quarters with Montague. George watched her step inside before walking back to Gryffindor tower. Once inside he saw his twin waiting for him.

"I finished it" Fred said as he took the banner out of his pocket and showed it to his brother a large grin plastered on his face.

'GALLONS OF GALLEONS!

Pocket money failing to keep pace with your outgoings?

Like to earn a little extra gold?

Contact Fred and George Weasley, Gryffindor common room,

for simple, part-time, virtually painless jobs.

(We regret that all work is undertaken at applicant's own risk.)'

"Perfect" George grinned back at his twin as they walked over to the notice board in the common room and pinned it up proudly.

* * *

_**Thanks for all the reviews. :)**_

_**The poll winner for Head Boy was Montague as you may have spotted thanks to those that voted.**_

_**More up later.**_


	123. Chapter 122  Skiving Snackboxes

**Chapter 122**

The next morning Jackie woke bright and early to go down to breakfast hoping to avoid Montague but unfortunately just the opposite happened and she found herself bumping into his hard chest.

"Watch it!" he spat out scowling at her.

"God it was an accident and you bumped into me just as much as I bumped in to you. If you don't have anything nice to say then how about we just don't speak" Jackie hissed before hurrying to meet the twins, Lee, Angelina and Alicia for breakfast.

"Morning Head Girl" George winked at her with a smile as she sat beside them.

"Morning" Jackie said still trying to calm down from her encounter "vile slimy git"

"What's he done now?" George asked her.

"He's just intolerable! The only relief is that I'm grateful that Flint isn't still here and I got stuck with him" Jackie shuddered at the very thought of Marcus Flint being in Hogswarts still. As Jackie started to speak to Alicia and Angelina about the Quidditch, after all Angelina was the captain now and Jackie her vice-captain the twins looked over at Ron, Harry and Hermione who were looking over their planners.

"Look at today!' groaned Ron. 'History of Magic, double Potions, Divination and double Defence Against the Dark Arts . . . Binns, Snape, Trelawney and that Umbridge woman all in one day! I wish Fred and George'd hurry up and get those Skiving Snackboxes sorted . . ." The twins ears pricked up and they jumped up to go and join their brother.

"Do my ears deceive me?" said Fred, arriving with George and squeezing on to the bench beside Harry. "Hogwarts prefects surely don't wish to skive off lessons?"

"Look what we've got today," said Ron grumpily, shoving his timetable under Fred's nose. "That's the worst Monday I've ever seen."

"Fair point, little bro," said Fred, scanning the column. "You can have a bit of Nosebleed Nougat cheap if you like."

"Why's it cheap?" said Ron suspiciously.

"Because you'll keep bleeding till you shrivel up, we haven't got an antidote yet," said George, helping himself to a kipper.

"Cheers," said Ron moodily, pocketing his timetable, "but I think I'll take the lessons."

"And speaking of your Skiving Snackboxes," said Hermione, eyeing Fred and George beadily, "you can't advertise for testers on the Gryffindor noticeboard."

"Says who?" said George, looking astonished.

"Says me," said Hermione. "And Ron."

"Leave me out of it," said Ron hastily. Hermione glared at him, Fred and George sniggered.

"You'll be singing a different tune soon enough, Hermione," said Fred, thickly buttering a crumpet. "You're starting your fifth year; you'll be begging us for a Snackbox before long."

"And why would starting fifth year mean I want a Skiving Snackbox?" asked Hermione. "Fifth year's OWL year," said George.

"So?" Hermione huffed.

"So you've got your exams coming up, haven't you? They'll be keeping your noses so hard to that grindstone they'll be rubbed raw," said Fred with satisfaction.

"Half our year had minor breakdowns coming up to OWLs," said George happily. Tears and tantrums . . . Patricia Stimpson kept coming over faint . . ."

"Kenneth Towler came out in boils, d'you remember?" said Fred reminiscently.

"That's 'cause you put Bulbadox powder in his pyjamas," said George.

"Oh yeah," said Fred, grinning. "I'd forgotten . . . hard to keep track sometimes, isn't it?"

"Anyway, it's a nightmare of a year, the fifth," said George. "If you care about exam results, anyway. Fred and I managed to keep our peckers up somehow."

"Yeah . . . you got, what was it, three OWLs each? "said Ron.

"Yep," said Fred unconcernedly. "But we feel our futures lie outside the world of academic achievement."

"We seriously debated whether we were going to bother coming back for our seventh year, "said George brightly, "now that we've got" He broke off at a warning look from Harry, who knew George had been about to mention the Triwizard winnings he had given them. "Now that we've got our OWLs," George said hastily. "I mean, do we really need NEWTs? But we didn't think Mum could take us leaving school early not on top of Percy turning out to be the world's biggest prat."

"We're not going to waste our last year here, though," said Fred, looking affectionately around at the Great Hall. "We're going to use it to do a bit of market research, find out exactly what the average Hogwarts student requires from a joke shop, carefully evaluate the results of our research, then produce products to fit the demand."

"But where are you going to get the gold to start a joke shop?" Hermione asked sceptically. 'You're going to need all the ingredients and materials - and premises too, I suppose . . .'

"Ask us no questions and we'll tell you no lies, Hermione. C'mon, George, if we get there early we might be able to sell a few Extendable Ears"

* * *

That evening the twins put down their Weasley and Weasley briefcases that they had acquired over the summer and stood with Lee Jordon ready to hand them out to the large amount of first year that had gathered in the common room to try their products.

"Skiving Snackboxes. - Sweets that make you ill. Get out of class whenever you like. Obtain hours of pleasure from unprofitable boredom" the twins spoke handing out the fainting fancies from their bags.

"Care for another?" Lee said as he looked at them and then sat back and watched at the reactions the kids were having to the products.

"That's enough!" They heard Hermione's shrill voice and the twins looked up in surprise.

"Yeah, you're right," said George, nodding, "this dosage looks strong enough, doesn't it?"

"I told you this morning, you can't test your rubbish on students!" Hermione exclaimed angrily.

"We're paying them!" said Fred indignantly.

"I don't care, it could be dangerous!" Hermione shouted.

"Rubbish," said Fred.

"Calm clown, Hermione, they're fine!" said Lee reassuringly as he walked from first-year to first-year, inserting purple sweets into their open mouths.

"Yeah, look, they're coming round now," said George. "Feel all right?" said George kindly to the young girl lay at his feet.

"I - I think so," she said shakily.

"Excellent," said Fred happily, but the next second Hermione had snatched both his clipboard and the paper bag of Fainting Fancies from his hands.

"It is NOT excellent!" She screamed.

"Course it is, they're alive, aren't they?" said Fred angrily.

"You can't do this, what if you made one of them really ill?" Hermione asked

"We're not going to make them ill, we've already tested them all on ourselves, this is just to see if everyone reacts the same" the twins explained.

"If you don't stop doing it, I'm going to" Hermione began, but was interrupted by the twins.

"Put us in detention?" said Fred, in an I'd-like-to-see-you-try-it voice.

"Make us write lines?" said George, smirking. Onlookers all over the room were laughing. Hermione drew herself up to her full height; her eyes were narrowed and her bushy hair seemed to crackle with electricity. But the twins at 6ft3 still towered over her.

"No," she said, her voice quivering with anger, "but I will write to your mother."

"You wouldn't," said George, horrified, taking a step back from her.

"Oh, yes, I would," said Hermione grimly. "I can't stop you eating the stupid things yourselves, but you're not to give them to the first-years." Fred and George looked thunderstruck. It was clear that as far as they were concerned, Hermione's threat was way below the belt. With a last threatening look at them, she thrust Fred's clipboard and the bag of Fancies back into his arms and turned ready to storm away but was stopped by Jackie who witnessed the exchange.

"Hermione really what is your problem why do you hate the twins so much it's like you want them to fail their products and ideas are great and I've even had the products tested on me myself" Jackie began although the twins shouldn't of been testing on first years maybe Jackie thought that Hermione had started to act like the same girl she had been at the start of her first year at Hogswarts and much like Percy to be honest. The twins were grinning as they looked at Hermione.

"But don't be getting idea's you two she was right about one thing if you're going to test the products can you please do it with the older children and not first years" Jackie said as she looked at them seriously. The twins nodded at her and walked away as Jackie looked at Hermione.

"Look Hermione I know you're really proud and pleased with yourself that you made prefect but honestly I think you need to lighten up a little I'm not saying this to upset you I just don't want to see you push people away. Yes the twins were wrong testing on the first years but they are right they aren't doing anything against the rules and they did pay them, the children volunteered. Would you really want to destroy their dreams by owling Molly? I know that you both may not think that the twins can get anywhere with their joke shop but I really think they can do it I've seen them the past seven years working away on products constantly. I know how happy it makes them and yes maybe they should try harder at school work instead but I have never seen them want something so much they are doing this just as much to make a better life out of themselves and not just for the twins but for the rest of the family. Do you know what it's like to grow up poor and not have enough money to buy things that everyone else has to have to share everything to have to have hand me down uniforms, used wands and no pet. I mean look at the twins they are in their seventh year and they have never had their own owl" Jackie said softly she found a few tears in her eyes as she spoke from the heart she had been through that in a way herself growing up but even then they were still better off than the Weasley's.

* * *

_**Thanks for the reviews. :) **_

_**Here is the next chapter more up later hopefully.**_

_**Not sure how long I'm going to make this year yet.**_


	124. Chapter 123  Rons First Practice

A few weeks passed by before it was time for the First Quidditch practice of the season. Jackie, Fred and George were in the changing room with Alicia changing into their robes.

"All right, Ron?" said George, winking at him as Harry and Ron walked into the changing rooms.

"Yeah," whispered Ron nervously he had made the team after a good try out but was now rather anxious about everything he didn't want to let anyone down.

"Ready to show us all up, Ickle Prefect?' said Fred, emerging tousle-haired from the neck of his Quidditch robes, a slightly malicious grin on his face.

"Shut up," Ron shot as he did up his own robes which hadn't been worn since Oliver left Hogswarts.

"Leave him be you two" Jackie warned looking at the twins and smiling at Ron supportively she could tell he was nervous.

"OK, everyone," said Angelina, entering from the Captain's office. "Let's get to it; Alicia and Fred, if you can jus: bring out the ball crate for us. Oh, and there are a couple of people out there watching but I want you to just ignore them, all right?" Angelina spoke leading them out of the stadium.

"What's that Weasley's riding?" Draco called in his sneering drawl. 'Why would anyone put a flying charm on a mouldy old log like that? Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson shrieked with laughter. Jackie and the twins took the air and Ron soon followed with Harry right behind them.

"Ignore them," he said, accelerating to catch up with Ron, "we'll see who's laughing after we play them . . ."

"Exactly the attitude I want, Harry" said Angelina approvingly soaring around them with the Quaffle under her arm and slowing to hover on the spot in front of her airborne team. "OK, everyone, we're going to start with some passes just to warm up, the whole team please"

"Hey, Johnson, what's with that hairstyle, anyway?" shrieked Pansy Parkinson from below. "Why would anyone want to look like they've got worms coming out of their head?"

"Lupin or is it Black how's your father doing nowadays!" Malfoy shouted out towards Jackie, Jackie clenched her fists her face scowling at what he had just said but she wasn't going to react.

"Spread out, then, and let's see what we can do . . ."

Practice wasn't going well to say the least the Slytherins hadn't stopped jeering and it had completely put Ron off.

"Come on now, Ron," said Angelina crossly, as he dived for the ground again, chasing the Quaffle. "Pay attention." On his third attempt, Ron caught the Quaffle; perhaps out of relief he passed it on so enthusiastically that it soared straight though Jackie's outstretched hands and hit her hard in the face.

"Ouch" yelped Jackie in pain as she held her nose.

"Sorry!" Ron groaned, zooming forwards to see whether he had done any damage. Fred and George had already reached her.

"Get back in position, she's fine!" barked Angelina. "But as you're passing to a teammate, do try not to knock her off her broom, won't you? We've got Bludgers for that!"

The Slytherins continued to jeer and stamped their feet as Jackie held her bleeding nose Fred and George ignored Angelina and rushed towards her.

"Here, take this," Fred told Jackie handing her the small purple antidote from his pocket "it'll clear it up in no time. It's the antidote for the nose bleed nougat" he told her as she looked at him apprehensively.

"All right, we don't need to fuss she's fine" called Angelina, "Fred, George, go and get your bats and a Bludger. Ron, get up to the goalposts. Harry, release the Snitch when I say so. We're going to aim for Ron's goal, obviously."

* * *

"Ron's making a right pig's ear of things, isn't he?' muttered George, as the three of them landed at the crate containing the balls and opened it to extract one of the Bludgers and the Snitch.

"He's just nervous" said Harry, "he was fine when I was practising with him this morning."

'Yeah, well, I hope he hasn't peaked too soon" said Fred gloomily both he and George really didn't want to see their younger brother fail.

They returned to the air. When Angelina blew her whistle, Harry released the Snitch and Fred and George let go of the Bludgers. It wasn't long before Angelina was screaming again however Jackie wasn't paying attention the blood was streaming from her nose even faster and getting worse.

"Stop - stop - STOP!" screamed Angelina "Ron you're not covering your middle post!" Harry looked round at Ron, who was hovering in front of the left-hand hoop, leaving the other two completely unprotected. Jackie then heard Angelina turn the attention to her.

"Jackie, can't you do something about that nosebleed?" she exclaimed.

"It's just getting worse!" Jackie answered back as she attempted to stop the blood flow with her sleeve she was getting rather annoyed with Angelina's attitude she couldn't help it if she had a nose bleed. She was feeling weaker by the minute George was getting rather worried and Fred anxious as he checked his pockets when he pulled out the purple antidote he felt horror stuck.

"Oh bloody hell" he muttered and was about to fly to Jackie's side when Angelina called out.

"Well, let's try again" said Angelina.

"Gryffindor are losers, Gryffindor are losers," The Slytherins chanted.

After only a few minutes Angelina's whistle blew Jackie was deathly white blood streaming down her face and looking like she was about to faint.

"Jackie!" George exclaimed as he flew down towards him Angelina and Fred right behind him. Harry turned and saw Angelina, "Jackie are you ok?" George asked worriedly.

"George" Jackie whispered weakly her vision blurry and feeling like she was about to faint.

"She needs the hospital wing" said Angelina. Fred helped his twin by wrapping his arm around Jackie to help support her as she struggled to stand.

"We'll take her" said Fred. "She - er - might have swallowed a Blood Blisterpod by mistake"

"WHAT!" George screeched looking at his twin in horror and nearly dropping his girlfriend as they made their way towards the hospital wing.

"I was only trying to help!" Fred shot back. Jackie didn't say a word but closed her eyes weakly as she felt herself beginning to hyperventilate from the blood loss.

"Jackie?" George whispered looking at her concerned as she nearly dropped to the floor thankfully the twins who had full support of her lifted her back up and carried her to the hospital ward.

* * *

"Madam Pomfrey!" George shouted as he carried his girlfriend inside and put her down on the nearest bed.

"My goodness what on earth happened to her!" Madam Pomfrey asked worriedly.

"Quidditch accident in training!" Fred spat out quickly he could hardly tell her that Jackie had taken a Blood Blisterpod by mistake could he.

"Oh dear" Madam Pomfrey said as she rushed over to the cupboard to get everything she needed.

"I knew we shouldn't of trusted Mundungus on these ones" George muttered as he took Jackie's hand and sat down on the end of her bed he took out his wand from his robes performing a simple spell so that he was now holding a damp cloth to hold to her forehead just like Molly used to do with them when they were sick.

"Georgie" Jackie whispered as she started to come round.

"Yeah it's me and Fred" George told her as he smiled at her once she opened her eyes.

"I don't think the antidote works Fred" Jackie said as she looked at him.

"You didn't take the antidote sorry" Fred muttered quietly as he looked at her sheepishly as Madam Pomfrey came back over to them.

* * *

Later that day once Jackie had been discharged the twins led her back up to the quarters she shared.

"How's your nose looking ugly I bet" Montague sniggered "I should ask that idiot to do that to all of you at the game" he added he hadn't yet looked up and realised that the twins were stood with her.

"What was that Montague?" George spat out clenching his fists angrily as he moved towards him.

"Yeah we can do the same to you if you want!" Fred yelled as he followed his twin.

"Guys!" Jackie said as she stopped them "It's not worth it!" Jackie said as she pulled them back.

"They shouldn't be up here with you anyway" Montague spat. Jackie turned back towards the door pulling the twins with her.

"Come on lets go back to the common room" she whispered walking down the steps and out of the room.

* * *

_**Thanks for those of you who have reviewed. Here is the next chapter enjoy. :)**_


	125. Chapter 124  Education Decree Number 23

**Chapter 124**

The next morning everyone was down enjoying breakfast when they were interrupted by the screeching voice of Umbridge.

"Pardon me, professor, but what exactly are you insinuating?" Umbridges voice rang out. Jackie, Fred, George, Lee as well as Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry all jumped to their feet racing out into the corridor. Where they saw Umbridge and Professor McGonagall squaring off with each other.

"I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices" Professor McGonagall glared at Umbridge and the students eyes were going from one to the other. Fred and George hadn't usually got on with Professor McGonagall after all she was a strict rule follower while Fred and George where notorious pranksters.

"So silly of me, but it sounds as if you're questioning my authority in my own classroom. Minerva!" Umbridge shot back angrily at McGonagall.

"Not at all, Dolores, merely your medieval methods." McGonagall answered.

"I am sorry, dear. But to question my practices is to question the Ministry and by extension, the minister himself. I am a tolerant woman but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty." Dolores was now looking at the other students as well as at Professor McGonagall when she spoke her voice rising and falling.

"Disloyalty" Professor McGonagall huffed looking at the other woman in disbelief.

"Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action"

"Bloody hell the old bat has lost it" Fred muttered to his twin rolling his eyes.

"You're telling me" Jackie added her fists clenched with anger she really did despise the woman. "I hate her she always has to try and spoil every little thing she's caused all the problems with my dad and now this!" Jackie was seething.

"Don't worry we won't let her get away with it" George told his girlfriend resting his hand on her shoulder as he watched Umbridges retreating back.

* * *

It was the next day when everyone was sat opening the post that everything started to change. Fred was sat writing his letter to Jessica while Jackie was reading over her Daily Prophet, George was glued to the Quidditch section in his own copy of the paper.

_'Hey Jessie,_

_Hope everything is ok over there sorry I haven't wrote much recently it's been rather hectic. We have been working really hard on getting our products up and running and trying to think of ways that we can rebel against Umbridge with our products as well as make some profit. Quidditch practice just started yesterday it didn't go well Jackie got hurt in the nose after Ron chucked the Quaffle back to her a little to heavily plus the chants that were being hurtled his way by the Slytherins were so awful that he was having the most dreadful of times even myself and George tried to support him rather than our usual teasing._

_I will write to you again as soon as possible._

_Love the sexy twin._

_Fred xxxxxxx'_

"Oi I'm the sexy one!" George exclaimed at his twin as he looked over his shoulder.

"You're identical!" Lee Jordan exclaimed just as they were interrupted by Jackie's fist slamming on the table angrily and her voice gasping.

"That evil cow have you seen this have you! Not only is the daft cow now High Inquisitor but she has to find a way to insult my father yet again why can't she just leave the fact that he's a werewolf be he was ten times the teachers she will ever be!" Jackie exclaimed slamming the paper down.

Fred and George's eyes were drawn to the picture rather than the headline.

"That bloody pompous prat look at him" George spat as he saw Percy at Fudge's side in the paper acting all smugly as they moved side by side announcing the new ruling. The four of them sprang up from the table and made their way out of the Great Hall just in time to see Mr Filch up his ladder posting the Decree. Looking up at the notice they saw it read.

_**'Educational Decree Number 23**_

_**Dolores Jane Umbridge has been appointed to the post of Hogwarts High Inquisitor.'**_

* * *

It was in their morning charms lesson that they saw the first effect of the new ruling take place when Dolores Umbridge strolled into the classroom and smiled at Professor Flitwick who didn't seem at all unnerved by her presence. However it did seem like Dolores Umbridge wasn't entirely bothered about judging Professor Flitwick as she made her way over to where Jackie sat with Lee, the twins, Angelina and Alicia.

"Miss Lupin how is everything these days I hope your father isn't finding it too hard to find work" she spoke falsely Jackie felt her anger growing and George had to rest his hand on her knee to stop her from reacting he had already seen what this woman had done to Harry and he wasn't going to have the same thing happen to Jackie.

"He's just fine" Jackie answered gritting her teeth as she spoke. That woman would know all about what the situation was about her father after all she was the one who had made it so hard for Remus to find work.

The rest of the lesson passed by without much trouble apart from asking a few questions Umbridge stayed out of the way and the class got on with everything working harder than usual however even Fred and George usually worked well in Charms it was their favourite lesson after all, Professor Flitwick knew that the twins were extremely talent.

* * *

"Jackie you coming?" Alicia and Angelina asked her as they headed back to the common room.

"No I'm going to go with these three" Jackie said taking George's hand and following Lee and Free into the Great Hall where the found Hermione, Ron and Harry in deep conversation about O.W.L's.

"I got a "P",' said Ron, ladling soup into his bowl. "Happy?" he was saying as he looked at an annoyed looking Hermione.

"Well, that's nothing to be ashamed of. Nothing wrong with a good healthy "P"" Fred said as he sat down beside his brother.

"But" said Hermione "doesn't "P" stand for . . ."

""Poor", yeah," said Lee Jordan.

"Still, better than "D", isn't it? "Dreadful"?" Jackie said as she looked at them.

"So top grade's "O" for "Outstanding"" Hermione said, "and then there's "A""

"No, "E"" George took great pleasure in correcting her, ""E" for "Exceeds Expectations". And I've always thought Fred and I should've got "E" in everything, because we exceeded expectations just by turning up for the exams." Jackie rolled her eyes but sniffled a giggle as she looked at her boyfriend as everyone apart from Hermione laughed.

"So, after "E" it's "A" for "Acceptable", and that's the last pass grade, isn't it?" she spoke.

"Yep," said Fred, dunking an entire roll in his soup, transferring it to his mouth and swallowing it whole.

"Fred!" Jackie rolled her eyes as she looked at him disapprovingly.

"Then you get "P" for "Poor"" Ron raised both his arms in mock celebration – "and "D" for "Dreadful""

"And then "T"," George reminded her.

'"T"?' asked Hermione, looking appalled. "Even lower than a "D"? What on earth does "T" stand for?"

""Troll"" George answered promptly everyone except Hermione burst out laughing this time.

"You lot had an inspected lesson yet?" Fred asked them.

"No" said Hermione at once. "Have you?"

"Just now, before lunch," said George. "Charms."

"What was it like?" Harry and Hermione asked together.

"Apart from her trying to wind me up it was ok" Jackie answered. Fred nodded in agreement.

"Umbridge just lurked in the corner making notes on a clipboard. You know what Flitwick's like, he treated her like a guest, didn't seem to bother him at all. She didn't say much just what she said to Jackie and then asked Alicia a couple of questions about what the classes are normally like, Alicia told her they were really good, that was it." Fred explained.

"I can't see old Flitwick getting marked down,' said George, 'he usually gets everyone through their exams all right."

"Who've you got this afternoon?" Fred asked Harry.

"Trelawney" Harry answered.

"A "T" if ever I saw one." Fred said.

"and Umbridge herself." Harry added.

"Well, be a good boy and keep your temper with Umbridge today" said George. "Angelina will do her nut if you miss any more Quidditch practices."

* * *

_**Thanks for the reviews guys. Here is the next chapter.**_


	126. Chapter 125  Dumbledore's Army

**Chapter 125**

It was a few weeks later when Hermione had put the word out to everyone to be in the Hogshead at Hogsmeade weekend so that the group of Gryffindor's, Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaws could form a group that would work against Dumbledore. Hermione had gone to Jackie after first suggesting the idea to Jackie after all she needed the Head Girl involved in this and she knew that she would have Jackie's full backing she also knew that Jackie would be able to help persuade Harry to come round to the idea.

"Where's the twins and Lee they are coming aren't they?" Ron asked Jackie as he sat down beside her.

"Yeah they've just gone to get supplies from Zonko's" Jackie told Ron before she sat back and waited for the others to arrive.

"Hey Jackie" Alicia said as she walked in with Angelina.

"Hey" Jackie said as she smiled back up at them. "Have you seen the twins yet?"

"Zonko's still they were at the till when we left" Angelina said as she looked at her. Just then Fred, George and Lee walked in laden with bags full of Zonko's products. Fred gave his bag to the twins and walked over to the bar counting how many people were in attendance before ordering.

"Hi could we have twenty-five Butterbeers, please?" Fred asked the bar manager grunted and didn't say a word as he muttered the spell and twenty five Butterbeers appeared on the bar. "Cheers," said Fred, handing them out. "Cough up, everyone; I haven't got enough gold for all of these"

After the chit chat had quietened down Hermione stood and looked at the gathered crowd.

"Erm Hi. So you all know why we're here. We need a teacher. A proper teacher. One who's had experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts" Hermione spoke nervously.

"Why?" Zacharias Smith spoke up.

"Why? Because You-Know-Who's back, you tosspot" Ron shouted angrily.

"And Professor Dumbledore clearly isn't doing anything to help us is she!" Jackie exclaimed as she stood beside Ron.

"So he says" Zacharias shot back at them glaring at Harry.

"So Dumbledore says" Hermione said sternly.

"So Dumbledore says because he says. The point is, where's the proof?" Zacharias continued to argue. "If Potter could tell us more about how Diggory got killed..."

"No that is not what we are hear to talk about" Jackie said sternly glaring at Zacharias she knew that Harry did not need to talk about that and she didn't like the idea of discussing that either. They had lost one of their friends tragically because of Lord Voldemort but the point of the meeting was not to discuss what happened that night.

"I'm not gonna talk about Cedric, so if that's why you're here, clear out now. Come on, Hermione. They're here because they think I'm some sort of freak." Harry said as he went to leave but then Luna spoke.

"Is it true you can produce a Patronus Charm?" Luna said Harry didn't answer but Hermione did.

"Yes I've seen it" she answered looking at Harry.

"Blimey, Harry. I didn't know you could do that." Dean said looking at his friend impressed.

"And he killed a basilisk, with the sword in Dumbledore's office." Neville said looking at his friend.

"It's true" Ginny added.

"Third year, he fought off about a hundred Dementors at once." Ron backed up the others.

"Last year, he really did fight off You-Know-Who in the flesh" Jackie spoke proudly as she looked at Harry.

"Wait. Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that but the truth is, most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time. I nearly always had help" Harry spoke modestly.

"Are you trying to weasel out of showing us any of this stuff?" said Zacharias Smith.

"Here's an idea" said Ron loudly, before Harry could speak, "why don't you shut your mouth?"

"Well, we've all turned up to learn from him and now he's telling us he can't really do any of it," Zacharias said.

"That's not what he said," snarled Fred.

"Would you like us to clean out you: ears for you?" enquired George, pulling a long and lethal-looking metal instrument from inside one of the Zonko's bags.

"Or any part of your body, really, we're not fussy where we stick this," said Fred as he glared at Zacharias Jackie stood once more trying to regain control.

"Moving on" Jackie said as she looked at Hermione who continued.

"He's just being modest" Hermione said as she looked at Harry.

"No, Hermione, I'm not. Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake, you can just try again tomorrow. But out there when you're a second away from being murdered or watching a friend die right before your eyes. You don't know what that's like" Harry spoke.

"You're right, Harry, we don't. That's why we need your help. Because if we're going to have any chance at beating Voldemort" Hermione spoke up.

"He's really back" young Denis Creevey asked looking at Harry. Harry nodded.

"Right if you are going to join us then please stay and sign your name to the list if not then you can just go back" Jackie said as she looked at the gathering hoping that they had everyone's support.

* * *

She wasn't disappointed after the trio and herself signed the large gathering formed line at the table starting with the twins, Ginny and Lee Jordan.

"I didn't expect so many to sign" Hermione said to Jackie as they looked at the list why the boys cleared up.

"I know especially that Zacharias Smith I was about to punch him if Ron and the twins hadn't got their first" Jackie said. The finished sign up list looked like this.

**_'Hermione Granger_**

**_Ron Weasley_**

**_Harry Potter_**

**_Jackie Lupin-Black_**

**_George Weasley_**

**_Fred Weasley_**

**_Ginny Weasley_**

**_Lee Jordon_**

**_Neville Longbottom_**

**_Luna Lovegood_**

**_Angelina Johnson_**

**_Alicia Spinnet_**

**_Dean Thomas_**

**_Katie Bell_**

**_Lavender Brown_**

**_Cho Chang_**

**_Colin Creevey_**

**_Dennis Creevey_**

**_Hannah Abbott_**

**_Susan Bones_**

**_Terry Boot_**

**_Michael Corner_**

**_Marietta Edgecombe_**

**_Justin Finch-Fletchley_**

**_Anthony Goldstein_**

**_Ernie McMillen_**

**_Padma Patil_**

**_Parvati Patil_**

**_Zacharias Smith'_**

* * *

"First we need to find a place to practice where Umbridge won't find out" Harry said as he led himself, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Jackie and the twins back towards the main school buildings from Hogsmeade.

"Shrinking Shack" Ginny spoke up as she looked at him intently.

"It's to small" Harry answered her.

"Forbidden Forest" Hermione suggested.

"Not bloody likely" Ron commented, Fred and George snickered at their brother he obviously didn't like going in the forest.

"Leave the room to me I know exactly the place" Jackie spoke her face lighting up only Fred and George knew where she was going on about.

"Harry, what happens if Umbridge does find out?" Ginny asked

"Who cares? I mean, it's sort of exciting, isn't it, breaking the rules?" Hermione said as she grinned Jackie smiled and nodded in agreement the twins looked at her in shock but huge smiles lit up their faces.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger!" Ron exclaimed.

"Not just Hermione I think they've got Jackie as well" Fred exclaimed as he looked at the two girls and smiled.

"Anyway, at least we know one positive thing that came from today" Hermione spoke ignoring the boys.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Cho couldn't take her eyes off you, could she" Hermione said smiling at Harry as they walked back inside the castle. Ginny's face dropped and Jackie put a hand on her shoulder she may have been going out with Michael Corner but Jackie knew that she was still head over heels for Harry.

* * *

The happiness that they had been feeling about forming Dumbledore's Army didn't last long within a few days the group stood looking at the latest decree brought in by Umbridge.

**_'BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS_**

**_All student organisations, societies, teams, groups and clubs are henceforth disbanded._**

**_An organisation, society, team, group or club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students._**

**_Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor:_**

**_(Professor Umbridge)._**

**_No student organisation, society, team, group or club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor._**

**_Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an organisation, society, team, group or club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled._**

**_The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-four._**

**_Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor'_**

"What!" George exclaimed.

"Someone must of told her! This isn't just a coincidence she knows!" Harry exclaimed.

"'What are we going to do?" Ginny asked.

"We're going to do it anyway, of course," Harry said quietly.

"Knew you'd say that" said George, beaming and thumping Harry on the arm.

"The prefects as well?" said Fred, looking quizzically at Ron and Hermione.

"Of course" said Hermione coolly. As Jackie and Angelina came running over to them.

"Harry Harry!" the girls panted out of breathe having come straight from Professor McGonagall who had told them the news as Captain and Vice-Captain of the Gryffindor team.

"It's OK" said Harry quietly, when she was near enough to hear him. "We're still going to"

"It's not just that Harry I knew we would still do that" Jackie spoke before Angelina spoke up.

"You realise she's including Quidditch in this? We have to go and ask permission to re-form the Gryffindor team!"

"What?" said Harry.

"No way," said Ron, appalled.

"You've got to be kidding me!" the twins exclaimed.

"You read the sign, it mentions teams too! So listen, Harry I am saying this for the last time please, please don't lose your temper with Umbridge again or she might not let us play anymore!'

"OK, OK," said Harry, for Angelina looked as though she was on the verge of tears. "Don't worry, I'll behave myself"

"We need to go and work on our plan come on Angelina" Jackie spoke as she looked at her friend.


	127. Chapter 126  Owls, Boils & Bubblebaths

**Chapter 126**

Fred, George, Lee and Alicia were sat in the common room when Snowy slowly flew over to them returning a letter from Jessica to Fred. As Fred was opening his letter George gasped as he noticed Snowys talon.

"She's hurt" he said as he started to look over the bird who wimpered softly as he touched her. "Shh it's ok" he told Jackie's owl knowing that his girlfriend was going to be devastated when she saw what had happened. Before they could say anything else they heard a shout and looked up to see Jackie running towards them

"Guys guess what we did it we can play!" Jackie exclaimed as she rushed over to the twins, Alicia and Lee. Angelina had gone to find Harry and Ron.

"Brilliant!" Fred exclaimed.

"How'd you do it?" George asked his girlfriend.

"Went to McGonagall who got Dumbledore to overrule her of course this…" Jackie began but stopped short her breath catching as she saw Snowy wimpering at George's touch. "Snowy what happened" Jackie gasped as she dropped by her boyfriend and knelt down to look at her owl closely.

"She came like this with Fred's letter" George told her. Jackie quickly cast a healing charm on the owl before looking at Fred.

"Let me look at the letter Fred" Jackie said as she looked at him.

"No it's private" Fred said as he held it close to him.

"I'm not going to read it I just want to see something" Jackie said as she snatched it from him and looked over the envelope and to the back where she could see it had been tampered with. "It's exactly what I thought she's bloody intercepting our post. She wants to try and catch us out especially me and Harry with my dad" Jackie said as she handed Fred the letter back and started to stroke Snowy who was still perched on George's arm.

* * *

Later that evening the weather was horrendous outside but inside the captain's room Jackie and Angelina eagerly discussed the plan of action for training they couldn't miss any more practice time no matter how bad the weather was.

"You know what Oliver said no pain no gain" Angelina said as she looked at Jackie.

"You've been listening to your boyfriend too much" Jackie giggled.

"Well look where it's got him Puddlemere Utd reserve keeper straight out of Hogswarts" Angelina said proudly.

"I know how's he doing anywhere still as hot?" Jackie giggled.

"You know it" Angelina answered as she grinned at her "Plus he's really good at you know what!"

"You did it when?" Jackie exclaimed.

"Just before we came back" Angelina answered it had been a while since the two girls had caught up like this.

* * *

Meanwhile in the changing rooms Fred and George were trying to find a way to get out of practice.

"We can use one of the Skiving Snackboxes" George said as he looked at his twin mischieviously.

"But I bet she'd know what we'd done, if only I hadn't offered to sell her some Puking Pastilles yesterday" Fred answered.

"We could try the Fever Fudge" George muttered, "no one's seen that yet except Jackie"

"Does it work?" enquired Ron hopefully, as the hammering of rain on the roof intensified and wind howled around the building.

"Well, yeah" said Fred, "your temperature'll go right up. But you get these massive pus-filled boils, too," said George, "and we haven't worked out how to get rid of them yet. Jackie nearly killed me when she was well enough to move again"

"I can't see any boils" said Ron, staring at the twins.

"No, well, you wouldn't" said Fred darkly, "they're not in a place we generally display to the public."

"But they make sitting on a broom a right pain in the…" George answered but was interrupted by Angelina who came back in with Jackie.

"All right, everyone, listen up,' said Angelina loudly, emerging from the Captain's office. "I know it's not ideal weather, but there's a chance we'll be playing Slytherin in conditions like this so it's a good idea to work out how we're going to cope with them. Harry, didn't you do something to your glasses to stop the rain fogging them up when we played Hufflepuff in that storm?"

"Oh you mean Impervius" Jackie said casting the spell on her own goggles.

"Brilliant come on everyone let's do that" Angelina instructed as they all cast their goggles with the Impervius charm.

* * *

Even getting out to the pitch proved difficult, as the team waded through the thick black mud to get to the pitch.

"Blimey" Fred said as he tried to move against the wind.

"You ok?" George asked Jackie as he helped her move from the mud where she had got stuck as her foot had started to sink deeper as they battled the wind and rain.

"Yeah" Jackie shouted back over the rain.

"Bloody hell!" Ron muttered as they got to the pitch and kicked off mud going everywhere as they managed to get into the air.

It was about an hour later when Jackie approached Angelina again.

"Angelina we can't carry on it's no use even with Impervius we can hardly see, we can hardly fly the wind is that strong its' knocking both us and the balls of course" Jackie practically had to scream to her captain over the wind to make herself heard.

"Ok then" Angelina finally admitted and blew her whistle to call everyone down and back to the changing rooms.

"I think a few of mine have ruptured" said Fred in a hollow voice.

"Mine haven't" said George, through clenched teeth, "they're throbbing like mad feel bigger if anything."

"Guys really you used Fever Fudge didn't you?" Jackie asked looking at them in disbelief before the twins could replied Harry screamed out.

"Ouch!"

"What's up?" the whole team were asking him in concern. Harry looked up from his towel were he had his face buried.

"Nothing" he muttered, "I - poked myself in the eye, that's all."

"Are you sure?" Jackie asked concerned having seen the look Harry gave Ron.

"Yeah I'll be fine go on" Harry told her and watched as she disappeared with Alicia, Angelina and the twins out the door.

* * *

"Well well well look what the cat dragged in" Montague sniggered as a soaked Jackie walked in to their quarters.

"Drop it Montague!" Jackie said as she walked straight past him and headed to the bathroom locking the door behind her so that she could bathe in peace.

"Mind if I join you, you look hot all wet!" Montague shouted through the door.

"Get lost!" Jackie snapped back as she used the charm to fill the tub and climbed in to the hot soapy water sinking down into it and lying back to think of anything other than Montague and enjoy the very thought of sharing romantic evenings with George sharing candlelight dinners, bubble baths and a bedroom. She couldn't help but think about what her and Angelina had discussed after all she was of age now but she did think that she wanted to wait certainly until they had finished at Hogswarts and had their own house even if she didn't wait until they were married.

* * *

_**Thanks for those of you that review and to everyone for reading my story it means a lot that you take the time to and your reviews always make my day.**_


	128. Chapter 127  MALFOY V's WEASLEY's

**Chapter 127**

The next evening after classes Jackie stood in the Room of the Requirements with Fred, George and Lee waiting for everyone else to show up.

"How come you three never told me about this place" Lee asked in disbelief.

"It was our hiding place plus these two use it more than most for privacy eww!" Fred laughed as he winked at his twin.

"Fred Weasley we do not!" Jackie exclaimed blushing furiously as George wrapped his arm around her just as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked in.

"Wow Jackie this place is brilliant how did you find it!" Harry said as he looked at her.

"I didn't" Jackie laughed as she pointed at the twins.

"Found it hiding from Filch of course in second year thought it was just some broom cupboard." Fred laughed.

"Really comes in handy as well my first date with Jackie in here" George said as he wiggled his eyebrows at his girlfriend they had after all shared their first kiss in this very room once she had been discharged from the hospital wing following her Quidditch accident.

"Oh really?" Ginny asked rushing over to Jackie excitedly wanting to know more about the date.

"We aren't here to talk about dates Ginny" Hermione said pompously. Ginny rolled her eyes at Jackie thinking Hermione was acting a lot like Percy at the moment.

* * *

It was getting towards the end of their first session and everyone was working on Expelliarmus. Fred and George were paired together while Jackie was working with Lee.

"Expelliarmus!" Jackie said flourishing her wand and disarming Lee for the tenth time. Lee started to laugh once he looked over towards the twins.

"What's funny Lee?" Jackie asked as she stepped closer to him.

"Turn around" he told her Jackie turned her head and tried to resist the urge to giggle as she saw Fred and George using wordless magic as they pointed their wands at Zacharias Smith's back over and over again before turning back to each other leaving Zacharias clueless.

"Em hmm" Jackie said walking over to them. "May I remind you two that you shouldn't do that" she spoke sternly. Just as the twins were about to speak up she put her hand on her boyfriend's chest and spoke. "However seeing who it is I must say good choice" she whispered this time winking at the twins.

"Now that's my kind of girl" George said flinging his arm around his neck and kissing her forgetting that everyone else was around.

"Oi!" Fred and Lee exclaimed as they looked on

"You're not on one of your dates now you know!" Fred said pulling his twin away from Jackie.

* * *

After that the D.A meetings continued however became less frequent as the Gryffindor v's Slytherin match approached. The night before the game Jackie had gone back to the Head Boys and Girls room straight after Dinner to rest before the game tomorrow and also as she needed to do a little more studying on her Arithmancy after all the NEWTS were this year.

"Studying as usual thought you may have been getting some last minute practice in you know because we are better" Montague said winking at Jackie as he walked in and saw her sat by the fire reading her book.

"Get lost Montague besides you know that we can beat you remember we have done every other year and that was even before we had the Firebolt's" Jackie smiled back at him knowing that she was winning that argument.

"Yes but now you have that stupid Weasley boy don't you. No Oliver Wood this year!" Montague hissed.

"Leave Ron alone Montague! Besides we still have the one thing you lot don't have! Harry Potter and he's ten times the player Malfoy is!" Jackie exclaimed smirking back at him before she picked up her book and flounced to her room locking the door behind her and flinging herself down on the bed thankful that she had a much larger bed this year.

* * *

Before the match the team waited in the Changing Room's ready to go out George looked at his girlfriend who seemed a little quiet.

"Montague bothering you?" he asked her.

"Just a bit" Jackie answered.

"Don't worry love I'll get him for you" George smiled at her winking as he put on his Quidditch Robes.

* * *

Jackie watched as Madam Hooch blew the whistle and shot upwards as the balls were released, and saw that Angelina had reached it first.

"And it's Johnson - 'Johnson with the Quaffle, what a player that girl is, I've been saying it for years but she still won't go out with me with former Gryffindor Captain Oliver …" Lee announced.

"JORDAN!" yelled Professor McGonagall glaring at him.

"Just a fun fact, Professor, adds a bit of interest - and she's ducked Warrington, she's passed Montague, she's - ouch - been hit from behind by a Bludger from Crabbe. Montague catches the Quaffle, Montague heading back up the pitch and - nice Bludger there from George Weasley, that's a Bludger to the head for Montague, he drops the Quaffle, caught by Jackie Lupin, Jackie Lupin of Gryffindor reverse-passes to Alicia Spinnet and Spinnet's away great work there by the two Gryffindor chasers" Lee spoke. " and she dodges Warrington, avoids a Bludger - close call, Alicia - and the crowd are loving this, just listen to them, what's that they're singing?"

And then Jackie could hear what the Slytherins had started to sing and it was getting louder by the minute.

_"'Weasley cannot save a thing, _

_He cannot block a single ring, _

_That's why Slytherins all sing: _

_Weasley is our King. _

_'Weasley was born in a bin _

_He always lets the Quaffle in _

_Weasley will make sure we win _

_Weasley is our King."_

"and Alicia passes back to Angelina!" Lee was shouting down the magical megaphone now to try and block out the singing "Come on now, Angelina - looks like she's got just the Keeper to beat! – SHE SHOOTS - SHE - aaaah . . ." Bletchley took the Quaffle and threw it to Warrington who started to zig-zag in between Alicia and Jackie.

"damn it" Jackie muttered under her breath as she tried to knock the Quaffle out of his hand. The singing was getting louder and she felt devastated for Ron.

_"Weasley is our King, _

_Weasley is our King, _

_He always lets the Quaffle in _

_Weasley is our King." _

"and it's Warrington with the Quaffle, Warrington heading for goal, he's out of Bludger range with just the Keeper ahead" Lee shouted out the singing got even louder once more as Warrington got ready to make his shot at goal.

_"Weasley cannot save a thing, _

_He cannot block a single ring . . ." _

"so it's the first test for new Gryffindor Keeper Weasley, brother of Beaters Fred and George, and a promising new talent on the team - come on, Ron!" Lee shouted out trying to give Ron more confidence amid all the jeers from the Slytherins but Jackie, Fred and George watched on in defeat as the Quaffle went in.

"Slytherin score! That's ten-nil to Slytherin - bad luck, Ron." Lee said. The Slytherins sang even louder:

_"WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN _

_HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN. . ."_

Fred and George clenched their bats and whacked the Bludgers out in frustration towards the Slytherins how dare they sing such rubbish about their little brother and their family. Meanwhile Jackie took hold of the Quaffle and sped off on her Firebolt.

"and Gryffindor back in possession and it's Jackie tanking up the pitch on the Firebolt the best broom in the world" cried Lee valiantly, though the singing was now so deafening that he could hardly make himself heard above it.

_"WEASLEY WILL MAKE SURE WE WIN _

_WEASLEY IS OUR KING . . . _

_WEASLEY IS OUR KING, _

_WEASLEY IS OUR KING . . ."_

* * *

The signing was now defening and in her frustration Jackie found the Quaffle intercepted from her hands as Warrington and Montague taunted her.

"and it's Warrington again" bellowed Lee, 'who passes to Pucey, Pucey's off past Spinnet, come on now, Angelina, you can take him; turns out you can't - but nice Bludger from Fred Weasley I mean, George Weasley, oh, who cares, one of them, anyway, and Warrington drops the Quaffle and Jackie Lupin of Gryffindor - er - drops it, too - so that's Montague with the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Montague takes the Quaffle and he's off up the pitch, come on now, Gryffindor, block him!"

Jackie gritted her teeth in frustration she couldn't believe it she had dropped the Quaffle and now the Slytherins were going to score.

"WEASLEY CANNOT SAVE A THING . . ."

"and Pucey's dodged Alicia again and he's heading straight for goal, stop it, Ron!" Lee shouted but it was to no avail it was in.

_"'THAT'S WHY SLYTHERINS ALL SING _

_WEASLEY IS OUR KING."_

Lee didn't say anything not wanting to mention how Gryffindor were now Twenty down. But Jackie and the team knew full well Jackie wanting to make full amends took the Quaffle and shot off down the pitch.

"and Jackie Lupin of Gryffindor dodges Pucey, ducks Montague, nice swerve, Jackie, and she throws to Johnson, Angelina Johnson takes the Quaffle, she's past Warrington, she's heading for goal, come on now, Angelina - GRYFFINDOR SCORE! It's forty-ten, forty-ten to Slytherin and Pucey has the Quaffle . . .Pucey throws to Warrington, Warrington to Montague, Montague back to Pucey; 'Johnson intervenes, Johnson takes the Quaffle, Johnson to Lupin, this looks good - I mean bad - Bell's hit by a Bludger from Goyle of Slytherin and its Pucey in possession again . . "

Jackie rubbed her head groaning in pain but managed to stay on her broom this time thankful that Crabbe and Goyle couldn't hit the Bludger as hard as Derrick and Bole had.

_'WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN _

_HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN _

_WEASLEY WILL MAKE SURE WE WIN . . .' _

Jackie was just getting back up to speed with the others as she saw Harry diving downwards with Malfoy arms outstretched she saw him snatch the Snitch into his grasp and saw Fred and George diving down beside her as they soared towards him in celebration.

"And Harry Potter caught the Snitch Gryffindor win!" Lee cheered the Slytherins had stopped their singing now. Just as the rest of the team was rushing to get to Harry wham he was hit in the back of the head by a Bludger sending him flying from his broom. Madam hooch blew his whistle and the team surrounded him.

* * *

"Harry are you ok?" Jackie asked as she looked at him.

"You did it Harry! Are you all right?" Angelina asked.

"Course I am" Harry said as he let the girls pull him to his feet.

"It was that thug Crabbe" said Angelina angrily, "he whacked the Bludger at you the moment he saw you'd got the Snitch - but we won, Harry, we won!"

"Well done Harry" George said as he walked over.

"You did it again didn't you!" Fred said. They stopped as they heard a snort from behind turning to see Draco Malfoy moving towards them.

"Saved Weasley's neck, haven't you?" he said to Harry. "I've never seen a worse Keeper . . . but then he was born in a bin . . . did you like my lyrics, Potter?" Harry found himself looking for Ron and saw him making his way back towards the changing room alone "We wanted to write another couple of verses!" Malfoy called, as Jackie and Alicia hugged Harry. "But we couldn't find rhymes for fat and ugly - we wanted to sing about his mother, see"

"Talk about sour grapes" Jackie said shaking her head in disgust.

"we couldn't fit in useless loser either - for his father, you know" Fred and George dropped Harry's hand and started to race towards Draco.

"Leave it!" said Angelina at once, taking Fred by the arm. "Leave it, Fred, let him yell, he's just sore he lost, the jumped-up little"

"George don't he's not worth it!" Jackie shouted as she held her head with one hand and tried to pull him back with the other.

"but you like the Weasleys, don't you, Potter?" said Malfoy, sneering. "Spend holidays there and everything, don't you? Can't see how you stand the stink, but I suppose when you've been dragged up by Muggles, even the Weasleys' hovel smells OK!"

"Fred George NO DON'T!" Jackie screamed pulling George back with Harry's help as Fred was being pulled back by Angelina, Alicia and Katie.

"Or perhaps," said Malfoy, leering as he backed away, "you can remember what your mother's house stank like, Potter, and Weasley's pigsty reminds you of it" George had freed himself from his girlfriend's gasp and Jackie watched in horror as both he and Harry pilled on Malfoy and started punching him over and over.

"Harry! HARRY! GEORGE! NO!" Alicia, Angelina, Jackie and Katie screamed.

"GET OFF ME!" Malfoy hissed

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Harry screamed punching him more.

"YOU BASTARD!" George swore as he hit Malfoy in the gut "DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY FAMILY!"

"LET ME GO GIRLS!" Fred shouted attempting to get out of their grasp as Jackie desperately tried to find a way to pull Harry and George off Malfoy. Then a whistle sounded and Jackie saw Madam Hooch storming over.

"Impedimenta!" Madam Hooch shouted the spell. "What do you think you're doing?" screamed Madam Hooch, as Harry leapt to his feet. Malfoy was curled up on the ground, whimpering and moaning, his nose bloody;

"George are you ok?" Jackie said as she pulled him back up and looked over his swollen lip lovingly. Fred was still being forcibly restrained by the other girls and in the background Crabbe and Goyle cackled with laughter.

"I've never seen behaviour like it back up to the castle, both of you, and straight to your Head of House's office! Go! Now.'' She shouted. George reluctantly dropped his girlfriend's hand and walked with Harry slowly back to the castle being painfully aware of the sound of his own feet still angered at what they had been singing about Ron about what they had said about his parents.

* * *

_**Thanks to my readers and for my reviewers.**_

_**Here is the next chapter enjoy. **_

_**This is a long chapter and the next one probably will as well. I have to say I enjoy writing Fred and George fighting Malfoy and being all protective of their family. :)**_

_**All characters belong to J K Rowling except Jackie Lupin.**_


	129. Chapter 128  Lifetime Bans

**Chapter 128**

They had only just reached McGonagall's office by the time she came storming down the corridor after them. "In!" she said furiously, pointing to the door. Harry and George entered and stood sheepishly not saying a word as she looked at them. "Well?" she said. "I have never seen such a disgraceful exhibition. Two on one! Explain yourselves!"

"Malfoy provoked us," said Harry stiffly.

"Provoked you?" shouted Professor McGonagall, slamming a fist on to her desk so that her tartan tin slid sideways off it and burst open, littering the floor with Ginger Newts.

"He'd just lost, hadn't he? Of course he wanted to provoke you! But what on earth he can have said that justified what you two"

"They insulted my brother my parents!" snarled George. "And Harry's mother."

"But instead of leaving it to Madam Hooch to sort out, you two decided to give an exhibition of Muggle duelling, did you?" bellowed Professor McGonagall. "Have you any idea what you've - ?" Before she could finish they was interrupted by Professor Umbridge standing in the door way.

"Hem, hem. May I help, Professor McGonagall?" asked Professor Umbridge in her most poisonously sweet voice.

* * *

In the Great Hall the rest of the Gryffindor team apart from Ron who had disapeered sat quietly un able to eat Fred and Jackie starred down at the table wondering what was going to happen with Harry and George.

"I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY WERE THINKING HONESTLY IF WE GET IN TROUBLE FOR THIS!" Angelina exclaimed suddenly Fred and Jackie turned Fred with anger.

"HE INSULTED ARE FAMILY, HARRY'S MOTHER! HOW DO YOU EXPECT US TO REACT!" Fred exclaimed jumping to his room.

"MALFOY WAS OUT OF ORDER YOU CAN'T BLAME THEM FOR PROTECTING THE FAMILY" Jackie exclaimed glaring daggers at the Slytherins who had started to snigger Fred looking like he was about to go over there and rip their heads off.

"What's up Jackie where's your dear old boyfriend? Care for someone else now?" Montague taunted as he threw her a wink.

"SHUT UP!" Fred shouted moving towards him.

"Leave it Fred come on" Jackie said pulling Fred out of the Great Hall. We will go and get the invisibility cloak from Harry's room then we will come and wait outside of the office until they emerge" Jackie told him as she started heading towards the Gryffindor Dormitories.

* * *

"Help? What do you mean, help?" McGonagall exclaimed looking at Professor Umbridge in outrage that she had even suggested the idea.

"Why, I thought you might be grateful for a little extra authority." Umbridge said in a sickly sweet voice that was clearly being put on. ProfessorMcGonagall looked like she was about to start breathing fire she was that angry.

"You thought wrong," she said, turning her back on Umbridge.

"Now, you two had better listen closely. I do not care what provocation Malfoy offered you, I do not care if he insulted every family member you possess, your behaviour was disgusting and I am giving each of you a week's worth of detentions! Do not look at me like that, Potter, you deserve it! And if either of you ever" Professor McGonagall told them sternly.

"Hem, hem." Umbridge interrupted.

"Yes?" Professor McGonagall asked turning to face her once more.

"I think they deserve rather more than detentions,' said Umbridge, smiling still more broadly" Umbridge stated.

Professor McGonagall's eyes flew open.

"But unfortunately,' she said, with an attempt at a reciprocal smile that made her look as though she had lockjaw, 'it is what I think that counts, as they are in my House, Dolores." She shot back at her.

"Well, actually, Minerva,' simpered Professor Umbridge, 'I think you'll find that what I think does count. Now, where is it? Cornelius just sent it . . . I mean,' she gave a false little laugh as she rummaged in her hand bag, "the Minister just sent it . . . ah yes . . ." She pulled out the parchment unscrolling it and cleared her throat. "Hem, hem . . . "Educational Decree Number Twenty-five".'

"Not another one!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall violently.

"Well, yes," said Umbridge, still smiling. "As a matter of fact, Minerva, it was you who made me see that we needed a further amendment . . . you remember how you overrode me, when I was unwilling to allow the Gryffindor Quidditch team to re-form? How you took the case to Dumbledore, who insisted that the team be allowed to play? Well, now, I couldn't have that. I contacted the Minister at once, and he quite agreed with me that the High Inquisitor has to have the power to strip pupils of privileges, or she - that is to say, I would have less authority than common teachers! And you see now, don't you, Minerva, how right I was in attempting to stop the Gryffindor team re-forming? Dreadful tempers anyway, I was reading out our amendment . . . hem, hem . . . "the High Inquisitor will henceforth have supreme authority over all punishments, sanctions and removal of privileges pertaining to the students of Hogwarts, and the power to alter such punishments, sanctions and removals of privileges as may have been ordered by other staff members. Signed, Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, Order of Merlin First Class, etc., etc."" She rolled up the parchment and put it back into her handbag still smiling. "So . . . I really think I will have to ban these two from playing Quidditch ever again,"she said, looking from Harry to George and back again.

"Ban us?" Harry said and his voice sounded strangely distant. "From playing . . . ever

again?"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" George exclaimed angrily.

"Oh I can Mr Weasley and yes, Mr Potter, I think a lifelong ban ought to do the trick," said Umbridge, her smile widening still further as she watched him struggle to comprehend what she had said. "You and Mr Weasley here. And I think, to be safe, this young man's twin ought to be stopped, too - if his teammates had not restrained him, I feel sure he would have attacked young Mr Malfoy as well. I will want their broomsticks confiscated, of course; I shall keep them safely in my office, to make sure there is no infringement of my ban. But I am not unreasonable, Professor McGonagall," she continued, turning back to Professor McGonagall who was now standing as still as though carved from ice, staring at her. "The rest of the team can continue playing, I saw no signs of violence from any of them. Well good afternoon to you." With a look of satisfaction she flauntered from the room.

"SHE CAN'T BAN US!" George exclaimed throwing his hand at the wall in frustration.

"MR WEASLEY IT IS VIOLENCE THAT CAUSED THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed angrily.

"Professor she can't do this! Can she?" Harry asked as he looked at her.

"I'm afraid she can you heard the Decree myself or Dumbledore have no power to stop it" Professor McGonagall said. Now off you go all of you and you better notify your twin as well Mr Weasley" Professor McGonagall said.

George wouldn't have to do this though as outside the office Jackie and Fred had been using the extendable ears to listen while they stayed hidden under the Invisibility Cloak.

* * *

"BANNED SHE CAN'T DO THAT TO THEM!" Fred screeched.

"Fred Shhh she will hear you" Jackie whispered covering his mouth with her hand before quickly casting a silencing charm over the two of them.

"And I think, to be safe, this young man's twin ought to be stopped, too" Fred and Jackie heard McGonagall said Fred was seething.

"WHAT SHE CAN'T DO THAT THE EVIL LITTLE TOAD!" Fred roared in anger punching the wall in frustration.

"Fred shhh do you want to get us caught and in even more trouble" Jackie said trying hard to calm him all the while furious with the outcome herself.

"I DON'T CARE JACKIE SHE CAN'T DO THIS!" Fred shouted.

"I'm afraid she can Fred you heard the Decree McGonagall and even Dumbledore are powerless to stop it" Jackie told him just as they saw the door open and Umbridge walked out Jackie had to hold Fred back tightly to stop him from hitting her and to keep themselves hidden under the cloak.

Fred stood their lost for words and they stayed hidden under the cloak until Professor McGonagall's door opened and George and Harry emerged.

"George, Harry I'm so sorry" Jackie exclaimed as she flung the clock from over them and hugged her boyfriend tightly but George didn't return her hug like usual he was stiff and cold still angrier than ever at what had just occurred he didn't say a word to her. He knew that Fred and Jackie had heard everything so didn't find the nerve to have to say anything. The four of them made their way back to the common room in silence.

* * *

When they stepped inside the common room Angelina jumped to her feet.

"So?" She asked in anticipation. The boys just looked down and didn't say a word.

"Lifetime bans" Jackie informed her friend.

"WHAT YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME ARE YOU STUPID!" Angelina exclaimed Fred, George and Harry were seething with anger.

"Angelina leave it they feel bad enough as it is!" Jackie said as she looked at her.

"BANNED THANK GOD WE MANAGED TO STOP YOU FRED OR WE WOULD HAVE LOST BOTH BEATERS AND A SEEKER!" Angelina shouted Fred gulped.

"Fred got banned too?" Jackie informed them. Angelina's face was red with fury but she didn't shout anymore.

"Banned" said Angelina in a hollow voice "Banned. No Seeker and no Beaters . . . what on earth are we going to do?" She said putting her head in her hands.

"It's just so unfair" said Alicia numbly. "I mean, what about Crabbe and that Bludger he hit after the whistle had been blown? Has she banned him?"

"No" said Ginny miserably; she and Hermione were sitting on either side of Harry. "He just got lines, I heard Montague laughing about it at dinner."

"And banning Fred when he didn't even do anything!' said Alicia furiously, pummelling her knee with her fist.

"It's not my fault I didn't" said Fred, with a very ugly look on his face, "I would've pounded the little scumbag to a pulp if you three hadn't been holding me back"

"I'm going to bed," said Angelina, getting slowly to her feet. "Maybe this will all turn out to have been a bad dream . . . maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and find we haven't played yet . . ." Alicia followed straight after Angelina and after a few minutes of silence Fred and George sloped off to bed some glowering at everyone they passed they didn't even say good night to Jackie.

"I'm going to get off to bed now" Ginny said looking at Harry sadly and then walking off to leave Harry, Jackie and Hermione the only three remaining.

"Have you seen Ron?" Hermione asked in a low voice. Harry shook his head.

"I think he's avoiding us" said Hermione.

"You mean you haven't seen him at all since the match ended?" Jackie asked her as she got to her feet worriedly they needed to find him.

"Where do you think he - ?" Hermione asked them but was interrupted as the portrait swung open and in clambered Ron pale and frozen with snow covering his hair.

"Ron" Jackie said quickly summoning a blanket and wrapping it around him.

"Where have you been?" said Hermione anxiously, springing up.

"Walking," Ron mumbled. He was still wearing his Quidditch things.

"You look frozen," said Hermione. "Come and sit down!" Ron walked to the fireside and sank into the chair furthest from Harry's, not looking at him.

"I'm sorry" Ron mumbled, looking at his feet.

"What for?" said Harry.

"For thinking I can play Quidditch," said Ron. "I'm going to resign first thing tomorrow."

"No way Ron you can't absolutely no way I won't allow it" Jackie said putting her hand on his shoulder supportively.

"If you resign," said Harry testily "there'll only be three players left on the team." And when Ron looked puzzled, he said, "I've been given a lifetime ban. So have Fred and George."

"What?" Ron yelped.

"I'm going to go back now night" Jackie said quietly as she left them to it as Hermione was about to explain what happened to Ron. She didn't want to hear the story again, it would only wind her up and upset her even more what pained her was she knew how upset and angry her boyfriend and best friend where and she couldn't do anything to make them feel better. They absolutely loved Quidditch and now their brooms had been confiscated and they had been given a lifetime ban from the game.

* * *

"Hello Lupin how's the boyfriend I hear they got banned! Brilliant isn't it!" Montague exclaimed. Jackie thought that he must of purposely been waiting for her.

"LEAVE IT!" She shouted as she stormed off towards her bedroom.

"Awww touched a nerve" Montague hissed as he strode towards her and took hold of her hand and tried to pull her towards him.

"GET OFF ME!" Jackie exclaimed pushing herself away from him and storming back out of their quarters she couldn't spend the night anywhere near him. She would have punched him but had to stop herself knowing she couldn't risk a ban either. She ran straight back towards the Gryffindor dormitories and through the portrait on finding it empty she flung herself down onto the bed picked up the blanket that was still their from Ron and wrapped it around herself tears starting to fall from her eyes as she lay down.

* * *

_**Thanks for your review's here is the next chapter.**_

_**All characters belong to J K Rowling except Jackie Lupin Black and Jessica Laurent. As much as we may want Fred and George to be ours. :P**_


	130. Chapter 129  Education Decree Number 30

**Chapter 129**

That night in the boys dormitory George lay awake unable to sleep thoughts about Quidditch running over and over in his head. Banned from playing his broom confiscated he couldn't believe it however he didn't regret his actions he could not stand back and let Malfoy talk about his family like that. He couldn't let him hurt Ron in the way that he did.

He looked over at his twin who was also lay awake and was hovering over a quill and parchment in which he must have been using to write to Jess.

"Fred" George whispered as he leaned over the table to speak to him.

"Yeah?" Fred whispered back not wanting to wake Lee.

"We need to use a prank on Umbridge!" George said looking over at him.

"Exactly what I was thinking" Fred said as he climbed out of bed put on his dressing gown and looked at his twin before the twins made their way down to the common room not expecting to find anyone there.

They were shocked when they reached the bottom of the stairs and saw that Jackie was lay fast asleep on the settee shivering in the thin blanket that was draped over her.

George made his way towards his girlfriend kneeling down beside her as he conjured a new blanket that would keep her warmer. As he went to kiss her softly he noticed her eyes seemed puffy and red as if she had been crying.

Jackie started to stir as she felt his hand on her face.

"George" she whispered opening her eyes. George nodded.

"What's wrong? Why have you been crying? Why aren't you in your room?" his questions all came at once if Montague had hurt her he would kill him he didn't care if it got him expelled.

"It's nothing just upset about what happened that's all" Jackie lied she couldn't tell him that Montague had tried it on with her, couldn't tell him what he'd said she knew that he would be straight over there to murder him.

"It's not nothing" George said as he looked at her and ran his fingers over her smooth skin.

"I just hate her that's all" she said as she sat up and wrapped the blanket around her yawning as she did.

"Fred" she said as she spotted him.

"Hey Jackie" Fred spoke as he looked over at her and smiled he'd stayed silent so that his brother could speak to her while he had sat down at the table with their product.

"What are you two upto?" Jackie asked them.

"Oh just preparing our latest prank" Fred grinned at her.

"As long as it's not on me" Jackie whispered yawning tiredly before she snuggled back down onto the settee. George kissed her before he went over to join his twin.

* * *

Before the twins had even put their plan to action they were given more fire in their passion for pranking Professor Umbridge when they arrived down by the Great Hall to see the latest Educational Decree:

'Educational Decree Number 30

All Weasley and Zonko's Products Will Be Banned Immediately

Dolores Jane Umbridge'

"The evil little witch we haven't even done anything" George gritted his teeth as he read it.

"Yet" Fred finished for his twin a glint in his eye if Umbridge wanted to play that game then she could but it wasn't going to be without a fight.

"She's doing it to try and get to you and also because from what everyone is getting sick in her lessons" Jackie informed them as she walked over to them and wrapped her arm around George's waist.

"Yeah well the more she tries and stop us the worse we are going to get" the twins added with a smirk as they made their way into the Great Hall.

* * *

As Christmas approached things didn't calm down Umbridge had been coming up with new and outrageous decrees on an almost daily occurrence. Although Jackie was head girl and she had never once been outspoken against a teacher before or pranked them even if she did laugh at Fred and George when they pulled numerous pranks on Snape she had never thought about doing it herself. That is why it was such an odd occurrence that she found herself in the boys dormitory with Fred, George and Lee putting the finishing touches on a small prank that they had come up with to use against Mr Filch.

She put her quill down and sprayed the perfume over the top of the ribbon before grabbing hold of the pink heart shaped box and taking it over to the twins.

"Those look delicious and very tempting" Jackie giggled as she walked over to the twins and Lee who had just finished the batch of fever fudge which they had charmed perfectly so that they formed hearts and displayed text of various romantic meanings.

"Yeah well they aren't for you" Lee laughed as he took the box from Jackie as the twins placed the fudge inside the box.

"To Mr Filch. Love your secret admirer" George read with a laugh "I hope you don't fancy Mr Filch"

"Ewww George please don't make me sick" Jackie said as she shuddered at the thought.

"He may think they are from Pince" Fred smirked.

"Ugh" the four of them shuddered at the thought of the Librarian and the caretaker before they made their way out of the boy's dormitory and off towards the room of requirements where they knew Mr Filch had been trying to find them out.

* * *

"Quick Quick" George whispered as he grabbed hold of Jackie and ran with her around the corner as they heard Filch and Mrs Norris heading that way. They got around the corner just in time as Filch made his way down the corridor the twins peeped their head from around the corner Jackie and Lee wanting to get a closer look knelt on the floor beside them and peeked around from beside them they could see the caretaker as he picked up the box. Jackie who had never pranked before found herself overcome with excitement and started to giggle. Lee quickly placed his hand over her mouth stifling her as they watched smirks on their faces as Mr Filch bit into the fudge.

She found herself being pulled up quickly by George as the pimples appeared over Filch's face and he looked around frantically. Together the four of them quickly disapeered out of sight and away from the scene once they were certain they were far enough away each of them fell to the floor laughing histerically.

"I thought you was going to give us away though Jackie" Lee chuckled

"I couldn't help it" Jackie laughed.

"Not used to pranking are you love" George smirked at his girlfriend and helped her up off the floor kissing her softly.

* * *

_**Thanks for all your reviews.**_

_**Sorry that this one took a while I've not been feeling great and this has actually managed to take me all day to even write. Hopefully it's ok I hope to have more up soon.**_


	131. Chapter 130  Jackie's Punishment

**Chapter 130**

The Christmas Break was just around the corner now Ginny had been chosen as the replacement seeker on the Gryffindor team while Kirke and Sloper were going to be taking Fred and George's place. While Ginny was good Angelina and Jackie were not optimistic about Kirke and Sloper. The DA meeting's had been going well and were meeting for one final time before the break. They were practicing Stunning again and Jackie made her way over to Lee as she usually did the twins always pairing off with each other as partners as they made the best team knowing each other perfectly.

"No guys Jackie I want you to go with Fred today you two know each other to well I think it will be better to mix things up a little" Harry said as he approached them.

"Prepare to be taken down Weasley" Jackie giggled as she looked at Fred as she walked over to him.

"In your dreams" Fred retorted with a smirk as he winked at her. George and Lee stood back from them and watched the two walked away from each other.

"She's so going to take him down" George told Lee.

"Nah" Lee laughed.

"One sickle she wins" George said with a wink.

"Ok you're on" Lee said shaking George's hand and watching on in anticipating.

Harry counted them in and before Fred had even begun the spell Jackie had her wand pointed at him and had shouted out.

"Stupefy!" Fred went flying back onto the mats that had been placed around the room to soften the blows from the force of the spells. "What was you saying Fred" Jackie giggled as she approached him. "Need a hand do you" Jackie giggled as she held her hand out for him.

"I gotta hand it to you Jackie nice work" Fred said with a smirk. "But next time you're mine"

* * *

"Now, we're not going to be meeting again until after the holidays. So just keep practicing on your own as best you can. And well done, everyone. Great, great work." Harry said as he ended the session.

"Good work Harry" Jackie whispered to him before she walked away with Lee, Angelina and Alicia Fred and George stayed by for a moment and waited until Harry was free from the others before they spoke.

"We could always slip Umbridge some Puking Pastilles. Or Fever Fudge. They give you massive, pus-filled boils…" the twins began excitedly but were cut off by Harry.

"Sounds great, guys. Would you excuse me?" Harry said and within a second he was making his way towards Cho. The twins smirked at each other before they jogged off to catch up with the others.

* * *

Once Jackie got back into her shared quarters she was shocked to see Umbridge sat by Montague by the fire.

"Miss Lupin nice of you to join us. Twenty minutes late may I add" Umbridge spoke.

"Professor Umbridge we didn't have no meeting arranged" Jackie told her back.

"Are you arguing with me Miss Lupin after all I did leave the message for you both" Umbridge said as she looked at Montague proudly.

"I didn't get any message Professor" Jackie answered back.

"Are you calling me a liar Miss Lupin because you know what happens to children that can't disobey my rules" Umbridge spoke. "Come on then Miss Lupin I will have to postpone the meeting Mr Montague I need to see Miss Lupin alone in my office" She spoke with an evil glare in her eye as she looked at Jackie. Jackie gulped as she put her bag down and made her way behind Professor Umbridge towards her office. She was fully aware of what was going to happen after it had already been carried out on Harry.

"You can't do this it isn't right it's illegal" Jackie told her as they walked into her office.

"Miss Lupin you need to learn to be quiet and do as you are told now sit down I need you to write 'I will not answer back'" Dolores instructed as Jackie sat down and reluctantly took the quill.

Jackie started to write and hissed in pain as the words started to get carved from her skin her hands turning red as the blood started to pour from her veins. Jackie winced tears in her eyes she kept her mind focused on George trying not to show any weakness to her professor as she suffered the form of torture that her Professor was inflicting. She thought about what she wanted for the future imagining life on her wedding day with George, Fred as best man, Ginny, Jessica , Angelina and Alicia bridesmaids. Her dads walking her down the aisle and the whole of the Weasley family in attendance as well as the rest of their friends. She imagined the day that she would give birth to their children and kept telling herself that it would be worse than the pain that she was currently experiencing so needed to be brave as this was nothing as to what she would have to go through.

* * *

After it had been going on for a painfully long Jackie had tears streaking down her face but she would not say that she was sorry. She wouldn't apologise to that woman not if it killed her. Finally after about an hour Dolores stood up and looked at her.

"I think you have learned your lesson now Miss Lupin please remember to show more respect in future. You will return to your room immediately Miss Lupin and not the common room do you understand" she instructed Jackie nodded and quickly made her way out of the room and back towards her living quarters.

"Oh dear are you crying Jackie" Montague hissed as Jackie walked back inside.

"Leave me alone Montague" Jackie cried as she raced into her room locking the door behind her and flinging herself down onto the bed.

"She wanted nothing more than to go to George right now but she'd heard Umbridge and she had no doubt that she or Montague would follow her besides she didn't want Fred or George to get into any more trouble she knew that they could be expelled if they confronted Umbridge after what had happened a month ago at the Quidditch. She couldn't risk it.

* * *

_**Thanks for your reviews. Starting to get over my writing block now and have got some more stuff for the next few chapters however I know this is short but I wanted to get something up now before I go to sleep plus I think that this ends it in the right place for the next chapters.**_

_**All characters except Jackie Lupin and Jessica Laurent belong to J K Rowling.**_


	132. Chapter 131  Arthurs Attack

**Chapter 131**

That night Jackie tossed and turned in her bed, her hand hurting where the Quill had left its mark engraved in her skin while her mind kept playing millions of scenarios out in her head. About Umbridge, about finding a way to prove her dad's innocence so that they could finally live their life as it should be, about her future after Hogswarts, about 'You Know Who'. After a few hours of tossing and turning Jackie made her way quietly out of her quarters and headed towards the Gryffindor common room when someone ran into her.

"Lumos" Jackie said in the dark holding her wand out. "Neville" She said quickly as she saw him. "What is it your as white as a ghost!"

"It's Harry he's not well need help" Neville told her worriedly.

"I'll go to Harry you go and get Professor McGonagall" Jackie told him quickly as she looked at him before rushing back to the Gryffindor dormitories. "Baubles" she spoke as she reached the fat lady.

"It's a bit late isn't it Miss Lupin" the fat lady said.

"I can't talk right now. Baubles" Jackie spoke firmly the fat lady quickly let her in sensing the Head Girl's anxiety.

* * *

"Harry" Jackie spoke as she rushed into his dormitory and rushed to his side where Ron was by his side as Dean and Seamus looked on whispering to one another.

"Harry, you're not well" he said shakily. "Neville's gone for help."

"He's gone for McGonagall I came straight here" Jackie told Ron as she looked at him worriedly. "What's wrong?" she asked the young redhead.

"I'm fine!" Harry choked interrupting them and wiping his mouth on his pyjamas while he shook uncontrollably. "There's nothing wrong with me, it's your dad you've got to worry about - we need to find out where he is - he's bleeding like mad - I was - it was a huge snake."

"Harry you're shaking" Jackie said worriedly as she tried to calm him down.

"Over here, Professor." She heard Neville's voice and watched as Professor McGonagall rushed inside in her tartan dressing gown her glasses perched on her nose.

"What is it, Potter? Where does it hurt?" she asked him panicked.

"It's Ron's dad," he said, sitting up again. "He's been attacked by a snake and it's serious, I saw it happen."

"What do you mean, you saw it happen?" said Professor McGonagall, her dark eyebrows contracting.

"I don't know . . . I was asleep and then I was there . . ." Harry spoke.

"You mean you dreamed this?" Professor McGonagall asked him.

"No!" said Harry angrily "'I was having a dream at first about something completely different, something stupid . . . and then this interrupted it. It was real, I didn't imagine it. Mr Weasley was asleep on the floor and he was attacked by a gigantic snake, there was a load of blood, he collapsed, someone's got to find out where he is . . ."

"Harry calm down its going to be ok" Jackie told him but she was shaking as she looked at the Professor if Harry was right Arthur could have been dying at that very moment.

"I'm not lying and I'm not mad!' Harry spoke his voice rising to a shout as he looked at Professor McGonagall "I tell you, I saw it happen!"

"I believe you, Potter," said Professor McGonagall curtly. "Put on your dressing gown we're going to see the Headmaster. Weasley you better come with me" she instructed looking at Ron and then turning back to face Jackie. "Jackie can you please go and get the other Weasley's from their rooms"

"Yes Professor" Jackie spoke worriedly as she raced to go and get Ginny and the twins.

* * *

Jackie went to get Ginny first knowing that the twins would be unable to come up the girl's dormitory stairs if she got them first.

"Ginny wake up" she said as she opened the curtains to Ginny's bed and shook her awake gently.

"Jackie" Ginny mumbled groggily as she rubbed her eyes as she woke.

"Ginny you need to get your dressing gown and come to see Dumbledore there has been an accident" Jackie told her as she grabbed Ginny's gown and handed it to her so that they could go to the twins.

"What's happened Jackie?" Ginny asked as they reached her "Is it the twins, Ron has something happened to them" she had clambered out of bed and was scrambling to push on her dressing gown as Jackie ushered her out of the door.

"We think your dad has been hurt come on we need to get the twins and go to Dumbledore" Jackie said Ginny gripped hold of Jackie's hand frightened for her father as she started to cry Jackie had to try hard not to wince at the pain from her wound as she led Ginny up to the boys dormitories.

"Fred, George wake up" Jackie said as she rushed over to the twins bed flinging their curtains open.

"Bloody hell what's going on Jackie?" Fred groaned rubbing his eyes.

"You didn't have to wake us all up if you were coming for some action with Georgie" Lee exclaimed as he shot up to see what was going on.

"How about it gorgeous" George laughed as he sat up but before he could say anymore he spotted his little sister by the door crying and could see tears in Jackie's eyes as well. "Ginny what's wrong why are you crying? Jackie what's happened?" George asked her panic in his voice.

"Gin" Fred said as he shot to her side and took the crying girl in his arms.

"It's dad he he" Ginny sobbed unable to speak.

"What about dad?" The twins asked panicked.

"Been an accident come on we need to go to Dumbledore now" Jackie instructed them as she handed George his dressing gown.

* * *

When they reached the stairways to Dumbledore's Jackie quickly spoke the password for entry.

"Fizzing Whizzbee" Jackie spoke quickly as they started to run up the stairs Jackie holding tightly on to George supportively as Fred and Ginny followed them to the office Professor McGonagall greeted them and led them inside.

"Harry - what's going on? Jackie says you saw Dad get hurt" Ginny cried.

"Your father has been injured in the course of his work for the Order of the Phoenix" Dumbledore before Harry could speak. "He has been taken to St Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I am sending you back to Sirius's house, which is much more convenient for the hospital than The Burrow. You will meet your mother there."

"How're we going?" asked Fred, shaken. "Floo powder?"

"No, Floo powder is not safe at the moment, the Network is being watched. You will be taking a Portkey" He indicated the old kettle lying innocently on his desk. "We are just waiting for Phineas Nigellus to report back . . . I want to be sure that the coast is clear before sending you" There was a flash of flame in the very middle of: the office, leaving behind a single golden feather that floated gently to the floor.

"It is Fawkes's warning" said Dumbledore, catching the feather as it fell. "Professor Umbridge must know you're out of your beds . . . Minerva, go and head her off - tell her any story" Jackie shuddered at the mention of her name she couldn't bare the same thing to happen to the twins, Ginny and Ron like it already had to her and Harry. Professor McGonagall fled from the room quickly as Jackie noticed a figure reappear in the portrait by the Slytherin banner.

"He says he'll be delighted" said a bored voice behind Dumbledore; the wizard called Phineas had reappeared in front of his Slytherin banner. "My great-great-grandson has always had an odd taste in house-guests." Jackie stared in shock when she realised that she was looking at her great great great grandfather.

"What are you starring at" the figure in the portrait spoke to her.

"This is Sirius daughter Jackie" Dumbledore introduced them before ushering her, Harry and the Weasley's forward. "Come here, then and quickly, before anyone else joins us. You have all used a Portkey before?" asked Dumbledore no one answered just nodded as they touched the kettle.

"Good. On the count of three, then . . . one . . . two . . .three".

* * *

_**Sorry its short I did plan on making this one a lot longer but decided to split it in two so that I could post some of this tonight.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews that I have received. Not much long left of this story now just until the end of seventh year. But if you are all still interested I have a sequel planned.**_

_**All characters except Jackie and Jessica belong to J K Rowling.**_


	133. Chapter 132  Waiting

**Chapter 132**

It was a matter of seconds before they landed at Grimmauld place and within seconds they could hear the screeches of Kreacher.

"Back again, the blood-traitor brats. Is it true their father's dying?"

"Out" They heard Sirius roar Jackie stood up and looked at her dad as she saw him waiting for them in the basement.

"What's going on?" Sirius said, stretching out a hand to help Ginny up. "Thineas Nigellus said Arthur's been badly injured"

"Ask Harry" Fred replied.

"Yeah, I want to hear this for myself" added George as he, Fred and Ginny starred at Harry.

"It was" Harry began "I had a kind of vision I was in this room and to my side I saw your dad stood looking down the hallway and that's when I saw the snake start to attack him and watched your dad fall to the floor that's when I woke up" Harry told them. Deciding not to ask any more Fred looked at Sirius.

"Is Mum here?" he asked.

"She probably doesn't even know what's happened yet," said Sirius. "The important thing was to get you away before Umbridge could interfere. I expect Dumbledore's letting Molly know now."

"We've got to go to St Mungos" said Ginny urgently, looking at her brothers as they all stood in pyjama's and nightgowns. "Sirius, can you lend us cloaks or anything?"

"Hang on, you can't go tearing off to St Mungo's!" said Sirius.

"Course we can go to St Mungo's if we want," said Fred, with a mulish expression.

"He's our dad!" the twins exclaimed.

"And how are you going to explain how you knew Arthur was attacked before the hospital even let his wife know?" Sirius asked.

"What does that matter?" said George hotly.

"It matters because we don't want to draw attention to the fact that Harry is having visions of things that are happening hundreds of miles away!" said Sirius angrily. "Have you any idea what the Ministry would make oifthat information?" Jackie noticed that her boyfriends looked like they didn't give a damn about the ministry at that very moment their faces showing anger amongst worry.

"Somebody else could have told us . . . we could have heard it somewhere other than Harry." Ginny argued.

"Like who?" said Sirius impatiently. "Listen, your dad's been hurt while on duty for the Order and the circumstances are fishy enough without his children knowing about it seconds after it happened, you could seriously damage the Order's"

"We don't care about the dumb Order!" shouted Fred.

"It's our dad dying we're talking about!" yelled George. Jackie put a hand on her shoulder.

"Lets just all calm down" she whispered timidly.

"Your father knew what he was getting into and he won't thank you for messing things up for the Order!" said Sirius, equally angry. "This is how it is - this is why you're not in the Order - you don't understand - there are things worth dying for!"

"Easy for you to say, stuck here!" bellowed Fred. "I don't see you risking your neck!" Sirius face drained with colour and Jackie thought for a moment that he was going to hit Fred.

"Dad" she whispered warningly.

"I know it's hard, but we've all got to act as though we don't know anything yet. We've got to stay put, at least until we hear from your mother, all right?" Sirius spoke calmly as he looked at the four Weasleys. Although Fred and George still looked mutinous Jackie watched as Ginny took a few steps over to the nearest chair and sank into it. Harry looked at Ron, who made a funny movement somewhere between a nod and a shrug, and they sat down too. The twins glared at Sirius for another minute, then took seats either side of Ginny.

"That's right," said Sirius encouragingly, "come on, lets all . . . let's all have a drink while we're waiting. Accio Butterbeer!" He raised his wand as he spoke and half a dozen bottles came flying towards them out of the pantry, skidded along the table, scattering the debris of Sirius's meal, and stopped neatly in front of the six of them.

* * *

They all drank, and for a while the only sounds were those of the crackling of the kitchen fire and the soft thud of their bottles on the table. When Jackie's hand came to a rest on the table as she sat beside her boyfriend who was starring mindlessly at the floor she was startled out of her thoughts as she heard Sirius shout.

"JACKIE WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED TO YOUR HAND!" he screamed causing her to jump in her seat.

"Erm nothing" Jackie muttered as she quickly put her hand into her lap George and the others had looked up now.

"Jackie when did that happen! Why didn't you tell me" George exclaimed as he took her hand in his and looked at the scars reading 'I will not answer back'

"You've had enough on your mind and I could hardly tell you I don't want you and Fred getting in trouble by confronting her" Jackie told him.

"She can't do that Jackie it's not right" Sirius demanded wanting to rip the old bats head off at the thought that she had hurt his daughter.

"It doesn't matter ok it's done with now you don't need to think about that right now" Jackie said as she wrapped her arm around George and leaned in closer to him as they waited. It wasn't long after when a Phoenix feather appeared on the table a parchment in his claws.

* * *

"Fawkes!" said Sirius at once, snatching up the parchment. "That's not Dumbledore s writing - it must be a message from your mother – here" he said thrusting the letter into Georges hand, George ripped it open and read aloud:

"Dad is still alive. I am setting out for St Mungo's now. Stay where you are. I will send news as soon as I can. Mum." George looked around the table. "Still alive . . ." he said slowly. "But that makes it sound . . ."

"He's going to be ok" Jackie whispered soothingly to her boyfriend as she put her hands in his lap and looked at him lovingly. Fred pulled the letter from his twins hand reading the parchment himself before looking up at Harry.

He did not need to finish the sentence. It sounded to Harry, too, as though Mr

Weasley was hovering somewhere between life and death. Still exceptionally pale, Ron

stared at the back of his mother's letter as though it might speak words of comfort to him.

Fred pulled the parchment out of George's hands and read it for him, then looked up at Harry but didn't say anything else.

"We should go to bed" Sirius spoke as he looked at them although the twins, Ginny and Ron did not agree with this they didn't argue but stayed silent not moving. After a while of silence in which Jackie rested against George his arms wrapped around her stroking her hair subconsciously as he always did when he was worried, Fred fell into a dose his head falling to his shoulder. Jackie watched as Ginny curled up in her hair her eyes still wide open as she starred at the candle in the middle of the tablet. Ron sat with his head in his hand and Harry and Sirius just sat looking at each other but not speaking a word.

* * *

It was ten past five in the morning when the door to the kitchen flung open and Molly walked In looking extremely pale as she looked at them all.

"He's going to be all right" she spoke weakly "he's sleeping. We can all go and see him later, Bill is sitting with him right now he's going to take the morning off work" she told them. While Fred fell back into his chair from where he had risen. Jackie sat forward as George stood up and with Ginny made his way over to Molly and hugged her tightly. Ron didn't move but instead laughed shakily and downed his Butterbeer. Jackie noticed that he hadn't really said a word since they had been in the boy's dormitory at Hogswarts.

After breakfast and Sirius telling Molly that the twins were welcome to stay for breakfast everyone made their way up to a room to rest. The twins took the same room they had all summer as did Ron and Harry, and Molly. Ginny was going to share with Jackie again and Jackie stayed downstairs before making her way over to Sirius.

"Dad" she asked him.

"Yeah love you ok?" he asked her as he gazed down at her hand. Jackie nodded.

"Can I ask Jessica if she can make it over to stay for the holidays Fred will really need her right now" Jackie told him.

"Of course" he told her as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Jackie noticed a quiver in his voice. "if she ever hurts you again Umbridge then let me know Jackie I will not have her lay a finger on my daughter"

"I will" Jackie nodded she kissed his cheek softly before making her way upstairs once Snowy had been sent over from Hogswarts she would owl Jess telling her to come over. Instead of going to her own room Jackie crept into the twins room and tip toed over to George's bed where he lay next to Fred his eyes open widely while Fred lay asleep. Jackie noticed that their beds had been pushed together as if they didn't want to be even an inch apart.

"Jackie?" George whispered looking at her.

"Yeah" Jackie whispered she looked at him and he nodded lifting the quilt up for her to join him. She quickly climbed in beside him snuggling down and resting her head on his chest. "It's going to be ok George he's going to be fine" she whispered.

"I know" George said tears in his eyes he had been terrified all night about what had happened scared that he was going to lose his dad, thousands of thoughts had been running through his head. He looked down at her hand as he took it in his. "You should have told me" he whispered. Jackie nodded tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she tried to hold it in to be strong for him. He didn't need her tears right now.

"Oh Jackie does it hurt?" he asked. She nodded and snuggled further into his side shutting her eyes as she listening to his heart beating steadily letting it send her to sleep.

* * *

_**Thanks for the reviews everyone it means a lot. Working on the next chapter now so hopefully tonight ill post again. :) Really hope you are all still enjoying it. **_

_**Next chapter is the visit to St Mungo's and Jackie writing to Jessica. Then I will be writing Christmas and the return to Hogswarts. **_

_**I am guessing that I have about 15 to 20 more chapters to write in this story depends on if I break chapters down or make them quite long not sure what ill do yet.**_

_**All characters except Jackie Lupin Black and Jessica Laurent belong to J K Rowling.**_


	134. Chapter 133  St Mungos

**Chapter 133**

It was around lunch when George woke up to find Jackie curled up against his chest while his twin lay in the next bed to them fast asleep. Jackie stirred and opened her eyes as she felt him move.

"I wish we could wake up like this every day" she whispered as she smiled up at him.

"So do I" George sighed.

"He's going to be ok George don't worry" Jackie told him as she took his hand and kissed it softly.

"I know. You're hand looks bad here let me heal it for you" George told her as he sat up he looked over at his trunk that had arrived from Hogswarts "Accio healing barm" he called out and Jackie watched as a small container flew into her boyfriend's hands both of them were amazed at how Fred still lay fast asleep beside them.

George unscrewed the pot and carefully started to apply it to Jackie's skin. The pain started to subside and the scars started to fade from the dark pink tinged with blood that they had been earlier. Jackie looked up at her boyfriend in amazement.

"Where did you learn to do that" she said with a smile.

"Well seeming we test our products on each other all the time, and things are often exploding on us me and Fred have to be good at healing ourselves especially if we don't want mum to know what is going on love" George told her as he continued to rub her hand while looking in her eyes.

"I love you" Jackie whispered as she leaned over and kissed him her hand still in his as Fred stirred beside them.

"Jackie what are you doing here?" Fred exclaimed with a wink he had certainly perked up a little from earlier.

"Shh Fred don't if they know I slept in here they will go mad" Jackie whispered as she looked at him.

"Yeah I think I'd be a dead man" George shuddered.

"I better go back to my room I'll see you guys later" Jackie said she quickly kissed her boyfriend before disapparating with a crack back to her room.

* * *

When Jackie got back to her room Ginny was still asleep Jackie smiled as she saw Snowy on her perch in the corner she must have arrived with the trunks earlier. She quickly took out her quill and parchment before walking over to the desk in her room and sitting down to write.

'_Jessica,_

_Sorry it has taken me a while to write back again, things have been so busy at Hogswarts and Umbridge is tracking our owls and opening our mail. _

_I am actually writing now from back home I've asked my dad if you can come and stay with us over the holidays as something really bad has happened to Arthur and I know how much Fred is going to need you here. Everyone is here we are just getting ready to go to St Mungo's. _

_If you can try and get Madam Maxime to set up a port key to my house you can let us know that you are on your way by using portrait. That is how Dumbledore got all of us here. Try not to worry too much about everything it's calmed down a little since Molly arrived home and we realised that Arthur will be ok it was very worrying for a time._

_I have to go now so I will hopefully speak to you later. _

_Jackie x'_

She placed the parchment in the envelope scrawling Jessica's name over it and passed it to her owl she opened the curtain and pushed the window open to let the Owl out hoping that she would get there quickly after all she was going to France.

* * *

When Jackie got downstairs she saw that her Remus had arrived back and was stood with Sirius and Moody talking while she noticed Tonks beside Harry, Ron and the twins. Ginny followed Jackie downstairs and once Molly came back in from the kitchen. Moody looked up at the group.

"Right we must go now by train to St Mungo's. Sirius you must stay here you know that it is to risky for you to be going out" he instructed Sirius didn't object this time he knew that now was not the time to be arguing about the situation.

Remus had moved over to Jackie while Moody was talking and whispered in her ear.

"Sirius told me what happened are you ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah I will be dad don't worry George used some healing barm on it earlier" she said holding up her hand for him to see. You could still faintly see the scars etched across her skin on her right hand. Remus felt anger boiling within him as he saw what the woman he hated had done to her. Although he had heard it from Sirius seeing it for himself made him furious. Before he could say anymore Moody was looking at him and pointing to the door so that the group could make their way to St Mungo's.

* * *

Once they had arrived at St Mungo's Molly took her place in the queue and waited to be called up to the front desk.

"Next" the witch called and Molly stepped forward and smiled weakly at her.

"Hello," she said, "my husband, Arthur Weasley, was supposed to be moved to a different ward this morning, could you tell us - ?"

"Arthur Weasley?" said the witch, running her finger down a long list in front of her. "Yes, first floor, second door on the right, Dai Llewellyn Ward."

"Thank you, Come on, you lot." Molly spoke as she led the way to the ward where Arthur was being held.

Finally they reached the door where Arthur was being held and Remus took hold of Jackie as they stood back from the group as they looked at the sign on the door:

_'Dangerous' Dai Llewellyn Ward: Serious Bites. Healer-in-Charge: Hippocrates Smethwyck. Trainee Healer: Augustus Pye.'_

"We'll wait outside, Molly" Tonks said. "Arthur won't want too many visitors at once. It ought to be just the family first." Mad-Eye growled his approval of this idea and set himself with his back against the corridor wall with Remus, his magical eye spinning in all directions. Harry and Jackie stepped back too as much as they did want to see him they weren't family. Molly however reached out a hand and pushed Harry and Jackie through the door,

"Don't be silly, Jackie, Harry you are family to us" she smiled "Arthur wants to thank you Harry."

Jackie looked around the room there were only three patients and Arthur was occupying the bed at the far end of the ward by the small window his head propped up by several pillows the Daily Prophet in his hands. Jackie took George's hand as they walked towards him and Arthur looked up upon seeing his family, Jackie and Harry he smiled.

"Hello!" he called, throwing the Prophet aside. "Bill just left, Molly, had to get back to work, but he says he'll drop in on you later."

"How are you, Arthur?" Molly asked, bending down to kiss his cheek and looking anxiously into his face. "You're still looking a bit peaky."

"I feel absolutely fine" said Arthur brightly, holding out his good arm to give Ginny a hug. "If they could only take the bandages off, I'd be fit to go home."

"Why can't they take them off, Dad?" asked Fred.

"Well, I start bleeding like mad every time they try," Arthur spoke cheerfully which Jackie thought was odd seeming they were in hospital she had always hated coming herself. Reaching across for his wand, which lay on his bedside cabinet, and waving it so that seven extra chairs appeared at his bedside to seat them all. "It seems there was some rather unusual kind of poison in that snakes fangs that keeps wounds open. They're sure they'll find an antidote, though; they say they've had much worse cases than mine, and in the meantime I just have to keep taking a Blood-Replenishing Potion every hour. But that fellow over there" he said, dropping his voice and nodding towards the bed opposite in which a man lay looking green and sickly and staring at the ceiling. "Bitten by a werewolf, poor chap. No cure at all."

"A werewolf?" whispered Molly, looking alarmed. "Is he safe in a public ward? Shouldn't he be in a private room?" Jackie looked down as she thought of her father stood outside she felt sorry for the poor man that he was going to have to suffer in the same way.

"It's two weeks till full moon" Arthur reminded her quietly. "They've been talking to him this morning, the Healers, you know, trying to persuade him he'll be able to lead an almost normal life. I said to him - didn't mention names, of course - but I said I knew a werewolf personally, very nice man, who finds the condition quite easy to manage." Jackie smiled at Arthur's words.

"What did he say?" asked George.

"Said he'd give me another bite if I didn't shut up," Arthur told him sadly. "And that woman over there" he indicated the only other occupied bed, which was right beside the door, "won't tell the Healers what bit her, which makes us all think it must have been something she was handling illegally. Whatever it was took a real chunk out of her leg, very nasty smell when they take off the dressings."

"So, you going to tell us what happened, Dad?" asked Fred, pulling his chair closer to the bed.

"Well, you already know, don't you?" Arthur said, with a significant smile at Harry.

"It's very simple - I'd had a very long day, dozed off, got sneaked up on and bitten."

"Is it in the Prophet, you being attacked?" Fred asked as he looked at his dad, indicating the newspaper that he'd been holding.

"No, of course not," spoke Arthur with a slightly bitter smile, "the Ministry wouldn't want everyone to know a dirty great serpent got"

"Arthur!" Molly warned him.

"got - er - me," Arthur said hastily.

"So where were you when it happened, Dad?" asked George.

"That's my business," Arthur said though with a small smile. He snatched up the Daily Prophet, shook it open again and said, "I was just reading about Willy Widdershins's arrest when you arrived. You know Willy turned out to be behind those regurgitating toilets back in the summer? One of his jinxes backfired, the toilet exploded and they found him lying unconscious in the wreckage covered from head to foot in" Arthur went on however he was interrupted by Fred:

"When you say you were 'on duty' what were you doing?" he asked

"You heard your father," whispered Molly "we are not discussing this here! Go on about Willy Widdershins, Arthur."

"Well, don't ask me how, but he actually got off the toilet charge," said Arthur grimly. "I can only suppose gold changed hands"

"You were guarding it, weren't you?" whispered George interrupting his dad once more. "The weapon? The thing You-Know-Who's after?"

"George, be quiet!" snapped Molly.

"Anyway, this time Willys been caught selling biting doorknobs to Muggles and I don't think he'll be able to worm his way out of it because, according to this article, two Muggles have lost fingers and are now in St Mungo's for emergency bone re-growth and memory modification. Just think of it, Muggles in St Mungo's! I wonder which ward they're in?" Arthur said he looked eagerly around as though hoping to see a signpost.

"Didn't you say You-Know-Who's got a snake, Harry?" asked Fred, looking at his father for a reaction. "A massive one? You saw it the night he returned, didn't you?"

"That's enough," said Molly crossly as she looked at the twins her face red. "Mad-Eye, Remus and Tonks are outside, Arthur, they want to come and see you. And you lot can wait outside," she added to her children and Harry. "You can come and say goodbye afterwards. Go on."

* * *

They trooped back into the corridor. Mad-Eye, Remus and Tonks went in and closed the door of the ward behind them. Fred raised his eyebrows.

"Fine" he said coolly, rummaging in his pockets, "be like that. Don't tell us anything."

"Looking for these?" said George grinning at his twin, holding out what looked like a tangle of flesh-coloured string.

"You read my mind," said Fred, grinning. "Let's see if St Mungo's puts Imperturbable Charms on its ward doors, shall we?" Jackie watched as the twins disentangled the string and separated five Extendable Ears from each other. Fred and George handed them around to everyone Harry hesitated to take one.

"Go on, Harry, take it! You saved Dad's life. If anyone's got the right to eavesdrop on him, it's you." The twins told him before taking their own to their ears.

"OK, go!" Fred whispered. The flesh-coloured strings wriggled like long skinny worms and snaked under the door.

". . . they searched the whole area taut couldn't find the snake anywhere. It just seems to have vanished after it attacked you, Arthur . . . but You-Know-Who can't have expected a snake to get in, can he?" Tonks was saying.

"I reckon he sent it as a lookout," growled Moody, "cause he's not had any luck so far, has he? No, I reckon he's trying to get a clearer picture of what he's facing and if Arthur hadn't been there the beast would've had a lot more time to look around. So, Potter says he saw it all happen?"

"Yes," said Molly sounding rather uneasy, "You know, Dumbledore seems almost to have been waiting for Harry to see something like this."

"Yeah, well," said Moody, "there's something funny about the Potter kid, we all know that."

"Moody" Remus was speaking now his voice tinged with a hint of anger as if he did not like the way Moody had mentioned Harry in that way.

"Dumbledore seemed worried about Harry when I spoke to him this morning" whispered Molly

"Course he's worried," growled Moody. "The boy's seeing things from inside You-Know-Who's snake. Obviously, Potter doesn't realise what that means, but if You-Know-Who's possessing him" Everyone apart from Harry gasped slightly and turned to him slightly fearfully as he stood there the extendable ear now removed from his own.

* * *

_**Sorry for the delay in getting this update to you all. Hopefully this slightly longer chapter will make up for things. **_

_**Next chapter: Jessica arrives from France, Christmas at Grimmauld Place & St Mungo's. **_

_**Thanks for all the reviews guys and for everyone who is reading and marking my story in their alerts, favourites etc it really means a lot. **_

_**All characters except Jackie and Jessica belong to J K Rowling.**_

_**Thanks Jackie**_


	135. Chapter 134 Christmas at Grimmauld Place

**Chapter 134**

That evening Jackie rushed downstairs to the basement at the exact time that she was expecting to see Jessica arrive by Port Key from France. She only had to wait a few minutes before her the young Veila had arrived and fallen down onto the floor.

"Jessica" Jackie squealed happily as she helped her up and hugged her.

"Hey is everything ok? How's Arthur is Fred doing ok now?" she asked concerned.

"Arthur's going to be fine and Fred appears to be his usual self come on let's go upstairs and surprise them" Jackie said the two girls quickly took their wands and spun on the spot apparating directly into the twins bedrooms above them.

"Merlin's beard Jessica!" Fred shouted jumping up from his bed and throwing his arms around her. "What are you doing here? How? When?" he asked her planting her face in kisses.

"It's good to see you Jessica" George interrupted his twin with a smile.

"Come on Georgie we should leave them alone for a while" Jackie said with a smile as she dragged her boyfriend from the room.

"God I've missed you" Fred told her as he kissed her passionately.

"I've missed you too Fred are you ok? Is your dad doing ok?" she asked him.

"He's going to be fine I'm ok now I was just scared." He told her "how did you get here how did you know that I needed you" he told her cupping her face in his hand.

"Jackie owled me this morning and explained what happened she told me to arrange Madam Maxime to have a port key set up to arrive here this evening" she explained to her boyfriend.

"I'll have to thank her then. Seriously Jessica thank you so much for coming" he told her as he hugged her tightly.

"It's no problem Fred you're my boyfriend" she replied as she cuddled into him tighter.

* * *

"Good to see you again Jessica" Remus greeted her as Fred and Jessica arrived at the dinner table in time for their Christmas Eve Supper that Molly had prepared.

"Thank you for having me" she answered him turning to face both him and Sirius.

"No problem anything for a friend of our daughters" Sirius told her as he put a hand on Jackie's shoulder as she sat beside George.

"By the way Jackie thank you for getting her here I owe you one" Fred told her with a grin as he sat beside his twin and pulled Jessica down next to him.

"It's no problem you're my best friend it's what we do for those we love" Jackie told him with a smile.

"Oi!" George exclaimed.

"What?" Jackie asked as she looked at her boyfriend.

"You're supposed to love me not him" George winked at her.

"What can I say Gred I'm obviously the better twin" Fred smirked.

"Oh shut up you two!" Jackie exclaimed. "You know that's not how I meant it you're the one I love but it doesn't mean that I don't love everyone else here" she said as she kissed her boyfriend.

"Oi!" Sirius said and Jackie and George felt two bread rolls hit the side of their heads they turned and saw him and Remus looking at them.

"None of that!" Remus warned George as he sat down beside his best friend.

* * *

Later that evening the twins were in Jackie's room sitting by Jackie and Jessica ready to go to bed.

"We will see you two in the morning" the twins told Jessica and Jackie as they leaned over the girls beds and planted kisses on their respective girlfriends.

"Ewww do you have to do that" Ginny rolled her eyes as she threw Cushions towards the twins.

"You're only jealous sis" George said as he threw the cushion back her way.

"Think I may keep mine I could do with an extra one. Thanks" he told her with a wink.

"Good night girls sleep tight" the twins said happily as they dissaperated up to their room.

* * *

The next morning the twins woke up bright and early grins plastered on their faces as they saw two stockings attached to either bed one decorated with a large red F the other a large red G. The twins smiled at each other and dived for their stockings.

"Merry Christmas" they said quickly to one another as they rustled through the parcels mainly unwrapping assortments of knitwear that their mother had made including new sweaters, scarfs, hats, and even mittens.

"Mittens! Mittens she's got to be having a laugh!" the twins exclaimed looking at each other in horror as they threw on their jumpers over their pyjama pants relieved for the added warmth against the cold air of Grimmauld Place and apparated downstairs excitedly to greet their mother and the others Merry Christmas.

"Merry Christmas mum!" the twins greeted as they arrived at her side with a pop. "What's wrong mum is it dad?" they asked their mood suddenly altering as they saw her sat their tears in her eyes as she held a sweater in her hand they could see that it displayed a large P.

"Percy he he" Molly started to sob "sent it back"

"Oh mum" George said as he hugged her.

"didn't even write a note. Not asked about your father visited him oh Fred, George what have I done wrong" she cried. The twins filled with rage.

"Mum this isn't your fault" they told her as they both hugged her this time.

"Percy is nothing but a humongous pile of rat droppings" Fred said as he looked at her and patted her back. Molly started to sob louder.

"What's going on?" Remus asked as he walked in and saw Molly sobbing as the twins looked on not knowing what to say.

"Percy the prat!" George exclaimed drawing more sobs from Molly.

"Maybe you should let me" Remus said ushering the twins away as he walked over to Molly and put his hand on her back.

"Now now Molly don't cry it will be ok he will see sense" Remus started to sooth the twins looked at him before apparating to Jackie's bedroom.

"Merry Christmas!" they exclaimed merrily landing with a crack on the girls beds.

"Merry Christmas" the sounds of the girls tired voices yawned as Jackie and Jessica stretched as they sat up and looked to see the twins bouncing excitedly on the end of their beds.

"Come on rise and shine you all have presents to be opening. But you aren't getting ours until later" they smirked at the girls. "We will let you get changed first then come to our room" they spoke they quickly kissed Jackie and Jessica before apparating once more.

"Merry Christmas" said George. "Don't go downstairs for a bit."

"Why not?" said Ron.

"Mum's crying again" said Fred heavily. "Percy sent back his Christmas jumper."

"Without a note," added George. "Hasn't asked how Dad is or visited him or anything."

"We tried to comfort her," said Fred, moving around the bed to look at Harry's portrait. "Told her Percy's nothing more than a humungous pile of rat droppings."

"Didn't work," said George, helping himself to a Chocolate Frog from the pile on his younger brothers bed. "So Lupin took over Best let him cheer her up before we go down for breakfast, I reckon."

"What's that supposed to be, anyway?" asked Fred, squinting at a painting on the bed. "Looks like a gibbon with two black eyes."

"It's Harry!" said George, pointing at the back of the picture where Dobby had written a message to Harry. "Says so on the back!"

"Good likeness" said Fred, grinning. Harry threw his new homework diary at him; it hit the wall opposite and fell to the floor where it said happily:

"If you've dotted the "i"s and crossed the "t"s then you may do whatever you please!"

"Let me guess Hermione?" The twins asked at once looking at Harry and Ron.

"Yep how did you guess" Ron smirked.

"Jackie got us one of those the other year they never got opened again!" George smirked before they apparated back up to their bedroom where their girlfriends sat on the beds waiting for them.

"Right ok close your eyes" the twins said as they grinned at the girls. Jackie and Jessica looked at each other throwing each other questioning glances before they continued to do as the twins said.

As George made his way over to Jackie and Fred to Jessica they shared smiles as they crouched down and reached into their pockets holding the rings in their hands they carefully slid the rings onto the girls fingers. Jackie and Jessica gasped as they felt the precious metal on their skin and their fingers being held by their boyfriends. They opened their eyes and looked down in shock.

"George its' beautiful" Jackie gasped as she looked down at the Peridot shining back up at her while Jessica saw the ruby sparkling back up at her.

"Fred it is beautiful!" Jessica exclaimed her accent shining through.

"Promise rings, the stones are your birthstones and we wanted to get them for you" the twins explained. "They also act as a signal between us both we charmed them so that when either one of you is in danger we will know. We also have them and it will work the same with us" Jessica and Jackie had tears in their eyes as they looked at the boys.

"Oh George I love you" Jackie cried as she threw her arms around him and kissed him softly.

* * *

_**Firstly thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing/adding me to your fave authors/story etc it really means a lot when I see that.**_

_**Sorry about the long delay I was really struggling to write. **_

_**Anyway hopefully i'm back with my muse again now I had the best day of my life on Saturday after I met James & Oliver! So exciting I will try and share some photos after or you can always add me on twitter/facebook/msn and ill share. :)**_

_**Once again thank you everyone and hopefully more up later tonight.**_

_**In the next chapter i'm planning to have a heart to heart with Jackie/Sirius about her mother and then also Jackie/Sirius/Remus. **_


	136. Chapter 135  Memories

**Chapter 135**

After Jackie, Remus, Sirius, Jessica, Harry, Hermione and the gathered Weasleys had finished their Christmas Lunch at Grimmauld Place all of them apart from Sirius descended on the hospital to visit Arthur once more. They smiled at him as they saw him sat up in bed finishing his plate of Turkey dinner.

"Merry Christmas dad" Bill, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny told him as they handed him their gifts.

"Merry Christmas Mr Weasley" Jackie, Jessica and Harry said as they greeted him.

"Good to see you love" Arthur told Jessica.

"I hope you feel better soon Mr Weasley" Jessica told him.

"Oh you know you can call me Arthur girls" he smiled at them as they took a seat beside the twins.

"Everything all right, Arthur?" asked Molly, after they had all greeted him.

"Fine, fine" said Arthur a little too heartily. "You - er - 'haven't seen Healer Smethwyck, have you?"

"No," said Molly suspiciously, "why?"

"Nothing, nothing" said Arthur airily, starting to unwrap his pile of gifts. "Well, everyone had a good day? What did you all get for Christmas? Oh, Harry - this is absolutely wonderful!" For he had just opened Harry's gift of fuse-wire and screwdrivers. Jackie noted that Molly did not seem entirely satisfied with Arthurs answer. As her husband leaned over to shake Harry's hand, she peered at the bandaging under his nightshirt.

"Arthur," she said, with a snap in her voice like a mousetrap, "you've had your bandages changed. Why have you had your bandages changed a day early, Arthur? They told me they wouldn't need doing until tomorrow."

"What?" said Mr Weasley, looking rather frightened and pulling the bed covers higher up his chest. "No, no - it's nothing - it's - 'I" He seemed to deflate under Molly's piercing gaze. "Well - now don't get upset, Molly, but Augustus Pye had an idea . . . he's the Trainee Healer, you know, lovely young chap and very interested in . . . um . . . complementary medicine . . . I mean, some of these old Muggle remedies . . . well, they're called stitches, Molly, and they work very well on - on Muggle wounds" Molly let out and ominous shriek. Remus quickly moved towards the werewolf in the other bed and away from the arguing couple.

"I'm gonna go and get some tea" Bill said quickly getting to his feet.

"We will join you" Fred and George said quickly as they jumped up to follow their eldest brother.

"Yes we should help" Jackie said quickly as she pulled Jessica up and followed the three boys out of the door.

* * *

Later that day Jackie had left everyone in the dining room at Grimmauld Place as she made her way up to her Grandmothers old room where Buckbeak was stroking the Hippogriff and feeding him some Turkey rather than rats. She stood in the corner watching him as she stood in the dark just thinking to herself about her past. After the past few days she had found herself thinking more and more about her mother. About the woman that she had never been able to meet. She wished that her mother was still there with her and it killed her that she knew her mother had died in child birth. She found herself wondering about what it would of all been like had her mother not had died, had Sirius not had been framed. She would of grown up with her and Sirius and with Remus and James as Uncles and Lily her aunt. She would of known Harry from being a baby and the wouldn't have to be dealing with Voldemort returning. That is how she wished it could have been that Voldermort had been killed without everything that had happened in the first wizarding war occurring. How she ached for everything to be normal.

"Hey" Sirius said as he found her "Why are you up here in the dark" he asked her.

"Just thinking about my mum" Jackie whispered timidly.

"Its ok for you to ask me about her you know" Sirius told his daughter as he wrapped an arm around her "come with me" he told her as he led her to the study. Once they got their he sat down and patted the spot next to him. She walked over and sat down beside him in the chair.

"This is her holding you in her arms just after you were born" Sirius told her as he held out the picture and Jackie watched as she saw her mother smiling down at the baby Jackie in the photo rocking her two and forth as she appeared to be singing to her.

"I thought she died during childbirth? She's so beautiful" Jackie whispered tears rolling down her face.

"She was" Sirius responded "she died from complications from the child birth it was due to the fact that she had been tortured by Bellatrix earlier that day, that what sent her into labour. We thought everything was ok once you were finally born but a few minutes after that picture she started to fit and and it was too late they couldn't do anything" Sirius told her tearing up as he spoke.

"Oh dad" Jackie cried as she hugged him tightly starring over the picture.

"She was so beautiful your mother. She was Austrian you know. In that picture she was singing to you" Sirius told her. He stood up and walked over towards his old guitar in the corner of the room sitting down in the chair opposite her.

"Edelweiss, Edelweiss,

Every morning you greet me,

Small and White,

Clean and bright

You look happy to meet me..

Blossoms of snow may you bloom and grow,

Bloom and grow forever

Edelweiss Edelweiss

Bless my home land forever"

Jackie smiled softly tears in her eyes as she heard him singing it to her just like Remus had done to her every evening as a child. She started to sing with him remembering the moments with Remus as she and Sirius started to sing the song softly together Jackie started to remember moments from her early childhood she remembered Sirius being the one to sing the song with her as he rocked her to sleep each night. She walked over to him and sat down on the floor by his feet.

"Edelweiss, Edelweiss,

Every morning you greet me,

Small and White,

Clean and bright

You look happy to meet me..

Blossoms of snow may you bloom and grow,

Bloom and grow forever

Edelweiss Edelweiss

Bless my home land forever"

By the time they had sang it again Remus and the others had found them and stood looking in silently from the doorway not wanting to disturb them. It was only after a few moments that they looked up. Jackie saw Remus stood by Molly, the rest of the group by their side. Jessica had tears in her eyes as she stood beside the twins watching the moment she knew that song well herself and that had been one of the most beautiful moments that she had seen.

"Oh that was beautiful" Molly said as she smiled at them.

"It's Austrian like my mother" Jackie said proudly tears strolling down her cheek as she hugged Sirius who patted her back softly.

"It was her favourite song I didn't think you would have known it" Sirius told her softly.

"Dad sang it with me every night" Jackie spoke as she stood up and made her way over to Remus. As Remus hugged Jackie Sirius flashing him an appreciative look silently thanking his friend for all he had done.

* * *

_**Ok not sure how that one went but I'd had it in my head for a while as I love that song so much and I thought it would of been a nice moment to write.**_

_**Sorry that the chapter was short but I wanted to end it on that note and also as I've been slack I wanted to get things posted. Hopefully another few chapters for you tomorrow evening after work.**_

_**Thanks to everyone for sticking with me. :)**_


	137. Chapter 136  Padfoot v's Snape

**Chapter 136.**

The final day of the holidays had arrived, Jessica had gone back to Beauxbatons by Port Key that morning before everyone apart from Harry, Jackie and Sirius went to collect Arthur from the hospital. Jackie was sat in the living room looking over one of her books for the term when she heard Harry shouting out her father's name. Knowing that Snape was with Harry and her father she quickly jumped to her feet and ran into the other room.

"Dad?" She asked as she rushed into the room saw him stood barely a foot from Snape glaring at each other.

"I've warned you, Snivelus! Don't care if Dumbledore thinks you've reformed, I know better"

"Oh, but why don't you tell him so?" whispered Snape. "Or are you afraid he might not take very seriously the advice of a man who has been hiding inside his mother's hours.

"Tell me, how is Lucius Malfoy these days? I expect he's delighted his lapdog's working at Hogwarts, isn't he?" Sirius spat back Jackie and Harry looked from one to the other as they argued bitterly.

"Speaking of dogs," said Snape softly, "did you know that Lucius Malfoy recognised you last time you risked a little jaunt outside? Clever idea, Black, getting yourself seen on a safe station platform . . . gave you a cast-iron excuse not to leave your hidey-hole in future, didn't it?" Sirius raised his wand.

"NO!" Harry and Jackie screamed, vaulting over the table and trying to get in between them.

"Sirius, don't!" Harry yelled.

"Dad!" Jackie warned.

"Are you calling me a coward?" roared Sirius, trying to push Harry and Jackie out of the way, but they would not budge.

"Why, yes, I suppose I am," said Snape.

"Professor Snape please!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Harry, Jackie - get - out - of - it!" snarled Sirius, pushing him aside with his free hand. They froze as the kitchen door flung open as the entire Weasley family, Hermione and Remus stepped inside.

"Cured!" Arthur announced brightly to the kitchen at large. "Completely cured!" He and all the other Weasleys froze on the threshold, gazing at the scene in front of them, which was also suspended in mid-action, both Sirius and Snape looking towards the door with their wands pointing into each other's faces and Harry and Jackie immobile between them hands stretched out to each, trying to force them apart.

"Erm a little help" Jackie gulped looking towards Remus and her boyfriend.

"Merlin's beard," said Arthur the smile sliding off his face, "what's going on here?"

"Take him down Sirius!" the twins exclaimed grins lighting up their face.

"Boys!" Molly scolded.

"Sirius, Severus come on now, this is no time or place for fighting between us" Remus said as he pulled Sirius back and watched as the two enemies reluctantly lowered their wands. Jackie and Harry sighed in relief as they looked at one from the other.

"Six o'clock, Monday evening, Potter." Jackie heard Snape say to Harry as she scolded her dad.

"Honestly dad he's my professor as much as I hate him you can't go doing that" Jackie warned.

"Should of hexed him good and proper" George chipped in as he smiled at him. Sirius grinned back at him.

"What's been going on?" asked Arthur again.

"Nothing, Arthur," said Sirius, who was breathing heavily as though he had just run a long distance. "Just a friendly little chat between two old school friends." Jackie rolled her eyes as Sirius sighed and smiled at Arthur. "So . . . you're cured? That's great news, really great."

"Yes, isn't it?" said Molly leading her husband forward to a chair. "Healer Smethwyck worked his magic in the end, found an antidote to whatever that snake's got in its fangs, and Arthur's learned his lesson about dabbling in Muggle medicine, haven't you, dear?" she added, rather menacingly.

"Yes, Molly dear," said Arthur meekly.

* * *

Jackie joined the twins in their bedroom shortly after and the twins were eager to ask her what had really happened downstairs as soon as their mother was out of earshot.

"So what happened did they do anything to each other?" Fred asked eagerly.

"Did anyone get a hex in?" George questioned.

"A punch?" Fred piped up Jackie laughed.

"No but I think that it was about to and me and Harry would have been in the way" she said.

"You should of let them" the twins groaned.

"Guys if me and Harry hadn't of stopped it they probably would have killed each other!" Jackie exclaimed as she looked at the two twins. The twins shrugged while George sat beside Jackie wrapping his arm around her and pulling her back down onto his bed. Fred took out his parchment and wrote to Jessica wanting to find out if she'd made it home ok.

* * *

The next morning it was time for them to return to Hogswarts before they left Jackie wrapped herself up into the new jumper, scarf and hat that Molly had knitted for her before she approached Sirius.

"It will be ok dad don't worry I'll be home in a few months" she told him as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know I just wish that I could go out there with you that I could experience everything with you" he spoke.

"And you will do dad you will see soon your name will be cleared and we can go out and explore the world" Jackie told him as she hugged him.

"I love you princess now make sure you don't let that witch touch you" he said as he looked down at her hands small scars still marked on them.

"I will dad I love you too" Jackie said as she hugged him. Remus walked into the room and smiled indicating that it was ready to go. "I love you both" Jackie smiled as she walked over to Remus and hugged him walking out with him as Harry moved inside quickly to speak to Sirius before he left.

* * *

Once on the Knight bus Jackie hadn't even sat down before the bus was pulling away she found herself being flung towards the rear window when she felt the strong beaters arms of her boyfriend pulling her down into his lap where he was sat beside Fred.

"Merlin's beard could have waited!" Fred exclaimed glaring towards the driver as he made sure his little sister was ok.

"I'm already feeling sick" Ginny quivered as she sat beside Remus.

"Me too" Jackie pouted as she leant her head against George and shut her eyes hoping that the queasy feeling would soon disappear.

* * *

Once they had arrived at Hogsmeade a good while later Jackie gingerly stood beside George who rubbed her back soothingly after she had proceeded to empty her stomach after the nightmare of a journey.

"It will be ok once you're back in the castle love" Remus told her as he walked over to her.

"Yeah Poppy will fix you something right up" Tonks told her cheerfully as she smiled.

"Thanks guys" Jackie smiled weakly.

"I'll see you soon dad ill owl you" she told him as she hugged him tightly watching him walk away before she followed the trio, Ginny and Fred up the path George holding her tightly.

"You ok?" he asked her as they approached the grounds.

"Yeah I will be" Jackie told him as she cuddled into his side as they walked.

"I will get you warm soon" George winked at her as he rubbed her arms softly trying to keep her warm as they made their way down the snowy paths towards Hogswarts.

* * *

The next evening classes were back underway and despite the racket her boyfriend were making as they demonstrated their latest product Jackie preferred to do her homework in the common room rather than anywhere near Montague.

"Headless Hats!" shouted George, as Fred waved a pointed hat decorated with a fluffy pink feather at the watching students. "Two Galleons each, watch Fred, now!" Jackie couldn't help but look up and smile the two clearly excelled at charms and from her experience of watching them it was probably the only subject that two applied themselves in. Fred swept the hat on to his head, beaming. For a second he merely looked rather stupid; then both hat and head vanished. Jackie laughed smiling at the twins antics as several girls screamed.

"They are incredible aren't they, going to make a fortune soon" Lee said as he sat down beside her.

"I know" Jackie smiled at him.

"And off again!" shouted George, and Fred's hand groped for a moment in what seemed to be thin air over his shoulder; then his head reappeared as he swept the pink-feathered hat from it.

Jackie watched as Harry dived away from George as he tried to place the hat on his head.

"What's up with him?" Fred asked his twin. Fred shrugged and looked over at Ron.

"Headache" Ron said with a shrug as he looked up at them and took a seat at the Wizard Chess set.

"Honestly Ronald we have homework to do!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron rolled his eyes as he looked at her.

"She's right Ron your O.W.L's are important" Jackie told him.

"Don't listen Ron look at us!" Fred grinned back at his brother broadly.

* * *

_**Thanks for all the review's guys here's the next chapter.**_

_**Not long left now. We have the Quidditch, The Twins Departure and then it's the bit I'm dreading writing :(( **_

_**Hope you enjoyed reading it makes my day that you all take the time to. :) **_


	138. Chapter 137  93 Diagon Alley

**Chapter 137**

One evening Jackie looked from her room in the tower black and shivered as she could see and hear the howling wind the leaves blowing everywhere outside as the rain started to pour and the thunder and lightning go off all around them. She shuddered as she looked out something didn't feel right at all, something was going on she just didn't know what and the very idea scared her. She tried to forget about it heading into her room and locking the door firmly shut she changed into her pyjamas and climbed into bed pulling the quilt up around herself clutching tightly to the teddy that she'd had since she was a baby.

When she arrived down to breakfast the next morning Jackie discovered she had been right with her theories as much as she hoped she hadn't. She looked around her and could see everyone holding the Daily Prophet the front page emblazoned with a picture of a psychotic woman with thick brown curls laughing crazily back at her. Jackie froze she knew that woman Bellatrix Lestrange her cousin, and one of the worst death eaters from the first war.

"They got out?" she asked George as she sat down beside the twins.

"Yeah last night mass breakout" George told her Jackie peered over to his paper her eyes caught the speech made by Cornelius Fudge and she fumed.

"How dare he how dare he blame him!" Jackie fumed her face going red in rage Cornelius Fudge and the Prophet where blaming her dad for this.

"Jackie it's the Ministry and the Prophet what do you expect they are always spreading lies!" Fred exclaimed.

"Don't let it get to you" George told her as he put his arm around her shoulder.

Jackie only calmed down once she saw that Neville had been starring at the Prophet for a while his face clenched in hurt and anger.

"Neville are you ok?" she asked as she stood up and walked over to him. "You can talk to me if you want?" Jackie said friendly forgetting about her own anger as she looked at her fellow Gryffindor who looked like he was in need of an ear.

"She tortured my parents Bellatrix used the Cruciatus Curse on them to the point of insanity. That's why I live with my Nan they are in St Mungos now. I go and visit them every holiday. All that my mum can even do is get up and hand me empty sweet wrappers. When she looks at me it's so blankly that it's as if they don't even know I'm there son" he trembled as he spoke his voice mixed with tears amongst the anger as they walked away from the tables.

"Oh Neville it will be ok. The order will find her she will be brought down again they aren't going to get away with it" Jackie spoke as she looked at him seriously.

"I won't let her mark my words I will avenge what she did to my parents if it's the last thing I do!" he spoke.

* * *

Most of the next month passed as it had done previously Umbridge fortifying her reign on the school while Dumbledore battled to keep as much control as possible. The DA meetings were still going ahead as planned while the twins were pranking more than ever since the ban on their products which had in fact made business even bigger they had really started to make a profit from it all. The twins would leave right now if it wasn't for the fact that they didn't want to leave Jackie or the fact that they knew their mother would kill them and as much as they wanted the joke shop they also feared their mother's wrath! She would blow up a storm when she even realised that Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes was still going. What Molly didn't know that was on Valentine's Day instead of spending it in Hogsmeade with Jackie, Lee, Alicia and Angelina the twins planned on going to Diagon Alley to discuss the purchase of a property at number 93.

"Are you sure you don't mind me going Jackie just I really need to go with Fred to see someone" George said to Jackie as they stood in the Hogshead before the twins planned to use the Floo to Diagon Alley.

"I'm sure it's fine besides we have Quidditch practice in a bit" she said then frowned as she realised that she had spoke about Quidditch with him for the first time since the night he was banned she didn't like bringing it up in front of them.

"Love you and I promise ill make it up to you" he told her quickly kissing her cheek before he rushed over to his brother as Jackie made her way to sit next to Angelina.

Once the twins arrived at Diagon Alley they looked around at the building in which they had been looking into the last few months having seen it on the market for relatively cheap they now had enough money to buy it.

"So what do you think?" George asked his twin as they stood outside looking up at the building having been given a tour of the inside.

"Will need a lot of work" Fred said "But it's cheap"

"And we can do it up how we want to" George added.

"Have enough money after all" Fred chipped in.

"Sure lets buy it" they finished together identical grins plastered on their faces as they smiled ready to return to Gringotts and hoping that they would not run into their eldest brother while they were there.

* * *

Back at Hogsmeade Angelina looked at her fellow chasers.

"Right Lee we have to be getting back now I need these two for practice after all we have our next game coming up soon and we are without the twins and Harry for the first time" Angelina spoke.

"I think Ginny will do well but I do not like the look of Kirke and Sloper" Jackie said as she stood up and looked at her captain.

"What other choice do we have Umbridge isn't going to let the twins back is she" Angelina sighed as they made their way out of the Hogs Head and headed down the path back towards the school.

* * *

"Bloody hell Fred that was close" George gasped as he pulled his twin behind one of the banks walls as he saw Bill walk by he was thankful that their eldest brother appeared to have his hands and eye full of Fleur Delacour at that very moment otherwise he was positive that they would have been caught. As much as they loved Bill and was sure that he would be supportive of them they also knew that they could not have their mother finding out about their purchase yet. Hell if it was up to them she would only find out after it had been opened.

"Can you believe it the shop is ours!" Fred exclaimed a huge grin plastered across his face.

"We have a joke shop Fred a joke shop!" George gasped the realisation hitting him as he felt like jumping and signing at the top of his lungs telling the world of how he and his twin had made it to this point despite their mother's protests, despite losing the money to Bagman at the Quidditch World Cup, despite the ban from Umbridge of their products. The twins had a successful mail order business and now their own premises which would be ready for them to open as soon as they had left Hogswarts, despite their poor O.W.L.S and their mothers downbeat attitude towards their dream the twins were really going somewhere.

* * *

_**Sorry its short but I kind of thought this is where the chapter should end I had thoughts to have more in the chapter but then when I was writing this felt like the appropriate place to end.**_

_**Thanks for all your reviews.**_

_**Also soon it will be time for the DA to go into the Ministry and I was wondering if people would prefer me to have a. how it is wrote in the book b. Mainly how it is wrote in the book with my own twist. c. How it is in the films. d. how it is in the films with my own twist. e. a combination of what happens in the film and the book with my own twist on events.**_

_**Jackie is going to be with the rest of the D.A members so it is already different to how things are in the book/film.**_


	139. Chapter 138  The Quibbler

**Chapter 138**

The following weekend as the Quidditch game against Hufflepuff rolled around the Gryffindor team was very apprehensive about its first game since losing Fred, George, Harry. Unusually not a sole of the Gryffindor team or fans felt confident about their chances from the get go.

Fred, George and Harry stood rather quietly in the crowd as they looked out onto the pitch beside Hermione and Neville waiting for the team as Lee took to the microphone to announce the teams to the pitch so that the game could begin.

"And its Gryffindor v's Hufflepuff for Gryffindor we have Keeper Ron Weasley, the new beaters Kirke and Sloper along with the chasers captain Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and vice-captain Jackie Lupin with the new Gryffindor seeker Ginny Weasley" the Gryffindor's in the crowd applauded although it was nowhere near as rapturous as it usually was.

Jackie felt like she had barely took position before the game was underway as Madam Hooch blew her whistle she knew that she would have to get to the ball quickly and she did just that swooping to catch the Quaffle.

"And its Jackie, Jackie Lupin in possession of the Quaffle racing towards the opposing keeper on her Firebolt, the fastest broom in the world show them what you got Jackie!" Lee began but was interrupted by Professor McGonagall's glare.

"Come on Jackie!" George cheered her on. Jackie quickly threw the ball past the keeper and through the ring.

"Jackie Lupin scores for Gryffindor that's Gryffindor in the lead ten points to zero" Lee announced "And it's Zacharias Smith with the Quaffle and he's heading straight down the pitch towards Weasley in the Gryffindor goal. And that's when the Slytherins in attendance started to sing once again jeering at Ron.

_"Weasley cannot save a thing,_

_He cannot block a single ring,_

_That's why Slytherins all sing:_

_Weasley is our King._

_Weasley was born in a bin_

_He always lets the Quaffle in_

_That's why Slytherins all sing:_

_Weasley is our King._

_Weasley is our King,_

_Weasley is our King,_

_Weasley will make sure we win_

_Weasley is our King"_

Fred and George were ready to go over there and lynch the Slytherins in the crowd if they didn't shut up. The song was working however and Ron's low confidence getting worse Zacharias Smith sent the Quaffle straight past him.

"And Smith scores ten all and it's Johnson on the Quaffle Johnson heading towards goal with the Quaffle and she's going to score but ouch…" Lee paused Jackie looked on in horror as Angelina fell to the ground having taken a Beaters bat to the face after Sloper missed the Bludger and hit her instead. "And Angelina is down taken out by the bat of Sloper. Katie Bell to replace her and Jackie Lupin taking up the captain's position" Lee announced.

"Can you believe that?" Fred grimaced as he looked towards Sloper and Kirke.

"They are hopeless!" Harry agreed.

"God knows how this will work out with Katie now playing" George added although he knew Katie was a good player her and Jackie hated each other.

* * *

After only twenty minutes the twins and Harry along with the rest of the Gryffindor's couldn't bare to watch the torture Ron had just missed his fourteenth of the game it was two hundred and forty to Eighty to the Hufflepuff's. For Gryffindor it was like the chasers may have well been playing on their own. Kirke had taken himself out after falling backwards off his broom. It was a relief to most when they saw Ginny flying towards the Snitch against the opposing seeker Summerby.

"And its Weasley v's Summerby heading towards the snitch and it's over Ginny Weasley catches the snitch and Hufflepuff win by ten points the final score Two hundred and Forty to Two Hundred and Thirty" Lee announced.

"That was a good catch she made" Harry commented.

"Yeah lucky she got it when she did could have been a lot worse" The twins agreed.

"Has Ron made a save yet?" Hermione asked tentatively as they saw him looking downbeat as he made his way down onto the field and trudged back towards the changing rooms.

* * *

That night the Gryffindor common room had been like a wake a very sombre affair and Jackie was almost relieved to make it back to her room and go to bed. The next morning she found herself at breakfast sat next to the twins as they watched the large collection of owls drop letters with Harry had a large collection of letters when Luna came over and handed out copies of her dad's paper the Quibbler emblazoned on the page was:

_'HARRY POTTER SPEAKS OUT AT LAST: _

_THE TRUTH ABOUT HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED _

_AND THE NIGHT I SAW HIM RETURN'_

"It's good, isn't it?" said Luna, taking a seat between Fred and Ron "It came out yesterday, I asked Dad to send you a free copy. I expect all these" she waved a hand at the assembled owls still scrambling around on the table in front of Harry, "are letters from readers."

"Thats what I thought" said Hermione eagerly. "Harry, d'you mind if we - ?"

"Help yourselves," said Harry, feeling slightly bemused. Ron and Hermione both started ripping open envelopes.

"This one's from a bloke who thinks you're off your rocker," said Ron, glancing down his letter. "Ah well . . ."

"This woman recommends you try a good course of Shock Spells at St Mungo's," said Hermione, looking disappointed and crumpling up a second.

"This one looks OK, though," said Harry slowly scanning a long letter from a witch in Paisley. "Hey she says she believes me!"

"This one's in two minds," added Fred, who had joined in the letter-opening with enthusiasm. "Says you don't come across as a mad person, but he really doesn't want to believe You-Know-Who's back so he doesn't know what to think now. Blimey, what a waste of parchment."

"Here's another one you've convinced, Harry!" said Jackie excitedly as she looked at a letter. "Having read your side of the story, I am forced to the conclusion that the Daily Prophet has treated you very unfairly . . . little though I want to think that He Who Must Not Be Named has returned, I am forced to accept that you are telling the truth . . . Oh, this is wonderful!"

"Another one who thinks you're barking," said Ron, throwing a crumpled letter over his shoulder '. . . but this one says you've got her converted and she now thinks you're a real hero - she's put in a photograph, too - wow!"

"What is going on here?" said a falsely sweet, girlish voice. They looked up and glanced at Professor Umbridge as she stood behind Luna and Fred "Why have you got all these letters, Mr Potter?" she asked slowly.

"Is that a crime now?" said Fred loudly. "Getting mail?"

"Be careful, Mr Weasley or I shall have to put you in detention. Well, Mr Potter?" she asked Harry hesitated before he answered.

"Well People have written to me because I gave an interview,"said Harry. "About what happened to me last June"

"An interview?" repeated Umbridge, her voice thinner and higher than ever. "What do you mean?"

"I mean a reporter asked me questions and I answered them," said Harry. "Here" And he threw the copy of The Quibbler to her. She caught it and stared down at the cover. Her pale, doughy face turned an ugly, patchy violet.

"When did you do this?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"Last Hogsmeade weekend," said Harry.

"There will be no more Hogsmeade trips for you, Mr Potter," she whispered. "How you dare . . . how you could . . ." She took a deep breath. "I have tried again and again to teach you not to tell lies. The message, apparently, has still not sunk in. Fifty points from Gryffindor and another week's worth of detentions."

"You you" Jackie began as she stood up angrily but George pulled her back down and clamped his hand over her mouth gently he couldn't have her suffer again. Umbridge stalked away, clutching The Quibbler to her chest, the eyes of many students following her.

* * *

After charms the twins, Jackie, Lee, Alicia and Angelina emerged to find the latest Educational Decree on display.

_'BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS _

_Any student found in possession of the magazine _

_The Quibbler will be expelled. _

_The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Seventy _

_Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor' _

Fred and George not to be outdone or scared by Umbridges threat called Lee over as he made his way into the common room. They stood over a copy of the Quibbler having placed an enlargement charm over it.

"Bloody hell that's brilliant" Lee laughed the twins proudly put it on the wall of the common room.

"Not done with it yet" George grinned this time placing a second charm over it.

When Jackie walked in after her Arithmancy lesson later that day she was greeted by Harry's voice looking towards her from the wall booming "THE MINISTRY ARE MORANS!" she couldn't help but laugh knowing that her boyfriends had done this she simply loved their defiance in the issue.

"Fred, George that is just brilliant" she smiled at them as she greeted her boyfriend with a kiss.

"And where's mine" Fred added cheekily as he winked at her just as the Enlarged Harry spoke again. "EAT DUNG UMBRIDGE!"

* * *

_**So there is the next one. I know that's not the number of the Educational Decree in the film but I wanted to have it so that we had an inbetween over the number of decrees in the book and the number of decrees in the film.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews ive received it's greatly appreciated.**_

_**It's really getting closer now and ill have probably reached the end of the story by Saturday as I'm home all weekend so plan to get straight to writing after work tomorrow. May post another chapter tonight if I can manage.**_

_**Thanks again and please keep reviewing. :) **_


	140. DA v's Umbridge & Inquisitorial Squad

**Chapter 139**

A few weeks passed and things hadn't been getting better at all Jackie stepped into her quarters one night to see Montague strutting around with a new badge planted firmly over his chest.

"What's that?" Jackie asked as she looked at him.

"If you must know it's my Inquisitorial Squad Badge Lupin working for Umbridge and the Ministry now so you should respect me a bit more how about you do some of my work, get to know me a little better" he stepped closer towards her and smirked at her waggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Sorry I need to go to bed" Jackie said back quickly she had been going to come up with a witty remark but thought better of it at the idea of suffering another one of Umbridges detentions.

* * *

It was the next day after one of her lessons that Jackie walked outside to hear the shrieking voice of Professor Trelawney. She could see the crowd of students and Jackie rushed past her boyfriend and friends to see what was going on.

"No!' NO! This cannot be happening . . . it cannot . . . I refuse to accept it!" Professor Trelawney was screeching as she starred down at Umbridge Jackie wasn't sure of what was going on but she could see that Professor Trelawney's belongings littered the court yard.

"You didn't realise this was coming? Incapable though you are of predicting even tomorrow's weather, you must surely have realised that your pitiful performance during my inspections, and lack of any improvement, would make it inevitable that you would be sacked?" Professor Umbridge practically sang to Professor Umbridge the look on her face one of pure smugness.

"You c - can't!" howled Professor Trelawney, tears streaming down her face from behind her enormous lenses, "you c - can't sack me! I've b - been here sixteen years! H - Hogwarts is m - my h - home!"

"You can't do this to her" Jackie spoke up as she looked up at Umbridge definitely and put a hand on Trelawney's back.

"It was your home, until an hour ago, when the Minister for Magic: countersigned your Order of Dismissal. Now kindly remove yourself from this Hall. You are embarrassing us." Umbridge spoke. "And as for you little girl I thought I'd already warned you" she scolded. George went to run out but Fred quickly grabbed hold of his twin Jackie glared back at Umbridge just as Professor McGonagall came into view and made her way to Jackie and Professor Trelawney's side.

"There, there, Sybill . . . calm down . . . blow your nose on this . . . it's not as bad as you think, now . . . you are not going to have to leave Hogwarts . . ." McGonagall soothed. She looked at Jackie gesturing for her to go and get Dumbledore.

"Oh really, Professor McGonagall?" said Umbridge in a deadly voice, taking a few steps forward. "And your authority for that statement is . . . ?" Just as Jackie had reached the doors to the castle Dumbledore stepped out his voice deep and directed straight at Umbridge he spoke clearly.

"That would be mine" he said.

"Yours, Professor Dumbledore?" said Umbridge, with a singularly unpleasant little laugh. "I'm afraid you do not understand the position. I have here" she pulled a parchment scroll from within her robes "an Order of Dismissal signed by myself and the Minister for Magic. Under the terms of Educational Decree Number Twenty-three, the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts has the power to inspect, place upon probation and sack any teacher she - that is to say, I - feel is not performing to the standards required by the Ministry of Magic. I have decided that Professor Trelawney is not up to scratch. I have dismissed her."

"You are quite right, of course, Professor Umbridge. As High Inquisitor you have every right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to send them away from the castle. I am afraid," he went on, with a courteous little bow, "that the power to do that still resides with the Headmaster and it is my wish that Professor Trelawney continue to live at Hogwarts." At this, Professor Trelawney gave a wild little laugh in which a hiccough was barely hidden.

"No - no, I'll g - go, Dumbledore! I sh - shall - leave Hogwarts and s - seek my fortune elsewhere - '

"No,' said Dumbledore sharply. "It is my wish that you remain, Sybill" He turned to Professor McGonagall.

"Might I ask you to escort Sybill back upstairs, Professor McGonagall?"

"Of course" said McGonagall. "Up you get, Sybill . . ." Professor Sprout came hurrying forwards out of the crowd and grabbed Professor Trelawney's other arm. Together, they guided her past Umbridge and up the marble stairs. Professor Flitwick went scurrying after them, his wand held out before him; he squeaked

"Locomotor trunks!" and Professor Trelawney's luggage rose into the air and proceeded up the staircase after her, Professor Flitwick bringing up the rear.

"And what," she said, in a whisper that carried all around the Entrance Hall, "are you going to do with her once I appoint a new Divination teacher who needs her lodgings?"

"Oh, that won't be a problem, you see, I have already found us a new Divination teacher, and he will prefer lodgings on the ground floor." He spoke.

"You've found - ?" said Umbridge shrilly. "You've found? Might I remind you, Dumbledore, that under Educational Decree Number…" she began Jackie who was now stood with the twins was looking from one to the other wondering who was going to get the better in the argument and hoping that Dumbledore would come out on top once more.

"The Ministry has the right to appoint a suitable candidate if - and only if - the Headmaster is unable to find one," said Dumbledore. "And I am happy to say that on this occasion I have succeeded. May I introduce you?"

He turned to face the open front doors, through which night mist was now drifting. Jackie and the twins heard hooves. They turned to face the new teacher looking straight at the Centaur.

"This is Firenze," said Dumbledore happily to a thunderstruck Umbridge. "I think you'll find him suitable."

"Bloody hell can you believe that?" Jackie exclaimed "The nerve of that that!" she continued but was interrupted by her boyfriend and best friend.

"Yes Jackie I know that she was out of order but what was you thinking she's already after you, you don't want her doing what she did to you again do you" George said as he pulled her into his arms protectively and held her as if he did not want to let her go.

"I'm fine George" Jackie reassured him.

"Yeah but for how long she's going to be after getting you in detention again for the slightest thing" Fred told her.

"I will be fine don't worry about me" Jackie told them as she smiled at them weakly.

* * *

The following weeks passes quickly and despite studying for the NEWTS Jackie was still attending the D.A along with the others. This time it was finally time for them to practice the Patronus Charm.

"Make it a powerful memory, the happiest you can remember. Allow it to fill you up. Jackie let's see what you can do" Harry spoke as he reached her.

"Expecto Patronum!" Jackie exclaimed casting her wand she smiled wildly concentrating and letting the happy memories fill her memories of her and the twins, and with Sirius, Remus and the Weasleys. Her Patronus came bounding to life a small rabbit that went bounding and leaping and racing towards her boyfriend and best friend looping between them.

"Brilliant Jackie, right your turn George" Harry spoke watching on as Jackie continued to have fun with her Patronus.

"Expecto Patronum!" George cast the spell and he quickly saw his Patronus form the fox soon joining Jackie's rabbit chasing after the Patronus of his girlfriends.

"Right Fred" Harry shouted out smiling at the group.

"Expecto Patronum!" Fred exclaimed as he too performed the spell with ease the twins sharing a lot of happy memories and feelings. Fred cast an identical Patronus to a twin that was now chasing after the other two Patronesses as if it was performing an exact duplicate of real life occurrences of what you may find happening one summer at the Burrow.

* * *

As they continued to practice they were interrupted by Dobby as he quickly appeared in the room making strange noises and running frantically to find Harry.

"Hi, Dobby!" Harry spoke spotting him. "What are you - What's wrong?" he asked. The elf's eyes were wide with terror and he was shaking. The members of the DA the Patronesses faded and everyone fell silent.

"Harry Potter, sir . . ." squeaked the elf, trembling from head to foot, "Harry Potter, sir . . . Dobby has come to warn you . . . but the house-elves have been warned not to tell . . ." He ran head-first at the wall. Harry, who had some experience of Dobby s habits of self-punishment, made to seize him, but Dobby merely bounced off the stone, cushioned by his eight hats. Jackie, Ginny, Hermione and a few of the other girls let out squeaks of fear and sympathy as they looked at Dobby.

"What's happened, Dobby?" Harry asked, grabbing the elf's tiny arm and holding him away from anything with which he might seek to hurt himself.

"Harry Potter . . . she . . . she . . ." Dobby hit himself hard on the nose with his free fist. Jackie watched as Harry seized that, too.

"Who's "she", Dobby?" Harry asked. "Umbridge?" asked Harry, horrified. Dobby nodded, then tried to bang his head on Harry's knees. Harry held him at arm's length.

"What about her? Dobby - she hasn't found out about this - 'about us - about the DA?" He read the answer in the elf's stricken face. His hands held fast by Harry, the elf tried to kick himself and fell to the floor. "Is she coming?" Harry asked quietly. Dobby let out a howl, and began beating his bare feet hard on the floor.

"Yes, Harry Potter, yes!" Harry straightened up and looked around at the motionless, terrified people gazing at the thrashing elf. They could hear Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad outside now Jackie gasped in fear as she looked towards her boyfriend.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?' Harry bellowed. 'RUN!" Harry screamed everyone ran scrambling towards the door.

"Harry come on!" Jackie screamed as she tried to get towards him.

"Jackie no come on we have to go!" George screamed at her seizing her hand and following his twin who was clutching Ginny towards the unused seventh floor bathroom that he and Fred used as their shop. Jackie and Ginny kept looking back towards Harry but the twins quickly ran pulling them into the safety of the bathroom shutting the doors behind them. Although Jackie was extremely worried about her god brother at that very moment she was also relieved that when it came to it she had been with the twins, after all they knew the school corridors better than anyone except maybe her fathers.

* * *

_**So the next chapter we get closer to Fred & George leaving :o Can't believe I'm at this point! as it means I'm about ten chapters off completion of the story depending on how long I make the Ministry scenes. It's going to be very dramatic, sad and also quite depressing at times.**_

_**I have the next chapter part written and also as I'm home all weekend I'd expect the story to be finished Saturday perhaps :O**_

_**Anyway thanks for all the reviews, follows, fave author/story etc. :) You guys are the best.**_


	141. Chapter 140  Weasleys Whizbangs

**Chapter 140**

It was the next morning that Jackie and the rest of the school saw that everything in Hogswarts was about to change for the worst even more than it already had. They arrived to the Great Hall to see the latest Decree.

_'BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC _

_Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced _

_Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of _

_Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_The above is in accordance with Educational Decree One Hundred. _

_Signed: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic'_

"Bloody hell" Jackie gasped as they saw it

"Dumbledore will be back before long, "said George confidently on the way.

"Can they even do that!" Fred gasped.

"It's from Fudge himself we can't stop it!" Jackie shuddered. "Just what we need her now being the Headmistress.

"The stupid little toad!" George muttered his face red with anger nearly matching the colour of his hair.

"Watch what you say Weasley! I better remove some points from Gryffindor. Montague's voice bellowed as he strode cockily towards them.

"What you can't do that!" Fred shouted.

"Best take some from you too," Montague mocked.

"You can't dock points Montague" Jackie warned.

"Oh I can" Montague laughed "I'll take some from you too unless you want to come with me and I'll give you the points back!" Montague winked at her. "No oh well let's see fif…" Before he could say another word Fred and George grabbed hold of him and threw him into the Vanishing Cabinet.

"Boys!" Jackie gasped.

"Shhh Jackie we don't want people to know come on" Fred said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Can't say those things to you and get away with it or take points from us" George muttered still angered at Montague "but we won't be seeing him for a while" he started to grin at the very idea.

* * *

After charms Jackie, Fred and George made their way down towards the Great Hall.

"Noticed, have you?" Fred said as they reached Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ernie McMillan and stared at the giant hour glasses that displayed the house points.

"Malfoy just docked us all about fifty points" said Harry furiously, as they watched several more stones fly upwards from the Gryffindor hour-glass.

"Yeah, Montague tried to do us during break" said George.

"What do you mean, "tried"?" said Ron quickly.

"He never managed to get all the words out," said Fred, "due to the fact that we forced him head-first into that Vanishing Cabinet on the first floor."

"But you'll get into terrible trouble!" Hermione asked shocked.

"Not until Montague reappears, and that could take weeks, I dunno where we sent him," said Fred coolly. "Anyway . . . we've decided we don't care about getting into trouble anymore."

"Have you ever?" Jackie laughed.

"Course we have," said George. "Never been expelled, have we?"

"We've always known where to draw the line," said Fred.

"We might have put a toe across it occasionally" said George.

"But we've always stopped short of causing real mayhem," said Fred.

"But now?" said Ron tentatively.

"Well, now" said George.

"what with Dumbledore gone" added Fred.

"we reckon a bit of mayhem" George spoke.

"is exactly what our dear new Head deserves" finished Fred.

"You mustn't!" whispered Hermione. "You really mustn't! She'd love a reason to expel you!"

"You don't get it, Hermione, do you?" said Fred, smiling at her. "We don't care about staying any more. We'd walk out right now if we weren't determined to do our bit for Dumbledore first. So, anyway" he checked his watch, "phase one is about to begin. I'd get in the Great Hall for lunch, if I were you, that way the teachers will see you can't have had anything to do with it"

"Anything to do with what?" said Hermione anxiously.

"You'll see" said George. "Run along, now. Jackie you better go with them" he told his girlfriend as he kissed her softly not caring about Umbridges stupid no contact Decree. Fred and George turned away and disappeared into the swelling crowd descending the stairs towards lunch.

* * *

It was about twenty minutes later when Jackie jumped up from her lunch as there was a large explosion as thousands of enchanted fireworks started to explode. Jackie smiled instantly knowing that this magic was none other than that of her boyfriend and best friend. Lee smirked at her knowingly as they watched thousands of brightly coloured explosions going off around them, Catherine wheels, rockets with long tails, silver stars bouncing off the wall and sparklers that danced in mid air on their own accord writing swear words. Jackie and Lee jumped to their feet and ran outside watching in glee as Umbridge shouted.

"Stupefy!"

When she did the fireworks multiplied and a large magical dragon hurtled towards her with a thunderous roar chasing her out of the room in which she had only just entered moments ago. Jackie burst out laughing as she watched the hundreds of Educational Decree's fall from the wall.

"Hurry, Filch, hurry!' shrieked Umbridge, 'they'll be all over the school unless we do something - Stupefy!" she screeched again. A jet of red light shot out of the end of her wand and hit one of the rockets. Instead of freezing in mid-air, it exploded with such force that it blasted a hole in a painting of a soppy-looking witch in the middle of a meadow; she ran for it just in time, reappearing seconds later squashed into the next painting, where a couple of wizards playing cards stood up hastily to make room for her.

"Don't Stun them, Filch!" shouted Umbridge angrily, for the entire world as though it had been his incantation.

"Right you are, Headmistress!" wheezed Filch, who as a Squib could no more have stunned the fireworks than swallowed them. He dashed to a nearby cupboard, pulled out a broom and began swatting at the fireworks in mid-air; within seconds the head of the broom was ablaze. Jackie and Lee burst out laughing as they rushed down the corridor to find Fred and George. Slipping towards the door that was hidden by the tapestry hidden from most except those who knew of the passageways were Fred and George hiding just behind it, listening to Umbridge and Filch's yells and quaking with suppressed mirth.

"Impressive," Lee grinned "Very impressive . . . you'll put Dr Filibuster out of business, no problem"

"You two really can do great magic" Jackie beamed as she grinned at them.

"Cheers" whispered George, wiping tears of laughter from his face. "Oh, I hope she tries Vanishing them next . . . they multiply by ten every time you try"

* * *

When the four of them arrived back to the Gryffindor common room at the end of the day the twins were surrounded by the rest of the Gryffindor's.

"That was brilliant" Dean shouted out.

"Aye how much do 'thee charge for that?" Seamus asked his Irish accent thick.

"Five Galleons for the box of Basic Blaze" Fred grinned.

"Or you can get Deflagration Deluxe for twenty!" George smiled back at him.

"Weasleys Wild Fire Whiz Bangs" the twins spoke simultaneously as the crowd stood watching and listening intently.

"You will have to wait a while though we used all our stock today" George laughed. Jackie smiled proudly she was about to find a spot to sit down so she could work on her potions revision but smiled as she decided against it.

"You know what it's a Friday night I don't feel like revising!" she grinned at them.

"Well well well never thought I'd hear that come from your mouth" Fred grinned at her.

"I think I've been surrounded by you two for too long" Jackie giggled back.

"You're learning buttercup" George laughed as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her hair softly.

* * *

It was the end of the next day that they had received their messages to be at the Great Hall at seven pm that evening. As Jackie stepped into the room she looked around and saw that not only was it her boyfriend and friends that had been asked but the entire D.A was now sat at individual desks in the Great Hall quill's lay out by Parchment on each of it.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Lupin do sit down so that we can begin" Umbridge smirked at her from the front of the hall Jackie took the seat beside the twins and Angelina putting her head down as she picked up the Quill knowing what was to happen as she looked at the board that read 'I will obey orders'.

As they started to write the twins gasped and looked at each other as they realised what Umbridge had done to their quills. Unlike the others she had bewitched the twins quill's so that the twins were marking each other as they wrote.

* * *

Once they had got back over to the common room Jackie made her way over to Harry and took him to one side.

"Harry can I use the Invisibility cloak tonight" she whispered.

"Sure" Harry told her "may I ask why?" he laughed.

"No reason" she answered before Harry went to fetch it for her. Once he had returned she gratefully accepted the cloak and walked over to her boyfriend.

"George" she said as she pulled him away from her brother.

"Yeah love you ok?" he asked her looking down at their bloodied hands and then at the cloak.

"Yeah I need you to wear this in a bit so that you can come to my room with me" Jackie whispered George looked at her wide eyed. "That's if you don't mind" she blushed "after all Montague isn't about anymore and I really want to just spend the night in your arms"

"Of course I will are you sure though?" he asked her politely although his heart was beating faster eager at the very idea of sharing a room alone with his girlfriend for the entire night.

"Yeah I don't feel like following rules anymore" Jackie smiled at him as she took his hand in her own.

* * *

_**Thanks again for the reviews. Not long left now.**_


	142. Chapter 141  The Twins Departure

**Chapter 141**

It was a few nights later at the end of a long week with the Newts and OWLS just getting underway when Fred and George found themselves walking down the corridors one evening where the passed a small Gryffindor in their first year sat crying on a bench. They approached him and sat down beside him one on either side.

"What's your name?" They asked him simultaneously.

"Michael" the young boy spoke.

"Your hand's gonna be fine, Michael." George spoke

"Yeah. It's not as bad as it seems. See?" Fred told him as the twins showed them their own scars.

"It's fading already" they told him. "You can hardly see ours anymore, and the pain stops after a while" Harry had reached them by this point and as Professor Umbridge approached them the twins stood by Harry sheltering the little boy from her view.

"As I told you once before, Mr Potter naughty children deserve to be punished" she said smugly as she looked at them before she turned her back and walked back inside.

"You know, George. l've always felt our futures lay outside the world of academic achievement" Fred said turning to his brother slightly and grinning at him.

"Fred, I've been thinking exactly the same thing" George answered as he smiled back at him.

* * *

Once they had returned to the common room George took the Invisibility cloak from Harry as he had done the past few evenings and was about to leave to go and meet Jackie when Fred approached him.

"You're going to tell her aren't you?" Fred asked.

"Yeah I am" George nodded although he and Fred had been happy about the prospect of getting out of school George was anxious about leaving his girlfriend behind.

"It's only for another month or two now George she will be fine she's tough" Fred told him as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"I know she is just I worry about her besides I'm not going to see her everyday or night now am I" George frowned.

"Getting used to the late night rendesvoiz's are you?" Fred smirked at his twin. George smiled at his twin before covering himself with the cloak and making his way towards Jackie's quarters.

* * *

He reached the quarters and checked that no one was around before he entered. Jackie sat up from her studying as she saw the door open and shut before George flung off the invisibility cloak.

"George" Jackie smiled rushing over to him and throwing her arms around him.

"Hey" he smiled back at her although she noticed that his grin wasn't as wide or happy as usual.

"What is it?" she asked straight away instantly picking up that something was wrong.

"Jackie come sit down" he told her as he led her over towards the couch and sat down pulling her into his lap.

"We are going Jackie" he told her softly.

"Going what do you mean going" Jackie whispered back not wanting to believe what she knew he meant.

"We are going Jackie me and Fred are leaving Hogswarts tomorrow" he told her softly as soon as she heard him say those words tears welled up in her eyes and started to fall rapidly from her eyes. "Please don't cry Jackie we need to do this, you understand don't you. Education isn't for us and with Dumbledore gone and Umbridge in charge we don't belong here anymore" he whispered rubbing her back.

"I'll come with you. You can't leave me. I'll work with you in your joke shop" she told him.

"No baby you need to stay here and finish your NEWTS as much as I want you with me your too smart to give up on your education. You belong in the Ministry or Gringotts you deserve to get the straight O's that you are going to achieve" he told her as he stroked her hair back off her face and wiped her eyes Jackie nodded.

"I love you George" she whispered as she looked into his deep green eyes.

"I love you too Jackie so much. It's not for long I promise" he told her looking into her sparkling blue eyes wet with tears before he leaned down and kissed her wrapping his arms securely around her as she deepened the kiss. "George" she moaned against his kiss as she unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside before running her hands over his bare and toned chest. George moaned against her and picked her up in his arms not breaking the kiss as he carried her towards her bedroom and quickly shut the door behind them.

* * *

Jackie didn't know whether to smile or cry as she awoke naked in her boyfriend's arms the next morning. Although they hadn't gone all of the way they had gone further than they ever had done before. She couldn't help but smile as she looked over his bare body still getting used to the sight of his naked body which she had seen for the first time the night before. George woke up and grinned back at her.

"Like what you see Miss Lupin-Black" he asked her as he grinned at her.

"Definitely" she giggled softly as she pushed him back down onto the bed and kissed him.

* * *

She stood by the twins side as they set aside the swamp outside the diversion that would give Harry his time with Sirius and Remus Jackie wished that she could go and join Harry herself after all they were her fathers. But she knew that she needed to give Harry the time alone with them.

"It will be ok Jackie" George told her.

"Yeah don't worry about us" Fred winked at her.

"Look after her Lee" George told his and Fred's best friend as he smiled at him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I will don't worry" Lee told them.

It was only a waiting game then as they waited for Umbridge to make her way towards her office.

"I love you" George whispered kissing her quickly before Umbridge and Filch made their way towards them. George and Fred quickly moved away from Jackie and Lee not wanting the two of them to get into any kind of trouble for this.

Jackie tried to hide her smirk at the look on Umbridges face as she saw the large swamp teachers and fellow students stood around them including the Inquisitorial squad who were looking remarkably pleased at the idea of what was to come knowing full well that the Gryffindors would lose all remaining points for this as well as the expulsion of the twins. As Peeves circled overhead laughing Fred and George stood looking at Umbridge triumphantly Jackie noticed that Harry had now made his way back towards them and stood beside her.

"So!" said Umbridge triumphantly looking at the twins. "So - you think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?"

"Pretty amusing, yeah," said Fred, looking up at her without the slightest sign of fear.

Filch elbowed his way past Jackie, Harry and Lee and was squeling with happiness as he thrust the parchment into her hands.

"I've got the form, Headmistress I've got the form and I've got the whips waiting . . . oh, let me do it now . . ." Jackie gasped hoping that the twins would be able to get out of their fast enough.

"Very good, Argus," she said. "You two,' she went on, gazing down at Fred and George, are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school."

"You know what" said Fred as he turned to George. "I don't think we are."

"George" said Fred "I think we've outgrown full-time education." He spoke the same words as he had the night before.

"Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself" said George lightly.

"Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?" asked Fred.

"Definitely" said George. And before Umbridge could say a word, Jackie watched as they raised their wands.

"Accio brooms!" they exclaimed together. Jackie heard a loud crashing in the distance and felt Lee grab her and pull her down just in time for her to miss the twins Cleansweeps as they flew towards them one still attached to the heavy chain and peg that they had been hung too in Umbridges office.

Once they reached the twins they finally stopped abruptly.

"We won't be seeing you" Fred told Professor Umbridge, swinging his leg over his broomstick.

"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch," said George, mounting his own. Fred and George looked around at the assembled students, at the silent, watchful crowd.

"If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley - Weasley' Wizarding Wheezes" he said in a loud voice. "Our new premises!"

"Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat" added George, pointing at Professor Umbridge.

"STOP THEM!" shrieked Umbridge, but it was too late. Jackie watched as the Inquisitorial Squad closed in, Fred and George kicked off from the floor, shooting fifteen feet into the air, the iron peg swinging dangerously below. Fred looked across the hall at the poltergeist bobbing on his level above the crowd.

"Give her hell from us, Peeves." He called out.

Jackie watched on as Peeves swept towards the twins moved the belled hat from his head and saluted Fred and George as they flew into the sunset to tremendous applause. Although Jackie was smiling as she cheered she had tears running down her face. She couldn't believe that the twins had now left. Although she had Lee, Harry, Alicia, Angelina, Ginny, Ron and Hermione as well as the rest of her friends and students she felt remarkably alone as she made her way back towards her room to study.

* * *

_**And so there it is the twins have gone. :( **_

_**Next chapter: Molly's reactions to the twins arriving back at the Burrow, finding out about their joke shop and The Quidditch final.**_


	143. Molly Finds Out & Quidditch Finals

**Chapter 142**

It was approaching midnight when Fred and George arrived at the Burrow. Molly was stood at the doorway welcoming home Arthur when she saw the twins arrive in the Garden she rubbed her eyes in shock thinking that she must have been dreaming things as surely Fred and George could not have just landed by broom in the middle of the Garden at near enough Midnight.

Fred and George had been hoping to arrive home without any attention and sneak up to their rooms as they arrived back but as they stepped out onto the ground they could see that wasn't going to happen. Before they could even move a step Molly and Arthur were hurtling towards them.

"FRED, GEORGE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHY AREN'T YOU AT SCHOOL?" Molly screeched Arthur shuddered.

"Molly dear it's late we don't want to make a disturbance do we why don't we go inside" he told his wife and led her inside beckoning the twins to follow him inside.

As soon as the twins had taken a seat at the table Molly looked over to them and starred and them questioningly.

"Well what is going on are you going to tell me why you are arriving home at midnight in the middle of term" She asked them.

"Well you see mum" the twins begin.

"Get to the point" she asked.

"We left" the twins answered as they gulped looking at her. They hadn't been scared of Umbridge but their mother was a different matter.

"WHAT!" Molly screeched.

"What do you mean you have left school?" Arthur asked them more calmly than his wife although his face was showing the signs of his anger.

"What's all this noise? What's going on?" Bill asked yawning as he walked downstairs half asleep running his hand through his hair. He rubbed his eyes as he saw the twins. "Fred, George what are you doing here?" he asked confused.

"YOUR BROTHERS LEFT SCHOOL!" She screeched "YOU CAN'T JUST UP AND LEAVE SCHOOL IN THE MIDDLE OF TERM! WHAT ABOUT YOUR NEWTS YOU WILL NEVER GET JOBS NOW I MEAN IT WAS GOING TO BE HARD ENOUGH AS IT WAS SEEMING YOUR OWLS BUT NOW WELL I NEVER HAD TO PUT UP WITH THIS WITH YOUR BROTHERS. BILL, CHARLIE AND PERCY NEVER CAUSED THIS GRIEF!"

"YEAH AND LOOK AT WHAT PERCY TURNED OUT TO BE LIKE!" George retorted.

"THE WORLD'S BIGGEST PRAT!" Fred exclaimed as he looked at his mother who promptly burst into tears.

"We aren't stupid mum and we don't need to worry about jobs because we have…" George said but was interrupted just before he said they had premises for their joke shop.

"Don't say you have started up that joke idea again Weasleys Wizard Wheezes" Molly cried exasperated.

"We never stopped" the twins smirked grinning. "You can doubt us all you like Mum but we have made profits while we have been in school from mail orders and now that we have our own shop on Diagon Alley"

"Wait it was you that brought number 93?" Bill asked. The twins nodded. Molly just sat there staring blankly into space as if she was in shock. Although Arthur had been angry his face had softened slightly and Fred and George actually thought that they could see faith in his eyes.

"Now why don't we all go up to bed and we can talk about this in the morning" Arthur told his sons as he put a hand on his wife's back.

"Ok night mum" Bill and the twins both spoke and despite the tension the twins walked over to Molly and kissed her cheek softly they wanted her to know that despite the arguments despite the tension they would not do what Percy had done they would not walk out of the house and leave the family the same way he had done.

* * *

Once May had come Jackie had spent most of her time locked away studying for her NEWT's determined to stay out of the way from Umbridge, get the best results that she could and also not wanting to be in the common room where she would be reminded of the twins. She felt incredibly lonely without the twins but because they wasn't their she could barely bare being around anyone even Lee, Angelina and Alicia instead she threw herself into her studies and into practicing for the final game of the Quidditch season against Ravenclaw that had finally arrived and was due to start any moment.

Jackie waited on her broom hovering in position with the rest of the time as Madam Hooch blew her whistle for the match to get underway.

"And they're off!" Lee said. "And Davies takes the Quaffle immediately, Ravenclaw Captain Davies with the Quaffle, he dodges Johnson, he dodges Lupin, he dodges Spinnet as well . . . he's going straight for goal! He's going to shoot - and - and – BlOODY HELL he's scored." Lee said as he looked on. Jackie couldn't believe it they were already losing and the score was now ten zero to Ravenclaw and the Slytherins had started to sing:

_"Weasley cannot save a thing _

_He cannot block a single ring . . ."_

Jackie quickly opened her arms to take the Quaffle from Angelina has she passed it her way. "And Lupin takes the ball from Johnson and she's flying forward with the Quaffle towards the Ravenclaw goal and it's in Goal for Gryffindor. Ten all" he announced Jackie noted that he was a lot less cheerful and upbeat as usual with his commentating and he'd also been rather quiet since the twins departure.

"And it's Johnson again with the Quaffle and he's racing down the pitch and he shoots at goal and its and its" Lee had paused unable to believe what he had just seen "and it's saved by Weasley scores are still ten all and Alicia Spinnet has the Quaffle" Lee announced. Jackie zoomed to keep in line with Alicia and Angelina as they headed to goal as she heard that although the song was being song the words had now changed.

"_Weasley is our King,_

_Weasley is our King,_

_He didn't let the Quaffle in_

_Weasley is our King._

_Weasley can save anything,_

_He never leaves a single ring,_

_That's why Gryffindors all sing:_

_Weasley is our King."_

"And it's in Alicia Spinnet my lovely girlfriend!" Lee added with a smirk "puts Gryffindor in the lead twenty points to Ten" he announced. "And it's Bradley with the Quaffle and he's heading towards goal and it's intercepted by Jackie Lupin who's heading back up the pitch on the Firebolt fastest broom in the world. And Lupin Scores that's Thirty to Ten to Gryffindor" Jackie was starting to feel confident again despite the two beaters being awful her Alicia and Angelina were having to dodge the Bludgers on their own. "And it's Davies again heading for goal and he passes to Chambers and Chambers shoots and" Lee paused Jackie watched as Ron caught the Quaffle firmly "and it's another superb save from Weasley that's Ron Weasley brother of the Hogswarts Legends Fred and George also known as the Weasley twins" Lee smirked in thought of the act of defiance against Umbridge. Jackie was watching smiling widely as Angelina scored to put Gryffindor thirty points up at forty to ten. The crowd were going wild.

"_Weasley is our King,_

_Weasley is our King,_

_He didn't let the Quaffle in_

_Weasley is our King._

_Weasley can save anything,_

_He never leaves a single ring,_

_That's why Gryffindors all sing:_

_Weasley is our King."_

* * *

Twenty minutes later Gryffindor were leading by eighty points now Ravenclaw having failed to score on all attempts apart from the first after Ron had spectacularly managed to make save after save.

"And Weasley is on fire as he saves again Oliver Wood would be proud" Lee commented "and it's Spinnet to Johnson and Johnson to Lupin" he said as the girls passed between one another "and its Lupin to Johnson and Johnson to Lupin and Lupin scores!" Lee cheered as he realised that if Ginny were to catch the Snitch now Gryffindor would have enough to win the Quidditch Cup. "Gryffindor lead Ninety Points to Ten"

"And Chang and Weasley, that's Ginny Weasley are racing towards the ground they must of seen the Snitch and Weasley is edging Chang. Come on Ginny!" Lee cheered amongst his commentary and although McGonagall glared at him she couldn't help but smile as Ginny reached out her hand and caught the Snitch firmly.

"And Gryffindor have done it again Gryffindor retain the Quidditch Cup!" Lee cheered the crowd were going crazy.

"_Weasley is our King,_

_Weasley is our King,_

_He didn't let the Quaffle in_

_Weasley is our King._

_Weasley can save anything,_

_He never leaves a single ring,_

_That's why Gryffindors all sing:_

_Weasley is our King."_

As the team all landed Jackie jumped from her broom and raced over towards Ginny and Ron hugging them both tightly.

"You both did it you both won it for us!" she squeaked excitedly.

"We couldn't do it without you guys too" Ginny said modestly.

"RON YOU DID IT YOU DID IT SEE I TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULD!" Angelina was shouting in excitement as the Gryffindors descended onto the pitch around them and started tossing the team into the air.

As Jackie and Angelina lifted the trophy into the air Jackie couldn't help but think of what it would be like with the twins and Harry here. She had noticed that Harry wasn't around with them and she wondered if something had happened as she was positive she had spotted him and Hermione in the crowd before the start. She soon started smiling again as the cup was passed along the cheers of the rewritten song still being chanted loudly as Ron and Ginny lifted the cup.

"_Weasley is our King,_

_Weasley is our King,_

_He didn't let the Quaffle in_

_Weasley is our King._

_Weasley can save anything,_

_He never leaves a single ring,_

_That's why Gryffindors all sing:_

_Weasley is our King."_

* * *

_**Thank you to everyone for sticking with me so here is the next chapter. I can't believe that in the next chapter I will be starting all the Ministry Mayhem that occurs makes it real that their is now only a few more chapters remaining. Probably five at the most. :O **_

_**So seriously thank you to each and everyone of my readers and also J K Rowling with whom without this would not be possible to write. :)**_


	144. Chapter 143  Harry's Vision

**Chapter 143**

The twins smiled as they saw the familiar Owl arrive at the window of the Burrow one morning before they were due to go into the shop to set things up.

"Hello Snowy" George greeted her taking the letter and stroking her back softly before he fed her some bacon that had been on his plate.

When he opened the letter he and Fred who was looking over his shoulder had the biggest shock of his life.

_'George,_

_Guess what we did it we did it we won the Quidditch Cup. Your brother was amazing and Ginny beat Cho to the Snitch easily it was brilliant. We won them two hundred and forty to ten points. Yes that's right Ron only let in one goal and managed to save more than half a dozen. All that he needs is a confidence boost as soon as he saved the first and the Gryffindors started to sing his new song he was unstoppable even getting close to Wood's abilities at times._

_**"Weasley is our King,**_

_**Weasley is our King,**_

_**He didn't let the Quaffle in**_

_**Weasley is our King.**_

_**Weasley can save anything,**_

_**He never leaves a single ring,**_

_**That's why Gryffindors all sing:**_

_**Weasley is our King."**_

_Sorry that was Lee he had to sing it. Montague finally returned they found him in a toilet he's still in the hospital wing can't remember a thing. I can't say much more as you know what's happening._

_NEWT's start next week I'm so nervous really hope that I do well I'm hoping so._

_**She will she's hardly left her room since she left except to go to class or Quidditch Practice. **_

_Stop interrupting Lee. Sorry about that anyway we need to get going now as we have Transfiguration and we wouldn't want to be late not that it matters they are still taking our house points all the time thankfully at the moments the ones we won from the Cup are still there but then again that did only happen yesterday._

_Love you and good luck hope that Molly didn't shout at you guys too much or burned any of your products and order forms. Can't wait to see you again I miss you so much._

_**Awww isn't that sweet.**_

_Lee will you stop it._

_Love you loads Georgie say hi to Fred and I will see you once we are finished at Hogswarts god that's ages away isn't it._

_Love your little bookworm daisy. _

_Jackie xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Wow can't believe they won the Quidditch Cup wasn't expecting that" Fred said as he smiled.

"I know can't believe Ron did as well as he did" George said.

"But then again we know what he can do at home" Fred added.

"And what about Ginny she's caught the Snitch in all the games she's played" George said as he took a bite of toast.

"When did she become so good!" Bill exclaimed as he looked over at the twins looking up from the table. When he noticed his mum wasn't looking he leaned over the table "I'll come with you to Diagon Alley and help she will calm down soon. I can go over your books or something and try and show her how well your doing if you want" Bill whispered as he looked at his younger brother.

"Thanks Bill" the twins smiled.

* * *

And that's what happened once Bill had showed his mum that the twins were making a nice profit just from the mail orders they had been doing she had given her approval on the matter although she still wished they had finished their education and gotten their NEWTS so that they had something to fall back on if their business didn't go well. At Hogswarts the NEWTS and OWL's were well underway and Jackie only had one final NEWT exam remaining which was for her favourite subject Transfiguration.

She sat outside on the bench reading over her notes as she saw Harry suddenly collapse to the floor.

"Harry!" she shouted in concern rushing over to him. "Ron, Hermione quick" After a few moments on the floor sweating profusely and holding his scar he looked at them.

"Harry what is it?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Sirius." He cried.

"Dad!" Jackie exclaimed in shock.

"Harry, are you sure?" Hermione asked. As Harry raced inside and started up the stairway only stopping as he waited for them to change so that they could cross them.

"I saw it. It's just like with Mr. Weasley. It's the door I've been dreaming about. I couldn't remember where I'd seen it before. Sirius said Voldemort was after something. Something he didn't have the last time, in the Department of Mysteries." He spoke as he assended the stairs.

"Harry, please, just listen. What if Voldemort meant for you to see this? What if he's only hurting Sirius because he's trying to get to you?" Hermione pleaded as they stopped and waited for the final staircase.

"What if he is? I'm supposed to just let him die? Hermione, he's the only family I've got left." Harry cried out as he looked at them.

"Hermione he's my dad we can't just leave him." Jackie cried as she tried to stop her tears falling as she trembled in fear of what could be happening to Sirius.

"What do we do?" Ron asked.

"We'll have to use the Floo Network." Harry said.

"Umbridge has the chimneys under surveillance." Jackie told him.

"Not all of them." Harry said as he lead them to Umbridges office.

"Alohomora." He said busting her door open. Once they got inside they rushed to the floo looking to the side to see piles of confiscated Snack Boxes in Weasley Weasley boxes. Harry lit the floo and looked at the others.

"Alert the Order if you can." Harry said.

"Are you mental? We're going with you." Ron said.

"It's too dangerous." Harry said back.

"He's my dad I'm not leaving him!" Jackie exclaimed.

"When are you going to get it into your head? We're in this together."

"That you are." The shrill voice of Professor Umbridge startled them they looked up to see her stood glaring at them.

They watched as the Inquisitorial Squad pulled in Ginny, Neville and Luna and dragged them to where Jackie, Hermione and Ron were being held tightly by other members of the squad. As Harry was pushed down in Umbridges chair as she towered over him.

"You were going to Dumbledore, weren't you?" She quizzed him.

"No." Harry answered and he wasn't lying.

"Liar" Umbridge snapped back at him as Snape arrived in the doorway.

"You sent for me, headmistress?" He asked.

"Snape, yes. The time has come for answers, whether he wants to give them to me or not. Have you brought the Veritaserum?" she asked him.

"I'm afraid you've used up all my stores interrogating students. The last of it on Miss Chang. Unless you wish to poison him... And I assure you, I would have the greatest sympathy if you did. I cannot help you." Snape replied.

"Padfoot" Jackie shouted out quickly.

"He's got Padfoot. He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden." Harry shot quickly at Snape picking up on what Jackie was hinting at.

"Padfoot? What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What is he talking about, Snape?" Professor Umbridge asked.

"No idea." Professor Snape said as he turned and left, Jackie and Harry hoped that he was going to alert the Order.

"Very well. You give me no choice, Potter. As this is an issue of Ministry security you leave me with no alternative. The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue." She spat.

"That's illegal!" Hermione shouted out.

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him" Umbridge said putting her photo of the minister face down.

"You can't do it we will tell them!" Jackie screamed at her.

"Keep her quiet!" Umbridge shot and Jackie was pulled tighter by Pudsey who gripped his hand over her mouth. Jackie thought about biting him at that moment.

"Tell her, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Tell me what?" Professor Umbridge asked.

"Well, if you won't tell her where it is I will." Hermione replied.

"Where what is?" she asked.

"Dumbledore's secret weapon." Hermione responded.

"Show me both of you show me" she dragged Hermione and Harry to their feet. "You guys stay here and make sure that the rest of these idiots don't move" she warned the Inquisitorial Squad.

* * *

After a few moments Jackie looked over at the Snack boxes and then looked at Ron subtly winking towards him and moving her eyes towards the snack boxes.

"You know I'm rather hungry and those sweets look delicious" Ron said as he went to move from Goyle whose wand was pointed at his head.

"You're right Ron let's open them as long as we stay here right you can let us go" Jackie said pulling from Pudsey's grasp. "Let me go I'm Head Girl" she shot at him as he went to grab her again.

"Not so fast if anyone's eating these, it's us" Crabbe shouted and before anyone could say another word he had let go of Hermione and raced over towards the Snackboxes.

"Don't take them all Crabbe leave some for us as well" Draco retorted as he picked up one of the fainting fancies. Jackie and the others smirked as the Slytherins one by one started to run fevers, come out covered in boils, throwing up and passing out around them.

"Quick" Jackie shouted as she looked at the others and grabbed hold of Ginny so that they could run from the room.

* * *

They raced across the bridge heading towards the forest when they saw Harry and Hermione running back towards them.

"How'd you get away?" Hermione asked.

"Skiving Snackboxes." Jackie answered.

"It wasn't pretty" Ginny added.

"Told them I was hungry, wanted some sweets. They told me to bugger off and ate the lot themselves." Ron told them.

"That was clever, Ron." Hermione said smiling.

"Has been known to happen." Ron smirked back at her. Jackie would have smiled at the two of them if it wasn't for her worry about her dad.

"It was brilliant." Neville said as he looked at Ron. "So how are we getting to London?" he asked as he turned to Harry.

"Look, it's not that I don't appreciate everything you've done, all of you. But I've got you into enough trouble as it is." Harry began.

"Harry!" Jackie interrupted.

"Dumbledore's Army's supposed to be about doing something real. Or was that all just words to you?" Neville asked him his voice showing uncharacteristic strength.

"Maybe you don't have to do this all by yourself, mate." Ron said.

"He's my dad I'm coming with you" Jackie told him strongly arms folded across her chest in protest she wasn't taking no for an answer.

"So how are we going to get to London?" Harry asked.

"We fly, of course" Luna told them leading them towards the forest.

"Look," said Ron, barely containing his anger, "you might be able to fly without a broomstick but the rest of us can't sprout wings whenever we"

"There are ways of flying other than with broomsticks," said Luna serenely.

"I s'pose we're going to ride on the back of the Kacky Snorgle or whatever it is?" Ron demanded.

"She's right you know" Jackie stood up quickly for Luna. She knew about Thestrals.

"The Crumple-Horned Snorkack can't fly,' said Luna in a dignified voice, 'but they can, and Hagrid says they're very good at finding places their riders are looking for."

Standing between two trees, their white eyes gleaming eerily, were two Thestrals, watching the whispered conversation as though they understood every word. Only visible to Harry and Luna.

" Yes!" Harry he whispered, moving towards them. They tossed their reptilian heads, throwing back long black manes, and Harry stretched out his hand eagerly and patted the nearest one's shining neck; how could he ever have thought them ugly.

"Is it those mad horse things?" said Ron uncertainly, staring at a point slightly to the left of the Thestral Harry was patting. "Those ones you can't see unless you've watched someone snuff it?"

"Yeah," said Harry.

"How many?" Jackie asked.

"Just two." Luna replied.

"Well, we need three," said Hermione, who was still looking a little shaken, but determined just the same.

"I'm going to you're not leaving me he's my father" Jackie argued glaring at Hermione.

"Five, Hermione" said Ginny, scowling.

"I think there are seven of us, actually," said Luna calmly, counting.

"Don't be stupid, we can't all go!" said Harry angrily. "Look, you three" he pointed at Neville, Ginny and Luna, "you're not involved in this, you're not" Harry burst into more protests. His scar gave another, more painful, twinge. Every moment they delayed was precious; he did not have time to argue. "OK, fine, it's your choice," he said curtly, "but unless we can find more Thestrals you're not going to be able" he began.

"Oh, more of them will come" said Ginny confidently, who like Ron was squinting in quite the wrong direction, apparently under the impression that she was looking at the horses.

"What makes you think that?" Harry asked.

"Because, in case you hadn't noticed, you and Hermione are both covered in blood," Jackie said.

"And we know Hagrid lures Thestrals with raw meat. That's probably why these two turned up in the first place." Ginny added.

"OK, then" Harry said, a bright idea occurring, "Ron and I will take these two and go ahead Jackie you can fly on this one with me, and Hermione can stay here with you three and she'll attract more Thestrals"

"I'm not staying behind!" said Hermione furiously.

"There's no need," said Luna, smiling. "Look, here come more now . . . you two must really smell . . . There are six or seven of them now coming over"

"All right," he said angrily, "pick one and get on, then." He said as he jumped on one. Jackie and the others mounted the Thestrals and followed Harry's lead as they shot into the air.

* * *

_**Thanks for the reviews here is the next chapter. I will probably be finishing the story tonight :O But look out for a sequel which I will hopefully either start tonight or tomorrow. :)**_


	145. Chapter 144  Department of Mysteries

**Chapter 144**

If she hadn't been so worried about her father Jackie would have been taken aback by the sight below her as they flew over London in the heat of the night making their way towards the ministry. As they flew she was reminded of the very night that she had done this the previous summer with him. The two of them on Buckbeak enjoying some quality time together and allowing Sirius some time to escape from the house. She was pulled from her thoughts as the Thestral landed on the grounds outside the large stone building.

"Over here come on!" Harry said urging the others towards the phone box that was the visitor entrance to the Ministry. As they all stepped in tightly and shut the door he said. "Whoever's nearest the receiver, dial six two four four two!" Ron who was nearest did so and they were greeted with.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business." The feminine voice spoke.

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Jackie Lupin, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood we're here to save someone, unless your Ministry can do it first!" Harry spoke quickly.

"Thank you" said the cool female voice. "Visitors, please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes."

"They clearly don't listen do they" Jackie had to laugh at the fact that Harry's answer hadn't even earned a question. Half a dozen badges slid out of the metal chute where returned coins normally appeared. Hermione scooped them up and handed them mutely to Harry over Ginny's head; he glanced at the topmost one, Harry Potter, Rescue Mission.

"Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wands for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium." The voice on the other end of the receiver spoke again.

"Fine!" Harry said loudly, as "Now can we move?" Finally they started to move down out of sight of Muggle London and down into the depths of the ministry. Finally they landed in the Atrium and not a sole was waiting for them. The light was dim and the fires were not lit as they would usually in the day.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant evening," said the woman's voice. When the door burst open, Harry toppled out of it closely followed by Jackie, Neville and Luna.

"Come on" said Harry quietly and the six of them sprinted off down the hall, Harry in the lead, past the fountain and towards the lifts. Jackie couldn't believe that there was not another soul around especially seeming what Harry had told the woman they were there to do. Once inside the lift Harry quickly pressed nine and the lifts started to move back and then down rapidly Jackie quickly reached up and grabbed hold of one of the handles as did the others. They finally came to a stop and were met with:

"Department of Mysteries" and the grilles to the lift slid open allowing Jackie and the others to step out.

"Let's go" Harry whispered, and he led the way down the corridor, Jackie was right behind him.

"Dad" Jackie cried out growing increasingly panicked.

"Shh" Hermione whispered as she looked at her Jackie quietened and continued to run down the corridor.

"OK, listen" said Harry, stopping again within six feet of the door. "Maybe a couple of people should stay here as a - as a lookout, and" he began.

"And how're we going to let you know something's coming?" asked Ginny, her eyebrows raised. "You could be miles away."

"We're coming with you, Harry," said Neville.

"No way am I staying here that's my dad" Jackie cried.

"Let's get on with it," said Ron firmly.

* * *

Harry didn't argue but instead approached the first large door it swung open allowing them inside. Jackie looked around the large circular room everything was black and identical from floor to ceiling. Thousands of identical black doors were all placed around the room interspersed with branches of candles whose flames burned blue; their cool, shimmering light reflected in the shining marble floor made it look as though there was dark water underfoot.

"Someone shut the door," Harry muttered. But as Neville did so the room quickly went pitch black as the candle light was shut out. There was a large rumbling noise and Jackie realised that the room had started to rotate she grabbed hold of Ginny and pulled her closer without Fred and George she felt the strong urge that she needed to keep an eye on their younger sister just like they would have done had they been there.

Finally the rumbling stopped and Ron spoke up.

"What was that about?" whispered Ron fearfully.

"I think it was to stop us knowing which door we came in through," said Ginny in a hushed voice.

"I think Ginny's right" Jackie whispered. "Dad isn't in here how are we going to get back out" she cried and for the first time that night the tears finally started to fall from her eyes.

"How're we going to get back out?" said Neville uncomfortably.

"Well, that doesn't matter now, won't need to get out till we've found Sirius" Harry spoke.

"Don't go calling for him, though!" Hermione said urgently.

"Where do we go, then, Harry?" Ron asked.

"I don't know" Harry began. He swallowed. "In the dreams I went through the door at the end of the corridor from the lifts into a dark room - that's this one - and then I went through another door into a room that kind of . . . glitters. We should try a few doors, I'll know the right way when I see it. C'mon." He marched straight at the door and the others followed him It swung open easily.

This room was a lot lighter than the other room and they found themselves starring at an enormous glass tank filled with deep green liquid a number of pearly-white objects were drifting around lazily in it.

"What're those things?" whispered Ron.

"Dunno" said Harry.

"Are they fish?" breathed Ginny.

"Aquavirius Maggots!" said Luna excitedly. "Dad said the Ministry were breeding"

"No they aren't Maggots" Jackie said as she moved closer to the tank Hermione who was at her side finished her sentence for her.

"They're brains"

"Brains?" Harry asked.

"Yes . . . I wonder what they're doing with them?" Hermione spoke.

"Let's get out of here," said Harry. "This isn't right, we need to try another door."

"There are doors here, too," said Ron, pointing around the walls. Jackie's heart sank they would never find her dad this place was huge.

"Which one Harry?" Jackie asked.

"In my dream I went through that dark room into the second one" Harry said. "I think we should go back and try from there." They quickly hurried back towards the circular room.

"Flagrate!" Jackie exclaimed pointing her wand at the door before the closed it shut. A fiery 'X' appeared on the door. No sooner had the door clicked shut behind them than there was a great rumbling, and once again the wall began to revolve very fast, but now there was a great red-gold blur in amongst the faint blue and, when all became still again, the fiery cross still burned, showing the door they had already tried.

"Good thinking" said Harry. "OK, let's try this one" Harry said pointing to another door.

Again, he strode directly at the door facing him and pushed it open, his wand still raised, the others at his heels. This room was larger than the last, dimly lit and rectangular, and the centre of it was raised from the rest with a large dais in the centre.

"The voices" Harry said suddenly as he started to make his way towards the centre of the room towards the Vais. "Can you tell what they're saying?"

"There aren't any voices, Harry. Let's get out of here" Hermione spoke.

"I hear them too." Luna spoke up gazing the same way as Harry.

"Harry, it's just an empty archway." Hermione said.

"Please, Harry. We need to find dad" Jackie said as she made her way to try and stop him as he got nearer.

"Sirius? He's in here Jackie" Harry spoke again, but more quietly now that he was nearer.

"Let's go" called Hermione from halfway up the stone steps. "This isn't right, Harry, come on, let's go. Harry, lets go, OK?" Said Hermione more forcefully.

"OK," he said, but did not move. He had just heard something. There were faint whispering, murmuring noises coming from the other side of the veil.

"What are you saying?" he said, very loudly, so that his words echoed all around the stone benches.

"Harry there is nobody talking!" Jackie exclaimed. "Nobody's talking"

"Someone's whispering behind there," he said, moving out of her reach and continuing to frown at the veil. "Is that you, Ron?"

"I'm here, mate," said Ron, appearing around the side of the archway.

"Harry come on we need to find my dad we need to find Sirius!" Jackie spoke pulling his arm.

"Sirius," Harry repeated, still gazing, mesmerised, at the continuously swaying veil. "Yeah" Finally he snapped and stepped back allowing Jackie to pull him away "Let's go" he said and with that they stepped down and sprinted to the door and back into the circular room.

* * *

After trying another door Harry finally declared.

"This is it! This way!" he said leading them down the aisle. Jackie gasped the room was like a huge library with towering shelves but instead of books they contained glowing globes.

"This is it,' Harry said again, and his heart was now pumping so hard and fast he felt it must interfere with his speech, "it's through here"

"You said it was row ninety-seven," whispered Hermione.

"Yeah," breathed Harry, looking up at the end of the closest row. Beneath the branch of blue-glowing candles protruding from it glimmered the silver figure fifty-three.

"We need to go right, I think," whispered Hermione, squinting to the next row. "Yes . . . that's fifty-four . . . "

"Keep your wands ready," Harry said softly. They crept forward, glancing behind them as they went on down the long alleys of shelves, the further ends of which were in near-total darkness. Tiny, yellowing labels had been stuck beneath each glass orb on the shelves. Some of them had a weird, liquid glow; others were as dull and dark within as blown light bulbs. They passed row eighty-four . . . eighty-five . Jackie called out quietly to her father.

"Dad are you in here"

"Ninety-seven!" whispered Hermione finally. Jackie's heart stopped he wasn't there.

They stood grouped around the end of the row, gazing down the alley beside it. There was nobody there.

"He's right down at the end," said Harry, whose mouth had become slightly dry. "You can't see properly from here." And he led them between the towering rows of glass balls, some of which glowed softly as they passed.

"He should be near here" Harry whispered.

"Harry?" said Hermione again.

"What?" he snarled.

"I . . . I don't think Sirius is here."

"Dad" Jackie cried as she dropped to her knees in exhaustion and fear.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" Harry shouted back.

"Have you seen this?" said Ron.

"What?" said Harry eagerly this time.

"It's - it's got your name on," said Ron.

"My name?" said Harry blankly as he stepped forwards. Not as tall as Ron, he had to crane his neck to read the yellowish label affixed to the shelf right beneath the dusty glass ball. In spidery writing was written a date of some sixteen years previously, and below that:

'S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D.

Dark Lord

and (?)Harry Potter'

"What is it?" Ron asked, sounding unnerved. "What's your name doing down here?" He glanced along at the other labels on that stretch of shelf. "I'm not here" he said, sounding perplexed. "None of the rest of us are here."

"It's a Prophecy" Jackie whispered.

"Harry, I don't think you should touch it," said Hermione sharply, as he stretched out his hand.

"Why not?" he said. "It's something to do with me, isn't it?"

"Don't, Harry," said Neville suddenly. Harry looked at him. Neville's round face was shining slightly with sweat. He looked as though he could not take much more suspense.

"It's got my name on," said Harry. He reached forward and touched it taking it from the shelf. Nothing whatsoever happened. The others moved in closer around Harry, gazing at the orb as he brushed it free of the clogging dust.

Finally it started to change.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal but he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not. For neither can live while the other survives" the voice spoke.

"Harry!" Ginny and Jackie screamed suddenly looking at the approaching dark figure.

* * *

On the other side of London Fred and George had just arrived for a meeting of the Order at Grimmauld Place when George's ring started to glow red and he started to feel an aching sensation.

"FRED! Something's happened to Jackie!" he exclaimed his blood turning cold.

* * *

_**Ok here is the next chapter coming up next.**_

_**The Order hear the news, the first part of the battle with the Death Eaters is all up next. **_

_**Thanks again for all your support guys.**_


	146. Chapter 145  Alerting The Order

**Chapter 145**

At Grimmauld Place George had just entered the kitchen and took a seat by his twin ready for the order meeting when his ring started to glow red and he started to feel an aching sensation.

"FRED! Something's happened to Jackie!" he exclaimed his blood turning cold.

"George are you sure?" his brother asked him before they could say another word Sirius and Remus entered along with their parents, Bill, Kingsley, Tonks, and Mad Eye.

"Sirius what is going on why are we here" Molly asked confused.

"What's happened to Jackie something's happened to her" George told them his ring still glowing.

"Severus contacted us he had seen Harry with Jackie, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna in Professor Umbridges office when Harry shouted out that they had Padfoot in the place it was hidden" Remus explained.

"He got in touch by Floo wanting to see if we was here in which he found out that I was" Sirius explained.

"And where are they now?" George asked worry written all over him "we need to get to them my ring is glowing red something's wrong and it wouldn't just be like that if they are still at Hogswarts"

"George maybe its Umbridge maybe they are at Hogswarts and she's using the Quill or something" Fred said as he looked at him.

"So are they still at the school?" Molly asked the others as she looked at them had she been at home she would have seen that Ginny and Ron's hand now sat on Mortal Peril.

"We have no reason to believe otherwise" Moody spoke this time and George jumped up.

"They won't be for all we know Harry and Jackie still think that you are being killed Sirius if You Know Who has attacked his mind with these lies then he is going to do everything in his power to get to you. I've been in the D.A I've seen how determined he is and they would have found some way to get out" he shouted.

* * *

In the Department of Mysteries Jackie and the others stood still watching in horror as the masked death eater strode towards them.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry spoke.

"Tell us where my dad is what have you done to him!" Jackie shouted.

"You know, you really should learn to tell the difference between dreams...and reality" The death eater spoke back and with that he raised his wand and removed his mask revealing himself as Lucius Malfoy. "You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. Now, hand me the prophecy." He told Harry.

"If you do anything to us, I'll break it" Harry shot back at him

"He knows how to play." Jackie heard the chilling voice of a female and watched as he cousin strode into view. "Itty, bitty baby. Potter!" she hissed smiling evilly at the group.

"Bellatrix Lestrange" Neville gasped.

"Neville Longbottom, is it? How's Mum and Dad?" she smirked back at him.

"Better, now they're about to be avenged." Neville said as he raised his wand.

"Neville" Jackie warned him gasping as she saw Bellatrix raise her wand back at him.

"Well well well Jackie Is it how's your dad these days" she hissed. Jackie glowered

"Where Is he what have you done to him" Jackie shouted.

"Now, let's everybody just calm down shall we? All we want is that prophecy." Lucius said as he looked at Harry.

"Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?" Harry shot back.

"You dare speak his name?" Bellatrix screamed "You filthy half-blood!"

"It's all right. He's just a curious lad, aren't you? Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made. Which is lucky for you, really." Lucius spoke as he did Jackie and the others turned their heads around them slightly and saw that they had started to be surrounded by death eaters moving towards them.

"Harry" Jackie and Hermione whispered.

"Haven't you always wondered what was the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord? Why he was unable to kill you when you were just an infant? Don't you want to know the secret of your scar? All the answers are there, Potter, in your hand. All you have to do is give it to me. Then I can show you everything." Lucius said.

"I've waited 14 years." Harry spoke looking at Lucius.

"I know" Lucius said calmly he looked like he thought Harry was about to give it to him. But he hadn't seen Harry nudge on Hermione's foot who had gestured to the others by the slightest touch that they would attack on his command.

"I guess I can wait a little longer." Harry spoke. "Now Stupefy!" Harry fired his spell towards Lucius and Bellatrix.

"Stupefy!" Jackie and the others exclaimed sending the stunning spell at the death eaters and sending them flying backwards. Harry led the others down the aisle's trying to find the way back to the door they turned and twisted but stopped as Lucius apparated in front of them. They backed up and shot down an aisle to the right of them. Luna stumbled mesmerised as she looked at Lucius and was knocked backwards by a death eater. Jackie ran back to her as the death eater approached and aimed her wand at him sending the jet of light at him.

"Levicorpus!" she exclaimed sending him flying up into the air.

* * *

They continued to run down the aisle's sending off spells at the death eaters as they all got chased in different directions. Jackie found her way back to Ginny.

"Stupefy" they shot the spell together before they ran off eventually colliding with the others in the centre of where the numerous aisle's joined together.

Jackie looked at Ginny as they saw another death eater rapidly approaching them.

"Reducto!" the two of them fired together. The Prophecies started to fall from the shelves rapidly hurtling towards them.

"Get back to the door" Harry yelled to them as he started to run back to the door.

"Colloportus!" gasped Hermione and the door sealed itself with an odd squelching noise. Jackie looked around and couldn't see Ginny, Ron or Luna.

"Where - where are the others?" gasped Harry.

"They must have gone the wrong way!" whispered Hermione, terror in her face.

"Listen!" whispered Neville.

Footsteps and shouts echoed from behind the door they had just sealed; Harry put his ear close to the door to listen and heard Lucius Malfoy roar, "Leave Nott, leave him, I say - his injuries will be nothing to the Dark Lord compared to losing that prophecy. Jugson, come back here, we need to organise! We'll split into pairs and search, and don't forget, be gentle with Potter until we've got the prophecy, you can kill the others if necessary - Bellatrix, Rodolphus, you take the left; Crabbe, Rabastan, go right - 'Jugson, Dolohov, the door straight ahead - Macnair and Avery, through here - Rookwood, over there - Mulciber, come with me!"

"What do we do?" Hermione asked Harry, trembling from head to foot. Jackie quickly conjured her Patronus to send the message to her boyfriend as they listened to the death eaters in the other room.

"Well, we don't stand here waiting for them to find us, for a start," said Harry. "Let's get away from this door"

They ran as quietly as they could, past the shimmering bell jar where the tiny egg was hatching and unhatching, towards the exit into the circular hallway at the far end of the room. They were almost there when Harry heard something large and heavy collide with the door Hermione had charmed shut.

"Stand aside!" said a rough voice. "Alohomora!"

* * *

At Grimmauld Place everyone was still sat around the table trying to figure out what the plan of action should be when they were interrupted by a ball of light shooting into the room.

"George isn't that Jackie's Patronus" Fred said as he saw the silvery rabbit form over the dining table.

"Yeah" George gasped watching on in horror.

"We are at the ministry. Under attack send for the order" her voice spoke from the Patronus. The twins, Sirius, Remus instantly stood to their feet Jackie's voice had been laced with terror.

"We need to get to them now!" George shouted jumping up.

"No you two aren't going" Molly shouted.

"But we are in the Order now mum!" they exclaimed.

"Molly is right you have only just joined you would be more of a risk to them if you come as well" Kingsley told them as he stood up ready to leave.

"Molly you need to get Dumbledore" Moody informed her before he, Kingsley, Sirius, Remus and Tonks dissaperated.

"I'm going" George shot.

"No you need to stay here you heard what they said" Arthur said grabbing hold of his son.

* * *

At the ministry the door flew open, Jackie, Harry, Hermione and Neville dived under desks. They could see the bottom of the two Death Eaters' robes drawing nearer, their feet moving rapidly.

"They might've run straight through to the hall," said the rough voice.

"Check under the desks," said another.

"STUPEFY!" Harry fired his spell from under the desk at the Death Eater. A jet of red light hit the nearest Death Eater; he fell backwards into a grandfather clock and knocked it over; the second Death Eater, however, had leapt aside to avoid Harry's spell and was pointing his own wand at Hermione, who was crawling out from under the desk to get a better aim.

"Avada" the Death Eater fired.

"Hermione!" Jackie screamed running from under her desk. Harry launched himself across the floor and grabbed the Death Eater around the knees, causing him to topple and his aim to go awry. Neville overturned a desk in his anxiety to help; and pointing his wand wildly at the struggling pair, he cried:

"EXPELLIARMUS!" both Harry's and the Death Eaters wands fell.

"Good thinking Neville" Jackie exclaimed looked at him.

"Get out of the way, Harry!" yelled Neville, clearly determined to repair the damage.

"STUPEFY!" Jackie shouted a jet of red light flew right over the Death Eaters shoulder and hit a glass-fronted cabinet on the wall full of variously shaped hour-glasses; the cabinet fell to the floor and burst apart, glass flying everywhere, sprang back up on to the wall, fully mended, then fell down again, and shattered. The Death Eater had snatched up his wand, which lay on the floor beside the glittering bell jar. Harry ducked down behind another desk as the man turned; his mask had slipped so that he couldn't see. He ripped it off with his free hand and shouted:

"STUP"

"STUPEFY!" screamed Hermione, who had just caught up with them. The jet of red light hit the Death Eater in the middle of his chest: he froze, his arm still raised, his wand fell to the floor with a flatter and he collapsed backwards towards the bell jar. Harry expected to hear a clunk, for the man to hit solid glass and slide off the jar on to the floor, but instead, his head sank through the surface of the bell jar as though it were nothing but a soap bubble and he came to rest, sprawled on his back on the table, with his head lying inside the jar full of glittering wind.

"Accio wand!" cried Hermione. Harry's wand flew from a dark corner into her hand and she threw it to him.

"Thanks," he said. "Right, let's get out of"

"Look out!" said Neville, horrified. He was staring at the Death Eater's head in the bell jar. A baby's head now sat grotesquely on top of the thick, muscled neck of the Death Eater as he struggled to get up again; but even as they watched, their mouths open, the head began to swell to its previous proportions again; thick black hair was sprouting from, the face and chin . . .

"It's Time," said Hermione in an awestruck voice. The Death Eater shook his ugly head again, trying to clear it, but before he could pull himself together it began to shrink back to babyhood once more . . . There was a shout from a room nearby, then a crash and a scream.

"RON? GINNY? LUNA?" Jackie screamed.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed.

The Death Eater had pulled his head out of the bell jar. His appearance was utterly bizarre, his tiny baby's head bawling loudly while his thick arms flailed dangerously in all directions, narrowly missing Harry, who had ducked.

"Come on!" Harry said, and leaving the ugly baby-headed Death Eater staggering behind them they took off for the door that stood open at the other end of the room, leading back into the black hallway.

They had got halfway there when Death Eaters apparated and started to move towards them. "Collo" began Hermione, but before she could complete the spell the door had burst open and the two Death Eaters had come hurtling inside. With a cry of triumph, both yelled:

"IMPEDIMENTA"

Jackie, Harry, Hermione and Neville were all knocked backwards off their feet; Neville was thrown over the desk and disappeared from view; Hermione smashed into a bookcase and was promptly deluged in a cascade of heavy books; the back of Harry's head slammed into the stone wall behind him. Jackie was thrown back against the opposite wall to Harry with such force that blood started to pour from her head her vision started to blur and she couldn't hear a word for a moment. She could hear the Death Eaters and Harry and Hermione shouting but she could barely hear what they were saying. Then she watched in horror as the red jet of light hit Hermione and sent her flying to the ground unconscious as she hit the floor.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. :)

Here is the next chapter. So the Order know and Fred and George are not allowed to go on the mission.

Hermione and Jackie are injured and Ginny, Ron and Luna separated from them.

So I had Jackie use the Levicorpus spell that Luna used in the film. I did this as it always got me that they hadn't actually learned this spell at this point not even Harry. Therefore I had Jackie use it as she was at the end of her seventh and the cleverest student in the year so would have already learned this spell.


	147. Chapter 146  The Killing Curse

**Chapter 146**

What had happened to Hermione shock Jackie back into life and she managed to shake off the dizziness in time to hear Harry shout out:

"HERMIONE!" Harry fell to his knees beside her as Neville crawled rapidly towards her from under the desk, his wand held up in front of him.

"Neville!" Jackie shouted out as the Death Eater kicked out hard at Neville's head as he emerged - his foot broke Neville's wand in two and connected with his face. Neville gave a howl of pain and recoiled, clutching his mouth and nose. Harry twisted around, his own wand held high, and saw that the Death Eater had ripped off his mask and was pointing his wand directly at Harry,Jackie immediately recognised the long, pale, twisted face from the Daily Prophet: Antonin Dolohov, the wizard who had murdered the Prewetts. Dolohov grinned. With his free hand, he pointed from the prophecy still clutched in Harry's hand, to himself, then at Hermione. Though he could no longer speak, Jackie thought his meaning could not have been clearer. Give me the prophecy, or you get the same as her . . .

"Like you won't kill us all anyway, the moment I hand it over!" exclaimed Harry. A whine of panic inside his head was preventing him thinking properly: he had one hand on Hermione's shoulder, which was still warm, yet did not dare look at her properly. Don't let her be dead, don't let her be dead, it's my fault if she's dead . . .

"Whaddever you do, Harry," said Neville fiercely from under the desk, lowering his hands to show a clearly broken nose and blood pouring down his mouth and chin, "don'd gib it to him!" Jackie made her way to Neville's side trying to look over him he could hardly speak from his wounds and despite her own pain she needed to make sure he was ok and also to check further on Hermione."

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Harry fired at Dolohov it hit him and he toppled forward across his comrade.

"Hermione" Harry said at once, shaking her as the baby-headed Death Eater blundered out of sight again. "Hermione, wake up"

"Hermione" Jackie gasped holding her head as she reached them.

"Whaddid he do to her?" said Neville, crawling out from under the desk to kneel at her other side, blood streaming from his rapidly swelling nose.

"I dunno . . ." Harry replied Jackie grasped her wrist checking for a pulse.

"She still has a pulse" Jackie cried out weakly.

"She's alive?" Harry asked.

"Yes" Jackie replied

"Jackie, Neville, we're not far from the exit" Harry whispered, "we're right next to that circular room if we can just get you across it and find the right: door before any more Death Eaters come, I'll bet you can get Hermione up the corridor and into the lift then you could find someone raise the alarm"

"No I'm not leaving you!" Jackie exclaimed looking at him.

"And whad are you going do do?" mumbled Neville, mopping his bleeding nose with his sleeve and frowning at Harry.

"I've got to find the others," said Harry.

"Well, I'b going do find dem wid you," said Neville firmly Jackie nodded in agreement.

"But Hermione" Harry said.

"We'll dake her wid us," said Neville firmly. "I'll carry her you two are bedder at fighding dem dan I ab" he spat out coughing slightly on blood. He stood up and seized one of Hermione's arms, glaring at Harry, who hesitated, then grabbed the other and helped hoist Hermione's limp form over Neville's shoulders.

"Wait" said Jackie snatching up Hermione's wand from the floor and shoving it into Neville's hand, "you'd better take this" Neville kicked aside the broken fragments of his own wand as they walked slowly towards the door.

"My gran's going do kill be," said Neville thickly, blood spattering from his nose as he spoke, "dat was by dad's old wand."

"He's never going to notice us" Harry whispered. "C'mon keep close behind me" he told Jackie and Neville.

* * *

They crept out of the office and back towards the door into the black hallway, which now seemed completely walked a few steps forwards, Neville tottering slightly due to Hermione's weight; the door of the Time Room swung shut behind them and the walls began to rotate once more. The recent blow on the back of her head seemed to have unsteadied her; she narrowed his eyes, swaying slightly, until the walls stopped moving again. With a sinking heart, Jackie saw that her fiery crosses had faded from the doors.

"Which way?" she asked. But before they could make a decision as to which way to try, a door to their right sprang open and three people fell out of it.

"Ron!" croaked Harry, dashing towards them. "Ginny - are you all - ?"

"Ginny" Jackie raced towards her seeing that she must of broken her ankle as she looked like she was struggling to stand and remain conscious.

"Harry" said Ron, giggling weakly, lurching forwards, seizing the front of Harry's robes and gazing at him with unfocused eyes, "there you are . . . ha ha ha . . . you look funny, Harry . . . you're all messed up . . ." Ron's face was very white and something dark was trickling from the corner of his mouth. Next moment his knees had given way, but he still clutched the front of Harry's robes, so that Harry was pulled into a kind of bow.

"What's wrong with him" Jackie gasped.

"Ginny?" Harry said fearfully. "What happened?"

But Ginny shook her head and slid down the wall into a sitting position, panting and holding her ankle.

"I think her ankle's broken, I heard something crack" whispered Luna, who was bending over her and who alone seemed to be unhurt. "Four of them chased us into a dark room full of planets; it was a very odd place, some of the time we were just floating in the dark"

"Harry, we saw Uranus up close!" said Ron, still giggling feebly. "Get it, Harry? We saw Uranus - ha ha ha" A bubble of blood grew at the corner of Ron's mouth and burst.

"Ron" Jackie said as she looked at him hoping to snap him to his senses.

"Anyway, one of them grabbed Ginny's foot, I used the Reductcr Curse and blew up Pluto in his face, but . . ." Luna gestured hopelessly at Ginny, who was breathing in a very shallow way, her eyes still closed.

"Ginny" Jackie whispered concerned as she looked at her.

"And what about Ron?' said Harry fearfully, as Ron continued to giggle, still hanging off the front of Harry's robes.

"I don't know what they hit him with" said Luna sadly, "but he's gone a bit funny, I could hardly get him along at all"

"Harry," said Ron, pulling Harry's ear down to his mouth and still giggling weakly, "you know who this girl is, Harry? She's Loony . . . Loony Lovegood . . . ha ha ha . . ."

"We've got to get out of here," said Harry firmly. "Luna, Jackie can you help Ginny?"

"Yes," Jackie and Luna answered together. Sticking their wands behind her ear for safekeeping, then putting an arm around Ginny's waist and pulling her up.

"It's only my ankle, I can do it myself!" said Ginny impatiently, Jackie went to object knowing that she was stubborn like herself but next moment she had collapsed sideways and grabbed Luna for support. Harry pulled Ron's arm over his shoulder just as, so many months ago,

"There they are!" They heard Bellatrix shriek suddenly.

Stunning Spells shot across the room: Harry smashed his way through the door ahead, flung Ron unceremoniously from him and ducked back to help Neville in with Hermione: they were all over the threshold just in time to slam the door against Bellatrix.

"Colloportus!" shouted Harry, and he heard three bodies slam into the door on the other side.

"It doesn't matter!" said a man's voice. There are other ways in - WE'VE GOT THEM, THEY'RE HERE!'

Jackie span around; they were back in the Brain Room and, sure enough, there were doors all around the walls. She could hear footsteps in the hall behind them as more Death Eaters came running to join the first.

"Luna - Neville - Jackie help me!" Harry shouted. The three of them tore around the room, sealing the doors as they went; Harry crashed into a table and rolled over the top of it in his haste to reach the next door:

"Colloportus!" Jackie screamed. There were footsteps running along behind the doors, every now and then another heavy body would launch itself against one, so it creaked and shuddered; Luna and Neville were bewitching the doors along the opposite wall to her and Harry when she heard Luna's cry.

"Collo- aaaaaaaaargh . . ." they turned in time to see her flying through the air; five Death Eaters were surging into the room through the door she had not reached in time; Luna hit a desk, slid over its surface and on to the floor on the other side where she lay sprawled, as still as Hermione.

"Get Potter!" shrieked Bellatrix, and she ran at him; he dodged her and sprinted back up the room.

"Hey!" said Ron, who had staggered to his feet and was now tottering drunkenly towards Harry, giggling. "Hey, Harry, there are brains in here, ha ha ha, isn't that weird, Harry?"

"Ron not now" Jackie said trying to pull him back.

"Ron, get out of the way, get down" Harry told him. But Ron had already pointed his wand at the tank.

"Honest, Harry, they're brains - look - Accio brain!"

"No!" Jackie screamed out before freezing in horror. The scene seemed momentarily frozen. Harry, Ginny, Jackie and Neville and each of the Death Eaters turned in spite of themselves to watch the top of the tank as a brain burst from the green liquid like a leaping fish: for a moment it seemed suspended in mid-air, then soared towards Ron, spinning as it came, and what looked like ribbons of moving images flew from it, unravelling like rolls of film -

"Ha ha ha, Harry, look at it" said Ron, watching it disgorge its gaudy innards, "Harry, come and touch it; bet it's weird"

"RON, NO!" Jackie moment they made contact with his skin, the tentacles began wrapping themselves around Ron's arms like ropes.

"Harry, look what's happen- No - no - I don't like it - no, stop – stop" Ron was screaming now.

But the thin ribbons were spinning around Ron's chest now; he tugged and tore at them as the brain was pulled tight against him like an octopus's body.

"Diffindo!" yelled Harry, trying to sever the feelers wrapping themselves tightly around Ron before his eyes, but they would not break. Ron fell over, still thrashing against his bonds.

"Harry, it'll suffocate him!" screamed Ginny, immobilised by her broken ankle on the floor - then a jet of red light flew from one of the Death Eater's wands and hit her squarely in the face. She keeled over sideways and lay there unconscious.

"GINNY!" Jackie screamed dropping to her side.

"STUPEFY!" shouted Neville, wheeling around and waving Hermione's wand at the oncoming Death Eaters, "STUPEFY, STUPEFY!" But nothing happened.

One of the Death Eaters shot their own Stunning Spell at Neville; it missed him by inches. Harry and Neville were now the only two left fighting the five Death Eaters, two of whom sent off streams of silver light like arrows which missed but left craters in the wall behind them. Harry ran for it as Bellatrix Lestrange raced right at him: holding the prophecy high above his head, he sprinted back up the room; all he could think of doing was to draw the Death Eaters away from the others. It seemed to have worked; they streaked after him, knocking chairs and tables flying but not daring to bewitch him in case they hurt the prophecy, and he dashed through the only door still open, the one through which the Death Eaters themselves had come.

"HARRY!" Jackie screamed following Harry leaving Neville with the Ron and the three unconscious girls.

* * *

When Jackie reached Harry they were stood again by the Veil.

"Potter, your race is run," drawled Lucius Malfoy, pulling off his mask, "now hand me the prophecy like a good boy."

"Let - let the others go, and I'll give it to you!" said Harry desperately.

"Don't give it Harry" Jackie told him. A few of the Death Eaters laughed.

"You are not in a position to bargain, Potter," said Lucius Malfoy, his pale face flushed with pleasure. "You see, there are ten of us and only two of you . . . or hasn't Dumbledore ever taught you how to count?"

"Shut up!" Jackie shot back at Lucius losing it with him she stepped closer towards him her wand raised.

"Jackie!" Harry exclaimed just as they heard a crack and a flash of light beside them.

"Get away from my daughter!" Sirius shouted appearing at her side and punching Lucius. He quickly pulled Harry and Jackie onto the floor behind a rock.

"Now, listen to me. Take the others and get out of here." He told them as Jackie watched the other Order members start to arrive including Remus as they dissaperated below them and started to fight off the other death eaters.

"What? No, I'm staying with you" Harry was telling Sirius.

"You've done beautifully" he told them as he looked at them both his blue eyes that matched her own sparkling at them.

"Now, let me take it from here" he told them.

"Black" Lucius greeted as he aimed at him. Dolohov at his side the three men started to duel wordlessly.

"Stupfy!" Jackie fired her spell but missed as the blood from her wound got worse and she stumbled to her knees.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shot at Dolohov as Sirius duelled with Lucius.

"Nice one, James" Sirius shouted Jackie and Harry both turned to look at him.

Sirius continued to wordlessly duel with Lucius when suddenly Lucius was flung backwards and down to the grounds below them.

"Avada Kedavra!" Jackie heard Bellatrix scream she looked on in horror her mouth opening as she watched the jet of light hit her father her eyes locked with his in horror as she watched him fall back into the veil.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jackie screamed "DAD NOOOOOOOO!" She cried out stumbling towards the veil reaching her arm out to him. She could hear the voices now on the other side as she looked in horror at the veil, she crawled closer Harry running by her side when she felt herself getting pulled back.

* * *

_**This was one of the hardest parts to write.**_

_**Two more chapters remain in this wow. :O So seriously thank you to all of my readers for keeping with me.**_


	148. Chapter 147  Aftermath

**Chapter 147**

Fred and George stood inside the hospital wing at Hogswarts after Dumbledore had told the Weasley's to go and wait there for the children to be brought back. And with Dolores Umbridge incapacitated from her run in with the Centaurs she was in no state to stop them as It was. Fred couldn't help but smile despite his uneasiness as he looked over at her in the bed a complete mess and then in another bed close by lay Montague asleep and if he had no sense of where he was after they had pushed him into the Vanishing Cabinet before they had left. George however stood pacing as he waited his ring still glowing red until it finally stopped and returned to its normal silver.

"George look" Fred told him as he spotted the colour change.

Before George could respond the doors flung open and Molly and Arthur jumped up as their two youngest children were carried in by Order Members unconscious.

"Oh my goodness my babies what happened" Molly cried as she looked at Tonks who carried in Ginny. Tonks didn't say a word still in devastation over the loss of her cousin her hair turning blue.

Moody carried Ron over to a bed while Tonks lay Ginny on the one beside him. Hermione and Luna were placed beside them. Neville walked in beside them the only member other than Harry and Jackie who had made it out conscious.

"Where's Jackie!" George exclaimed as he looked around he saw no sign of her and Harry. Fred put his hands on his brother's shoulder.

"With Remus and Harry, Sirius is dead" Tonks cried tears finally falling from her eyes. Everyone in the room gasped as they looked at her. George didn't know what to do he wanted nothing more than to be there with his girlfriend he knew that she would need him now more than ever.

* * *

Remus had just won the battle against the Death Eater in which he was fighting when he heard Bellatrix scream Avada Kedavra. A chill ran through his spine his daughter was up there with Harry and with his best friend the three most important people in his life. He spun round watching in horror as the flashes of Green light hit his best friend in the chest he watched him fall through the veil and could see his daughter crying out to him on the floor hers and Harry's screams ringing through his ears. He raced up the stone steps to get to them grabbing hold of them before they could try and get to Sirius.

"Sirius!" Harry was screaming as Jackie sobbed.

"Dad he's through there he will be ok he will be" Jackie was sobbing trying to deny what she had just saw. Remus held them both tightly as they struggled in his arms.

"He's gone" he told them as he struggled for words tears falling down his own face and he was positive that in those few moments that he had aged a great deal. His best friend was gone he had lost James all those years ago and now Sirius.

As he kept tight hold of the sobbing children in his arms he looked up and saw Bellatrix laughing evilly towards them. Harry had seen him too and was fighting strongly to get out of his grip.

"Harry no" Remus cried as he went to reach out for him as he escaped his grasp. Bellatrix flung herself round the corridor and as it looked like his daughter was now trying to escape his grasp as well he tried to reach hold of Harry but he couldn't reach him without letting Jackie go. He watched as Harry chased after her and then he saw Dumbledore and knew that he would look after Harry. He engulfed his arms around his daughter and held her as she sobbed. He put his head into her hair. Her wavy dark brown hair that was so much like her father's killed him. He didn't even want to look into her crystal blue eyes knowing that they were a replica of his. Of his best friend's.

"We can reach him Dad he's in there maybe he survived the curse Harry did" she sobbed Remus looked at her she was in denial wanting to cling on to any ounce of hope that he was still alive.

"You heard it Jackie you saw it he's dead" he told her tears running down his own face she collapsed beneath him reality sinking in amongst it all and as Remus lifted her into his arms he noticed the blood that was still gashing from the wound in her head. He needed to get her back to Hogswarts back to the hospital wing.

* * *

In the hospital wing Fred and George were sat by Ginny and Ron's beds with Bill, Molly and Arthur. Both Ginny and Ron had come round now. Ginny's ankle having been broken while Ron had pink welts around his neck from where the brains had left their mark.

"Well who'd have thought eh Ron, Brains getting the best of you again" Fred joked.

"Oh shut up" Ron laughed as he looked at his older brother. George was about to speak up when he heard it. He could hear the anguished cries of his girlfriend's getting closer. He jumped to his feet Fred jumping up beside him as they saw Remus carrying her in tears in his own eyes.

"Dad no" Jackie was sobbing in Remus arms struggling against him.

"Jackie" George cried as he ran towards them.

"He's gone George he's gone" Jackie cried but she didn't look up as she continued to sob into her father's chest. "I never got chance to tell him how much I love him we were all supposed to go away he was going to take us travelling after we won the war after his name was cleared and now it never will be" she cried out before breaking into sobs once more her body shaking.

"Remus put her down here" Madam Pomfrey called out gesturing to a bed near Montague. Fred and George followed Remus and as he placed his daughter down onto the bed she curled into a ball and pulled the bed sheets up around her clutching onto them as she sobbed. Remus sunk down bedside her finally giving in to his own tears. George took the other chair right beside her bedside he reached out to touch her cut the blood still seeping from the wound.

"I better get that cleaned up it looks like a nasty cut" Madam Pomfrey said as she rushed off towards her cabinet George reached out and clutched Jackie's hand not knowing what else to do.

* * *

A few hours later George was still sat by her bedside clutching Jackie's hand tightly in his own as he stroked her hair she had finally fallen asleep her eyes were still swollen from her tears.

_"Avada Kedavra!" Jackie heard Bellatrix scream she looked on in horror her mouth opening as she watched the jet of light hit her father her eyes locked with his in horror as she watched him fall back into the veil._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jackie screamed "DAD NOOOOOOOO!" She cried._

George reached out to her as not shortly after falling asleep she screamed out.

"Jackie shhh" George soothed taking her into his arms as she clung onto him her eyes now wide open and staring blankly at the curtain around her bedside. Remus who had gone to check on Harry and Madam Pomfrey quickly opened the curtain and rushed to her side as she cried out and screamed once more.

George would not let her go as she sobbed into his chest her body shaking.

"Jackie dear I need you to drink this" Madam Pomfrey said as she stepped beside George Jackie shook her head.

"Please dear" Madam Pomfrey spoke softly. Jackie shook her head again before burying her face once more in her boyfriend's chest.

"Jackie come on please for me" George whispered finally after a few moments Jackie looked up and took the drink from the glass. She fell back into the bed her head hitting the pillow as her eyes shut.

"I combined a Dreamless Sleep Potion and the Sleeping Draught so that she can sleep uninterrupted" Madam Pomfrey told her. George nodded as Remus sat back down beside him.

"I'm really sorry Remus I know he was your best friend" George said quietly as he looked at Jackie. Remus nodded sadly unable to find the words to describe how he felt.

* * *

_**Thank you everyone for your reviews. One more chapter remains. :( And then it's the sequel which I am still working on the title for. Keep an eye out for it. **_


	149. Epilogue

**Epilogue**.

The final weeks of the school term passed and Jackie didn't know how she had managed to get through them she had spent most of her time alone in her room apart from when she had to attend class. Despite Dumbledore informing her that they would give her a pass for her final examination due to the circumstances, she did not want this especially as it was her favourite subject Transfiguration. She could not let herself get any lower than an Outstanding; she kept telling herself that her dad would not want her doing the best because of what happened. It also helped that she was still on a course of Dreamless Sleep potions administered by Madam Pomfrey since that night.

As it turned out Jackie managed to get through it and complete her final exam as well as she possibly could do. It was on the last night of term when Professor McGonagall came to her room after she had not made it down to the Feast.

"Miss Lupin is everything ok?" the older woman asked as she made her way into the Head Girls quarters. Jackie nodded her head but Professor McGonagall was too smart to believe her.

"I don't think you are Miss Lupin do you care to talk about it" she asked. Jackie shook her head not wanting to bring everything up again with anybody.

"You really should dear it will make you feel better" Professor McGonagall told her as she put a hand on her back soothingly. Jackie didn't say a word.

"Well at least come down to the feast a few last minute changes have been made and myself, Professor Dumbledore and the rest of your students and friends would love to see the Head Girl in attendance" she said more softly this time.

"Ok" Jackie finally spoke she took her wand and quickly changed from her pyjamas into her robes and followed the older woman back down to the Great Hall.

"Jackie" her friends greeted her with hugs as she made her way down.

"You should eat something Jackie you're withering away and George will kill me if he sees you looking this way" Lee told her as he looked at her full of concern. Although Jackie hadn't been eating since the accident she felt remarkably hungry and the food that was spread in front of her looked rather appeasing. "See there you go" Lee smiled at her as she took a small portion of chicken and potatoes onto her plate.

"You ok Jackie?" Angelina asked. Jackie simply nodded her head.

It was then that she noticed that Professor Dumbledore was only just making his way into the Great Hall with Harry in tow.

"I'm sorry Jackie" Harry whispered as he sat down beside her.

"It's ok Harry it's not your fault I don't blame you" she told him as she looked up at him.

Jackie and Harry stayed quiet during the feast and despite the fact that Gryffindor ended up winning the House Cup their celebration for it had been rather lacklustre however that was understandable.

* * *

The next morning Jackie found herself trunks in hand as she starred back at Hogswarts. She couldn't believe that this was the end she was leaving now a chapter of her life was over. She had spent the past seven years of her life growing up at Hogswarts; she met her boyfriend and best friend here and had shared some wonderful memories. She felt tears prickling her eyes as she thought about the night that she had met her dad for the first time, when she had found out that he hadn't really killed Sirius Black. She thought of how they had met Jessica and how she had won the Quidditch Cup twice. It felt strange that Fred and George weren't here to share it with her. She did however feel arms landing around her shoulder and looked to see Lee, Angelina and Alicia stood beside her wrapping their arms around each other supportively.

"Well this is it" Jackie whispered.

"It's strange isn't it to think that we won't be coming back next year" Angelina said.

"Strange to think that Fred and George aren't here with us to do this" Lee said as he rummaged in his pocket.

"Well Goodbye Hogswarts" Jackie said as she turned to leave back to get to Hogsmeade. But Lee stopped the girls and handed each of them a Filibuster Firework.

"To Fred and George and to our futures and that we will be friends always" Lee said as he set off his firework the girls followed suit and Jackie even managed a weak smile this was it the end of an era.

* * *

_**Right so there with have it. The end of the story and the end of the Hogswarts years for Jackie and the twins although they left early.**_

_**You can expect the Sequel either sometime later today or tomorrow. Not decided what to call it yet but keep a look out for it and I will come back to this chapter to share the title once I have it.**_

_**Thanks to each and every one of you guys that read, review add me to your favourite lists it really means a lot to me. You guys rock. :) **_


End file.
